Travel In Zelda's World II : The Elemental Darkness
by Lenia41
Summary: Dans l'univers de Zelda. Suite à un incident mêlant une broche dorée enchantée, six voyageurs de mondes différents se retrouvent plongés dans l'univers d'Hyrule, et rencontrent d'autres guerriers de ce monde nouveau. Ils finissent, malgré eux, par être mêlés à une longue quête à la réussite incertaine, afin de pouvoir espérer rentrer chez eux. S'ils arrivent à survivre. /Complète/
1. Prologue et Infos

**! Hors Propos !**

Avant tout, comme pour mon autre fanfiction, l'univers de Zelda ne m'appartient pas. En outre, cette fanfiction est née d'un projet de fanfiction collective qui a été mené à bout en deux-trois ans d'écriture sur un forum d'écriture de fans de cet univers, deuxième en son genre "Travel In Zelda Worlds : The Elemental Darkness"

C'est bien entendu avec leur plein accord que je poste cette fiction au nom de tous ceux qui y ont contribué, en dehors de moi bien entendu. Elle se passe dans l'univers de Legend Of Zelda, quelques temps après les faits de Ocarina Of Time, et les acteurs principaux sont des OC créés par les joueurs, en dehors principalement Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, le roi pour ne citer qu'eux.

Chaque participant a écrit un ou plusieurs chapitres dans une règle d'alternance, sauf irrégularités vers la fin. Je rapellerais en début de chapitre qui est le compositeur, par respect pour ce ou cette dernière ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et reste ouverte à toute critique constructive sur le texte, qu'elle soit positive ou plus réservée !

* * *

**Prologue** _Par Démon_

Leonid était dans sa chambre, seul face à son ordinateur. Il discutait avec ses camarades sur MSN quand soudain, il entendit :

- Leo ! Descends ! J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Leo ! ...

Et, tout en coupant son MSN - à contre-coeur un passionnant débat sur les plats servis à la cantine commençait à s'installer - il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère et son père. Ceux-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres, tenaient une enveloppe à la main.

- N'oublie pas que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, mon cher Leo !

- Joyeux anniversaire ! dirent-ils en cœur, lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Leonid l'ouvrit sauvagement et son cœur fit un bond : il s'agissait d'un billet de croisière. Ce genre de cadeau ne coûtait pas des cacahuètes, et ils étaient pauvres ...

- Merci pour l'intention, mais ... Pourquoi allez-vous acheter un billet de croisière alors qu'on est pauvre ... ?  
- Regarde bien Leo, nous on n'y va pas, il n'y a que toi, et ... Toi qui y va !

Voilà le meilleur ! Tout seul en plus ? Était-ce pour une semaine de tranquillité sans ado ronchonnant à la maison ou bien ... ?

- C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus joyeux possible.  
- Demain.  
- DEMAIN ?

Leonid retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre en vitesse préparer ses affaires. Il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir partir de chez lui, d'avoir ce qu'on dit. Des vacances.  
Il cria à haute voix :

- A quelle heure ?  
- C'est écrit sur le billet, répondit la voix lointaine de son père, en bas des escaliers.

Stoppant sa course au rangement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son billet. Il devait être prêt sur le port, demain à 16 heures.

[...]

Maysa étudiait au collège du Praha Garden, où se formaient généralement les membres de l'association résistante de Prague. Mais c'était également un lieu qui s'occupait de l'avenir de chaque individu pour l'aider à s'orienter vers un futur prometteur.

Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une école très prisée. Maysa était bientôt à la fin de sa formation de résistante. Et comme le voulait la coutume, l'étudiant qui arrivait gentiment en dernière année devait entreprendre un voyage "d'expérience de vie" qui dure généralement une à deux semaines et où un rapport mêlant observations et avis personnels de l'élève devait être rédigé. Cela pouvait mener relativement loin, selon la formation choisie par l'étudiant -techniques de combat, science, même la sidérurgie !

La jeune fille ne se modéra pas et prit la formation "technique de combat", afin de laisser exploser sa créativité sur le terrain même. Maysa choisit donc un voyage sur un paquebot de croisière.  
On lui réserva une chambre dans un hôtel du port, où elle passa la journée entière à vérifier qu'elle avait bien pris toutes ses affaires. Puis, fourbue, ayant vidé trois fois de suite sa valise, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda son billet d'un œil fatigué.

- Demain, 16 heures, lut-elle sur son billet. Parfait ! J'ai hâte que ça commence !

[...]

Kesame observa la silhouette fantomatique de l'immense paquebot qu'il entreprenait de prendre le lendemain.

- C'est la première fois que tu en vois un, n'est-ce pas Me-Tsukiyo ?

Son petit louveteau se frotta contre sa jambe avec un petit jappement attendrissant.

- Tu as raison Me-Tsu, c'est très beau. Très beau ...

Kesame avait trouvé ce mignon petit louveteau dans une forêt du nord, seul, perdu, et visiblement désespéré. Quand il avait vu le regard de ce petit être, il avait reconnu au fond de ses yeux la même flamme qui brillait au fond de ceux de son jumeau décédé. C'est pourquoi il l'avait "adopté" ...

- Nous partons demain, Me-Tsukiyo. Ce voyage me permettra de finaliser mon tour du monde, et donc d'achever le deuil de mon frère ...

[...]

Xamy observait la superbe nuit étoilée, allongée sur un toit, quand elle aperçut un objet étrange qui semblait flotter jusqu'au port. Il brillait comme dix mille bougies et se déplaçait aussi vite qu'une perdrix. Intriguée, elle se redressa rapidement et sauta de toit en toit dans l'espoir d'identifier cette mystérieuse apparition. L'objet filait désormais au-dessus de la mer, et Xamy, perchée sur la cheminée d'un paquebot, le contemplait s'éloigner d'un air un peu déçu. En le voyant, une sorte de pressentiment lui était parvenu, comme si cet objet avait quelconque faculté magique permettant de renforcer son cœur affaibli ... Tant pis. Elle s'allongea sur le pont, soupira puis s'endormit.

[...]

Alidae consulta sa montre, haletante : 15 heures 56. Le paquebot allait bientôt partir, elle devait se dépêcher ... Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait retrouvé la trace de l'un des brigands qui avaient assassiné ses parents ... Et son bienfaiteur. Elle ne devait pas le laisser filer !

Serrant son billet de la main droite et son épée de la main gauche, elle courait le plus vite possible à travers la grande rue de la ville portuaire. Quand soudain, une fille aux cheveux noirs, serrant un paquet entre ses bras, la dépassa, accompagnée de hurlements :

- Arrêtez cette voleuse !

Aussitôt, Alidae se mit à la poursuite de ladite voleuse qui semblait elle aussi se diriger vers le port. Mais à sa grande surprise, la voleuse était plus rapide qu'elle.

- On va voir ce qu'on va voir, ma petite ! Je ne suis pas autorisée à utiliser la magie, mais on va faire une petite exception ...

Elle joignit les mains et se téléporta sur le pont du bateau, dos à la passerelle.

- Eh ! Attention !

Quelqu'un venait de s'écraser dans le dos d'Ali qui était restée de marbre face au choc.

- Oh, désolée, je ...

Elle se retourna et constata que la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans n'était autre que la voleuse elle-même.

- Que ... Déjà ?

La voleuse se dépêcha de larguer les amarres et de détacher la passerelle du bateau. Toutes les personnes qui s'étaient ruées à sa poursuite tombèrent dans l'eau, hormis Leonid, Maysa, Kesame et Xamy qui avaient sauté sur le pont juste à temps.

La voleuse prit une posture de combat et recula de manière à faire face à tout le monde.

- Si vous pensez que je vais vous rendre cette broche, vous vous trompez !

- C'est juste moi ou bien c'est normal que je comprenne rien ? demanda Leonid en s'époussetant.  
- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Maysa en observant le bateau s'éloigner sous les cris des passagers qui étaient restés à terre. Mais le départ se retrouve un peu précoce.

Alidae, momentanément distraite par les événements, reporta son attention sur la voleuse qui tremblait un peu.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Dis-nous simplement comment tu t'appelles et ...

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était montée sur ce bateau dans un tout autre but.

- Le brigand !

Effy s'était fourrée dans un sacré pétrin. Cinq personnes visiblement puissantes lui faisaient face - même si elles étaient entassées les unes sur les autres - et elle n'était pas habituée à se battre, même si elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Tout ça pour une petite broche... Soudain, un Marine surgit derrière le groupe, un fusil mitrailleur à la main.

- **Qui est le responsable de ce merdier ?!**

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et Effy en profita pour s'échapper. Elle se camoufla derrière des caisses pour souffler un peu. Puis elle sortit la broche d'une de ses poches et l'examina. Soudainement, elle se mit à briller ...

- Toi ! souffla le Marine en voyant Alidae.  
- Toi ! répéta celle-ci en serrant un peu plus fort son épée.

Maysa, Xamy, Leonid, Kesame et son louveteau Me-Tsukiyo clignèrent des yeux. Ils étaient entassés à l'entrée du bateau, totalement dépassés par les événements.

- Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ? soupira Leonid en s'accoudant sur ce qui semblait être le dos de Maysa.  
- Tu y comprends quelque chose, Me-Tsu ? interrogea Kesame en fixant son louveteau dans les yeux.  
- Wif wif !  
- Eh bien moi non plus.

Xamy s'extirpa habilement du tas et s'épousseta négligemment.

- Vraiment ... Comment je me suis retrouvée sur la passerelle ?

Maysa, qui venait de se prendre un coup de pied d'on ne sait qui dans la tête, avait déclaré forfait et, légèrement étourdie, se mit à rire de cette situation grotesque.

Le bruit d'une rafale les fit sursauter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alidae et le Marine qui se battaient avec acharnement.

- Quelle est la suite logique des événements ? demanda Kesame en se relevant, Me-Tsukiyo dans ses bras.  
- Une baston, je crois, répondit Leonid en sortant un Desert Eagle de la poche de son blouson.  
- **Non** ! rugit Alidae. C'est entre lui et moi ! Je vais le crever !  
- Compte là-dessus ma jolie.

Une explosion, un flash aveuglant ... Puis un hurlement strident.

- Il a encore réussi à s'échapper ! **Je ... Je te tuerai ! Toi et tous tes acolytes !**

Xamy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alidae.

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Nous ...

Alidae se dégagea violemment et tomba à genoux. Xamy poussa un petit soupir et resta à côté d'elle.

- Eh ! s'exclama Maysa dont l'étourdissement avait cessé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Kesame tandis qu'il reposait Me-Tsu au sol.  
- Le port est déjà hors de vue ! C'est impossible d'avoir parcouru autant de distance en si peu de temps ...

Leonid regarda l'horizon. C'était vrai, ils étaient déjà perdus en plein cœur de l'océan.

- C'est impossible. Et puis nous n'avons vu aucun membre de l'équipage, hormis ce Marine...  
- C'était un brigand, pas un Marine, rugit Alidae.

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'arrière du bateau. Tout le monde s'y précipita. Ils avaient complètement oublié la voleuse ! Ils la trouvèrent sur le sol, visiblement inconsciente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? dit Maysa en relevant la tête d'Effy.  
- Regardez là-bas ! s'écria Leonid en pointant le doigt vers le ciel.

Un objet scintillant, semblable à celui qu'Amy avait vu la veille, se dirigeait vers eux. Aussitôt, la broche volée, qui était restée derrière les caisses, fila dans les airs.

- Oh la la la la !

Les deux objets entrèrent en collision, créant une gigantesque sphère dorée. L'eau forma un creux juste en dessous, et le vent se mit à souffler violemment dans la direction du globe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Alidae qui avait rejoint le groupe.  
- Aucune idée, mais ça se rapproche ! signala Xamy.

En effet, la boule flottait dans les airs en s'approchant lentement du bateau. Des nuages noirs apparurent au-dessus du groupe et le vent retomba d'un coup.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce cadeau ? gémit Leonid en observant avec horreur la sphère franchir le pont.

La sphère rendait l'atmosphère brûlante, suffocante. Soudain, alors que tout le monde cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, la sphère se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse effroyable. Cependant, le silence régnait toujours.

- Y a beaucoup de requins dans les parages ? demanda précipitamment Kesame en se préparant à sauter à l'eau.  
- Je sais pas, mais en même temps j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui m'attend si je reste ici ! s'exclama Leonid en sautant par-dessus la barrière, oubliant qu'il était sur un paquebot d'environ 18 mètres de haut. Géronimoooo !

Après quelques secondes de cri, un fort bruit d'éclaboussure retentit, signalant que Leonid avait fait connaissance avec la dure réalité de la chose.

Alors que Kesame s'apprêtait à faire de même, une force invisible le retint en arrière. Il s'aperçut alors que tous ses camarades de fortune en étaient réduits au même point. Puis il regarda Leonid filer au-dessus de sa tête dans un grand cri, de terreur cette fois-ci, vers la sphère qui continuait de tourner. Puis la force invisible fit décoller Kesame du sol, ainsi que tous les autres. C'était sans doute la fin. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la sphère, il perdit connaissance...


	2. Chapter 1 - L'aube d'une nouvelle guerre

**Chapitre 1 : L'aube d'une nouvelle guerre** _(par Linkario)_

Linkario haletait. Seule une chose comptait désormais : survivre. Un chêne s'embrasa à quelques mètres de lui tandis qu'une boule de feu lui effleurait l'oreille gauche. Concentré sur l'esquive des projectiles de feu de son assaillant, il ne regarda pas devant lui et heurta de plein fouet un jeune hêtre, qui se mit à brûler dans un craquement sourd. Linkario reprit donc sa course funèbre. Il savait bien qui le suivait, et son instinct lui disait de se retourner sous aucun prétexte pour ne pas mettre fin à cette poursuite infernale. C'était un être d'une puissance accrue et maîtrisant parfaitement le feu qui en avait après lui. Il se baissa pour éviter un rayon de magma, qui ravagea un bosquet. Jusque quand allait durer cette cavalcade ? Il devrait forcément sortir de cette forêt et se retourner pour affronter ce démon flamboyant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion.

Kesame reprit connaissance en même temps que ses compagnons. Que s'était-il passé ? Puis tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire : le port, le départ précipité, la mystérieuse sphère, l'envol vers celle-ci et … Plus rien.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il gentiment au groupe qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.  
- Oui, répondirent simultanément les autres.

Me-Tsukiyo poussa un petit jappement de satisfaction en guise de réponse. Kesame rit et le prit dans ses bras. C'était le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Mais quelque chose lui dit que les hostilités ne pourront pas régner dans leur groupe dans ce lieu inconnu.

Tous prirent la peine de se présenter rapidement et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le paysage était relativement simple : ils étaient dans les ruines d'une ancienne ville. Ils pouvaient apercevoir la lisière de la forêt.

- Mais où diable sommes-nous ? s'exclama Leonid. Ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître la civilisation, ici !  
- Arrête tes remarques désagréables ou ça va vraiment mal se passer entre nous ! hurla Alidae.  
- C'est bon, je plaisantais …  
- Eh ! Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner dans cette ville ! déclara Maysa, pleine d'espoir.  
- Partons à la recherche d'une telle personne ! décréta Xamy. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent à part Effy qui était restée à l'écart. Le groupe se mit en route et la voleuse le suivit de loin, en gardant particulièrement ses distances avec Alidae. Nul ne pipait mot. Chacun se contentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre entre ces murs de pierre. Au fur et à mesure que la petite troupe avançait, le décor devenait plus morne et banal tandis que l'espoir s'envolait à chaque seconde qui semblait une torture pour tout le groupe. Ils revinrent donc inévitablement à leur point de départ. A la surprise du groupe, Effy n'était plus là, et Alidae se dit que c'était sûrement mieux.

La végétation commençait à s'appauvrir. Déjà les traits d'une ville apparaissaient. Il entendit un rire caverneux qui se rapprochait : l'être qui le pourchassait jubilait. Soudain, les fougères qui lui chatouillaient délicatement la plante des pattes disparurent, laissant place à un sol de pierre particulièrement désagréable sous le soleil ardent. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de chaleur comme ça ! se dit-il en sentant un rayon de feu lui effleurer les côtes. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'arrêta et exécuta une roulade afin de se tourner vers son adversaire. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, même s'il s'y attendait : la créature qui le pourchassait avait la silhouette d'un humain de près de cinq mètres de haut, qu'un halo orangé entourait en sa totalité. Il connaissait cet humanoïde ardent : c'était le pire danger que le monde avait à craindre.

- Enfin, te voilà à ma merci, Linkario ! Depuis le temps que je te cours après !  
- Qui te dit que je suis à ta merci ? Je ne me suis pas arrêté pour me laisser tuer sans montrer la moindre résistance. Mais parlons plutôt de la raison de toutes ces cavalcades. Depuis le temps que tu me pourchasses, tu dois bien avoir une bonne raison. Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Je te croyais plus sensé ! Tu ne t'es jamais interrogé quand à la signification du motif apparu sur ton poitrail dans des circonstances dont tu n'as plus aucun souvenir ? Involontairement, tu es mon rival, mais n'importe qui aurait pu pénétrer dans cette grotte avant toi. Seulement, sans le vouloir, tu t'y es aventuré en premier et tu as reçu un enseignement qui me manque. Regarde ton symbole : la Triforce. Elle comporte trois parties : le courage, la force, et la sagesse. J'ai les deux premières, qui me permettent d'accroître ma force à chacune de mes défaites. Tu as la dernière Linkario, et elle te dote d'une sagesse qui me surpasse. Étant donné le nombre de fois où tu m'as échappé, il arrive un moment où ton ingéniosité ne sert plus à rien. Et ce moment est arrivé. Tu ne me battras plus jamais, seuls mes égaux le peuvent. Je laisse cette énigme en suspens, et je peux bien te dévoiler ma faiblesse, au point où nous en sommes !  
- Justice sera faite et tu seras arrêté à temps, je saurai t'échapper encore une fois, et je sais désormais comment te détruire. Je connais parfaitement la signification de ta phrase. Ma quête a commencé, et tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Ni toi, ni personne ! Le jour où tu me battras n'est pas encore né !  
- **Faux** ! Tu es trop intelligent pour rester en vie. Certes, tu sais comment me battre, mais il te faudra m'échapper, les trouver, les réunir, et les mener à moi. Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu es seul, Linkario. La mort t'attend. Mais trêve de pourparlers, place aux agissements !

Il bondit, tête en avant ; son ennemi s'y attendait, et put s'écarter à temps. L'être de feu fit volte-face, joignit ses deux mains et envoya un énorme rayon ardent. Le renard bondit afin d'esquiver.

- **Ultralaser** !

Un puissant rayon clair émana de ses mains et heurta son adversaire à la poitrine, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Linkario retomba au sol avec panache et releva fièrement la tête.  
L'humanoïde hurla sa rage et plissa les yeux. Un volcan apparut alors sous les pattes écharnées de Linkario et il fut violemment projeté dans les airs dans une colonne de feu. Puis il retomba dans un énorme nuage de poussière. Il se releva tant bien que mal et lança un regard de défi à Darkness.

- **Aurasphère** !

Une balle bleutée se rua sur la créature de flammes et la projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Puis le renard secoua le petit doigt et un flux lui parcourra les entrailles. Sentant que son Métronome avait agi en Hâte, un espoir nouveau lui chatouilla les flancs et lui donna une énergie infinie. Intelligemment, il bondit dans les airs avec toute son énergie.

- **Gyroballe** !

Une boule d'acier apparut entre ses mains, et il la projeta sur la tête de Darkness. Le métal fondit sur sa tête, l'aveuglant. Linkario profita de cette diversion pour rapidement prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction des ruines du village. Il entendit son rival beugler, écumant de rage en reprenant son manège antérieur, projetant une multitude de boules de feu à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se lança à la poursuite du sage.

Après avoir fouillé le village de fond en comble sans y trouver la moindre étincelle de vie, Xamy se dit qu'il était tant de faire une halte afin de se reposer et réellement se pencher sur le problème. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvaient et s'il existait quelqu'un dans ce lieu. Était-ce le paradis ? Au moment où elle allait prendre la parole afin de réchauffer un peu le moral du groupe, un petit craquement se fit entendre. Puis, dans un magnifique crescendo, cela devint un vacarme assourdissant, mêlant explosions et combustions.

Une sorte de renard bleu qui courait à une vitesse impressionnante était pourchassée par des rafales de boules de feu. Le groupe fut soulagé de constater qu'il existait des êtres vivants dans ce monde. Mais quels êtres ! Maysa allait assaillir de questions le nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il se précipita à leurs pieds :

- Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je suis pourchassé par … Une créature de feu !  
- Non, c'est à toi de nous aider ! déclara Alidae, agacée par cette situation. D'abord, où sommes …  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais aidez-moi d'abord à vaincre ce ... monstre !

Sur ces paroles, il vacilla et chuta. Il s'était évanoui. La troupe leva alors les yeux vers le poursuivant de ce pauvre guerrier : un être à la silhouette presque humaine mais d'une taille bien plus importante et entièrement constitué de feu. La troupe en resta bouche bée, même Leonid qui s'était empêché de dire "il sort tout droit d'un film fantastique !" tant il avait les foies. Ils allaient devoir affronter ce colosse afin d'avoir toutes les réponses à leurs multiples questions. Le combat s'annonçait rude, mais ils y arriveraient s'ils étaient soudés et en affrontaient le danger ensemble.

Effy sortit de derrière une pierre : son regard indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas manqué le moindre mot de la conversation, qu'elle était pétrifiée de terreur et qu'elle allait oublier le passé et ses peurs afin de se ranger dans leurs rangs. Ils allaient tous devoir oublier, du moins quelques instants, le rôle d'Effy vis-à-vis du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

La créature sourit en voyant Linkario évanoui mais grimaça en constatant qu'il avait désormais une garde rapprochée. La pensée d'un combat la fit frémir et elle éclata d'un rire caverneux. Alidae grimaça, mais ne se laissa pas intimider, tout comme Xamy qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur, Maysa qui se dit qu'elle aurait acquis de l'expérience sur le terrain à son retour au Praha Garden (s'il y en avait un) et Kesame qui déposa délicatement Me-Tsukiyo par terre, excité à l'idée de livrer son premier combat digne de ce nom. Leonid et Effy restèrent un peu plus à l'arrière tandis que le premier assaut allait être lancé...


	3. Chapter 2 - Contre Darkness

**! A propos ! !**

**Voilà donc la suite des péripéties de nos chers aventuriers. Je pense poster les chapitres par deux, une fois par semaine, à moins que des invitations de votre part ne m'invitent à procéder autrement.**

**Je précise que toute remarque de votre part, laudative comme critique, est la bienvenue tant qu'elle est constructive.**

**Enfin, je terminerais ce petit ante-scriptum en indiquant que j'ai essayé de garder le texte d'il y a trois ans aussi intact que possible, n'ajoutant que de très légères corrections que je l'estimais vraiment indispensable. Bon je laisse la parole à nos chers voyageurs venus de loin après tout ce petit bavardage. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Contre Darkness !** _(par Démon)_

- Je crois que je peux m'en charger - déclara Xamy d'un ton révélant son extrême concentration - Après tout ce n'est qu'un homme recouvert de feu, non ?

Elle fit alors de gracieux gestes avec ses bras et des flocons de neige apparurent tout autour d'elle. Elle tendit ensuite une main vers la créature enflammée qui ne bougeait pas, confiante en sa puissance.

- Crystal arrow !

La neige se condensa en des centaines de petites flèches gelées qui fusèrent vers l'adversaire dans un sifflement strident. Leonid et Effy croisèrent leurs regards puis clignèrent des yeux.

- De la magie ? couina Effy.  
- Ce genre de chose ne peut arriver que dans mon sommeil, remarqua Leonid. Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est ça. Mais en même temps ça ferait trop cliché. Ça veut donc dire que tout ce qui se passe est réel !  
- Euh ... J'apprécie ta logique ...

Maysa s'éclipsa discrètement et fila plus loin dans le village. Comme toute l'attention était retenue par le combat, personne ne se rendit compte de sa disparition. Darkness n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver les flèches : elles fondirent largement avant d'avoir pu l'affecter. Xamy créa alors une gigantesque épée ainsi qu'un bouclier, tous deux faits de glace, puis elle fondit sur l'adversaire, tel un faucon. Alidae dégaina son épée qui s'enflamma aussitôt, mais Kesame la retint par une épaule.

- Attends, ne va pas risquer d'être blessée inutilement, elle a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait.  
- Je vais pas rester là à la regarder faire ! - protesta Alidae en se dégageant - Elle est peut-être forte, mais l'adversaire aussi. J'aime pas quand on se la joue solo !

Alidae fila rejoindre Xamy qui se battait maintenant avec son shuriken géant, ses attaques de glace n'ayant eu aucun effet. Kesame observa son louveteau et lui sourit.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus combattu, n'est-ce pas Me-Tsu ?

Son petit loup émit un jappement joyeux et remua fièrement la queue. Kesame joignit alors deux doigts et posa un genou au sol avant de prononcer :

- Suiton no jutsu ! Rasen'mizu !

Il plaqua violemment la paume par terre et un geyser apparut en dessous de Xamy et Alidae, qui semblaient retenir à grand peine les coups de l'adversaire. Il le contrôla de manière à ce qu'une spirale aqueuse entoure la créature de feu, puis il referma brusquement le poing. La spirale se referma autour du monstre tandis que Xamy et Alidae se faisaient projeter à terre par des boules de feu.

- Je l'ai eu, Me-Tsu.

Il caressa la tête de son louveteau, gardant l'autre main fermée, puis se redressa.

- Maintenant, Alidae, Xamy ! Il faut l'achever !

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent tant bien que mal et acquiescèrent. Xamy gela l'eau autour de la créature et Alidae concentra un maximum d'énergie dans sa lame, dont l'éclat tripla d'intensité. Puis la magicienne sauta tout en s'exclamant, donnant de son épée un violent coup sur le bloc de glace, qui vola en milliers de petites échardes :

- Sunrise!

- Tu l'as fait ! - jubila Leonid - Pardon, VOUS l'avez fait ! - s'empressa-t-il de corriger en remarquant le regard aigu que Me-Tsukiyo venait de lui lancer.

Alidae retomba doucement sur le sol, tandis que le groupe se rassemblait autour d'elle et de Xamy.

- C'était quoi exactement ? demanda Effy en ramassant un morceau de glace par terre.  
- Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à lui - dit Xamy en désignant le Lucario évanoui sur le sol, un peu derrière eux - Ouche ! Fais gaffe avec ton épée, Ali !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Alidae ... Une seconde trop tard. Une éclaboussure de sang, un bruit sourd, puis celui d'un mur qui s'effondre ...

- Le feu ne gèle pas.

Une explosion souffla le groupe et ils furent tous éjectés à des endroits divers, généralement contre des maisons qui s'effondraient sous le choc. Me-Tsukiyo fut le seul à échapper à la déflagration. Il leva ses petits yeux sur l'immense homme enflammé qui se tenait devant lui.

- On voit qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'expérience, tes amis, dit l'homme au petit louveteau qui mit la queue entre ses jambes, les oreilles tombantes.

Il s'apprêta à lui balancer une boule de feu, mais son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé de Linkario. Il sourit et marcha lentement vers lui. Alors qu'il allait le prendre par le cou pour le lui trancher, une colonne d'eau lui arriva en plein dans la figure et l'éjecta à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

- Alors grosse brute, tu penses nous avoir vaincus ? clama Kesame en repoussant un morceau de mur qui lui était tombé dessus, les doigts de la main droite joints.

Son louveteau aboya de joie et accourut vers son maître qui n'avait aucune égratignure. L'être de feu se releva également sans un bruit.

- Mizu no Tate, la technique du bouclier d'eau - déclara Kesame en s'approchant de Linkario, toujours inconscient - Élémentaire, mais efficace, comme tu peux le constater. J'ai été éjecté mais je n'ai subi aucun dégât.

Le monstre restait muet. N'ayant pas d'autre idée que de gagner du temps, Kesame continua à parler :

- C'était très futé de ta part d'incorporer les flammes de la lame d'Alidae. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort.

Aucune réponse. On ne distinguait que le crépitement des flammes qui recouvraient le corps de l'être.

- Tu as ainsi réussi à sérieusement blesser Alidae. Ta seule erreur aura été de ne pas déclencher l'explosion immédiatement. Je ne m'étais douté de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Ali soit éjectée.

Toujours le même silence. Kesame sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Jamais il n'avait vu un adversaire aussi puissant. La seule chose à faire était de garder son calme et d'attendre que Xamy se réveille. Son pouvoir de la glace était sans doute le plus utile face à un être du feu. L'homme de feu fit un pas. Kesame souffla alors, comme un globe d'eau les entoura suite à ces paroles, Linkario, Me-Tsu et lui :

- Mizu no Tate !

L'être continua d'avancer, un sourire de dément sur ce qui semblait être ses lèvres. Une goutte de sueur tomba sur Linkario. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche crispée, Kesame observait le moindre mouvement de son opposant, dans une concentration extrême.

- Ice Bullet !

Des coups de feu retentirent derrière Kesame et il aperçut des traînées gelées fuser vers l'être enflammé. Partout où son corps était frappé d'une balle, une grande surface gelait.

- Vite mec ! Amène tes loups par ici ! J'ai pas beaucoup de munitions comme ça, et elles sont précieuses !

Kesame ne se fit pas prier. Il mit Linkario sur ses épaules et se rua vers Leonid qui rechargeait rapidement son Desert Eagle avec des balles bleues. Du sang coulait de sa tête mais il ne semblait pas mal en point. Il attrapa Me-Tsukiyo et battit en retraite, en passant à travers les ruines, avec Kesame.

- Merci - souffla Kesame - Tu sais où sont les autres ?  
- J'ai été propulsé avec Effy - répondit Leonid en jetant de rapides coups d'œil en arrière pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis - Elle n'a rien. On a décidé de se séparer pour vous retrouver et se tirer d'ici vite fait.

Une explosion retentit derrière eux et un débris frôla leurs têtes. Leonid tira deux balles au jugé par-dessus son épaule et entraîna Kesame vers la droite.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de ce bordel ! J'ai plus qu'un chargeur de Ice Bullet après celui-ci ...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement comme truc ? De la magie ?  
- Bien sûr que non - se défendit Leonid - Ce sont des balles en alliage spécial. Elles sont remplies d'eau compressée au maximum. L'air passe à travers de petites fentes et refroidit l'eau, ce qui crée de la glace. La balle finit par éclater au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres en raison de la pression de l'eau et de la vitesse. Tout est gelé dans un rayon d'un mètre cube environ. J'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer le fonctionnement maintenant, mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la magie !

Ils arrivèrent en lisière de forêt où ils aperçurent Effy et Xamy penchées au-dessus d'Alidae, inanimée. Essoufflés, Kesame et Leonid s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elles, posant Me-Tsu et Linkario à terre.

- Elle perd trop de sang ! - s'exclama Xamy, les mains crispées sur la terrible déchirure sur le ventre d'Alidae - Où est passée Maysa ? Elle vient de Praha Garden, elle doit bien avoir une trousse de premiers soins, quelque chose comme ça !

- Je sais pas, elle a disparu quand l'autre horreur est arrivée ! répondit Effy, paniquée.

Une autre explosion retentit dans les ruines du village. Kesame comprit aussitôt comment ils avaient pu s'échapper aussi facilement et répondit en conséquence :

- Elle se bat contre lui.

Maysa n'en revenait pas : cette créature arrivait à lire ses mouvements ! Elle para une autre boule de feu avec son éventail et la réexpédia vers son adversaire sous forme de tornade. Aucun effet.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es volatilisée avant que tes compagnons ne m'attaquent, déclara l'homme de feu. Tu t'es empressée de vérifier s'il y avait des habitants à sauver. Comme c'est noble ! Pendant que tu courais dans les rues de ce village en ruines, tes amis périssaient contre mes flammes.

Maysa ne broncha pas face à la provocation. Au contraire, elle décida de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, une occasion de le distraire le temps de rassembler suffisamment de forces.

- La sixième leçon de base à la formation des jeunes soldats de Praha Garden nous apprend comment évaluer la force de quelqu'un. Je savais qu'ils étaient forts, au moins autant que moi. En revanche, toi, tu as l'air particulièrement bourrin. Aucune subtilité. Tout dans les explosions, rien dans la réflexion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand Darkness hurla de rage.

- Misérable petite humaine ! Je pensais t'épargner avec l'étendue de ma pitié, mais tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Maysa disposait désormais de l'énergie nécessaire à son attaque.

- Parle pour toi ! Aeros Flip !

Une effroyable bourrasque fusa de son éventail et frappa son adversaire de plein fouet. Il fut emporté dans un tourbillon et s'écrasa violemment sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

- Pour éteindre une bougie, il suffit de souffler dessus ! dit-elle, tandis que Darkness se relevait lentement parmi les décombres.

Elle mettait plus de temps que d'habitude à récupérer son énergie. Quelle était la cause de cet affaiblissement ? Et pourquoi cette attaque n'avait pas suffi à – au moins ! – faire s'évanouir son adversaire ?

- Tu vas payer, petite. Très cher. **Enkai** !

Un éclair enflammé fusa de sa main jusqu'aux pieds de Maysa, et elle fut soudainement entourée de parois enflammées.

« Merde ! Je dois l'éteind ... »  
- **Apocalyptico** !

Les parois se refermèrent violemment sur elle, la brûlant grièvement. Trois fois il répéta le maléfice, trois fois les parois écrasèrent sa pauvre victime ; trois fois, elle hurla de douleur. Les flammes s'évanouirent, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, les habits calcinés et la chair grièvement brûlée. Heureusement qu'elle portait son uniforme de Praha Garden, lui assurant une protection partielle contre le feu et le froid. Sans ça, elle aurait sans doute été tuée sur le coup. Enfin, de toute façon, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ses brûlures étaient trop importantes. Elle se recroquevilla, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues noircies, attendant la fin.

- Chienne d'humaine, voilà le sort qui attend ceux qui osent me défier. Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi te soulager ... Définitivement !

Il pointa un doigt vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Fire a ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase : un éclair rouge venait de lui frapper la poitrine. Il fut éjecté une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin. Maysa se redressa tant bien que mal pour identifier l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, portait un grand manteau rouge, un jean noir, et avait des yeux rouges ... Comme le sang. Il avait les mains dans les poches et avait une expression totalement neutre. Un grand fourreau couvert d'entailles était attaché dans son dos.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche intérieure et fonça vers Darkness qui venait de se relever – encore une fois. Il lui donna une rafale de petits coups rapides dans le torse et l'éjecta à nouveau avec un coup de pied surpuissant. Darkness se releva encore mais semblait en très mauvais état.

- Q ... Qui es-tu ? - interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

Toujours pas de réponse. L'homme rangea son couteau et remit sa main dans la poche, puis fondit une nouvelle fois sur l'être de feu, à la manière d'un rapace. Il donna un violent coup de pied retourné mais Darkness lui attrapa la jambe et le fit tournoyer avant de l'éjecter dix mètres plus loin. L'étranger retomba lourdement sur le dos mais se releva aussitôt, indemne, toujours les mains dans les poches. Son adversaire lui envoya des dizaines de boules de feu, mais il les évitait toutes, prenant peu à peu du terrain.

- Enkai !

- Attention ! - hurla Maysa, mais c'était trop tard. L'inconnu venait de se faire entourer par les flammes orangées.  
- Apocalyptico tria !

Les flammes se resserrèrent trois fois de suite très rapidement, puis disparurent. L'homme était toujours debout et semblait n'avoir rien subi. En revanche, il venait de prendre son ...

- Ton fourreau ? - beugla Darkness en voyant son adversaire qui brandissait son sabre non dégainé - C'est quoi cette connerie ?

L'homme disparut en un éclair rouge et or et tournoya autour de son opposant. Celui-ci, dans l'espoir de le toucher, fit un tour complet en tirant des rayons continus de laves autour de lui. Mais l'éclair fusait toujours, de plus en plus vite. Darkness souleva alors, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la réalisation :

- Attends, cette technique ... Tu es Blood !

L'homme arrêta brusquement de tourbillonner. Il replaça son fourreau dans son dos, remit les mains dans les poches et s'approcha de Maysa, ses cheveux blonds devant les yeux. Derrière lui, la jeune femme aperçut Darkness se faire propulser très haut dans les airs. Une onde de choc, partie de l'endroit où le dénommé Blood venait de tourbillonner, la plaqua au sol. Puis elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever.

- Je ... Merci ...

Blood regarda tout autour de lui, puis posa son regard neutre sur le visage brûlé de Maysa. Ce qui avait un petit côté effrayant.

- Euh ... Tu veux bien me ramener auprès des gens avec qui je me suis retrouvée dans ce monde ? Si tu sais de qui je veux parler ..

.  
Aussitôt, Blood se mit à courir vers la forêt. Bien qu'il allât à une vitesse considérable, Maysa ne se sentait pas ballottée entre ses bras. Elle sentait la caresse du vent lui soulager un peu ses brûlures. Pendant ce temps, Linkario utilisa sa capacité Soin sur Alidae, dont la plaie se referma aussitôt. Xamy essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier - lui dit-elle - Après tout c'est à cause de vous si elle est dans cet état.  
- Croyez bien que j'en suis terriblement désolé - s'excusa Linkario - Mais si je ne vous avais pas demandé de l'aide, ce monde n'existerait plus.

- Et d'abord, quel est ce monde ? - protesta Leonid - Nous sommes arrivés ici alors qu'on faisait une croisière en bateau et ...

Linkario se redressa brusquement. Son flair venait de détecter deux personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux à une grande vitesse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? - demanda Kesame, visiblement inquiet - Ne me dis pas qu'il nous a retrouvés ? Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as aussitôt lancé un sort censé camoufler nos ...  
- Ce n'est pas lui - coupa le Pokémon. Votre disparue revient avec un inconnu.  
- Hein ?

Tout le monde se redressa pour voir l'éclair rouge et or qui se dirigeait vers eux. L'éclair s'arrêta à deux mètres devant eux, révélant un homme qui tenait une Maysa évanouie dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, Blood - dit calmement Linkario.  
- C'est qui ce mec ? - demanda Leonid - Et pourquoi il tient Maysa blessée dans ses bras ?

Blood posa délicatement Maysa à côté d'Alidae, tandis que Kesame, s'approchant des nouveaux arrivants, fit remarquer :

- Elle a été brûlée ! Elle a bien affronté Darkness, comme je le craignais ... Je m'occupe de la soigner.

Xamy s'approcha de Linkario, fixant Blood dans le dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- C'est qui ce mec ?  
- Un chasseur de primes. Tout le monde l'appelle "Blood" en raison de la couleur de ses yeux.

Il haussa la voix pour que le chasseur de primes puisse l'entendre :

- Il est très redouté car il n'a presque jamais perdu. Personne ne l'a jamais entendu parler et personne ne l'a vu dégainer son katana. Il est plus froid que la glace. Mais j'ai déjà pu sonder son âme, je sais qu'il est bon.

Blood se retourna et regarda Linkario avec des yeux grand ouverts, mais gardant le reste de son visage totalement neutre.

- Plus froid que la glace, hein ? - ricana Xamy.

- Blood - poursuivit Linkario imperturbable - je suis sûr que pendant notre voyage, nous aurons l'occasion d'affronter des adversaires à ta hauteur. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ?

- Attends, attends Linka ... - répliqua Leonid, qui semblait tout à coup effrayé - Tu veux dire qu'on doit faire quelque chose ensemble ?

- Bien sûr. Vous devez me protéger pendant que nous recherchons les autres esprits élémentaires. Alors, Blood, c'est d'accord ? Je sais que tu me surveilles depuis un certain temps, je te demande juste si mener cette quête à plusieurs ne te dérange pas.

Tandis que Leonid restait immobile, comme rendu coi par les paroles du sage Lucario qui se trouvait devant lui. Comme Xamy croisait les bras, Kesame finissait de soigner Maysa, Me-Tsukiyo jappait et que Effy observait la scène, Blood se gratta la tête puis leur tourna à nouveau le dos. Enfin, il leva un pouce vers le ciel en signe d'approbation


	4. Chapter 3 - Des relations naissantes

**! Avant propos !**

**Ah bah pas trop tôt me diriez vous ! Juste pour vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont réellement s'enchaîner entre les différentes plumes des participants maintenant que les festivités sont lancées ! Comme précisé, j'indiquerais au début de chaque chapitre qui en est le rédacteur... Ah et au passage, pendant que j'y suis, voici un premier tableau indicatif pour qui détient quel personnage OC à la base apparus jusque là, d'autres viendront, je le préciserais auquel cas :**

**_Démon_****_ = Blood "le chasseur de primes au regard de sang"_**

**_Linkario_****_ = Linkario "le sage lucario"_**

**_Fukada_****_ = Xamy "la simili des glaces"_**

**_Lenia (41)_****_ = Alidae Fern "la magicienne élémentariste"_**

**_Manon_****_ = Effy "la voleuse"_**

**_Zora_****_ = Maysa Donda "la guerrière de Praha Garden"_**

**_Chibi-Ganon_****_ = Leonid Bachra "le gothique aux pistolets"_**

**_Kanine (01)_****_ = Kesame Linkin "le ninja" et Me-Tsu "le louveteau"_**

**__****Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des relations naissante**s _(par Fukada)_

La nuit tombait sur les ruines. Bientôt, les alentours furent plongés dans l'obscurité, on n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter ni les milliers d'autres petits bruits que la forêt partageait avec le vent. Même ce dernier s'était tu. Malgré le noir obscur de la nuit, une lumière s'échappait des ruines. Là, à l'abri d'un vieux bâtiment qui semblait encore tenir sur ses murs fragilisés, le petit groupe se reposait de la journée éprouvante qu'il avait vécu. Nul ne parlait vraiment. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis environ 24 heures et n'avaient fait que jusque-là combattre ensemble mais de manière maladroite, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blood. Oui, Blood. Ce chasseur de primes qui les avait aidé à combattre ou tout du moins à repousser Darkness, le Démon de feu qui avait auparavant pourchassé Linkario pour d'obscures raisons, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

A l'écart se tenaient Leonid et Xamy qui semblaient avoir sympathisé un peu plus que les autres. Ils parlaient à voix basse, de ce fait personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils se disaient. Dans le coin, sur un tapis de genévriers fraîchement cueillis et installés de manière à concevoir un lit était allongée Maysa, la valeureuse guerrière qui venait de la célèbre école Praha Garden. Elle dormait d'un sommeil léger mais reposé. Kesame se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier fixait longuement les flammes danser devant lui. Le crépitement du feu lui était rassurant dans cette nuit froide. Sur un rocher au-dessus du jeune ninja se tenait Alidae. Ses yeux bleu-océan parcourait la forêt. Chaque bruit suspect la tenait en alerte, prête à dégainer ses deux lames si besoin était. Effy, elle, s'était allongée dans l'herbe. Quelques fois, elle levait la tête pour regarder Alidae sur son rocher. Si elle venait à bondir pour contrer un danger, la jeune fille se sentirait prête à aller l'aider. Néanmoins, elle ne sentait pas de tensions particulières et reposa sa tête en fermant calmement les yeux. Quand à Linkario, il était aussi vers le feu. Le pokémon se reposait lui aussi de cette folle poursuite. Il levait parfois les yeux pour surveiller l'état de Maysa. Dans un même temps, il réfléchissait. Il avait ici tout un groupe de guerriers ayant de fortes capacités et une grande puissance. Seulement, il ignorait comment diriger un groupe et surtout le gérer. Il avait bien senti des tensions entre Leonid et Alidae qu'il espérait passagères. Kesame l'observait, ressentant la confusion du Lucario.

Soudain, dans la pénombre, une imposante silhouette apparut. Le regard d'Alidae s'arrêta net sur ce mouvement d'ombre. Mais elle se raidit. Il s'agissait de Blood, qui revenait de la forêt. Linkario le salua et l'invita à venir s'asseoir mais le chasseur de primes s'en détourna et alla grimper dans un arbre plus loin. Après avoir trouvé une branche pouvant supporter son poids, il s'y installa. Son regard était dirigé vers le ciel. Linkario poussa un léger soupir mais préférait qu'il se tienne en hauteur. Au moins, aucun danger n'était susceptible de les accaparer avec un tel garde du corps. Tout à coup, un hurlement de loup retentit dans la forêt. Il semblait se rapprocher de leur camp à une vitesse folle. Blood ne bougea pas mais Alidae bondit de son rocher en dégainant ses lames. Dans un même mouvement, Kesame se leva et s'interposa entre elle et la forêt.

- Du calme ! C'est Me-Tsukiyo qui revient de sa chasse !  
- Pardon ? - s'exclama la jeune fille

Linkario se retourna. Blood baissa légèrement les yeux mais les releva aussitôt pour fixer l'horizon. En effet, c'était le jeune loup qui revenait parmi eux. Sa gueule était couverte de sang. L'animal avait du se faire un festin ! Il vint au pied de son maître et jappa joyeusement. Kesame sourit et le caressa tendrement. Alidae, vexée, rengaina ses armes et alla s'asseoir sur son rocher en tournant le dos au groupe. Le lucario poussa un soupir. Plus loin, Leonid et Xamy ne s'étaient pas vraiment aperçu du remue-ménage. Ils continuaient à converser de manière totalement inaudible. Quelque fois, Blood les regardait mais seulement pour observer les mouvements du vent dans l'herbe entourant la jeune fille et le jeune homme.

- Alors … Tu n'as pas vraiment de cœur ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Je l'ignore … - répondit la simili.

Leonid avait remarqué depuis le début que la jeune fille s'exprimait avec un ton de voix monotone, traduisant le manque d'émotions et de sentiments.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de simili auparavant …  
- Je ne sais pas si on peut encore me considérer comme un simili aujourd'hui … Mon cœur n'est pas complet mais …Il est juste brisé …  
- Brisé … - murmura Leonid.

Leonid fixa les yeux de Xamy. Ces derniers brillaient d'un étrange jaune … Presque maladif. Un orange ocre se dégageait du centre, rendant son regard déjà plus doux. La jeune fille regardait la lune, ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps … Mais impossible d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Malgré un mal-être qui se dégageait d'elle, elle semblait aussi assez mystique, ce qui plaisait à Leonid qui reprit, brisant le silence :

- C'est marrant de se retrouver ici

Xamy ne répondit pas mais elle l'avait bien entendu. Cela lui était égal, étant donné qu'elle voyageait au gré du vent et ne faisait pas attention à ses destinations. Tout le contraire des autres qui avaient des familles … Donc des chez-soi … Là où ils pouvaient espérer retourner un jour s'ils se sentaient perdus. Mais la jeune simili, où pouvait-elle espérer retourner ? Personne ne l'attendait. Non, c'était elle qui attendait, toujours la même chose. Leonid leva les yeux vers la lune et exprima un grand sourire.

- Cette lune est magnifique, ça me procure un sentiment d'apaisement …

- Cela fait des mois que je la regarde … - fit Xamy, ouvrant ses yeux et regardant la lune

Leonid tourna la tête, en la regardant longuement dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne finisse par dire, se levant ensuite et laissant le jeune homme derrière elle :

- … J'espère moi aussi que j'exprimerais ce sentiment un jour …

- Mince … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? - s'exclama Leonid en la regardant s'éloigner  
- Parler de sentiment avec une simili, je ne sais pas si c'est efficace …

Cette remarque soudaine émanait d'une voix se trouvant derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, le jeune homme l'avait bien reconnue et lui demanda :

- Alidae ... Tu connais les similis ?

Visiblement, la jeune fille avait fini de bouder. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière avant de répondre, avant de s'avancer un peu et de regarder au loin Xamy qui avait disparu dans la pénombre :

- J'en ai entendu parler …

- Je ne sais si elle devrait autant s'éloigner … - s'inquiéta Leonid.  
- C'est son problème - affirma Alidae.  
- Eh, ne dis pas ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? - répliqua Alidae, levant un sourcil tout en le regardant

Leonid voulut répondre mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule. C'était Kesame. Ce dernier fit son sourire habituel. Il se leva et regarda Alidae.

- Alidae … Je suis désolé pour avant … Je ne voulais pas m'interposer comme cela … Tu as réagi pour nous prot …  
- C'est bon c'est du passé … - le coupa t-elle sans le laisser achever son propos.

Le ninja fit un pas en arrière, surpris de la réaction de la guerrière. Leonid baissa les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. La jeune fille était agacée. C'était évident. Elle s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Effy, allongée et cachée par les hautes herbes, observait la scène. Kesame soupira et s'assit à côté de Leonid. Un long silence s'ensuivit. On n'entendait plus que le courant du ruisseau au loin et quelques criquets chantant dans les hautes herbes. Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre. Leonid leva juste la tête et vit Xamy au loin qui venait de grimper sur un rocher surplombant tout le campement du groupe. Elle se trouvait à la même hauteur que Blood sur sa branche. De ce fait, le campement était bien surveillé. Elle s'assit juste et continua à regarder le ciel, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- C'est étrange … - fit Kesame en caressant son louveteau qui s'était au préalable allongé à côté de lui.  
- Quoi donc ? - répondit Leonid, content que quelqu'un puisse enfin briser ce silence.  
- On se retrouve tous ensemble pour aider Linkario, non ? Et on est incapable de communiquer correctement … C'est un peu triste.

- Ce n'est que le début … - finit par reprendre Leonid, passant une main dans ses cheveux après avoir prit une longue inspiration

Kesame leva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme gothique. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Le ninja le lui rendit avant de répliquer :

- Oui, tu as raison !

Effy sourit. Elle se leva et alla marcher un peu le long de la lisière. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, contrairement à Alidae. Près du feu, Maysa venait de se réveiller. Ses brûlures n'étaient désormais qu'un souvenir. Linkario fut soulagé de la voir en si bonne forme. La jeune fille se releva pour marcher un peu. Elle discuta un peu avec le renard.

- Alors … Ton but, ce sont les esprits élémentaux ? Et nous … Nous sommes … Tes gardes du corps ?  
- Je dirais plus des compagnons d'armes ! - corrigea le Lucario en souriant - Je vous ai appelés de manière vraiment brusque, je le sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Seulement …

Maysa sentit un tremblement dans sa voix. Un doute subsistait dans le cœur du Pokémon. Elle murmura donc de sa voix douce :

- Seulement … ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir choisi les bonnes personnes. Je veux dire … Nous sommes tous séparés ! Pour ce qui est de Blood, je le comprends aisément, mais les autres ?

Maysa leva la tête et observa les autres guerriers. Blood dans son arbre, somnolant. Leonid et Kesame discutant plus ou moins en se lançant des sourires gênés ainsi que Me-Tsu dormant en rond à côté de son maître. Alidae à l'écart du groupe semblant observer ses lames qu'elle avait sorties de leurs longs fourreaux noirs. Xamy assise sur son rocher en fixant inlassablement le ciel et les étoiles. Effy s'étant arrêtée pour écouter ce que disait Maysa. Elle exprima un sourire et continua sa marche, lentement. Et Linkario semblait regretter son choix. La jeune fille sourit malgré la situation.

- Linkario, les groupes, c'est toujours ainsi … Mais ce n'est que le début ! Osons regarder vers l'avenir ! Si vous nous avez appelés, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Vous avez eu raison ! Nous serons vos compagnons d'armes ! - s'exclama la jeune fille qui se relevait, sous le regard interloqué de Linkario

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du Lucario. Maysa avait parlé assez fort pour attirer l'intention des autres membres. Leonid et Kesame se retournèrent. Les deux exprimèrent un sourire, sans se poser plus de questions. Me-Tsu, qui s'était réveillé, jappa joyeusement. Au loin, Alidae osa un regard vers le feu. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle rangea ses lames dans ses fourreaux pour aller s'appuyer contre un arbre. Sur son rocher, Xamy baissa un peu la tête en direction de Maysa. Un vent léger faisait voler ses longs cheveux blancs aux mèches noirs. A la lumière lunaire, sa chevelure semblait teintée d'argent. Quand à Blood, son regard ne changea pas de direction. Mais la façon dont il tenait son sabre faisait bien penser qu'il avait entendu et enregistré les propos de la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden. Linkario observa tous ces faits et gestes. Il sourit à nouveau et déclara :

- Oui, tu as raison !

Maysa lui sourit chaleureusement et elle se rassit. Bientôt, la lumière du feu s'atténua … Annonçant la fin de la nuit et le début d'un nouveau jour...


	5. Chapter 4 - Remotiver les troupes !

**Ante propos !**

**Hey à tous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je rend rapidement la parole à l'histoire. Juste pour préciser que les choses sérieuses vont commencer à partir de maintenant vis à vis de l'aventure. J'espère que cette lecture vous plait autant que nous avons été ravis de la rédiger quelques années en arrière ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Remotiver les troupes !** _(par Kanine01)_

Kesame esquiva à droite, plongea pour éviter la fusée grise, roula, se jeta sur son agresseur, s'agrippant comme il put à son foulard. Il fut tiré dans l'herbe sur plusieurs mètres avant que cela ne cesse. Il se releva en éclatant de rire, grattant avec douceur la tête de Me-Tsukiyo qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, le narguant.

- Tu verras la prochaine fois, tu feras moins le malin !

Kesame sentit un regard noir peser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Alidae, le regardant avec dédain. Le ninja lui sourit, essayant d'éviter une nouvelle dispute. Peine perdue, la fille était déjà partie de son pas fier. Il soupira et chercha quelqu'un du regard.

Leonid farfouillait dans ses affaires dans l'espoir de trouver un reste de boîte de biscuits, ou quelque chose de comestible pour calmer sa faim. Il vit Kesame arriver vers lui, la mine un peu déconfite. Il aperçut Alidae, perchée sur un rocher, la mine boudeuse. Il comprit que ces deux-là s'étaient encore embrouillés. Alors que Kesame l'avait rejoint et que tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, le ventre du jeune gothique gargouilla si fort que tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, un fou rire général éclata. Kesame et Me-Tsu se roulaient par terre, Effy et Maysa se tenaient le ventre, Linkario avait un sourire apaisé et Leonid était écroulé de rire sur un mur. Blood était descendu de son arbre, mais restait toujours aussi impassible, tout comme Xamy. Celle-ci, toujours sur sa roche, dans l'exacte position qu'elle avait gardée durant ces dernières heures. Une fois le fou rire passé, les choses reprirent leur cours "habituel". Maysa et Effy étaient en grande discussion. Elles étaient visiblement en train d'échanger leurs opinions, et pas de la meilleure façon, c'est-à-dire en se disputant.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien - disait Maysa.  
- Tu devrais encore te reposer - insistait Effy - Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien !  
- Mais nooon ! Je ne sers à rien comme ça !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? - intervint Linkario.  
- Je ... - commença Effy  
- Elle refuse que je me lève - coupa la blessée.  
- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort - avoua le pokémon. Mais ...

La voleuse eut un sourire triomphant. Sourire qui s'effaça dès que Linkario eut fini sa phrase.

- … après tout, elle fait comme elle le désire !

Effy soupira et s'éloigna. Maysa sourit légèrement à Linkario, qui tourna les talons et alla méditer à l'écart. Elle se leva avec précaution, vacilla légèrement puis retrouva toutes ses facultés. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, et elle observa le groupe. L'humeur ne semblait pas être très joyeuse. La fille n'aimait pas ces tensions naissantes, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'approcha su rocher ou était installée Xamy et interpella cette dernière :

- Tu peux me laisser la place, j'ai une annonce à faire !

La simili baissa les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. En un bond, elle était à terre. Maysa tenta de grimper sur le rocher, mais elle n'avait pas encore récupéré complètement.

- Xamy, tu peux m'aider ?

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Maysa se dressa sur la pierre et demanda aux autres de venir et de l'écouter. Tous s'approchèrent, même Blood.

- J'ai remarqué que l'ambiance n'était pas top en ce moment !  
- En même temps on est bloqué dans un endroit inconnu- répliqua Leonid, et sans nourriture !  
- Oui mais si l'on commence à baisser les bras, on ne gagnera jamais la bataille !  
- Depuis quand il s'agit d'une bataille ? - demanda Kesame.  
- Depuis qu'on nous OBLIGE à aider un inconnu a exterminer un machin de feu - répliqua Alidae.  
- On ne t'as pas obligée - dit Maysa - Et puis tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?  
- Oui bon j'ai rien dit - marmonna la concernée.  
- Je pense que la première chose à faire est de chercher à manger - expliqua Maysa.  
- Complètement d'accord - approuva le gothique.  
- Bien. Alors. Kesame, Me-Tsu, Xamy, Leonid et Linkario, vous allez dans la forêt. Kesame, essaye de ramener de la viande, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la forme. Les autres, Linkario vous guidera pour trouvez des fruits. Ceux qui reste, on préparera un grand feu, on essayera de faire des assiettes et on discutera stratégie. Allez c'est partie ! Hop hop hop on se bouge ! Et arrêtez de vous disputer !

Tout le monde s'activa. Alidae chercha Kesame des yeux, et l'aperçut en train de parler à son loup. Elle s'avança vers Kesame et lui tendit la main. Le ninja la regarda sans comprendre.

- Sans rancune ! - lâcha Alidae.

Kesame comprit enfin et lui serra la main en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Puis il se leva, le visage sérieux. Il se mit à courir, le dos courbé, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, son loup sur les talons. La fille le regarda s'éloigner, puis se détourna. Il courait sans aucun bruit. Il bondissait gracieusement, tel un félin. La forêt lui appartenait. Me-Tsu, le nez au sol, flairait les pistes. Le ninja était en train d'inspecter une empreinte quand un petit jappement retentit. Il se retourna, mais son loup était déjà parti. Kesame haussa les épaules et se remit à inspecter les environs : il avait simplement dû repérer une proie.  
Il avait réussi à attraper 3 lièvres quand il se décida à rentrer de sa chasse. Me-Tsu n'était toujours pas revenu. Il devait être en train de déguster un lapin. Effy regardait la forêt d'un air rêveur. Un petit point noir apparut, grossissant à vu d'œil. A peine eut-elle le temps de se lever, que Kesame était à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres.

- A table - lança Maysa, qui était assise devant un énorme feu.  
- On arrive !

Tous s'installèrent autour du brasier. On fit cuire les lapins après les avoir dépecés. Ils plantèrent des fruits ressemblant beaucoup à des pommes sur des pics de bois et ils les firent dorer sur le feu. Tous mangèrent avec appétit, sauf Xamy qui semblait se forcer :

- Tu n'as pas faim ? - demanda Maysa.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger.

Tout le monde se tut, laissant place au crépitement du feu. Soudain, un long hurlement retentit. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la forêt, sauf Blood, Xamy et Kesame. Le ninja eut un large sourire. Il se retourna tout en se levant d'un bond, puis s'approcha des arbres. Me-Tsu surgit de l'ombre, sautant dans les bras de son maître. Celui-ci gratta le cou de son ami, fourrant son nez dans son pelage. Soudain, le louveteau stoppa son "léchage de figure" et poussa un petit jappement aigu.  
Kesame fronça les sourcils et entreprit de fouiller son pelage au niveau du foulard. Tous les autres s'était rassemblés autour d'eux. Enfin, le ninja arrêta de farfouiller et sortit un minuscule rouleau de parchemin. Il le déplia soigneusement, et lut à voix haute les inscriptions :

_« Au fond ..._  
_Toujours plus profond ..._  
_Dans les abysses ..._  
_En la froide pierre au reflet azur ..._  
_Renferme la clef ..._  
_de la destruction ..._  
_du monstre embrasé ... »_

Linkario prit le papier des mains du ninja et relut attentivement chaque ligne :

- Le message me semble clair.  
- Ah oui ? - demanda Xamy - Moi je ne trouve pas.  
- Le lac Hylia est l'endroit le plus profond de la région - expliqua Linkario - La "froide pierre au reflet azur" ... C'est sans doute le mythique Temple de Saphir. Quand à la clef ...  
- Une arme peut-être - suggéra Alidae.  
- Qui nous permettrait d'en finir avec l'élémental de feu -ajouta Leonid.  
- Peut-être - dit Linkario -En tout cas, en route pour le Lac Hylia !

Tous rangèrent précipitamment leurs affaires. Après la stupeur de s'être retrouvés dans un endroit étrange, l'excitation était là. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel quand il partirent des ruines.


	6. Chapter 5 - Le gardien du lac

**Chapitre 5 : Le gardien du lac** _(par Lenia41)_

Ce fut sous un soleil de plomb qu'ils parcoururent les flots sombres et tourmentés de la rivière menant vers le lac en question, profondément niché dans le fjord d'une montagne, suivant la rivière dans le sens contraire de son écoulement. Une immense plaine s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux émerveillés, bordée par le ciel azur dépourvu de tout nuage.

Le groupe, en marche, était scindé en plusieurs petits groupes selon les affinités : en tête, Linkario menait le chemin, les guidant vers ce fameux lac, discutant tantôt avec l'un, tantôt avec l'autre. A ses côtés, Leonid blaguait avec Kesame, faisant un concours de blagues d'un niveau très bas, le second accompagné par son fidèle compagnon de cœur, Me-Tsukiyo. Blood, comme toujours, restait isolé des autres, l'air neutre, comme s'il ne se préoccupait de rien ou peu de choses du moins. Xamy marchait aux côtés de Maysa, l'aidant à marcher à cause de ses blessures récentes, la jeune femme gardant malgré tout son humeur radieuse et encourageant ses camarades de fortune. Quand à Alidae et Effy, elles marchaient côte à côte mais ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Brisant son silence habituel, la première demanda avec brusquerie :

- Il y a combien de temps de trajet jusqu'à ce lac ?

C'est Linkario qui lui répondit tout en poursuivant son chemin :

- Encore une heure de marche à ce rythme, je pense. Pourquoi ?

Refusant à se lancer dans de longues et vaines explications, Alidae détourna le regard vers la plaine sans fin :

- Oh ... Pour rien. Juste pour savoir.

C'est alors qu'Effy prit la parole et lui demanda d'un air curieux :

- Au fait, la dernière fois ... Tu connaissais ce type sur le bateau et il te connaissait ?

D'un air très vague, Alidae répondit évasivement :

- Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur ...

Toutefois, elle ne daigna pas ajouter le moindre mot, malgré les multiples essais de sa compagne. Observant tous ces faits, Maysa souriait, et constata :

- Bon, ce n'est pas la perfection, mais cela avance dans le bon sens.

La jeune femme avait l'espoir que l'ambiance du groupe s'améliore, sinon ils ne pourraient jamais arriver à leurs fins, ni à aider ce pauvre guerrier à tuer ce monstre de flammes. Puis le voyage était bien plus sympathique avec une bonne ambiance. Dans le cas contraire, cela n'allait jamais bien loin. Et cela ne finissait, en général, pas très bien. Quant à Kesame, après s'être tordu de rire devant une blague pas très subtile de Leonid, caressa la tête de son louveteau avec tendresse :

- Tout va bien pour toi, Me-Tsu ?

Un aboiement joyeux du louveteau le rassura pleinement, puis il repensa à l'énigmatique message qu'ils avaient trouvé peu auparavant, et sa complète signification. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, comme si les choses n'aillaient pas être aussi simples qu'elles ne paraissaient l'être … Leonid fit alors remarquer avec un humour noir :

- Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à raconter chez moi, cela changera des dîners silencieux en famille, pour une fois !

Kesame en ria discrètement, comprenant par ce biais que les relations entre les membres de la famille du jeune homme ne devaient pas être brillantes, loin de là.

Il ne se passa rien de particulier jusqu'à l'arrivée aux rives du fameux lac. Alors que tout le monde se rassemblait sur la berge, Linkario en profita pour expliquer :

- Voici le Lac Hylia, un des lieux du domaine des Zoras, un peuple aquatique. Un temple dédié à l'eau est situé dans ses profondeurs, mais ce n'est pas à lui que nous nous intéressons. C'est à un autre, situé bien plus profondément, le Temple de Saphir. On va devoir y aller à la nage ...

Peu après ils plongeaient dans les eaux limpides et glaciales, aux minuscules vaguelettes brillant comme des diamants sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. Mue pas un mystérieux instinct, Alidae plongea en dernière, ses sens en alerte maximale. Ils nagèrent ainsi un bon moment, l'oxygène fourni par de minuscules masques à oxygène procurés par Maysa, sauf pour Kesame qui manipulait l'eau et pouvait se créer un poche d'air, ainsi qu'à son fidèle louveteau qui nageait à ses côtés avec habileté, et Ali avait un sort à sa disposition pour un effet similaire. Puis une éclatante lueur vit le jour, et sous leurs yeux, un magnifique temple sous-terrain pourvu d'imposants saphirs se découvrait. D'un modèle ancien, de grandes colonnes soutenaient un parvis rongé par les algues, et des marches de pierre délabrées conduisaient vers l'intérieur. La pierre blanche était ternie par les âges et les humeurs des courants marins. De lourdes portes de pierre barraient l'entrée. S'arrêtant à proximité, Linkario utilisa ses dons de télépathie pour s'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe :

**_« Voici le Temple de Saphir. Ces portes ne s'ouvrent qu'avec la présence d'un fragment de Triforce. Et comme je suis le porteur de l'un d'entre eux ... »_**

Associant le geste à la parole, une main posée sur la marque à trois triangles dorés inscrite sur son poitrail et l'autre posée sur la jonction des battants des deux portes, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un sceau semblable à la marque du pokémon apparut sur les portes, et dans un vif éclat doré les deux portes s'ouvrirent avec violence. Le groupe allait exprimer sa joie quand Ali, attentive à son environnement, ferma les yeux, et bondit apparemment à l'aveuglette vers un point précis derrière eux, criant dans sa poche vitale d'air :

**- Earth Creeper !**

Elle fit une série de gestes complexes avec ses mains, puis d'épineuses lianes de sable jaillirent des profondeurs et se jetèrent sur le point visé, suite à quoi un horrible cri se fit entendre. Puis elle recula vers ses partenaires d'infortune, et leur informa :

- C'est une sirène démoniaque ! Prudence, tout le monde ! M'est avis qu'elle ne nous laissera pas passer sans la tuer auparavant !

Ce à quoi Linkario répondit :

- Ses intentions sont mauvaises. Nous sommes ses proies !

Puis la vague de sable s'apaisa et révéla la créature en question : d'un buste de femme et avec une queue de poisson, sa peau était du même bleu que le lac, et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat aussi maléfique que le rire hystérique qu'elle poussa. Ses oreilles étaient telles les nageoires d'un poisson, tout comme ses mains aux doigts réunis par une fine membrane. Le groupe était aux aguets lorsqu'elle commença à chanter de sa voix merveilleuse. Tout à coup, sans que nul ne le remarque, de petites sphères électrifiées commencèrent à se former autour d'eux. En prenant soudainement conscience, Alidae, soucieuse en dépit des apparences de la vie des autres, cria avec énergie :

- Dégagez immédiatement ! Dispersez vous !

Bien que surpris, les autres obtempérèrent, et ils purent ainsi échapper au piège électrifié. Alors que le monstre récupérait son énergie, Linkario chargeait un Ultralaser, tandis que Leonid criblait le monstre de balles, Alidae utilisait des sorts de terre, Maysa lançait de violents courants, Xamy ses flèches de glace, et Kesame ses techniques aquatiques. Effy, restée à l'écart, s'approcha discrètement du monstre et lui porta un coup direct dans la poitrine, qui ne fut hélas pas assez précis pour tuer la sirène du premier coup, et fit passer cette dernière en mode "berserker". Furieuse, une onde électrique apparut autour de l'audacieuse jeune fille. Alidae, qui était la plus proche de la malheureuse, ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, cessa ses attaques, et se concentra sur sa magie, criant :

- Sacré, aide-moi, porte-moi avec célérité vers mon but !

Une aura d'or pur l'entoura et la téléporta auprès d'Effy, qu'elle poussa violemment sur le côté. Cette dernière, ne comprenant pas, se retourna et jura :

- Mais qu'est que tu fiches ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

Puis elle comprit le but de la manœuvre lorsque l'onde électrique se resserra sur l'errante mage, la piégeant dans une sphère de foudre, tandis que la sirène continuait de rire avec une rage hystérique. Alidae, touchée à bout pourtant, ne put retenir son sort d'air, et la bulle vitale se brisa alors qu'elle coulait vers le fond. Effy se dépêcha alors d'aller rechercher la victime, alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi la froide Alidae avait décidé de prendre l'attaque à sa place. Elle rejoignit le groupe en tenant fermement l'électrifiée, alors que Linkario lui ordonnait :

- Rentre avec elle dans le temple, vous serez en sécurité ! Quand à nous ...

La tension était palpable entre les membres du groupe, leur furie augmentée par le sacrifice d'une des leurs. Linkario, en posture de combat, achevait :

- On va lui régler son compte !

Alors qu'Effy emmenait la blessée avec elle, Kesame et Me-Tsu, Xamy, Leonid, Blood, Maysa et Linkario se mettaient en posture de combat, déterminés à emmener cette créature malfaisante derrière les portes de l'enfer ...


	7. Chap 6 Arc I - Viens me consoler

**! Avant propos !**

****Hello mes amis ! Désolée de l'attente, un peu débordée par les études, les cours, et le reste etc. Je reprendrais la version "translated" sous peu. Ce chapitre est court, mais je respecte les originaux que je ne corrige que très légèrement. Mais pour la peine, je vais peut-être poster un chapitre ou deux de plus !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ce sera un plaisir que de connaître vos opinions et progresser ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Viens me consoler, jeune humain ...** _(par Chibi Ganon)_

Chacun leur tour, ils essayaient de combattre cette sirène, qui n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle ne paraissait l'être. Mais aucune arme ne réussissait à l'atteindre. Ni même la technique de Kesame , le Rasen'mizu qui était pourtant si efficace et si puissante. Les balles de Leonid n'étaient que poussières pour la sirène, les crocs et les griffes de Me-Tsu n'avaient qu'effleuré ses écailles, Les techniques de glaces de Xamy n'avaient eu aucun effet sur la froideur de sa peau. Et ce fut pareil, pour les autres.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! - s'exclama Linkario.

- On ne peut donc pas tuer cette créature avec nos techniques et nos armes ? demanda Maysa d'un ton stressé.

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui saurait comment battre cette bête ? Vous n'avez jamais lu quelque chose dans les mythes ? reprit Linkario

- Des mythes ! Mais oui ! - cria Leonid avant de reprendre - Mais je ne connais que quelques petits détails qui ne servent pas à grand chose … À mon avis c'est pas la seule sirène, et sa particularité est qu'elle chante. Il peut y en avoir deux autres : une qui joue de la flûte et une autre qui joue de la lyre. Normalement les sirènes bercent ou ensorcellent en jouant leur musique. Il faut se boucher les oreilles comme dans l'Odyssée d'Ulysse ! Du moins, ça nous fera moins de dégâts. À préciser que les sirènes peuvent se nommer selon les légendes : Leucosia, Ligéia, Molpé, Raidné ...

- C'est pas le moment de bavarder sur les noms que peuvent avoir des sirènes - le coupa Linkario.

Mais en effet, deux sirènes apparurent à côté de celle qui était déjà présente. Ils entendirent un léger son de flûte et de lyre s'accompagner à une douce et triste voix. Les paroles étaient aussi mélancoliques que la mélodie.

_"Viens me consoler jeune humain ... _  
_N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre comme toi ... _  
_Dans les abysses de tous les lacs ..._  
_Je t'attendrais mon jeune humain ... _

_Laisse-toi guider, par ma voix mélancolique_  
_Laisse-toi guider, par le royaume d'Hadès ... _

_Viens me consoler jeune humain ... _  
_Une fois que tu seras mort. _  
_Viens me consoler jeune humain ..._  
_Une fois que tu seras à moi._

_Laisse-toi guider, par ma voix mélancolique._  
_Laisse-toi guider, par la royaume d'Hadès ..."_

Cette chanson n'agissait pas que sur les êtres masculins. Linkario, Blood, Leonid, Kesame et même Me-Tsukiyo furent envoûtés par la musique. Il s'avancèrent vers les sirènes sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que Xamy ne crie d'une voix tremblante :

- **Attendez** **!**

Étrangement, une larme coula de sa joue. Les sirènes voyant la larme de Xamy crièrent en pleurant de mê mâles revinrent à eux, et virent ce spectacle. Les trois sirènes s'entre-tuant, comme si elles étaient devenus complètement folles.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Leonid  
- **Fais attention** **!** - cria Xamy, ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel de sa part.

Leonid eut à peine le temps de pivoter qu'il vit les trois sirènes fusionner en une. Celle-ci ressemblait maintenant plus à un monstre marin aux grandes cornes, n'ayant plus la moitié du corps en poisson mais en cheval.

- **C'est quoi ce truc ?! -** s'écria Maysa.

La sirène, désormais changée en une étrange créature marine, s'attaqua alors à Linkario qui réussit à prévoir le coup à temps. Tous se regardèrent et attaquèrent la chose à l'unisson. Mais elle ne subit aucun dégât. Ils se dirent alors qu'elle ne pouvait être battue. Blood vint enfin, armé de son fourreau, et intima à Leonid de se rapprocher par un petit signe de main. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de baissera son regard sur le pistolet du jeune homme, qui eut soudain une drôle d'impression, comme s'il comprenait ce que le chasseur de primes attendait de lui. Blood courut pour atteindre enfin le cœur de l'immonde bête. Au moment où il lacéra le cœur du monstre, Leonid y tira avec son Desert Eagle. Tout le monde regarda alors les deux hommes aux chevelures blondes avec de grands yeux quand ils virent que la bête était alors redevenue une femme. Mais cette fois, sans corps de poisson. Non, une simple femme ... Elle n'était pas morte, et sa blessure n'existait plus. Elle se leva et exposa alors son visage qui avait complètement changé. Et ses cheveux étaient gracieuses, d'un blond de blé, et ses yeux bleu saphir. Enfin, elle se releva et regarda le groupe avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Qui est-ce ? - murmura Xamy.

- C'est ... La princesse Zelda en personne - affirma Linkario en s'inclinant.

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction...


	8. Chap 7 Arc I - Le Temple de Saphir

**! Avant propos !**

****Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre des péripéties de nos aventuriers. Une nouvelle recrue d'importance, un début de révélations importantes, une situation de plus en plus compliquée alors que les choses sérieuses commencent... ainsi que les tensions naissent !

Nous commençons donc le premier Arc : celui du Temple de l'Eau. La fanfiction étant assez longue, il risque de nous occuper un petit moment. J'espère que le concept et l'histoire vous plaira, et je rends la parole à notre récit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Temple de Saphir et ... Blood**? _(par Démon)_

- La princesse Zelda ? - s'étonna Kesame. Comme dans le jeu vidéo "The Legend of Zelda" ?  
- Bien sûr - répondit calmement Linkario qui se dirigeait désormais vers une princesse Zelda profondément endormie - Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Leonid et Maysa furent les seuls à acquiescer. Ils en furent d'ailleurs tellement surpris qu'ils regardèrent les autres avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi, le fait qu'on soit au lac Hylia ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? - s'interrogea Maysa.  
- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait le lien - dit Kesame -Et puis je n'y ai jamais joué, j'en ai juste beaucoup entendu parler.

Leonid intervint, comme s'il était excédé que personne ne connaisse ce chef d'œuvre :

- Mais enfin ! Nous ne sommes pas les trois seuls ici présents à connaître ce jeu, tout de même ?

Leonid et Xamy se regardèrent un instant, puis le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir indigné.

- Enfin bon, on s'en fiche - déclara Maysa - La véritable question, c'est : pourquoi la princesse Zelda s'est-elle transformée en affreuse sirène carnivore ?

Linkario observait le visage pâle et paisible de la princesse, dont les magnifiques cheveux d'or se laissaient doucement ballotter par l'eau claire.

- Je vous dirai tout plus tard. Notre principal objectif est de retrouver les élémentaux pour qu'ils nous prêtent leur force, et il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux doit se trouver dans ce temple.

Il désigna d'un gracieux geste de la patte le passage où Effy et Alidae les attendaient.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi - remarqua Kesame d'un ton plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire - Tu dis tout le temps que tu vas tout nous expliquer après.

Mais Linkario commençait déjà à nager vers l'antre du temple, et le reste du groupe le suivit après un court instant de doute. Seul Blood n'avait pas bougé. Lorsque Kesame tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait, il le vit tourner lentement la tête de droite à gauche, puis baisser les yeux, comme s'il était soudain pris d'une grande fatigue. Le premier constat que firent les compagnons en entrant dans le temple, c'était que l'eau n'y pénétrait pas. Ainsi, ils eurent l'impression de traverser une cascade pour arriver dans une grotte particulièrement fraîche.

- Alors, comment va Alidae ? s'enquit Maysa en récupérant ses mini-masques à oxygène.

Effy tourna précipitamment la tête, comme si elle était surprise de voir arriver tant de monde d'un seul coup, puis répondit d'une voix légèrement éteinte :

- Elle a subi une grave électrocution, son corps est parcouru de spasmes depuis qu'on est là.  
- Les sirènes sont des adversaires plus redoutables que les gens ne veulent bien le croire - déclara Linkario qui avait délicatement posé la princesse contre le mur du couloir dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer.

Il s'agenouilla devant la blessée et joignit les pattes. La lueur bleue qui s'en dégagea laissa comprendre qu'il utilisait sa capacité Soin, une fois de plus, sur la fière guerrière qu'était Alidae.

- Linkario - s'exclama Leonid - vu le nombre de fois où l'un de nos compagnons a failli mourir à cause de vous, en à peine un jour, je crois que le temps est venu que vous répondiez à toutes nos questions. Sinon, je ... Je vais devoir vous forcer à nous le révéler !

Il dégaina son Desert Eagle avec une rapidité exceptionnelle mais Blood, plus rapide encore, s'interposa entre lui et Linkario, son couteau à la main.

- Leonid - dit calmement le sage, qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris par cette réaction, je ne révélerai rien à personne tant que je n'aurai pas rencontré le premier élémental.

- **Mais pourquoi** **?!** - s'écria-t-il, la main qui tenait son pistolet commençant à trembler.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était évident que l'état d'Alidae l'avait choqué. Maysa, Effy et Kesame restaient silencieux, mais ils étaient absolument d'accord avec leur camarade : ils devaient en savoir plus. Xamy, quant à elle, se contentait d'admirer le mur d'eau que formait le lac, comme dans un aquarium. A quoi bon en savoir plus ? Elle n'était pas du tout aussi affectée par les événements que les autres. Pour elle, cela ressemblait à tout et à rien.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'Alidae est dans un état grave, et Maysa s'est faite brûler vive ... sanglota Leonid, dont les nerfs avaient lâché. Nous avons tous été en danger de mort, et nous ne savons même pas pourquoi ! Alors vous devez nous en dire plus !

Linkario ferma les yeux avant de murmurer

- Je regrette. J'ai déjà dit le maximum, pour l'instant. Vous devez m'escorter pour m'aider à retrouver les élémentaux de terre, d'eau et d'air afin de sauver le monde de la menace que représente Darkness. Vous ne devez pas en savoir plus pour l'instant.

Leonid serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, faisant couler les ultimes larmes de ses yeux :

- Si tu ne parles pas ... Je bute ton clown.

Il tira si vite que tout le monde, Blood y compris, fut surpris. L'homme aux cheveux blonds n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et la balle traversa son manteau, à l'endroit du cœur. Linkario ne fit rien pour empêcher le coup de feu, mais Kesame avait lancé une technique soporifique pour calmer Leonid, qui s'effondra par terre, tandis que Blood portait une main à son cœur, l'autre lâchant son couteau. Xamy, Effy et Maysa assistaient toutes les trois, silencieuses, à cette scène, sans avoir la moindre envie de réagir.  
Kesame adossa Leonid contre le mur, à côté de la princesse, tandis que Me-Tsukiyo observait Linkario d'un œil farouche. Personne ne se précipita vers Blood pour lui porter secours. Les autres, ne sachant presque rien de lui sinon sa froideur, n'en avaient effectivement rien à faire. Blood sentit quelque chose bouillonner en lui. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, il lui parvenait presque continuellement. Mais il l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus rouges. La balle tomba sur le sol et rebondit plusieurs fois dans de petits échos métalliques. Blood regarda sa main : il n'y avait pas de sang. Il referma brusquement son poing, tremblant, et regarda ailleurs sur le sol.

- Blood - dit Linkario en se redressant - ramasse ton couteau et pars en éclaireur dans ce couloir. Alidae n'a pas besoin d'être à nouveau blessée.

Maysa et Effy eurent la même réaction :

- Il est toujours vivant ?

Puis elles plaquèrent leurs mains devant leurs bouches et échangèrent un regard apeuré, comme si elles ne comprenaient pas comment elles avaient pu dire ces mots. Blood les regarda un instant, de son regard neutre, avant de ramasser son couteau et de leur tourner le dos, les mains dans les poches, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du long couloir de pierre.

- Mesdemoiselles - dit Linkario - Blood est capable de repousser les limites de son corps. Ainsi, juste par la volonté, il peut obtenir de ses muscles qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de "carburant" pour fonctionner, il peut rendre sa peau ou ses os beaucoup plus résistants, des prouesses de ce genre. Ce n'est pas de la magie, plutôt une sorte d'auto-surexploitation corporelle. C'est un mystère de plus quant à son origine ... Car cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit humain à cent pour cent.

Tout le monde écoutait avec avidité les paroles du Pokémon, car son fragment de sagesse le dotait d'une telle éloquence qu'elle lui permettait d'obtenir l'attention de quiconque l'entendait. Leonid, la princesse Zelda et Alidae, tous les trois adossés contre le mur, étaient toujours inconscients.

- En fait - poursuivit Linkario - je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité sur Blood. Je connais son passé. Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit tout de suite c'est que je ne connaissais pas votre valeur. Je ne parle pas de votre valeur au combat, mais de votre puissance d'esprit. J'ai n'ai cessé de surveiller vos comportements, vos réactions, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et ce que je viens de voir m'a ouvert les yeux. Vous êtes bien dignes que je vous révèle un fragment de l'histoire de Blood...

Il dirigea une patte vers les trois personnes adossées contre le mur et se réveillèrent aussitôt. Sans poser de questions, ils écoutèrent la suite du discours de Linkario avec la même ardeur que leurs camarades.

- Je ne sais pas si Blood est totalement humain, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ses capacités, ses yeux, son attitude ... Mais je sais cependant une chose : le sang qui coule dans ses veines est le même que celui d'un humain qui fut, jadis, dévoré par la rage, la haine, la douleur et le chagrin. Cet homme était un mage noir. Si puissant que seule sa propre rage a pu le détruire. Blood est son descendant ... Forcé. Un démon de l'ancien temps a récupéré le sang de ce mage noir, et a tenté d'en créer une copie, un clone. L'expérience échoua, car ce clone ne disposait d'aucun pouvoir maléfique. Le clone en question était une femme.

Linkario marqua une pause dans son récit, afin d'observer plus attentivement l'étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux de ses auditeurs. Puis il reprit :

- Les femmes peuvent être d'excellents mages noirs, oui, mais dans ce monde, seuls les hommes peuvent atteindre le degré maximum de malfaisance. A l'inverse, elles sont beaucoup plus efficaces que les hommes pour répandre le bien, et ainsi maîtriser la Sainte Magie. Cette femme était donc l'exact opposé de ce que le démon avait voulu créer. Le démon s'exila, dans un espace entre les espaces, et ne revint plus jamais. En revanche, la femme vécut heureuse en ce monde. Elle se porta garante d'une période de paix qui dura tout un siècle. Le reste devint une légende. Il paraît que, chagrinée de devoir abandonner ce monde à la guerre et au vice, elle mit au monde un enfant, dans l'espoir qu'il soit aussi bon qu'elle le fut.

Linkario s'arrêta à nouveau. Ses camarades semblaient commencer à comprendre, alors il reprit :

- Blood est le fils de cette femme.C'est en apprenant cette légende, tandis que je fuyais Darkness, que je suis tombé sur le descendant. Je pensais qu'il allait rétablir la paix, comme sa mère. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution en vue à ce moment que de compter sur lui ... C'est donc en sondant l'aura de Blood que j'ai appris ce qu'il en était. En effet, son aura est absolument différente de tous les autres humains que j'ai sondés. Par exemple, la votre, et celle de tous les humains que j'ai croisés, est chaude, comme n'importe quel être vivant en Hyrule.

Linkario s'interrompit et observa mystérieusement Xamy pendant quelques secondes. Puis il reprit :

- Celle de Blood n'est même pas froide, elle est inexistante. Aucune chaleur, aucune froideur, juste un signal comme quoi Blood existe. Je me suis alors intéressé de plus près à cet homme, sondant aussi bien son esprit que son cœur. Je fus très surpris. Ses pensées sont incompréhensibles. Ce n'est qu'un enchevêtrement farfelu de souvenirs, d'idées et de pensées que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Et son cœur est vide. Absolument vide. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'émotion, de sentiment quelconque.

Linkario baissa les yeux, avant de reprendre les explications :

- Blood est un mystère. Ses souvenirs sont lisibles : je sais ce qu'il a vécu, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a ressenti les choses qui lui sont arrivées ... Et ses projets sont illisibles. Il a érigé une barrière mentale. Je n'ai jamais vu une barrière comme celle-là. J'en ai violé de très nombreuses, mais c'est la première fois que je me heurte à cela.

Il regarda soudain derrière lui, avant de faire remarquer, terminant la longue série d'explications :

- J'avais oublié qu'il était parti en éclaireur. Nous ferions mieux de le suivre.  
- Attendez ! - s'exclama Leonid.  
- Ravi de voir que mes soins ont réussi à soigner tout le monde, ainsi que tes nerfs, Leonid - dit le Lucario qui avançait toujours.

Le groupe se mit en marche, à sa suite. Leonid poursuivit néanmoins, plus calmement :

- Linkario, vous venez de nous dire que ... Que vous avez lu les souvenirs de Blood ... Pouvez-vous nous les révéler ? Afin qu'on soit fixés ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ça, mon garçon, mais je ne te dirai rien. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas de soucis : tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Cela faisait désormais une demi-heure que le groupe avançait dans le long tunnel de pierre, que Linkario éclairait grâce à une Aurasphère en lévitation au dessus de sa patte. Ils avaient croisé de nombreuses traces de lutte, notamment des petits cratères, des fissures ou même des éboulis, mais il n'y avait ni cadavres de monstre, ni taches de sang. Après une heure de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire, pourvue d'une dizaine de portes en cuivre. Chacune était gravée d'un numéro allant de 0 à 9. Le plafond était, à la manière de l'entrée du temple, un mur d'eau. La salle était abondamment éclairée par des Loupio et des Lanturn, des pokémons aquatiques capables de produire leur propre lumière, qui nageaient en rond environ six mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

- C'est magnifique - déclara la princesse Zelda en observant cette lumière naturelle qui découpait les ombres d'une manière plus pâle et floue.

Tout le monde, hormis Linkario, sursauta quand elle prononça ces mots. Effectivement, ils avaient oublié que la personne qui les suivait, un peu éloignée dans leur dos, n'était pas Blood, mais bien la princesse elle-même.

- P ... Princesse ! - balbutia Alidae, l'observant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes de surprise, ayant été inconsciente lors des explications initiales.

- Ah oui, on a oublié de te dire - dit Kesame en caressant tendrement Me-Tsu - la sirène qui nous a attaqués n'est autre que la princesse Zelda. En revanche, si tu veux savoir pourquoi elle s'était transformée en affreuse sirène mangeuse d'hommes, je te conseille d'attendre : Linkario ne nous a encore rien révélé, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il en cache un rayon.

Linkario observa les numéros gravés dans les portes et remarqua que le zéro n'avait pas été gravé avec le même outil que les autres chiffres. Il ne sentit aucune aura malfaisante derrière, alors il ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec Blood qui traînait un cadavre d'homme poisson vers une montagne de cadavres de monstres aquatiques : crabes géants, serpents d'eau maléfiques ...

- Z'est guoi, zedde horrible odeur ? - demanda Maysa qui venait de passer la tête à côté de l'épaule de Linkario, le nez bouché.

Blood jeta le cadavre sur la pile. Maysa s'écarta et il sortit de la pièce après s'être fourré les mains dans les poches.

- Quand je vous disais que ses idées pouvaient être farfelues - ricana Linkario en refermant la porte de la salle.

Il faisait maintenant face au groupe complet.

- Bon, on passe par quelle porte, alors ? - demanda Effy en jetant un regard circulaire aux neuf autres portes.

- Tout d'abord - dit Linkario - je vais les sonder pour savoir si une mauvaise surprise nous attend derrière. Je pense qu'elles sont toutes piégées, mais également que nous pouvons toutes les franchir. Je ne me trompe pas, princesse ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Zelda acquiesça et ajouta de sa voix douce :

- Vous allez devoir toutes les franchir, car au bout de chacune d'elle se trouve une manette qui fait s'élever le niveau de l'eau.

- Vous voulez dire que le "plafond" d'eau s'élèvera au fur et à mesure, et qu'il nous révélera un passage pour la suite ? - questionna Maysa.

- Très perspicace - répondit la princesse, un sourire aux lèvres - Mais il faut également savoir que le niveau de l'eau de l'entrée montera en même temps. Ce qu'a fait Blood n'est donc pas inutile ...

- Comment ça ? - s'étonna Alidae, haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien, à idée farfelue, solution farfelue. Ces cadavres rassemblés nous permettrons de faire un mur qui bloquera la progression de l'eau de l'entrée. C'est dégoûtant, mais je suis rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un a pensé que ces monstres pouvaient servir à quelque chose.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blood. Celui-ci n'écoutait rien du tout ; les mains dans les poches, l'expression toujours aussi neutre, il observait les pokémons qui nageaient au dessus d'eux.

- Il cache bien son jeu, celui-là - dit Alidae avec un mince sourire.

Linkario reporta l'attention sur lui :

- Bien. Ainsi, nous allons tester chaque porte une par une, avec la plus grande prudence. Puis nous passerons les épreuves pour atteindre le mécanisme. Pendant ce temps, une deuxième équipe érigera le – hum hum – mur de cadavres. Qu'en dites-vous, messieurs ? Laisseriez-vous une tâche aussi ... Ingrate à des damoiselles ?


	9. Chapter 8 Arc I - Première porte

Pas grand chose à dire. Les choses sérieuses commencent, avec la première épreuve d'un premier temple... assez retord !

Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon que, au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, avis, appréciations, remarques, etc. Je et ceux que je représente nous serions heureux de les recevoir ! Mais je ne vous embête pas davantage, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Première porte ..**. _(par Zora)_

Effy regarda la première porte. Elle semblait être faite de granit et brillait d'une étrange teinte bleutée phosphorescente. Les autres portes ne se manifestaient pas de cette manière, laissant penser que cette première épreuve invitait le groupe de guerriers à ouvrir le passage. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains foncés luisant à la lumière émis par les pokémons aquatiques qui continuaient leur petite balade au-dessus de la troupe s'approcha de la porte. Elle la tapota légèrement, Celle-ci sembla luire un peu plus fort. Elle se mit à frotter sa main contre la paroi de granit qui se révéla être très poussiéreuse. Alors que la poussière s'effritait dans un nuage gris, une inscription se dévoila :

_C'est par la maîtrise de la malice que vous déjouerez le regard des abysses_

- Ha, c'est très poétique dis donc ! - s'exclama Kesame en s'étant approché de la jeune fille et ayant lu l'étrange phrase.

- Lis-là à voix haute Effy ! - demanda Alidae, gardant son imperturbable tranquillité.

Elle s'exécuta, lisant la phrase avec grande élocution. Puis elle se retourna et regarda les autres, perplexe :

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

- C'est peut être une énigme ? - proposa Kesame en haussant les épaules.

- Ou un conseil ! - renchérit Leonid.

Soudain, un son grave retentit dans l'air humide des lieux. Un léger tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et la porte qui portait l'étrange phrase se mit à bouger. Elle s'enfonça dans le sol, soulevant un énorme nuage de terre et de poussières. Puis le tremblement de terre cessa et, à la place de la porte de granit bleutée se trouvait un passage aux parois de dalles polies, arborant une teinte turquoise. Kesame écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha lentement de cette nouvelle entrée.

- Il a l'air long ce couloir ... - murmura-t-il en observant le fond noir.

- Fais attention ! Il y a peut être un piège ! - s'exclama Maysa, soucieuse.

- Non, cette porte n'en contenait aucun, heureusement ... - la rassura Linkario - Par contre, j'ai senti une étrange masse à l'intérieur, je ne saurais dire exactement quoi ...

- Une ... Masse ? - répeta Leonid.

- Bah ! Vous n'avez fait que sonder un gros tas de pierres ... - lâcha Alidae en faisant tournoyer son sabre dont la surface métallique de la lame luisait d'une teinte rougeâtre, similaires aux flammes.

- Ho je ne crois pas ... Ce "tas de pierres" bougeait à une vitesse très régulière ...

- Vous n'êtes pas très rassurant quand vous parlez, le saviez-vous ? - ironisa Kesame.

Me-Tsukiyo poussa un petit jappement, approuvant les propos de son maître.

- Bon ! Je propose que nous fassions deux équipes ! - proposa Alidae, sans s'occuper davantage de Linkario - Une équipe s'occupera d'aller activer les leviers tandis que l'autre s'occupera d'ériger le "mur de cadavres".

- Bonne idée ! - lança Leonid. je me propose pour l'activation des leviers.

- Moi de même ! - renchérit Maysa.

- Moi aussi ... - souffla Xamy.

- D'accord. Nous quatre partons pour le premier levier. Les autres, surveillez le niveau de l'eau. Dès qu'il commencera à monter, préparez à ériger le mur !

- Chef, oui chef ! - ironisa Kesame.

- D'accord ... Mais soyez prudents ... - souffla Effy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Effy ! - s'exclama Maysa - Nous sommes ensemble, non ?

- Oui ... Tu as raison ! - sourit lentement la jeune fille.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait malheureusement que ce "ensemble" ne signifiait en aucun cas "unis", bien que des signes timides de communication s'étaient fait voir, il y a peu de temps. La jeune fille resta silencieuse en regardant les quatre guerriers s'engouffrer dans le passage. Kesame, qui les regardait aussi partir, se retourna soudainement vers Linkario :

- Mais ... Vous devriez les suivre non ?

- Non, je dois rester ici pour terminer de sonder les portes restantes - expliqua le pokémon au pelage bleu roi - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils s'en sortiront très bien.

- J'aimerais vous croire, Linkario ... - murmura Effy. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je meurs de peur ...

- C'est tout a fait normal dans ce lieu ... - fit remarquer le ninja - C'est assez lugubre, surtout avec un tas de cadavres puant à côté de nous.

- Ça ne me dérange pas spécialement en fait - avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés.

- Tant mieux parce qu'il va falloir toucher ces choses - ironisa Kesame.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait attendre que le niveau de l'eau monte. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur un gros rocher humide et se mit à siffloter. Effy l'observa, heureuse qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez confiant, malgré la situation. Le jeune louveteau alla se frotter contre la jeune fille qui, surprise le regarda. Me-Tsukiyo leva son regard argent vers elle, une lueur de bonté y brillant. La jeune orpheline sourit, apaisée par le jeune animal. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et le caressa affectueusement. Kesame les regarda, sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva de sa corniche et se dirigea vers eux :

- Tu sais, des fois je me dis qu'il ne lui manque que la parole ... Bien que pour moi, il parle déjà !

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un compagnon comme ça ... - souffla la jeune fille, une lueur triste dans son regard.

Le jeune homme la regarda, un peu désemparé. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire mais tout laissait à penser qu'elle devait avoir un passé plutôt douloureux. Il n'osa pas poser la question, imaginant bien que cela serait peu discret. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva la tête, un peu surprise :

- Ne te fais pas de souci Effy ! - la rassura-t-il - On s'en sortira. Après tout, nous sommes une équipe !

La jeune fille sourit, touchée par la gentillesse de Kesame. Elle se releva, retrouvant un peu de fougue :

- Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on y arrive. Et ce, malgré les dangers !

- Bien parlé ! - s'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant aussi.

Kesame observa alors le couloir aux parois de dalles turquoises :

- Au fait ... Tu sais ce que cette phrase signifiait ?

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ... - avoua Effy - J'ai l'impression ... Qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui les attend.

Derrière eux se trouvait Linkario, accoudé à un mur aux cotés de la princesse Zelda. Non loin d'eux se trouvait Blood qui continuait sa silencieuse observation des pokémons aquatiques, bien qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait un instant tourné son regard vers les deux jeunes personnes :

- Tu as l'air pensif ... - remarqua Zelda.

- Princesse ... - dit le Lucario - On pourra me dire tout ce qu'on voudra. Mais je suis sûr d'avoir choisi les bonnes personnes pour cette quête !

Le couloir semblait être infiniment long. Les parois luisaient étrangement, comme si la présence des quatre guerriers les activaient. Maysa et Leonid se trouvaient derrière, tandis qu'Alidae, suivie de près par Xamy, ouvrait la marche. Une sensation de forte humidité se fit sentir et une odeur salée s'éleva dans l'air. Un son étrange semblait sortir du fond du couloir, comme un grognement sourd.

- Vous entendez ce que j'entends ? - dit Leonid.

- Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre - avoua Maysa - Au fait, pourquoi Linkario n'est pas venu ? On aurait peut être besoin de lui et ...

- Surtout pas ! - coupa Leonid - Ce renard décoloré ne veux même pas nous dire pourquoi on est là ! On a donc pas besoin de lui.

- Eh ! Ne parle pas de Linkario comme ça ! Il veut seulement nous aider - riposta Maysa.

- Dis plutôt qu'il veut qu'on l'aide ! - corrigea Leonid - De plus, Alidae et toi avez bien failli mourir ! Désolé, mais ce n'est pas la conception du mot "aide" ça ...

- Leonid ! - le coupa d'une voix fort sèche Alidae - Cesse donc ce cirque !

- Mais ... Ne me dis pas que tu le protège ? Tu as été gravement blessée par deux fois à cause de lui ...

- Sache que je me lance dans le combat de mon plein gré- termina d'un ton ferme la jeune femme avant de continuer la marche.

Leonid resta silencieux, ne sachant de toute façon plus quoi dire. Maysa le regarda, puis baissa la tête, un peu gênée. Xamy resta muette, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Le bout du couloir s'annonça. Les quatre guerriers déboulèrent alors sur une gigantesque et longue salle, aux parois de même texture que celles du couloir. Il y avait un grand et profond bassin, dont la surface luisante se teintait de couleurs océaniques. Une lumière semblait se dégager des dalles turquoises, ce qui éclairait impeccablement la salle. Au fond, sur une grosse dalle enfoncée dans le mur se trouvait le levier, relevé. Celui-ci était accessible par un petit escalier de granit, lui-même joignable par de larges plateformes de pierre au nombre de quatre qui flottaient sur l'eau. Alidae observa les lieux, peu subjuguée. Xamy fixait la surface ruisselante de l'eau. Maysa et Leonid étaient éberlués par une telle grandeur.

- Non mais vous avez vu la taille du levier ? Dans une salle comme ça ? - s'exclama Leonid, regardant l'extrémité de métal au loin.

- Cette salle est vraiment gigantesque ... C'est étrange ... Ce levier est pourtant très petit - souffla Xamy qui parlait enfin depuis un long moment.

Maysa s'approcha du bord du bassin. Le fond de celui-ci n'était pas visible, témoignant de l'impressionnante profondeur. Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'eau qui se révéla plutôt froide. Puis elle prit du recul et sauta sur la première plateforme. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Puis elle continua en sautant sur la deuxième, la troisième, et ainsi de suite, sous le regard attentif d'Alidae qui semblait soucieuse. Enfin, Maysa arriva à la hauteur des escaliers de granit. Elle se retourna et salua de la main les trois autres guerriers.

- Ah bah c'était facile finalement ! - dit Leonid en levant les mains.

- Bien trop facile ... - dit Alidae, puis ajouta avec inquiétude - Maysa ! Fais attention ! Quelque chose cloche !

- Hein ? - s'étonna Maysa.

Il n'y avait rien, pas un seul son, un seul mouvement. tout laissait croire que cette salle était vide. La jeune Maysa ne se soucia pas de cette étrange facilité. Elle se mit à monter et tenta d'attraper la manette ... Mais soudain, un violent tremblement de terre se fit ressentir dans dans tout la salle, détachant des morceaux du plafond et faisant trembler la surface miroitante de l'eau. Maysa, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et dégringola les escaliers pour tomber dans le bassin, dans un "plouf" qui retentit dans toute la gigantesque pièce humide.

- **Maysa** **!** - cria Leonid, qui s'était retrouvé les fesses sur le sol à cause du tremblement.

Il se faufila jusqu'au bord du bassin et regarda le fond de l'eau, désespérément imperceptible. Le calme revint. Mais c'était certainement pour mieux surprendre les trois guerriers qui eurent la surprise de revoir une Maysa sortir de l'eau à l'aide d'un gigantesque tentacule verdâtre, aux ventouses rosées dégoulinant d'eau. L'extrémité s'était enroulée fermement autour de la taille de la jeune guerrière qui se débattait furieusement, son uniforme et ses cheveux ruisselants d'eau. Elle secoua la jeune fille qui criait comme un putois avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans le bassin.

- **C'était quoi cette chose ?!** - hurla Leonid, ayant instinctivement braqué ses revolvers sur le bassin.

- Il faut délivrer Maysa de ce mollusque ! - ordonna Alidae qui se mit à sauter sur la première plateforme.

Le tentacule réapparut, tenant toujours une Maysa épouvantée, alors que cette dernière hurlait, secouée comme un prunier :

- **Aidez moi !**

Alidae se protégea le visage de l'eau que soulevait l'immense appendice tentaculaire. Le jeune Leonid brandit ses deux armes à feu et tira sans ménagement sur le monstre. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, un son strident bien typique de créatures effroyables. Du sang rouge foncé gicla, tachant le mur de dalles et la deuxième plateforme. Le tentacule replongea aussitôt.

- Ah, il est tenace ! - cria Leonid.

Soudain, Alidae se jeta à l'eau, la tête la première. Xamy s'élança alors sur la plateforme où se tenait précédemment la jeune femme. Leonid observa les remous de la surface de l'eau, qui se teintait de sang. Il s'apprêta à tirer quand il se fit arrêter par la simili :

- Non ! Tu risquerais d'atteindre Maysa ou Alidae.

- Raaaaah ! On ne voit absolument rien ! Il faut éclaircir cette eau !

- Éclaircir ... - murmura Xamy en observant la lumière qu'émettaient les dalles turquoises.

Alidae nageait en aveugle. La froideur de l'eau lui fouettait le visage mais elle tenait bon et tentait de repérer la jeune Maysa dans l'obscurité du bassin. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha dans la noirceur des lieux. La jeune femme reconnut alors sa camarade qui essayait de se dégager du tentacule qui ne cessait de la tenir prisonnière. Soudain, la jeune fille leva la tête et vit Alidae qui s'approcha d'elle, épée à la main. Elle sourit de soulagement avant de prendre une expression paniquée. Elle se mit à agiter les mains de manière excitée, essayant de faire comprendre à la jeune femme que le monstre était derrière elle. Mais le souffle putride de celui-ci suffit à Alidae pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir une immense mâchoire hérissée de dents longues et effilés, inclinées comme les lames d'un rasoir. Deux gigantesques yeux à la pupille noire de jais et à l'iris rouge sang la fixaient, luisant comme des bougies. Des tas de tentacules verdâtres dansaient autour de la tête de cette monstrueuse pieuvre. Elle semblait peu amicale ...

Alors qu'un tentacule allait s'écraser sur la jeune femme, elle esquiva en descendant plus profondément. Elle se glissa sous la pieuvre géante, fixant son ventre jaunâtre parcouru de pustules. Elle brandit son sabre de feu, qui arrivait malgré tout à concentrer de l'énergie sous l'eau, bien que son efficacité fût réduite dans un tel milieu. La jeune guerrière trancha violemment son ventre, lâchant un gros jet de sang qui se mélangea à la noirceur aquatique. Cela fit hurler de douleur la pieuvre qui, parcourue de spasmes, lâcha prise, permettant à Maysa de remonter à la surface. Alidae fit de même, glissant par derrière la pieuvre qui suffoquait sous la blessure que lui avait affligé la jeune femme. Les deux guerrières remontèrent en même temps, soulevant une colonne d'eau. Reprenant leur souffle, elle se hissèrent sur la même plateforme, la plus proche du levier.

- Mer ... Merci ! - souffla Maysa en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- De rien ... - murmura Alidae qui se redressa pour observer les moindres mouvements du monstre.

Celui-ci ne se manifesta pas. L'eau, malgré les petites vaguelettes, redevint légèrement calme. Plus personne n'osa bouger.

- Tu ... Tu l'as tuée ? - demanda doucement Maysa en sortant son éventail géant.

- Je ne pense pas - répondit la jeune femme - Je l'ai plutôt mise très en colère ...

Xamy resta aussi très attentive. Elle ne détachait pas son regard des murs de dalles turquoises, qui émettaient toujours cette étrange lueur. Leonid continuait de braquer ses revolvers sur l'eau. Il s'avança un peu, prudent. Un autre tremblement se fit sentir et un tentacule sortit brutalement de l'eau, accompagné d'un rugissement terrifiant. Il se mit à balayer tout autour de lui, percutant violemment Xamy qui alla s'éclater contre la paroi rocheuse vers l'entrée de la salle. Leonid, épouvanté, alla voir la simili qui semblait mal au point. Puis le tentacule arriva sur Alidae qui le frappa avec son sabre, le zébrant d'entailles, faisant gicler du sang. La créature grogna et attrapa violemment la jeune femme par le pied. Elle la souleva et la secoua avec force. La jeune guerrière tenta de se libérer de son emprise en tentant de couper l'appendice qui la tenait.

- **Alidae !** - s'écria Maysa avec panique.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit son éventail géant. Une lueur argentée émana de l'arme et la jeune guerrière jeta un puissant coup dans le vide, lâchant une onde vaporeuse gorgée d'énergie. Celle-ci alla trancher le bas du tentacule, le coupant irrémédiablement en deux. Alidae, n'étant plus tenue en l'air, plongea de nouveau dans l'eau froide. Elle en sortit rapidement, lançant un "merci" à la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Leonid secouait la simili pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

- Xamy ! Ne nous abandonne pas ! Tu avais une idée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ... Demande à Maysa de lancer une rafale sur les murs ... - souffla celle-ci en tentant de se relever de sa chute.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? - demanda rapidement le jeune homme en jetant parfois un œil derrière lui.

- Ces murs cachent une combustion chimique qui émet une forte lumière ... Avec ça, on peut éclaircir le bassin ... - expliqua Xamy en se redressant péniblement.

- J'ai compris ! - s'exclama Leonid, qui se retourna alors et cria à pleins poumons- **Maysa !** Lance une rafale sur les murs !

- Hein ? - s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Vas-y ! Fais-le, vite ! - répéta le jeune homme en gigotant.

Maysa s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre. Mais deux tentacules sortirent de nouveau de l'eau, se dressant dangereusement devant Leonid. Surpris, il brandit ses deux armes à feux et tira une myriade de balles sur les deux appendices aquatiques qui se firent cribler, des jets de sang giclant de toutes parts.

- Dépêche-toi ! - cria le jeune homme en se mettant devant la simili qui n'était pas en état de se battre suite au choc qu'elle avait reçu.

- Je vais l'aider ! - s'exclama Alidae.

Elle sauta sur l'autre plateforme, en direction du jeune Leonid et lança des rafales de flammes sur les deux tentacules. Ceux-ci étaient ruisselants de sang mais ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.  
La jeune Maysa déploya de nouveau son éventail. Mais un tentacule verdâtre lui arriva par derrière, soulevant de l'eau sur la plateforme. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas surprendre et se retourna pour trancher violemment le tentacule, qui ne résista guère plus longtemps.

- Raaaah ! Ils sont collants ces machins ! - s'énerva la jeune guerrière.

Elle se concentra de nouveau pour créer une puissante rafale capable de ravager tout les murs environnants. Une aura encore plus concentrée que la précédente se dégagea à forte dose de l'éventail. Puis elle plia les jambes et sauta. En suspension dans l'air, son corps s'enveloppa d'une aura bleutée parcourue de serpentins argentés. Elle brandit son éventail derrière elle :

- **Aeros flip puissance maximale !**

Une immense rafale, qui formait un cercle autour de la jeune fille, explosa et alla frapper de plein fouet tous les murs de la salle. Ceux-ci se brisèrent dans un son de verre cassé. En réalité, toutes les dalles n'étaient que de petites vitres feutrées qui cachaient des boules de lumière qui allèrent illuminer la salle, à un tel point que les quatre compères durent se protéger les yeux. On entendit un cri de douleur déchirant puis des gloussements étranges, venant sans doute de l'eau du bassin. Après un instant long comme l'éternité, la lumière vive s'estompa. les murs restèrent lumineux, comme si l'énergie s'était de nouveau concentrée dans les dalles des parois. Leonid cligna des yeux, tentant de retrouver une vision assez nette. Là, il remarqua aussitôt que l'eau du bassin avait disparu. Maysa redescendit sur la plateforme et regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant. Alidae observa le fond du bassin, qui se révéla être similaire au parois de la salle. Puis elle se retourna et vit le monstre, dans un coin du fond du bassin, raide mort. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une grosse pieuvre, à la peau verdâtre et aux tentacules parcourus de ventouses. On en comptait dix, dont deux coupés, dégoulinant de sang. Les yeux rouge sang du monstre étaient explosés, n'étant plus que des flaques de sang séché. La lumière avait dû les crever, propre en ordre. Leonid sautilla sur la plate-forme, rejoignant la jeune femme.

- Wouah ! C'était le Kraken ou quoi ? - s'exclama-t-il en observant le cadavre rougeâtre du mollusque.

- Il a été vaincu par la lumière... - dit pensivement Alidae.

- C'est par la maîtrise de la malice que vous déjouerez le regard des abysses … - murmura Xamy qui venait de les rejoindre, ayant retrouvé le contrôle de ses jambes.

- L'énigme était donc en réalité la solution pour tuer la pieuvre ... - réalisa Alidae.

- Plutôt ambiguë ... Qui aurait deviné qu'il fallait faire exploser les murs pour abattre ce monstre ? - s'étonna Leonid.

- La pieuvre ne montait jamais à la surface, on ne pouvait voir que ses tentacules - expliqua Xamy -C'est le contraste de luminosité entre les profondeurs du bassins et la salle elle-même qui m'a rendu perplexe. Avec une telle lumière, on aurait du voir facilement le fond de l'eau, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Effectivement - continua Alidae - De plus, l'eau au fond avait une étrange texture, presque boueuse.

- La pieuvre ne devait pas supporter la lumière, c'est pourquoi elle ne remontait jamais ... - termina la simili en frottant son bras gauche.

- Wouah ... Si j'avais su ... - souffla le jeune homme en rangeant ses armes à feux.

- Il devait y avoir une espèce d'alchimie dans l'eau pour qu'elle ait été si sombre ... - avança Alidae en rengainant son sabre luisant d'un liquide rouge.

- Eh ! Il faut activer le levier ! - rappela une Maysa qui gigotait sur la dernière plateforme.

- Oui, allons-y ! - s'exclama Alidae.

Mais alors que les trois guerrières voulurent atteindre la dernière plateforme, un énième tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. La paroi qui se trouvait au dessus du cadavre du monstre se fissura violemment et s'écroula par gros rochers sur le monstre qui se trouva enseveli sous des tonnes de pierres. Un nuage de poussière grise se soulevait autour de l'éboulis.

- Tu avais raison finalement ... Ce bon vieux renard avait sondé un gros tas de pierres - lâcha Leonid sur un ton ludique.

Alidae et le jeune homme se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, la jeune femme ricanant gentiment et Leonid rigolant à gorge déployée. Xamy se contenta de sourire, bien qu'elle trouvait la situation très ironique. Maysa les observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son rêve de voir la troupe s'unir prenait forme. Les quatre guerriers arrivèrent vers le levier. Celui-ci luisait d'un gris métallique où se reflétaient les lueurs turquoises des dalles. Leonid s'avança vers celui-ci, puis se tourna vers Xamy:

- A toi l'honneur ! C'est toi qui a trouvé la solution !

La jeune simili le salua en souriant lentement, un sourire qu'on aurait volontiers décrit comme un sourire de bonté, si l'on oubliait que la jeune femme était dénuée de sentiments en tous genres ...  
Elle s'avança, sa longue chevelure blanche luisante. Elle tendit sa main et agrippa le levier. Elle ne l'abaissa pas de suite, restant un peu soucieuse quand à l'effet que cela produirait … Mais il ne fallait pas attendre ! Aussi la jeune simili, après avoir fermé les yeux un moment, les rouvrit et actionna le levier dans un son métallique retentissant dans toute la salle maintenant devenue une pièce presque ordinaire sans l'eau cristalline et sombre qui remplissait ce bassin habité par un monstre que seuls les contes de fées auraient dû faire vivre ...


	10. Chapter 9 Arc I - Retour des troupes

**! Avant propos !**

****Hello tout le monde ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon délai de postage de chapitre - je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai raté une semaine au moins - j'offre la deuxième vague de chapitres des aventures de nos voyageurs ! Un peu comme faire d'une pierre deux coups en un sens ^_^

Donc pour continuer sur l'Arc I du "Temple de Saphir", vous devez maintenant comprendre comment va se composer cette partie de cette fanfiction. Cependant, bien des surprises viendront titiller vos papilles... pardons vos yeux de lecteurs ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

Nous ajoutons donc à notre petite équipe un nouveau personnage. Je rappelle donc aussi la composition de l'équipe :

- Spirith : "dragon", guerrier, personnage de Xarlek

- Princesse Zelda : hylienne, deuxième sage et guide de l'équipe, "PNJ"

- Linkario : lucario, le sage et guide de l'équipe, personnage de Linkario

- Xamy : simili, magie spécialisée dans la glace, personnage de Fukada

- Alidae : humaine, magicienne élémentariste, personnage de Lenia41

- Blood : humain (?), guerrier et chasseur de prime, personnage de Démon

- Maysa : humaine, guerrière, personnage de Zora

- Kesame : humain, ninja spécialisé dans l'eau, personnage de Kanine01

- Effy : humaine, voleuse, personnage de Manon

- Leonid : humain, tireur d'élite avec pistolets, personnage de Chibi-ganon

Voilà pour les infos, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retour des troupes et ... ?** _(par Xarlek)_

Pendant ce temps aux abords du lac Hylia apparut une silhouette fort étrange, c'était un être caché par un grand capuchon marron délavé et usé par les intempéries. On ne pouvait distinguer que son museau argenté et ses yeux d'un orange perçant tous les regards qui peuvent aller à leur rencontre. Sa queue dépassait de son manteau elle aussi, balayant le sol par des mouvements de balancier créant des petits tourbillons de poussières à chaque coup de celle-ci sur le sol. L'étrange être avançait doucement vers le bord de l'eau profitant ainsi du paysage sans doute, ou bien prenait-il son temps pour autre chose ? Une fois à quelques centimètres du bord, il se pencha pour regarder le liquide onduler doucement à ses pieds.

- Ainsi donc sa Majesté se trouve là dedans ... Ou plutôt là dessous. Quelle calamité, tsss ... - marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe d'une voix rauque.

Il avança doucement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne son buste, puis il s'arrêta net, avant de se plaindre à nouveau.

-Que cette eau est glacée ! Bon ... Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à faire trempette, de plus je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il faut que je mette la patte sur Zelda !

Quelques instants après sa pensée dite à vive voix, il fit quelques signes étranges et indescriptibles avec une vitesse montrant une certaine habitude, ce qui est sûrement pour lui un rituel quotidien, et même le mot pourrait sembler faible. Après ces gestes, une aura rougeoyante entoura son corps qui disparaissait petit à petit avant de ne plus être visible. Quelques malheureux instants ont suffi pour que notre protagoniste se retrouve pile à l'intérieur du temple, plus exactement à l'entrée. Petite remarque, cette technique de téléportation avait séché les vêtements de de l'homme comme s'il avait toujours été au sec ! C'est d'un petit rictus satisfait qu'il décida de reprendre la marche avec la même cadence qu'à la surface. Cependant une odeur nauséabonde de cadavres le fit s'arrêter sec à même pas quelques mètres de son point de départ. Il se mit à pincer son nez et d'un air de dégoût se mit à ironiser la situation.

- Bébien, ze bois gue za majezdé z'est un beu abusée à en groire l'odeur ! Ze benze gue ze devrais brendre bon temps...

Et c'est ce qu'il décida au final de faire, il ralentissait la marche de moitié pour regarder l'ancienne œuvre architecturale qui s'offrait à lui, il arrêta de se pincer le nez, sans doute parce qu'il estimait qu'il s'habituera facilement à l'odeur. Cependant il ne voulait pas que l'on sente sa présence, c'est pourquoi il préféra rester le plus discret possible.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Linkario était en train de résoudre les énigmes que le Temple de Saphir avait à leur réserver. D'ailleurs, une fois avoir activé le levier derrière la première porte, les quatre combattants méritants rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui avait élu un point de ralliement dans la salle principale. Linkario et Zelda patientèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, tandis qu'Effy caressait Me-Tsukyo en échangeant quelques mots avec Kesame. Blood restait à l'écart comme d'habitude à regarder la faune variée des pokémons visibles. Cependant, Linkario avait ressenti une présence faible, à vrai dire sûrement celle du nouvel "invité" du temple, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

- Hum ... - soupira simplement Linkario en regardant furtivement du côté de l'entrée.

- Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? - demanda la princesse Zelda, soucieuse.

- Une présence, certes faible mais elle est là ... Prête à nous rejoindre ...

- Et ? Serait-elle ... ?

- Difficile à dire comme ça, soit ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux, soit on a affaire à un professionnel. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas la seconde solution - se demanda Linkario en posant un regard discret sur Blood qui semblait lui aussi avoir senti la présence et qui plus est tenait le pommeau de son sabre, signifiant ainsi la crainte du jeune combattant.

Le pokémon d'acier ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête, pensif, puis d'un ton tout à fait rassurant il expliqua à la princesse d'Hyrule de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Ne vous en faites donc pas, c'est sûrement un moment de paranoïa que j'ai laisser échapper.  
Il releva sa tête en souriant légèrement à la princesse. Rassurée par les mots du Lucario, la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire tout en y agençant un petit rictus amical et doux.

Le calme du groupe ne perdura pas longtemps car la seconde porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui surprit le groupe entier. Linkario avait un air satisfait car cela signifiait que les autres avaient réussi l'épreuve et qu'ils étaient donc tous sains et saufs, tout du moins logiquement ... Enfin, les questions ne furent pas longues dans l'esprit des cinq protagonistes car des bruits de course se firent clairement entendre dans le corridor de la première porte. La première silhouette visible était l'énergique Maysa qui avait retrouvé sa vivacité malgré le combat contre le Kraken. La jeune Alidae suivait sa compagne d'arme de près, tandis que Xamy et Leonid restaient en retrait et prenaient leur temps.

- Nous avons réussi malgré un gros soucis visqueux ! - s'exclama Maysa fière d'elle.

- Il est vrai que ce n'était pas facile mais au final on s'en est tiré - continua Alidae, contente elle aussi d'avoir réussi cette épreuve sans trop de casse alors que la situation pouvait facilement se retourner.

Leonid se tut quant à lui en se limitant à regarder Linkario avec une expression sombre, puis Xamy se contenta simplement de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Content de vous revoir tous en bon état ! - déclara le sage avec fierté.

Pendant ce temps, l'attention d'Effy se porta directement sur le soucis visqueux énoncé par Maysa précédemment et se contenta simplement de répéter l'adjectif avec insistance et dégoût :

- Vis … queux ?

- Oui oui, un bon petit et mignon mollusque comme dans les histoires navales ! - ironisa la jeune rouquine, en effet il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

La princesse Zelda se contenta de sourire en voyant le groupe réuni et prêt à s'attaquer à la suite qui était maintenant accessible. Linkario s'adressa au groupe entier pour les motiver à la suite qui sera sans doute moins facile :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous n'avons fait qu'un dixième du chemin, autant dire que ce que Maysa, Alidae, Xamy et Leonid ont vécu dans cette épreuve n'est sûrement rien comparé à ce qui va suivre. Je propose donc que nous décidions du groupe pour la seconde porte, la logique voudrait que ce soit notre groupe qui y aille, mais je préfère me charger de la protection de Zelda avec Blood.

Tout le monde approuva le choix du pokémon, cependant Leonid soupira et s'écarta légèrement du groupe, cette réaction expliquant clairement que le jeune homme avait de plus en plus du mal à supporter le Lucario qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas se salir la patte. D'autant plus que le groupe devait affronter les dangers d'un temple pour une raison que seul le renard connaissait et ne partageait pas. Mais ne voulant pas créer d'incidents, le jeune garçon se contenta de suivre les autres, et ce à contrecœur … Maintenant il fallait choisir les membres du nouveau groupe d'investigation, et Effy ainsi que Kesame et son compagnon à quatre pattes étaient d'office sélectionnées, il en manquait donc deux. Deux qu'il fallait choisir dans le groupe de la première porte ! Maysa, toujours prête à avoir des idées, ne mit pas long feu avant d'en proposer une qui semblait assez juste mais très hasardeuse.

- Pourquoi ne pas tirer à la courte-paille entre nous quatre ? - s'exclama-t-elle en levant haut sa main gauche comme si elle était à l'école et qu'elle s'adressait au professeur.

- La logique serait que ce soit ceux qui sont les moins amochés ... - se contenta de répondre Xamy d'un ton neutre, mais elle avait tout à fait raison, la logique serait plutôt là.

- Très bien je me propose ! - décida au quart de tour Alidae qui semblait encore avoir du bouillon à revendre malgré le combat précédent.

- Eh bien alors moi aussi je ...

- Non Maysa ! J'y vais, toi et Leonid restez en arrière ... - coupa Xamy d'une façon très soudaine et choquante, une réaction assez rare de la part d'un simili.

En effet la logique aurait voulu qu'elle soit moins dure dans sa façon de couper la parole ...

- Ok - se contenta de répondre Alidae à la femme aux cheveux d'argent, avant d'ajouter sur un ton joueur, tout en pointant le concerné du doigt et lui tirant la langue signe qu'elle se moquait un peu de lui. - Mais dis donc, monsieur Leonid, il serait judicieux que tu te propose non ? Je veux dire le rôle des hommes est d'être prévenant, courtois et aussi galant, non ?

La cible de cette moquerie se contenta de souffler dans son coin et de sortir de sa bouche un petit "pfeuh !" en réponse à la jeune fille avant de se poser sur un rocher pour reprendre des forces.  
Linkario semblait assez gêné de voir ce petit méli-mélo, tandis que la princesse Zelda semblait s'en amuser. Blood, lui, restait toujours dans son coin à fixer l'entrée principal d'un regard plus froid que d'habitude, tandis qu'Effy et Kesame accompagnés de Me-Tsukiyo s'avancèrent vers la seconde épreuve tranquillement. Impatiente, la voleuse se retourna pour activer le groupe de derrière qui mettait du temps à se décider :

- Bon, les gens, vous venez, on attend plus que vous ! - cria-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche fine.

- C'est bon, on arrive ! - se contenta de répondre la belle Alidae tout en ouvrant la marche.

- Eh bien, c'est décidé, je vais les rejoindre ... - se contenta simplement de souffler la simili, qui rejoignit Effy et les deux autres déjà enfoncés dans le corridor de la seconde épreuve.

Le groupe était de nouveau séparé. Linkario en profita pour prendre Blood en aparté, car même si le jeune homme ne parlait pas, il comprenait parfaitement le pokémon. La princesse Zelda rejoignit Maysa qui était en train de s'étirer en regardant un banc de Magicarpes, fixant plus particulièrement celui qui avait des écailles dorées car il sortait du lot rougeoyant.

- Eh, c'est marrant, celui-ci est tout jaune ! - pointa la jeune fille en s'adressant à la princesse Zelda qui s'intéressa de près à l'entreprise de la jeune tchèque.

- Oui en effet, c'est un Magicarpe shiney, c'est très rare de voir des pokémons shiney d'ailleurs - souffla-t-elle dans le dos de la rouquine avec un léger sourire, avant d'ajouter - On raconte que la personne qui voit un Magicarpe shiney se voit accordée d'un vœux.

- Ah bon ? Hum …

La jeune Maysa réfléchissait à un vœux qui lui était cher, puis elle repensa au groupe et elle ne s'attarda plus avant de s'exclamer d'un "C'est fait !" en pointant le Magicarpe doré du doigt.

- Hi hi ... Je crois savoir ce que tu as souhaité.

- Arf', il parait que les vœux ne se réalisent pas si on les conjure à voix haute - se contenta de dire Maysa d'un air très sérieux.

- De toute façon, je le lis dans ton cœur - chuchota Zelda - Je suppose que c'est pour le groupe n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête tout en regardant les poissons avec curiosité tout en chantonnant des "la la laaa". La princesse resta à ses côtés, regardant les poissons avec elle le sourire aux lèvres, et elle pensait que Linkario avait peut-être finalement fait un bon choix pour ses compagnons d'aventure. Enfin, il reste encore un long chemin à faire avant que tout ne soit fini. Le sage, quant à lui, se mit à l'écart loin des autres pour élucider la situation de l'intrus mystère avec Blood. Le taciturne blond semblait quelque peu crispé et sentait bien que cette approche ne semblait pas tellement amicale malgré le fait qu'elle paraissait faible. Pour lui, c'était sûr que "quelqu'un" les suivait, et Linkario l'avait bien senti lui aussi.

- Je sais Blood, je sais, mais contentons nous simplement de surveiller la princesse d'accord ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de fermer les yeux en signe de réponse puis il s'adossa à un mur, les bras croisés, et commença à attendre. Le Lucario était en quelque sorte satisfait d'avoir pris la situation plus ou moins en main, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qui risquait d'arriver ... Il regarda du côté de Leonid qui s'était endormi sur son rocher et ronflait légèrement, il semblait assez fatigué. Il sourit et se contenta d'un simple "Bah ..." tout en haussant les épaules avant s'asseoir lui aussi sur un rocher à regarder les pokémons aquatiques ondulant dans l'eau autour d'eux.


	11. Chapter 10 Arc I - Énigmes et étranges

**Chapitre 10 : Énigmes et drôle de rencontre** _(par Démon)_

Linkario s'approcha de la porte numéro deux, ferma les yeux et colla sa patte dessus. Un éclair bleuté plus tard, il se retournait devant Effy, Kesame, Me-Tsukiyo, Xamy et Alidae, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Cette porte ne dispose d'aucun piège non plus, vous pouvez la passer tranquillement. En revanche- ajouta-t-il en dépoussiérant un peu le battant - elle dispose d'une énigme. Je vous laisse actionner le deuxième levier !

Les autres hochèrent la tête et le Lucario retourna auprès de la princesse Zelda.

- Alors, voyons cette énigme, dit Alidae en déchiffrant, tant bien que mal en raison de la faible lumière des lieux, le message gravé dans la porte.

_ Par deux fois le courant se divise. Par deux fois l'un se brise. Par deux fois l'eau est grise._  
_La source est limpide. Le sentier est clair. Le chemin est étincelant. La source de l'erreur indique la fin du parcours. _

Alidae se retourna vers ses compagnons et haussa les sourcils :

- Quelqu'un comprend quelque chose ? - interrogea-t-elle sur un ton qui signifiait « _Non, évidemment_. ».

- On ferait mieux de recopier ce message - dit Kesame qui sortit un rouleau de papier et un stylo à bille d'une de ses poches secrètes.

- Il a raison - approuva Effy - Après tout, c'est en voyant ce qui nous attend derrière cette porte que nous pourrons commencer à comprendre.

- Mais s'il y a un piège qui se déclenche si on n'a pas résolu l'énigme ? - demanda la prudente Alidae en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Effy soupira avant de répondre :

- Fais un peu confiance à Linkario, il nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Tu penses bien que s'il fallait résoudre l'énigme avant d'entrer, il y en aurait un.

- Je disais ça comme ça … - répliqua Alidae tout en haussant des épaules.

Elle tourna la vieille poignée dorée et ouvrit lentement la porte, laissant parvenir aux oreilles du petit groupe un léger bruit d'eau qui coule. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'étroit corridor faiblement éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs, ils constatèrent qu'un petit ruisseau d'eau pure s'écoulait dans une tranchée à côté de leurs pieds. L'eau arrivait dans ce canal grâce à de petits trous dans le mur droit.

- Ok, alors … Heu …

- Bon, ça, ce doit être la "source" du "courant" et, comme indiqué, cette "source" est "limpide". Je suppose que si on s'enfonce un peu plus dans ce couloir, on va le voir se "diviser"- dit Kesame, farfouillant dans ses notes.

- Dans ce cas avançons, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de bestioles dans le coin - dit Alidae qui ne cessait de scruter la pénombre dans la crainte d'y trouver quelque créature visqueuse.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir à l'endroit ou le courant se divisait. L'eau de la tranchée se répandait désormais sur le sol, forçant les compagnons à mouiller leurs semelles. L'un des courants déversait de l'eau grisâtre vers un chemin à la droite du groupe, tandis que l'autre gardait cet aspect cristallin et s'écoulait vers la gauche.

- Alors, de quel côté allons-nous ? - demanda froidement Xamy.

- Hum… nous devons suivre un "sentier clair", si j'ai bien compris - répondit Kesame - Et toujours si je comprends bien, le chemin de droite nous mène à … Des complications.

- Pourquoi celui de droite? - demanda Effy.

- Eh bien parce que son eau n'est pas claire, or nous devons suivre un "sentier clair".

- Oui mais il se pourrait bien qu'il s'agisse également d'un piège - déclara Alidae d'un ton plein de sagesse - Regarde, là il est dit : "La source de l'erreur indique la fin du parcours."

Elle tapota la phrase du doigt sur le rouleau que tenait Kesame, qui approuva ces paroles :

- En effet, cela se pourrait aussi. Je proposerais bien de nous séparer pour savoir quel chemin est le bon, mais s'il y a un danger mortel dans l'un d'eux, mieux vaut être sûr du bon chemin et rester groupés. Réfléchissons bien.

Alors que tout le monde se creusait la tête pour décider quoi faire, Xamy proposa une solution :

- Je n'ai qu'à geler l'eau. Comme ça, s'il y une bestiole dangereuse dedans, elle deviendra inoffensive.

- Bonne idée ! - s'exclama Effy - Et puis si jamais le courant était destiné à nous entraîner en devenant de plus en plus fort, il deviendrait inefficace.

- Peut-être que vous oubliez une chose - dit Alidae - Si cette eau vient directement du lac, pour empêcher l'écoulement de l'eau en le gelant cela revient à geler le lac entier … On ne peut pas faire ça !

- Bah qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? - pouffa Kesame en remettant le rouleau de papier dans sa poche.

- Et bien tout d'abord, tous les Pokémon présents dans le lac mourraient - exposa la jeune magicienne - Ensuite, le niveau de l'eau ne pourrait plus monter pour nous permettre d'accéder au deuxième niveau du temple …

Kesame plaqua sa main sur son front et se retint de souffler : « _Mince, j'avais pas fait gaffe_ ! »

- Bon, et bien puisque rien n'a l'air d'être utile, il faut prendre un chemin au pif ! - dit Effy d'un ton un peu énervé - On prend le « sentier clair » et on reste sur nos gardes.

- Il n'y a que ça à faire, visiblement. Mais dépêchons nous, n'oubliez pas que l'air est limité dans ce temple - dit Xamy en haussant les épaules.

- Depuis quand ? - s'étonna Alidae.

- On est sous l'eau, banane !

- Tu le sens, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Blood ?

Le chasseur de primes ignora Linkario. Oui, il le sentait mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas provenant du long couloir qu'ils avaient tous franchi après la bataille contre la sirène. Aussitôt, alors qu'il était assis contre le mur, un bras autour des genoux, il bondit par-dessus le mur de cadavres, bâti aux trois dixièmes, saisissant son sabre au passage. Tout le monde tourna précipitamment la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? - demanda froidement Leonid - J'ai failli te tirer dessus tellement tu m'as fait peur !

Comme à son habitude, Blood ne répondit pas. Il se mit à courir rapidement dans le couloir au dixième inondé, à la rencontre du redoutable personnage qui venait de s'y introduire. Il ne tarda pas à distinguer une haute silhouette qui, à première vue, ne semblait pas humaine :

- Ho ho, mais qui voilà, héroïquement venu m'intercepter ? Monsieur le bouffon blond dans sa robe de mariée rouge !

Blood n'écoutait même pas ce que l'autre disait, il s'apprêtait à frapper. Cependant, l'autre esquiva son coup d'une manière exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – de ce gabarit : il sauta derrière le chasseur de primes :

- Allons, ce n'était qu'une boutade ! Ne nous fâchons pas, mon ami.

« Mon ami ? » Que cachait-il ? Blood utilisa son élan pour tournoyer dans les airs comme une toupie, son sabre expédiant à chaque tour des milliers de petites gouttes d'eau à la vitesse du son, provoquant un crépitement semblable à celui d'un feu de broussailles. Encore une fois, l'attaque n'eut aucun effet. Les gouttes ne traversèrent même pas la cape de voyage de l'inconnu. Ça ne l'empêcha même pas de parler :

- Mais enfin, cesse de m'attaquer ! Je suis las de me battre, mon voyage fut long et puis de toute façon nous sommes alliés :

Blood fit cette fois-ci semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Il se réceptionna habilement et replaça son sabre dans le dos. Puis il pivota légèrement et tourna subitement la tête vers son opposant, la tête très légèrement penchée et les yeux écarquillés, le reste du visage restant totalement neutre. D'une façon instinctive, l'autre fit un pas en arrière. Il en fut d'ailleurs relativement surpris :

- Diable, tu es étonnant. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas disposé à m'écouter et à arrêter de te battre, je vais plutôt aller voir ce cher Linkario …

Blood fondit alors sur lui tel un faucon, son saut provoquant une onde de choc sur l'eau. Il asséna un coup de poing surpuissant au niveau du visage cagoulé de l'inconnu, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La puissance du coup le souleva légèrement du sol et le fit reculer d'un bon mètre. Tandis que Blood s'apprêtait à retomber sur le sol pour bondir de nouveau, l'inconnu tourna très rapidement sur lui-même et asséna un violent coup de sa queue. Surpris, le chasseur de primes reçut le coup à la tête et il s'écrasa violemment par terre, la tête dans l'eau :

- Décidément, tu m'ennuies trop. Et puis tu m'as fait mal.

Blood se releva rapidement, tandis que du sang coulait de sa tête et de sa lèvre supérieure. Il fixa ce qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué chez son adversaire : ce qui venait de le frapper. L'inconnu le remarqua et sourit :

- Hé hé, je parviens à la faire bouger si vite que la plupart des yeux ne parviennent à la voir. Comme ça …

La queue de dragon qui se balançait encore dans le dos de l'inconnu il y avait quelques secondes disparut alors de la vision de Blood. Il recueillit alors une goutte de sang sur son doigt et l'appliqua sur son œil droit. Aussitôt, il put distinguer beaucoup plus de choses : une petite fissure dans le mur, le mur de cadavres au fond du couloir et … La queue de dragon dudit adversaire.  
Soudain, alors qu'aucun des deux personnages ne s'y attendait, Linkario apparut entre eux, une patte tendue vers chacun en ordonnant :

- Cessez de vous battre !

- Très cher Linkario répliqua le mystérieux arrivant - je ne me bats pas, je me défends ! C'est ce fou furieux qui m'a sauté dessus ! Peuh, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire adversaire de bas étage, en plus.

Le Lucario observa le visage de Blood qui avait étonnamment changé : il avait désormais les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement crispée, sans compter son œil droit d'où coulait une grande quantité de sang.

- Blood - dit calmement Linkario en baissant un bras - je te présente Spirith. C'est un allié. Pendant que tu l'affrontais, j'ai sondé son cœur.

Le chasseur de primes resta impassible. Il fixait désormais le visage du dénommé Spirith, en distinguant chaque contour. Il sentit cet habituel sentiment de fureur s'emparer de lui. Puis, comme d'habitude, il le chassa, et ses yeux devinrent encore un peu plus rouges. Linkario sursauta. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il aurait juré voir l'œil droit de Blood s'embraser, mais il ne s'étendit pas là dessus et suggéra d'une voix tranquille :

- Retournons auprès de la princesse, quoique son ton révélât une petite touche d'inquiétude. Et Blood, nettoie-moi ce sang. Tu es à faire peur.

- Tiens tiens, ça se divise de nouveau ! - remarqua Effy quand le petit groupe parvint à un embranchement de quatre couloirs.

- Bien sûr, comme prévu - dit Kesame qui sortit à nouveau son rouleau de papier - Alors … Nous devons prendre le "chemin scintillant" et attention : "la source de l'erreur indique la fin du parcours"… Je suppose que l'erreur aurait été de prendre le chemin de droite, tout à l'heure. Mais la fin du parcours … Est-ce la mort ou bien allons-nous arriver au levier ?

- Je n'en sais rien - admit Alidae en observant le petit ruisseau d'eau limpide se diviser dans les deux couloirs de gauche et un petit ruisseau d'eau grise sortir d'un mur et se divisant dans les deux couloirs de droite.

Soudainement, Me-Tsukiyo jappa et se mit à sautiller devant le deuxième couloir en partant de la droite :

- Mais que fait ton louveteau ? - questionna Effy à l'adresse de Kesame.

- Et bien je crois qu'il nous dit de passer par là.

- Euh … Il est sûr ? Nous avons trois chances sur quatre de mourir, tout de même …

- Oui, mais j'ai confiance en lui, d'autant plus que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec son choix.

- Et pourquoi ? - demanda Alidae.

- Parce que quand on réfléchit bien, nous avons pris à gauche pour venir ici non ?

- Euh … Oui - admit Effy.

- Donc l'erreur aurait été de passer à droite. A gauche, c'est l'eau de la "source" qui passe, et à droite c'est l'eau de "l'erreur". Donc, la source de l'erreur, c'est la gauche de la droite. Vous m'avez suivi ?

Les trois filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et ne répondirent pas, ce qui l'amena à poursuivre pour expliciter :

- Et puis, une eau limpide, dans la pénombre, n'est pas scintillante. Mais observez cette eau grise, elle est bien brillante, non ?

Il désigna les ruisseaux de droite. En regardant assez longtemps, on pouvait en effet distinguer un scintillement tellement intense qu'on aurait presque dit de l'argent.

- Je suis certain que c'est ça. Faites moi confiance comme je fais confiance à Me-Tsu.

Alidae sourit et dit :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ce raisonnement incroyablement rapide. Mais également bien réfléchi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne te ferait pas confiance.

Kesame lui rendit son sourire. Puis, tous ensembles, ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Après une petite minute d'angoisse collective, ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle avec, au fond, une petite mare où les quatre petits ruisseaux jetaient leurs eux et, en son centre, un levier en or.

- On a réussi ! - jubila Effy, qui sautillait presque sur place - On s'est pas trompés !

- Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? - ricana Kesame qui caressa tendrement son louveteau.

- Tout le monde n'a pas été aussi chanceux -dit Alidae - Regardez.

Elle pointa du doigt la mare au fond de la salle. Des ossements humains flottaient à sa surface. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, les compagnons remarquèrent une sorte d'aura trouble sortir des trois mauvais petits ruisseaux.

- Une brume aqueuse de Désintégration … - murmura Xamy - Ainsi, le sort de ceux qui se trompent est d'être réduit à l'état de squelette.

- Cette salle est morbide - dit Effy qui fut parcourue d'un frisson - Abaissons vite ce levier et partons d'ici !

Elle saisit le manche du levier et l'activa. Aussitôt, le niveau des petits ruisseaux monta … Et de manière telle qu'il menaçait de les emporter droit vers une mort douloureuse.

- C'était un piège ? - couina Effy, désormais horrifiée.

- Non, le niveau de l'eau monte, ça veut dire que nous avons réussi - dit Xamy - Par contre, nous devons faire vite si nous voulons retourner là-bas en vie …

- On n'aura jamais le temps ! - s'écria Kesame.

- Accrochez vous tous à moi ! - s'exclama Alidae sur le ton de l'ordre.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier. Xamy et Effy saisirent le bras droit de la jeune guerrière élémentariste, tandis que Kesame saisit la patte de son louveteau, puis la jambe d'Alidae, et ils disparurent, comme par magie, échappant au danger...


	12. Chapter 11 Arc I - Dans le regard figé

**Chapitre 11 : Dans le regard figé ...** _(par Fukada)_

Dans la grande salle baignée des lueurs émises par les pokémons eau, le groupe de la 2ème porte apparut soudainement. Leonid et Maysa se levèrent précipitamment, la dernière s'écriant :

- Ils ont réussi !

Leonid acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Linkario s'approcha d'eux et les félicita :

- Bravo ! Vous avez fait vite ! Ce fut donc si facile que cela ?

- Eh bien … - commença Effy.

- …sans Kesame et Me-Tsu, nous aurions eu pas mal de difficultés … - avoua Alidae.

Kesame fixa la jeune fille et sourit. Cette dernière venait de lui faire un compliment de plus que dans le tunnel. Me-Tsu jappait, comme pour signaler sa bonne humeur.

- Bah euuuuuh … De rien …

Linkario sourit, satisfait de voir les relations entre eux s'améliorer. Enfin, en tout cas il l'espérait. Xamy et Me-Tsu semblaient en forme. Pas de blessées, cela s'annonçait plutôt bien pour la suite. Mais le lucario ne préféra pas trop se faire de fausses idées et se retourna, invitant le petit groupe à le suivre.

- Venez, nous avons un nouvel équipier !

Le groupe s'avança et vit l'inconnu encapuchonné. Linkario se prépara à parler.

- Je vous présente Spirith.

Les jeunes guerriers le dévisagèrent. Sauf Leonid et Xamy, restés en arrière, se préparant déjà à aller à la prochaine porte.

- Quel accueil … - murmura t-il - Pourquoi les deux crevettes blanches ne viennent-elles pas me dire bonjour ?

- C'est bon, je t'ai vu - répondit simplement Leonid sans se retourner.

Xamy, elle, c'était simple. Elle ne pipa un seul mot à son égard. Ce qui n'étonna finalement plus du tout les autres. Spirith s'approcha d'eux, voulant sans doute en savoir plus sur ses "coéquipiers". Linkario, ne voulant aucune bagarre, voulut donner les prochaines instructions mais soudain, Blood passa en éclair à côté de lui. Il venait de laver son visage ensanglanté. Ou tout du moins avait-il essayé. Les autres guerriers le regardèrent, soudainement choqué.

- Mais … ? Que s'est-il passé ? - demanda Effy.

- Une altércation entre Blood et …Spirith - fit Maysa qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Une … bagarre ? - murmura Alidae - Ça ne s'annonce pas très jouissif tout ça !

- Il a réussit à toucher Blood ? Mais comment ? - chercha tout de même à savoir Kesame, qui pensait que Blood était intouchable.

Personne ne lui répondit. Blood venait de s'arrêter à côté de l'homme-dragon. Ce dernier sifflait tel un serpent mais on aurait presque voulu croire qu'il ricanait. Blood ne fit rien pourtant. Il alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, comme à son habitude. Mais son œil recommença légèrement à saigner. Xamy le fixa puis regarda Spirith, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Hmm ? - fit simplement l'homme-dragon.

Son regard se plongea dans celui de Xamy, les yeux perçant dans un œil orangé où semblait se perdre tout souvenir. Linkario intervint :

- Bon ! Formons le groupe pour la prochaine porte !

Les autres acquiescèrent et allèrent au centre de la pièce. Tous sauf Spirith, Blood et Xamy, qui restèrent là. Soudain, la simili fit enfin un mouvement et alla vers Blood. Ce dernier leva légèrement la tête. Leonid observa la scène du coin de l'œil. Xamy ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux autres membres du groupe, et encore moins à Blood, alors que faisait-elle ? Linkario aussi observait. Pour lui, deux êtres dénués de sentiments ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'ignorer. Néanmoins, il ne croyait pas à un quelconque lien. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ? La jeune fille s'arrêta juste devant Blood. Ce dernier ne bougea toujours pas, ne s'intéressant pas à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Elle semblait observer la blessure du chasseur de primes. Tout à coup, elle leva le bras et pointa sa main verticalement en direction de son œil. Une aura violacée tirant sur le bleu clair semblait s'en dégager. Blood leva un peu les yeux et regarda Xamy. Il constata avec un peu de surprise que son regard avait changé. Désormais, ses yeux affichaient un violet presque indigo et il y observa un étrange symbole. Un croissant de lune avec, semblait-t-il, une sphère en son milieu. En quelques secondes, la blessure de Blood s'effaça. Elle semblait avoir disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais saigné. Le chasseur de primes ne bougea pourtant pas. La simili baissa sa main. Elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs habituelles, c'est-à-dire ses yeux avec ce jaune presque malsain. Elle se retourna et vint en direction de Leonid. Spirith la regarda passer à côté de lui.

- Ho ho … Serais-tu doctoresse, jeune simili ? - lança t-il.

Xamy ne répondit pas. Elle ne lui lança aucun regard. Leonid chercha à lui parler :

- Mais … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? - lui demanda t-il tout bas.

- … Le sang … - finit-elle par dire - le sang me rappelle ma naissance …

Leonid, surpris, s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner vers les autres. Il l'aimait bien mais sa part de mystère était intrigante. Il se jura malgré tout d'en savoir plus. Finalement, tout le groupe se tenait devant la prochaine porte, Linkario en tête. Spirith se tenait tout derrière, attendant les prochains évènements Quand à Blood, il était toujours sur son rocher, le regard plongé dans le lointain de la salle. Désormais, son esprit était préoccupé. C'était le sentiment qui s'en dégageait.

- Bien … Nous allons voir qui va y aller ! Je propose : Maysa, Leonid, Kesame, Spirith et Xamy.

- Hé une minute ! intervint Effy - Pourquoi Kesame et Xamy sont toujours de la partie ?

Linkario fut étonné de cette réaction. Apparemment, la jeune fille attendait de l'action.

- Eh bien, c'est simple - commença-t-il - Kesame connaît bien des techniques Suiton et plus encore … Quant à Xamy, elle contrôle la glace et bien au-delà ... À mon humble avis, ce sont deux pouvoirs qui pourraient se révéler fort utile dans un lieu où l'eau est seule maîtresse, non ?

Effy se raidit et admit :

- Ah oui, très juste ...

- Hmm ? Pourquoi suis-je de la partie ? Je suis le "petit nouveau" c'est cela ? Et vous voudriez voir de quoi suis-je capable ? - fit Spirith, de sa voix rauque qui raisonnait sur les parois de la grotte, lui donnant un style d'esprit frappeur de maison hantée.

- … C'est exact - répondit simplement Linkario, qui était satisfait de voir à quel point ses compagnons comprenaient vite et bien.

Avant de les laisser partir, il se retourna vers Kesame et Xamy, ainsi que le jeune Me-Tsu.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas d'y aller ?

- Bien sur que non ! N'est ce pas Me-Tsu ?

Le petit louveteau jappa. Il était impatient. Quand à Xamy, elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui suffit à Linkario.

- Très bien ! Allez-y, et surtout, soyez prudent ! Je sens les choses se compliquer maintenant …

- Quoi ? - sursauta Leonid.

- Il veut dire qu'on cassera la baraque si jamais on nous empêche d'avancer - plaisanta Spirith non sans ironie et sadisme.

- Ah oui … Bien sûr … - murmura Leonid, qui se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Maysa apparut à ses côtés, grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que nous sommes ensembles, nous y arriverons !

Leonid sourit, rassuré par les paroles de la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden. Le groupe franchit le seuil et disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant derrière lui Effy, Alidae, Linkario et Blood. Au fond du couloir, ils aperçurent la porte, qui cette fois était d'une étrange matière.

- Voilà la porte ! Ainsi que l'énigme ! - déclara Maysa, visiblement en manque d'action.

Dans sa voix résonnait une certaine impatience à la baston. Leonid s'en approcha et lut l'écriteau :

_Seuls ceux qui bien armés_  
_Sauront les regarder_  
_Pourront les arrêter_  
_Dans leur folie enragée_  
_Et ouvrir le chemin pétrifié_  
_Au devant du lac gelé._

- Quelles rimes ! Celui qui a érigé ce temple doit être un grand poète - blagua Spirith.

Le calembour de l'homme-dragon vint tout de même détendre l'atmosphère. Maysa sourit et commença à ouvrir la porte.

- C'est parti ! - déclara t-elle - Allons déclencher le prochain levier !

- Attends … - l'arrêta Xamy - La porte … Vous ne la trouvez pas bizarre ?

- A part le fait qu'elle brille beaucoup et qu'elle brûle un peu au toucher ? - répondit Spirith, toujours sur un ton ironique.

Maysa et Leonid se regardèrent et touchèrent la matière. Ils retirèrent aussitôt leur main.

- Mais c'est vrai ! - s'exclama Leonid - On dirait …

- … De la glace ? - s'étonna par la suite Maysa.

Xamy s'avança un peu et franchit la porte.

- Exactement. Et elle n'est pas naturelle … Avançons avec prudence.

Les paroles de la jeune simili semblaient avoir touché Spirith. Ce dernier ouvrit la marche, comme pour les protéger d'un danger mortel. Xamy n'y réagit pas contrairement à Leonid, Maysa et Kesame. Me-Tsukiyo les suivit. Ce dernier semblait frivole. Il sautillait partout.

- Me-Tsu ! - appela Kesame - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Aaaah … La température a baissé ! - remarqua Maysa.

- Ton louveteau semble aimer cela, non ? - fit Leonid en marchant à côté du jeune ninja.

- Ah oui, c'est logique ! - sourit-il en regardant avec tendresse Me-Tsu.

Le groupe avançait toujours. Le couloir était long et la température semblait baisser au fur et à mesure. Spirith et Xamy ne semblaient pas en souffrir, quand aux autres …

- Ouh, ça caille … On est ou ici ? En Antarctique ? - s'énerva Maysa.

- Calme-toi. Économisez votre énergie, - conseilla Xamy.

Bientôt, ils marchèrent sur un sol moelleux, craquelant presque sous leur pas. Cela ressemblait à de la poudre blanche.

- De la neige ! - s'exclama Leonid !

- C'est-y pas génial ? - ironisa Maysa en se frottant les bras, prise par le froid, qui était sans nul doute descendu à zéro.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un entrebâillement. Ils le franchirent, voyant de la lumière derrière. Le groupe n'en revint pas. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande salle, aussi grande que celle de départ. L'endroit semblait pourtant accueillant … Ou presque. Les murs étaient blancs, donnant une impression désagréable d'infini. Le plafond était recouvert de stalactites dont la taille avoisinait facilement le plus grand des arbres. Quant au sol … De grandes plaques de glace se promenaient sur un lit d'eau. Des petits trous dans les coins rappelaient que la salle n'était heureusement pas infinie.

- Quel étrange endroit … - siffla Spirith.

Le groupe sentait pourtant qu'il était excité d'être là. Pour finir, ils descendirent au bord de l'eau qui était un terrain meuble recouvert de neige. Leonid s'exclama :

- Bon, je propose que l'on fasse un bonhomme de neige !

Maysa et Kesame rigolèrent face à cette drôle de proposition.

- Tu me sembles terriblement joyeux … - fit Spirith en sa direction.

- Oui … Il n'y a toujours rien ! À mon avis, ça sera aussi rapide que les fois précédentes !

- N'y compte pas trop … - souffla la simili.

Maysa se retourna et la regarda, étonnée. Soudain, Me-Tsu sauta sur l'une des plaques de glaces, qui étaient bien assez épaisses pour soutenir quelqu'un. Kesame le suivit.

- Faites attention quand même … - avertit Maysa, se préparant à attaquer un quelconque danger.

- Détends-toi, il n'y a ri …

Le jeune ninja n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une pêche qui le balança violemment dans l'eau.

- **Kesame !** - hurla Maysa

Leonid sauta sur la plaque pour aider son ami mais au dernier moment, il reçut un coup dans les côtes qui allèrent le balancer contre la paroi gelée. Me-Tsu aboya et grogna. Il sentait une présence, une étrange présence. Spirith et Xamy se mirent dos-à-dos.

- Ne bougeons plus … Maysa, ne fais plus aucun geste ! - cria Spirith.

Cette fois-ci, son ton avait tourné au dramatique. La guerrière hocha légèrement la tête. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait comme paralysée par la peur.

- No … Notre ennemi … Est invisible ? - osa-t-elle demander.

Spirith ne répondit pas. Il essayait tant bien que mal à sentir sa présence, mais rien n'y fit. Ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Soudain, quelqu'un … Ou quelque chose semblait les encercler. Maysa sentit quelque chose la frôler. Cet endroit semblait hanté.

- Bon sang … Mais c'est quoi ? - cria Leonid à quelques mètres de la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden que le coup ne semblait heureusement pas avoir mis K.O.

- Je vais tenter d'avancer ! - proposa Spirith.

- C'est inutile … Nous sommes encerclés - intervint Xamy.

Spirith la regarda, surpris. Soudain, la simili se retourna et tourna autour de Spirith avant de décocher un coup de pied à une "chose" dans l'air. Visiblement, cela marcha. À quelques mètres, un mur de glace se brisa. Une chose apparut.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? - cria Kesame, qui venait de grimper sur un bloc de glace, aidé par Me-Tsu.

- Kesame ! Tu vas bien ! - s'écria Maysa, quelque peu soulagée.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le fond de la salle. Là, un grand loup blanc venait de se relever. Il était pourtant étrange. Une longue silhouette très élancée et un corps presque anorexique ainsi qu'une fourrure qui collait contre sa peau et un regard rouge sang. Tel un squelette ambulant, l'animal s'avança. Il grogna. Le coup l'avait définitivement arrêté. Maysa s'écria :

- Seuls ceux qui sauront les regarder…

Elle se retourna vers Xamy.

- Tu peux les voir ?

La jeune simili ouvrit les yeux. Leur teint orangé avait disparu. Dans ses yeux se dessinaient le même symbole qu'il y avait lorsqu'elle avait soigné Blood et le même indigo brillait dans sa pupille.

- Oui … Ils sont ultra-rapides, d'où leur invisibilité. Suivez mes instructions et ils ne vous feront rien !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Spirith regarda la Simili. Il baissa les yeux et ricana. Il releva la tête et sortit dans une vitesse surnaturelle deux grandes épées.

- Je vous ai manqué mes chéries ?

Leonid fit de même et dégaina ses magnums. Kesame sortit sa grande panoplie de shurikens et Maysa ouvrit dans un fracas son éventail géant.

- C'est parti … - murmura-t-elle, à moitié rassuré.

Combattre contre un ennemi qu'on ne voyait pas était très stressant.

- Seuls ceux qui sauront les regarder pourront les arrêter … - fit Kesame à haute voix.

Xamy parcourit la salle, quand soudain, elle cria :

- Maysa, sur ta gauche à neuf heures !

La jeune guerrière ne se fit pas prier et envoya une puissante rafale dans ce que l'on aurait appelé "un vide". Seulement, l'attaque toucha lourdement quelque chose. Elle finit sa course contre la paroi. Là, deux cadavres de ces étranges loups étaient étendus.

- Ouais ! - s'excita t-elle, satisfaite.

Xamy n'eut pas le temps de souffler et interpella Leonid.

- Leonid ! En haut en cercle !

- Venez mes agneaux ! - dit-il ironiquement.

Il envoya une rafale de balles vers le plafond, qui perfora une créature. Celle-ci tomba lourdement dans l'eau non loin de Kesame qui dut se protéger des éclaboussures froides et brûlantes à la fois. C'est pour cette raison que le ninja ne put se redresser quand Xamy l'appela :

- Kesame ! Sur ta droite ! Attention !

- Quoi …

Avant même que le "vide" ne l'ait touché, il vit son louveteau sauter devant lui. L'animal attrapa solidement dans sa gueule quelque chose. On entendit un cri d'agonie et la forme se révéla. L'un des grands loups tomba sur le sol, le cou ensanglanté. Kesame fut surpris de la réaction de Me-Tsu :

- Ouah … Merci Me-Tsu !

Le louveteau jappa. Le goût du sang le mit en appétit. Xamy souffla de soulagement, fait exceptionnel pour une simili. Mais soudain, elle se retourna vers Spirith en l'interpellant :

- Spirith ! Derrière toi ! Une dizaine ! Ils vont t'encercler !

- Seulement ?

Dans un geste surnaturel, il agita ses armes et tourna sur lui-même. Il sentit précisément ses épées toucher et écorcher quelque chose. Il s'arrêta et vit les cadavres de dix loups devant lui. Maysa, Leonid et Kesame se tenaient en garde. Le regard de Xamy balaya la salle mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle souffla un peu.

- Il n'y en a plus ? - demanda Leonid.

- Pour l'instant …- répondit Xamy.

- En fait … Quels sont ces yeux ? - fit Spirith en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Il faisait plus ou moins semblant de s'y intéresser.

La simili le regarda et hésita à répondre. Elle finit par dire :

- Des Arcanes ...

Leonid observa la salle. Il récita à voix haute :

-… Seul ceux qui sauront les regarder pourront les arrêter et révéler le chemin pétrifié au devant du lac gelé.

- Quel lac gelé ? - demanda Kesame. Il n'y a strictement rien devant nous …

- Chemin pétrifié … Gelé ... - réfléchit Maysa.

- C'est ça ! - s'écria Leonid.

- Mais où … fit la jeune fille.

- … Ici - conclut Xamy, en pointant le sol.

Le groupe suivit son doigt. Ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient en fait sur une énorme plaque de glace d'au moins 6 mètres d'épaisseur.

- Mais … Quel rapport avec les loups ? - demanda malgré tout Maysa.

- Pour pouvoir atteindre le fond de la salle sans recevoir des pêches en pleine poire et activer l'interrupteur ! déclara soudainement Kesame.

- Très juste ! Nous les avons tous détruits ! - surenchérit Leonid.

- Ok, allons le…

Soudain, la glace fondit au dessous d'eux. Ils furent surpris mais virent Spirith qui revint du fond de la salle en se téléportant.

- Tu aurais pu les prévenir …- souffla Xamy dans une moue accusatrice.

- Navré …Je n'aime pas les conversations qui s'éternisent.

- De quoi ? - s'énerva Leonid.

- Ne cherche pas ... On a trouvé l'interrupteur, c'est ce qui compte ! - intervint Maysa, non sans sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En tombant, Xamy jeta un regard vers le haut de la salle. Là-haut … Tout là-haut se tenait bien une centaine de ces loups prisonniers de leurs corps figés. Ils n'avaient pas osé les attaquer, ayant été plus qu'effrayés par les attaques des guerriers.

- Pfff … - souffla-t-elle - Seul ceux qui sauront les regarder sauront les arrêter hein ? Il n'y avait pas que moi qui les regardait …

Elle regarda les autres guerriers tombés dans le vide en riant. Spirith, quand à lui, se laisser tomber, sans s'inquiéter de s'il allait s'écraser comme une tomate à la fin de sa chute. Arrivé au fond de cette crevasse, le levier était bien là. Ils l'activèrent et retournèrent en se téléportant grâce à Spirith qui avait accepté on ne sait trop comment de les emmener avec lui. Le troisième levier avait été activé. L'aventure pouvait continuer …


	13. Chapter 12 Arc I - Il faut se méfier

**Chapitre 12 : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort …** (_par Kanine0_1)

Les jeunes guerriers parvinrent enfin à la salle de ralliement. Linkario, Alidae et Effy attendaient, tous trois voués à diverses activités. Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant les bruits de pas de leurs amis.

- Il n'y a eu aucun problème en route ? - demanda Linkario.

- Non aucun - lâcha Kesame, mis à part le fait que sans Xamy on aurait eu un peu de mal à revenir ici ...

- Comment ça ? - s'écria Alidae en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- On a eu affaire à de monstrueux loups invisibles aux regards sanglant - déclara Maysa en prenant l'air le plus décontracté possible.

- Ah - répondit simplement la magicienne, comme si cela était le plus naturel au monde

Après avoir mangé un morceau dans les réserves que Kesame avait pris soin d'emmener, la troupe devait choisir ceux qui iraient à la prochaine porte. Évidemment, Effy et Alidae se proposèrent immédiatement. Maysa et Xamy suivirent le mouvement, et Linkario proposa à Spirith de les accompagner.

- Non, merci - lâcha l'homme-dragon en marchant nonchalamment vers un rocher.

- Comment ça, non ? - demanda le ninja, surpris.

- Je suis fatigué - déclara Spirith, qui était maintenant installé confortablement sur un rocher.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! - s'énerva Kesame. Tu va me faire le plaisir de descendre immé ...

Il s'interrompit car son jeune louveteau le tirait par le short. Voyant que son maître lui accordait enfin de l'attention, il jappa en remuant la queue, puis trottina vers la porte.

- Mmmh ... Tu es sûr, Me-Tsu ? - demanda le ninja - Oui, d'accord. Tu peux rester ici, Spirith. Me-Tsu a eu l'intuition que je devais accompagner ce groupe.

La troupe enfin établie était composée de : Effy, Alidae, Maysa, Xamy et enfin Kesame et Me-Tsukiyo. Il regardèrent la porte avec attention : elle était toute en bois, et elle semblait gorgée d'eau.

- Pas d'énigme - constata Maysa, surprise.  
- Elle est peut-être à l'intérieur ? - suggéra Effy.  
- Oui, peut-être.

Sur ces brèves paroles, la petite troupe tourna la poignée rouillée et s'avança vers l'inconnu. Ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel humide, où régnait une odeur de marée. Me-Tsukiyo semblait mal à l'aise, ses narines supportaient mal une telle infection. Kesame le prit dans ses bras et le glissa dans son haut, de sorte que les odeurs parvinssent atténuées au petit louveteau. Alors que le jeune ninja marchait sur le sable qui recouvrait le sol du tunnel, Alidae, qui était en tête des troupes, s'arrêta soudainement. Effy regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'autre fille, et marmonna à l'adresse de Maysa ces quelques mots :

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ton énigme …

En effet, une simple phrase était inscrite dans le sable, au bord de l'eau. Kesame s'avança et lut, à la faible lumière des torches qui ornaient les murs :

- Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

- Elle est courte, son énigme ... - déclara Maysa, quelque peu perplexe.

- Ils n'avaient peut-être plus d'idées ! - plaisanta Effy.

- Ha ha, très drôle ... - lâcha avec ironie agacée Alidae.

Xamy, qui était restait silencieuse jusque là, se tourna vers les autres :

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette eau ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je vais créer un radeau de glace.

Maysa et compagnie acquiescèrent, soulagés de l'initiative de la simili. Celle-ci se pencha, son image se reflétant à la perfection dans l'eau sombre et calme. Elle plaça sa main à la surface de l'eau. Quelques instants après, une grosse plaque de glace bien large et épaisse flottait. Ses amis ne furent pas surpris d'un tel exploit, étant habitués aux prouesses de la jeune fille quand il s'agissait de glace. Alidae monta en premier, suivie de près par Effy et Maysa, puis par Kesame et son loup – qui était toujours dans son haut – et enfin par Xamy qui fermait la marche. Le seul garçon de la troupe saisit un étrange morceau de métal qui traînait et s'en servit comme pagaie. Les jeunes guerriers avancèrent lentement sur une eau qui ne leur inspirait décidément rien de bon. Une question résonna à l'esprit de Kesame : comment un morceau de métal avait réussi à atterrir dans le temple de Saphir ?

- Xamy ... Je sais que cela pourrait paraître futile, mais tu pourrais nous entourer de glace ? - demanda Effy d'un ton presque implorant.

- Pourquoi donc ? - interrogea Alidae alors que la simili s'exécutait déjà.

- Comment je vais faire pour ramer, moi ? - continua Kesame, une once de soulagement dans la voix, qui semblait signifier qu'il en avait assez de pagayer et que cela ne le dérangeait en fait pas du tout.

- Si comme je le redoute il y a quelque chose dans ce lac, il pourra très bien nous sauter dessus et nous faire tomber du ... Euh ... Radeau, - expliqua la jeune voleuse.

- Oui, vu comme ça ... admit Alidae.

- Ce qui ne change pas le problème des pagaies ! - répliqua Kesame - Peut-être que. .. Xamy, arrête-toi !

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans broncher. Tout le côté gauche du radeau ainsi que le haut et l'arrière étaient recouverts d'une glace si pure qu'elle en était totalement – ou presque – transparente. Le ninja prit son morceau de métal, le plongea dans l'eau de sorte à ce qu'il touche le fond et poussa de toutes ses forces dessus. Ceci eut l'effet escompté en faisant bondir le radeau en avant. Il avait assez de vitesse pour tenir une dizaine de mètres. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Xamy termina la coque de glace, laissant juste un petit trou où était placé le morceau de métal. Quand le radeau s'arrêtait, Kesame repoussait sur le métal. Après de longues minutes dans le tunnel, le groupe déboucha enfin sur une salle circulaire immense. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à se placer en son centre. Maysa, Effy, Alidae et Xamy scrutaient la salle, tandis que Kesame retenait l'embarquement grâce à sa pagaie improvisée. Aucune trace du levier, ni d'une quelconque sortie. Soudain, une grande masse d'eau se dressa devant eux, et s'abaissa de tout son poids sur le radeau. La coque, plus fragile, se brisa sous le choc, et les jeunes gens se trouvèrent expulsés du morceau de glace. Ils revinrent tous les uns après les autres sur le radeau. Trempée de la tête au pied, Effy cracha, contrariée :

- Je veux bien me battre contre un millier de bébêtes sous-marines, mais un lac entier ! Nous avons mal compris l'énigme ! Il fallait se méfier du lac entier, et pas seulement de ce qui y habitait. On est dans de beaux draps, tiens !

Les autres ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, même s'ils n'en firent rien paraître. Ils étaient debout sur la glace, dos à dos, en position pour combattre : Kesame avait fait sortir son petit loup, prenant maintenant appui sur son pied gauche, tandis que le droit reposait sur le bout, deux doigts de la main droite tendus en avant. Maysa avait sorti son éventail, Alidae brandissait devant elle sa lame de feu, Effy avait tout les muscles de son corps tendus, prêts à décocher de violents coups et Xamy, ayant créé pour l'occasion une grande machette de glace, se tenait prête à découper en morceau cette eau maléfique. Eau qui était pour l'instant calme, mais les cinq guerriers savait que l'eau ne dormait pas vraiment ... Elle se tenait prête à attaquer, dès que le moment serait venu. Ce qui ne tarda pas, car une masse d'eau se reformait déjà devant Alidae. Celle-ci se jeta en avant, lame brandie au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle abaissa son arme, elle fut comme happée par l'eau. Alors qu'Effy plongeait porter secours à son ami, Xamy tendit la main. Une aura violette s'échappait de sa main, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, signifiant un réelle concentration. Soudain, la masse d'eau gela, uniquement en surface, bloquant ainsi le monstre limpide. Alors qu'un sourire apparaissait déjà sur le visage de Maysa, un bruit sourd retentit :

- C'était quoi ça ? - demanda la jeune fille.

- On dirait un orage, déclara Kesame. Un coup de tonnerre un peu plus fort a dû réussir à atteindre nos oreilles.

Un second coup retentit, beaucoup plus proche et fort. La masse d'eau venait de briser le cocon de glace. Maysa, réagissant au quart de tour, bondit en l'air, et enchaîna des coups d'éventail à une vitesse ahurissante, formant une centaine de lames de vent. Xamy quant à elle, tentait désespérément de trancher l'eau. Effy et Alidae tentait de rejoindre le radeau. Kesame prit une décision. Il sauta du radeau, laissant son louveteau, et grimpa le long de la paroi à l'aide de kunaïs. Il tenait dans sa main le morceau de métal quand il s'engouffra dans une fissure. Kesame grimpait, grimpait, grimpait encore. Il s'égratignait les main contre la paroi rocheuse. Il trouva enfin une sortie. Il forma très vite une bulle d'air autour de sa tête alors que l'eau se refermait déjà sur lui. Il nagea jusqu'à la surface. L'orage était là, la foudre était à leur porte. Il s'accrocha à un rocher, et prit dans sa besace un fil de fer. Il attacha ses shurikens et ses kunaïs ensemble, puis avec le morceau de métal. Il coinça ce dernier entre les rochers, de façon à ce qu'ils s'élève le plus haut possible dans les airs. Quand il eut finit, il saisit la "corde" de shurikens et replongea dans les abysses. Il trouva sans peine la fissure par laquelle il était passé et s'engouffra dans le passage. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il se retrouva confronté à un problème de taille. Sa corde était trop courte.

Maysa se battait désespérément. Il était très rare qu'elle perde courage, mais à ce moment-là, elle s'imaginait mal sortir de cette impasse. Il était impossible de tuer ce monstre ! De plus, Kesame les avait laissés en plan. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que le ninja les eût abandonné.  
Alidae attaquaitla masse de tous les côtés , espérant trouver LA faille.  
Xamy balançait à tout va des morceaux de glace et des avalanches de neiges semblables à des vagues. Effy, elle, essayait de prendre la masse au piège la faisant se blesser toute seule.  
Le monstre limpide se fatiguait, mais pas aussi vite et aussi profondément que les jeunes filles. Elles étaient désormais toutes sur le radeau. Un grand coup de tonnerre résonna dans toute la grotte, ce qui fit sursauter Maysa qui tomba à l'eau.

- MAYSAAAAAAAA ! - hurla une voix masculine.

Kesame lâcha le fil de fer qu'il tenait et se jeta dans l'eau du haut de sa fissure. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à la jeune fille, et la ramena aussi vite que possible. Il était encore dans l'eau quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna. L'eau ne devait pas aimer l'orage, car elle se tenait tranquille pour le moment. Kesame fit monter Maysa sur le radeau et se dépêcha de grimper lui aussi. Seulement, son plan se mit à exécution un instant trop tôt : il avait encore le pied dans l'eau quand la foudre s'abattit sur le morceau de métal et conduisit toute l'électricité dans le lac. Deux hurlements retentirent alors : un hurlement sourd, celui de l'eau, et un hurlement plus déchirant, celui de Kesame :

- Kesame ! Kesame, ça va ? - demanda Maysa, alarmée.

- Aïe ... Oui … Ça peut aller ... Mais je crois que Linkario va devoir utiliser sa capacité Soin sur mon pied - déclara le jeune ninja.

- Comment se fait-il que seul ton pied soit touché ? - demanda Effy, curieuse.

-Les bandelettes autour de mes tibias servent à me préserver de l'électricité - expliqua le jeune homme - Ainsi, si je marche dans un piège électrique, je ne meurs pas. AÏE ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

Tandis que Me-Tsukiyo léchait tendrement son maître, Xamy contemplait l'eau s'éclaircir peu à peu. Soudain, elle s'écria :

- Je vois le levier ! Il est juste là !

Alidae fut la première à réagir, et elle plongea dans l'eau dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Le levier était juste en dessous du niveau de l'eau, et elle n'eut donc aucun mal à l'abaisser. Quand ce fut fait, toute la troupe se rejoignit sur le radeau. Un doux courant les emporta vers la sortie, alors que Kesame tirait sur sa corde de shurikens pour débloquer le morceau de métal. À force de patience, le fil de fer céda et Kesame put reprendre ses précieuses armes. Après quelques minutes de dérive, le radeau toucha enfin terre. Ils mirent tous le pied sur le sable et, Maysa soutenant un Kesame boitillant, ils purent atteindre la pièce où leurs compagnons les attendaient.


	14. Chapter 13 Arc I - Trompeuses illusions

****Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc les trois chapitres pour cette semaine ! Avec l'introduction d'un ennemi des plus inattendus, et des plus redoutables...

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Trompeuses illusions** (_par Lenia41_)

Les jeunes gens revenaient de la salle de ralliement, où le reste du groupe les attendait avec impatience. Voyant Kesame blessé, Linkario s'approcha de lui en faisant remarquer :

- Eh bien, on peut dire que cela n'aura pas été de tout repos je crois.

Puis il utilisa Soin sur les blessures du ninja. Pendant ce temps, Maysa faisait le point sur leur progression :

- Nous en sommes à la cinquième porte, soit à la moitié du temple. Et les énigmes restent toutes aussi dangereuses, nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Alors qui veut bien s'occuper de ce prochain levier ?

Alors que les autres débattaient sur ce choix, une présence à la fois sombre et familière perturba la concentration de Alidae. Se coupant de la conversation, elle utilisa ses sens de guerrière mystique, et sentit plus finement la présence si noire ... Et si proche ! Trop proche ... Une voix la tira toutefois de ses réflexions, celle de Maysa inquiète :

- Et pour finir, Alidae. Heu ... Ali, tu es toujours avec nous ?

Cette dernière sursauta, et masqua son précédent trouble par une expression faussement calme, et répondit avec précipitation :

- Désolée, j'étais distraite par un bruit ...

Très gênée devant l'air perplexe de ses camarades, hormis Blood, Xamy et Spirith, conservant leur expression neutre, elle demanda avec brusquerie :

- Donc qui compose le groupe cette fois ?

Un silence pesant suivit cette question empressée, avant que Maysa, sentant la tension monter, n'explique à nouveau :

- Nous pensions que tu pourrais accompagner Effy, qui n'a rien pu faire pour l'instant, Blood et Linkario ont insistés pour en faire partie ...

Le Lucario afficha un air grave lorsqu'il qu'il acheva :

- Je sens une aura très noire dans cette salle. Je ne suis pas rassuré.

Alidae fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes durant, plus préoccupée par cette maléfique présence qu'elle ressentait également. Toutefois, Linkario constatait un trouble intérieur de la jeune femme, qu'elle tentait de ne pas montrer, pour quelque obscure raison. Effy s'inquiéta du visage sombre que prenait Alidae à ce moment :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La guerrière mystique chassa ses sombres pensées en secouant la tête, s'éclaircit les idées, puis afficha de nouveau un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Non, tout va bien ... Tout va bien.

Toutefois ses paroles se contredisaient elles-mêmes avec ses réactions inquiètes. Puis, reprenant son air très calme, elle acquiesça :

- Cela me convient. Mais ne traînons pas alors. Je n'aime pas ce qui se trame autour de nous ...

Effy, la première du groupe, lut l'énigme à voix haute, qui était la suivante :

_L'onde limpide est un miroir à la fois révélateur et trompeur. L'être aveugle aux signes subira le pire des châtiments. Celui ouvert à la vérité trouvera la clé._

Perplexe, elle se tourna vers les autres, en recopiant le message :

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

Tous hochèrent la tête négativement. Blood, jusqu'alors imperturbable, dépassa les autres, ouvrit la porte, et marcha d'un air résolu. Alidae haussa des épaules et dit d'un air badin :

- Bon, on y réfléchira sur le chemin ... Il a l'air d'avoir tranché.

Et ce fut en silence que les quatre jeunes gens quittèrent leurs compagnons, à travers un boyau obscur et étroit, glissant à souhait. Au bout d'un pénible cheminement, ils en trouvèrent la sortie, et furent muets de surprise : une vaste salle à mi-pénombre se trouvait devant eux. De grandes parois aussi claires que du cristal pur scintillaient d'un éclat obscur. Le sol était composé de minuscules pierres rocailleuses et polies au possible. Méfiant, Linkario donna un avertissement :

- C'est trop calme, je n'aime décidément pas cela. Le contenu de l'énigme m'inquiète ...

Alidae pourtant ne ressentait pas d'ennemis, et le fit savoir :

- Je ne sens pas d'autres auras hostiles ... Étrange que le levier ne soit pas défendu ...

Prudents, ils avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce, où trônait sur un autel un levier de taille moyenne. Demandant l'autorisation de ses camarades d'un regard, Effy avança avec leur assentiment vers le levier, tendit une main hésitante, puis essaya de l'empoigner fermement. Mais, à la surprise générale, le levier en question s'évapora d'un coup, et le groupe se retrouva encerclé par quatre immenses hydres. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, Effy ayant sorti ses deux dagues, Blood neutre comme toujours, son fourreau à la main, Linkario préparant une Aurasphère, et Alidae dégainant son sabre de feu. Le pokémon se concentra quelques temps puis annonça :

- Des Hydres ... C'est bien nôtre chance. Mais je repense à l'énigme ... Seraient-ce des illusions ?

À ce moment, les créatures se décidèrent à attaquer, le groupe devant se disperser en vitesse. Tout en esquivant les attaques frénétiques d'une des hydres, Effy jura de douleur, son épaule droite touchée par un coup de griffe de l'une des créatures :

- Je les trouve bien réelles tes illusions, Linkario !

Alidae, sautant par dessus l'une des créatures, après avoir esquivé ses attaques en surveillant le ballet des trois têtes, bondit sur le dos du monstre, et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de riposte, enfonça son épée dans le corps et s'écria, entourée d'une aura flamboyante :

- **Fire Impact** **!**

Alors son épée s'enflamma davantage, et les flammes de la lame irisée parcoururent tout le corps de la créature, la faisant imploser. Se laissant porter par le souffle de l'explosion, la jeune femme s'éloigna de sa victime, puis une fois le nuage de poussière noire dissipé, constata avec stupéfaction :

- Comment ? Il est encore là ! Mais je croyais que je l'avais empalé pourtant ...

Puis tout à coup elle comprit quelque chose, et nota un détail assez atypique des créatures vivantes : ces hydres ne possédaient pas d'ombres ... La jeune femme voulut en faire part à ses camarades, mais une masse ténébreuse s'empara d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot ... Pendant ce temps, de leur côté, Effy, Linkario et Blood repoussaient sans cesse les assauts des créatures. La jeune voleuse utilisait son extrême agilité pour porter des coups fatals à ses adversaires, qui se relevaient sans cesse. Parant une grande patte griffue, elle laissa échapper :

- C'est pas normal qu'ils réapparaissent, un truc doit clocher ! On peut me dire comment distinguer le vrai des illusions ?

Tout en infligeant un terrible Contre à une des hydres, Linkario réfléchit quelques secondes, puis comprit. Le pokémon remarquait que les créatures n'avaient pas de reflet dans l'eau ... Toutes, sauf une qui se tenait à l'écart :

- J'ai compris le piège ... Cessez ces assauts, ils ne servent à rien, on s'épuise ! Ce ne sont pas eux qu'il faut combattre ...

Il dirigea avec brièveté son regard vers l'hydre réelle, et s'écria :

- C'est elle la vraie ! Le lac crée les pièges, mais peu aussi révéler leur point faible !

D'un même mouvement, les trois guerriers se frayèrent un chemin vers le monstre en question, qui se retrouva bientôt protégé par les illusions. Blood, alors, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, chargea le groupe de créatures dans un vif tourbillon pourpre. La voie libérée, Effy, la plus rapide du groupe, s'occupa d'attirer l'attention de l'hydre, esquivant avec aisance et grâce les assauts de celle-ci, pendant que Linkario s'approchait discrètement du monstre avec l'aide de sa capacité Hâte. Les illusions occupées par Blood et la créature par les précises taillades de la jeune voleuse, Linkario put alors bondir, chargeant la plus puissante Gyroballe qu'il pût. Effy, à cette vue, recula sans prévenir, tandis que l'attaque touchait l'hydre poussant un terrible cri, et le monstre fut repoussé contre un mur, ventre à découvert. La voleuse ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et se faufila entre les têtes affolées de la créature puis infligea à cette dernière un terrible coup de dague à l'endroit où était situé son cœur. Elle recula à nouveau tandis que Linkario envoyait une Aurasphère, creusant la plaie. Enfin, Blood, ayant fini avec les illusions, les rejoignit et donna la dernière attaque, tuant l'hydre. Alors que le corps de cette dernière reposait dans l'eau calme, les illusions disparurent, le réel levier apparut, et Effy put l'enclencher. Puis, ceci fait, ils commencèrent à revenir vers le couloir, avant que Linkario ne fasse remarquer :

- On n'oublie pas quelqu'un là ?

Effy réfléchit quelques secondes, puis constata l'absence de la magicienne :

- Alidae !

À cet instant, il y eu un bruit de verre brisé, et un corps percuta avec violence un mur opposé. Au milieu des gravats formés, deux personnes se battaient. L'une, celle bien connue d'Alidae, se défendait avec sa lame irisée des assauts furieux de deux grandes haches noires et bleues tenues par l'autre, un homme. Mais ils ne purent aller l'aider, un bouclier invisible les séparant des deux combattants. La magie emplissait la pièce, violente. L'agresseur en noir déclara, lors d'un bras de fer :

- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas croisé le fer avec toi … Alidae Fern.

Sous les yeux surpris des trois guerriers, la jeune femme répliquait :

- Et cela ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire. Ta sale tête m'horripile, Rulian !

Le type la mit à terre, et leva ses armes :

- La différence de niveaux entre nous est trop importante. Je vais t'achever là, et tu vas retrouver celui que tu aurais dû déjà rejoindre ...

Linkario sentit l'aura de la magiciennes'obscurcir et s'agiter à vitesse exponentielle. Des cris confus du passé se déroulaient dans l'esprit des témoins, dus à l'énervement progressif d'Alidae. Cette dernière gronda :

- Tais toi, Rulian ...

Le jeune homme acheva en abattant ses armes, sous les efforts désespérés du reste du groupe pour aller à l'aide de la jeune femme en mauvaise posture :

- Maître Frederic t'attend ... Ainsi que tous ceux tués par ceux ayant le pouvoir …

À ce moment, les yeux de la mage devinrent blancs comme neige alors qu'elle hurlait :

**- Tais toi !**

Une aura d'une incroyable intensité emplit la pièce, ainsi qu'une onde de choc, repoussant tout ce qui était aux alentours. Alidae était entourée d'une aura immaculée crépitant avec énergie, menaçante. Tout le monde était surpris de la voir ainsi perdre son si grand calme, et les images coulèrent dans leurs esprits.

_Un village attaqué ... Des maisons enflammées ... Des cadavres ... Une panique dévorante ... Une course effrénée... Le paysage flou qui défile ... Le sang ... Une odeur putride ... Des hommes encagoulés ôtant toute vie sur leur passage ... Fuir ... La peur au ventre ..._

La magicienne hors de contrôle mit alors la main à sa deuxième épée, la sortant avec vivacité : une lame d'argent blanc et pur en sortit, brillant d'une vive lumière. Ses deux épées sorties, elle s'avança lentement vers son adversaire levant un bouclier d'ombres. Puis elle les plaça l'une contre l'autre devant son visage, incantant :

-** "Feu et Lumière dirigent toute vie d'êtres vivants ... Les nourrissent, les protègent ... Ou les détruisent"**

À ce moment les deux lames mêlèrent leurs auras, brillant de toutes leurs forces. Une lumière orangée et vive en découla alors qu'Alidae continuait :

- **"Ainsi je vous implore, grands élémentaires de la vie ... Venez à moi et soutenez mes lames !"**

La lumière se fit plus vive encore, emplissant la salle entière. Avec force la jeune femme acheva :

- **"Que votre sagesse et votre puissance les guident vers leur but ..."**

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux blancs glacés rivés sur Rulian, l'un de ses ennemis jurés qu'elle se devait de détruire. Puis les lames s'élevèrent de ses mains, et elle cria :

-**"** **Light and Fire Requiem !"**

La lame irisée et la lame écarlate bondirent sur l'adversaire à pleine vitesse, brisant sans peine le bouclier noir. Puis, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de Rulian, elles émirent un rayonnement si puissant qu'il détruisit le bouclier retenant Linkario, Effy et Blood hors du duel. Blessé, le mystérieux mage Rulian jura contre la guerrière :

- Je reviendrais, Fern. Et tu n'en réchapperas pas, je te le promets !

Puis il disparut dans un nuage doré. Alidae relâcha alors son sort, haletante. Les lames revinrent vers leur propriétaire. Épuisée, la jeune femme enfonça ses épées dans le sol et s'appuya sur elles :

- J'ai peut-être trop dépassé mes limites de sécurité ...

Autour d'elle, toute l'eau était évaporée, et le sol brûlé. La jeune femme entendait des gens l'appeler, loin, très loin ... Avant de sombrer, elle eut une dernière pensée :

- C'est loin d'être fini, Rulian. Je ne te laisserai pas réitérer tes crimes passés, et trahir l'enseignement que nous a délivré Sir Frederic ...

Puis elle ne put tenir davantage et relâcha ses armes, tombant à genoux, puis s'affalant lourdement sur le sol, se laissant emmener par le néant ...


	15. Chapter 14 Arc I - Pré-Digestion

**Chapitre 14 : Pré-digestion** _(par Zora)_

Alidae, les yeux à demi-clos, resta sur le sol, immobile. La lumière vacillante de ses deux lames indiquait qu'elle avait largement dépassé ses limites au niveau énergétique, et peut-être aussi moral ... Effy, voyant avec effroi que la magicienne s'était lourdement effondrée sur le sol carbonisé courut vers elle, inquiète. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à ses cotés et l'appela :

- Alidae ? Alidae !

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, sa conscience endormie. Linkario s'approcha et se mit au niveau de la petite voleuse qui leva la tête vers le pokémon, le regard implorant son aide. Le renard au pelage bleu roi posa sa patte sur le dos d'Alidae. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour faciliter sa concentration. Puis, il la retira et se redressa :

- Sa force énergétique est très affaiblie ... Elle ne pourra pas se réveiller tout de suite, il faut la transporter. Blood ?

Le guerrier au long manteau rouge et flottant leva la tête, le regard dévoilant une étrange lueur qui lui donnait une expression presque triste. Il s'avança, releva délicatement la magicienne, les yeux de celle-ci à demi-fermés fixant le vide, puis la souleva dans ses bras. Effy voulut prendre les deux lames encore fumantes mais se fit intercepter par le Pokémon :

- Attends, les lames sont encore gorgées d'énergie vive. Tu pourrais gravement te brûler.

La jeune voleuse hocha la tête et laissa le renard prendre les deux armes. Lui, semblait supporter la chaleur bouillante des manches, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Effy qui commençait à s'habituer à cette étrangeté de sa part ... La jeune fille, sa chevelure châtain luisante se releva et se hâta vers le Pokémon pour rester à son niveau. Blood ouvrait la marche, Alidae, son esprit encore plongée dans le néant, était encore couchée dans ses bras. Linkario et Effy suivaient derrière. Un silence lourd pesait sur l'équipe.

- Linkario ... - souffla soudainement la voleuse - J'aimerais ... Je voudrais ...

- Tu aimerais savoir qui était cet homme et pourquoi il a attaqué Alidae ? - devina rapidement le Pokémon.

- ... Vous le savez ?

- Je ne sais pas plus que ce que j'ai pu voir à travers ces images. Toute cette douleur ... murmura Linkario. Ces visions seules ont pu nous expliquer à moitié la présence de ce Rulian. Le reste, nous ne devons peut être rien en découvrir. Ce n'est que son problème.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? - s'indigna Effy - C'est notre amie ! On devrait comprendre pourquoi ...

- Peut-être - avoua Linkario - Mais même un ami cache de profonds secrets ... On ne peut obliger quelqu'un à révéler son passé, c'est comme ça. Et puis ... Elle ne voulait sans doute blesser personne avec ces affaires.

- Oui ... - souffla Effy - Mais elle a été blessée ! Et qui sait si cet homme reviendra lui faire du mal.

Le chasseur de primes la regarda dans les yeux, affichant une expression signifiant que si ce vaurien se montrait à nouveau, il serait prêt à l'accueillir. Effy écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était exceptionnel mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Blood lui montrer un visage si expressif. Linkario sourit légèrement, comme si son esprit avait retrouvé un calme divin. La jeune demoiselle se garda de poser d'autres questions. Elle savait bien que plusieurs mystères planaient sur le groupe mais chercher à les découvrir serait certainement insultant. Après tout, on a tous nos petits secrets ... La troupe arriva enfin à la sortie du cinquième passage et ainsi à l'entrée du temple. Leonid, voyant le corps inanimé de la jeune magicienne, sursauta de son perchoir, un gros rocher humide :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

- Elle a mené une rude bataille ... - souffla Linkario.

Blood alla délicatement poser Alidae vers une paroi rocheuse, sur un tapis de mousse humide mais confortable. Maysa s'approcha d'elle et constata de suite les causes de son état :

- Elle s'est complètement vidée ...

- Linkario, son état est plutôt instable. Il faut recharger son flux énergétique - ordonna Xamy qui s'était aussi approchée de la magicienne.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire - dit simplement Linkario - Mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Que la prochaine équipe se dirige déjà vers la sixième porte. Vous allez devoir vous passer d'Alidae, elle ne pourra jamais combattre même si je recharge son flux énergétique assez rapidement.

- Voyons déjà l'énigme - proposa Kesame en sautant depuis son perchoir, une plate-forme rocheuse enfoncée dans la paroi fissurée - Qu'on ait une idée de la prochaine surprise ...

Me-Tsukiyo jappa à ses côtés, excité. Le jeune ninja s'approcha de la sixième porte qui revêtait des reflets turquoise. Malheureusement, aucune inscription n'y figurait, indiquant que l'énigme se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Ah, mince ... - chuchota t-il.

- Il faut ouvrir si l'on veut connaître l'énigme - proposa Leonid, un peu désemparé.

Le jeune Kesame ne se fit pas prier et se mit à tapoter la paroi turquoise. Celle-ci trembla un peu, puis s'enfonça dans le sol pierreux, soulevant un gros nuage de poussière. La porte dévoila un couloir un peu sombre, aux parois lisses et bleu foncé.

- Et il faut rentrer là dedans ? - fit Kesame qui n'aimait pas du tout l'aspect de ce tunnel.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu as peur - fit malicieusement remarquer Leonid qui s'avança vers le jeune Ninja.

- Eh ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis un ninja. Je n'ai donc peur de rien ! - s'exclama Kesame en souriant machinalement.

Me-Tsukiyo jappa, voulant rentrer le premier dans le couloir. Mais il se fit de suite arrêter par son maître.

- Non Me-Tsu ! Je pars d'abord en éclaireur ! Ce couloir sent mauvais ...

Le jeune nnja se lança alors à la conquête du sombre couloir bleuté. Le petit loup se mit à japper d'inquiétude, peu rassuré. Alors qu'on entendait les pas de Kesame marteler le sol pierreux, chacun retenait son souffle, prêt à partir à la rescousse de leur ami. Après quelques minutes, le jeune ninja s'arrêta et appela :

- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez venir ! Y a aucun danger !

Me-Tsukiyo se mit à aboyer de contentement, battant de la queue. Maysa et Leonid se regardèrent, tous deux prêts à franchir le seuil de la sixième porte. Mais alors que les trois compatriotes s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le jeune ninja, celui ci sembla avoir trouvé quelque chose :

- Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? On dirait un lev … **aaaaaaaaaah !**

Le cri de Kesame semblait s'éloigner, non pas droit devant, ni droit derrière ... Mais droit au-dessous ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le jeune ninja était tombé dans un piège.

- KESAME ! - cria Leonid.

- Vite ! - ordonna Maysa qui dégaina son gros éventail aux branches métalliques et bords coupants pour s'élancer dans le sombre couloir, talonnée par Leonid qui avait également dégainé ses deux grosses armes à feu. Me-Tsukiyo était parti en avant, le cœur battant.

Linkario se releva vivement, après avoir rechargé le flux énergétique d'Alidae, et regarda le fond du couloir, inquiet :

- J'espère qu'ils seront prudents.

- Avec Kesame ? - ironisa Effy qui connaissait le tempérament très fort du jeune ninja.

- Partons du principe qu'ils le seront - proposa Xamy qui fixait inlassablement le couloir.

Me-Tsukiyo fonçait, ventre à terre, à travers le sombre tunnel aux parois bleu foncé, suivi de près par Maysa et Leonid. Soudain, le jeune loup s'arrêta net, ne pouvant pas avancer plus loin. Maysa, qui avait remarqué que le loup n'avançait plus, s'arrêta de justesse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Leonid qui percuta violemment la jeune fille, qui elle-même bouscula le jeune loup, qui tomba à la renverse dans un trou qui marquait la fin du couloir, fameux piège où Kesame était tombé. Les trois compatriotes perdirent tous l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent embarqués dans le trou, tombant comme des pierres. Maysa, affolée s'accrocha au petit loup qui poussait des cris stridents, en proie à la peur. Leonid tenta d'attraper une corniche ou quelque chose du genre pour stopper sa chute. Mais les parois étaient aussi lisses que celles du couloir. La chute sembla durer une éternité pour les trois individus. Puis, une lumière blanche se dévoila dans l'obscurité du piège. Maysa, tenant Me-Tsukiyo dans ses bras, chuta sur un gros nid de mousse humide, entourée d'algues et d'étranges fleurs océaniques. Alors que la jeune fille voulut observer les lieux, Leonid lui arriva dessus, l'écrasant comme une crêpe. Le louveteau poussa un cri étouffé, étant toujours dans les bras de la jeune guerrière du Praha Garden. Le jeune homme, un peu sonné, releva la tête pour découvrir un environnement peu ordinaire : c'était une espèce de grotte aux parois teintées de traits bleutés. Des étranges boules lumineuses qui étaient enfoncées dans des cônes de granit couverts de mousse poussant dans la pierre sur les cotés émettaient une forte luminosité, ce qui expliquait la lumière blanche de tout à l'heure. De petites flaques d'eau s'éparpillaient çà et là, venant certainement des gouttelettes d'eau froide qui perlaient depuis le plafond humide. Leonid admira un court instant les lieux avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait plus les autres :

- Euh ... Maysa ? Me-Tsu? Vous êtes où ?

- Mmmmmmh mmmmh mmmmmh ...

Le son étouffé attira si vivement l'attention du jeune homme qu'il réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train d'écraser les deux concernés. Il se retira rapidement, dévoilant une Maysa et un Me-Tsu au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Ah. Euh … Pardon - s'excusa Leonid.

- Y'a pas d'mal - suffoqua Maysa, un peu en manque d'air.

- Wa ... Waf ! - jappa difficilement le jeune loup.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, les trois compères se mirent à avancer dans la grotte souterraine, étonnés par l'étrange architecture que dévoilaient les parois. Celles-ci représentaient des formes si précises qu'elles semblaient cacher un message.

- C'est beau, ici. On dirait que ça été façonné par l'homme - admira Maysa.

- Aussi profond sous la terre ? - s'étonna Leonid- C'est étrange ...

Me-Tsukiyo reniflait le sol humide, en espérant retrouver trace de son maître.

- Kesame ! - cria Maysa - Kesame ! Où es tu ?

- Jusqu'où a-t-il bien pu aller ? se demanda nerveusement le jeune homme.

Soudain, Me-tsu releva la tête, ses deux oreilles pointant en avant. Il se mit à japper de contentement puis s'élança droit devant lui.

- Non ! Attends ! - cria Maysa.

La jeune fille se rua à sa poursuite, dans la peur de perdre un autre compagnon. Leonid la suivit en prenant garde où il mettait les pieds sur ce sol couvert de petites crevasses et de flaques d'eau. Soudain, vers un coin rocheux, tapi dans l'ombre, se trouvait Kesame, agenouillé, regardant droit devant lui. Me-Tsukiyo avait cessé d'aboyer et semblait avancer avec grande prudence, comme s'il avait flairé quelque chose. Maysa imita le petit loup, prudente. Leonid, apercevant Kesame, voulut d'abord l'appeler mais remarqua à son tour l'étrange silence qui régnait. Maysa s'agenouilla aux cotés de Kesame qui guettait et chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Là, juste au fond ... Il y a un truc énorme - murmura t-il.

Maysa osa à jeter un petit coup d'œil dans le large couloir rocheux. Là, on pouvait voir une immense tête de dragon marin, au gros museau de cheval avec quelques belles quenottes se dressant au-dessus des lèvres, aux voiles épineuses lui recouvrant la tête, aux écailles bleu argent en grosses plaquettes ornant son visage et aux petites tuiles recouvrant au moins le cou, le reste du corps n'étant pas visible, et aux gros yeux ovales dont on ne pouvait rien dire puisqu'ils étaient fermés. Le gros dragon semblait dormir. Il avait une respiration saccadée, comme si quelque chose lui bloquait les poumons. Leonid, qui venait aussi de regarder la grosse bestiole, s'étonna :

- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dangereux.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent - souffla Kesame - En plus, il est vraiment très gros. J'ose pas imaginer le reste du corps.

- Vous ne trouvez pas sa respiration bizarre ? - fit remarquer le jeune homme - J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a l'air mal en point ...

- Tiens, étrange. En fait, on n'a toujours pas d'énigme ? - s'étonna Maysa.

- Elle doit se trouver près de cette pauvre bête - dit Leonid.

- "Pauvre bête" ? T'as pitié des monstres maintenant ? - s'exclama Kesame en se redressant.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Il s'était déjà mis en marche vers le dragon de mer, toujours au regard clos.

- Mais ... Leonid ! Ce n'est pas le moment de concevoir un avenir de vétérinaire ! - s'alarma Kesame en gesticulant.

- Il a quand même raison - remarqua Maysa - Il a vraiment pas l'air bien ce dragon.

La jeune fille s'élança alors à la suite de Leonid déjà bien loin de là. Kesame paniqua à l'idée que le dragon se réveille et s'énerve sous une surprise passagère de voir trois humains apparaître comme ça devant lui.

- Ils sont tous malades dans cette équipe. Tous ... murmura t-il.

Me-Tsukiyo jappa, indiquant à son maître que le dragon n'était nullement dangereux vu son état. Le ninja baissa la tête vers son loup qui le regarda de son fidèle regard. Cela le rassura un peu, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller se frotter à un monstre comme ça. Leonid, arrivé à la hauteur du dragon endormi, se mit à l'observer de plus près. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Son énorme gueule semblait être armée de très belles rangées de dents aiguisées à voir les quelques quenottes sortir derrière les lèvres. Leonid toucha le gros museau écailleux de la bête. Celui-ci était chaud, indiquant que le dragon devait faire un peu de fièvre.

- Ah ... Il est vraiment malade en fait - dit-il.

- Quoi ? En plus, tu en doutais ? - s'exclama Kesame en arrivant près de lui.

- Bah ...

- Le pauvre, il faut l'aider ! - s'inquiéta Maysa qui, à son tour, toucha le gros museau du monstre marin.

- Ouais bah ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui prendre sa température ! - annonça de suite le jeune ninja qui s'éloigna par petits pas de la tête du dragon.

- Si on le soigne, il nous montrera peut être le levier ? - proposa Leonid tout en caressant le dragon.

- Possible. Il faudrait juste savoir comment - se désola Maysa.

- Eh ! Y a plein de flaques d'eau ici ! - s'émerveilla un Kesame qui s'amusait à s'éclabousser avec.

- Il doit avoir une espèce de grippe - réfléchit Leonid.

- Je me demande de quelle sorte ! Sans doute une grippe spécifique aux grosses bestioles comme lui - renchérit Maysa.

- Eh ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Y a un gros saumon dans l'eau là ! - s'exclama Kesame dans les éclaboussures d'eau résonnant dans la grotte.

- Peut-être faudrait t-il qu'il mâchouille des plantes ? - proposa Leonid comme si le ninja n'avait rien dit.

- On a peu de chance de trouver des plantes à mille mètres sous l'eau … - rappela Maysa.

- Eh, mais regardez !- insista Kesame qui apparut entre les deux guerriers, les bousculant un peu.

- Kesame ! Tu … - commença Leonid avant de s'arrêter, surpris.

Le jeune ninja avait bel et bien trouvé un gros saumon. Mais quel saumon ! Il était si gros que le jeune ninja avait du mal à le porter. Ses écailles étaient d'un rouge flamboyant semblable au rubis. Il avait de petits yeux argentés et gesticulait lentement.

- Kesame ! On doit trouver le levier, pas un poisson ! - s'indigna Maysa.

- Oui, mais il est bizarre lui ! C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé, y en a pas d'autres - indiqua Kesame.

- Et alors ? Les poissons ont aussi le droit d'être solitaires ! - dit Leonid, agacé - Va le relâcher.

- Mais … Vous ne trouvez quand même pas ça bizarre ?

- Le seul truc bizarre ici, c'est un ninja qui pêche un saumon dans une grotte sous la croûte terrestre ! - s'exclama le jeune homme.

Alors que les deux guerriers se chamaillaient, on entendit un étrange glouglou s'élever dans l'air.

- **Aaaaaaah** ! En fait, tu avais faim ! Ton ventre gargouille ! - devina Maysa malicieusement.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas mon ventre ! - corrigea le jeune ninja, toujours en portant le poisson.

- Alors c'est le tien Leonid ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai plutôt tendance à perdre l'appétit là …

- Ce n'est pas le mien non plus … - murmura Maysa.

Soudain, les trois compères réalisèrent que le gargouillement furtif venait du dragon. Enfin, plus précisément de l'intérieur de la bête. Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux, dévoilant un regard jaunâtre et luisant. Il regarda le poisson que tenait Kesame avec une lueur gourmande brillant dans ses pupilles. Il se mit à grogner légèrement, bougeant sa grosse tête et ses lèvres …

- Il … Il s'est … - bégaya Leonid, un peu effrayé.

- … Réveillé ! - termina Maysa, les yeux écarquillés.

- **Kesame ! Jette le poisson ! Vite ! C'est ça qu'il veut** ! - hurla Leonid en poussant un peu Kesame.

Me-Tsukiyo aboya, le poil hérissé. Il sentait que le dragon se réveillait et il semblait affamé. Le jeune ninja jeta alors le poisson derrière lui, celui-ci allant s'écraser un peu plus loin. Mais cela ne calma pas les pulsions du monstre qui commença à ouvrir sa gueule, dévoilant d'effroyables dents en forme de rasoir.

- **Tu veux que je te dise ? Il a faim !** - hurla Maysa.

Mais alors que les trois compagnons allaient fuir, le dragon se mit à inspirer avec une force dévastatrice tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, gueule béante. Happé par le vent qu'il générait, Leonid tenta de s'accrocher à un bloc de pierre contre le mur mais celui-ci était bien trop glissant. Kesame attrapa son loup qui jappait de peur et tenta de résister sous la force du vent. Maysa n'arriva pas à contrer la force d'inspiration et se mit à se laisser entraîner par le vent, suivie de Leonid puis Kesame.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher ! - hurla un Kesame volant.

L'équipe rentra brusquement dans la gueule du dragon. Puis celui-ci referma sa mâchoire, plongeant de nouveau la grotte dans un calme divin … Kesame fut le premier à chuter de son envol. Il tomba dans un liquide visqueux, ce qui le fit de suite se relever, tenant toujours Me-Tsukiyo dans ses bras :

- Beuark ! C'est quoi ça ?

- De la bave de dragon … Nous sommes dans sa cavité buccale - expliqua Maysa qui venait elle aussi de se relever.

Le ninja leva la tête et découvrit alors l'intérieur de la gueule du dragon. On pouvait voir les rangées de dents avec une netteté à en faire pâlir les scientifiques de jalousie. La longue langue du dragon baignait dans sa bave sans se mouvoir, ne serait-ce que d'un petite geste à peine perceptible. Son palais était zébré de grosses rayures épaisses. Le tout était coloré d'un rose très clair, parsemé de petites taches brunes.

- Beuârk, c'est vraiment moche ici, - constata Leonid.

- Oh ! Le poisson ! - s'exclama Kesame qui se jeta sur le gros saumon qui avait aussi été inspiré.

Il le saisit pour le regarder, puis constata :

- Eh ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit !

Il regarda de plus près l'inscription, ayant du mal à la lire :

- Alors …

_Suivez le chemin rouge, guidé par le bleu pur où palpite le battement de la vie, votre observation sera la clé de votre évasion, si contraire se passe, que votre corps en trépasse._

- C'est l'énigme ! - s'exclama Maysa.

- Écrite sur un saumon … J'aimerais bien connaître le nom du zigoto qui a bâti ce temple - désespéra Leonid.

- Bon. On a l'énigme ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la suivre ! - conclut Kesame en s'élançant dans ce qui pourrait être la gorge du dragon.

- Doucement Kesame … L'énigme nous indique comment trouver le levier ! Pas de conclusions hâtives ! - rappela Maysa.

- Voyons … Le chemin rouge … Nous sommes dans un corps … Et ce qui est rouge dans un corps … - réfléchit Leonid.

- Le sang ! - s'exclama Kesame.

- Oui, ça se pourrait ! - dit Maysa - Mais il parle aussi d'être guidé par le bleu pur … Je crois qu'il faut plus se concentrer sur cette deuxième partie.

- Bleu ? C'est aussi le sang ? - s'étonna le jeune ninja.

- Ça doit signifier un sang particulier alors … - réfléchit la guerrière du Praha Garden - Attendez ! Je sais que dans l'organisme, les veines contiennent le sang "sale" et les artères "le sang propre". L'énigme parle d'un bleu pur. Ce bleu pourrait être les artères où se véhicule le sang propre poussé par les battements du cœur pour être envoyé dans tout le corps. On doit sans doute suivre une espèce de veine où on peut apercevoir une voire plusieurs artères.

- Oh, pas mal ! - admira Kesame, tenant toujours le saumon dans ses bras.

- Tout fonctionne ! Le battement de la vie, le bleu pur, le chemin rouge ! - répéta Maysa.

- Oui -coupa Leonid - mais l'énigme parle d'observation … Je pense qu'il ne suffit pas de repérer des traces bleues ou je ne sais quoi.

- Je suis d'accord. Avançons avec prudence ! - conseilla Maysa.

L'équipe se mit en route, traversant la gorge rosâtre du dragon. Une odeur assez forte s'élevait depuis son fond. Les parois semblaient visqueuses et un peu moues. Kesame avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de se balader dans un organisme de dragon marin. Leonid observait attentivement les parois, espérant y dénicher le "bleu pur". Maysa faisait de même, se retournant maintes fois l'énigme dans la tête. Soudain, le "chemin" se mit à devenir "rouge". Les parois semblaient luire étrangement, comme si de petites veines y coulaient par milliers.

- Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet - dit Kesame qui appréciait de moins en moins l'endroit.

- Le chemin rouge … On est bien parti pour le moment ! - se rassura Leonid.

Me-Tsukiyo gambadait un peu plus devant, observant avec amusement les étranges mouvements dans les parois veineuses. Soudain, Kesame s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille :

- Eh ! Vous n'entendez pas ? - fit-il.

- Quoi donc ? - demanda Leonid, regardant le ninja, étonné.

- Des battements … Comme un cœur !

- Oh ! Regardez ! Des traces bleues ! - montra Maysa, excitée.

En effet, les grosses veines présentaient des parois d'un bleu très propre, sans aucune autre nuance. Celles-ci semblaient suivre une direction précise, s'enfonçant loin sur le chemin rouge.

- C'est ça qu'on doit vraiment suivre ! - s'exclama Maysa - "Guidé par le bleu pur ou palpite le battement de la vie" !

- Ne traînons pas ! Je commence à avoir des nausées à regarder ces veines, ordonna Leonid, mal à l'aise.

La troupe se remit rapidement en route. Les artères bleues étaient très visibles, presque jolies à regarder. On pouvait entendre distinctement les battements d'un cœur, à rythme régulier. Après une petite heure de marche sur un sol humide de bave pleine d'enzymes digestives, l'équipe arriva à une bifurcation. La "veine" se séparait en deux.

- Mince ! Où aller ? - se demanda Kesame, toujours avec le saumon dans les bras.

- Ces deux chemins ne se ressemblent pas - fit remarquer Maysa.

- Oui … L'un est toujours rouge tandis que l'autre est devenu brun …

- Oui ! Mais il y a toujours les artères bleues sur le chemin brun - indiqua Kesame.

- Sur l'autre aussi, figure-toi - remarqua Leonid.

- Peut-être ! Mais l'énigme parle d'un chemin rouge ! Je trancherais pour la première veine !

- Moi aussi mais … - commença Leonid.

- Alors, allons-y ! C'est vraiment simple cette énigme ! - s'exclama Kesame, sourire aux lèvres.

- Y a un truc bizarre … - s'inquiéta Maysa qui regardait Kesame prendre la veine rouge.

- Hum … Je suis d'accord - dit Leonid, en observant la veine concernée - Ces artères ne sont plus aussi bleues. Elles sont pratiquement violettes. Et on n'entend plus les battements du cœur …

- Tandis que dans le brun … Les artères sont toujours d'un bleu pur - continua la jeune fille.

Elle tendit une oreille vers la veine brune. On pouvait entendre toujours avec autant de netteté un battement régulier significatif de vie.

- Et … Le battement de cœur est toujours là,… - s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Ça veut dire … Que Kesame est en train de filer droit vers un piège ! - s'exclama Leonid, effrayé.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta dans la large veine rouge, ventre à terre, suivi de Maysa. Kesame avançait toujours dans la cavité rouge, suivi de son fidèle Tsukiyo. Une odeur étrange, très forte avait commencé à s'élever dans l'air.

- Beuh … Ça pue ici ! On s'approche de la sortie du corps sans doute, hé hé ! - dit Kesame - Je ne vais pas être mécontent de sortir d'ici, n'est ce pas Me-Tsu ?

Le jeune loup jappa en regardant son maître, son regard argent luisant. Mais soudain, l'animal s'arrêta, queue dressée et oreilles en avant. Il se mit à grogner, ayant flairé un danger. Le jeune ninja se retourna, surpris par l'attitude de son compagnon :

- Bah alors ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un monstre à l'intérieur d'un monstre ?

Le jeune loup secoua la tête, fortement gêné par l'odeur. Il alla vers son maître et lui tira le pantalon à l'aide se sa gueule, le forçant à faire demi tour.

- Eh ! Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Me-Tsukiyo se mit à gigoter autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était dangereux de continuer.

- Mais enfin ! Y a pas de danger ! C'est le bon chemin ! - s'indigna le jeune ninja - Regarde !

Il se mit à faire quelques pas dans la veine rouge, aux parois luisantes de serpentins mouvants. Puis il haussa les épaules vers son compagnon :

- Tu vois ? Y a rien… Tu as du rêv … **aaaaaaaah !**

Le jeune ninja fut violemment tiré en arrière, sentant le sol dégringoler sous ses pas. Il se retourna pour découvrir avec horreur que des espèces de petites bestioles noires semblables à des araignées le tiraient dans une fosse remplie de bile. Les parois étaient d'un brun carbonisé et on pouvait deviner des ossements ayant giclé sur les côtés, montrant l'état des derniers aventuriers s'étant baladés ici …

**- Au secours ! Leonid ! Maysa ! Me-Tsu !**

Il se débattit furieusement, tentant de reprendre la situation en main. Mais il y avait au moins une quinzaine de ces arachnides qui montaient sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger au moins les bras. Soudain, un coup de feu vint exploser la face de l'une des créatures qui, dans un cri strident, alla plonger dans l'acide dans une fumée brûlante. D'autres coups de feu s'occupèrent de tuer les autres bestioles qui allèrent également faire une mortelle trempette dans le bassin stomacal. Leonid, ses deux armes à feu fumantes, tendit la main à Kesame qui s'était accroché au bord du gouffre de justesse.  
Mais soudain, d'autres créatures apparurent sur les cotés, poussant des petits cris semblables à ceux des poussins.

- Ça pourrait être mignon si ça n'avait pas cette tronche - blagua Leonid en tirant sur quelques créatures.

- C'est quoi ? Des microbes géants ? - ironisa Kesame en reprenant pied sur le sol visqueux.

Leonid dégomma à une vitesse phénoménale les créatures noires. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en finissait avec les bêtes visibles, un nombre encore plus grand revenait :

- Raaaah ! Ça se multiplie comme des gremlins ! - s'énerva Leonid.

- Attends ! - cria Maysa qui sautilla devant le jeune homme, éventail en main.

Elle concentra une forte énergie teintée d'argent et de bleu dans son arme, puis la balança de plein fouet sur les bestioles qui furent projetées en l'air avant de retomber dans la bile, allant toutes se carboniser dans ce cruel liquide. Le calme revint. Les créatures semblaient avoir toutes disparues, au grand soulagement de l'équipe. Me-Tsukiyo alla se frotter de bonheur contre son maître qui s'agenouilla vers lui pour le caresser tendrement :

- Merci de m'avoir secouru ! s'exclama le jeune ninja.

- Tu aurais du être plus attentif ! - gronda Leonid - L'énigme disait bien qu'il fallait être guidé par "le bleu pur où palpite le battement de la vie".

- Désolé … - s'excusa Kesame - J'avais tellement envie de sortir d'ici …

- C'est ce que nous allons faire - conseilla Maysa - Ça pue vraiment trop ici !

- Tiens ? Tu n'as plus ton copain le saumon ? - s'étonna Leonid en rangeant ses armes à feux.

- Ah, mince ! Je l'ai lâché lorsque je me débattais … Il doit être dans la fosse.

Mais alors que Kesame se retournait pour aller voir si le poisson était toujours là, il remarqua que l'acide bouillonnait avec force. Une chaleur nauséabonde s'élevait dans la fosse, étouffant presque les quatre camarades. Puis soudain, l'acide se souleva, telle une immense vague. Des gouttelettes vinrent s'esclaffer devant l'équipe, consumant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Le visage de Kesame devint pâle :

- Ce … C'est …

- On va se faire digérer sur place ! - paniqua Leonid.

Les autres se mirent à hurler de peur, puis s'élancèrent ventre à terre à travers la veine rouge, poursuivis par un tsunami d'acide. Ils pouvaient aisément sentir la force de l'acide par la fumée âcre qu'il dégageait en "digérant" les parois de la veine rouge. L'équipe arriva à la bifurcation et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, s'engagea dans le chemin brun aux artères bleues cristallisées et aux battements de cœur réguliers, toujours talonnée par le liquide de digestion.

- Si j'avais su que je finirais ma vie digéré par un liquide puant ! - ironisa Kesame en courant comme un fou furieux - Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'écrire mon testament !

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises et cours ! - hurla Maysa qui poussait Kesame par derrière, la jeune fille sentant avec effroi la bile se rapprocher.

Soudain, le chemin semblait aboutir sur un cul-de-sac. Les artères bleues se rejoignaient au milieu du mur de peau veineuse, formant un étrange dessin, ressemblant à une porte. Les battements de cœur se faisaient de plus en plus forts, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient :

- C'est la sortie ! J'en suis sûr ! - cria Leonid.

- On fonce ! Défonçons ce mur ! - ordonna Kesame.

Me-Tsukiyo se mit à doubler sa vitesse, arrivant en tête de la troupe. Il baissa la tête et fonça comme un fou dans le mur. Les trois guerriers coururent encore plus vite et se jetèrent sur le dessin de la porte, et … Le mur céda comme un château de cartes, libérant un air frais sur l'équipe qui tomba sur un sol dur et froid … Un peu comme … De la pierre ? Me-Tsu, qui était le premier à s'être jeté sur le mur, se releva péniblement de cette chute et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la grotte de tout à l'heure, avec ses boules lumineuses et ses fleurs océaniques. Kesame, remarquant cela, se releva vivement, s'étant étalé sur le sol pierreux :

- On est sauvé ! On n'a pas été digéré ! - s'exclama t-il, plein de joie.

Maysa se releva à son tour, un peu sonnée mais heureuse de ne pas avoir été consumée par une vague de bile :

- Eh beh … J'en ai vécu des choses, mais celle-là dépasse toutes mes aventures.

- Tu m'étonnes ! - renchérit Leonid qui s'était aussi relevé - Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se balade dans un organisme de dragon marin !

- Si l'on peut appeler ça un organisme ! - fit remarquer Kesame - Il était atrophié de l'intérieur ce dragon, et … Tiens, il a disparu !

Maysa et Leonid se retournèrent vivement. Effectivement, le dragon n'était plus là : ni son corps, ni l'acide, ni rien. Rien qu'un mur pierreux et humide couvert de fissures ou s'enfonçait … Le levier !

- Oh ! Il est là ! - s'exclama Maysa.

- Alors là, j'y comprends rien … Le dragon s'est métamorphosé en levier ? - dit Leonid, déboussolé.

- Ou … C'était juste une illusion ? - proposa Kesame en caressant Me-Tsukiyo.

- Un peu beaucoup vraie cette illusion si tu veux mon avis - lâcha Leonid en soupirant.

- Eh ! Arrêtez de parler ! On active le levier et on sort ! - ordonna une Maysa un peu pressée de partir.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais, si le monstre réapparaît et nous ravale et paf ! On se retrouve dans une veine, ça serait bien notre veine … - commença Leonid.

- Qu'on ne me parle plus de veines avant les trente prochaines années ! - coupa violemment Kesame qui se dirigea rapidement vers le levier à la surface métallique luisante.

Sans crier gare, il l'abaissa, dans un son creux résonnant dans toute la grotte. Pourtant, on aurait juré que ce son provenait de la gorge du dragon, endormi quelque part en attendant son prochain saumon


	16. Chapter 15 Arc I - Le savoir du passé

**_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_  
**

**_Désolée de la petite attente, la fin de session est un peu... disons bien occupée ! Ah les cours... pour les anglophones, je pense reprendre le travail de traduction français - anglais durant les vacances. J'essayerais au mieux de combler le retard..._**

**_Nous arrivons bientôt au terme de l'Arc I ! J'espère que cela vous plait. Je suis un peu embêtée de ne pas connaître votre ou vos opinions là dessus. Que ce soit une laudative ou plus réservée, voire critique mais constructive, je prends, ne soyez pas timides ^^ !_**

**_Je vais poster de quoi combler la semaine manquée. Peut-être au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'Arc I et peut-être le début d'un "entre-arc" si je suis motivée. Et que la sévère divinité Etudes ne me retienne pas trop !_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous chers amis et amies ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le savoir du passé ...** _(par Xarlek)_

Les trois protagonistes et leur compagnon canin arrivèrent dans la salle principale suite à l'activation de ce nouveau levier, après une étrange et étonnante épreuve. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres assez excités par le fait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'étapes avant d'arriver enfin vers le fond du temple. C'était d'ailleurs un soulagement pour la plupart de nos jeunes aventuriers qui commençaient à sentir la fatigue monter. Pendant ce temps, Linkario et les autres firent les cents pas avant qu'enfin l'eau se décide à monter, signe de la réussite de Maysa, Leonid, Kesame et Me-Tsu.

Nos quatre compères arrivèrent donc vers un groupe inquiet, sauf pour ce qui était de Spirith qui attendait tranquillement la suite des événements en se pavanant sur son rocher, puis aussi Blood qui surveillait les arrières de la troupe si jamais un autre personnage peu commode refaisait surface. Linkario, Zelda, Xamy, Alidae et Effy s'empressaient de rejoindre les autres venant tout juste d'arriver. Ils montraient quelques symptômes de fatigue mais semblaient encore tenir sur leurs jambes. Linkario soupira de réconfort avant de prendre la parole pour savoir s'ils allaient bien.

- Eh bien, vous avez mis plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée ! Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert et c'est le principal ! - dit-il avant de sentir une étrange odeur d'haleine aigre s'échapper du trio ainsi que du jeune loup, ce qui le fit sursauter - Hum, vous sentez comme si vous aviez combattu une bête ayant mauvaise haleine. Que vous est-il arrivé cette fois ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu ne nous croirais outre mesure - souffla simplement Kesame en haussant les épaules affichant un air tout aussi dégoûté que le pokémon acier.

À vrai dire c'était le cas pour tous, même Me-Tsu. Mais voilà il ne fallait pas baisser les bras pour juste une petite visite d'entrailles de dragon. Mais aucun de ceux qui avaient vécu cette expérience ne voulait en parler pour le moment. C'est alors que Maysa prit la parole pour changer de sujet.

- Bon, maintenant nous pouvons passer à l'épreuve suivante, non ?

Tout le monde la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, ils étaient assez étonnés de voir que cette dernière semblait motivée pour entreprendre la suite immédiatement, surtout ses deux précédents camarades.

- Euh ... Franchement, après ce qu'on a eu ... Pas pour moi pour la prochaine porte - répondit un Leonid plus trop motivé et voulant sans doute essayer de faire disparaître cette odeur nauséabonde de son corps.

Me-Tsukiyo entreprit alors sans hésitation une toilette générale de sa robe, devant le regard de son maître qui prit le parti de Leonid.

- Je pense qu'en effet pour nous trois ça ne sera pas pour cette fois, mon petit Me-Tsu à besoin de faire sa toilette et puis …

Il s'arrêta pour sentir ses vêtements avant de reprendre de plus belle :

- Je crois qu'effectivement ça ne me fera pas de mal que de me faire une petite toilette à moi aussi, hé hé.

Linkario acquiesça le choix des deux garçons, tandis que Maysa fut déçue au début mais après avoir elle aussi humé ses vêtements, elle poussa un petit cri de dégoût avant de s'éloigner du groupe pour faire semble-t-il elle aussi une toilette bien méritée.

- Bon eh bien je crois que nous ferons la suite sans vous, ce n'est pas si grave - déclara simplement le Lucario du groupe laissant ainsi les deux garçons et leur compagnon à quatre pattes rejoindre une Maysa qui se frottait les bras énergiquement avec ce qu'il semblait être un espèce de savon de son monde.

La princesse Zelda restait muette et se contentait tout simplement d'être spectatrice de cette aventure, ce qui la gênait bien entendu, mais sans son fragment de sagesse, il lui était impossible d'user des pouvoirs de la Sheikha que lui avait enseignés sa nourrice il y a longtemps. Alidae et Xamy se dirigèrent vers la prochaine porte afin de lire la nouvelle énigme, tandis qu'Effy accompagnait Zelda dans un coin de la salle, sans doute pour lui parler et lui tenir compagnie en attendant que le prochain groupe soit choisi. Blood restait toujours sur place tel un chien de garde prêt à bondir et attaquer la prochaine chose suspecte s'approchant du groupe. Linkario s'approcha vers lui pour essayer de calmer la tension qui le mettait dans cet état.

- Blood, tu devrais aussi te reposer. Tu n'as pas arrêté de surveiller nos arrières sans même penser à toi, et je ne sens aucune présence pour le moment donc profites-en pour reprendre des forces - fit Linkario au jeune blondinet en lui tapotant le dos avec sa patte gauche. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune Blood soupira, puis il lâcha le pommeau de son arme et s'en retourna vers un rocher afin de s'allonger dessus à l'instar d'un certain dragon qui se fichait un peu du monde semblait-il. Tout du moins il donnait cette impression, mais personne n'y faisait attention pour le moment. Deux jeunes demoiselles qui s'en allèrent voir la prochaine énigme. Alidae ouvrait donc le bal et se retrouva la première devant la prochaine épreuve, prête à lire la fameuse énigme.

- Bon, voyons ce que notre cher architecte de temple nous propose cette fois-ci ...

Suite à sa petite pointe humoristique, elle se mit à lire a haute voix afin de faire partager la lecture à tous.

_ "Accepter le passé revient à avancer._ _Le refuser amène à le tuer._  
_Seul celui qui ne prône changement se verra récompensé …"_

- Euh, ok ...

- Encore une énigme sans queue ni tête ! - marmonna Xamy qui semblait assez découragée par cette énigme qui ne signifiait pas grand chose sur le coup.

- En tout cas ça a un rapport avec le passé, mais quel genre de passé ?

- Hum ... Difficile à dire, sûrement l'un des nôtres ... Mais c'est quand même assez tordu - tenta de comprendre la simili qui avait tout autant de mal que sa coéquipière.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, elles décidèrent d'en faire part aux autres du groupe, cependant Spirith avait entendu l'énigme qui lui inspirait une chose assez intéressante, et comme il avait l'air de s'ennuyer sur son rocher, il décida sans même se lever avant de se téléporter debout en face des filles qui étaient assez médusées par cette action. Le dragon afficha un sourire narquois avant de lâcher simplement la confirmation que cette énigme et cette épreuve étaient faites pour lui seul !

- J'ai compris ! Désolé mais j'en fais mon affaire !

-Euh, mais attends tu ... - tenta d'intervenir Alidae.

Mais il s'était téléporté dans la salle de l'épreuve bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa bouche. Les deux filles furent toutes les deux surprises et n'eurent le temps de réagir face à cet acte. Les autres membres du groupe semblaient être assez stupéfaits, eux qui pensaient que le dragon se fichait pas mal de cette histoire après tout. Spirith apparut donc quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de l'épreuve. Difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'une salle à proprement parler, car en effet celle-ci était dans un noir total, cependant seul le dragon était visible. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, aucune sortie et entrée de visible, pas un rayon de lumière, un sol qui semblait être un gouffre sans fin et un plafond qui lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Cependant cela cachait quelque chose et le dragon poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. Il voulait que cela se passe très vite, tout de même.

À peine quelques instants plus tard, son vœux fut exaucé. La salle semblait se remplir d'une épaisse lueur aveuglante et blanche quand tout à coup celle-ci se fissura pour laisser apparaître un endroit pour le moins étrange et qui semblait être hors de ce temple. Spirith se trouvait en effet visiblement dans le cockpit de ce qui ressemblait à un grand vaisseau spatial, depuis lequel il pouvait voir l'extérieur : le vide intersidéral. La passerelle était assez longue pour qu'un combat puisse y être consacré. Le vaisseau était garni de panneaux de commande, dont la principale contrôlant le vaisseau se trouvait tout au fond en face du dragon, prêt du nez de l'aéronef. C'était un lieu que le dragon reconnut rapidement. À vrai dire, c'était un moment assez fort de son existence …

Quelques instants passèrent pendant que le dragon se demandait comment de telles images étaient possibles et par quelle magie aussi un homme habillé comme un général venait d'apparaître près du panneau de bord, debout, les bras croisés à regarder l'infini spatial, puis le corps d'une jeune fille qui semblait morte se matérialisa à quelques mètres devant le dragon, aucune effusion de sang n'était visible pour témoigner d'une lésion externe. La jeune fille avait les cheveux d'un rose pâle et doux, ceux-ci étaient très longs et attachés. Ses yeux sans vie étaient d'un rouge éclatant comme des rubis, mais qui à cause de la perte de vie semblaient impurs … Tout d'un coup le corps du dragon fut traversé par une forme lui ressemblant, qui semblait être une sorte d'hologramme. C'était en fait lui-même, et cette scène était tout simplement l'une de celles qu'il ne voulait surtout ne pas revivre ... La mort de sa protégée. La mort de celle qui le voyait comme un être vivant normal, comme son frère. La mort de la douce Excella ... Le double du dragon s'en alla donc très vite vers le corps sans vie de la jeune fille pensant qu'elle était seulement inanimée, le grand homme ne bougeant pas d'un pouce toujours en train de regarder les étoiles. Après l'avoir prise dans ses bras en sanglotant et essayé de la réveiller en la secouant, il tenta de l'appeler par son prénom afin de la réveiller mais sans succès. Il en profita donc pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé au seul homme présent dans la salle avant qu'il n'arrive :

- Excella ! EXCELLA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé bon sang ? Répondez, Vahléon !

- C'est inutile ... Cette enfant est morte en tentant de faire ce que vous deviez faire - souffla l'homme d'un ton tout à fait neutre comme si la mort d'une petite fille fragile ne lui faisait aucun effet.

- Que … QUOI ? Vous allez me faire croire qu'elle s'est tuée uniquement en essayant de m'empêcher de faire cette mission périlleuse ?

- Non, pas seulement - coupa le vieil homme avant de reprendre. Ce sacrifice était le seul moyen de libérer une arme de son emprise ...

- Arme ? Emprise ? Que voulez vous dire ? - tenta de comprendre le dragon qui semblait perdre tous ses moyens avec un cadavre qui lui était cher dans les bras.

- Oui ... Il le fallait pour que la mission allouée aux clones de celui qui est la cause de l'extinction de toutes les espèces réparent cette faute ... Par le changement temporel.

- ... Je ne comprends pas ... Alors je ... Enfin Azag ... Et moi ... Armes ... De simples monstres ... Mais Excella dans tout ça, elle ne l'a pas fait pour ça ... À moins que...

Les pleurs de l'ancien Spirith s'arrêtèrent d'un coup laissant place à un silence que seul Vahléon eut l'audace de rompre.

- Je l'ai fait pour la colonie, ce sacrifice n'est que pour la colonie ! Une arme comme toi n'a pas besoin d'un être cher comme faiblesse. Il te suffit de faire ta mission et de te détruire celle-ci est accomplie, comme toute arme créée en ce bas monde.

- Arme ... suffoqua le dragon. Je ne suis ... Qu'une arme ... Hé hé hé …

Le dragon lâcha un léger rictus qui devenait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à un grand éclat de rire, la tête en hauteur, les yeux fermés, et sa main droite sur son museau. Le dragon continuait de rire et lâcha le corps de la jeune fille pour se relever devant Vahléon, qui s'était retourné vers le dragon avec un air perplexe se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce clone …Le dragon reprit la parole mais il affichait maintenant une mine diabolique qui ferait peur à l'homme le plus courageux de l'univers.

- Hé hé ... Ainsi donc je ne suis qu'une arme hein ? - dit le dragon avant de s'approcher vers le général qui semblait être la cause de la mort de la jeune fille.

Le Spirith du passé empoigna l'homme par le cou avec une si grande violence qu'il lui brisa la colonne au niveau moteur. Vahléon ne pouvait donc plus bouger son corps sauf sa tête ... Il avait échappé à la mort de peu, enfin pour le moment. Il cria de douleur pendant que le dragon se délectait de cette souffrance. Puis Spirith ramena la tête du vieux assez proche de son museau pour lui chuchoter une dernière phrase avant de s'exécuter à écraser ce crâne d'humain contre la paroi vitrée.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour votre arme de faire le ménage. Hin hin hin …

Et c'est juste après cette phrase qu'il envoya valser le corps de l'homme la tête la première qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur la paroi vitreuse, la tête éclatant avec ses entrailles, éparpillant du sang partout en laissant une traînée laissée lorsque le corps glissa à terre. Cette action avait fait un tel vacarme que cinq soldats armées gardant la salle arrivèrent et remarquèrent le dragon devenu fou. Ils étaient armées de mitrailleuses-laser et se tenaient en position de tir. Le dragon remarqua les armes et se mit à rire tout en avançant doucement vers ses vis-à-vis, qui commençaient à le craindre de plus en plus.

- Alors vous voulez utiliser mes cousines contre moi, c'est ça ? - dit-il avec une pointe d'humour en reluquant les armes des gardes.

Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas mais étaient toujours prêt à ouvrir le feu.

- Hin hin hin ... Désolé, mais de faibles sous-espèces comme vous n'ont aucune chance face à moi.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus rapidement vers eux, cependant la salle s'éprit d'un immense flash blanc qui laissa disparaître toute la scène devant un Spirith spectateur très perplexe de voir que son double n'avait pas disparu, et il était même devenu plus qu'une simple illusion.

- N'est ce pas mon cher moi ? - demanda le double à son original.

Spirith était assez abusé par les événements et avait du mal à répondre face à lui même mais dès qu'il eut enfin de quoi répondre, son double continua son discours.

- Bien sûr que oui ... Hé hé hé, voilà donc ce que nos créateurs ont mis au point ... Un monstre.

- Peuh ! Si j'avais empêché la mort d'Excella rien ne serait ...

- Ah ! Tu le penses ? J'en suis très perplexe ... Eh bien je te laisse la possibilité de te rattraper ... Tue donc l'ombre que je suis pour libérer ton cœur de cette souffrance et ainsi changer ton funeste destin, coupa son interlocuteur qui semblait avoir les mots pour attirer sa propre attention. Cependant Spirith n'était plus celui qu'il était quand il ressemblait à celui qu'il était en face de lui ... Il se contenta de répondre simplement en se tournant le dos à lui-même.

- Inutile, j'ai appris à accepter, puis ... J'en connais les risques !

Ces paroles étaient très limpides et justes, cependant l'autre semblait ne pas apprécier cette réponse et voulait absolument engager le combat. C'est alors qu'il se mit à foncer sur l'original, arme en main, une arme que Spirith avait à cette époque-là, puis il fut assez près pour frapper quand l'original se téléporta juste derrière sa copie pour lui asséner un puissant coup de genou dans le dos et ainsi lui faire manger le sol au sens propre du terme. L'original mit son pied droit sur le dos de la copie et il fit apparaître son arme Sorata pour la pointer juste au dessus de la tête de son double. Il soupira avant de s'adresser à son autre lui.

- Je ne suis plus du tout le même qu'avant ... Disparais.

La copie se mit à sourire en entendant ça, puis un puissant rictus s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'adresse au vrai Spirith.

-Hin hin ... Si je m'attendais à ça de moi ... Bravo. Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, Excella en serait très fière - finit-il avant de disparaître totalement des pattes de son original.

Le dragon du présent se retrouva seul dans la salle avant d'entendre un puissant clic qui signifiait que l'épreuve était passée avec succès et que le levier s'était donc actionné. La mission accomplie, le dragon se téléporta dans la salle principale, là où tout le groupe était affolé par sa disparition. Il apparut au centre de la salle, surprenant le groupe comme à sa précédente disparition. Cette épreuve fut éprouvante pour l'esprit de l'homme-dragon même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il s'écroula doucement à genoux avant de s'adresser à tout le groupe.

- Voilà, mission accomplie.


	17. Chapter 16 Arc I - Un héritage

**Chapitre 16 : Un héritage révélé ! Le sang et la douleur de Blood**. _(par Démon)_

Tandis que Spirith s'affalait sur le rocher le plus proche sans donner plus d'explications, Linkario s'affairait à nommer un nouveau groupe.

- Cette fois-ci - déclara le pokémon, visiblement satisfait du travail accompli avec brio par le groupe - la princesse Zelda vous accompagnera. Bien entendu je compte sur Blood pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Il lança un regard complice au chasseur de primes qui s'approcha lentement du groupe, le regard perdu au milieu des Lanturn sauvages qui tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Bon, reprit le renard à la poitrine dorée, qui est d'accord pour accompagner Blood et Zelda ?

Maysa, qui venait de finir sa toilette, leva la main avec entrain, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je serais ravie de faire partie de la garde rapprochée de la princesse !

- Personne d'autre ? s'étonna Linkario - observant les autres combattants d'un air surpris.

Visiblement, la présence de Blood dans le groupe dérangeait quelques personnes, en particulier Leonid qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Si ce monstre est de la partie, pas la peine que je me décarcasse, non ? Il est bien assez "puissant" pour tout faire tout seul.

Ces mots mirent mal à l'aise l'assemblée, hormis Xamy, Spirith et Blood qui restaient impassibles.

- Leonid, une fois que je t'aurai tout dit, consentiras-tu à placer Blood plus haut dans ton estime ? - demanda Linkario.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, mais finit par hausser les épaules d'un air consentant.

- Bien. Maintenant, que le groupe s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre sans crainte, elle n'est pas piégée. Il n'y a même pas d'énigme.

- Ah bon ? dit Maysa à qui l'absence d'énigmes à résoudre semblait plomber le moral.

- Ce n'est qu'un chemin - avertit la princesse Zelda - Un chemin parsemé d'épreuves ... Rien de plus classique. La seule condition est que ce soit moi qui abaisse le levier pour qu'il fonctionne.

Soudain, avant même que quelqu'un ait pu réagir aux paroles prononcée par la princesse, Blood ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça directement dans les ténèbres du couloir. Zelda et Maysa échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s'engouffrer à la suite du chasseur de primes. Le tunnel était grossièrement taillé dans la roche, parsemé d'inégalités et relativement étroit. Un guerrier de la carrure de Spirith n'aurait jamais pu s'y engouffrer. Blood ouvrait la marche, et Maysa la fermait, protégeant ainsi la princesse de toute éventuelle attaque. La jeune guerrière de Praha Garden avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait particulièrement enjouée. En revanche, la princesse semblait crispée, et Blood gardait son habituelle mine neutre. Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire admirablement taillée dans le marbre le plus pur, ce qui contrastait énormément avec le vulgaire passage d'où ils venaient de sortir.

- C'est magnifique ! - souffla Maysa en observant le plafond circulaire de la salle de la taille d'une cathédrale.

Tandis qu'elle se mettait à exécuter quelques pas de danse dans l'ivresse d'une féerie totale, Blood et Zelda avançaient à sa suite, plus crispés que jamais.

- Blood ... Serre-moi contre toi ...

Maysa cessa immédiatement de virevolter. Elle se retourna et aperçut le chasseur de primes en train d'enlacer la princesse, le visage légèrement plus adouci que d'habitude plongeant dans ses magnifiques cheveux d'or.

- Vous m'aviez caché ça, tous les deux ... - dit la guerrière de Praha Garden dans un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois - sanglota la princesse en renonçant doucement à l'étreinte du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Maysa aperçut non sans surprise des larmes couler sur les joues parfaites de la princesse. Celle-ci les essuya rapidement avant de reprendre une attitude digne.

- C'est mon seul moyen de survie - dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait rendre la plus noble possible, mais qu'un léger tremblement trahissait - Depuis que Link, Ganondorf et moi-même avons perdu nos fragments de Triforce, notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

- Je vois ... - dit Maysa d'une voix à peine audible - Seul l'amour vous tient en vie ...

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes parlaient, Blood arpentait la salle, visiblement ans but.

- Mais alors ... Blood est amoureux de toi ou ... ?

- Non - trancha Zelda - C'est juste que ... Le sang qui coule en lui ... Ce sang réchauffe n'importe quel cœur.

- Oh, je vois - s'exclama Maysa - C'est parce qu'il est le descendant de la plus puissante Mage Blanche de tous les temps ... C'est bien ça ?

- Tu es très perspicace - complimenta la princesse - Sans cela ... Je meurs. Ou plutôt, mon esprit disparaît et mon corps se transforme.

- C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes transformée en sirène !

- Tu as tout à fait raison.

- Mais alors ... Si vous étiez déjà morte ... Comment se fait-il que ...

- Linkario - coupa à nouveau la princesse - C'est le nouveau porteur du fragment de sagesse. Son pouvoir m'a réveillée.

Soudain, une effroyable explosion retentit, et les deux jeunes femmes furent plaquées au sol.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** - s'écria Maysa qui tentait de se relever, avant de se rendre compte que Blood la maintenait fermement au sol - Pourquoi tu nous as ... C'était quoi cette explosion ?

Le chasseur de primes se releva lentement, suivi de la princesse qui s'agrippa à son épaule, puis de Maysa qui s'épousseta avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait la déflagration.  
Un passage d'un dizaine de mètres de hauteur venait de s'ouvrir dans le marbre, juste en face d'eux. L'explosion avait visiblement été provoquée par un minotaure géant, qui brandissait une masse d'armes particulièrement imposante. Le monstre devait faire une quinzaine de mètres de haut, tandis que son arme dépassait les cinq mètres.

- C'était pas censé être un temple d'eau ? - rugit Maysa en déployant son éventail.

Elle s'apprêta à attaquer la bête quand Blood lui retint le bras. Surprise, elle regarda instinctivement ses yeux pour essayer de comprendre son geste.

_« Ne fais pas ça. »_

Elle se figea. Ces mots venaient de résonner dans sa tête à l'instant même où elle avait croisé le regard de Blood. Incertaine, elle prolongea son regard. Elle voulait être sûre ...

_« Tu n'as pas à te battre. Je peux m'en charger. Tu es si belle quand tu danses ... »_

Maysa recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien le chasseur de primes qui parlait. Qui parlait dans sa tête. Blood tourna la tête et fonça sur le monstre, son couteau à la main. Le minotaure rugit d'un ton si grave que la pierre se mit à vibrer. Il abattit sa masse d'armes sur Blood à une vitesse ahurissante. Mais d'un bond agile sur l'un des pics de l'arme du monstre, le chasseur de primes lui sauta sur le visage et lui creva rapidement les deux yeux. La masse d'armes s'encastra lourdement dans le sol, à l'endroit où Blood se tenait une demi-seconde auparavant. Le minotaure poussa un hurlement de douleur avant que Blood ne lui arrache la tête d'un geste violent. Des torrents de sang jaillirent de la blessure mortelle et submergèrent le jeune guerrier. Le cadavre décapité du montre s'effondra sur le dos, le flot de sang cessa et Blood, dégoulinant, rangea son couteau avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage

.

- Princesse ... - murmura Maysa, au bord des larmes - Ses mots ... Sa voix ... Pourquoi sont-ils à ce point chargés de douleur ?

Zelda saisit la main de la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden et l'invita à marcher à la suite de Blood. Elle ne répondit qu'une fois engagées dans le nouveau tunnel, beaucoup plus large que le premier :

- Il a hérité du sang bénéfique de la Mage Blanche ... Mais il a hérité de l'incommensurable douleur du Mage Noir.

- C'est pour cela qu'il ne parle pas ? Pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa souffrance ?

- Tu as encore deviné.

- Mais pourtant ... Il m'a parlé, je l'ai entendu ... Dans ma tête !

- Ce sont ses yeux. En plus de la douleur de son ancêtre, il a hérité sa rage, sa haine et sa tristesse. Il les canalise dans ses yeux. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont rouges. Ses yeux sont les seuls éléments qui trahissent sa pensée. Cependant, tout le monde ne parvient pas à entendre sa voix ... Je crois que seules les âmes qu'il apprécie y parviennent.

Zelda soupira avant de poursuivre :

- Il y a tellement de choses à dire ... C'est pour cela que Linkario ne veut rien vous révéler. Vous ne comprendriez rien pour l'instant.

- Jusqu'à présent, je comprends - assura Maysa - Mais je comprends votre désir de garder cela secret pour le moment.

Elles rattrapèrent Blood au bout de cinq minutes. Ils venaient de déboucher dans une nouvelle salle, identique à la précédente, avec pour seule différence que le levier se trouvait en plein milieu, prêt à être actionné.

- Alors, poulpe géant ou minotaure ? - plaisanta Maysa qui venait de récupérer son superbe sourire.

Blood avança d'un pas. Aussitôt, des clones de chaque membre du trio apparurent, à leur exact opposé dans la salle. Zelda fut effrayée.

- Nous allons devoir affronter ... Un autre Blood !

- ET une autre Maysa - souligna la jeune guerrière, moitié vexée, moitié amusée.

Elle sortit son éventail géant et son clone fit de même. Puis elles se lancèrent à l'assaut au même instant, adoptant la même posture. Blood ne bougea pas. Son autre lui disparut alors dans un éclair rouge et or, fonçant vers la vraie princesse Zelda qui plaça instinctivement les bras devant le visage en bouclier. Mais au moment où elle aurait dû se faire tuer, le véritable Blood jeta simplement son couteau sur son double. Le choc entre la tête du clone et le couteau provoqua une explosion, et le faux Blood fut projeté vers le mur où il s'écrasa violemment. Le véritable chasseur de primes profita de ce flottement pour fondre sur son adversaire dans cet habituel éclair rouge doré. Il sauta sur le mur et tournoya rapidement en assénant des dizaines de coups à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui créa une petite tornade. Le clone fut violemment projeté sur le clone de la princesse Zelda. Les deux disparurent à cet ultime choc. Maysa évita de justesse, mais avec grâce, l'attaque aérienne que son double venait de lui porter, avant de riposter en utilisant exactement la même attaque, qui atteignit cette fois-ci son but. Le clone de la jeune guerrière fut projeté contre le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mais elle se releva aussitôt.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi coriace, - dit la vraie Maysa, à moitié essoufflée - Il n'empêche que tu ne résisteras pas à ça : Aeros Loop modifié !

Elle referma son éventail et donna un puissant coup dans les airs, comme avec un sabre, ce qui créa une lame de vent, fusant directement sur le clone qui fut tranché en deux avant de disparaître.

- Curieux, ils étaient plus faibles que nous ... - remarqua Maysa en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment exact - dit la princesse en s'approchant du levier - Ce ne sont que des clones. Vous connaissez vos propres points faibles et instinctivement, vous les avez utilisés à votre avantage.

- Tu m'étonnes, ton clone ne devait pas être dangereux du tout ! - pouffa Maysa qui s'approcha également du levier.

- Je n'en suis pas très fière, tu sais ... - soupira la princesse en posant la main sur le levier. Sincèrement ... Je ne pensais pas que Blood en finirait aussi vite avec son clone ... Car il n'a pas de point faible à proprement parler !

Maysa observa le chasseur de primes. Celui-ci s'adossa contre le mur, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux devant les yeux. Il passa sa main droite sur le visage, puis la laissa retomber dans sa poche.

- Princesse ... M'autorisez-vous à révéler ce que je sais à propos de lui aux autres ?  
- Bien sûr, - répondit la princesse. Il est grand temps qu'ils sachent ...

Elle abaissa le levier et ils furent automatiquement téléportés auprès des autres.

Le niveau de l'eau monta à nouveau, révélant ainsi les trois quarts de la porte située au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le mur de cadavres recouvrait à présent presque toute l'entrée. Dans un flash aveuglant, les trois compagnons réapparurent au beau milieu du groupe. Linkario les accueillit avec entrain :

- Bravo ! Vous venez de passer la porte la plus simple !

Cette remarque fut accueillie par le rire de Leonid. Le SEUL rire de Leonid, qui cessa aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut le regard froid de Maysa :

- Je vais avoir des choses à vous révéler - dit-elle à l'ensemble du groupe, tandis que Blood s'éloignait du groupe, s'adossant à nouveau contre un mur.

- Et bien moi aussi -intervint Linkario - Nous arrivons aux trois dernières portes. La numéro neuf, la numéro dix et celle du maître des lieux. Autant vous le dire : la numéro neuf contient l'arme qui infligera le plus de dommages au "boss", et la numéro dix contient l'une des armes qu'il manque à l'arsenal de Blood : le Desert Eagle Blanc.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Leonid. Il lui manque des armes, qui sont entreposées **ici** ?

- Une dans chaque temple. Je vous dirai plus tard pourquoi. Quant au boss ... Autant vous dire qu'il est plus vigoureux que n'importe quel Hydre, et plus visqueux que n'importe quel mollusque. Préparez-vous pour la porte numéro neuf !


	18. Chapter 17 Arc I - L'union sacrée

**Chapitre 17 : L'union sacrée** _(par Fukada)_

La nuit venait de tomber sur le temple. Bien que depuis l'intérieur, l'on ne pouvait deviner les rayons de la lune, le groupe se reposait pour récupérer des récents événements. C'était Linkario qui avait plus ou moins ordonné ce "break" car oui, les 3 dernières portes allaient se révéler bien compliquées et éprouvantes. Depuis le début de l'aventure, les relations avaient évolués et étaient, pour la plupart, bien plus coulantes. Un feu avait été allumé grâce aux pouvoirs de la mage Alidae. Le groupe pouvait s'y réchauffer. Blood, le chasseur de primes, était, comme à son habitude, assis sur un grand et long rocher en hauteur, non loin du "camp". Maysa, Alidae, Kesame, Me-Tsu et Effy étaient assis en tailleur autour de feu. Linkario était aussi avec eux, Zelda se tenant à ces côtés. Ils avaient fait cuire des poissons qu'ils avaient pêchés. Oui, dans un temple tel que celui-là, ça "poissonnait" de partout. Ils ne manquaient pas de ravitaillement. Spirith, lui, se tenait adossé à un mur, non loin de là. Il semblait quelque peu troublé et fatigué. Qu'avait-il pu voir dans cette porte ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'homme-dragon daignait répondre. En guise de réponse, il sifflait de manière malsaine et s'éloignait directement en tournant le dos et en faisant basculer sa longue et puissante queue. À partir de là, plus personne n'osait lui poser de questions. Plus haut se tenait Xamy. Elle était debout et s'était placé dans un rayon de la lune qui avait traversé la paroi humide du temple. Ses grands yeux orangés fixaient inlassablement le peu de ciel. Le groupe récupérait tranquillement. Maysa, qui rigolait malgré tout avec les autres, ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers les trois compères toujours à l'écart. Blood, couché sur son rocher, le regard perdu. Spirith, adossé au mur, le regard troublé. Et Xamy, debout et droite comme une perche, le regard vide. Maysa aurait voulu un peu les aider, mais elle ignorait comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas bêtement les discriminer. Elle se leva en s'excusant au groupe et se dirigea vers Xamy, sans doute la plus facile à aborder entre les trois. Soudain, elle vit Blood. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triste. Elle avait en effet, au préalable, parlé du chasseur aux autres. Ces derniers avaient plus ou moins réagit mais au fond d'eux, ils étaient bien consternés par le passé de Blood. Elle reprit sa marche. D'un seul bond, elle rejoint Xamy. Cette dernière avait senti sa présence mais ne se retourna pas. Maysa poussa un soupir:

- Euh … Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre vers le feu ?

Pas de réponse. Maysa mit au point une autre tactique.

- Tu as faim ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle soupira encore plus. Xamy l'entendit :

- Je suis bien trop spéciale, n'est-ce-pas ? - souffla t-elle.

Maysa sursauta en entendant la voix cristalline de la simili. Cette dernière se retourna, révélant son regard orangé. Maysa lui sourit :

- …Ton sourire … - fit la simili.

- Hein ? J'ai un bout d'arêtes entre les dents ? - s'affola Maysa.

- Non … fit-elle sur un ton froid - ça me fait du bien.

- Pardon ? - s'étonna la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden.

Xamy laissa vagabonder son regard. Celui-ci tomba sur Blood, toujours couché. Puis il alla sur Spirith, pour ensuite finir sur le groupe.

- Mon seul but … Parcourir les mondes à la recherche de sentiments et d'émotions qui sauront peut-être renforcer ce cœur bien trop fragile pour être porté ...

- Oh … - sursauta Maysa, qui venait enfin de comprendre.

Elle sautilla et alla se placer devant la simili à sa grande surprise.

- Tu y arriveras … C'est bien pour cela que Linkario t'a appelée, non ?

Xamy fut étonnée. Linkario l'aurait appelée pour cela aussi ? Elle qui pensait à un pur hasard. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour enlever quelques mèches de devant ses yeux.

- Probablement … - finit-elle par murmurer avant de se retourner et d'aller s'asseoir pour regarder s'écouler l'eau sur les murs du temple.

Maysa esquissa un léger sourire et retourna vers le groupe. Après deux bonnes heures de passées, Linkario se leva et déclara :

- Bien ! Il est temps de faire le prochain groupe !

Les combattants se levèrent, tous sauf Blood. Linkario les observa.

- Pour cette porte … Il faudrait des guerriers en bonne forme.

Créant une certaine surprise, Xamy s'avança sans rien dire. Linkario sourit puis se retourna et regarda les autres, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Soudain, la mage Alidae s'avança. Elle semblait en bonne santé. Dans son regard, Linkario vit sa détermination pour cette porte. Ensuite, le joyeux Kesame vint les rejoindre, accompagné de Me-Tsu. Satisfait, Linkario déclara :

- Ok, c'est parti pour la neuvième porte.

Avant de partir, Zelda attrapa l'épaule d'Alidae, en s'adressant à toute l'équipe :

- Surtout … Soyez prudents.

Alidae hocha la tête en esquissant un léger sourire censé la rassurer mais il n'y fit rien. Aucun ne parlait. Enfin, Xamy, on pouvait s'y attendre, mais pas de Kesame ni même d'Alidae. Les compagnons sentaient le danger s'approcher. Ils étaient tout de même à la neuvième porte. Là où ils devaient trouver le pouvoir capable de combattre le boss. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Tous se posaient cette question. Zelda mit ses mains comme si elle priait. Linkario la rassura :

- Tout va bien se passer … Ils sont puissants, tous puissants.

Après avoir passé la neuvième porte, les trois guerriers et le petit louveteau suivirent un long couloir humide dont les parois étaient brillantes. La température semblait légèrement descendre mais rien de catastrophique. Le louveteau était à l'aise et vagabondait en avant en sautillant et en s'amusant dans l'eau. Alidae et Kesame sourirent devant la joie du petit animal. Quand à Xamy, elle se tenait en arrière, impassible, comme à son habitude. Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans un lieu semblable à un vestibule. Une grande statue ressemblant en tous points à un lion se dressait devant eux. Elle était transparente et semblait être taillée dans de la glace. Me-Tsu alla renifler les coins et recoins mais aucun danger à l'horizon. Xamy alla vers la statue et regarda à l'intérieur :

- Venez, voici l'énigme.

En effet, l'énigme était à l'intérieur de la statue et apparaissait comme par magie en lévitation.  
Alidae s'en approcha et la lit à haute voix :

_"Trouver le lien de vos songes et ainsi vous combattrez le mensonge."_

- Encore une fois, très poétique ! déclara Kesame, en jouant avec un kunaï.

Alidae rejeta une mèche en arrière et réfléchit. Plus les énigmes étaient courtes et plus elles étaient compliquées. Xamy fit de même :

- Nous devrions avancer, fit la simili.

Kesame et Alidae hochèrent la tête. Ils prirent un couloir qui se trouvait derrière la statue. Celui-ci se révélait aussi humide que le premier. Mais l'atmosphère n'était pas la même. Quelque chose semblait les suivre. Alidae s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises mais ne vit rien. Kesame et Xamy ressentait aussi quelque chose d'étrange, très étrange ... Ils déboulèrent enfin dans une gigantesque salle. Cette dernière était aussi longue que haute et surtout semblait infinie. Au milieu se tenait un petit sanctuaire chinois. À ses côtés se dressait un magnifique cerisier dont les fleurs rosées volaient dans tous les sens. L'atmosphère si lourde d'avant s'était soudainement apaisée, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Xamy et Alidae. Me-Tsu jappa joyeusement et courra en direction du sanctuaire.

-Me-Tsu ! Attends-moi !

Kesame suivit son louveteau. Tout semblait calme. Alidae respira un bon coup et se tourna vers Xamy. Cette dernière devina de l'inquiétude dans le regard de la mage :

- C'est comme dans un rêve … - souffla Alidae.

Xamy répondit par un regard interrogateur. Un endroit aussi magnifique dans un temple … Quelque chose clochait. Soudain, Alidae ressentit une tension. Elle tourna la tête en dégainant rapidement l'une de ces armes mais ne vit rien. Xamy s'avança quelque peu. Pas de doute, l'endroit était vide. Juste beau à regarder. Néanmoins, la mage et la simili pensait la même chose : quelque chose clochait bel et bien. Kesame se laissa tomber sur le lit de fleurs déposé par l'arbre. Il respira un peu. Me-Tsu s'était couché à ses côtés.

- C'est le bonheur ici !

Xamy fut interpellée par cette remarque de la part du jeune ninja. Oui, c'était calme, bien trop calme. Elle activa ses Arcanes. Ses yeux prirent cette teinte violette. Elle observa les lieux et vit quelque chose qui ne contribua pas à la rassurer. Alidae se plaça à ses côtés.

- Que vois-tu ?

- Un brouillard violet … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Soudain, Alidae devint pâle :

- Quoi ? Un brouillard violet ? Mais …

Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Kesame, reviens vers nous immédiatement !

Mais le jeune ninja faisait la sourde oreille. Il préférait rester coucher et dormir.

- **Kesame !** - insista la mage.

- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! - riposta Kesame, excédé.

Alors que le ninja voulut se recoucher, il sentit quelque chose l'agripper fermement les jambes. Il se leva et vit avec horreur des serpents de glace l'enlacer.

- Eh mais … C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Il essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y fit.

- **Kesame ! Non !** - paniqua Aldiae.

Xamy bondit devant elle et tendit ses mains en marmonnant des paroles qui n'avaient rien de français. Immédiatement dans l'air se formèrent de mini-pics de glace suffisamment pointus pour transpercer du cuir. Ils allèrent se planter sur les serpents qui se rétractèrent, mais il y en avait trop. Kesame prit son louveteau et le jeta loin de lui.

-** Fuis Me-Tsu ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !**

Le louveteau gémit mais son maître le rejeta violemment. Alidae bondit à ses côtés et prit le louveteau dans ses bras mais, en dépit de son approche, deux grands serpents sortirent violemment du sol et l'entourèrent. Xamy apparut au côté d'Alidae armé d'un shuriken géant qu'elle avait formé avec de la glace dure et incapable de fondre. Elle le fit tournoyer et trancha le cou des serpents. Alidae n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que, tout de suite, un autre serpent surgit.

- Bon sang ! C'est quoi ?

- Des serpents de glace, on dirait … - répondit Xamy, concentrée sur ses attaques.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit tournoyer son shuriken géant. À peine le serpent tenta de siffler qu'il avait déjà la tête coupé. Alidae alla vers le sanctuaire avec le jeune louveteau qui se débattait. Xamy la couvrit puis alla en quatrième vitesse vers Kesame dont les jambes avaient complètement été recouvertes par les serpents.

- Xa … Xamy …

La simili sentit la peur dans la voix du ninja. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à bouger ses membres. Elle fit apparaître une petite épée et tenta de trancher les reptiles mais rien n'y fit, ils se reformaient tout le temps. D'autres serpents surgirent autour d'Alidae. Elle était cernée. Me-Tsu, qui était à ses côtés, grogna et passa entre les reptiles pour rejoindre Xamy. La simili regarda des deux côtés. Kesame qui se faisait engloutir par des petits serpents et Alidae qui se faisait cerner par d'énormes cobras blancs dont les yeux inspiraient l'effroi. Cependant, la simili remarqua vivement qu'elle n'était pas du tout attaquée. En fait, les reptiles ne semblaient pas du tout avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle remarqua aussi que le louveteau n'était pas plus concerné qu'elle. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle s'approcha d'Alidae

:  
- Alidae ! Ne pense pas à ces serpents !

- Tu rigoles ? Eux pensent bien à moi et ils ne me veulent pas de bien !

Xamy regardait la mage combattre énergiquement les serpents mais ils revenaient encore et encore. Kesame avait réussi à saisir un kunaï dans sa poche et tentait aussi de trancher les mini-serpents. Mais ils revenaient.

- Alidae ! Oublie-les ! Ils n'existent pas ! - insista Xamy - Pense à l'énigme !

- ... Quoi ?

Alidae cessa de combattre. Les cobras continuaient à s'agiter autour d'elle. Ils ouvraient leur gueule révélant de grands crochets qui semblaient terriblement venimeux. La mage n'y fit pas attention et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra. Xamy ne bougeait pas. Quand bien même elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait pas les aider. Kesame observa la mage, en dépit des serpents qui l'enveloppaient progressivement. Soudain, le plus grand d'entre eux siffla fortement et fonça vers la mage en ouvrant la gueule au maximum. La mage transpirait et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle mais elle ne bougea pas. Kesame s'exclama :

- Mais … Elle va se faire tuer ! **Alidae !**

Xamy tendit la main pour le faire taire. Kesame, étonné, se ravisa mais il n'y comprenait rien. Un serpent d'une dizaine de mètres voulait la tuer et elle ne réagissait pas. Soudain, Alidae ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fixa le serpent qui fonçait sur elle. L'air sérieux et concentré, elle décontracta tous ces membres :

- Tu n'existes pas … - murmura t-elle à l'intention du reptile.

Ce dernier continuait pourtant à foncer sur elle. Alidae tendit la main et ouvrit sa paume pour le stopper. Elle respira un bon coup et vociféra :

- **Tu n'existes pas ! Disparais !**

Sur ces paroles, le serpent laissa échapper de sa gorge un cri étouffé et vraisemblablement pas très content. Soudain, alors que sa tête était à une vingtaine de centimètres de celle de la mage, le grand reptile disparut dans un nuage de petits cristaux qui vinrent fouetter le visage de la jeune femme. Kesame observa cela, complètement abasourdi. Les grands reptiles disparaissaient l'un après l'autre. La mage n'était plus encerclée. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber par terre :

- Une illusion … - souffla t-elle.

Xamy hocha la tête. Elle regarda Kesame. Les minis-serpents avaient aussi disparu. Dans le feu de l'action, Kesame n'y avait plus pensé non plus :

- Hein ? Mais ils sont où ? J'en avais une centaine sur les jambes avant ! - s'exclama t-il.

Me-Tsu jappa joyeusement et alla vers son maître. Il lui lécha le visage, heureux de le revoir en entier. Ce dernier rit nerveusement, libérant toute la peur qui l'avait envahi. Alidae alla vers Xamy.

- Merci … Dis, avant, tu m'as parlé d'un brouillard violet …

- C'est exact - répondit la simili.

- Eh bien … continua Alidae - nous avions affaire à un brouillard d'illusion, qui matérialise nos peur sous formes de créatures effrayantes.

- Dont les serpents ? ajouta Kesame, qui s'était relevé. Mais toi, Xamy, tu n'as rien eu …

Xamy se retourna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière et les recoiffer. Du coin de l'œil, elle lui répondit :

- Je suis incapable de sentiments. Mes peurs ne peuvent ainsi pas se matérialiser, c'est tout.

- Et Me-Tsu ? - fit Alidae.

- Cela n'a d'effet que sur les humains - finit par dire Xamy.

Kesame et Alidae étaient alors en danger dans un tel endroit. Si leurs peurs se matérialisaient ainsi, ils pouvaient s'attendre à avoir des ennuis.

- Pensons à des choses agréables … - proposa Alidae.

- Sushis au poisson ! - s'écria Kesame avec humour.

Alidae sourit. Me-Tsu aboya énergiquement et tourna dans tous les sens. Xamy regarda au loin et vit un grand escalier, qu'ils n'avaient apparemment pas vu avant. Alidae et Kesame suivirent son regard. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce même escalier quand soudain, le sol devant eux se déroba. De tous les coins surgirent des serpents de glace, autant de grands que de petits. Leur corps ondulant de haut en bas révélaient des écailles tranchantes et leur tête était couronnée de cornes pointues. Ils sifflaient nerveusement en n'ayant nullement l'intention de les laisser passer.

- Et mes sushis aux poissons - s'interpella Kesame - ils ne sont pas bons ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela … En fait, nos peurs se matérialisent de toute façon, c'est à nous sur le moment de les faire partir !

- Voilà pourquoi cet endroit est si beau et reposant … Un bon moyen pour faire baisser sa garde,n'est ce pas ? - conclut Xamy.

Alidae la regarda et confirma cette remarque. Kesame prit ses kunaïs dans sa main et déclara :

- Si on fait ça, ça prendra trop de temps et d'énergie ! Il faut qu'on fonce au fond et qu'on les tranche une bonne fois pour toute !

- Oui mais … Ces serpents sont énormes ! - hésita Alidae. Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Simplement par la force - fit Xamy.

Kesame, Alidae et Xamy se regardèrent. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent chacun leurs armes. Kesame sortit les plus grands de ces kunaïs ainsi que des shurikens et préparait des techniques Suiton. Alidae prit ses deux flingues et se prépara à tirer. Quand à Xamy, elle créa un fouet-arme en glace. Alidae leva la main :

- En avant ! Donnons leur une raison d'avoir peur de nous !

Les trois guerriers foncèrent. Me-Tsu suivit de près son maître. Kesame cria aux deux autres :

- On se sépare ! Xamy à gauche, Alidae au milieu et moi à droite.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Kesame se replia puis tourna sur lui-même en dégainant à une vitesse fulgurante tous ces shurikens. Ils allèrent chacun se planter dans les corps des serpents environnants. Kesame entendit avec joie les cris d'agonies des grands reptiles ainsi que le choc de leur corps en touchant le sol. Satisfait, il les vit disparaître un à un. Il continua sa course, Me-Tsu le suivant. Alidae fonça tête baissée contre le plus grand d'entre eux. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle sentait le souffle du reptile sur son visage, elle fit un saut gigantesque pour se placer précisément derrière lui. Elle vit à ce moment les autres serpents se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sourit malicieusement puis murmura :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas ce plaisir

…  
Elle bondit sur place à une certaine hauteur et tourna furieusement sur elle. Telle une spirale, elle tira. Les balles allant dans tous les sens tuèrent une bonne trentaine des reptiles. Le plus grand d'entre eux tomba devant elle. La tête finit sa course aux pieds d'Alidae avant de disparaître dans le même nuage de poussière cristalline. Elle sourit, victorieuse, puis alla achever les autres serpents. Xamy fonça sur les autres serpents de cet armée reptilienne. Elle fit tournoyer son fouet en avançant tranquillement. Les têtes tombèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait pour, elles aussi, disparaître aussitôt. Soudain, un serpent visiblement plus malin surgit derrière elle. Elle n'eut le temps de se retourner que l'animal était déjà à un mètre d'elle. Au moment où elle voulut l'esquiver, elle vit une forme s'abattre sur le coup de l'animal. Le serpent termina sa chute contre la paroi. La forme grise se révéla être Me-Tsu, qui visiblement avait senti le danger et avait accouru à son secours. Le louveteau se tenait, frémissant, juste devant la tête fracassée du reptile. Xamy hocha la tête à l'intention du petit animal en signe de gratitude. Me-Tsu jappa et alla lécher la main de la simili avant de retourner voir son maître. À ce contact, Xamy frémit. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Des nausées la prirent soudainement. Elle essaya de se redresser mais rien n'y fit. Son "cœur" lui faisait trop mal pour pouvoir bouger. Alidae remarqua cela et se précipita vers elle.

- Xamy ? Tout va bien ?

La mage tirait sur les serpents voulant un peu trop s'approcher d'eux. Xamy se redressa et hocha la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Soulagée, Alidae reprit la route, accompagnée de Xamy. Les deux guerrières se battirent contre les dernier serpents. Elles furent rejointes par Kesame et Me-Tsu.

- C'est bon ! Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus ! - déclara Kesame.

- Parfait, allons …

Alidae fut interrompue par un tremblement de terre. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais fut rattrapée par Xamy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? - murmura cette dernière.

Les trois compères regardèrent partout quand soudain, le sol devant eux se souleva violemment. Xamy créa un mur de glace pour les protéger des débris. Une forme gigantesque se tenait devant eux. Un serpent de quarante mètres, yeux en flammes et crocs tranchants, leur barrait la route. Kesame perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

- Bon sang ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là !

- Il est immense … souffla Alidae.

Xamy fit disparaître son arme et déclara :

- Oui, il est gigantesque mais c'est lui la clé de l'énigme.

- Tu as raison, il … Il porte l'énigme ! - vit Alidae.

- C'est gravé sur son corps ? s'étonna Kesame.

- En avant - murmura Xamy - achevons-le.

Kesame comprit et bondit en l'air. Il exécuta des gestes avec ses mains puis lança :

- Technique Suiton, chant des abysses inconnues !

Immédiatement, de l'eau se souleva autour de lui. Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même et Kesame la dirigea avec force vers le serpent géant qui la reçut de plein fouet. L'eau semblait chanter et ceci ne lui plaisait guère. L'eau continuait à tourbillonner autour de l'animal assommé par la "musique abyssale", le faisant prisonnier.

- Bien joué ! - s'écria Alidae - À moi !

Elle sortit sa première épée et se mit en position de combat. Une lumière dorée s'échappait de son arme et semblait l'entourer. Son aura surpuissante faisait même trembler les murs de la salle. Elle se concentra avant de lancer une onde de choc contre le reptile géant. Ce dernier la reçut en plein dans le crâne et alla se fracasser contre la paroi. Il se releva mais tituba légèrement, son regard toujours dirigé vers les trois guerriers. Soudain, il ouvrit la gueule et laissa échapper un cri monstrueux à glacer le sang. Il fondit sur eux. Xamy créa au dernier moment un mur de glace. Le reptile fonça dessus et força sa charge. Xamy plia légèrement mais tint bon. Kesame vint à sa rescousse. Il sauta en l'air et lança ses kunaïs sur le corps de l'animal. Ce dernier poussa un cri plaintif et se retourna violemment contre le ninja. Alidae le vit et envoya une deuxième onde de choc. Cette fois, le reptile tomba à terre. Xamy bondit et créa une grande et longue lance de glace. Elle ferma les yeux et l'envoya violemment dans le cœur de l'animal. Ce dernier poussa un ultime cri, puis s'évanouit. Mais il ne disparaissait pas. Kesame s'exclama :

- Hein ? Pourquoi il reste là ? Ça voudrait dire …

- qu'il est bien réel ? - continua Alidae.

Xamy avança un peu et voulut grimper l'escalier mais à sa grande surprise, elle passait au travers.

- Comment … - fit Kesame en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Devant eux, l'escalier venait de disparaître pour laisser la place à un mur blanc banal et sans signe particulier qui aurait pu indiquer finalement une porte. Alidae se tint la tête.

- C'est pas vrai … Faut chercher quoi ici ?

Soudain, Me-Tsukiyo jappa puis alla vers le cadavre géant. Il renifla et aboya. Il sentait quelque chose qui venait de l'intérieur de l'animal. Kesame alla vers son louveteau et regarda au fond de la gorge de l'animal.

- Hein ? Faut aller là-dedans ?

- L'objet convoité doit y être je pense … - conclut Alidae. Mais comment aller là-dedans ?

Les trois guerriers réfléchirent puis Xamy déclara :

- Me-Tsu, va chercher …

À la surprise de Kesame, son louveteau obéit à la simili. Il entra dans la gueule puis vit un levier. Curieux, il tira dessus. À un moment donné, le serpent éclata en poussière cristalline, révélant le levier puis … Un gros coffre. Les trois guerriers, qui s'étaient protégés en ayant rassemblé leurs bras devant eux, allèrent vers le coffre. Me-Tsu le renifla mais ne sentit rien de spécial. Xamy s'en approcha et brisa l'ouverture. Ils l'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur quelque chose d'étrange. Une petite boîte. Alidae s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Cela révéla des petits anneaux.

- Euh … On a fait tout ça pour des bijoux ? - lança Kesame, plus qu'étonné par cette découverte.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels anneaux à mon avis … - dit Alidae en observant les petits objets.

- Allons rejoindre les autres - proposa Xamy en créant un cercle de glace téléporteur.

Les combattants entrèrent dans le cercle puis disparurent. Ils ne virent pas la salle, derrière eux, s'effacer pour laisser place au petit vestibule du début … Dont la statue de lion avait elle aussi disparu. Dans la grande salle principale, une lumière bleutée apparut et laissa place au petit groupe. Linkario, satisfait, s'approcha d'eux. Alidae lui montra la boîte. Linkario la saisit et l'ouvrit :

- Excellent travail, vous avez trouvé l'objet qui nous permettra de combattre le boss !

- Ce sont des bijoux … - fit Kesame en faisant la moue.

- Pas n'importe quels bijoux ! - s'exclama Zelda. En effet, ceux-là sont spéciaux !

- En quoi ? demanda Maysa, qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux, accompagnée de Leonid et d'Effy.  
En hauteur, Blood écoutait à moitié la discussion. Quant à Spirith, il était toujours adossé à son mur, bras croisés, observant le groupe. Zelda s'avança un peu pour pouvoir s'adresser à tout le monde :

- Je m'explique. Ces anneaux portent un nom …

- … Warrior's Heart, le cœur du guerrier - continua Linkario tout en tenant un de ces anneaux dans la main.

- Oui, ces anneaux signifient que vous aurez entre vous tous un lien indéfectible … Qui vous liera et vous rendra plus puissants. Cela décuplera vos pouvoirs et vous permettra d'avoir une symbiose entre vous tous. Néanmoins, il ne marche pas toujours. La plupart du temps, vous vous en servirez pour vous localiser, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise affaire.

Zelda s'arrêta de parler et prit la boîte. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis récita ce qui était inscrit sur la boîte avec une voix cristalline :

- _"Warrior's Heart … Que vos liens ne se brisent jamais dans la plus profonde des guerres …"_

Immédiatement, les anneaux quittèrent la boîte dans une lumière dorée pour aller se placer aux doigts de chacun des guerriers. Linkario, Alidae, Maysa, Effy, Xamy, Kesame, Me-Tsu (au collier), Spirith et Blood … Chacun le reçut. Désormais, leurs liens et leur puissance étaient renforcés pour la suite de l'aventure.


	19. Chapter 18 Arc I - La dernière porte

**Chapitre 18 : La dernière porte** _(par Démon)_

Linkario, la mine réjouie, tendit la patte et examina longuement le bracelet doré qui venait d'y apparaître. Leonid examina son anneau avec un léger dégoût, puis soupira.

- Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'une porte avant d'aller tâter du boss - dit-il en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

- Le mur bloque entièrement le passage, maintenant - déclara Maysa en mettant les mains sur les hanches - Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'empiler des cadavres sanguinolents.

Effy, qui était restée silencieuse pendant un petit moment, prit soudain la parole, faisant à moitié sursauter Kesame qui semblait l'avoir oubliée :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi Xamy n'a-t-elle pas tout simplement créé un mur de glace ? Cela aurait été plus simple !

Tout le monde - excepté Xamy, Spirith qui s'était mis à ronfler, et Blood qui restaient dans leur coin - tourna soudain la tête vers Linkario et Zelda. Le Pokémon ferma les yeux et afficha un grand sourire avant de répondre :

- Cela aurait été moins amusant, vous ne croyez pas ?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le groupe.

- **Quuoooooiii** ? - s'exclama Leonid en portant une main à sa tête - Tu veux dire que tu nous as fait empiler des vieux macchabées pourris simplement parce que tu trouvais ça amusant ?

- Bien sûr que non - rétorqua le Lucario en prenant un air malicieux - Mais si Xamy avait créé un mur de glace suffisamment épais pour résister à la pression du lac, nous serions actuellement transformés en bonshommes de neige. Mais passons ! Nous devons former un groupe pour l'ultime porte avant celle du boss

Bien sûr, personne dans le groupe ne croyait à l'argument bidon de Linkario. Cependant l'excitation d'une nouvelle sélection reporta l'attention des guerriers sur la raison de leur présence ici :

- Je vais devoir former un groupe relativement fort pour cette dernière porte, car les ennemis qui vous attendent derrière sont très spéciaux. Je choisis donc Blood, Spirith, Xamy et Alidae.

- Eh - protesta Maysa aussitôt après avoir entendu ces noms - Alidae et Xamy ont déjà fait la porte précédente !

- Tu peux te joindre à eux si tu y tiens - informa Linkario en inclinant légèrement la tête - mais Xamy et Alidae sont indispensables dans ce groupe. Blood également, car après tout l'objet que nous allons récupérer est une de ses armes. Spirith ne peut également être mis à l'écart : c'est un véritable tank ! Rares sont les attaques qui peuvent l'affecter.

- Tu sais Linka', tonna la voix de Spirith attisant tous les regards vers lui - si on est plus de quatre, ce groupe sera ingérable. Déjà que je n'aime pas tellement la compagnie ...

- C'est toi qui le dis - répliqua Linkario en tournant à nouveau son regard sur Maysa - Nous sommes donc d'accord : Blood, Xamy, Alidae, Spirith et Maysa ?

Il n'y eut pas de protestation. Prenant cela pour un « oui », Linkario se tourna alors vers la porte numéro dix.

- Lisez bien l'énigme. Et soyez toujours, je dis bien, **toujours**, sur vos gardes.

Blood, Spirith, Xamy, Alidae et Maysa s'approchèrent de la porte. La guerrière de Praha Garden inspecta la porte silencieusement. Il n'y avait aucune inscription.

- L'énigme est à l'intérieur - informa la princesse Zelda - Soyez prudents ...

Blood ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça directement dans le couloir, comme à son habitude. Les autres le suivirent après une petite seconde de flottement. Après cinq minutes de marche dans un couloir très étroit les forçant à avancer en file indienne, les guerriers débouchèrent dans une gigantesque salle rectangulaire, environ trois fois plus vaste qu'une cathédrale. Il n'y avait cependant aucun pilier. Les murs et le plafond étaient en calcaire, ce qui rendait encore plus improbable l'absence de structure.

- Le plus bizarre dans tout ça - remarqua Alidae - c'est que tout ce temple puisse tenir sous le lac Hylia.

- Tenez vous sur vos gardes - dit Xamy - On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

Le groupe marchait prudemment dans l'immense salle vide. Spirith et Blood ouvraient la marche, devançant les jeunes femmes d'environ cinq mètres.

- Alors, chasseur de primes, tu es important au point d'avoir une de tes propres armes camouflée dans ce temple ?

Blood ne fit aucun signe qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il continuait d'avancer, les mains dans les poches.

- Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais muet.

Un rire caverneux suivit ces paroles. Il résonna longuement dans cette affreuse salle vide.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle - dit Maysa en jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés - Personnellement, cet endroit m'effraye un peu, pas vous ?

- Et nous n'avons toujours pas vu l'ombre d'une énigme - fit remarquer Alidae.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et Maysa sursauta. Tout le monde, sauf Blood qui continuait d'avancer, s'arrêta et regarda vers le centre de la salle qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser. Un panneau en acier venait tout juste de sortir du sol. Xamy s'en approcha prudemment, puis s'arrêta, réfléchit un moment et s'exclama :

- **Ice Sword** !

Une magnifique épée de glace surgit de la paume de sa main. Elle la saisit fermement et continua son approche, parée à toute éventualité. Une fois parvenue à un mètre du panneau, elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Seul Blood resta où il se trouvait. Maysa se mit alors à lire l'énigme gravée dans le métal :

_« Un. Deux. Trois._  
_Trois. Un. Deux._  
_Un. Deux. Un._  
_Trois. Trois. Trois._  
_Un. Trois. Deux. »_

Un silence étrange suivit la lecture de Maysa. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait un traître mot de cette énigme.

- Euh ... Qui se sent de retenir ce truc par cœur ? - interrogea Maysa en se grattant la tête.

- Pourquoi par cœur ? s'étonna Xamy. **Winter Ice** !

Une plaque de glace apparut dans sa main

- Graver : Un. Deux. Trois. Trois. Un. Deux. Un. Deux. Un. Trois. Trois. Trois. Un. Trois. Deux.

Les mots s'inscrivaient dans la glace au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Pas bête - admit Alidae - Mais la plaque risque de fondre, ou de se briser, si jamais nous sommes amenés à nous battre ...

- Aucun risque - assura Xamy - La "Winter Ice" est une glace qui ne se détériore jamais. Elle ne peut fondre, et encore moins se briser ...

Le panneau disparut soudainement, et Maysa sursauta à nouveau.

- Raaah, bougeons un peu ! - suggéra-t-elle, un peu agacée.

Les guerriers se remirent à marcher en direction de la gigantesque porte qui venait d'apparaître au fond de la salle. Un grincement retentit alors ; la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, un puissant jet de flammes surgit de l'ouverture et fusa sur le groupe.

- **Winter Ice Shield** ! - s'écria Xamy, les bras tendus vers le jet de flammes.

Un énorme bouclier de glace en forme de fleur apparut, et le feu fut dévié.

- Regardez ! - s'exclama Alidae en pointant la porte du doigt, alors que les dernières flammes avaient disparu - Quelque chose d'autre vient de la porte !

En effet, trois centaures venaient de s'introduire dans la salle. L'un d'entre eux était bleu, le deuxième était rouge et le dernier était noir. Chacun d'entre eux était équipé d'un grand arc et d'un carquois contenant des flèches de leurs couleurs respectives. Spirith éclata de rire avant de se téléporter derrière le centaure bleu. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Spirith l'avait déjà coupé en deux. Xamy s'apprêtait à rejoindre Spirith et à abaisser son bouclier quand un surpuissant jet d'eau surgit de la porte. Les centaures l'évitèrent avec facilité tandis que le groupe se fit littéralement happer. Xamy avait du mal à tenir le bouclier en place tant le jet d'eau était puissant.

- **Maysa, attention !** - hurla Alidae qui aidait avec ses pouvoirs élémentaires Xamy à tenir le bouclier en place.

La guerrière de Praha Garden se retourna rapidement et vit le centaure bleu surgir de l'eau, prêt à décocher une flèche.

- Mais c'est impossible, Spirith l'avait tué ! - s'exclama-t-elle en évitant avec maestria une flèche bleue qui se ficha dans le sol - D'ailleurs, où est-il passé ? Il s'est fait toucher par le jet d'eau ?

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Spirith apparut derrière le centaure et lui coupa la tête.

- Me faire toucher ? - dit-il, légèrement moqueur - Nous sommes les plus forts, non ? Ces monstres de pacotille ne peuvent rien contre nous.

Le jet d'eau cessa et Xamy soupira. Le centaure noir décocha une flèche vers Blood, qui la saisit entre deux doigts et la renvoya à l'expéditeur.

- C'est bizarre - dit Alidae en évitant une flèche rouge - je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'énigme !

Spirith poussa une exclamation indignée lorsqu'il aperçut le centaure bleu réapparaître aux alentours de la porte, intact.

- C'est pas du jeu ! - dit-il en créant une sphère dans sa main - **Magna Destrya** !

Il se téléporta derrière le centaure bleu, comme la première fois, et lui "colla" sa sphère sur l'épaule. Le centaure se mit alors à sa convulser, comme si une force l'attaquait de l'intérieur. Petit à petit, son corps se consuma, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des os. Blood était aux prises avec le centaure rouge. Le chasseur de primes esquivait toutes les flèches dans une chorégraphie étrange, faisant des mouvements désordonnés et disgracieux. Il s'approcha soudainement du monstre et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le torse. Le centaure disparut alors dans une fumée grisâtre.  
Maysa repoussait les assauts frénétiques du centaure noir à grands coups d'éventail, sans pour autant parvenir à le toucher. Voyant sa coéquipière en mauvaise posture, Alidae sortit sa lame enflammée et attaqua le centaure dans le dos. Il s'évanouit dans une sorte de poussière noire, formant un petit tas disgracieux sur le sol. Spirith, Xamy, Alidae et Maysa se regroupèrent, tandis que Blood continuait d'observer la fumée d'un air vague.

- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas réapparu cette fois ! - constata Maysa, soulagée.

À peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que les trois centaures réapparurent près de la porte, plus vigoureux que jamais.

- Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire - dit Alidae dans un rictus moqueur.

Soudain, tandis que le groupe chargeait à nouveau vers les centaures, ceux-ci s'écartèrent de la porte dans de somptueux bonds synchronisés. Xamy fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, pressentant une nouvelle attaque en provenance de la porte.

- **Att ... !**

Elle n'eut ni le temps d'achever son mot, ni d'ériger un nouveau bouclier de glace : un gigantesque rayon d'énergie sombre surgit de l'ouverture. L'attaque était trop rapide, trop large ... Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'esquiver. Soudain, un éclair rouge et or passa devant Xamy qui était alors en tête du groupe. Blood tendit la main devant lui, prêt à encaisser seul toute la puissance de l'attaque, assurant sa fonction de bouclier que Linkario attendait de lui ... Une effroyable explosion retentit, camouflant Blood dans une fumée opaque.

- Non ! - s'écria Maysa, lorsqu'elle eut réalisé.

Elle se précipita vers la fumée, affolée, suivie de près par Xamy et Alidae. Elle dissipa la fumée d'un large coup d'éventail, dévoilant ... Un Spirith riant aux éclats devant un Blood toujours aussi neutre, mais totalement sauf.

- C'était quoi cette attaque ? - ricana Spirith en se retournant vers les centaures, comme s'il espérait une réponse de leur part - Ça n'a même pas suffi à traverser mon manteau ! Vous ne seriez pas un peu en train de nous sous-estimer ?

- N'importe laquelle de nous trois aurait souffert - souligna Maysa avec un petit geste de la main.

Ignorant totalement la remarque de sa camarade, Spirith fonça en rigolant vers le centaure noir, prêt à frapper. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son but, Blood s'interposa et encaissa à la place du centaure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, ces ... Garçons ? - soupira Alidae, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu veux te battre à nouveau, chasseur de primes ? - interrogea Spirith, le poing sur la joue droite de Blood.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci fonça droit vers le centaure rouge qu'il coupa en deux avec son fourreau. Il enchaîna immédiatement avec le centaure bleu qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, puis fracassa le crâne du centaure noir avec le pommeau de son arme. La porte se referma alors dans un bruit caverneux, et disparut dans le mur. Tout le monde fixa Blood d'un air étrange.

- Et bien sûr, c'est celui qui ne peut pas parler qui réussit - soupira Alidae.

Maysa poussa une petite exclamation et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je sais ! - dit-elle, souriante - J'ai pu entendre sa voix la dernière fois ! Dans ma tête !

Xamy et Alidae échangèrent un regard et clignèrent des yeux tandis que Maysa courait vers Blood, sautillant presque. Spirith s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et se mit à ricaner.

- Mon petit Blood ! - dit la guerrière de Praha Garden d'une voix ridiculement douce - Tu m'aimes bien, hein ? Tu vas tout me dire ?

Le chasseur de primes la saisit soudain par les épaules et la fixa de son regard neutre. Légèrement secouée et relativement surprise, Maysa ne protesta cependant pas et soutint le regard de son ami.

_« Un. Feu. Rouge. Deux. Eau. Bleu. Trois. Noir. »_

Il relâcha Maysa et détourna son regard. La jeune guerrière resta paralysée une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, au bord des larmes.

- Maysa ! - s'exclamèrent Xamy et Alidae, qui foncèrent voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Spirith observa ses alliées tapoter le dos d'une Maysa sanglotante. Puis il tourna son regard vers Blood et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ... c'est ... aff ... aff ... affreux - hoqueta Maysa en essuyant ses larmes - Cette ... cette ... cette douleur ... Comment ... comment peut-il ... vivre avec ça ?

- On sait, on sait ... - chuchota Alidae - Calme-toi ...

Maysa eut une crise de reniflements, puis se redressa lentement avant de dire d'une voix tremblotante :

- L'énigme indique dans quel ordre nous devons tuer les centaures.

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes avant de regarder Blood d'un air triste.

- Le numéro un est le centaure rouge. Ce sont des flammes qui sont sorties en premier de cette porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Xamy acquiesça. Blood passa sa main sur sa figure et la laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps. Alidae poursuivit la logique :

- La deuxième attaque était un puissant jet d'eau ... Donc le deuxième centaure à tuer est le bleu ?

- Pas le deuxième - rectifia Maysa, le regard toujours fixé sur le chasseur de primes - Le numéro deux. Et logiquement le centaure noir est le numéro trois. Que dit l'énigme, Xamy ?

- « Un. Deux. Trois. Trois. Un. Deux. » - lut celle-ci.

- Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'ils reviendront - dit Spirith - nous devrons les tuer dans cet ordre : noir, rouge et bleu. Rien de difficile.

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Trois magnifiques centaures semblables aux précédents, mais armés d'épées au lieu d'arcs, surgirent dans la grande salle. Spirith s'écria aussitôt :

- Laissez-moi le noir !

Il se téléporta derrière ledit centaure et s'apprêta à le trancher en deux avec ses lames jumelles. Mais dans un réflexe surprenant, le monstre se retourna et bloqua le coup de Spirith. Celui-ci ricana puis tenta d'asséner un coup sur la tête du centaure avec l'épée à sa main droite, tout en projetant de lui trancher le buste avec l'autre. Une aura noire enveloppa alors le centaure et Spirith fut violemment projeté en arrière. Alidae prit le relais et sauta dans le dos du monstre, l'épée enflammée prête à lui perforer l'estomac :

- **Reverso Flame !**

Le centaure bleu bouscula alors son camarade noir et entreprit de prendre le coup à sa place. Alidae, prise de court, dévia sa lame au dernier moment afin de ne pas commettre l'erreur de frapper le mauvais adversaire, créant ainsi une ouverture fatale : le centaure bleu la transperça de sa longue lame semblable à une claymore.

- **Alidae !** - hurla Maysa, brandissant son éventail géant. Espèce de ...

Xamy lui stoppa le bras.

- On doit d'abord tuer le noir - rappela-t-elle avant d'incanter - **Ice Pillar** !

Elle tendit la main en direction du centaure noir et un énorme pilier de glace s'écrasa sur lui. Le centaure bleu retira son épée du corps d'Alidae dans une éclaboussure de sang avant de se ruer vers Xamy et Maysa. Celles-ci bondirent de côté pour éviter sa charge, sans voir le centaure rouge qui les attendait de pied ferme, la lame prête. Blood intervint alors et stoppa la lame avec sa main gauche, puis trancha la tête de son opposant avec son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

- Merci - dirent les deux guerrières en cœur.

- Je vais voir si je peux aider Alidae - dit Maysa d'un ton inquiet, se ruant vers l'endroit où son amie titubait, la main sur l'horrible blessure qu'elle avait au flanc droit.

Le centaure bleu tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Spirith apparut dans son dos, une boule d'énergie dans la main :

- **Magna Destrya !**

Il colla son attaque dans le dos du monstre qui s'écroula par terre, parcouru de violents spasmes. Après quelques secondes, il se consuma totalement, et la porte se referma. Tout le monde, y compris Blood, s'approcha d'Alidae et de Maysa qui avait déjà commencé à lui faire les premiers soins.

- Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, mais la blessure n'est pas très grave : aucun organe interne n'a été touché - expliqua-t-elle d'une voix colorée par la rage - Ces misérables centaures !

- Il semble qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus forts - remarqua Spirith - J'ai un peu honte de la manière dont je me suis fait avoir.

- Et moi donc ! - s'exclama Alidae en se redressant lentement.

Elle fit quelques pas claudicants, la main sur son épais pansement, puis adressa un large sourire au groupe avant d'ajouter :

- Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois ! En attendant, je peux toujours envoyer quelques sorts ...

- N'en fais pas trop, conseilla la guerrière de Praha Garden - Xamy, quel est le prochain ordre ? - demanda-t-elle soudain, tournant la tête vers la simili.

Xamy jeta un coup d'œil sur sa plaque de glace.

- « Un. Deux. Un. » Cela veut sans doute dire qu'il y aura deux centaures rouges - conclut-elle en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant trois nouveaux centaures en armures assorties à leurs couleurs, brandissant de larges haches à double tranchant. Il y avait bel et bien deux centaures rouges, et un centaure bleu. Ils semblaient un peu plus grands que les précédents.

- Cette fois-ci, je prends le bleu ! - s'enthousiasma Spirith, tenant ses lames prêtes.

- Je m'occupe du premier rouge - dit Maysa, ouvrant son éventail géant et prenant une posture de combat très esthétique.

- Alors le dernier est pour moi - conclut Xamy en posant sa plaque de glace au sol.

Maysa emmagasina de l'énergie dans son éventail, puis la relâcha rapidement en direction du centaure rouge le plus à la droite du groupe.

- **Aeros Loop modifié !**

La réaction des créatures fut immédiate : le centaure bleu se plaça devant l'attaque, tandis que les deux autres se mirent à charger en se tenant à distance du rayon d'énergie venteux.

- **Ice Mirror !** - s'écria Xamy.

Une grande plaque de glace s'interposa entre l'Aeros Loop et le centaure bleu. Quand l'attaque de Maysa heurta ce mur, elle fut expédiée dans la direction de sa première cible. Surpris, le centaure rouge dévia le rayon au dernier moment avec sa hache. Il fut donc incapable d'apercevoir Blood qui se ruait dans son dos, fourreau à la main, et disparut dans une volute de fumée quand le chasseur de primes lui trancha la tête d'un geste rapide et violent. Spirith se téléporta à droite du centaure bleu, prêt à lui asséner un coup fatal, mais son reflet dans la plaque de glace le trahit et le monstre parvint à parer le coup avec le plat de son énorme hache.

- Ah non, pas encore ! s'énerva Spirith.

Soudain, une boule de feu surgit du miroir de glace et s'écrasa sur le centaure bleu, qui se volatilisa. Surpris, Spirith chercha la cause de cette boule de feu, puis comprit : Xamy venait de créer un nouveau miroir de glace près d'Alidae. Celle-ci avait balancé une boule de feu dedans, et le "reflet" de l'attaque avait surgi de l'autre miroir.

- Joli coup - lança-t-il à Alidae et Xamy - mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir !

Personne ne répondit à la remarque du guerrier : tout le monde avait l'attention retenue par le dernier centaure qui s'approchait dangereusement d'Alidae.

- **Ice Wave** ! s'écria Xamy - et une magnifique vague de pics gelé surgit du sol pour s'abattre sur le monstre, qui s'évapora également.

La porte se referma à nouveau. Maysa poussa un soupir et s'essuya le front.

- Quand on est concentré, il n'y a pas de problème - souffla-t-elle.

Alidae s'accroupit et saisit la plaque de glace où était gravée l'énigme :

- Le prochain : « Trois. Trois. Trois. » Pas trop de difficulté, on les atomise tous les trois en même temps !

La porte se rouvrit soudainement et trois centaures noirs pénétrèrent dans la salle. Une aura sombre les entourait, et ils étaient largement plus gros et musclés que les précédents : ils devaient faire deux mètres de haut pour un mètre de large. Ils ne portaient cependant pas d'armes.

- Je ... - commença Spirith, avant que son rictus de plaisir sadique ne s'efface en voyant un éclair rouge et or fuser vers les trois créatures.

Mais avant que Blood ait pu s'avancer assez près des centaures pour les toucher, un rayon noir fusa de la main du monstre du centre. Le chasseur de primes n'eut pas le temps d'éviter et disparut dans la fumée d'une explosion.

- Ils utilisent de la magie ! - s'exclama Alidae en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien qui puisse m'inquiéter, assura Spirith.

Il se téléporta de nouveau, au-dessus des créatures cette fois-ci, puis créa trois Magna Destrya qu'il expédia rapidement dans le dos de chaque adversaire. Une seule atteignit son but, les deux autres furent renvoyées vers les murs de la salle : visiblement, leur aura atténuait la puissance des attaques magiques. Le centaure du milieu s'écroula alors par terre, se convulsant comme ses deux prédécesseurs, tandis que les deux autres tiraient chacun un rayon noir vers leur agresseur, qui ne put esquiver, lui non plus. Une autre explosion retentit, et Maysa commença réellement à s'interroger sur la puissance de leurs adversaires.

- Deux en même temps ! - murmura Maysa - Même pour Spirith, c'est ...

- **C'est quoi ?**! - rugit-il, dissipant la fumée d'un large geste de la main - **Ce n'est rien ! Car ces ennemis sont faibles !**

Un rire sadique accompagna cette phrase. Puis Spirith se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et s'abattit violemment sur l'un des monstres, en même temps que Blood, le front dégoulinant de sang, surgissait de la fumée et pourfendait le second avec son fourreau. La porte se referma.

- Yeeeesss ! - se réjouit Alidae en levant les bras.

- Ces deux-là ensemble ... - murmura Xamy.

- ... font vraiment peur ? acheva Maysa, le ton joyeux.

Xamy resta silencieuse un instant, puis répondit :

- La peur ... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est ...

Maysa se tordit un peu la bouche puis regarda autre part.

- Alors, le prochain groupe de **faiblards** ? - interrogea Spirith, en accentuant bien le dernier mot d'une petite pointe de mépris.

Alidae regarda de nouveau la plaque.

- « Un. Trois. Deux. » Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le dernier groupe.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Trois somptueux centaures en armure pénétrèrent dans la salle, armés chacun d'une lance enrobée de flammes : celle du centaure rouge avait des flammes orangées, celle du centaure bleu avait des flammes turquoises et celle du centaure noir brûlait d'un horrible feu sombre. Ils mesuraient chacun trois mètres de haut, et leurs muscles saillants donnaient l'impression que leurs armures pouvaient voler en éclats à n'importe quel instant.

- C'est parti ! - dit Maysa en préparant de l'énergie dans son éventail.

- Attendez tous ! - s'écria Xamy, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle - Je vais voir si ... **Winter Ice Jail** !

Aussitôt, trois énormes cubes de glace surgirent autour des créatures. Ils essayèrent de les briser, mais la glace était bien trop résistante.

- **Crush** !

Xamy serra le poing droit, et le cube de glace emprisonnant le centaure rouge rétrécit au maximum avant de voler en éclats, frappant avec une puissance exceptionnelle toutes les parties du corps du monstre. Celui-ci tituba légèrement avant de projeter sa lance de feu sur le groupe, puis de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Spirith saisit la lance au vol et la renvoya à l'expéditeur, ce qui l'acheva sur le coup.

- **Crush** ! - répéta Xamy, serrant de nouveau le poing.

La même action que précédemment se produisit, cette fois sur le centaure noir. Au lieu de s'écrouler comme son camarade, celui-ci fonça, lance en avant, sur le groupe.

-** Flying Bird** ! - s'écria Maysa.

Une tornade surgit de son éventail et frappa le centaure de plein fouet, le stoppant net. Blood en profita pour lui asséner des dizaines de coups de son fourreau, et son armure vola en éclats. Alidae projeta une boule de feu sur la tête du monstre, qui s'évanouit dans une fumée grisâtre.

- Le dernier ! dit Xamy, puis elle serra le poing une fois de plus - **Crush** !

Le centaure bleu subit le même sort que ses alliés, mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre mal.

- Comment ... - souffla Xamy.

Personne n'eut le temps de faire un seul mouvement que le centaure bleu avait déjà traversé la guerrière de sa lance avec férocité. Xamy cracha le sang et alla s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans une étincelle pourpre.

- **Xamy !** - s'écrièrent Maysa et Alidae d'une même voix.

Spirith poussa un juron et se téléporta derrière la tête de la créature, prêt à lui trancher de ses deux lames. Mais le centaure fut plus rapide et d'un geste circulaire de la main droite, il le frappa violemment. Le guerrier fut projeté en arrière tandis que Blood jetait Alidae et Maysa à terre pour les protéger du coup de lance que le centaure s'apprêtait à leur asséner. Le chasseur de primes fut touché par l'attaque et voltigea une dizaine de mètres en arrière dans une éclaboussure de sang, à peu près au même point que Xamy.

- Comment ... Quelle force ... - dit cette dernière en se redressant lentement, une main sur sa grave blessure.

Elle vit le monstre transpercer Alidae. Elle vit Maysa se faire écraser par ses sabots. Elle vit Spirith se téléporter à nouveau pour le frapper mais manquer sa cible ... Elle vit Blood se relever rapidement, prêt à prendre un nouveau coup, alors qu'un flot de sang jaillissait de son épaule, sans pour autant qu'il porte la moindre trace de douleur sur son visage ... Elle sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était très faible ... Mais cela lui donna une force nouvelle ... Elle se sentit brûler un instant ... Elle sentit sa force s'accroître ... Alors, elle leva la main vers son adversaire, oubliant la douleur, oubliant toute autre envie que de le battre, et hurla :

- **Ice beam !**

Une onde énergétique enveloppa sa main, puis un surpuissant rayon gelé en surgit. Il fusa sur le centaure qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter ... Une explosion retentit, mais au lieu que de la fumée s'échappe de l'endroit de l'impact, des cristaux de glace s'en échappèrent et retombèrent sur le sol dans de féeriques scintillements. Le centaure afficha une expression d'extrême douleur avant de disparaître dans l'habituelle fumée grisâtre. La porte se referma et, fourbue, Xamy s'évanouit.  
Blood la prit délicatement sur son dos, ignorant sa propre blessure, et la ramena à l'endroit où les autres étaient rassemblés. Alidae, évanouie également, avait une nouvelle perforation, au niveau de l'estomac cette fois. Un flot de sang s'échappait de cette blessure. Maysa semblait avoir les côtes et les membres brisés et ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, cependant elle gardait les yeux ouverts et chuchotait des mots tels que « Tout va bien » à Alidae. Spirith n'avait aucune blessure grave, seul son manteau était en mauvais état.

- Alors chasseur de primes - dit-il d'une voix anormalement faible - ce n'était pas pour ton putain de flingue qu'on a fait cette porte ? Et pour ce putain de levier ?

Blood déposa lentement Xamy à côté d'Alidae et observa le visage de Maysa. Puis, un grondement provenant du sol derrière Spirith indiqua que les récompenses venaient d'apparaître. Blood se dirigea vers le coffre et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il contempla un instant l'objet qu'il contenait, sous le regard perçant de son seul compagnon valide, puis le saisit : le Desert Eagle blanc, autrement nommé le "Holy Desert Eagle". Il vérifia qu'il était bien chargé, puis tira une balle dans le sol. Il examina le trou sans fond que l'arme avait creusé, puis actionna le levier. Linkario ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis le départ du groupe. Il s'interrogeait sur la difficulté de l'épreuve qu'il leur avait imposée, sur leurs chances de réussite ... Quand soudain, le niveau de l'eau remonta. Une échelle permettant d'accéder à la porte du boss descendit alors, et Linkario laissa éclater sa joie :

- Ils ont réussi ! Ils l'ont fait !

Leonid, Kesame, Effy et Zelda sursautèrent lorsque le groupe réapparut. Linkario constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Spirith lui lança un regard étrange, puis repartit dans son coin.

- Une grande séance de soin s'impose ... - dit le Lucario, se mettant aussitôt à la tâche - Bien joué, vous tous.

Blood se redressa, le regard toujours fixé sur son Desert Eagle. Le pokémon prit alors un ton plus grave :

- Blood, n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle cette arme a été créée.

Le chasseur de primes ne laissa rien transparaître qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il avait entendu. Et il s'adossa contre le mur, rangeant sa nouvelle arme, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne restait plus que le boss, désormais.


	20. Chapter 19 Arc I - Dangers des abysses

**Chapitre 19 : Dangers des abysses** _(par Lenia41)_

Un grand fracas se fit entendre alors qu'ils étaient à l'étage, une immense porte venait d'apparaître devant eux. Alidae ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Eh bien ... La discrétion, c'est inconnu pour eux.

Mais tous étaient quelque peu nerveux. La salle puait de mauvaise magie. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un étroit tunnel très humide, ils parvinrent devant une impasse et une profonde étendue d'eau juste en dessous. Maysa fit remarquer :

- On n'y voit pas grand chose ... Mais ça a l'air profond. Peut-être que le boss nous attend en bas pour nous tendre un piège ...

Linkario, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, déclara alors :

- Prudence. Je sens que ce qui nous attend en bas est d'un tout autre niveau que tous ceux qui ont été battus.

Effy blêmit quelque peu, et admit avec quelque crainte :

- Déjà qu'on a eu du mal avec quelques uns, alors là ...

Ils se concertèrent un moment, avant qu'Alidae qui ne cessait de regarder l'eau ne lançât :

- Bon, on se lance à l'eau ou non ? On perd du temps précieux je vous rappelle.

Linkario annonça qu'il resterait en arrière avec la princesse Zelda, ce à quoi Leonid répliqua avec une amertume non feintée :

- Pourquoi, tu as peur de te mouiller les pattes ?

Maysa, Effy, Kesame et Alidae affichèrent des visages las, ne connaissant que trop bien la scène. Toutefois, Linkario garda son calme :

- Je viendrai assister en cas d'urgence, bien entendu.

Leonid allait répondre quand Alidae s'exclama avec un peu d'impatience :

- On peut y aller, oui ? Bavassez autant de temps que vous voulez, moi je vais tâter le terrain !

Et sans plus attendre, elle lança son sort de bulle d'air, pliant avec soin son manteau de voyage pour le compacter avec un sort dans la poche de sa ceinture, et plongea dans l'étendue obscure. Elle fut bientôt suivie par Maysa, Kesame et son loup, Effy et le reste suivirent à quelque distance. Chacun surveillait les environs, de plus en plus tendu, avant que des voix graves et masculines ne se fassent entendre :

- Pas un pas de plus, ou vous mourrez.

Mais les guerriers ne voyaient personne, et Spirith lança alors, pas effrayé pour un sou :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chantent ? Il ne se passe rien !

Tout à coup, une lumière vive aveugla les guerriers quelques secondes durant, avant que des sifflements de lances ne se fassent entendre. Ils essayèrent de reculer mais des barrières invisibles et électrifiées se levèrent autour d'eux. Clignant des yeux, ils découvrirent d'étranges êtres aquatiques, au nombre de neuf, des mélanges d'hommes barbus et de queues de poissons, armés de trident électrifiés, protégeant une sorte de boule noire au centre. Leonid n'en revenait pas :

- Après le dragon, le kraken, les sirènes ... Encore un monstre censé ne pas exister ! Ce sont des tritons !

Alidae, en sortant son sabre enflammé, lui renvoya :

- Faudra t'y habituer ... Ou tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

Maysa essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, et de parlementer :

- Écoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas agressifs de nature ... On peut peut-être régler ça à l'amiable ...

Un éclair passa juste à côté de sa botte, et Kesame lui lança en se préparant au combat :

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'humeur à discuter.

Alors que Spirith et Blood se jetaient sur les monstres, Alidae avait noté les yeux étrangement rouges des tritons, et s'en étonna :

- Les tritons sont censés avoir des yeux d'or ... Et non des yeux rouges ! Seraient-ils manipulés ?

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se lança dans la mêlée, alors que Maysa repoussait deux tritons l'attaquant avec de puissantes bourrasques de son éventail hors norme et que Blood et Spirith réduisaient en bouillie leurs adversaires respectifs. Effy esquiva les attaques de foudre puis acheva d'un coup sec dans la nuque son adversaire, Leonid tirait sans relâche sur des monstres toujours plus nombreux. Kesame et son loup attaquaient avec une synchronisation parfaite et redoutable. Lorsqu'Alidae vit un éclair foncer droit sur elle, elle incanta rapidement :

- ** Feu, Eau et Air, mêlez vos énergies pour ne faire qu'un et armer ma main de la foudre du divin !**

Trois sphères, l'une rouge, l'autre bleue, et la dernière grise, apparurent quelques secondes durant avant de se mélanger dans sa main gauche, entourant cette dernière d'une intense lumière électrique. Puis Alidae tendit sa main vers le rayon électrique, et renvoya un rayon similaire, un peu plus blanc que jaune. Les deux rayons se frappèrent avec violence, puis revinrent fusionnés vers celui ayant osé lancé l'attaque, l'achevant sur le coup. Mais, malgré leurs efforts, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés, Linkario, Blood et Spirith défendant avec peine la reine Zelda. Kesame lança à la volée :

- Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une idée géniale pour nous tirer d'ici ?

De plus, leur temps pour rester sous l'eau n'était pas infini, comme la grande quantité d'oxygène détenue dans les tubes respirateurs prêtés par Maysa restait limitée. Xamy repoussait sans cesse des nuées de tritons par de puissantes vagues glacées. Tout en parant une attaque, Alidae fit remarquer à voix haute :

- Vous avez remarqué leurs yeux ? Ils doivent être manipulés par quelque chose de bien plus terrible ! Trouvons-le et ...

Elle s'interrompit en entendant une voix ricaner dans sa tête :

_«Venez donc m'arrêter, si vous le pouvez, pauvres mortels ... »_

Alidae se redressa aussitôt, des flammes de colère brûlant dans ses yeux océans, lançant à voix haute sans soucier de ses coéquipiers :

- Qui es-tu pour te foutre ainsi de nous ?

Tous la regardaient avec étonnement, et Maysa lui demanda :

- Euh, Alidae ... À qui tu parles ?

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, regardant avec fureur la sphère noire protégée. Puis elle entendit des plaintes de Kesame et Leonid :

- Que ... Que se passe t-il ? Je ... Non !

- Mais que cette chose me laisse tranquille !

Maysa, Alidae, Effy et Xamy furent surprise d'être attaquées par leurs propres coéquipiers masculins, les trois protégeant Zelda semblant résister avec peine aux attaques mentales de la créature. Effy paniquée demanda en esquivant l'attaque de Kesame, Me-Tsukiyo essayant de retenir son partenaire :

- Mais pourquoi ils s'en prennent à nous ? Et ces yeux rouges ...

Alidae réagit au quart de tour aux termes "yeux rouges", et regarda d'un air mauvais la sphère noire :

- J'ai compris ... Xamy, ouvre-moi un passage s'il te plaît. Maysa et Effy, restez pour défendre Xamy pendant qu'elle m'ouvre la route.

Maysa paniquée demanda à la magicienne tout en déviant les balles de Léonid :

- Et toi tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?

Alidae se préparait à utiliser son sort de vitesse quand Xamy lui aurait ouvert une voie, et répondit brièvement avant de foncer :

- Terminer cette mascarade !

Faisant briller la lame le plus possible, elle bondit sur la créature sphérique en criant :

- **Sunrises !**

Mais, comme elle s'y attendait un peu, elle fut repoussée avec violence, l'attaque n'ayant commis aucun dégât. Heureusement, Alidae parvint à amortir sa chute à temps, et vit la sphère commencer à se déplier. Effy, tremblante avec ses dagues, demandait à toute petite voix alors que le monstre sortait :

- C'est ... quoi ?

Alidae resta ferme un moment, puis chargea ses compagnes d'assommer leurs amis masculins pour éviter de les blesser sérieusement. Elles devraient le faire à elles quatre. La créature apparut comme une sorte de femme-démon aux formes assez avantageuses, à la peau noire et aux yeux de braises, comme ses cheveux longs et flamboyants. Les ailes noires et la queue rappelaient celles d'un dragon, ainsi que les longues griffes. Alidae répondit alors :

- Une succube ... Voilà la responsable de tout ça.

En entendant son rire perçant et maléfique, les filles restèrent immobiles un moment, et se battirent un long moment. Puis la magicienne lança à ses partenaires :

- Si je fais le ménage, vous pourriez l'achever ? Elle est faible sans ses gardes. Xamy, s'il te plaît, protège les autres. Maysa, Effy, je compte sur vous. Dès que je l'aurai touchée avec le sort, les autres se réveilleront et achevez-la sans la moindre pitié !

Avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Alidae se concentra, et leva ses limites. Elle reprit ses yeux blancs, et incanta le sort de _Light and Fire Requiem_, lançant une intense vague de chaleur et de lumière tout autour d'elle, ses alliés protégés par le bouclier de glace levé par Xamy. Les tritons furent gravement brûlés et détruits. Alidae tomba à terre, épuisée, tandis que Maysa lançait à Effy :

- On y va ! On ne va pas gâcher tout ça !

Les deux jeunes femmes chargèrent, leurs anneaux d'or brillants. Tout en fixant le sien, Alidae vit les autres s'approcher d'elle, hocha négativement la tête et pointa le monstre :

- Pas moi ... Cette folle d'abord.

Puis elle eut un vertige, et fut ramenée auprès de Zelda. En regardant les autres charger, la magicienne lâcha dans un rare sourire :

- Cette folle ... Est toute seule ici. Nous ... On est plusieurs et unis. Son cœur a été perverti ... Elle ne devrait pas être ici, mais dans le royaume des ombres.

De son côté, Maysa déploya son éventail et relâcha une puissante vague d'air déstabilisant le monstre, permettant à Effy de passer hors de vision de la succube, et la jeune voleuse taillada sa poitrine. Kesame bloqua le monstre dans son tourbillon d'eau, et Linkario lança une puissante Aurasphère. Blood et Spirith, tels deux tourbillons de pouvoir, filèrent vers le monstre et tailladèrent sa peau résistante sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Xamy prit son épée de glace et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de la créature blessée. Puis, en dernier, Leonid tira sans ménagement dans la plaie ouverte en criant :

- Et ça c'est pour avoir osé me manipuler, monstre !

La créature poussa un dernier cri strident et chargé de malédictions. Puis les guerriers se retrouvèrent, et Maysa jeta un regard inquiet sur la mage, qui lui répondit en souriant :

- Tout va bien, juste une petite faiblesse ... Ça m'arrive avec ce genre de sorts, je ne les utilise pas souvent sans bonne raison ! Mon maître m'interdisait de m'en servir sinon en cas d'urgence. Mais je suppose que grâce à cela ...

Elle regarda encore l'anneau d'or et acheva :

- Cela ne m'a pas affecté comme la dernière fois. Ils ont dû nous aider dans le moment critique ... Attendez !

Mais elle ne put les prévenir davantage, l'eau se vidant par un boyau apparu après la destruction de la succube, et tous furent aspirés à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une étrange salle où l'eau était filtrée par des couloirs, laissant une zone sèche. Ils se reçurent les uns sur les autres, rendirent les tubes à oxygène, et se dégagèrent en grommelant, Alidae soutenue par Maysa car épuisée. Une voix claire leur parvint :

- Pfff, je m'ennuie, il ne se passe jamais rien ici ...

Ils découvrirent ainsi un étrange être, comme un homme composé d'eau, siégeant sur un trône, les yeux noirs apparemment très tristes. Effy se lança en première en demandant à voix haute :

- Bonjour, pourriez-vous nous renseigner ...

L'être d'eau releva la tête et ses yeux étincelèrent de plaisir en voyant les nouveaux arrivants :

- Des ... Des visiteurs ! Un peu de vie dans ce lieu mort ! Oh, merci voyageurs !

Il semblait être très heureux par leur présence, ce qui surprit tout le monde présent. Effy lâcha stupéfiée :

- Il est étrange ce type ...

Alidae, ses yeux fixés sur l'étrange personnage, informa :

- Il doit être seul ici ... Et son aura est terrifiante !

L'étrange personnage se leva pour les accueillir avec chaleur, tandis que tout le monde restait méfiant. Linkario les rassura pleinement :

- Pas de panique, il est celui que nous recherchions. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, sage élémentaire Aquarlequin, - ajouta t-il en s'inclinant.

Mais l'élémentaire d'eau lui serra la main avec profonde joie :

- Eh, c'est moi qui devrait être honoré ! Comment puis-je vous aider, camarades ? Je vois à votre apparence que le chemin fut loin d'être aisé ...

Leonid s'enflamma aussitôt sous le regard paniqué de ses amis :

- On va dire que votre repère est infesté de monstres ne voulant faire de nous que de la chair à pâtée !

Il y eut un silence tendu, avant qu'Aquarlequin, à la surprise générale, n'éclatât de rire et lançât gaiement :

- Il est vrai que j'étais tellement ennuyé que cela m'a échappé ! Mais ça devait être plus amusant avec quelques épreuves, non ?

Alidae lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua d'une voix ferme :

- Des épreuves vous dites ? On a plusieurs failli y laisser la vie ! Et Rulian ...

L'élémental tourna son regard vers elle, avec un peu de sérieux dans son air joueur :

- Cet étrange humain aux haches démesurées ? Il a essayé de me manipuler, mais je l'ai remis à sa place. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était sacrément amoché et furieux contre vous particulièrement je crois ... Un problème de cœur, jeune fille ?

Alidae se sentit très indignée, retenant la rougeur de venir à ses joues, et éluda la question :

-Non, mais c'est une trop longue histoire pour l'heure ... Revenons sur un thème sérieux, vous voulez bien ?

Ils expliquèrent patiemment la situation à l'élémental, qui parut ravi de devoir les aider contre Darkness :

- Vous n'imaginez pas combien vous me faîtes plaisir ! Depuis le temps que je voulais lui rabaisser le caquet, à ce stupide vantard enflammé ...

Alidae sourit, devinant par là en tant que maître élémentariste en magie, que le feu et l'eau se vouaient une haine mutuelle. Puis un cercle blanc et lumineux les entourèrent alors que l'élémental les assurait de son soutien :

- On se retrouve dehors, bande d'asticots !

Sa voix désormais enjouée les poursuivait encore alors que la lumière les ramenait à la surface ...


	21. Chapter 20 - Instant repos

**_Hello tout le monde ! Bon, voilà le petit dernier pour ce début de semaine... j'en remettrais sans doute ce week end si j'ai le temps. On entre dans un "entre-arc" mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps -_^_**

**_Donc nouveau personnage PNJ à la fine équipe, le mystérieux élémental de l'eau, Aquarlequin. Qui sait quels pouvoirs se cachent derrière ce personnage quelque peu clownesque à ses heures ? Et qui sait ce qui attends de pied ferme les aventuriers après cette première épreuve éprouvante..._**

**_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiques positives ou négatives, tant que l'on en sort quelque chose de constructif !_**

**_Lenia41_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Instant repos **_(par Zora)_

Kesame fut le premier à atteindre la surface. Une lumière chaude et vive l'aveugla, obligeant le jeune ninja à fermer les yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kesame se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il se trouvait sur de l'herbe, devant le lac Hylia. le vent frais lui parcourait le corps, lui rappelant que le plancher des vaches lui allait mieux que le parquet des poissons ! Alidae qui était juste à coté du jeune ninja se leva lentement, se remettant doucement de son combat. Elle avait quelques courbatures, mais heureusement rien de bien méchant. Le lac était très calme, rien à voir avec tout ce que la troupe avait vécu dans ses abysses. Xamy, assise sur le sol, regarda autour d'elle, s'extasiant à peine de la beauté de la nature. Leonid soupira longuement, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe humide :

- Enfin !

Maysa, qui était assise à coté de lui se tourna précipitamment :

- Pourquoi "enfin" ? C'était marrant là-dessous !

- Marrant ? On n'a pas la même conception de ce mot si tu veux mon avis ! - répliqua le jeune guerrier.

- Tout le monde va bien ? - demanda Alidae en se retournant vers la troupe qui profitait de ses premiers rayons de soleil depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le temple.

- Pour ma part, je vais merveilleusement bien ! - s'exclama Spirith.

- Pas de problème ... - souffla Xamy.

- Ça va super ! - dit joyeusement Maysa.

- Mmmh ... - fit simplement Leonid qui commençait à somnoler dans l'herbe.

- Ça va bien, oui ! - dit Effy, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- En pleine forme ! - s'exclama à son tour Kesame. Et toi Me-Tsu ?

Le jeune loup, qui s'était couché dans l'herbe pour se reposer, jappa joyeusement, le regard luisant.  
Blood se contenta de bouger la tête sur la gauche, le regard perdu. C'était sans doute sa façon de dire qu'il allait bien.

- C'est parfait !- lança soudainement Linkario - Je vois que vous avez su garder votre sang-froid pendant l'exploration du temple. Vous avez été tous d'excellents guerriers !

- Bah ... On vous en fait dix des comme ça ! - se vanta Kesame.

- On a tout de même eu des ennuis … - fit remarquer Alidae, le regard lointain.

- Ali ! - fit affectueusement Maysa - C'est fini maintenant !

- Oui ... Tu as raison - sourit Alidae en se tournant vers la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden, bien qu'elle avait encore quelques souvenirs de ce temple qui lui restaient au travers de la gorge.

- Tiens ? Où est l'élémental ? - s'étonna Effy.

Toute la troupe regarda autour d'elle, recherchant, dans un premier temps une forme complètement constitué d'eau ...

- Enfin vous faites attention à moi ! - s'annonça soudainement une voix.

La troupe se tourna vivement vers celle-ci. Là, devant eux, se tenait un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et portait un espèce de grand manteau bleu nuit, avec d'étranges ondulations aux teintes cuivrés qui faisaient office de dessins sur les manches, ainsi que sur le bas du vêtement. Son regard était d'un noir si éclatant qu'il était perturbant de le fixer trop longtemps. L'élémental avait autour de son cou un saphir en guise de pendentif. Celui-ci luisait de magie, renfermant sans doute un certain pouvoir.

- Wouah ... Ça change de tout à l'heure ! - s'exclama Kesame, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il est mignon dis donc ! - murmura Maysa.

- Mais trop vieux pour toi ma petite ... En plus, c'est pas un humain ! Ça ferait vinaigre ... - fit remarquer Leonid en se redressant pour tapoter la tête de la jeune guerrière.

- Ça va ! Je pensais pas à ça de toute manière ... - s'offusqua Maysa en faisant la moue.

- Dites, élémental ! - demanda Kesame - Vous êtes fort au combat ?

- Ha ha ! Même si je l'étais, je ne serais d'aucune utilité ! - s'exclama Aquarlequin - Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis avec les p'tits jeux de mon temple !

- Petits jeux ? Il a décidé de se moquer de nous jusqu'au bout ... - murmura Alidae à Effy.

- Mmmh ... Je crois surtout que ce n'étaient que des tests. Les véritables affrontements ne font que commencer ! - devina la jeune voleuse.

- Bon ! - lança Linkario - il est temps de partir ! J'ouvrirai la marche avec Blood et Aquarlequin, qui vous révèlera l'étendue de ses pouvoirs plus tard, mais sachez qu'étant un élémental au même titre que Darkness, il fait ce qu'il veut avec de l'eau. Princesse Zelda, restez au milieu, vous serez en sécurité.

- Bien Linkario - acquiesça la princesse, sa chevelure luisant au soleil.

- Spirith ! - lança Linkario - je vous demanderai de fermer la marche.

- Ce n'est pas très glorieux ! - siffla Spirith. Enfin, je le ferai ...

- Où allons-nous maintenant Linkario ? - demanda curieusement Maysa.

- Pour le moment, nous tâcherons de trouver un lieu où nous reposer - dit Linkario, ne répondant qu'à moitié.

- Et c'est reparti pour les mystères ... - soupira Kesame.

Me-Tsu jappa et se frotta contre son maître, pressé de partir d'ici.

Le soleil tapait fort sur les plaines d'Hyrule. Un vent frais venait heureusement rafraîchir nos compagnons qui avaient quitté le lac Hylia depuis maintenant une heure. Linkario, accompagné de Blood et de l'élémental, ouvrait la marche comme prévu. Maysa discutait avec Effy et la princesse Zelda. Kesame taquinait Leonid. Xamy se contentait de soupirer derrière eux. Me-Tsu gambadait tout autour de la troupe, s'ébrouant dans l'herbe haute et pourchassant les papillons. Seule Alidae restait profondément silencieuse. Spirith, qui avait remarqué l'état curieux de la jeune guerrière tenta de l'amadouer :

- Eh bien ! Quelle étrange attitude pour quelqu'un qui a su combattre comme une chef dans les profondeurs du lac !

- De quoi je me mêle ? - fit Alidae sur un ton mauvais.

- Oh vous savez - fit remarquer l'homme-dragon - je ne voudrais pas me mêler de vos soucis de cœur mais ...

- C'est parfait ! Continuez à ne pas le vouloir ! - coupa sèchement la jeune guerrière, un peu trop sur les nerfs pour être clémente.

- Quelle arrogance tout de même ! - siffla Spirith - Pourtant, vous mourez d'envie de rejoindre une certaine personne, non ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Rulian ...

- **Pas du tout !** - lâcha violemment Alidae qui se retourna vivement vers le guerrier reptilien - Et maintenant, je vous prie de vous occuper de vos oignons, merci !

Sous sa colère, la jeune guerrière s'avança vivement vers l'avant de la troupe, prenant congé de Spirith qui resta un peu déconcerté :

- Quel caractère ! Mais bon ... C'est vraiment drôle de taquiner les gens là-dessus, hé hé ...

- Vous êtes cruel avec cette jeune fille - fit soudainement Aquarlequin qui venait d'apparaître sur le côté.

Spirith sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir arriver.

- Holà ! je vois que vous maîtrisez la téléportation !

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais admettons. Ce n'est qu'un détail ... Et je n'utilise ça que rarement -expliqua paisiblement l'élémental.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage de gâcher un tel talent ! - siffla le dragon, le regard flamboyant.

- Bah ... Si vous croyez que je gâchais beaucoup de choses dans mon antre sombre et ennuyeux ... Mais désormais, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser n'est-ce pas ?

Aqualerquin prit congé de l'homme -dragon qui se contentait de sourire mystérieusement, une pincée d'ironie se reflétant sur ses lèvres. Maysa, qui avait entendu l'élémental parler, se retourna vers celui-ci qui s'avançait vers l'avant. Aquarlequin la regarda, le regard luisant d'une noirceur paisible et aussi profonde que l'azur cristalline de l'océan. Il lui sourit et rejoint Linkario et Blood, ouvrant toujours la marche.

- Il est vraiment mystérieux ! - fit la jeune guerrière.  
- Très ... - renchérit soudainement Xamy qui venait de rejoindre Maysa - Mais je suis sûr que c'est un petit comique.  
- Eh, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant, à votre avis ? - demanda Effy.

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais on restera unis quoi qu'il arrive non ? - s'exclama Maysa.

- Pas de souci pour ça petite ! - lança Leonid.

- Je suis PAS petite !- s'agaça la jeune guerrière, un nerf palpitant à sa tempe.

- Allez ! On se fait une petite fête pour célébrer notre victoire ? - proposa joyeusement Kesame.

Me-Tsu aboya joyeusement, approuvant la proposition de son maître.

- Très drôle Kesame ! On fait comment une petite fête dans une immense plaine sauvage ? - se moqua gentiment Leonid.

- Je sais pas moi ! On prend des baies des bois, on chasse un cerf et on a le repas !

- Et Alidae s'occupe de créer des lampions ! - dit Maysa en se tournant vers la jeune guerrière qui les avait rejoints.

- Mmmh ... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! - s'exclama Alidae qui se sentait un peu mieux.

La conversation sur une probable petite fête battait son plein , tandis que l'élémental, ayant rejoint le Lucario au pelage bleu roi, sourit avec espérance :

- Eh bien ! C'est une équipe de choc que tu as trouvé !

- Je le pense, en effet. Malgré les ennuis, ils se sont créé un lien particulier, et c'est ce qui les rend indestructibles jusqu'ici.

Blood, qui continuait de fixer la plaine herbeuse droit devant lui, baissa légèrement la tête, pensant sans doute la même chose ... Alors que la troupe continuait sa marche, le soleil commença à décliner, annonçant un rougeoyant crépuscule, lui-même indiquant la venue imminente de la nuit, monde de toutes les réflexions ...


	22. Chapter 21 - Flash Back

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Oui cette fois je suis à l'heure ! Bonne nouvelle, ce sont les vacances et je vais donc pouvoir reprendre doucement la traduction en anglais. Pour cette fois ci, trois petits chapitres un peu plus "reposants" mais pas moins importants !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter hein ! Cela nous ferait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Flash-back** _(par Manon)_

La nuit était tombée et les aventuriers s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin de la plaine. Un feu avait été fait par Leonid et Kesame accompagné de son fidèle Me-Tsu. Tout le monde était autour du feu, excepté Blood qui, assis contre un rocher, contemplait le ciel étoilé. Linkario discutait tranquillement avec l'élemental et Spirith. Maysa, allongée dans l'herbe, était en compagnie d'Effy qui, elle, tenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine et écoutait attentivement son amie qui lui racontait plusieurs missions qu'elle avait dû effectuer à l'âge de 16 ans. Et pendant ce temps, Xamy assise en tailleur, Alidae sur le ventre, Kesame sur les genoux caressant Me-Tsukiyo, Leonid et Zelda allongés par terre qui dormaient déjà, se racontaient des blagues. À minuit, tous le monde dormait, épuisé par cette interminable journée. Le jour était déjà levé depuis un petit moment quand les aventuriers se réveillèrent.

- Il faut se remettre en route les amis - dit Linkario en s'étirant.

- Et le petit déjeuner ? - s'inquiéta Léonid - J'ai faim moi !

En un instant, l'élémental se volatilisa mystérieusement et revint avec des oranges et bien d'autres fruits à la main.

- Eh bien ça, pour du rapide, c'est du rapide ! - rigola Kesame suivi de l'aboiement de Me-Tsu.

- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? - s'agaça Alidae.

Et ils repartirent pour une journée qui s'annonçait longue et fatigante. En tête du groupe se trouvaient Linkario, Spirith et l'élémental. Venaient ensuite Blood et Xamy, côte à côte, aucun ne parlait, ils avaient tous deux le regard perdu dans le vide. Alidae et Effy suivaient derrière. La jeune voleuse avait la tête légèrement baissée et le regard fixé par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - demanda Alidae.

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme passa rapidement sa main devant le visage d'Effy, de façon à ce que la jeune voleuse sortît de ses pensées.

- Hé oh ! Effy !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - dit l'orpheline complètement déboussolée.

- T'étais où pendant ces dix dernières minutes ?

- Des … Souvenirs qui refont surface ... - avoua Effy en essayant d'émettre un sourire. Excuse-moi, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

La fillette entra en sautillant dans la chambre de sa mère adoptive et se dirigea vers le lit de bois ou se reposait la jeune femme.

- Maman, maman ! C'est aujourd'hui, j'ai dix ans ! On va faire une fête maman ?

La jeune fille attendit une réponse de sa chère mère, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux palpitants d'enthousiasme. En vain, elle ne répondit pas …

-Tu dors encore maman ?

Effy pris le bras de sa mère et le secoua délicatement mais aucun signe ne se manifesta.  
La fillette partit et alla s'asseoir dehors, sur de petites marches menant à l'entrée de la maison ou habitaient les deux filles. Ses coudes étaient appuyés contre ses genoux pliés, ses mains tenant sa tête, et elle attendait que sa mère se réveille en regardant passer les gens au fil du temps. Le vent balayait légèrement ses cheveux bruns. Les yeux fermés, Effy écoutait le silence qui régnait.  
Soudain, elle entendit une voix d'homme l'appeler, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Valentin, son oncle qui avait une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de la jeune fille et ses yeux était d'un marron noisette. Effy se précipita dans ses bras.

- Valentin ! - s'écria t-elle.

- Quel accueil ! - rit Valentin - Joyeux anniversaire ma grande ! Dis-moi, tu sais où se trouve ta maman ?

- Oui, elle est dans sa chambre, j'ai essayé de la réveiller mais j'ai pas réussi. Elle doit sûrement être fatiguée pour dormir aussi longtemps.

L'oncle déposa Effy au sol, regarda la jeune fille avec un regard qu'elle connaissait …C'était le regard qu'elle connaissait le mieux et celui qu'elle redoutait le plus … Le regard que sa première mère avait quand elle l'avait abandonné … Tout à coup, son estomac se noua, elle perdit son doux sourire et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une crainte infinie. Elle vit Valentin se précipiter dans la maison. Effy voulait le suivre, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était comme paralysée par sa peur. Un camion blanc arriva avec une alarme qui sonnait à tue-tête, un homme vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche sortit du véhicule, accompagné d'autres hommes avec toutes sortes d'objet dont un lit pliant.

- Eh ! Vous êtes qui ? - cria Effy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, tout va bien se passer - lui répondit l'homme à la blouse blanche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les hommes étaient déjà entrés dans la maison. Elle essaya de les suivre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais à ce moment Valentin ouvrit la porte et rejoignit la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? - demanda Effy à Valentin.

- Écoute ma belle …Ta maman n'est pas en très grande forme, les médecins sont en train de l'examiner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

- Tu sais, des choses arrivent sans qu'on …

L'oncle d'Effy ne put terminer sa phrase car l'homme à la blouse blanche s'approcha de Valentin et lui dit une phrase qu'Effy compris malgré son jeune âge

- Monsieur, votre sœur n'a pas survécu, nous sommes navrés …

Valentin s'écroula, regarda Effy et pleura de tout son corps, la fillette faisant de même. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'a ce moment là, son oncle avait dans l'idée de mettre la jeune fille dans un orphelinat, une chose qu'elle n'accepterait jamais …


	23. Chapter 22 - Une ombre se dessine

**Chapitre 22 : Une ombre se dessine sous le zénith : réunion improvisée pour Spirith.** _(par Xarlek)_

Après une très longue marche, le groupe était toujours en train de continuer sa route dans l'immense plaine d'Hyrule. Heureusement pour ses membres, le temps semblait clément, un soleil aux rayons perçants cognait la tête de nos voyageurs. Certains ne se soucièrent pas du tout de ce problème, comme Xamy, Linkario, Blood, Spirith ou encore étrangement l'élémental aquatique, tandis que les autres semblaient avoir du mal à supporter cette chaleur pesante sur leurs épaules. Le premier à souffrir de cette canicule était le seul compagnon canin du groupe Me-Tsu, qui tirait la langue de tout son long, son maître aussi avait soif, cependant en ouvrant sa gourde il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour hydrater deux personnes. Kesame fit donc un geste tout à fait honorable en prenant le bouchon de sa gourde pour la remplir d'eau, puis il s'arrêta prêt de son chien pour lui donner l'eau qu'il lui restait avec sourire. L'animal jappa de gaieté avant de plonger son museau dans le nectar. Le geste du jeune homme ne laissa pas indifférentes Alidae et Maysa, qui trouvaient ce geste noble et mignon de sa part. Leonid, quant à lui, essayait de suivre les autres personnes de devant malgré le fait qu'il traînait du pied à cause de sa soif. Cependant, il n'était pas le dernier, cette place était réservée aux deux filles et au ninja. Soudain, Maysa s'exclama :

- Hé oh ! Attendez-nous !

Les cinq qui ouvraient la marche dont Leonid qui servait d'intermédiaire s'arrêtèrent donc, pour se retourner avec un air dubitatif. Le premier à prendre la parole était ce cher Spirith qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche comme d'habitude.

- Dis donc la jeune rouquine ... C'est pas en faisant du tourisme que nous allons arriver à bon port - souffla le dragon avec une touche d'ironie, bien entendu.

Cette petite réflexion était mal placée et elle ne laissa pas indifférente la jeune fille qui le prit assez mal d'ailleurs.

- Mais ... Il fait chaud, je te signale. Si tu ne le remarques pas, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas du tout vu comme tu es égocentrique, nous sommes lents parce qu'on a soif ! Regarde le petit Me-Tsu par exemple - pointa-t-elle du doigt la petite bestiole qui semblait, malgré la petite quantité d'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée, avoir du mal à marcher.

Le dragon lâcha un léger regard sur le petit Me-Tsu avant de s'en désintéresser complètement pour finir par hausser des épaules tout en voulant surenchérir. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps car Aquarlequin prit la parole pour calmer les esprits.

- Hum ... En effet. Heureusement je peux vous aider !

- Oh ! Eh bien je me demandais justement, comme vous êtes élémentaire de l'eau, alors vous pouvez donc en faire apparaître non ? - reprit Maysa, qui avait retrouvé son idée qu'elle avait oubliée à cause de ce cher Spirith trop bavard.

- Pas exactement, mais … Je peux faire quelque chose du genre.

Aquarlequin se glissa en queue de peloton et se concentra pour faire jaillir une petite fontaine d'eau claire et cristalline aux pieds de la petite bête qui semblait avoir les yeux brillants en voyant ce miracle. Me-Tsu ne mit pas longtemps avant de se jeter dedans tout en couinant gaiement. Les autres aventuriers assoiffés se dépêchèrent aussi de rejoindre la fontaine afin de se désaltérer. Il remercièrent tous de concert Aquarlequin, enfin du moins tous ceux qui se mirent à se désaltérer. Les autres ne s'y intéressèrent pas plus que ça et semblaient attendre patiemment sauf Spirith qui ne semblait pas vouloir rester en place. Cette attitude attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Xamy qui s'en alla donc vers le concerné afin de jauger la situation.

- Hum, je te trouve ... Excité - affirma-t-elle calmement et avec un semblant d'hésitation.

Le dragon soupira et semblait faire les cent pas, il tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice pour lui expliquer très simplement le pourquoi de cette légère agitation.

- Peuh ! Il n'est pas bon de traîner ici ... Enfin du moins pour votre part.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? - s'interrogea Xamy qui trouvait en les mots du dragon quelque chose de très louche, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose.

Elle gardait son regard porté sur le dragon afin de surveiller tout geste suspect. Linkario, Zelda et Blood rejoignirent les autres laissant la simili seule en retrait avec le dragon. Après avoir bien étanché leur soif, les concernés étaient fin prêts à reprendre la route. Cependant, Leonid s'étonna que l'élémentaire, étant une créature d'eau, ne souffrît pas de cette chaleur pesante, il en profita donc pour lui poser cette question, qui n'était pas si bête que ça.

- Je me demandais en fait ... Vous faites comment pour ne pas vous faire évaporer avec une telle chaleur, Aquarlequin ?

- Oho ! Bonne question. Eh bien, c'est quelque peu compliqué, mais je dois dire que je supporte mieux cette chaleur que vous, uniquement car je suis fait d'eau et que j'ai le pouvoir de la contrôler comme bon me semble - répondit Aquarlequin avec un air enjoué.

La réponse semblait incomplète pour le jeune homme, mais les autres semblaient assez satisfaits de la réponse et s'en contentaient. Me-Tsu avait repris de sa vivacité au grand plaisir de Kesame. Maysa et Alidae avaient elles aussi repris du poil de la bête et Leonid semblait avoir repris ses forces même s'il semblait encore un peu faible. Le groupe semblait donc fin prêt à reprendre la route. Cependant, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis leur arrêt … Seul Spirith l'avait ressenti, mais rien ne montrait que ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Cette ombre apparaissant de nul part du zénith ne mit pas plus de temps pour se montrer aux yeux des concernés.

- Hin hin ... Comme c'est intéressant. Utiliser la magie pour aider les mortels dans leurs besoins naturels - s'avança l'invité mystère qui se trouvait derrière le groupe, ce qui surprit même l'élémental.

Tout le monde se retourna donc pour voir qui s'était invité à leur compagnie. C'était un homme très bien habillé, il avait les cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux rougeoyants perçant la chevelure longue qui cachait le front du personnage. Ses vêtements étaient rouge sang, et montraient qu'il était une espèce de sorcier, malgré le fait qu'il avait une rapière lui servant d'arme, cependant il ne l'avait pas sortie de son fourreau pour le moment. Il avait les bras croisés et semblait flotter dans les airs. L'inconnu avait un air satisfait et fixait le dragon qu'il semblait connaître avant 'enfin lui adresser la parole.

- Hé hé ... Alors on prend une pause pendant sa mission pour faire du baby-sitting, mon cher confrère ?

Le dragon ne répondit pas. Il était surpris de voir cet homme qu'il connaissait effectivement. Il s'attendait à ce genre de présence mais pas ce bonhomme-là, qu'il ne souhaitait pas spécialement croiser maintenant ...

- Si je m'attendais à voir la secrétaire de ce cher Oreegeen ... Tu viens me ridiculiser ou bien prendre une tasse de thé en écoutant un éventuel briefing que je te lègue pour notre cher "boss" ? - rétorqua le dragon avec une grande pointe d'humour dans sa phrase, sans penser à ce qu'il lâchait à l'espèce de démon lui servant de connaissance.

Le groupe restait tout à fait muet, sauf Aquarlequin qui voulut en savoir plus sur ce sujet de mission et surtout le lien entre ces deux êtres particuliers.

- Navré de vous déranger, mais puis-je savoir quelle est cette mission dont vous parlez et aussi qui vous êtes, si je puis me permettre ?

Le démon cramoisi se retourna vers l'élémental avec un air très blasé et semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre. À vrai dire il voulait simplement s'intéresser à Spirith et ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ou plutôt annoncer. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un petit rire sarcastique à l'attention du groupe entier et finit par ouvrir sa bouche pour lui répondre, mais il mit un certain temps montrant son envie si poussée.

- Eh bien soit ! Je m'appelle Hélix, le bras gauche de sir Oreegeen, le partisan pour un univers meilleur, hé hé hé ... Et là je vous présente Spirith, le bras droit de notre cher et vénéré utopiste, mais ô combien réaliste révolutionnaire du cours temporel et spatial …

Le démon semblait avoir finit sa phrase, cependant Spirith ne lui laissa pas de temps pour reprendre son souffle qu'il s'intercala entre la discussion d'Hélix et d'Aquarlequin.

- Eh ! Ne dis pas trop de choses face à des ignorants, ils risquent de s'y perdre !

Soudain, Leonid sursauta à l'écoute de cette réplique qu'il prit pour une insulte. Il est vrai que ça l'avait vexé qu'il passât pour un ignare mais il n'était de toutes les façons pas le seul, cependant il était celui qui avait le plus de courage pour l'ouvrir. Tandis que Xamy et Blood préparaient leurs armes et Linkario se tenait paré à toute éventualité, les autres du groupes se placèrent derrière l'élémental qui allait les protéger en cas d'attaque directe. Spirith restait calme et se retourna près de Leonid qui fulminait :

- Je ne te permets pas de nous traiter d'ignorants ! D'après ce que j'entends, tu t'es quand même remarquablement bien moqué de nous, alors arrête de nous prendre de haut !

- Oui, nous avons le droit à des explications ! ajouta Maysa qui semblait très choquée par la révélation.

En fait, tout le monde l'était sauf Xamy qui avait senti le coup fourré, Blood qui restait simplement attentif aux faits et gestes d'Hélix, et Linkario qui avait senti cet étrange être arriver mais se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir intégré Spirith sans trop sonder son esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-il accordé sa confiance si tôt, et pourquoi avait-il rejoint le groupe ? Gardant son calme malgré la situation, le Lucario demanda donc cet élément fatidique.

- Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas demandé plus tôt, mais ... Pourquoi nous avoir rejoints, Spirith ? -  
Spirith ne répondait pas tout de suite cependant il remplaça les mots par les geste en montrant du doigt la Triforce de Linkario.

- Pour cette partie de "clé"...

- Clé ? Quelle clé ? - demanda le pokémon, un peu surpris tout en fixant sa Triforce sur son poitrail.

- La réponse à ma présence ici ... Le cœur de ce monde, l'âme de cette vie ... Voilà ma cible ! Enfin ma première ...

Le dragon albinos n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le démon aux ailes sanguine prit un rire caverneux qui ne présageait rien de bon, puis il reprit son souffle pour prendre la parole pendant ces révélations touchantes.

- Hin hin hin ... Moi qui pensais que tu glandais ... Eh bien chapeau, tu mènes ta mission de façon toujours aussi mesquine hein ?

- Sache que je préfère ma place plutôt que celle de lèche-botte qui atteint ses objectifs sous le bureau du supérieur, si tu vois ce dont je veux parler.

- … Comment ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! Et puis d'ailleurs mon second objectif, retrouver mon orbe, est plus pressant, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si tu le penses réellement ... Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, il est clair que notre cher et bon vénérable craint fort que ta sublime et fatale sœur ne se réveille ...

- J'en fais mon affaire.

Hélix ne contesta pas, il préféra se retourner dos au groupe et à Spirith tout en haussant les épaules, il soupira d'ailleurs avant de continuer cette conversation.

- Soit ... Mais n'oublie pas non plus la mission, ce n'est pas mon boulot de m'occuper de ce monde ...

Le démon humanoïde commença à s'en aller, cependant Linkario ne le laissa pas partir comme ça et lui demanda en quoi consistait cette mission. Hélix allait-il leur dévoiler les plans de son groupe ? Sont-ils d'ailleurs confidentiels ? Le dragon ne s'interposa pas et préférait d'ailleurs qu'ils écoutassent cet homme leur dire ce qu'il en était.

-Dites-moi ... Quel est votre but réel au final, et en quoi ma Triforce serait-elle une clé ?

- Hé hé hé ! Pas compliqué, cette "clé" est la seule chose qui permettrait à quiconque le souhaite de rejoindre le cœur de cette planète. Néanmoins il faut être un puissant adepte de la magie ... Puis notre mission est de sceller le cœur de ces mondes pour les protéger d'un futur cataclysme, virulente destruction que vous n'aurez pas l'audace de voir venir, je vous rassure ...

- Mais c'est …

Linkario ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, le groupe entier était coi face à ces révélations. Serait-ce en rapport avec les élémentaires et Darkness ? Si oui, Linkario devait le savoir, or ce n'était pas le cas en voyant la surprise dessinée sur son museau. Hélix ricana doucement avant de reprendre la parole, cette fois pour mettre un terme à cette petite réunion improvisée.

-Oh oh oh ... Quel dommage, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. À la prochaine Spirith, et j'espère que tu auras retrouvé ta sœur avant que d'autres ennuis ne te ... Enfin, nous tombent dessus !

Et c'est dans une fumée ténébreuse que cette invité mystère disparut, il semblait qu'il s'était téléporter d'une façon tout à fait étrange. La groupe n'en revenait toujours pas, Spirith avait été démasqué en quelques minutes, il ne savait pas comment reprendre la situation en main. Leur raconter des mensonges ? Leur expliquer que c'est pour le bien de tous ? Autre chose encore ? Il ne savait pas et il ne devait pas traîner avant qu'il ne soit victime de son procès avant même qu'il ne commence. Il prit la parole pour se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait sans trop en dire.

- Désolé, mais si je ne fais pas ce que j'ai à faire, quelque chose de terrible arrivera à ce monde sans que moi ni personne n'y puissions grand chose ... Il me faut sceller l'âme de cette planète, c'est tout. Ensuite, cette histoire d'orbe et de sœur ... Oubliez-la, ce sont mes affaires personnelles ...

Il avait tout dit sans pour autant s'étaler, tous les autres aventuriers écoutèrent mais cela ne suffisait pas pour bien arranger les choses, c'était presque perdu pour lui, mais au pire il s'en fichait, il pouvait très bien se passer d'eux, après tout il les voyait comme de bons moyens de retrouver son orbe. C'était maintenant aux autres de le juger, savoir ce qu'il en était : allaient-ils le garder avec eux, ou bien lui demander de partir ? Voire se battre contre lui ? La sagesse du Lucario au pelage bleu serait d'une grande utilité pour faire un choix ... Mais lequel ?


	24. Chapter 23 - L'affrontement écarlate

**Chapitre 23 : L'affrontement écarlate** _(par Linkario)_

Après cette brève altercation entre Spirith et l'une de ses connaissances, le groupe avait finalement décidé de lui faire confiance, en raison de sa puissance. Mais cela en faisait par la même occasion un adversaire redoutable en cas de haute trahison … La troupe se remit en route sous une chaleur torride. L'air était sec, suffocant, à tel point que l'on se serait cru au sein du cratère ardent d'un volcan prêt à déverser des flots vermeils impétueux et ravageurs. Après deux petites heures de marche, qui parurent durer une éternité, Leonid retenta encore une fois d'en savoir plus quant à la destination de ce périple long et pénible sous cette chape de plomb :

- Linkario ! Où va-t-on à la fin ? haleta-t-il.

Le sage soupira, puis intima une halte à ses guerriers. Une fois tout le monde assis, excepté Blood, qui préférait la tiédeur des rocs, Linkario prit une profonde inspiration, puis commença son récit :

- Comme vous le savez tous, nous voyageons depuis quelques jours dans les plaines d'Hyrule, qui sont en ce moment anormalement chaudes. Je vous en expliquerai la raison tout à l'heure. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers les montagnes près des Gorons. Au sommet de l'une d'elles se situe notre objectif : le Temple de l'Air, où demeure enfermée l'élémentale correspondante, naturellement. Je la connais, et si son temple est à la hauteur de sa réputation, il devrait nous donner beaucoup de fil à retordre ! Mais malheureusement, il y a quelques mois, il s'est passé … Quelque chose qui va nous compliquer la route. Il marqua une pause et parut touché.

- … Des espèces de pokémons sont arrivées, et ont commencé à asservir ceux qui vivaient paisiblement là.

Il marqua une seconde pause. Ses yeux brillaient et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Voici la situation. L'armée d'invasion est menée par trois rois uniques : Steelix, Monaflemit et Galeking, autoproclamés "Rois de la montagne". Ces trois Pokémons sont les stades d'évolution ultimes respectifs d'Onix, Parecool/Vigoroth, et Galekid/Galegon. Eux-mêmes font partie de cette armée en tant que soldats.

Il dissimula d'autres larmes.

- Parmi les "Pokesclaves" figurent des Capumains, Capidextres, Racaillous, Gravalanchs, et, plus rares et puissants, des Grolems. Il y avait aussi des … Non, rien. Voici notre objectif : je vais partir avec Xamy sur un autre flanc de la montagne pour aller chercher une armée de Granbulls et d'Ursarings, c'est notre seule chance de libérer les pokémons et arriver au temple. Pourquoi que Xamy et moi ? Parce que je peux m'adresser à tous les pokémons pour pas qu'ils ne nous attaquent et parce que Xamy est une femme, et une simili : nous les pokémons sommes sensibles à la douceur féminine et faisons attention à tous les sentiments des humains. Et Xamy sera une escorte de taille pour affronter quelques assaillants.

-Mais nous dans tout cela ? - demanda Kesame. On veut se rendre utile !

-Eh bien vous allez être servis ! - rétorqua Linkario. La suite du plan, c'est que vous allez, pendant ce temps, mener des actes de résistance ! Je m'explique : vous vous camouflerez et tendrez des embuscades pour sauver quelques Pokesclaves surveillés et chargés de ramasser des offrandes pour les Rois. Puis vous leur tomberez dessus ! Aquarlequin, je compte sur toi pour superviser les actes de rébellion.

- J'espère porter dignement ce titre ! dit-il en riant.

-Comment en douter ... Je compte sur vous tous pour mettre vos talents à contribution ! reprit le sage. Laissez parler votre imagination pour faire de votre mieux ! Surtout, ne vous faites pas capturer, ou vous aurez des ennuis ! Ne vous dispersez pas trop !

Il reprit son souffle sous le regard toujours captivé de ses compagnons.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les plaines d'Hyrule sont anormalement chaudes. Eh bien, c'est à cause de … La présence de Darkness ! - acheva-t-il sous les exclamations des guerriers - Je l'ai senti, et il arrive ! Il revient plus fort, mais nous aussi ! Alors restez ici, surveillez vos arrières, et élaborez des stratégies de combat.

Puis il prit congé des guerriers, trop occupés à se concerter pour voir le pokémon grimper sur un gros rocher d'un bond et léviter sur une patte en croisant les bras, la tête baissée. Blood regardait le ciel, Aquarlequin distribuait de l'eau, et les autres discutaient de combos.

- Xamy ! J'ai un chargeur Cloud, qui crée un nuage de pluie. Tu pourrais les geler afin de blesser Darkness ! Tu en penses quoi ?

La simili acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Maysa s'approcha alors de Leonid :

- Pendant la bataille, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle ! Nous combattrons ensemble ! Je propulserai chaque balle que tu tireras pour lui donner un impact plus puissant et rapide !

-Je … Bonne idée ! - s'exclama Leonid. Il y aussi un chargeur que j'aimerai tester, mais qui attaque la première personne qui est à sa porter, tu pourrais donc propulser ce qui sort de mon chargeur Bees …  
Maysa le prit par le bras et l'emmena discuter stratégie loin de la simili, qui la remercia d'un faible sourire.

- Kesame, peux-tu faire rejaillir de l'eau à la surface ? - demanda Aquarlequin.

- Oui, mais pas beaucoup, sinon j'aurais fait boire tout le monde tout à l'heure … Mais pourquoi ? - s'étonna Kesame.

- Disons que je ne crée pas toute cette eau. Je la recycle sous tous ses états, mais ici l'air est sec. Alors un peu plus d'eau serait la bienvenue ! Elle me sert à renforcer mon corps et à utiliser de la magie plus puissante, et en plus grande quantité ! Sans eau dans autour de moi, je ne peux rien faire !

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas …

Kesame se concentra, puis une gerbe d'eau sortit de terre, puis s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir un geyser. Me-Tsukiyo pataugeait gaiement et lapait quelques gouttes en souriant. Zelda avait le teint blême et semblait prête à s'évanouir. Blood quitta son rocher et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer, ce qui était devenu une sorte de rituel. Quant elle eut repris des couleurs, il relâcha son étreinte puis grimpa au sommet du rocher où se trouvait Linkario, plongé dans une profonde méditation.

- Tu as fait vite ! Je voulais te parler.

Comme il s'y attendait, Blood ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer à le fixer.

- Montre-toi prudent, Blood. Darkness sait pertinemment que c'est toi qui l'as mis en déroute lors de l'ultime affrontement. Il cherchera donc à t'éliminer en premier. Alors je t'en supplie, soit vigilant, et regarde bien autour de toi dans chacun de tes déplacements.

Le chasseur de primes le toisa du même regard, mais l'hybride sut qu'il avait compris l'idée.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. À présent, tu peux prendre congé.

Blood fit volte-face et sauta du rocher en atterrissant avec panache.

La grande voix de Linkario s'éleva alors du promontoire improvisé :

- Que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement ! Darkness n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes d'ici - déclara-t-il en brisant les conversations - Kesame, tu vas refaire jaillir de l'eau pour Aquarlequin ! Donne lui-en un maximum !

- Très bien, Linkario - acquiesça Kesame, fier de se rendre utile.

- Merci ! J'ai repéré une zone défrichée à environ une minute d'ici, idéale pour voir venir Darkness. Nous allons vite nous y rendre pendant qu'Aquarlequin absorbera l'eau tout en restant à l'abri des regards indiscrets !

L'élémental hocha la tête et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il vit les fruits de la volonté et de la puissance de Kesame. Il avait créé trois gigantesques geysers, mais néanmoins plutôt discrets et moins grands que les arbres alentours. Aquarlequin se mit à l'ouvrage tandis que le groupe prenait ses jambes à son cou. Effy, la plus rapide et endurante, surveillait la progression du groupe. Mais nul ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence de Spirith, qui les espionnait, caché derrière des arbres.

- Hin hin ! Enfin un divertissement ! - chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il se téléporta à la frontière entre la forêt et la clairière rasée, restant discret et se délectant presque de sa lâcheté. Une partie de lui-même voulait bouger, aller combattre à leur côté, mais sa paresse prenait inexorablement le dessus. Néanmoins, le combat persistait, et sa tête bouillonnait :

- Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent !

- Mais ils t'ont accordé leur confiance ! Et à quel prix ?

- Plus maintenant.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Ça se voit tout de suite.

- Ça se voit tout de suite que tu es indigne de confiance.

- C'est bon de voir souffrir les audacieux !

- Alors tu n'as qu'à lentement mettre fin à tes jours !

Spirith s'écroula sur un lit de lichen, la tête entre les mains. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Effy et les autres gagner le centre de la clairière avant que ses paupières ne se ferment en douceur. Les guerriers formèrent un cercle autour de Linkario, sauf Blood qui, comme toujours, préférait l'appui dur de la roche. La zone défrichée devint soudain très éclairée et aride.

- Il est très proche - déclara l'hybride - Ouvrez bien les yeux. Mais … Il est si proche que l'on devrait le voir !

Le groupe se resserra, inquiété par ces paroles. Blood, lui, resta sceptique, et se contenta de se détacher un peu du groupe et de faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant, malgré la mise en garde de Linkario. Son visage prit soudain une teinte pâle lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème de Darkness. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le soleil. L'astre doré semblait se rapprocher. Blood fléchit ses jambes, se préparant à éviter le météore qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Malheureusement, la boule de feu se retransforma en Darkness et le plaqua au sol d'un coup de pied dans les tripes. Blood cracha le sang. L'élémental ardent se trouvait debout, un pied sur son estomac.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, bande de paysans ? - s'exclama Darkness d'un ton agressif.

-BLOOD ! - s'exclama la troupe.

Tous les guerriers coururent vers lui.

- Sûrement pas !

Darkness se mit sur un pied et tournoya en lançant des rayons de feu avec ses doigts pour tracer un cercle de feu. Puis il écarta ses phalanges et éleva sa main : le cercle devint un véritable brasier ardent, formant une arène de feu impénétrable. Seul, Blood n'avait aucune chance face à Darkness dans ce dôme écarlate. Le groupe, pris de panique, commença à réfléchir à un moyen de percer cette muraille, pendant qu'un duel prenait part dans ce Colisée miniature. Blood utilisa sa Blood tornado, mais Darkness l'attrapa par le cou. Le guerrier tira alors des balles avec son Desert Eagle blanc, à la surprise de son adversaire, qui le relâcha : les balles d'argent fondaient au contact du feu, devenant une substance particulièrement collante.

**- Enkai ! Apolyptico !**

Les éclairs de feu se resserrèrent autour de Blood, qui encaissa sans broncher. La peau roussie, il fonça vers Darkness, qui lui expédia une mitraillette de boules de feu. Puis l'élémental joignit ses mains contre la terre en fixant Blood.

**- Enkai ! Abismo !**

Une faille apparut depuis les mains de Darkness, se déplaçant vers Blood, toujours à terre, à une vitesse stratosphérique. Arrivée sur lui, la faille écarta les deux plaques de terre qu'elle partageait, découvrant de la lave en fusion ; Blood, qui s'était relevé, fit le grand écart au-dessus des geysers bouillonnants. Darkness en profita pour bondir très haut dans sa direction.

**- Enkai ! Pyrogeddon !**

Une fois bien haut, il retomba, poings en avant, vers Blood, toujours aux prises avec le magma. Il le frappa en plein crâne, le plongeant dans la lave en fusion. Autour, le groupe essayait tout : Leonid tirait des balles de son chargeur Cloud, Maysa propulsait des jets d'eau de Kesame ... Le mur de feu s'évaporait à vue d'œil, mais l'on ne pouvait pas encore pénétrer dans l'arène. Il fallait patienter et tout donner. Alidae vint se placer devant le mur de feu, passa ses deux épées à travers, et les écarta, laissant voir le combat. Elle ne put réprimer un cri à la vue de Blood s'enfonçant dans la lave. Elle fit apparaître une épée spectrale et la lança avec toute sa hargne dans le dos de Darkness, qui hurla. Il la retira, et la consuma dans le magma. Il se tourna vers Alidae :

- Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, c'est toi qui va découvrir ce qu'il y a après la mort !

Alidae ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire de soulagement, les mains contre la bouche, en voyant Blood ressortir, consumé et épuisé. Il concentra ses forces et bondit, fourreau en l'air.

**- Enkai ! Hibashira !**

De Darkness surgit un véritable volcan, une colonne de feu qui balaya Blood. Le guerrier retomba juste devant Darkness, qui l'attrapa par le col.

- Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas senti, bouseux ?

Alidae prévint les autres, et Linkario eut une idée.

- Bon. À trois, tout le monde lance sa meilleure attaque contre le feu sur ce pan là ! Un … Deux … trois !

Kesame lança de véritables rayons aquatiques, Maysa des tornades, Leonid mitrailla avec son chargeur Cloud, Xamy envoya des javelots de glace, Effy fonça vers le feu, Alidae fit de même, en utilisant son sort Berserk, et Linkario utilisa Surf avec une facilité déconcertante. Le mur céda, et la troupe pénétra dans l'arène. Tous eurent le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Blood, marqué par l'étonnement et la souffrance, avant que Darkness absorbe tout le feu de son arène et ne le relâche, la main contre le poitrail de Blood, qui s'envola dans un éclair sang et or, en laissant tomber des tâches pourpres sur le sol à intervalles réguliers.

- Maintenant, c'est votre tour - dit Darkness en se retournant dans une expression terrifiante.

Le groupe se mit dans une posture de combat, déjà hanté par le souvenir de Blood. Comme promis précédemment, l'élémental se tourna vers Alidae, qui parut surprise. Il avait gardé un peu de feu du mur et tirait déjà son rayon ardent. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas lieu. Elle se risqua à les rouvrir et vit Kesame, debout devant elle, un bouclier aquatique devant lui. Il luttait de toutes ses forces.

- Je … Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps … Fuis !

Mais Alidae restait figée. Effy courut et la poussa avant que le bouclier du ninja ne cède et ne laisse place à des torrents de feu. Le ninja fut catapulté à une centaine de mètres sous le choc, en direction de la forêt.

- Bon débarras ! - déclara Darkness - Un péquenaud en moins !

Alidae, folle de rage et pleine de bons sentiments pour Kesame, se concentra. Un sceau représentant une étoilé à six branches apparut, tandis qu'une rafale d'énergie l'entoura. Peu après, des faisceaux d'énergie pure jaillirent sur tout le terrain, à intervalles réguliers. Darkness, qui bondissait dans tous les sens en projetant des boules de feu à qui voulait du poulet rôti, ne parvint à éviter quelques rayons et fut instantanément projeté en l'air en hurlant de colère. La jeune fille contempla son ouvrage avec une certaine satisfaction lorsque Darkness s'écroula. Il y eut des bruits étouffés : l'élémental de feu riait à en perdre haleine, face contre terre.

- Vous m'avez bien débouché le nez, j'avoue - ! dit-il en riant et se relevant, pantelant - Eh ! Toi, fillette ! Arrête ces trucs, ça chatouille !

- Eh bien, à t'entendre hurler, on ne dirait pas - répondit-elle avec fougue.

- Grrr … **Enkai ! Pyromaëlstrom !**

Le ciel devint rougeoyant. Des éclairs écarlates zébrèrent le ciel, créant aux alentours des explosions aveuglantes.

- **_Aquarlequin … Kesame … Blood … … Spirith_**! - pensa Linkario.**_ Faites qu'ils soient sains et saufs._**

- … Gnéhé ?

Spirith eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il les referma : la terre tremblait, le ciel grondait, et le feu l'aveuglait. Les membres ankylosés, il décida de rester allongé pour reprendre des forces avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Le groupe était plaqué à terre, résistant tant bien que mal et évitant éclairs et météores. Darkness se tenait debout, ses yeux brillants de plaisir, se délectant de ces personnes couchées devant lui et jubilant de cette impression de puissance. D'un geste de la main, il dirigea la foudre ardente vers le groupe. Ainsi, trois éclairs rouges et deux météores commencèrent à foncer sur les guerriers. Le tonnerre retentit alors que les météores étaient à moins d'une minute d'eux. Il n'y eut aucun cri. Simplement des bruits de course effrénée et un petit "fffffft". Etrange … Darkness s'avança, s'attendant à voir un tas de cendres. Mais il vit la totalité du groupe en train de se lever et d'ouvrir les yeux.

**- Aéros Flip puissance maximum !**

L'élémental eut à peine le temps de voir Kesame dissiper son bouclier d'eau en tombant qu'il se prit une rafale dans le visage, le projetant à quelques mètres. Maysa s'était relevée, éventails en main, visiblement d'humeur revancharde.

- J'aime sentir la brise onduler mon visage - dit Darkness sur un ton ironique.

-KESAME ! Tu es fou ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu si vite ? - demanda la guerrière de Praha Garden un ignorant royalement leur ennemi.

Le jeune ninja se releva douloureusement, puis lui chuchota des mots et elle sourit. Il était mouillé comme s'il avait pris une bonne douche.

- Vous le prenez comme ça, les pouilleux ? **Enkai ! Abismo !**

Le groupe fut scindé en deux mais put s'écarter à temps.

- J'en étais sûr ! Ha ha ! - dit Darkness en souriant - **Shinka Shiranui !**

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître deux lances de feu, qu'il projeta d'un geste sur ses adversaires. L'une frappa Alidae dans le ventre, et l'autre eut le mérite d'atteindre le flanc d'Effy. Les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent, et Kesame accourut au chevet de la première, Maysa de la seconde.

Le sol brûlait et sentait le soufre. Le combat était acharné. Linkario faisait une somptueuse démonstration de sa puissance, un sublime ballet élémental, utilisant sa ruse pour exaspérer Darkness.

- Maysa ! Puis-je t'emprunter quelques secondes de temps pour mettre notre combo à exécution ? - demanda Leonid à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Quand tu veux !

Le combattant prit un chargeur jaune étrange, le mit dans son pistolet, et tira deux balles vers le sol : deux ruches se formèrent lors du choc. Un bourdonnement assourdissant commença à se faire entendre. Des abeilles enragées sortirent des deux ruches, bien vite propulsées par Maysa vers Darkness. Ces abeilles mutantes avaient un dard rouge … En voyant l'être de feu, elles eurent soudain les yeux noirs et accélérèrent. L'élémental rit, mais quand la première abeille planta son dard, il hurla : leur dard était explosif ! Toutes les abeilles le piquèrent d'un même mouvement, en explosant. Un nuage de feu se créa à la suite de toutes ces explosions. Une fois dissipé, le groupe put apercevoir Darkness à terre, se relevant en ronchonnant.

- Ah … Vous le prenez sur ce ton ! Désormais, je passe à la vitesse supérieure.** Hiken !**

Un gigantesque rayon de feu émana des mains de l'élémental, brûlant Effy, Alidae, Kesame, Maysa et Leonid. Les cinq guerriers, déjà très affaiblis, s'écroulèrent quand ils n'étaient pas encore à terre. Linkario, Zelda et Xamy se regardèrent, espérant qu'Aquarlequin aurait bientôt fini. Darkness s'avançait déjà vers eux, impitoyable.

- D'abord la viande froide ! - déclara l'élémental en regardant la guerrière de glace - Le meilleur, pour la fin !

Il projeta une boule de feu sur Zelda et enflamma son poing en frappant Linkario à la tête. Dans un effort considérable, Linkario contrôla sa trajectoire, attrapa la princesse évanouie en vol et se téléporta dans la forêt en chutant maladroitement. Il serra Zelda contre lui, puis resta allongé à surveiller le combat. Xamy se retrouvait donc seule face au monstre de feu, qui claquait déjà des doigts. Mais la guerrière l'avait deviné, et fit de même en faisant apparaître deux javelots de glace. Elle les lança, puis se mit à courir pour éviter les lances de feu à l'aide de sa diversion. Son talon fut roussi, mais la brûlure était superficielle. « Rien de grave » aurait dit Maysa. Elle risqua un regard vers l'amoncellement de guerriers inertes, et sa rage tripla. Elle tendit sa main, et expédia un rayon gelé sur Darkness. La glace, en fondant sur lui, le mouilla, lui arrachant un cri de colère. La riposte fut violente :

**- Enkai ! Apocalyptico !**

La simili fut entourée de parois de feu qui se resserrèrent. Elle s'écroula. Darkness l'attrapa, puis la lança sur ses compatriotes comme dans un tas de purin, et se lança à la recherche de Linkario en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

- Eh ! Toi ! Réveille-toi ! - dit Darkness à un drôle de dragon endormi.

- Mmmmff ? Je veux encore dormir !

**- Debout !**

Spirith se redressa, en dévisageant son interlocuteur. Il cligna des yeux.

- Attends, laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller, parce que tel que je te vois, tu es un être de feu ! Ha ha, je vais bientôt voir des étoiles ! Non mais, je vous jure, un être de feu, j'en ai des bonnes ! … Glups.

Le dragon se figea. Alors c'était lui, le grand Darkness …

- Aucune importance ! As-tu vu une espèce de renard bleu, répondant au nom insignifiant de Linkario ?

-Ah ! Un renard bleu ! - dit Spirith en riant - Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ha ha ha ha !

Il s'écroula de rire sous le regard de Darkness, qui devina qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de lui. L'élémental s'éloigna, déçu et conscient d'avoir perdu du temps, puis repartit dans la forêt sans perdre une seconde de plus avec un tel être stupide. Spirith soupira de soulagement quand il ne le vit plus. Il avait bel et bien vu Linkario, il s'était téléporté à quelques mères de lui sans même le remarquer. Il se téléporta pour suivre le trajet de Darkness, qui s'approchait de l'endroit où était le Pokémon à grandes enjambées.

- **Spirith intervient !** - hurla-t-il intelligemment.

- Eh ! Qui a parlé ? - demanda Darkness sans attendre de réponse pour dévier sa trajectoire vers le cri.

Il se dirigea donc vers Spirith, qui était fier de son stratagème. Au moment opportun, le dragon se téléporta derrière lui.

**- Magna Destrya !**

Il colla sa boule d'énergie sur le dos de Darkness qui hurla de surprise mêlée à la douleur. L'élémental se retourna et asséna un coup de poing ardent dans … Le vide. Le dragon s'était déjà téléporté et sortait ses épées. Dans un cri de rage, il bondit sur son opposant et les planta entre ses deux omoplates.

- C'est donc toi, dragon de pacotille ! Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air !

Spirith remua ses épées, arrachant des cris au monstre de feu qui se débattit. Il les retira d'un coup sec et se mit à distribuer des coups de queue à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais son adversaire s'écarta.

**- Enkai ! Pyrotornado !**

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en créant des rayons avec ses doigts, comme au début, cette fois-ci au niveau de la tête du dragon qui s'était téléporté de l'autre côté, mais le rayon lui balafra le visage. Il eut un goût désagréable de cendre sur les lèvres.

**- Shinka Shiranui !**

Des lances de feu foncèrent sur Spirith qui, toujours étonné de s'être fait touché, se les prit dans le ventre. Sous le choc, il tomba à genoux, et releva sa tête.

**- Alors ça, tu vas le payer, petit lionceau ! Magna Terra !**

Il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et créa un gigantesque globe d'énergie qu'il projeta sur Darkness de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un cri de douleur suraiguë, puis plus rien. De loin, on pouvait voir des oiseaux s'envoler. L'être était à terre, tordu de douleur, mais toujours conscient.

- B… Bravo, balbutia-t-il. Tu t'es … Vaillamment battu.** Hiken !**

Spirith resta figé, et fut considérablement roussi. Darkness l'éjecta d'un poing de feu, et Linkario put l'apercevoir de loin.

- Voyons, il a voulu m'écarter de la bonne route. Le renard est donc par là.

Il reprit son trajet initial, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant son objectif, qui serrait la princesse, allongé.

- Darkness ! Je t'attendais - dit simplement le sage avec dignité.

Il se releva gracieusement, laissant la princesse, qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits, et chargea discrètement un Ultralaser, en discutant cordialement.

- Tu en as mis, du temps ! Je vois que notre nouvelle recrue t'a donné du fil à retordre. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Prétentieux !

-Je connais tes ruses, vieux renard ! Mais oui, c'était une bonne surprise, merci Père Noël !

- **Ultralaser !**

Darkness ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si rapide, et fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres.

- **Métronome !**

Il agita un doigt, confiant, et un énorme rayon vert émana de lui et heurta son adversaire. Le Lance-Soleil, immédiatement puissant en raison du feu de Darkness, n'eut pas une grande efficacité, pour la même raison.

- **Hiken !**

-**Mur Lumière !**

La paroi lumineuse affaiblit le rayon et offrit à Linkario du temps pour écarter Zelda. Puis il chargea une Gyroballe en bondissant au-dessus de son adversaire.

**- Enkai ! Hibashira !**

Une colonne de feu surgit à la verticale de Darkness, heurtant le renard de plein fouet, et l'envoyant à une dizaine de mètres de Zelda dans un état d'épuisement. L'élémental se tourna vers Zelda, chargea son poing de feu et frappa. Il y eut un bruit d'acharnement, de chute, puis de l'apparition d'une protection. Le pokémon avait utilisé Bond puis Abri pour protéger Zelda.

- Linkario - chuchota la princesse - Nous … Sommes en sécurité combien de temps ?

- Le temps que Darkness ne brise cette protection - répondit-il à la princesse.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, puis le renard regarda la montagne, faisant rejaillir certains de ses souvenirs.

Il était un jeune Riolu, assis dans l'herbe fraîche à regarder le ciel. Une sublime jeune fille sautait d'un nuage à l'autre avec grâce, et ses cheveux blonds ondulaient au rythme de ses pas. Le Pokémon s'adonnait à cette contemplation environ une heure par jour depuis quelques mois. Soudain, un Onix attaqua par surprise la demoiselle, encore occupée à chevaucher le ciel, qui cria de surprise.

**- Forte-Paume !**

Le Riolu avait bondi. Il attrapa son adversaire en vol et l'éclata contre le sol. Il fut K.O. en une attaque ! Le renard se réceptionna maladroitement, provoquant des petits éclats de rires. La fille descendit à sa rencontre, allongée sur un nuage.

- Oh, merci de m'avoir aidé, c'est tellement gentil à toi !

- Je ... Euh … C'est normal ! - rougit le pokémon.

- Cela fait des mois que je t'observe, et toi de même.

Il rougit de plus belle. Les deux jeunes se dévisagèrent un cours instant de silence pesant, avant que la fille ne reprenne la parole :

- Tu es ... Différent des autres, je le sens.

- J'allais te dire la même chose !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Mais pour moi non plus !

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, en se souriant. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

- Viens sur mon nuage, je dois te parler à l'abri des regards indiscrets !

- Mais ... Je vais tomber !

- Sois sans craintes ! Je les contrôle !

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure : je me suis aperçu que tu étais la seule humaine dotée de cette faculté, tu es différente des autres !

- Exact. Je m'appelle Vanita, et je suis l'élémentale de l'Air !

- Euh ... L'élémentale ?

- Oui ! Cela signifie que je contrôle l'air et tout ce qui s'y rapporte

Le Riolu grimpa sur le nuage, puis la jeune fille fit un signe de la main et le nuage monta.

- Pour revenir à ce que je disais, tu es différent des autres en raison de ta puissance et ton authenticité ! Tes parents forment le seul couple de Lucario de la montagne, et tu es capable de ressentir depuis un certain temps, contrairement à tous tes congénères que j'ai pu voir. Et puis ... Je sens que tu vas avoir un avenir brillant. La puissance de l'attaque que tu viens de lancer est déjà équivalente à une Aurasphère d'un Lucario à son apogée !

- ... Merci pour toutes ces flatteries, mais je ...

- Ce ne sont pas des flatteries, c'est la vérité ! D'ailleurs, tu es sur le point d'évoluer !

- Alors ... C'est sérieux ? J'ai du mal à y croire mais ... Je pense te faire confiance, tu ne m'as pas dit un seul mensonge depuis tout à l'heure ...

- Tu vois ! Tu le **sens** !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, instants qui parurent trop cours aux yeux du Riolu.

- On m'apporte un vent de bataille. Rentre vite chez toi ! Si un Onix est ici, les choses ont déjà commencé à changer ! Il n'était sûrement pas seul. Tes parents sont en danger, tu dois y aller ! Va, je t'aiderai et t'apporterai le vent de la victoire ! Tu es très courageux, je le sais.

Vanita lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle sentait le vent des beaux jours, et eut sur le jeune pokémon un effet infiniment puissant. Il la remercia d'un regard langoureux et voulut lui rendre son baiser, mais le temps pressait, et ils étaient déjà au ras du sol.

- Ce baiser, tu me le rendras plus tard, quand tu seras un Lucario grand et fort, et moi une jeune femme. N'est-ce pas ?

- Rien au monde ne pourra l'empêcher, je te le promets.

Le petit Riolu sauta à terre, et commença à courir vers chez lui et se retourna pour revoir Vanita, mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée. Il arriva chez lui au bout de quelques minutes. Une brise légère lui caressait le visage. La maison de ses parents était une grande cabane de bois que son père avait bâti avec la force de ses poings. Quand il entra, il se fit attraper par la peau du cou par un singe.

- Eh, les gars, regardez ! On a la demi-portion !

- Lâchez mon fils !

Les parents du Riolu étaient attachés et humiliés par des Vigoroths et des Galegons. Des Onixs étaient envoyés à divers endroits pour terroriser les habitants.

-** Papa ! Maman !**

- Comme c'est touchant ! - dit le Vigoroth qui l'avait attrapé.

- **Forte-Paume !**

Il saisit le singe et l'envoya paître à quelques dizaines de mètres, puis répéta l'attaque plusieurs fois pour libérer ses parents.

- Fuis, mon fils, fuis ! - dit sa mère.

Elle colla sa tête à la sienne et lui indiqua par la pensée un itinéraire vers la Grotte du Désarroi.

- Là, ils n'iront pas te chercher !

- **Luminocanon !**

Son père éjecta un gros pan de la cabane pour que son fils puisse s'enfuir.

- Cours, fiston, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !

- Mais ils sont trop nombreux pour vous !

- Nous mourrons dignement. Mais ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de les combattre, tu serais épuisé avant d'en venir à bout !

Il aurait voulu encore une fois les serrer dans ses bras, mais il était trop tard. Maintenant, il faisait sa vie de son côté, et eux avaient fait la leur. Le Riolu se mit soudain à étinceler et, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la lumière se dissipa, laissant apparaître un Lucario enragé, lançant des Aurasphères plus rapidement qu'on ne pourrait le dire. Il hurla de colère, puis prit ses jambes à son cou, en direction de la Grotte du Désarroi, comme lui avait indiqué sa mère. Sur le chemin, il était comme porté par le vent. Ses yeux brillaient dans le crépuscule, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, puis s'envolaient. Lorsqu'il arriva à la grotte, les rumeurs que l'on racontait resurgirent dans son esprit, qu'il clarifia rapidement, en se disant que rien n'avait plus d'importance, et que le nom de la grotte n'était sûrement pas anodin. Il se décida à rentrer car des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel obscur. Les parois froides de la caverne brillaient. Les gouttes glissaient et tombaient au sol dans de petits bruits réguliers. Le Lucario s'avança dans l'obscurité, sans difficultés car il sentait l'air s'engouffrer dans le chemin à suivre ou se heurter aux murs invisibles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva dans un cul-de-sac, là où l'on ne pourra pas le trouver ; il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce nom : la Grotte du Désarroi … Soudain, la pièce s'illumina faiblement. Un grand triangle divisé en quatre autres étincelait sur l'une des parois. Le Lucario se leva et s'approcha de ce curieux symbole. Il le contempla longuement, et s'aperçut que seul un petit triangle brillait plus que les autres. Il se décida à poser sa main dessus. Puis la lumière disparut. Des images commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête. Il vit un ténébreux orage, puis une silhouette féminine s'engouffra dans la grotte en pleurant de désarroi. Elle arriva, comme lui, dans le cul-de-sac, puis plaqua sa main au dos de laquelle figurait le mystérieux symbole contre la paroi.

- Seul quelqu'un de vraiment sage pourra pénétrer ici - dit elle - Il y aura alors de l'espoir, mêlé à du danger, pour cet individu et ceux de son entourage. La sagesse mène à la Sagesse, à lui d'en faire bon usage et de ne pas succomber à la flamme. Que cette pièce sache à l'avenir distinguer une âme de chevalier sage de celle d'un bandit égaré par mégarde. Je rebaptise cette caverne "Grotte du Désarroi", en raison du sentiment que j'éprouve en ce moment en me dépouillant de la meilleure arme contre le Mal, et en la plaçant entre des mains inconnues.

Après ces paroles, elle chuchota des incantations incompréhensibles, et le symbole s'inscrivit, avec l'un des petits triangles qui brillait intensément. Puis la jeune femme s'enfuit en pleurant et laissant apparaître un diadème de princesse. Le Lucario rouvrit les yeux. Désormais, il était la sagesse à l'état pur, et ressentait tout. Et il allait devoir combattre le mal ! Sans vraiment savoir en quoi cela consisterait, naturellement. Il entendit une voix dans le vent :

- Je savais que tu étais différent. Tu n'as pas écouté les rumeurs idiotes, et tu as acquis la véritable Sagesse. À l'avenir, tu seras le seul et unique emblème de l'espoir et de la sagesse. Tu seras Linkario …

Ce dernier mot résonna dans sa conscience. Il ne répondit pas, mais débordait de bons sentiments pour Vanita, qu'il devrait apprendre à maîtriser. Il se contenta de contempler les nuages d'un regard perçant mais d'une extrême douceur.

Les images du commencement de sa quête se dissipèrent. Linkario était à bout de force. L'Abri céda sous les coups de Darkness, et il vit sa fin arriver.

- Linkario, tu pensais que tu pouvais réussir ? Me voilà maître incontesté des éléments, l'apogée de la vie, possesseur de la Triforce ! Mouhahahabloub …

Darkness recracha un filet d'eau et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient mouillées. Il tourna sa tête d'un quart de tour et vit son homologue aquatique sourire et lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans les parties. Il versa des larmes de douleur sur le coup. Aquarlequin bondit, concentra de l'eau dans son pied et lui fracassa le crâne, lui arrachant des hurlements de haine.

- **Hiken !**

L'élémental ardent expédia son habituel rayon de feu, mais son adversaire s'était volatilisé. Il y eut des rires. Il était en fait devenu une flaque pour esquiver l'attaque et glissait à présent sur le sol. Il se reforma derrière Darkness avec une épée d'eau et lui cisailla les jambes. Le monstre de feu tomba à genoux.

- Je n'aime pas combattre en forêt. Allons voir mes amis, ils doivent être en train de se remettre de leurs émotions à l'heure qu'il est.

Il le propulsa à l'aide d'une attaque similaire à un Hydrocanon jusqu'à la plaine, laissant Zelda et Linkario se reposer. Là, les guerriers s'aidaient les uns les autres et préparaient un plan pour vaincre Darkness lorsqu'ils le virent, humide et l'air faible. Leonid tira des Chewing Balls, qui clouèrent l'élémental de feu au sol dans une flaque rose collante. Mais il se transforma en météore et quitta la zone à une vitesse stratosphérique en vociférant, clouant tout le monde au sol. Linkario se téléporta avec Zelda en même temps que Spirith pour rejoindre le groupe. Seul Blood manquait à l'appel. Leur objectif était maintenant parfaitement défini. Mais la menace était pesante et permanente, ils ne devraient jamais baisser leur garde. Le groupe, encore sous le choc de cette attaque surprise, prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de cet affrontement qui, sans Aquarlequin, aurait suivi le funeste destin d'une tragédie sanglante.


	25. Chapter 24 - Parce que nous sommes

****_Finalement je me sens d'humeur à en poster le double ! Un air de vacances ? Sans doute... nous nous trouvons donc dans un entracte, avec un ennemi toujours aussi ennuyeux pour nos aventuriers en route vers le deuxième Temple de leur quête, celui de l'Air. Avec un léger petit cross over mineur avec "Pokémon" (rc) que nous ne possédons pas plus que "Legend Of Zelda" d'ailleurs_

_Bonne lecture pour la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Parce que nous sommes vivants** _(par Démon)_

La nuit était tombée sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Xamy et les autres dormaient autour du feu de camp, de multiples bandages recouvrant leurs nombreuses blessures. Seul un d'entre eux ne dormait pas.  
Linkario était soulagé. Mais torturé. Darkness venait de perdre. Ce qui signifiait que sa puissance venait de doubler. Certes, sa récupération physique prendrait du temps. Mais une observation désagréable n'arrêtait pas de le titiller : ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Même si leur puissance ne cessait de s'accroître, les guerriers restaient largement plus faibles que Darkness. Les yeux de Linkario s'écarquillèrent. Blood. Ils avaient perdu Blood ! Le pokémon se tourna vers la princesse Zelda, son visage d'ange endormi resplendissant à la douce lueur du feu. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sans le sang du chasseur de primes. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour un retour rapide de Blood ... ce qui était impossible. Vu la puissance du coup de Darkness, Blood devait être, agonisant, à plus d'une dizaine de lieues d'ici ... Blood était assis contre une paroi rocheuse, dans la fraîcheur de l'obscurité. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage et il serrait son katana contre sa poitrine. Du sang gouttait continuellement de sa tête sur le sol, formant une petite flaque au fond du cratère qu'il avait créé en retombant après l'attaque de Darkness. Perdu. Il avait perdu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée expresse dans ce massif montagneux. Des heures. Des jours. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait. Failli. Il avait failli. Il ressentait la douleur. Toutes ses blessures le torturaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Trahi. Il avait trahi. Il avait trahi la confiance de Linkario. Rien qu'à cette pensée ... Ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge tellement flamboyant que l'air devant eux sembla s'embraser. Un surpuissant tremblement de rage le parcourut, et sa main droite se rapprocha lentement, mais dans une violence extrême et péniblement contenue, du pommeau de son sabre. Il serra les dents tandis que des larmes mêlées à du sang coulaient en torrent de ses yeux. Son tremblement devint si puissant que la paroi sur laquelle il s'était adossé se lézarda. Des rochers se détachèrent et s'écrasèrent partout autour de lui. Une aura rouge sang apparut petit à petit autour de lui tandis que sa main se refermait sur le pommeau de son sabre. Il serra les dents. Le sang se mêlait à l'aura. Sa douleur se transformait en rage. Le monde pouvait bien crever. Des éclairs se formèrent dans le ciel au-dessus de lui et vinrent alimenter son aura. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir ce sabre ... Sortir ce putain de sabre ... Fini, ça serait fini, il n'aurait plus rien à faire ... Se reposer ... Laisser sa vengeance s'abattre sur ceux qui le méritaient. Le grondement sourd d'une apocalypse naissante autour de lui ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles. Sortir le sabre. Sortir le sabre. Sortir le sabre.

- **Sortir ce putain de sabre !**

Le cri déchirant de haine et de douleur qu'il venait de pousser eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les roches autour de lui se désintégrèrent, formant un large cratère d'une centaine de mètres cubes. Il dégaina quelques centimètres de sabre, et une fumée noirâtre s'en échappa.

_« Reprends tes esprits. Ne fais pas ça. Arrête. »_

Une force invisible l'obligea à rengainer son sabre et tout s'arrêta : l'aura se dissipa, le ciel redevint bleu, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur sang habituelle, et son affreux tremblement cessa.  
Blood resta assis, immobile, pendant une bonne minute. Son sang avait cessé de couler. Il resta comme cela, la bouche ouverte. Puis il éclata en sanglots. Il s'écroula face contre terre, serrant son sabre contre lui, tandis que le sol absorbait son torrent de larmes. Seul, avec son héritage.

_« Je ne perdrai plus. Je ne perdrai plus. Je ne perdrai plus. Je ne perdrai plus. Je n'ai jamais perdu. Je n'ai jamais perdu. Je n'ai jamais perdu. Je n'ai jamais perdu. Linkario ... Zelda ... Maysa ... les autres ..._ »

Il se redressa lentement, son visage bouffi et une expression de profonde tristesse sur son visage.

_« Jamais ... je ne dois pas sortir cette lame ... jamais ... »_

Il se remit debout et contempla son sabre.

_« Jamais ... je ne dois pas sortir cette lame ... jamais ... »_

Il le replaça lentement dans son dos, et fourra ses mains dans les poches.

_« Retrouver les autres. Continuer. Je ne perdrai plus. Jamais. »_

Linkario n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les premières lueurs de l'aube inondaient la plaine d'Hyrule dans un spectacle qui, d'habitude, n'aurait pas laissé le sage insensible.

- Bonj-jouuuuuuur Linkario, - bâilla Maysa en s'étirant - La nuit a été courte, on dirait ...

Elle se leva pour réveiller ses compagnons, tandis que le pokémon enfouissait sa tête dans les mains. Blood n'était toujours pas là ... Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Mais vu l'état d'extrême fatigue du groupe, cela pouvait être très dangereux ...

« _Tant pis,_ - se dit le Lucario - _nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour nous poser plus de questions. »_

Tout le monde s'était levé. Le temps était venu pour le groupe de partir.

- Tu veux que je fasse **quoi** ?! - s'exclama Leonid.

- Désolé, - s'excusa le Lucario, mais c'est la seule solution.

- Mais **non** ! Des guerriers de haut niveau comme Xamy ou Spirith seront largement plus qualifiés pour cette tâche ...

Les éclats de voix du jeune homme piquaient la curiosité de Maysa et Effy, qui se rapprochèrent un peu de lui et de Linkario.

- Leonid, tu te sous-estimes.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais - trancha le pokémon - Tu es parfaitement qualifié pour cette mission. Et surtout, - ajouta-t-il tandis que Leonid s'apprêtait à répondre - j'autorise la princesse Zelda à te révéler quelques secrets de Blood. Mais tu ne devras en parler à personne. Est-ce bien clair ?

Plutôt surpris, le jeune homme finit par acquiescer.

- D'accord, d'accord ... J'escorterai la princesse jusqu'à la Grotte du Désarroi - promit-il.

- Parfait - conclut Linkario dans un sourire.

Il se retourna alors vers le groupe qui s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, puis déclara :

- C'est ici que nous nous séparons. Xamy, tu viens avec moi pour "recruter" les Ursaring et les Granbull. Leonid, Zelda, je vous laisse vous diriger vers la Grotte du Désarroi.

- Hein ? - s'exclama Kesame - Pourquoi Zelda ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Tu sais très bien que sans Blood, la princesse ne peut pas rester dans son état humain plus d'une journée - rappela Maysa.

- D'accord ... Mais pourquoi la Grotte du Désarroi ? - s'enquit Kesame, un sourcil froncé.

- C'est une grotte que seules les personnes sages peuvent pénétrer - expliqua le Lucario - Sous l'état de sirène, la princesse ne dispose plus de son esprit sage ; cette grotte maintient l'esprit tel qu'il est lorsqu'on entre.

Kesame hocha la tête et Linkario put achever ses ordres :

- Kesame, Maysa, Aquarlequin, Alidae, Spirith et Effy, nous comptons sur vous pour empêcher au maximum les activités des rois de la montagne pendant notre absence ... Je pense qu'un aller-retour nous prendra quatre jours. D'ici-là, j'attends de vous qu'au moins la moitié des "pokesclaves" soient libérés. Mais vous devez vous faire discrets.

- Tu peux compter sur nous - se réjouit Effy.

Linkario sourit. Puis il se tourna vers Leonid :

- Tu devras les rejoindre par toi-même, une fois que la princesse sera en sécurité. D'accord ?  
- Leonid déglutit puis hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Nous pouvons donc nous dire au revoir, et bonne chance !

Linkario et Xamy se précipitèrent vers le nord-est, Leonid et Zelda vers le sud-est, et le reste du groupe, plein est, en direction de la montagne.

- Linkario ...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Xamy ?

Le vent leur fouettait le visage tandis qu'ils couraient vers la plaine aux Granbull et Ursaring. La simili devait savoir quelque chose ...

- Il y a quelques jours, dans le temple ... - commença-t-elle.

Elle marqua un court temps de pause. Linkario la regarda, oubliant son chemin.

- Il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange - acheva-t-elle - Quand nous nous battions avec les centaures, je ... J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange au fond de moi ... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était ...

Linkario prit un air plutôt grave et regarda à nouveau devant lui.

- C'était ... Je ne saurais le décrire, c'était la première fois que ça me le faisait.

- La réponse est simple - dit le Lucario - Tes amis se faisaient battre, sous tes yeux. N'importe quel humain aurait senti un profond sentiment de rage en son cœur.

- Le ... cœur ... - murmura Xamy, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es une simili et ton cœur est très affaibli - continua Linkario - Ce sentiment est passé par toi, mais ton cœur a été incapable de l'analyser. Cependant … Il est passé.

- C'est impossible ...

- C'est encourageant. Cela veut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir pour que tu perçoives les sentiments comme n'importe quel être humain, un jour.

Xamy ne comprenait pas. C'était donc un sentiment qui lui avait traversé le cœur, ce jour-là ... Mais elle ne l'avait pas ... analysé ?

- Je lis dans ton cœur et ton esprit - dit Linkario - Tu es troublée.

- Je ... je ne sais pas ...

- C'est normal. Ton cœur est trop fragile pour supporter de nouvelles sollicitations sentimentales.  
Leur course les entraîna dans la forêt qui bordait la montagne. Ils continuaient à courir, sautant ou évitant les obstacles.

- Le combat contre Darkness t'a de nouveau fait ressentir quelque chose - dit Linkario, sautant agilement par-dessus un rocher couvert de mousse, mais tu étais trop axée sur l'importance du combat pour le percevoir. Ce genre de chose peut t'être fatale. C'est pour cela que les groupes sont dangereux pour toi ...

- Mais, paradoxalement, c'est la seule manière de renforcer mon cœur ...

Linkario sourit.

- Tu as compris. Il faut juste que ton cœur se repose longuement entre deux nouvelles confrontations à un sentiment. Lorsqu'il sera capable de l'analyser, le danger sera écarté, et tu auras alors compris ce qu'est une émotion. Tu ne seras plus une simili. Mais cela prendra du temps.

Xamy porta instinctivement une main à son cœur. Une émotion ... ? Des sentiments ... ?

- Un jour, je saurai - dit-elle en fermant le poing sur sa poitrine.

Leonid aida la princesse à monter sur une petite corniche. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Ils étaient déjà à plus de vingt mètres, au moins ...

- Elle est si haute que ça, cette grotte ? - demanda-t-il à la princesse qui lui tendit la main depuis la corniche.

- Pas tellement. Mais le chemin le plus court pour que tu rejoignes tes amis, c'est de franchir le col.

- Génial - grommela Leonid en continuant la varappe - Au fait, Linkario a dit que tu me dévoilerais des choses sur Blood !

La princesse Zelda attendit un peu avant de répondre. Elle s'apprêta à sauter d'une corniche à l'autre, pourtant éloignées de plus de trois mètres ... et réussit. Leonid fit les yeux ronds, puis entreprit de sauter à son tour. À sa grande surprise, il réussit également.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? - demanda la princesse, sa longue chevelure dorée fouettant les joues du jeune qui était juste derrière elle.

- D'abord, je me demande pourquoi des armes spécialement conçues pour lui ont été disséminées dans les temples élémentaux.

- C'est pour limiter sa puissance.

- Quoi ? Dans quel intérêt ?

- Si jamais sa puissance augmente trop, il multiplie les risques de se transformer en mage noir. Plus exactement, en son grand-père.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

Ils arrivèrent sur une grande plate-forme rocheuse. La grotte était de l'autre côté.

- S'il sort son sabre, sa puissance devient destructrice - continua la princesse - Mais ce n'est pas sa propre puissance : c'est la force obscure contenue dans ses yeux qui se libère. Son esprit se transforme, et Blood ne contrôle plus son corps.

- Je savais que c'était un monstre - grogna Leonid.

- Ne dis pas ça. Blood n'y est pour rien. C'est l'affreux héritage de son grand-père qui le torture.

- Ça n'empêche qu'il est ... Effrayant.

- Mais il est de notre côté. S'il ne sort jamais son katana, c'est bien parce que c'est une bonne personne, non ?

- Oui ... Mais, et l'héritage de sa mère ?

- Il ne fait rien de plus que d'émaner de l'amour. Par son sang.

- Je crois que toutes ces réponses m'ont encore un peu plus embrouillé ...

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu ne les répéteras pas. Nous sommes arrivés.

Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée de la profonde grotte.

- Tu vois, il ne s'est rien produit de fâcheux ... - dit la princesse dans un sourire - Tu peux rejoindre les autres, maintenant. Je suis en sécurité.

- D'accord. Alors, euh ... Au revoir ?

Zelda éclata de rire.

- Oui, au revoir Leonid.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la grotte.

_« Euh ... J'aurais bien envie de dire "watzefuck" ... Mais je dois retrouver les autres. »_

Et Leonid entreprit l'escalade du col. Spirith menait le groupe dans les profondes crevasses qui conduisaient à l'endroit où les rois de la montagne faisaient la loi, d'après Linkario. Chose étrange, ils n'avaient pas encore croisé un seul pokémon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Linkario veut qu'on fasse, déjà ? - demanda Alidae.

- Si l'on voit des prisonniers ou des pokesclaves - dit Maysa, on détourne l'attention des pokégardes et on libère les pauvres petits chous - C'est mignon, non ?

- C'est bizarre de faire ça pour des ... Pokémons - dit Effy - Mais j'imagine que Linkario a ses raisons.

- Plus un mot ! - ordonna Spirith en s'arrêtant brusquement - Je vois des Galegon, là-haut !

Il désigna une corniche où deux robustes Galegon inspectaient les environs.

- Ce sont sans doute des gardes - dit Aquarlequin - Ils sont là pour empêcher l'irruption d'êtres tels que nous dans leur territoire.

- Alors nous les aurons par la ruse - conclut Kesame.

- Laissez-moi faire - dit Spirith - Je vais me téléporter dans leurs dos et les pousser pour qu'ils tombent par ici. Ensuite, vous les neutraliserez. Compris ?

Tout le monde échangea des regards avec d'autres, puis ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Le dragon sourit, puis claqua des doigts. Il réapparut sur un petit rocher derrière les pokémons. Ceux-ci se contentaient d'observer l'horizon. La crevasse que Spirith avait fait prendre au groupe était invisible depuis ce point. Il regarda un peu plus loin, dans la vallée, où un étrange spectacle se déroulait : malgré la distance, ses yeux de dragon percevaient avec facilité des colonnes de Capumains, de Racaillous et leurs formes évoluées, porter différentes ressources au fin fond de la vallée, vaillamment surveillés par des Vigoroths et des Onixs qui ne manquaient pas de leur donner de violents coups pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.

_« Écœurant. »_

Il se faufila discrètement juste derrière les Galegons qui ne se doutaient de rien, puis les poussa violemment dans le vide. Ils s'écrasèrent tout en bas, dans la crevasse, avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais la robustesse de leurs corps les empêcha de tomber K.O., aussi les autres membres du groupe s'en chargèrent avec joie. Spirith rejoignit le groupe tandis qu'ils achevaient de se battre contre les pokémons.

- J'ai vu ce qui se passe - dit-il - Les pokesclaves sortent de différentes grottes pour se diriger au fond de la vallée. Les "Rois de la montagne" sont sans doute là-bas. Mais ils sont étroitement surveillés par des centaines de Vigoroths, d'Onixs et de Galegons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? - interrogea Effy.

- Linkario nous a dit de libérer un maximum de pokesclaves, mais nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer. Le mieux est de condamner quelques grottes : nous assommons les gardes des pokesclaves, truffons la grotte de pièges, puis ressortons avec les pokesclaves avant de tout faire sauter.

Il se tourna vers Maysa tandis que le groupe s'interrogeait sur la valeur du plan, et lui dit :

- T'as des explosifs ?

- Ouais, plein de plastic, et quelques kilos de dynamite - se réjouit-elle en sortant des tas de trucs de son petit sac.

- Parfait. On attend Leonid, on regarde s'il n'y a pas d'autres gardes comme les deux que nous venons d'éliminer, puis nous commençons les sabotages. Mais il faut que ça ait l'air d'accidents, et surtout faire croire que tous les pokémons, y compris les pokesclaves, soient restés sous les éboulis. Vu l'âge de ces montagnes, personne ne soupçonnera deux ou trois éboulements séparés d'une journée à chaque fois.

Le plan valait ce qu'il valait. Leonid était presque de retour et apercevait déjà le groupe, lui faisant des signes. Linkario et Xamy continuaient de courir, mais étaient loin d'arriver. Quant à Blood ... Personne ne le reverrait avant un bon petit bout de temps.


	26. Chapter 25 - Plus tout seul …

**Chapitre 25 : Plus tout seul …** _(par Fukada)_

Le crépuscule se déclinait à l'horizon, dessinant sur le flan de la montagne des couleurs vives et chatoyantes mais créant aussi de grandes zones d'ombres, annonciatrices de la nuit noire qui n'allait pas tarder à s'installer. Pourtant, l'équipe devant libérer les pokesclaves. Tous profitaient de ces soudaines ténèbres pour se cacher aisément. L'ombre aurait pourtant pu être un handicap majeur pour la vue mais il se trouvait que l'équipe avait un très bon allié : Spirith. Étant un dragon, sa vue perçait aisément les ténèbres. De cette façon, il pouvait les guider. Ayant installé un semi-clan dans une petite caverne à l'abri des regards, Leonid et les autres rédigèrent précisément un plan. Non loin, on entendait encore les pokesclaves travailler durement et recevoir les durs coups des Onixs et Galegons dont le ricanement était loin de refléter leur intelligence … Cela était plus le reflet de leur bêtise.  
Effy leva la tête, concentrée sur les bruits extérieurs. Même si la cachette était plutôt bien … cachée, il ne fallait jamais relâcher sa vigilance. Ils avaient tout de même affaire à des pokémons. Des êtres tout sauf faibles … En tout cas, pour ceux-là. Kesame aidait Maysa à rassembler les explosifs et à décider de leur emplacement. Spirith jetait des regards à l'extérieur mais en même temps, discutait avec Aquarlequin. Ce dernier leva soudainement la voix :

- La grotte la plus proche est celle que nous avons vu juste avant, là ou se trouvent les Onixs et les Galegons.

- Oui … Mais ces pokémons gardiens posent un problème ! - nota Effy.

- En effet … - confirma Leonid, nettoyant ses armes pleines de poussière.

Spirith releva la tête en émettant un sifflement désintéressé.

- Vous avez peur de ces trucs ?

- Ces « trucs » sont un peu plus grands que nous, je te rappelle - lança Kesame, ayant relevé la tête du plan que rédigeait Maysa.

- Ouais … Juste une trentaine de mètres, rien d'affolant - renchérit Maysa, non sans émettre un petit rire.

Ce dernier voulait bien dire qu'elle ne se prenait pas au sérieux. En fait, elle n'avait pas peur.

- Tu sembles complètement rassurée … - remarqua Effy.

- En effet - dit la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden en se relevant.

Elle rejeta une mèche en arrière et monta sur un petit monticule de pierres pour que tout le monde puisse l'écouter. Elle ouvra ses grands yeux bleus et déclara :

- Écoutez ! Linkario nous fait confiance et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne réussisse pas ! Bien au contraire !

Spirith leva un sourcil, ayant capté le sourire plein de malice de la jeune fille.

- Tu as donc une idée pour nous débarrasser de ces gardiens et libérer un espace pour pouvoir placer les explosifs ? - fit Aquarlequin.

- Exactement ! Alors écoutez-moi…

Dans la forêt profonde et sombre, deux silhouettes se déplaçaient à grande vitesse. La lumière de la lune se levant doucement révéla le pokémon Linkario et la simili Xamy. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance mais n'étaient pas encore arrivés au lieu où ils devaient se rendre, c'est-à-dire les plaines, pour y recruter des Granbulls et des Ursarings. Soudain, Linkario tendit l'oreille et s'arrêta, invitant Xamy à faire de même. L'obscurité était telle que l'on ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres mais Linkario, grâce à ses sens, pouvait aisément percer ces ténèbres. Xamy faisait de même grâce à ses arcanes dont les pouvoirs lui étaient encore étrangement inconnus. Le Lucario monta sur un petit mont et observa le paysage. Il faisait malgré tout assez clair pour pouvoir se rendre compte que devant eux s'étalait une plaine. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à leur but. Linkario prit une légère inspiration et s'assit, puis il se retourna vers la simili, qui observait le ciel, comme chaque nuit.

- Prenons cinq minutes de pause.

Xamy acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne trouva pas cela utile. En effet, même s'ils avaient parcouru un long chemin jusqu'ici, la fatigue n'était pas à son apogée, et surtout pas chez le Lucario qui avait une endurance à toute épreuve. Quand à la simili, son pouvoir du Chaos élémentaire de la glace lui servait à une auto-régénération, certes, pas la plus efficace lors de combat violent mais néanmoins pratique pour de longues marches où la fatigue ne se faisait plus que souvenir. Linkario observa soudainement Xamy, de la tête au pied. La jeune fille sentait son regard mais n'y prêta pas vraiment d'intention, jusqu'à que le Lucario lui parle :

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, Xamy. Tu es la seule de l'équipe que, finalement, je ne connais pas vraiment.

Xamy fut étonnée par la soudaine question du renard bleu. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cela ? Et pourquoi poser une telle question en ce moment ? Même si ce n'était qu'une pause … Enfin, Xamy soupçonnait bien que le Lucario n'avait pas ordonné ces cinq minutes pour rien. En réalité, un danger sans doute trop imminent les empêchait d'avancer. Par ailleurs, ils étaient bien cachés par des arbres, même les rayons de la lune ne passaient pas à travers et ils étaient face aux vents. Tous ces détails indiquaient à Xamy que le Lucario avait repéré des ennemis et qu'il était préférable de se cacher et d'attendre un moment avant de reprendre. Xamy dut s'obliger un peu à répondre, bien qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas envie :

- Je suis …

Sa voix cristalline semblait résonner dans l'air glacial de la nuit.

- … pas intéressante …

Linkario sourit. Il s'attendait à cette réponse, ce qui gêna la simili. Voilà un sentiment dont elle avait maintenant l'habitude puisque ce dernier était son premier et que, surtout, il n'était pas très puissant. Le regard insistant du Lucario brisa le silence de Xamy puis, elle reprit :

- Je suis … une simili … née des ténèbres … et … je n'existe pas … ou plutôt, je n'existais pas … il y a deux ans.

- Deux ans ? - fit Linkario. Que s'est-il passé ?

Xamy passa sa main dans ces cheveux, indiquant qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses souvenirs se bousculaient un peu dans sa tête, mais néanmoins, ils restèrent clairs.

- Il y a deux ans … celle … dont je suis la simili …m'a « créé » un cœur … enfin … un cœur incomplet … ou imparfait … selon elle.

Linkario bougeait furtivement ses oreilles. Le vent soufflait légèrement. Malgré que cela soit la nuit, cette brise était agréable et fraîche. Linkario détourna la tête et regarda l'horizon.

- Un cœur imparfait … qui apprend à se renforcer au fil du temps.

Xamy hocha la tête. Linkario semblait réfléchir. La simili sentait qu'il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. D'un regard, elle l'invita à le la lui poser.

- De qui es-tu la simili ?

Xamy fut étonnée de cette question mais y répondit sans pudeur :

- Amy Fukada … l'Entité …

Le regard de Linkario s'illumina étrangement mais il ne s'excita pas.

- Je vois. Elle a bien pu te créer un semi-cœur … Seule elle pourrait en être capable.

Xamy ouvrit de grands yeux. Linkario parlait d'Amy comme si il la connaissait. La simili voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le Lucario répondit rapidement, devinant la question.

- Oui, je la connais. Enfin, pas personnellement, seulement de nom, et de popularité j'ai envie de dire.

- Oui … Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un long silence où l'on entendait malgré tout le hululement d'une chouette au fond de la forêt. Et aussi quelques bruits d'animaux que les deux guerriers n'arrivaient pas à identifier. Néanmoins, ces cris indiquaient bien qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Xamy s'avança un peu puis fit :

- Linkario … Avant,vous m'aviez dit qu'un jour je ne serai plus une simili …

Elle avala un peu sa salive et laissa le vent bercer ses cheveux un moment, puis se retourna vers le Lucario :

- … mais je pense que, malgré tout, je resterais une simili. Quelque part en moi, ça ne partira pas, car ce cœur ne pourra jamais être entier …

Elle ferma les yeux, et soudain, esquissa un léger sourire :

- Néanmoins, j'ai la chance d'avoir ce cœur en moi, même si c'est douloureux quelques fois, je peux avoir des sentiments, des émotions, et … Je veux persévérer.

Linkario sourit devant les affirmations de la simili. Son cœur semblait avoir quelque peu grandi, même si c'était minime. Il se leva et se secoua un peu.

- Xamy… Je te souhaite d'atteindre ton but ! En restant avec nous, tu verras. Ton cœur se renforcera !

En s'approchant de la simili, il mit sa patte sur son « cœur ». Il ferma les yeux. Il ressentit un peu ce « semi-cœur » mais il sentit aussi … qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il valait mieux la laisser le découvrir. Xamy le laissa se retirer doucement. Il avança derrière la simili et observa longuement le paysage.

- Au fait Linkario … Est-ce vrai que les pokémons sont sensibles aux sentiments ?

- Oui … - répondit-il simplement.

Et tout son corps se mit légèrement à trembler. En ayant posé sa patte sur le cœur de Xamy, il avait ressenti ses sentiments et émotions enfouis qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : sortir.

[...]

Hein ? Ce n'est pas sérieux quand même ? Dans la caverne résonnait la voix presque outrée de Kesame. Me-Tsu jappait à côté de lui. Il semblait complètement excité, au contraire de son maître.

- Si ! Tu devras, avec Aquarlequin, affaiblir considérablement les pokémons roche - confirma Maysa, un grand sourire.

- Tu sais, l'Onix de dix mètres de haut et le Galegon aussi dur que le diamant ! - en rajouta Spirith, avec un léger sadisme.

- Merci de m'éviter les détails ! - lança Kesame, faisant la moue.

Effy s'approcha du ninja.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas y arriver.

- Évidemment, ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux - lança une voix derrière lui.

Alidae venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la grotte. Pendant tout ce temps, elle était allée faire le guet et surtout observer les environs. Elle s'approcha du groupe. Maysa et Leonid s'empressèrent de lui expliquer le plan. Elle acquiesça en leur racontant ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui aida grandement pour choisir la place où seront placés les explosifs. Alidae rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de prendre la parole :

- Et donc ? Kesame et Aquarlequin vont arroser les pokémons roche ?

- T'as tout compris ! Ils sont sensibles à l'eau ! - renchérit Effy, excitée par la situation.

La jeune fille semblait plus joviale qu'avant. Peut-être que les combats imminents l'excitaient davantage. Spirith l'avait bien ressenti :

- J'l'aime bien cette fille ! - lança t-il, hilare.

- Elle est trop jeune pour toi mon gars … - fit Leonid, avec une pointe d'humour.

- Ouais, et en plus, vos races sont incompatibles ! - rajouta Maysa.

- C'est bon là le contrat de mariage ? - fit soudainement Alidae, qui ne put s'empêcher de le dire avec un humour décalé.

Le groupe se mit à rire. Un rire qui détendit grandement l'atmosphère. Même Effy en rit. Kesame se leva et prépara ses shurikens qu'il fixa comme d'habitude à sa ceinture. Il regarda Aquarlequin et sourit.

- C'est parti !

Me-Tsu aboya et tourna autour de son maître en battant de la queue. Maysa fit tout à coup des yeux plus sérieux et déclara.

- OK ! Que l'opération commence !

[...]

Dans la plaine complètement vidée de vie, Xamy et Linkario avancèrent prudemment. Le danger que Linkario avait senti semblait être passé mais mieux valait rester prudent. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres et l'obscurité s'installait de plus en plus, rendant le lieu franchement pas accueillant. Soudain, une tension. De suite, Linkario et Xamy se mirent dos à dos. Leurs yeux balayaient devant eux le moindre élément suspect. Xamy se permit de poser une question au Lucario :

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls …n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me disais bien que tu l'avais remarqué - répondit simplement Linkario, tout en préparant l'une de ses attaques face à un éventuel ennemi.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler d'un seul coup, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux deux guerriers. Ils purent malgré tout se rattraper en bondissant chacun sur un rocher opposé l'un à l'autre. Activant ses Arcanes, Xamy regarda partout. Il n'y avait rien et pourtant, quelque chose avait provoqué ce tremblement de terre. Tout à coup, Linkario cria :

- **Xamy ! Derrière toi !**

Xamy n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une Queue de fer vint la frapper violemment, la projetant à une dizaine de mètres. Affolé, Linkario voulut la rejoindre mais, tout à coup, un Ultrason l'en empêcha. Cela le fit reculer de quelques mètres. Il se protégea avec une Rune Protect et put analyser l'ennemi. Mais la surprise fut de taille. Son regard se leva et suivait une colonne blanche, jusqu'au « visage » de la chose. Ses yeux devinrent légèrement vitreux.

- Un … Steelix ? Il est énorme !

En effet, le pokémon qui se tenait devant lui était un Steelix, forme évolué de l'Onix et il devait bien mesurer dans les quarante mètres, si ce n'est plus. Linkario ne put cependant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était un adversaire de taille. Mais il devait absolument voir Xamy, voir dans quel état elle était. Puis, soudain, une étrange pensée lui vint : Une simili peut-elle mourir ? Il ne s'attendait pas à un être immortel mais néanmoins, il préféra ne plus y penser et tenta de passer le Steelix. Dans un bond dont lui seul a le secret, il se projeta contre le Steelix.

-** Bélier !**

Le Steelix ricana devant une attaque aussi faible, mais lorsque Linkario toucha le Steelix, ce dernier fut pourtant projeté contre la paroi. Légèrement assommé, Linkario profita de ces quelques secondes pour rejoindre Xamy, mais il ne la trouva pas.

- Xamy ? Où es-tu ?

Occupé à trouver la simili, il ne vit pas le Steelix derrière lui s'apprêtant à lui faire un monstrueux plaquage.

- Oh, zut …

Mais alors que le pokémon géant se trouvait à quelques mètres du Lucario, sa charge fut subitement arrêtée et les yeux du Steelix semblaient tourner.

- Que … ?

- Alors mon grand ? On s'imaginait m'avoir mis au tapis ?

Derrière le Steelix résonnait la voix cristalline de la simili. Linkario vit la moitié du corps de pokémon géant bloqué dans une glace brillante et presque bleue, signifiant qu'elle était extrêmement froide. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La particularité de la glace de Xamy est qu'elle était « vivante ». A la moindre pensée de Xamy, la glace grandissait. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle enveloppa de plus en plus le Steelix, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Linkario bondit aux côtés de Xamy.

- Bien joué ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Xamy hocha la tête, mais Linkario vit qu'elle se tenait une côte. Il voulut la soigner mais elle refusa. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il vit cependant que le corps de Xamy brillait étrangement. Était-ce son pouvoir d'auto-régénération ? Sans doute était-ce cela qui avait réussi à la sauver lors de sa chute. Linkario regardait la glace envelopper le reste du Steelix. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de se débattre, mais malgré sa force pourtant phénoménale, il ne put se dégager. Mais Xamy savait que la glace pouvait très bien se briser. Elle ne connaissait pas la force de l'adversaire. C'est pour cela qu'elle augmenta la dureté de sa glace, de sorte à atteindre celle du diamant. De ce fait, la glace était indestructible. Soudain, la glace finit d'envelopper le pokémon géant. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un violet mystérieux et elle joignit ses mains puis les garda dans une étrange position. Elle se mit à réciter :

- **Enveloppe Éternelle Glace Mortelle Eternal Ice Trap !**

La glace entière brillait et des chaînes de glace se créèrent en tournant autour du Steelix et de son enveloppe. Dans un grand halo de lumière, la glace s'éteignit, laissant le Steelix comme une statue de cristal, mais néanmoins bien enfermé. Linkario sauta sur un rebord et observa la glace :

- Impressionnant…voilà une technique bien pratique !

- Le Steelix nous laissera en paix pendant un bon moment …

- Que va lui faire cette prison de glace ?

Xamy tourna autour de ladite prison avant de répondre :

- Elle va l'emprisonner, l'endormir, et … peut-être même lui aspirer un peu d'énergie.

Linkario hocha la tête et admira la statue comme s'il était au musée. Xamy rajouta :

- Mais cela ne va pas le tuer, je n'ai pas conçu cette glace comme ça …

- Parce que tu peux tuer avec cette technique ? - demanda Linkario, qui n'avait jamais autant posé de question.

- Oui, mais cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie. C'est une technique de Mort Subite que je ne préfère pas trop utiliser.

Sur ce, elle épousseta ces vêtements puis les deux guerriers reprirent la route, laissant la plaine dans un sale état, surmontée d'une statue de glace dont personne n'aurait pu deviner que c'était l'art mortellement glacial d'une technique de combat. Un peu plus loin, Xamy pourtant se posa la question :

- Ce Steelix … était-ce un Roi de la Montagne ?

- J'en doute. Aussi loin … Mais il vaut mieux rester prudent - répondit Linkario.

En effet, la simili et le Lucario le savaient depuis le début. Ce ne serait pas leur dernier gros gibier.

[...]

- **Technique Suiton : Water Spiral !**

Dans l'air, des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau allèrent s'abattre sur l'Onix qui tomba K.O. Là, sur un grand monticule, Kesame se tenait. A ses pieds, Me-Tsu aboya la réussite de son maître.

- Yep ! C'était bien plus facile !

Soudain, un souffle derrière lui. Un gardien Galegon surgit de nulle part et voulu lui affliger une attaque Morsure. Mais une tempête aquatique alla le projeter contre une paroi. Il ne se releva pas. Kesame avait le souffle coupé. Il se retourna et vit Aquarlequin.

- Euh … Merci ! - fit-il, légèrement gêné.

- Ne le soit pas, tu as vaincu le plus gros ...

- … il m'a fallu quand même pas mal user de mes techniques !

- Si c'était si facile, on ne nous aurait pas demandé d'aller au combat ! - fit remarquer Aquarlequin, avec une pincée d'humour.

- Oui, on serait passé tout outre !

A leurs côtés venait d'apparaître Alidae. Plus loin, Maysa, Leonid et Effy allèrent dans la grotte, sous l'œil ébahi des pokesclaves.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous venons vous aider ! - rassura Effy.

Les pokesclaves, composé de Capumains, de Racaillous et de Gravalanchs, émirent des petits cris de joie mais restèrent silencieux, pour ne pas attirer l'intention d'autres gardes. Par ailleurs, Alidae avait un léger doute.

- Ces pokesclaves ne sont-ils pas censé être surveillés par des centaines de gardiens ?

- Ne te précipite pas … La centaine viendra très rapidement - expliqua Aquarlequin.

- Hein ? Une centaine ? - paniqua Kesame, accompagné d'un jappement plaintif de Me-Tsu.

- Mmmh … - réfléchit Alidae - nous ne sommes qu'au début de la vallée, peut-être sont-ils plus surveillés au fond ?

- Ou peut-être que les ressources les plus intéressantes sont au milieu justement … - nota Spirith, qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

L'homme-reptile battit des ailes pour se les dégourdir. Ce dernier venait de survoler discrètement la partie de la montagne. Les gardiens étaient bien trop loin, ce qui voulait dire que ce serait leur seul sauvetage réellement facile.

- Il y a … Douze pokesclaves - compta Kesame.

- Certes … Allons-y - ordonna Alidae, en bondissant la première dans la grotte suivit de près par les trois autres guerriers.

Effy apparut au fond et courut dans leur direction. Elle vit qu'Alidae et Spirith aidait les pokesclaves à se diriger vers la sortie. Kesame et Aquarlequin veillaient à ce que la sortie reste libre et qu'il n'y ait aucun ennemi.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Tout va exploser dans cinq minutes ! - prévint Effy.

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots que Maysa et Leonid apparurent derrière elle.

- On a le temps de sortir ! fit Maysa.

Peu après, tous le monde était dehors. Les pokesclaves furent emmenés dans la forêt par Spirith et Alidae, veillant à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas. Maysa, Effy et Leonid restèrent cachés derrière de gros rochers, contrôlant les opérations. Quand à Kesame et Aquarlequin, ils restèrent à proximité. Si la détonation venait à projeter trop de gravats, le ninja et l'élemental pourraient tenter de les protéger avec des murs d'eau. Soudain, tout se déclencha. Un bruit sourd. Des bruits de chute. Un tremblement de terre. Toute la grotte se boucha et dégringola magistralement. Le bruit de chute semblait avoir fait écho dans toute la vallée. Des gardiens ne tardèrent pas à se ramener sur place. Un Vigoroth et un Galegon constatèrent les dégâts, persuadés que les gardiens et les pokesclaves étaient dedans.

- Pauvres vieux … Mais il nous en restent assez ! - remarqua le Vigoroth.

Effy fut consterné par une telle remarque. Elle voulu aller lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais Leonid l'en empêcha. Elle se recacha. Quand les gardiens furent partis, la troupe sortit de sa cachette. Spirith et Alidae avait emmené les pokesclaves loin et revinrent. Leur première tentative avait bien fonctionné, mieux qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Le son de la détonation avait retenti loin, très loin. Assez loin pour que Linkario et Xamy l'entendent. Linkario s'arrêta, suivi de Xamy. Les deux regardèrent en direction de la montagne. Les choses sérieuses allaient désormais commencer …


	27. Chapter 26 - L'ombre d'un passé

**Chapitre 26 : L'ombre d'un passé tumultueux** _(par Lenia)_

Linkario et Xamy avançaient avec prudence, malgré leur précédente victoire. D'autres dangers pouvaient leur tomber dessus à tout moment, et les deux le savaient fort bien. La plaine, vide et infinie, s'ouvrait sous leurs yeux, tandis que le vent frappait avec violence. Malgré ce vide apparent, le Lucario ne put s'empêcher de penser :

- C'est trop calme ...

Pas l'ombre d'un Steelix ou d'autres ennemis pour les arrêter, alors que les rois de la montagne ne devaient pas trop être stupides pour les laisser passer ainsi. Non, il devait y avoir une raison à cela, et ils devaient s'en méfier … Tout à coup, en hauteur, une voix froide et hautaine se fit entendre :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous réjouir de ce hors-d'oeuvre. Bien pire vous attend au delà.

Aussitôt sur leurs gardes, Xamy avec ses arcanes et Linkario cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix, prêts à se battre. Linkario sonda la présence, et eut l'immense surprise de constater qu'elle ressemblait à celle d'Alidae. Xamy resta elle impassible, mais prête à réagir si besoin. Les deux portèrent leur regard vers un arbre proche, et suivirent du regard une ombre qui atterrit devant eux dans un saut félin et gracieux. Un jeune homme au regard sombre leur barrait la route. Très grand, fin et élancé, ses yeux noirs ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Ses longs cheveux rassemblés en catogan demeuraient dans son dos, sur son armure fine, noire et argentée. Il ne semblait pas armé. Linkario le reconnut alors :

- Tu étais dans le Temple de Saphir ! Tu as attaqué Ali !

L'étrange jeune homme lève son regard arrogant sur les deux guerriers, semblant jauger leur force. Puis un froid sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tous deux pouvaient ressentir les ténèbres enveloppant le puissant guerrier. Il leur répondit d'un air badin :

- Un chasseur peut-il résister à une proie d'une longue traque ?

Le Lucario conserva son calme et demanda :

- Es-tu un pion de Darkness ? Tu agis comme si tu étais à son service.

L'étrange ennemi ricana d'un air mauvais, très amusé :

- Non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à servir un tel lourdaud ! Toutefois ... Il s'avère que ses plans et les miens coïncident sur quelques points, et j'ai passé un accord de coopération avec lui. Voulez en savoir la raison ?

Linkario resta sur ses gardes. La puissance émanant du guerrier grandissait de minute en minute, d'une cruauté terrible. Puis l'autre ricana avec un rictus moqueur, et fit apparaître deux immenses haches, l'une proche de la scythe des dieux de la mort et l'autre noire, à l'immense tranchant aux reflets bleutés.

- Battez-moi et je vous dirais pourquoi ! Mais n'ayez que peu d'espoir : nul m'arrive à la hauteur ! Quoiqu'il en soit ... Votre chemin s'arrête ici !

Une gigantesque rafale glacée bondit sur Linkario et Xamy, et les deux se séparèrent pour éviter la puissante attaque. Alors Xamy fit apparaître son immense shuriken de glace, tandis que Linkario courut avec discrétion derrière leur ennemi, préparant une Aurasphère. Mais à leur grande surprise, la première hache bleue s'entoura d'une lueur d'un grand froid et bloqua le shuriken tandis que le jeune homme glissa avec ennui :

- **Darkness Shield.**

Une étoile similaire à celle d'Alidae, mais argentée, apparut sous lui, et un immense bouclier repoussa Linkario, renvoyant sur lui une Aurasphère emplie de ténèbres, tout en repoussant le shuriken de la simili. Linkario dut utiliser Vibrobscur pour annuler la contre attaque juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Ils luttèrent un long moment contre le jeune homme, employant toutes leurs techniques connues et combinaisons possibles ... Sans le moindre résultat. La glace de Xamy était avalée par l'affinité avec la glace du jeune homme, qui utilisait un panel de sorts très proche de celui de leur amie mage. Mais ce dernier, niveau caractère, ne lui ressemblait en rien, étant d'un ego sur-dimensionné à l'échelle de ses pouvoirs. Au bout d'un moment, le guerrier ennuyé leur lança :

- Vous êtes pitoyables ! À ce niveau-là vous espérez vaincre ce démon ? Ridicule ! Laissez-moi vous montrez ce qu'est la puissance à l'état pur !

Il recula, et commença à incanter :

- "**La mort est jumelle de la vie. Glace et Ombre la constituent et la fortifient ...**

Reconnaissant là un rapport avec le sort surpuissant de leur amie, les deux compagnons surent qu'ils devraient à tout prix briser l'incantation avant sa fin. D'un commun accord avec Xamy, qui fit appel à son épée et bouclier de glace, Linkario chargea avec un Close Combat contre leur ennemi. Mais une aura noire les arrêta et les repoussa une nouvelle fois. L'autre continuait, imperturbable :

- ... **Elémentaires du trépas, je vous convoque et vous commande. Emplissez mes lames de votre effroi, et que votre puissance réduise à néant mes ennemis...**

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent noirs sans pupille, alors que l'étoile argentée apparaissait de nouveau sous lui. Il s'écria tandis qu'ils chargeaient de nouveau vers lui :

- **Plea of Ice and Darkness !**

Il leva ses deux immenses haches qui brillaient d'une sombre aura bleutée et qui, vibrantes d'énergie, se jetèrent vers les deux compagnons. Xamy, voyant le danger, établit rapidement un épais bouclier de glace dans l'espoir d'absorber une partie des dégâts, mais la vague les toucha malgré tout, les propulsant puissamment au sol, quelque peu blessés. Le garçon, de son air hautain, s'approcha d'eux en faisant disparaître ses lames, et les toisa d'un air noir :

- Devrais-je vous tuer, comme me l'a ordonné ce démon ? Non, cela vexerait Ali, déjà qu'un rien l'énerve ... Elle voudra encore plus ma peau.

Linkario et Xamy ne baissaient pas pour autant le regard dans la fierté, restant muets. Le jeune homme continua son speech, sans se rendre compte des informations qu'il donnait :

- Elle qui me traque à ce point ... Moi, Rulian, le chevalier noir qui a tué son propre maître ! L'héritier privé de son héritage !

Linkario restait profondément empli de dégoût pour le personnage, arrogant, mauvais, tandis qu'il mémorisait ce que disait ce Rulian :

- C'était à moi que devaient revenir les sorts interdits des chevaliers mystiques ... Mais c'est à elle qu'il les a confiés. **Sois maudite, Alidae Fern !**

Stupéfait, Linkario songea :

_« Des sorts interdits ? Ali devra nous expliquer ce qu'il entend par là ... »_

Puis l'attention de Rulian revint vers eux, et il s'éloigna :

- Bon, j'en ai assez de me distraire avec vous. Ma proie m'attend. Et cette fois, Sir Frederic ne pourra pas la protéger !

Linkario nota également le nom d'un autre inconnu, avant que Rulian ne disparaisse sous leurs yeux, entouré de noirceur. Il soigna ses blessures et celles de Xamy en glissant :

- J'espère qu'ils pourront l'arrêter ... C'est aussi un danger de même calibre que Darkness ! Et sa position est très obscure ... Qui sert-il donc ? Le démon, ou son propre orgueil ?

Les deux regardèrent avec inquiétude en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis, puis reprirent leur route avec plus de hâte.

[...]

De l'autre côté, le petit groupe réfléchissait à une deuxième tentative, caché dans un second abri avec les pokesclaves libérés. Jusque là ils avaient eu de la chance, et s'en réjouissaient quelque peu. Pensant à une stratégie pour un sauvetage beaucoup plus délicat, Alidae se leva d'un seul coup, surprenant tout le monde. Maysa lui demanda :

- Alidae ?

La jeune mage masqua son étrange inquiétude, et la rassura en allant vers la sortie :

- C'est bon, je vais faire le guet. Je ne suis pas tranquille, c'est tout. Être si près de l'ennemi en surnombre ...

Cela sembla convaincre quelque peu ses camarades, mais Aquarlequin, l'élémentaire d'eau, insista d'un air dubitatif :

- N'y a t-il que cela qui t'inquiète, mage élémentaire ?

L'élémental ne croyait pas la jeune femme. Il avait entendu des échos sur la chute de ceux du clan des chevaliers mystiques, et de la déchéance de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait en outre connu il y a bien longtemps celui nommé Sir Frederic, qui lui avait confié lors de son dernier voyage en Hyrule ses inquiétudes. Si le vieux guerrier était décédé, et était inquiet, cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Alidae vrilla un regard perçant sur le sage et rétorqua avec quelque sécheresse devenue si rare ces derniers temps :

- Oui, et je vous saurai gré de vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde. Je sais me défendre quand même !

Elle sortit avec humeur, et Maysa glissa au reste du groupe :

- Je l'accompagne. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il ne va pas.

Elle sortit à la suite de la mage, tandis que Kesame demandait d'un air perplexe :

- Vous savez quelle mouche l'a piquée pour réagir ainsi ?

Leonid haussa des épaules en silence, et Effy hocha de la tête d'un air négatif. Le jeune ninja se tourna vers Spirith, qui lui répondit simplement :

- Vaut mieux pas se mêler de ses affaires. Concentrons-nous sur la prochaine opération.

Seul Aquarlequin semblait comprendre quelque chose à cette étrange réaction de la part de leur compagne, mais resta silencieux pour quelque obscure raison. Il y eut un long silence, avant que Leonid ne tranche d'un air décidé :

- Qu'importe ! Elle reviendra quand elle se sentira mieux ! En attendant, voici ce que l'on pourrait faire ...

Alidae s'était retirée vers un petit espace plat à l'écart des ennemis, proche de la falaise. Un mauvais pressentiment la dévorait, et elle ne voulait pas que cela blesse ses nouveaux all … amis. Elle s'assit en soupirant contre un rocher quand une voix féminine l'appela. Surprise, elle vit Maysa venir à sa rencontre, et lisait sur sa figure de l'inquiétude. Elle lui envoya d'un air décidé :

- Tu pouvais rester avec les autres, ma compagnie te sera ennuyeuse ...

Maysa vint à ses côtés, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la mage :

- Oh, ils pourront se débrouiller sans nous pour l'heure. Mais je pensais que tu apprécierais de l'aide.

La guerrière de Prada Garden savait quand quelqu'un était inquiet, même sous un masque de calme. Et leur amie mage ne manquait pas à cette règle, surtout depuis qu'ils commençaient à la connaître au fur et à mesure de leur voyage. Alidae lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé :

- Tu es perspicace, tu sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est probablement qu'un ... **Attention !**

Elle sentit une apogée de noirceur dans les environs, et se dirigeant vers eux. La mage repoussa avec force la guerrière, sortit ses armes en un éclair, et para de justesse deux lames noires qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Rulian ! Au pire moment ! Elle cria en voyant Maysa prête à la rejoindre au combat :

- Rejoins les autres et trouvez une autre cachette ! Je me charge de lui !

Elle insista en voyant que son amie ne bougeait pas :

-** Allez !** Dépêche-toi ! Des ennemis doivent aller vers là-bas, les autres auront besoin de toi !

Voyant la détermination de la jeune mage, Maysa ne put qu'accepter l'ordre de cette dernière, à contrecœur ... Mais la voix mauvaise du jeune homme retentit :

- Oh, Alidae ... Laisse donc notre spectatrice, elle ramassera ton corps quand je t'aurais anéantie !

Il lui infligea un coup de genou dans le torse, l'assommant, puis érigea un bouclier de ténèbres pour empêcher toute intrusion ou fuite. Alidae gronda tandis que sa lame enflammé redoublait d'éclat :

- Espèce de ...

Elle retint l'injure entre ses lèvres, et chargea son ennemi. Longtemps si proches, leurs pouvoirs s'affrontèrent, sous les yeux effrayés de Maysa, sentant le danger tout proche. Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face et qu'Ali semblait connaître invoqua alors des sortes de zombies, qui foncèrent vers Maysa, en ricanant :

- Et que pourras-tu faire pour cela, Fern ?

Furieuse, Alidae se dégagea de l'emprise de Rulian, enclencha sa vitesse accélérée, et se posta entre Maysa et les zombies, fichant sa lame de lumière dans le sol en criant :

- **Holy Sanctuary** **!**

Dès lors une barrière s'établit autour d'elles, anéantissant le moindre mort-vivant voulant les approcher. Avant que Maysa ne puisse la remercier, la jeune mage était déjà repartie vers l'ennemi, furieuse, ses yeux devenant d'un blanc effrayant, dépourvu de raison, tandis l'aura autour d'elle vibra avec plus de force, s'écriant en levant sa lame de feu :

- **Sunrises !**

Ce à quoi le jeune homme répliqua avec un sort nommé "Darkness Ray" et les haches et épées se rencontrèrent avec violence, créant une explosion de lumière qui aveugla Maysa un moment. Puis, sous les yeux effrayés de la jeune femme, Alidae surplombait le vide, tenue par le cou par son ennemi. Maysa voulut l'aider et la secourir, mais une force obscure la plaqua au sol. Elle jura en toisant l'agresseur et l'autre lui envoya :

- Toi, tu attends. Moi, Rulian, ai un compte à régler avec cette demoiselle, tu attendras donc ton tour ...

Alidae, sans s'effrayer du fait qu'elle soit suspendue au dessus du vide et désarmée, gronda :

- Lâche-la Rulian ... Elle n'a rien à faire dans notre conflit.

Il toisa un long moment la jeune femme puis Alidae, et soupira :

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi ... Serait-ce ta dernière volonté avant que je ne te tue et reprenne ce qui m'est dû ?

Maysa regarda avec effarement la scène, ses jambes refusant de marcher, criant silencieusement le nom de leur amie. Elle essaya avec plus de vigueur de se débarrasser des liens magiques qui la bloquaient, tandis qu'Alidae répondait avec bravoure et panache :

- Dans tes rêves, Rulian. Moi au moins, je ne romps pas les serments que je fais. Je ne m'enfuie pas quand on a besoin de moi !

Le dénommé Rulian ne perdit pas de son arrogance, et se pencha vers sa victime, tandis que Maysa suppliait la mage de réagir. Il demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

- Tu es complètement mienne, Alidae. Ton pouvoir me reviendra, et je serais enfin un mage élémentaire complet ! Après avoir tué Sir Frederic ...

Il approchait son visage de la mage, mais celle-ci le gifla :

- Espèce de goujat ! Tu le payeras dans le sang !

Mais elle n'avait pas forcément prévue qu'il la lâcherait sous le choc ... dans le vide ! Maysa, terrifiée, voulut courir vers la mage, mais le dénommé Rulian se tourna vers Maysa, avec une expression curieusement peinée derrière le masque de cruauté :

- Elle ne méritait pas une mort aussi basse ... et tu vas payer ce malheur ! Vois le deuxième sort interdit !

Immobilisant de nouveau Maysa seule, il incanta en rassemblant toutes ses forces :

- "**Touchez mon cœur, oh fureur des éléments ! Eau changeante, Feu trompeur, Air méprisé, Terre stoïque ! Gardez vos querelles internes et ployez vous à la merci de l'ombre révélatrice ! Que la lumière se taise, et se baisse face aux ténèbres originelles ! Moi, messager de cette colère, je l'invite à se déchaîner ici-bas ! Dark Elemental Storm !"**

Maysa, avec l'énergie du désespoir, essaya encore de se dégager, pour régler le compte de celui qui avait tué leur amie. Sept sphères apparurent, ternies, puis devinrent d'un argenté foncé, un sceau en forme d'étoile apparaissant. Puis les sphères concentrèrent leur énergie, et firent jaillir six puissants rayons, qui fusionnèrent avec un autre rayon central, pour charger la guerrière coincée. Puis il y eut un cri de la falaise, un "Wings of the Just", un éclat doré ... Une silhouette devant elle, avec d'intenses ailes d'or pur qui disparurent, et une rapide incantation :

- "**Venez à moi, et partagez ma juste fureur, oh élémentaires ! Je suis les sentiers de la terre mère, je me fie aux murmures du vent, j'écoute les échos de l'océan et le feu puissant guide mes pas ! L'ombre et la lumière me gardent de toute perdition, m'emmenant vers la sagesse infinie du Sacré. Oh gardiens élémentaires ! Entendez ma juste colère, et déchaînez-vous sur ce qui vous bafoue ! Elemental Storm !"**

Un sort similaire, mais d'un pur éclat d'or, vint répondre à l'assaut de l'autre, suivant le cri déchirant de son lanceur. Maysa, sous ses yeux ébahis, vit ses liens se rompre, et une avalanche d'images gagna son esprit :

_Deux enfants jouaient dans une maison isolée, perdue dans le désert. Un aîné et une plus jeune. Riant. Surveillés par le regard attentif d'un imposant et vieil homme. Les enfants grandissent, apprennent ensemble … Une autre image : La maison en flamme, un cri désespéré. Alidae ? Des ruines, le corps du vieil homme en sang, son immense épée ensanglantée à ses côtés. Entouré par des hommes en noir dominés par un mystérieux chevalier noir qui riait ... riait ... Douleur, peine, fureur. Pure rage. Explosion de lumière. Au chevet du vieil homme. Panique. Serment. Mort du vieil homme dans ses bras … Rage. Froideur. Envie de meurtre, de vengeance malgré la promesse. Cœur brisé. Résolution. Corps brûlé et réduit en cendres du mort. Haine contre le chevalier noir et ses acolytes. Fuite vers la ville à cheval. Vengeance ..._

La cascade d'images cessa enfin, laissant de multiples questions à Maysa. À qui … ? La lumière s'arrêta, et elle entendit le dénommé Rulian jurer :

- On se reverra, Alidae ! Et je clamerais ce qui m'est dû !

Il disparut avant que Maysa ne puisse lui donner une bonne correction. Une silhouette devant elle s'effondra à genoux, épuisée. Mais Maysa la reconnut et se précipita à ses côtés, soulagée et inquiète :

- Ali ! Comment … ?

Puis sa joie cessa quand elle vit l'état de la guerrière : une face blême, des yeux hagards et du sang coulant légèrement du coin de sa bouche. Avec peine, la mage lui rétorqua :

- Trop juste ... questions plus tard ... c'est le prix ... de la puissance ...

Devant l'air inquiet de la guerrière, Ali lui sourit faiblement et essaya de la rassurer :

- T'inquiètes pas ... tant ... je ne suis pas ... encore ... six pieds sous terre. Mais ... devons nous dépêcher ...

Elle essaya de se lever, mais ne le put sans l'aide de Maysa, et elle ramassa péniblement ses lames :

- C'était trop ... juste ... avec mes ... limites. Je devrais être ... plus prudente ...

Maysa ne put s'empêcher de la réprimander, et voulut lui poser des questions sur Rulian, mais Alidae esquissa un geste évasif signifiant "plus tard". Alors qu'elles rentraient laborieusement vers leurs amis, la mage esquissa un bref sourire vers la guerrière :

- Ma raison de faire cela ? Ne pas vous perdre ... êtes les premiers ... depuis ... à qui ... ma confiance … cela m'a donné ... la force ... de rompre un serment ...

Puis elle toussa quelque peu, et murmura avec faiblesse :

- Pardonnez-moi ... Sir Frederic ... j'ai manqué ... à ma parole ... pour une bonne raison ...

Elle commença à perdre des forces, et dès leur arrivée dans la caverne, elle s'affaissa en marmonnant :

- Un peu de repos ... et ... tout ira mieux.

Elle laissa donc le soin à Maysa de justifier son état, ne voulant pas partir dans de longues discussions sur un douloureux passé, sans se douter de ce que Maysa avait appris quand elle l'avait protégé du deuxième sort interdit par deux fois. Elle avait manqué à sa parole... Irait-elle jusqu'à la troisième un jour ? Pour eux ... Même s'ils ne s'en doutent pas, pourquoi pas, si besoin est. Même si cela …  
Elle murmura avant de s'évanouir :

- Risquerait ... de me coûter ... de manière irréversible ...

Maysa, quant à elle, faisait face aux autres camarades et essayait de leur expliquer la scène de son mieux, insistant sur l'inquiétant personnage qui s'acharnait sur leur amie, et semblait être leur ennemi. Elle les prévint aussi d'une possible attaque ennemie. Effy, en voyant l'état désastreux de la mage, demanda :

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Maysa, tout aussi inquiète, répondit :

- Elle a parlé de prix ... Mais je ne sais pas si elle délirait ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a assuré qu'un somme la remettrait sur pied. Mais j'ai du mal à la croire ... Il va falloir qu'elle nous fasse un peu plus confiance si elle veut que nous survivions tous !

Puis elle soupira, gardant pour l'heure les étranges visions qu'elle avait partagé involontairement, et conclut devant les autres membres du groupe, reprenant les mots de la mage :

- C'était trop juste ... Cette fois-ci.


	28. Chapter 27 - Pokérescousse ! Et…

_Ante-Scriptum :_

_Salut tout le monde ! Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour, il est vrai. J'étais pas mal occupée de mon côté, mais je compte bien me rattraper ! Pour la peine, je poste quatre nouveaux chapitres de cet "entre-acte". Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, ça doit être l'effet "vacances" sans doute ! Il n'est pas exclu que j'en poste durant la semaine. Cela dépendra =) _

_J'attends - enfin j'espère =) plutôt - connaître vos avis, opinions, remarques, critiques... tant que cela reste constructif. Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est pour que l'on puisse mieux le retenir ;-)_

_Trêve de plaisanteries, et place à l'aventure ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia 41_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Pokérescousse ! Et… L'esprit de Blood révélé**. _(par Démon)_

Linkario haletait. Derrière lui, Xamy, épuisée par sa course, le suivait avec une certaine difficulté. Mais ces efforts allaient bientôt porter leurs fruits : le camp des Ursarings et autres Granbulls était proche.  
Cette altercation avec Rulian avait puisé dans leurs ultimes ressources. Déjà que Darkness les avait pas mal amochés :

…  
- Ça y est Xamy, on arrive ! - dit le Lucario en se tournant vers la guerrière.

Celle-ci, une main sur son point de côté, fit un faible sourire. Les deux compagnons sautèrent par-dessus un ultime tronc d'arbre avant d'arriver dans une immense clairière, où des troupeaux gigantesques de Granbulls et d'Ursarings formaient des colonnes plutôt impressionnantes.  
Mais avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas dans cette clairière, les deux compagnons furent interceptés par deux Ursarings bien plus gros que la moyenne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? - grogna l'un d'eux.

Il avait une large balafre qui partait de sa joue gauche et se terminait sur sa hanche droite. Une terrible blessure prouvant sa vaillance. Xamy ne comprenant pas le langage des pokémons, elle resta un peu en retrait derrière Linkario.

- Je ne viens pas pour vous faire du mal - dit ce dernier - Mais j'ai une requête.

Quand les deux Ursarings remarquèrent le signe de la Triforce luisant sur le torse du Lucario, ils se montrèrent aussitôt bien plus accueillants.

- Bien sûr, Linkario. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Le Lucario se tourna vers Xamy et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Voici Xamy - dit-il aux Ursarings - Une puissante guerrière qui m'a accompagné lors de mon voyage.

Les deux Ursarings s'inclinèrent légèrement et Xamy sourit un peu en leur rendant leur salut.

- Je m'appelle Barr - dit l'Ursaring balafré - Je suis le chef du troupeau.

- Enchanté - répondit Linkario.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre - reprit Barr - je vais vous conduire auprès des miens pour que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez à nous dire.

Solidement encadrés par ces deux colosses, Xamy et Linkario avancèrent dans l'immense clairière. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, les pokémons les regardaient avec une profonde expression de respect.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à la petite mare qui marquait le milieu parfait de la clairière. Autour de cette mare étaient assis deux Granbulls, dont un plus pâle que les autres : il s'agissait d'un Shiny, un pokémon plus rare et plus puissant que les autres. Tous deux avaient une mine farouche.

- Je vous amène Linkario - dit Barr - qui a quelque chose à nous dire.

Le Granbull shiny se leva et alla à la rencontre du Lucario.

- Ravi d'enfin rencontrer le Sage des Pokémon. Je suis Garrik, l'ancien des Granbulls.

- Enchanté - répéta Linkario.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Xamy qui semblait un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces pokémons grognons et sauvages. Elle se tenait un bras et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Vous avez donc quelque chose à nous dire ? - demanda Garrik.

Linkario prit un air plus grave.

- C'est important. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, des pokémons de la montagne sont faits prisonniers et réduits en esclavage.

Barr poussa un grondement qui surprit légèrement Xamy.

- Ils sont soumis au triste régime des autoproclamés « rois de la Montagne » - reprit Linkario - Il s'agit d'un Steelix, d'un Monaflemit et d'un Galeking. Ils disposent de sous-fifres qui maltraitent ces pokémons esclaves.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions pour vous aider ? - questionna Garrik - Nous sommes prêts à vous envoyer quelques guerriers pour vous aider. Mais ces pokémons que vous nous demandez d'affronter sont pour la plupart plus durs que la roche. Le combat risque d'être difficile …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas - rassura Linkario - Quelques-uns de mes guerriers seront là également pour vous aider. Ils sont en ce moment même en train de saboter quelques grottes où travaillent les Pokesclaves. Ils sont plutôt puissants.

Garrik et Barr se tournèrent vers Xamy, qui détourna légèrement le regard.

- Des guerriers comme elle ? - dit Barr - Des humains ?

- Xamy n'est pas totalement humaine, c'est une simili, précisa Linkario. Mais, oui, ce sont en grande partie des humains doués de magie.

- Combien sont-ils ? - demanda Garrik - Et quels sont leurs noms ?

- Ils sont sept. Mais en quoi le fait de connaître leurs noms pourrait vous aider ?

- C'est un devoir pour les Ursarings et les Granbulls de connaître les noms de leurs frères d'armes, - informa fièrement Barr, redressant la tête.

- Très bien. Il y a donc, en plus de Xamy et moi, Spirith, Alidae, Effy, Leonid, Kesame et Me-Tsukiyo – son chiot, Maysa et Blo …

L'image du chasseur de primes éjecté dans le ciel dans un éclair rouge et or lui traversa l'esprit.

- … et Blood … mais je ne pense pas que vous le verrez. La princesse Zelda devait également être avec nous, mais sa fragilité en l'absence de Blood nous a contraints à la laisser en sécurité dans la Grotte du Désarroi.

Garrik prit une profonde inspiration.

- Que fait-on, alors ? - demanda Barr, une lueur assassine dans les yeux - Nous devons aider ces pauvres pokémons !

Garrik acquiesça. Xamy, Linkario et les deux Ursarings parurent soulagés.

- Nos meilleurs guerriers viendront vous aider - dit le Granbull shiny - Cela représente environ huit cent Ursarings et cinq cent Granbulls. Le reste de nos guerriers devra assurer la protection du troupeau. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est plus qu'il ne faut - dit Linkario en s'inclinant - Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Barr poussa des grondements sourds pour appeler ses compagnons. Le deuxième Granbull qui était resté assis près de la mare fit de même pour appeler ses compagnons.

- Alors ? - demanda Xamy au Lucario, tandis que des masses de pokémons se rassemblaient dans un alignement parfait devant eux.

- Une guerre pour la liberté commence !

[...]

Une explosion retentit. C'était le troisième jour dans la vallée. Spirith et les autres avaient déjà fait s'écrouler deux grottes, et libéré plus d'une centaine de Pokesclaves. Ces éboulements réguliers finissaient par inquiéter les Pokégardes, qui ne cessaient d'inspecter les environs. La garde s'était également renforcée devant les deux grottes restantes.

- Je pense que c'était la dernière que nous pouvions libérer - souffla Leonid en se laissant tomber sur un rocher.

Quelques Capumains libérés, fous de joie, se promenaient sur les épaules et la tête de Maysa qui riait aux éclats.

- De toute façon - répondit Kesame - nous n'avons plus d'explosifs. Et puis d'après Linkario, c'est demain qu'ils doivent revenir avec l'armée de pokémons … Je pense que nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire.

Spirith se téléporta sur une corniche, près de l'endroit où les gardes surveillaient les dernières grottes. Il était invisible à leurs yeux, mais lui disposait d'un champ de vision assez large pour étudier les lieux. Derrière le bouchon que formaient les quelques 300 Pokégardes, des ribambelles de Pokesclaves couraient toujours sous la surveillance de quelques Onixs, de lourdes pierres brillantes chargées sur les épaules.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient les faisait monter petit à petit jusqu'à un plateau très en hauteur, où Spirith ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il devinait cependant que c'était là-haut que les « rois de la Montagne » s'étaient installés et attendaient leurs repas comme des feignasses. Il se téléporta à nouveau dans le petit gouffre où se cachait le groupe, qui commençait à préparer le dîner : la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

[...]

Blood marchait. Les montagnes étaient en vue. Blood courait. La masse de poussière soulevée par l'armée d'Ursarings et de Granbulls était visible. Blood allait bientôt revenir les aider.

- Ces abrutis ne comprennent pas - ricana Darkness en appliquant de la lave en fusion sur ses blessures pour les apaiser - À chaque fois qu'ils me battent, je double ma puissance. Tandis qu'eux font presque du sur-place …

Il éclata de rire et des étincelles jaillirent de sa gorge, illuminant les bois où il s'était réfugié. Sa dernière blessure se referma. Sa flamme fut ravivée, et tous les arbres à proximité brûlèrent.

- Bientôt … bientôt, vous me le paierez. Et toi Aquarlequin, ton pouvoir ne sera plus suffisant pour me battre à nouveau … Pour l'heure je vais me contenter de me recharger de flammes et de lave. Et quand je serai prêt …

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Un torrent de flammes jaillit de sa bouche, et la forêt succomba.

[...]

Une minute. À quoi les autres peuvent-ils s'attendre, ici ? Je suis chez moi. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, car personne ne supporte ma douleur. À part moi … C'est bon. C'est bon. Je sais comment faire pour ne plus jamais perdre. Je suis là. Je me parle à moi-même et je me comprends. Je n'ai pas à me juger, à m'analyser, à me battre … Je suis chez moi. Je me connais et personne ne peut rien comprendre ici. S'il s'agit de mon esprit, alors personne ne peut survivre. C'est bon. C'est bon. Que mon sang coule et le vide se fera. Je pourrai aspirer et tuer ceux que je veux, ici. Je ne peux plus perdre. C'est bon.

Ce n'est pas qu'une image. C'est assez. Je me crois et me fais confiance. C'est assez. Je suis heureux de ne pas l'être. Ça sera suffisant. Personne au dehors ne s'y attend. Ah, le soleil naît toujours au moment le plus sombre … C'est assez. Je ne sais pas si tu me crois, mais je ne te demande rien. Je ne sais même pas si tu existes.

Est-ce que tu entends ça, toi ? Ne reviens plus jamais obscurcir ce monde. Est-ce que tu entends ? Tu n'es pas invincible. Tu n'es pas immortel. Tu entends ? Le grondement de logique qui brasse le cycle du temps. Celui que tu ne parviens pas à comprendre. Tu comprends ? Ta puissance n'est pas utile. Laisse-moi tranquille.

C'est bon. Je suis là, grâce à toi. C'est bon. J'ai quelqu'un. C'est suffisant. Tous ces gens m'ont aidé à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as donné ce sang. Je comprends. Je regarde l'astre se coucher, à l'instant.  
Derrière ce défilé. Et dans cette forêt.

Linkario, Xamy, Maysa, Spirith, Leonid, Alidae, Effy, Kesame, Me-Tsukiyo, Aquarlequin. Ils sont là. Je vais les rejoindre.

Je suis R … R … Je suis Blood. Je suis … Blood. Ce nom est parfait, le mien est parfait … je hais tout le reste … mais tout en le haïssant, je peux trouver des raisons de l'aimer.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que moi, ici. Mon intérieur est mon extérieur. Peu importe, tout est noir …

Il ne faudrait pas que mes pensées ressortent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on les connaisse.

Darkness, tu mourras ainsi.

Tu viendras ici.

Chez moi.

Tu mourras ici.

J'ai décidé de ne plus perdre ; je suis à la frontière du temps et de l'espace.

Toutes mes pensées … une fois … peuvent servir à tuer une fois … une personne. Si je ne la tue pas, ce sera ma mort. Je ne dois pas rire avec cela.

Si je parle, on me comprend, mais on souffre. Si je pense, personne ne peut m'écouter, et personne ne souffre. Mais si quelqu'un arrive à la source même de cette souffrance, la douleur se transforme en cycle du temps. Peur, résolution, souffrance, dernier cycle.


	29. Chapter 28 - L'usurpation

**Chapitre 28 : L'usurpation **_(par Linkario et Démon)_

Le soleil disparut de l'autre côté de la montagne. Des Capumains étaient partis de leur plein gré ramasser des fruits pour leurs sauveurs, les Racaillous et Gravalanchs étaient en boule autour du groupe, offrant un camouflage plus que sûr. Kesame s'inquiétait :

- Vous croyez que Linkario et Xamy seront là demain ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas rencontré trop de difficultés en chemin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas - déclara Maysa - Avec tous ces pokémons, Linkario doit se sentir dans son élément !

- Je m'inquiète quand même … Et il n'y a pas que ça d'inquiétant ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru voir de la lumière au loin, comme si Darkness reprenait miraculeusement des forces. Vous avez remarqué ? Chaque fois qu'il est battu, il revient plus fort ! C'est …

- Tu te poses trop de questions - intervint Leonid en attrapant un épi de maïs, qu'il mit discrètement dans sa poche à l'abri des regards, avant de s'éloigner un peu du groupe.

Me-Tsukiyo bondit dans les bras de son maître, qui sourit au contact de sa fidèle boule de poils. Les Capumains revinrent, chacun une pomme dans la main. Mais deux Capidextres avaient fait mieux : ils avaient arraché et transporté discrètement un petit poirier, provoquant quelques éclats de rires dans le groupe.

Après un bon repas où le groupe avait fait griller des pommes au feu de bois dans une ambiance des plus conviviales, tous trouvèrent le sommeil très rapidement, tandis que les Racaillous et Gravalanchs se relayaient pour monter la garde.

À l'aube, tous furent réveillés par un séisme. … Non. C'était le sol qui tremblait. Une silhouette bleue bondit à quelques centaines de mètres de là, en expédiant un rayon vert en direction d'un Onix, qui s'écroula de tout son long. Derrière Linkario, mille trois cent pokémons près à en découdre avançaient magistralement en direction du groupe.

- Excellente cachette ! - déclara Linkario en souriant.

Un Ursaring imposant déposa Xamy à terre. Elle semblait à peine se réveiller.

- Elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos. On est tombé sur le petit frère du roi Steelix ! Elle a été admirable !

- Il a un petit frère ? Petit de quarante mètres, je ne préfère pas imaginer l'aîné !

- Oh, si tu savais ! Bon. Discutons stratégie. Nous venons de l'Ouest, et les rois de la montagne sont à l'Est. Nous prendrons la tête du groupe, épaulés par les chefs Barr et Garrik. Alors, vous êtes prêts ? **On y va !**

Rapidement en position, les guerriers se mirent en route, suivis par les Capumains qui criaient de joie et bondissaient d'arbres en arbres, à une allure soutenue.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu un rayon de cette couleur ! C'était quoi comme attaque, pour mettre à terre un Onix de cette envergure ? - demanda Kesame.

- Un Lance-Soleil - répondit Linkario - Il a chargé rapidement car, comme tu peux le constater, le soleil éclaire puissamment ce versant de la montagne. C'est une attaque Plante, la raison pour laquelle cet Onix l'a sentit passer !

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu combattre autant ! - s'exclama Effy.

- … Perspicace ! C'est parce que … Je … Me sens chez moi. Euh … Je vais vérifier si le groupe avance bien.

Kesame haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, et Linkario bondit afin de prendre de la hauteur et observer la troupe dans son intégralité. Le vent lui caressait le visage. Tout avait un air de déjà vu. Il sourit en constatant que tous suivaient le rythme, même les petits Capumains. Il avança en lévitant et utilisa Grondement pour dire aux autres de maintenir l'allure.  
La montagne des rois, appelée Fear Valley, était en vue. Nom stupide car seule la détermination était présente sur les visages de tous. La pente était très escarpée, et le sommet serait difficile à atteindre. Le soleil se cachait derrière, faisant remonter le fond de l'air, frais. Les Ursarings et les Granbulls connaissaient pour la plupart la technique Escalade. Les concernés portèrent ceux qui n'avaient pas encore appris cette attaque. Racaillous et Gravalanchs, eux, utilisaient Roulade. Ainsi, la progression fut nettement plus rapide que prévue.

Les premiers ennemis furent en vue. Ils étaient en formation serrée : le brouhaha de l'armée avait alerté plus d'un vigile. Les Vigoroths et Galegons foncèrent. Xamy érigea un mur de glace afin de leur bloquer le passage. Dix secondes, et il céda devant des rafales de Pisto-poings et de Mitrapoings.  
Linkario ferma les yeux et se concentra : les éclats de glace s'élevèrent, puis volèrent sur les ennemis. Les Galegons ne sentirent presque rien, mais les Vigoroths furent lacérés, et quelques uns gelés.  
L'armée intervint : sur sa lancée, elle projeta en l'air la totalité des vigiles, qui tombèrent de la montagne en hurlant. Arrivant sur une petite corniche, Barr et Garrik plissèrent les yeux : au loin s'élevait la grotte où peu de personnes avaient osé s'aventurer. Mais il faudra plus qu'une charge massive pour l'atteindre : déjà l'élite des guerriers de la montagne jetait un regard intéressé à l'armée libératrice. Ils se mirent donc en formation très rapidement, et foncèrent. Dans quelques secondes le choc aurait lieu. Linkario érigea une protection pour augmenter la résistance de ses compagnons. Xamy lança des javelots de glace. Spirith se téléporta et colla des Magna Destrya sur un maximum d'Onixs. Tous s'affairaient pour diminuer la puissance du choc.

Trois secondes. Barr, Garrik et leurs fiers guerriers bombaient le torse. Deux secondes. Ils tendirent leurs poings en avant tandis que les Onixs bondissaient en faisant voler leur solide queue. Une seconde. Tous hurlèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Choc. Des cris, des bruits de pierre fracassée. Des crissements. Des rebonds. Des déplacements d'air. Tous s'étaient arrêtés. Seuls les ennemis avaient senti le choc. Une dizaine de rocs parfaitement ronds atterrit. En regardant attentivement, on distinguait des pattes, des bras, et une tête légèrement rentrée dans une carapace solide. Des Grolems étaient intervenus, expliquant l'absence de choc chez les alliés. Des Racaillous bondissaient de joie devant ces rares Grolems, visiblement épuisés par le choc.

- Les dynamopoings ! - hurla Barr.

Plusieurs dizaines d'Ursarings le suivirent, et ils firent voler des coups de poings fulgurants dans leurs adversaires, tous faibles à ce type d'attaques. Linkario utilisa à distance Glas de Soin pour revigorer les Grolems.

- Grimpe, tu vas nous être utile ! - dit Garrik à Maysa.

La guerrière se contenta de sourire, avant de s'exécuter. Le chef des Granbulls la souleva comme une plume avant de bien la caler sur ses épaules.

- Granbulls ! **Avec moi !**

L'ordre fut acclamé, et les adversaires, bien amochés, ne purent s'empêcher de fuir. Maysa intervint aussitôt ; profondément touchée par les sort de ces pauvres Pokésclaves, voir les gardes qui les avait séquestrés fuir comme des lâches lui brûlait la rétine. Elle déplia son éventail, toujours sur les épaules de Garrik :

- _**Gran Loop !**_

Effectuant un geste gracieux mais puissant, Maysa abaissa son éventail géant sur les fuyards. Une formidable tempête les balaya alors, et tous allèrent se briser au pied de la montagne.  
La bataille en elle-même était terminée. Tous les soldats des trois rois de la montagne étaient vaincus : leur niveau était très faible. Leur seule véritable force résidait dans leur nombre. Ils n'avaient pas l'expérience d'un troupeau aussi bien entraîné que celui de Barr et Garrik. Maysa sauta à terre et alla rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage. Les deux groupes se firent face : l'armée d'Ursaring et de Granbull, et le groupe de mercenaires "recrutés" par Linkario.

- C'était du beau boulot, merci beaucoup, dit Linkario en tendant la patte à Barr.

- Pourquoi nous remercier ? Nous n'avons pas encore terminé - dit-il en pointant de sa griffe la plateforme rocheuse où se terraient les rois de la montagne.

Linkario hocha légèrement la tête.

- Nous n'oserions pas abuser de votre générosité. Je suis sûr que le reste du troupeau vous attend.  
Quelques Ursarings s'écartèrent alors pour laisser passer Garrik.

- Voyons, voyons - pouffa-t-il - nous n'avions pas prévu que la bataille serait si courte, et si facile. Nous pouvons encore vous aider.

- Bien sûr, nous ne prendrons que l'élite de nos hommes - ajouta Barr - Les autres pourront rentrer assurer la protection du troupeau.

Linkario jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades. Tous avaient la mine réjouie ; la perspective d'avoir des alliés durant l'affrontement des trois monstres ne pouvait que les enchanter.

- C'est d'accord - conclut le sage Lucario - Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire - dit Garrik - Nous sommes ici pour aider nos frères pokémon.

Barr acquiesça et se retourna vers l'armée, ordonnée en bataillons dans une discipline parfaite.

- Ecoutez-moi ! - rugit-il - Berra, Barrik, Brii et Barm ! Venez à moi.

Aussitôt, quatre Ursaring aux attitudes farouches, et mesurant tous plus que la moyenne, allèrent s'aligner devant leur chef.

- Seuls ces quatre se battront avec Linkario et moi contre les rois de la montagne. Vous autres, votre tâche est de rentrer voir si les autres vont bien.

Il y eut un tonnerre de protestations. Tout le monde voulait en découdre face aux rois. Garrik intervint alors :

- Pensez à vos compagnes, et vos bébés pokémon.

- Ils sont déjà en sécurité - protesta un Granbull.

- Ouais - ajouta un Ursaring - nous les avons laissé en compagnie de nos frères ! Nous voulons nous battre, nous le pouvons encore !

Le brouhaha était insupportable. Mais il cessa rapidement ; en effet, Linkario pointa la patte vers une ombre inquiétante, qui descendait le chemin menant aux trois rois. Le sol tremblait. Le bruit de lourds pas remplaça très vite les protestations des Ursarings et des Granbulls. Soudain, un rire caverneux et métallique leur parvint, répercuté mille fois contre les parois de la vallée. L'ombre du Pokémon se précisa ...

- C'est Galeking - dit Linkario, tandis que le monstre de métal et de roche s'approchait lentement de l'armée.

Il était vraiment monstrueux. La taille normale d'un Galeking était de deux mètres dix, environ ; celui-ci en faisait dix. Dix mètres de roches et d'acier. Dix. Un simple Galeking de deux mètres pouvait déjà rester rester debout sans broncher face à une explosion de cinquante tonnes de TNT, alors un Galeking de dix mètres de haut ... De plus, ses yeux étaient rouges au lieu d'être bleus, et sa carapace était largement plus foncée que la normale. Lentement, ce colosse, ce titan, avançait. Le sol se craquelait à chacun de ses pas.

- Voilà votre pathétique armée - ricana-t-il, ce qui suffit à créer un éboulement sur un pan de la montagne - Je vais vous écraser ... comme ça

!  
- **Attention !** - s'écria Linkario, érigeant le plus gros Abri qu'il était capable de créer.

Le Galeking venait de se rouler en boule à la manière d'un Grolem, et de charger. Le groupe de Linkario, ainsi que Barr, Garrik, et les quatre soldats d'élite avaient pu s'en sortir indemnes grâce à la protection de Linkario. Mais le reste de l'armée ... avait été balayé.Personne n'en croyait ses yeux : tous les Ursarings et Granbulls étaient étendus à terre, certains enfoncés dans le sol. Du sang coulait dans la traînée que le Galeking avait créé en roulant. Il les avait tous battus en un seul coup.  
Avant que quelqu'un ait pu réaliser ce qui s'était passé, le Galeking chargea la protection de Linkario avec une surpuissante attaque Tête de Fer. Le sage Lucario faillit perdre conscience en essayant de maintenir son Abri sous la violence du choc.

- C'est impossible - dit Leonid, qui fut le premier à réagir.

- C'est pas le moment de parler ! - beugla Barr en refoulant ses larmes - Berra, Barrik, Brii et Barm ! **Chargez !**

Les cinq Ursarings abandonnèrent la protection de leur camarade pour attaquer l'adversaire. Il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un ne les en empêche. Adoptant une parfaite combinaison groupée, les quatre soldats d'élite bloquèrent les jambes et les bras du Galeking, tandis que Barr lui attaquait la tête.

- **Dynamopoing !**

La puissance du coup était d'autant plus énorme que tout le monde en avait ressenti l'aura quand Barr chauffait son poing. Aussi, tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre un vulgaire son de cloche lorsque le poing de Barr vint heurter la tête de son adversaire. Celui-ci éclata de rire tandis que tout le monde se reculait.

- Une explosion nucléaire ne pourrait pas me faire bouger d'un centimètre ! - ricana-t-il, provoquant de nouveaux éboulements.

Linkario fronça les sourcils.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Barr et ses hommes l'attaqueront de plein fouet, propulsés par un tourbillon de Maysa. Spirith se téléportera derrière lui pour lui coller une Magna Destrya. Kesame, Leonid et Aquarlequin prépareront la plus puissante attaque eau possible. Effy devra "s'infiltrer" dans le corps de Galeking pour le truffer d'explosifs. Xamy devra prendre le relais des Ursarings lorsqu'ils seront hors combat. Alidae, Garrik et moi nous éclipserons vers le flanc est de la vallée afin qu'il nous oublie un petit peu, et qu'on ait le temps de charger une certaine attaque dont vous verrez les effets plus tard. Vous avez tous compris ce que vous avez à faire ?

Tout le monde acquiesça en même temps.

- Alors, c'est parti !

Galeking cessa de ricaner et se prépara à l'offensive adverse. Maysa chargea une puissante tornade, puis la relâcha vers lui ; Barr et ses hommes foncèrent aussitôt dans le courant, tels des kamikazes, fonçant tels des boulets de canon sur leur opposant, griffes en avant. Spirith se téléporta derrière la tête du roi de la montagne et lui colla une Magna Destrya sur les plaques dorsales, afin qu'il ne ressente pas immédiatement les effets de l'attaque. Effy, rapide et discrète, profita de la confusion engendrée par la tornade pour grimper sur la jambe du Galeking, et continuer l'escalade en plaçant des explosifs dans tous les interstices qu'elle pouvait trouver. Aquarlequin fit jaillir un geyser, et Kesame fit tourbillonner l'eau, la compactant au maximum. Leonid chargea ses armes avec un magasin bleu et les remplit au maximum avec cette eau. Xamy prépara sa lame et son énorme shuriken de glace, prête à prendre le relais des vaillants Ursarings. Alidae saisit Linkario et Garrik afin qu'ils se téléportent tous ensemble sur le flanc est de la montagne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? - demanda Garrik, légèrement craintif.  
- Il faut que vous me donniez vos mains - expliqua le Lucario - Nous devons joindre nos auras nobles afin de créer la plus puissante Aurasphère possible.

Les deux guerriers s'exécutèrent, et ensemble, il se mirent à rassembler leur aura. Galeking ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer : la pitoyable charge des cinq Ursaring était simple à contrer. Il les entendit hurler tous ensemble : « **Breaking Steel Claw Storm !** ». Il encaissa l'attaque aussi facilement si on lui avait soufflé dessus ; les pokémons ne parvinrent même pas à l'égratigner. Il les saisit et les écrasa dans ses paumes, puis les jeta aussi violemment qu'il put. Les pauvres Ursarings aux os brisés vinrent s'échouer sur le sol, près de Maysa, tétanisée, les yeux grand ouverts, restant muette face à l'horreur.

Galeking sentit quelque chose lui grimper sur la tête. Puis, Effy lui sauta sur le nez et lui fit une grimace insolente. Galeking s'empressa de l'écraser avec ses pattes, mais Spirith apparut et se téléporta près de Xamy, emportant Effy avec lui. De violentes explosions secouèrent le roi de la montagne, affaiblissant sa carapace. Il fut surpris de constater sa faiblesse face à de simples explosions, puis constata dans un reflet de sa main, la Magna Destrya collée à son dos. Il la chassa d'un simple coup d'épaule, ce qui étonna Spirith.

- Plutôt fort, le coco là ! - murmura-t-il, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres - Si je lui montrais un peu la puissance de ...

- Non - l'interrompit Effy - n'oublie pas que c'est à Xamy de jouer maintenant.

Xamy fondit sur son adversaire tel un faucon sur sa proie. Elle le frappa aux deux épaules avec son Winter Ice Shuriken et sa Winter Ice Sword. L'effet fut immédiat : les épaules gelèrent, et Galeking fut piégé dans une posture grotesque, le bras ayant servi à dégager la Magna Destrya toujours dans le dos.

- Vous êtes assez forts - grogna Galeking en mettant à profit tous ses efforts pour briser la glace - Mais tant que j'ai mes jambes ...

Xamy lui gela l'entrejambe, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

- Je voulais dire, tant qu'il me reste mes crocs, je peux vous battre.

Xamy s'apprêta à lui geler la gueule, mais elle fut surprise par un Ultralaser qui fonça droit sur Leonid, Kesame et Aquarlequin, qui n'avaient pas encore tout à fait fini de charger leur attaque. Spirith s'interposa alors et encaissa l'Ultralaser. Avec difficulté cependant : l'attaque valait bien un Hibashira de Darkness.

- C'est bon, on a fini ! - s'exclama Kesame - Tu peux y aller, Leonid !

- OK ! - acquiesça-t-il en fixant ses deux pistolets, tremblants en raison de la pression de l'eau, vers le Galeking - _**Aqua Gunblast !**_

Un jet d'eau à la puissance jamais égalée fusa à une vitesse supersonique vers Galeking. Xamy se protégea avec son Winter Ice Shield. Galeking ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter ou atténuer le choc : le jet d'eau le projeta à l'autre bout de la vallée, étant faible à ce type d'attaque. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit fit s'écrouler un pan de montagne.

- On l'a eu, je crois ! dit Aquarlequin tandis que la plupart des membres du groupe se rassemblaient autour de lui, Maysa étant cependant partie soigner le maximum d'Ursarings - Reste à savoir si ça aura suffi à le battre ...

- J'en doute - dit Spirith -On devra compter sur leur attaque - ajouta-t-il en pointant Linkario, Alidae et Garrik du doigt.

L'aura était presque entièrement chargée. Linkario la ressentait dans tous ses membres. En face de lui, Alidae et Garrik flamboyaient de rouge et d'or. Cela lui fit penser à Blood. Il leur serait bien utile ...  
Un craquement horrible retentit : à l'autre bout de la vallée, le Galeking se relevait. Et il était en colère. Il fit une attaque roulée et Linkario vit Xamy parer l'attaque avec son Winter Ice Shield ; elle n'allait cependant pas tenir longtemps. Peu importe. L'Aurasphère était prête. Il fit signe aux deux autres de relâcher ses mains. Il les porta au-dessus de sa tête, et la lumière que dégageait son Aurasphère de cinq mètres de diamètre illumina la vallée.

- **_Holy..._**

Le roi de la montagne stoppa sa charge roulée, voyant la boule scintiller au loin.

- _**... Aurasphère**_!

Le sage Lucario lança sa gigantesque Aurasphère sur Galeking, qui, handicapé par son poids et sa taille, ne put éviter l'attaque. Tout le monde s'attendit à une incroyable explosion, mais elle n'eut jamais lieu. Le Galeking tomba simplement en morceaux friables. Les compagnons se rassemblèrent.

- C'était très instructif, tout ça - dit Spirith - On a bien monté de niveau : il ne nous a pas posé trop de problèmes ...

- Nous, non - dit Maysa - Mais eux...

Tout le monde contempla la vallée jonchée de corps d'Ursarings et de Granbulls.

- C'est affreux ... - murmura Linkario.

Maysa reconnut Barr, et se précipita auprès de lui en faisant signe aux autres de l'imiter. Elle essaya de bander ses blessures, mais il l'en empêcha :

- J'ai perdu. Je ne dois pas recevoir de soins autre que ceux de mère Nature.

Tous les autres arrivés, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Si mère Nature décide de m'ôter la vie, je n'aurai pas de regrets : je serai mort au combat. Pour une cause juste. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Vous ne mourrez pas, Barr - lui assura Linkario - Vous reverrez votre troupeau.

- Il a raison - ajouta Garrik - Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, mon frère, j'en suis sûr.

Barr sourit.

- Il est vrai que je serai heureux de tanner le cuir des deux autres "rois" avec vous. Je ne partirai pas aussi vite.

Après une heure de repos, aucun Ursaring ou Granbull n'avait récupéré suffisamment pour marcher. Ils étaient cependant tous sortis d'affaire : aucun n'avait succombé à l'attaque, pourtant terrible, du roi Galeking. Alidae et Maysa s'impatientaient.

- Linkario, je t'en prie, laisse-nous en découdre ! - supplia Maysa, les bras tremblants de rage - Je ne peux plus attendre et voir ces pokémons souffrir, attendant que la Nature les guérisse !

Le sage Lucario apaisa ses compagnons :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la dernière bataille est proche.

Il regarda Barr, allongé sur le sol, aux côtés de ses soldats.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous ne vous attendions pas pour attaquer les deux rois restants ? - demanda-t-il.

Barr sourit.

- Bien sûr que non. Allez-y.

- Je resterai avec eux - dit Garrik en s'asseyant auprès de Barr - Vous reviendrez nous voir une fois que vous les aurez battus.

Linkario acquiesça, puis fit signe à ses camarades de les suivre :

- En avant ! La fin des "Rois de la montagne" est proche !

Et le groupe se mit à courir vers le passage menant aux rois en question, laissant la vaillante armée de Pokémon se reposer. Linkario était en tête du groupe, Xamy à ses côtés. Il semblait que l'habitude de voyager ensemble pendant ces quatre jours ne les avait pas quittés, et ils restaient plus complices qu'avec le reste du groupe. Spirith était à l'arrière du groupe, avec Kesame et Me-Tsukiyo. Aquarlequin, Maysa, Alidae, Effy et Leonid restaient alignés entre ces deux binômes. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés tout en haut du passage, ils découvrirent une autre vallée, deux fois plus petite que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au centre de cette vallée se trouvait une curieuse formation de roches métalliques, s'élevant en spirale, comme une tour.

- Voici Steelix - dit Linkario, le ton grave, tandis que les neuf guerriers se rapprochaient de la "tour".

Leonid poussa une exclamation.

- Tu veux dire que ce truc gigantesque est un Steelix ? Il fait au moins cent mètres de long !

- Pourquoi ça te surprend ? - s'étonna Linkario - On t'avait bien dit que son petit frère faisait pas loin de quarante mètres de long, non ?

- Ouais, mais quand même ... et puis, où est le Monaflemit ?

Alors que le groupe se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres seulement du Steelix - dont on ne parvenait pas à distinguer la tête du corps, ce dernier s'affaissa, révélant Monaflemit au centre de l'édifice écroulé.

- Ce cher Linkario - dit Monaflemit en faisant un grand geste du bras gauche, l'autre étant occupé à farfouiller dans une petite montagne de fruits - C'est gentil de nous rendre visite.

Le groupe s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres des rochers métalliques, qui commençaient à se mouvoir d'une très étrange manière ; celle d'un serpent. En effet, juste derrière le roi Monaflemit, la tête du Steelix géant surgit.

- Tu as bien fait de tuer ce satané Galeking - gronda-t-il en resserrant un peu ses anneaux autour du Monaflemit, comme une protection - Cet incapable nous coûtait cher en nourriture, mais il se plaignait tout le temps pour tout.

Linkario serra les poings.

- Ce Galeking, il venait d'un autre monde, n'est ce pas ?

Monaflemit haussa les sourcils.

- Comment le sais-tu ? - interrogea-t-il, la bouche pleine de fruits.

- Il a parlé d'explosion nucléaire. Ce genre de choses n'existe que dans le monde des personnes derrière moi.

Alidae posa les mains sur les hanches :

- Je vois - dit-elle - Il a dû faire une consommation excessive de Boosters Pokémon. Il a donc beaucoup gagné en force, mais perdu en intelligence, et a également perdu ses couleurs d'origine !

- Après - poursuivit Kesame - il a dû ... ben, tuer son dresseur, puis par je ne sais quelle magie, se téléporter dans ce monde.

- Vous êtes très perspicaces - sourit Monaflemit en passant ses mains sous sa tête.

- Vous avez raison, Galeking s'est trafiqué aux produits "chimiques" comme il disait - ajouta Steelix, faisant toujours tourner ses anneaux rocheux et métalliques - Mais malgré ça, c'était le plus faible de nous trois.

- Ça promet... - chuchota Leonid.

- Bon - dit Steelix en se redressant de dix mètres - on commence ?

Tout le groupe se prépara à la bagarre. Le Steelix lança les hostilités : il plongea sa tête sur le groupe, mais tout le monde évita, se dispersant un peu partout autour des anneaux rocheux. Linkario brûlait de terrasser ces deux feignants criminels. Il décida cependant d'observer d'abord leurs stratégies pour se défendre des attaques de ses huit compagnons. Alidae chargea une boule de feu dans sa main, puis l'expédia sur Monaflemit. Mais l'un des rochers métalliques servant de corps à Steelix s'interposa, protégeant ainsi le pokémon bedonnant. Maysa se propulsa en l'air grâce à une tornade, puis abattit son éventail sur les deux pokémons lorsqu'elle fut à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur :

- _**Aero bullet !**_

Des centaines de boules d'air fusèrent sur les rois de la montagne, mais Monaflemit donna un coup bien placé sur l'un des rochers de Steelix qui l'entouraient, et aussitôt, une vibration malsaine dans le corps du serpent de métal surgit, réduisant à néant l'attaque de la guerrière. Elle retomba gracieusement au sol grâce à un courant d'air, juste à côté d'un Kesame très concentré. Il leva deux doigts et plaqua la paume de son autre main sur le sol. Puis il pivota légèrement les doigts et s'écria :

- _**Suiton ! Kaen Mizu !**_

Rien ne se produisit.

- Mince, comment ça se fait ? grogna le ninja en esquivant une roche que le Steelix lui avait jeté. L'eau aurait dû surgir et les balayer !

- Je crois bien que Steelix ne se contente pas de protéger Monaflemit à la surface - dit Spirith en chargeant une petite Magna Terra - Il peut très bien se déplacer sous terre, et donc arrêter des geysers à leur source.

- Mince, ils sont vraiment forts ! - gémit Effy, qui venait de se prendre un coup dans la hanche droite - J'ai essayé de me faufiler entre les anneaux, mais il n'y a pas de passage ...

- Il faudrait stopper leur mouvement - dit Leonid - Peut-être qu'avec mes balles Rouille ...

Il sortit un chargeur orangé de sa poche, l'inséra dans un de ses pistolets, puis tira. Au même moment, Monaflémit tapa de nouveau sur l'un des rochers métalliques de son compagnon, et les vibrations intenses repoussèrent la balle.

- Raté - pesta Leonid.

- Et si on se téléportait à côté de Monaflemit, Alidae ? - suggéra malicieusement Spirith en l'aidant à parer des roches.

- Ok !

Ils s'exécutèrent ; le Monaflemit ne fut cependant pas surpris de les voir.

- Vous avez fait une boulette, les gars ! - ricana-t-il en tapant à nouveau sur un rocher métallique de Steelix.

Avant que les deux guerriers n'aient pu réagir, les vibrations les projetèrent contre les anneaux mouvants et furent frappés sur chaque centimètre carré de leur corps. Xamy décida d'intervenir :

- **_Ice Storm_**.

Une tempête de neige s'abattit sur les deux rois de la montagne, refroidissant ainsi le métal du corps de Steelix.

- Maintenant, Leonid ... utilise tes balles de feu.

Sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir, Leonid s'exécuta :

- **_Fire Bullet !_**

Un jet de flammes surgit de son pistolet et s'abattit sur les rois de la montagne. Le corps de Steelix étant gelé, et donc cassant, Monaflemit ne put donner de "coup à vibrations". Steelix tomba K.O : cette attaque de feu était très efficace face à son type acier. Il s'effondra tout autour de Monaflemit, libérant ainsi Alidae et Spirith, qui semblaient assez mal en point.

- Maintenant ! - rugit linkario, qui avait chargé une Aurasphère dans chaque main - Tout le monde sur Monaflemit !

Tout le monde chargea en même temps, ne laissant aucune ouverture à leur adversaire qui semblait paniquer. La jonction de tous les coups produisit une large onde de choc qui balaya les anneaux du Steelix. Il semblait que la bataille était enfin terminée, mais tous le groupe fut éjecté, deux fois plus fort que la puissance de tous leurs coups réunis. Debout au milieu d'un petit cratère, se tenait Monaflémit, un poing en avant, haletant.

- **_Riposte_**... - souffla-t-il, du sang coulant sur sa tempe gauche.

Tout le monde était à terre et personne ne pouvait bouger. Monaflemit se mit alors à ramasser les parties du corps de son infortuné camarade, puis s'apprêta à les balancer sur les mercenaires.

- Crevez.

Linkario attendit la fin. Il avait failli, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à cette attaque Riposte ... Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit Barr aux prises avec Monaflemit.

- **Barr !** - s'écria-t-il en se redressant péniblement - Arrête-ça ! Tu vas mourir !

Mais l'Ursaring ne l'écouta pas. Il continua à éviter les poings de son adversaire et de plonger les griffes dans son torse. Les deux adversaires étaient maintenant de force égale. Cependant, il suffisait d'un seul coup pour que Barr succombe : ses os n'étaient pas tous ressoudés. Linkario avança péniblement, trébuchant tous les trois pas, suppliant Barr d'arrêter. Trop tard. Barr venait de recevoir un Ultimapoing en pleine poitrine. C'était fini. Monaflemit riait et pleurait à moitié : il était dans un état lamentable, du sang coulait de toutes les parties de son corps. Pourtant il se tenait toujours debout. Linkario sentit la rage l'aveugler. Il avait vu trop de pokémons mourir. Il prépara une nouvelle Aurasphère, pouvant à peine tenir sur ses pattes. Ses compagnons se réveillèrent et lui crièrent d'arrêter, qu'il était trop affaibli pour se battre encore. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter le visage de Monaflemit. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son adversaire, qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter : il n'avait plus de forces. C'était tant mieux. Linkario lui asséna un coup de paume, l'Aurasphère toujours dans sa main :

- **_Forte-Aura._**

Une effroyable explosion suivit le choc. Monaflemit éclata de l'intérieur, puis se désagrégea dans les airs. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Linkario tomba par terre, et tout devint noir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tous ses compagnons étaient penchés, inquiets, sur lui. Il se redressa.

- Que s'est-il passé ? - demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Tous les pokesclaves l'acclamèrent.

- C'est fini - dit simplement Kesame, un large sourire aux lèvres - On a gagné.

Linkario sentit ses congénères le soulever, le porter en héros. Mais une seule idée lui traversait l'esprit :

- Comment va Barr ? Où est-il ?

Ce fut Maysa qui lui répondit, tandis que les acclamations stoppaient.

- Il ... il est ... mort.

Silence. Les yeux de Linkario se tournèrent vers Garrik, quelques mètres devant lui, soutenant la dépouille du vaillant chef de guerre. Il fit signe aux pokesclaves de le reposer à terre, ce qu'ils firent. Il s'approcha lentement de Barr, de la même manière que Berra, Barrik, Brii et Barm. Le sage Lucario s'agenouilla, puis posa sa patte sur le torse ensanglanté de son défunt ami.

- Merci à toi, Barr. Merci de nous avoir sauvés. Merci d'avoir sauvé les pokémons.

Il se redressa, et un Capidextre s'approcha de lui.

- Linkario - dit-il - voulez-vous devenir notre souverain ?

Le sage Lucario resta muet pendant quelques secondes, puis observa ses compagnons de voyage.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir - déclara-t-il - Vous êtes libres : profitez-en.

Une salve d'acclamations s'ensuivit. Le Lucario s'approcha de Garrik et lui dit, le tenant par les épaules :

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vos sacrifices, vos douleurs, votre combat... du fond du coeur, merci.

Garrik se contenta de hocher la tête : la perte de son ami lui interdisait encore la parole.

- Xamy, dit Linkario.

La guerrière s'approcha.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses une tombe de Winter Ice à Barr.

La guerrière s'exécuta. Aussitôt, Barr fut enveloppé d'un magnifique cercueil de glace indestructible et conservatrice. Tout le monde respecta une minute de silence en l'honneur du vaillant héros. Linkario avait le coeur déchiré, mais ils devaient partir chercher le prochain temple : le temple de l'Air. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. Tous ensemble, ils firent un signe d'adieu à tous les pokémons qu'ils avaient libérés, et tous les soldats Granbulls et Ursarings conscients. L'ascension ne faisait que commencer...


	30. Chapter 29 - Renaissance

**Chapitre 29 : Renaissance**_ (par Démon)_

Linkario aida Maysa à monter sur un plateau rocheux. Les autres escaladaient encore, en file indienne. Le sage regarda la vaste plaine d'Hyrule, qui s'étendait maintenant à un kilomètre sous eux, sur des dizaines de milliers d'hectares. Quand ils furent tous arrivés sur le plateau rocheux, ils s'accordèrent une petite pause.

_« Bon, sang, Blood, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »_

- Que se passe-t-il Linkario ? - demanda Kesame - Tu as l'air songeur.

- C'est parce que je le suis. Blood devrait déjà nous avoir rejoints, depuis le temps.

Kesame regarda au loin, tandis que le soleil se couchait.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, je pense - assura-t-il - Tu as confiance en lui, nous avons tous confiance en lui.

Linkario s'amusait avec un caillou qui traînait. Il espérait juste que Blood n'avait pas croisé de nouveau Darkness ... Il pressentait une catastrophe. Spirith s'approcha du sage Pokémon, l'air bougon :

- Dis Linka, ça serait pas plus rapide de se téléporter en haut de la montagne ? J'ai la flemme de grimper ...

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Cette escalade nous endurcit. Même si nous ne nous en rendons pas compte.

Spirith soupira et s'éloigna, laissant la place à Maysa. Elle paraissait très songeuse.

- Linkario ... - murmura-t-elle - Je ... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ...

- Tu commences à craquer ?

Maysa ne répondit pas. Elle savait que le sage lisait dans son cœur. Elle serra ses genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras.

- C'est normal - dit Linkario - Tu n'es pas plus fragile qu'un autre dans ce groupe, mais ... Blood a malheureusement décidé de se lier à toi.

Maysa fit les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? - s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il t'a parlé.

Linkario la regarda dans les yeux, à peu près comme Blood. La réaction fut immédiate : Maysa s'approcha de son visage. Il détourna le regard et la repoussa lentement.

- Désolé que ça t'arrive, Maysa. Blood t'a ... hypnotisée.

Elle se releva aussitôt.

- Je ... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Linkario ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses pattes.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Blood s'est lié à toi, par ses yeux, et je ne pense pas que lui-même ait voulu que ça t'arrive. Mais maintenant, tu perçois une bribe de ses mauvaises émotions ...

- Alors, il suffit qu'on le débarrasse de ses mauvaises émotions ? - proposa-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple ...

Une étoile filante passa. Linkario devina ce que Maysa avait souhaité en la voyant passer. Mieux : il le lut dans son cœur. Au final, ce ne fut pas une simple pause : les guerriers campèrent sur la plateforme rocheuse. Le lendemain, ils étaient prêts à achever l'escalade.

- Xamy ! - s'écria Effy, du plus fort qu'elle put pour essayer de couvrir le bruit du vent - Xamy ! Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

La simili, qui était juste devant Effy, lui tendit la main et la hissa vers une prise valide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière : ils avaient déjà grimpé plus de mille cinq cent mètres. Une chute, et c'était la mort assurée. Derrière Xamy et Effy se trouvaient Leonid et Kesame - qui transportait Me-Tsu dans un foulard attaché dans son dos. Devant, Spirith, Linkario, Maysa et Aquarlequin. Le vent leur projetait de la terre et de la poussière dans la bouche et les yeux ; la montée était très éprouvante, d'autant plus que les prises se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Pourquoi Linkario les empêchait d'utiliser la magie pour les aider ? C'était dangereux ... Mais la fin de l'ascension arriva, après deux heures de lutte acharnée contre le vent et la roche devenue lisse ; pour passer ces obstacles, ils durent plonger leurs épées dans la roche et s'en servir comme prises. Le haut de la montagne était étonnement plat, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait tranché d'un seul coup net et précis. Le sol était sans irrégularités, seule une vague forme carrée se dégageait au loin.

- C'est le temple de l'élémental d'air - annonça le sage Pokémon.

Le groupe restait immobile et silencieux, debout dans le vent. Le temple était à cinq cent bons mètres.

- J'imagine que vous avez tous deviné ce qui nous attend - ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Tout le monde sortit ses armes, et fit un pas. Une forme se détacha du temple lointain, et fonça dans leur direction.

- Libérons Link de son enchantement - acheva Linkario.

Xamy créa des murs de glace sur une bonne centaine de mètres pour éviter de tomber dans le vide durant l'affrontement ; le vent tomba, et ils purent distinguer le flamboyant centaure qui les chargeait, une épée dans chaque main. Linkario glissa sous les pattes du centaure et réapparut derrière lui. Xamy et Spirith bloquèrent chacun une lame du centaure et Alidae en profita pour lui trancher le torse. Mais le centaure ne se laissa pas faire et effectua une ruade pour éjecter ses opposants. Linkario le saisit par la queue et le projeta sur Kesame avec son aura. Le ninja entoura sa main droite d'un globe aqueux aux reflets troubles et para un coup d'épée du centaure quand il lui arriva dessus. Leonid tira un coup de ses chargeurs Bees et les guêpes aux dards explosifs fondirent sur la créature. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager, mais le globe d'eau de Kesame aspirait son épée ; il ne pouvait donc pas la retirer. Il sauta alors au-dessus de Kesame au dernier moment, et les guêpes allèrent exploser sur le ninja.

- **Non !** - s'écria Maysa, déployant son éventail - **_Wing Flip !_**

Une bourrasque surgit de son éventail et éloigna Kesame, tandis que le centaure s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal. Le ninja était tombé évanoui, ses habits déchirés, brûlés et fumants. Xamy fondit sur la créature et glissa sous ses pattes, les gelant au passage :

- **_Winter Ice Slide._**

Le centaure avait les jambes bloquées au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger que les bras : c'est ainsi qu'il put parer les diverses boules de feu qu'Alidae lui expédia.

- **_Aurasphère !_** - s'écria Linkario, et le centaure sentit son squelette se briser sous le choc.

Il se produisit exactement la même chose qu'avec la sirène – princesse Zelda : une lumière dorée aveugla les membres du groupe et au lieu du centaure, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, vêtu de vert. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, puis observa ses mains. Il regarda ses vêtements, puis les visages qui l'entouraient.

- Où est la princesse ? - demanda-t-il - Que s'est-il passé ?

Linkario s'approcha de lui, sous les regards partagés des autres. Maysa était partie soigner Kesame. Le ninja s'était réveillé, tourné sur le dos, et caressait son louveteau qui jappait tristement à ses côtés. Il riait et pleurait à moitié quand son amie arriva.

- Reste tranquille, Kesame, je vais bander tes blessures.

Leonid arriva juste après elle ; il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ...

- C'est pas grave - lui assura Kesame - C'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, je suis pas encore mort, donc y a vraiment pas de raisons de t'en vouloir ...

Leonid poussa un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le rire. Maysa lui fit signe de la laisser procéder et il retourna auprès de Linkario qui expliquait la situation à Link.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? - s'inquiéta Link.

Linkario lui montra le signe de la Triforce sur sa poitrine. Link écarquilla les yeux.

- Je vois ... Mais alors, ce Darkness ... Il a réellement mon fragment et celui de Ganondorf ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

Link posa les mains sur les hanches et regarda le sol.

- Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ... Trouver les élémentaux est bien difficile s'il double sa force à chaque fois ... Voire impossible.

Soudain, les murs de glace que Xamy avait érigés volèrent en éclats, et fondirent dans la foulée.

- On parle de moi ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Darkness. Il se tenait vingt centimètres au-dessus du sommet, à peine dix mètres derrière eux. Il était revenu. Linkario sentit son cœur vaciller. Que faire ?

- Bon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Spirith. Il s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers Darkness.

- J'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, de vos histoires, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à vous _(cruel destin)_, et j'ai pas envie que ce connard vous fasse quoi que ce soit. Je vous couvre, filez au temple.

L'homme de feu éclata de rire, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers Linkario pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Ok, on te fait confiance - dit-il - Tous au temple, vite !

Aussitôt, les huit compagnons restants filèrent. Darkness plongea la main vers le sol pour leur barrer le chemin avec un volcan, mais Spirith lui envoya une rafale de Magna Destrya. Déstabilisé, Darkness gronda et tendit son poing vers son opposant :

- **_Hibashira !_**

Une surpuissante rafale de feu surgit de son poing et frappa Spirith de plein fouet. Celui-ci eut tellement de peine à parer le coup qu'il faillit s'évanouir.

- Bon, j'imagine que ça sert à rien que je me batte, de toute façon - dit Darkness - D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

- Quoi ? - souffla Spirith en posant un genou à terre.

Le sourire de Darkness était horriblement narquois.

- Bon, je peux bien sûr te réduire en charpie avant.

- Essaye donc- le provoqua Spirith en dégainant ses lames jumelles.

Les poings de Darkness s'embrasèrent avec trois fois plus d'intensité. Il s'apprêta à lancer une attaque, et Spirith s'apprêtait à se téléporter au cas où ...

- **_Hik ..._**

Éclair rouge et or. Visage haï. Darkness fut projeté au sol dans une grande explosion. Linkario regarda derrière lui, stoppant sa course, et les autres firent de même.

- Blood.

Sa chevelure blonde dansait dans le vent, en harmonie avec son manteau rouge. Spirith ne le voyait que de dos, mais déjà quelque chose n'allait pas : Blood n'avait pas la posture habituelle.

- Eh, toi !

Blood tourna la tête. Effroi : ce n'était pas Blood ... Ce visage affichait une expression claire. La haine.  
Darkness surgit de terre, visiblement très mécontent.

- Toi ... Je croyais en avoir fini avec toi !

Blood saisit son Holy Desert Eagle et tira des rafales de coups sur son adversaire, marchant en cercle autour de lui. Les explosions successives empêchaient Darkness de voir son adversaire. Mais il tourna sur lui-même en libérant un maximum de flammes, et se dégagea de sa position :

- **_Fire Hedgehog_** !

Blood rangea son pistolet et saisit son fourreau. Darkness eut un sourire de dément, puis joignit les mains en direction du soleil. Des particules vertes apparurent sur ses paumes. Spirith s'installa tranquillement, afin d'admirer le duel.

- **_Hotarubi Entei !_**

Darkness libéra les particules sur Blood, qui ne fit rien pour les éviter ou les parer. Il fut alors pris dans une tempête d'explosions. Darkness éclata de rire. Lorsque le nuage de fumée disparut, Blood tomba à terre, dans une mare de sang.

- C'est tout ? Je croyais que tu t'étais endurci ! - se moqua l'homme de feu.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser : tout le monde dans le groupe fut surpris de voir Blood tomber, même Linkario. Cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être fini. Blood tressautait encore de temps à autres. Darkness s'approcha et le saisit par les cheveux, le soulevant au-dessus du sol.

- Je vais m'assurer que tu meures une fois pour toute !

Il prépara une surpuissante attaque de feu dans son poing. Xamy se prépara à aller aider Blood, mais Linkario l'en dissuada d'un geste. Allez, allez. C'est pas grave, c'est pas important HA HA HA même si les autres, qui ça ? L'entendent ... Pas grave, HA HA HA, il le faut. Il le faut. Il le faut.

- Darkness ...

Explosion. Blood venait de parler. Tout le monde plaça ses bras en protection. Darkness fut tellement surpris qu'il relâcha son ennemi.

- ... jamais plus ...

Des flammes jaillirent du sol, des crevasses se formèrent. Blood porta la main à son sabre.

- ... tu ne me battras.

Ultime explosion, cachant Blood dans un formidable panache de fumée. Il y eut un bruit d'épée sortant de son fourreau.

_« Blood ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_  
_« Pardonne-moi, maman. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour protéger Linkario. »_

Un toussotement poli résonna derrière la fumée. Les yeux de Linkario s'écarquillèrent, et Xamy vacilla.  
Ce n'était plus la même aura. Ce n'était plus Blood derrière ce panache de fumée. Ce n'était même pas une aura, c'était ...

- Du chaos - murmura Xamy.

Le panache de fumée disparut, dissipé d'un coup de sabre net et précis. Darkness haussa les sourcils.

- C'est quoi cette farce ? - ricana-t-il.

Blood n'était plus blond, mais châtain. Il n'avait également plus les yeux rouges, mais verts. Et il avait pris une bonne vingtaine de kilos de muscles.

- Holà, holà, que s'est-il passé ? - s'interrogea le "nouveau" Blood, sans que des explosions ne retentissent.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, l'air hébété. Puis il s'avança lentement, pas à pas, sabre défouraillé sur l'épaule, fourreau dans la main.

- Linkario ... - s'inquiéta Xamy.

Le pokémon ne répondit pas. Lui-même était en proie à une grande terreur.

- Qui c'est ce clown ? - demanda Darkness.

L'homme se tourna vers Darkness.

- Qui je suis ? Moi ?

Darkness éclata de rire.

- C'est ça, ton nouveau pouvoir, Blood ? Changer de tronche ? Pour me faire peur, sans doute ?

- Ho, vous avez dit... "Blood" ? - interrogea poliment l'homme - Ah, je comprends mieux ... Je me demandais pourquoi mes habits n'étaient pas noirs, et pourquoi je n'avais pas de lunettes ... Mais tout est clair, maintenant.

- Donc t'es pas Blood ?

- Oooh, non. Je suis son ... si l'on peut dire ... son grand père.

Darkness éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Mais Linkario savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. L'homme qui se tenait en face du groupe n'avait rien de drôle.

- Et comment que tu t'appelles, l'ami ? - dit Darkness, toujours hilare.

- Oh, et bien ... Je m'appelle Ryuji.


	31. Chapter 30 Arc II - Mage noir et Temple

_Ante-__Scriptum :_

_Et nous voilà dans l'acte II, j'ai nommé le Temple de l'Air ! Bon, au point où nous en sommes, je vais faire un petit bilan concernant les personnages - leurs créateurs, avec les nouveaux venus, les PNJS du jeu et les OCs PNJisés. Nous avons donc (Auteur = personnage principal / second PNJ)_

_Démon = Blood / Ryuji_

_Linkario = Linkario _

_Fukada = Xamy_

_Zora = Maysa Donda_

_Xarlek = Spirith_

_Kanine01 = Kesame / Me-Tsukiyo_

_Chibi-Ganon = Leonid Bacchra_

_Manon = Effy_

_Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian_

_Bien entendu, les personnages tels que Link ou Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de la franchise et du jeu "Ocarina Of Time"_

_Et voilà le travail ! Bonne lecture, et soyez généreux, laissez des reviews ! =) Bonne année à tout le monde au passage !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Mage noir et Temple de l'Air **_(par Démon)__****_

Toute personne s'étant arrêté un minimum sur l'histoire d'Hyrule savait qui était Ryuji. C'était le cas notamment de Link, Linkario, Xamy, Aquarlequin et Darkness. Aussi, tous ces personnages ne purent s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation.

- Attendez ... C'est quoi cette histoire ? - s'énerva Link - C'est votre ami, lui ? Ce mage noir ?

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir ... - confia Xamy - Donc, Blood est le descendant de ... Ryuji ?

Linkario ne répondit pas. Il savait, il avait toujours su que le "grand-père" de Blood était Ryuji. Ce qui l'étonnait en revanche, c'était que Blood l'ait laissé sortir. Darkness vacilla, mais reprit vite constance.

- C'est du bluff - dit-il, mais Blood-Ryuji claqua des doigts et un second katana, noir celui-ci, apparut à la place du fourreau, qui retourna dans son dos.

- Bon, j'dois péter la gueule à qui ? - demanda Ryuji sur le ton de la conversation.

Personne dans le groupe ne semblait comprendre. Linkario se tourna vers eux et déclara :

- Allez, allez ! Rentrez dans le temple, vite !

- Mais il nous faut des explications ! - protesta Link.

- **Plus tard** ! - rugit le pokémon - Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ryuji va se battre ! Vous risquez de vous faire blesser ! Le temple est protégé par un sceau magique extrêmement puissant, vous y serez en sécurité.

- Mais ... - commença Link, avant de se faire emmener de force par Spirith.

- Faudra t'y habituer - ricana le dragon.

Ryuji fit apparaître un troisième sabre qu'il plaça dans sa bouche. Darkness était au maximum de sa concentration ; Ryuji, revenu en Hyrule ? Comment était-ce possible ?

- Bon ! - souffla Ryuji en prenant une posture de combat - Je vais me dérouiller les articulations sur ce gros tas de flammes, là-bas.

- Ryuji, attends ! - hurla Linkario, se précipitant aux côtés du mage noir.

Ce dernier l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Écarte-toi, tu vas te prendre des coups !

- Je me dois de vous préciser - dit le sage Pokémon - que votre adversaire est en possession des fragments de la Force et du Courage.

Ryuji fronça les sourcils et sourit, malgré le sabre qu'il tenait entre ses dents :

- Voyez-vous ça ...

Darkness flamboya d'une éclatante lueur dorée, puis serra les poings. Il était confiant en ses pouvoirs. De plus, Ryuji provenait visiblement d'un sceau appliqué dans le corps de Blood, il ne possédait donc pas toute sa force. C'était jouable. Ryuji observa la Triforce complète dessinée sur sa main droite. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu ses effets, mais même sans ses fragments, et même s'il était handicapé par le corps de son "petit-fils", son chaos représentait une menace suffisamment conséquente.

- Ok, sale torche, j'vais t'péter la gueule ! - jubila Ryuji en fonçant sur son adversaire.

Linkario ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- **Attention !** Si tu le bats, il deviendra deux fois plus fort quand il reviendra !

- Décidément - grommela Ryuji en assénant des dizaines de petits coups rapides - t'es plein de surprises, mon bonhomme.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, ou du moins de Blood ! - maugréa l'homme de feu, esquivant habilement les lames dans des petits jaillissements d'étincelles.

Ryuji continua l'offensive en n'utilisant que ses deux sabres ténébreux, laissant le sabre de Blood à l'arrière de son dos. Il se mit alors à étinceler, puis il relâcha l'attaque sur Darkness :

- _**Holy Slash !**_

Darkness fut coupé en deux, dans une formidable explosion qui contraignit Linkario à utiliser son Abri. Mais l'homme de feu se reforma presque aussitôt, et expédia un « Hibashira » sur le mage noir. Celui-ci dévia l'attaque avec le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il intervertissait les deux autres dans ses mains. Il obligea son adversaire à flotter au-dessus du vide, puis lança tous ses sabres en l'air et frappa Darkness au torse, à l'aide de ses paumes, préalablement électrifiées. L'homme de feu sembla perdre son habilité à voler et tomba de la montagne. Ryuji se retourna vers Linkario tout en rattrapant ses sabres, et lui dit :

- Le sceau est d'une durée limitée, je sens mon pouvoir disparaître petit à petit. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous réfugier dans le temple avec les autres, avant qu'il ne revienne !

Linkario acquiesça, puis observa les sabres noirs de Ryuji se désagréger. Ses cheveux devinrent blonds, et son sourire disparut. Puis ses yeux redevinrent rouges et il tomba à terre, étant redevenu Blood. Linkario le prit dans ses pattes, tandis que le sabre se remettait automatiquement dans son fourreau, guidé par l'esprit de la mère du chasseur de primes. Blood ouvrit les yeux et regarda le pokémon.

- Oui, on peut dire que tu l'as battu - sourit le sage, et le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de s'évanouir.

Linkario pénétra dans le temple de l'air tandis que l'effroyable rugissement de Darkness retentissait du bas de la montagne. Tout le groupe l'attendait.

- Alors, vous avez battu Darkness ? - s'enquit Kesame.

- Pourquoi portes-tu ce démon dans tes bras ? - s'énerva Link, pointant Blood du doigt - Cet énergumène n'est autre que le mage noir qui a failli détruire notre monde, il y a près de mille ans !

Linkario déposa le chasseur de primes contre un mur. La salle circulaire dans laquelle le groupe se trouvait désormais était froide ; les pierres étaient étrangement verdâtres, et une douce bourrasque semblait parcourir l'espace, faisant gigoter les cheveux de ses compagnons.

- Je vais vous expliquer, ne vous inquiétez pas - décida le sage, et tout le monde s'assit, comme dans le temple de l'Eau, au Lac Hylia - Je savais que Blood était le descendant d'un mage noir, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de Ryuji. Il faut croire que ... Quelqu'un a scellé son esprit dans le sabre de Blood. C'est pourquoi il ne le dégaine jamais : s'il le faisait, Ryuji serait libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais heureusement ... Il y a une "sécurité". L'esprit de la mère de Blood l'empêche se sortir son sabre s'il n'y a aucun danger. En revanche, lorsque Blood n'est pas suffisamment fort pour battre un adversaire, alors cette protection se brise, et lorsqu'il dégaine son sabre, Ryuji prend possession de son corps. Pendant environ cinq minutes.

Le Lucario marqua une pose. Les expressions sur les visages de ses camarades allaient de la peur au dégoût, en passant par l'appréhension. Il continua :

- Mais Ryuji n'est pas totalement libéré, car une partie de son esprit est également scellée dans une autre arme de Blood. Vous vous souvenez du Holy Desert Eagle de Blood ? Il s'agit d'une partie de l'esprit de sa mère. Mais il existe un autre pistolet, caché ici, dans ce temple : le Cursed Desert Eagle. C'est celui-ci qui contient le reste de l'esprit de Ryuji. Lorsque Blood mettra la main dessus, s'il dégaine encore une fois son sabre, alors Ryuji sera totalement ressuscité.

- C'est pour cela que les armes de Blood sont cachées dans les temples - dit Maysa - Pour l'empêcher de ressusciter totalement son grand-père ...

- Mais alors - s'étonna Leonid - pourquoi le Holy Desert Eagle était-il caché ? S'il contient l'esprit de sa mère, il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'il le possède dès le départ ...

- En fait - poursuivit Linkario - vous savez que le sang de la mère de Blood coule dans ses veines. Ainsi, lorsqu'il récupère le Holy Desert Eagle, Blood perd de son agressivité naturelle, cette même agressivité qui lui a donné une telle réputation au sein des chasseurs de primes.

- Mais j'y pense, il y a quatre temples, non ? - interrogea Effy - Alors, on sait déjà qu'il possède le Holy Desert Eagle et que CE temple renferme le Cursed Desert Eagle, mais les deux autres, quelles armes renferment-ils ?

- Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire, je suis navré - s'excusa Linkario - Mais vous en savez bien assez. Nous ferions mieux de nous occuper de ce temple !

Tout le monde se releva. Spirith s'insurgea :

- J'y pense, comme le blondinet est de retour, la princesse Zelda pourrait revenir elle aussi ?

- Eh bien, je te laisse aller la chercher - sourit le sage.

Le dragon soupira, mais s'exécuta et disparut. Une minute plus tard, durant laquelle Blood se réveilla, il réapparut, tenant la princesse dans ses bras.

- Bon retour parmi nous, princesse - dit noblement Linkario en s'inclinant.

Link, ému aux larmes de retrouver son amie, l'entoura de ses bras.

- Que c'est bon de vous revoir, princesse ...

- Je suis si heureuse, tu n'as rien - dit Zelda.

Maysa se retourna vers les portes de la salle circulaire. Il y en avait quatre, et deux passages en hauteur semblaient trop petits pour laisser passer les membres du groupe. La princesse Zelda s'expliqua :

- Vous avez toutes et tous senti ce courant d'air ? - demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Le principe de ce temple est d'amener ce courant d'air au bout de chaque salle, et d'activer le mécanisme qui abaissera la porte suivante. Ces deux ouvertures que vous voyez en haut permettent d'obtenir deux courants d'air différents : le courant chaud - elle désigna l'ouverture de droite - et le courant froid - elle pointa celle de gauche.

- « Amener » le courant ? s'étonna Leonid.

- Avec l'éventail de Maysa, ce sera très simple.

La guerrière de Praha Garden déploya son éventail dans un grand sourire.

- Bon - reprit la princesse - certaines de ces salles sont composées de mécanismes. Ces mécanismes s'activent grâce au courant d'air et permettent d'avancer dans la salle. Entre-temps, des pièges et des monstres essayeront de faire reculer le courant à son point de départ, c'est-à-dire ici. Vous devrez protéger Maysa et le courant, et choisir l'air chaud ou l'air froid en fonction des mécanismes. Une fois que nous aurons passé toutes ces portes, et activé tous les mécanismes de la fin de chaque salle, une tornade soulèvera le plafond et libérera l'accès à d'autres portes. En tout, il y a douze portes, plus celle du boss. Le niveau de difficulté de ces salles est croissant. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

- Ok - dit Linkario - Vous avez tout compris ? Donc on peut commencer !


	32. Chapter 31 Arc II - Première porte

**Chapitre 31 : Première ****Porte**_ (Par Fukada)_

Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées ces derniers jours et c'était loin d'être terminé. Le groupe avait érigé un petit campement dans la salle central du Temple de l'Air. Avant de commencer à arpenter les salles, ils durent se reposer pendant deux jours entiers puis décider de quelles personnes allaient commencer l'expédition. Certains baissèrent les yeux, l'envie n'étant pas au rendez-vous. Kesame, secoué par la précédente attaque du Centaure, ne put accepter d'aller dans le groupe pour cette première porte. Pourtant si enjoué à l'idée de se battre et de partir à l'aventure, son corps avait sonné l'alarme. Un jour voir deux lui étaient encore nécessaires pour récupérer. Me-Tsu jappait. Lui était en pleine forme mais il sentait son maître fébrile alors il se blottissait contre lui, pour lui tenir chaud. En effet, le Temple de l'Air était plutôt frais. Situé à une hauteur considérable, les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient pas cet endroit de façon à le réchauffer. Qui plus est, l'ambiance mystique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Effy était également épuisée. Assise contre un mur, elle dut également refuser. Elle prendrait la deuxième ou troisième porte. Maysa n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais elle était obligée d'aller à toutes les portes. Linkario lui proposa un « soin » pour la requinquer à chaque fois qu'elle reviendrait, ce qui l'aiderait à tenir le coup. Leonid n'allait pas si mal. Il nettoyait et rechargeait ses armes. Spirith qui s'était pourtant battu durement ne semblait pas être épuisé. Appuyé contre un mur de pierre, il observait les lieux tout en agitant sa longue queue au vent. Son sifflement discret s'entendait pourtant dans le silence du temple. Link et Zelda discutaient autour d'un petit feu que le héros du Temps avait préparé et allumé. Linkario était assis à coté d'eux et regardait le groupe. Il ressentait la fatigue de chacun mais espérait que cela s'estomperait, que chacun garderait la motivation de continuer. Cela devenait difficile, surtout si dorénavant ils devaient subir la vue d'un camarade agonisant. Il secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à son ami Barr. Au fond de lui, il tentait de ne pas songer au futur, au destin de chacun. Si la mort revenait à frapper à nouveau, qui serait le suivant ?

A l'écart du groupe, toujours les mêmes : Blood et Xamy. Quoiqu' Alidae ne se tenait pas très loin de la jeune simili. Cette dernière ne semblait pas gêner par sa présence. Par-ailleurs, Alidae était en pleine forme. Vive et motivée. Linkario l'avait remarqué. Peut-être cela pourrait contribuer à garder le moral dans le groupe ? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Xamy, le regard légèrement tournée vers Blood, était très songeuse. L'apparition de Ryuji ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Elle avait durement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais où ? Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais « L'autre » y était pour quelque chose. L'Etre Humain dont elle était le simili…ces souvenirs lui appartiennent. Ryuji en faisait parti. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Au fond d'elle, elle l'espérait le découvrir. Elle aurait voulu questionner Blood, mais elle préféra éviter. Qui sait comment réagirait-il. Qui sait si de cette façon Ryuji ne pourrait soudainement pas ressurgir ? Etait-il seulement un allié ? Le souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire lui disait le contraire. C'était un ennemi. Oui, mais c'était. Aujourd'hui, qu'en est-il ?  
Elle se jura de le découvrir. Alidae avait vue l'agitation de la simili mais ne fit rien d'autre que de l'observer, tout en préparant ses armes. Soudain, Linkario monta sur un gros rocher pour que tout le groupe puisse le voir.

- Bien…je pense que certains d'entre nous se sont bien reposés, ainsi j'ai décidé de qui partiraient pour cette première porte !

Tous étaient attentifs à l'annonce du Lucario.

- Maysa, tu seras accompagné par Alidae et Xamy.

- Juste trois ? - 'étonna Spirith, en s'approchant de Linkario.

Le pokémon descendit de son rocher :

- Oui, la difficulté de la première porte est moindre, et elles sont toutes les trois très puissantes, je ne suis pas inquiet !

- Ho..Je n'en doute pas…- siffla Spirith.

Linkario sentit que l'Homme-dragon était vexé. Apparemment, il aurait voulu partir lui aussi. Mais la difficulté n'étant pas importante, le Lucario ne préférait pas prendre le risque de voir le temple s'écrouler sous les coups de Spirith. En effet, le moindre ennemi subirait le plus gros des chocs face au dragon, ce qui était pour cette première expédition, inutile. Les trois guerrières se préparèrent.

- Bonne chance à vous ! Je souhaite que vous reveniez saine et sauves ! - fit Linkario.

Alidae sourit et répliqua avec confiance ;

- Merci mais tout ira bien !

- Allons préparer le terrain ! - lança Maysa, soudainement requinquée.

- Oui…- souffla Xamy.

Les trois jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la première salle. L'expédition du Temple de l'Air débutait. Le couloir qui se présentaient à elle semblait bien propre comparé à ceux marécageux du temple de l'eau. Par-ailleurs, l'air était tempéré, sauf à l'endroit où circulaient l'air chaud et l'air froid. Maysa leva la main et pouvait sentir ces deux courants. Alidae, ayant chargé ses armes avançait prudemment. Xamy, nonchalante, ne sentit aucun danger.

- Mince, comment ce temple va se présenter à votre avis ? - lança Maysa, brisant le silence.

- Je l'ignore…mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à du facile, nous ne sommes plus dans le temple de l'eau !

- …Parce que le Temple de l'Eau t'a paru facile ? - fit Xamy avec ironie

Alidae afficha un sourire, malgré la remarque qui pouvait paraître peu agréable. Mais venant de Xamy, cela paraissait tout sauf désagréable. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une petite salle présentant un petit mécanisme. Des tourniquets. Très simple. Maysa envoya une belle rafale dessus. La porte au devant s'ouvrit immédiatement. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien compliqué. Mais la porte ouvrait sur une plus grande salle. Très spéciale. Des socles tenus par de grosses chaines au plafond flottaient au milieu. Alidae en compta 6. Mais elle put voir d'autres socles encore plus hauts, rasant le haut de la salle. Maysa fit quelques pas.

- Quel étrange endroit…enfin je crois que c'est plutôt normal dans un temple…

- ATTENTION ! - hurla Alidae.

Maysa s'arrêta fixe au bord d'un précipice. Elle bascula en avant, perdant l'équilibre quand une main l'attrapa au col et la ramena violemment en arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, le cœur battant. Elle leva les yeux et vit Xamy, qui l'avait rattrapé.

- Ouf ! Merci ! Sans toi, je ne serais plus, faut croire que j'ai une dette !

- De rien…

La politesse froide de la simili agaçait quelque fois la jeune guerrière de Praha Garden, mais Xamy venait de lui sauver la vie, du coup elle se tut. Alidae s'approcha de Maysa.

- Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis se releva aidée par la magicienne. Cette dernière s'avança au bord du précipice.

- Je vois…tous ces socles flotte au-dessus d'un grand…très grand vide.

- …sans fond je pense…- fit Xamy, perçant le brouillard de son regard.

- On va savoir ça ! - lança Maysa.

Elle prit une petite pierre et le jeta dans le gouffre. Elle tendit l'oreille….attendit…mais le bruit de chute ne leur parvenait pas.

- Dites…- fit soudainement Maysa - pourquoi le bruit… ne vient pas ?

- C'est sûrement que le gouffre est…- commença à répondre Alidae

- Très….très… - continua Maysa

- Très profond… - termina Xamy.

Maysa, indignée, se releva et rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Comment on va traverser ? Et ou est le mécanisme ?

- Hmm…active le vent - demanda Xamy, en observant le plafond.

- Hein ?

- Active-le ! - renchérit Alidae, qui sembla avoir compris ce que voulait Xamy.

La guerrière de Praha Gardien fit ce que ses deux compagnes lui demandèrent. Elle activa le vent. Ce dernier, provenant de la précédente salle, souffla à travers les socles. Ceux-ci se mirent à bouger. Le plafond faisait un étrange bruit, comme un cliquetis.

- Ho, les socles bougent.

- Le vent les fait avancer. C'est un système de poulies - observa Alidae.

- Ok ! Mais ça nous aide pas, ou est le mécanisme pour ouvrir la prochaine porte ?

- Le mécanisme…c'est le plafond…- fit Xamy en pointant le haut de la salle.

En effet, le mécanisme se trouvait en haut. Les chaines des socles se déplaçaient dans de petits rails qui parcouraient tout le plafond. Par-ailleurs, des symboles s'y dessinaient. Alidae plissa les yeux et soudain s'écria :

- J'ai compris !

- Partage-nous ta joie, j'ai mal au crâne à regarder ce stupide plafond !

Xamy hocha la tête en regardant la magicienne. Elle aussi avait compris.

- Xamy ? Tu as aussi compris ? Je dois être idiote c'est ça…

- Mais non…juste ralentie…- lança Xamy, sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Maysa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'elle était un peu vexée d'être à la traîne avec ce mécanisme. Alidae s'approcha de son amie et lui mit sa main sur son épaule tout en lui indiquant le plafond.

- Regarde ! Il y a comme des cercles qui s'y dessinent ! Compte-les !

- Hmm…il y en a six ?

- …Et combien y'a-t-il de socles ? - demanda Xamy, cherchant elle aussi à lui faire comprendre.

- Six.

- Alors ? - conclut Alidae.

Maysa plissa les yeux, réfléchissant, quand elle fit claquer ses doigts :

- Oh ! On doit déplacer grâce au vent les socles pour qu'ils se positionnent en-dessous de ces cercles dessiné au plafond !

- Oui ! C'est bien ça ! - s'exclama Alidae.

- Mais le vent…d'où le faire venir ? Les rails se déplacent horizontalement en lignes droites et dans tous les sens…

- Les murs…- souffla Xamy.

Alidae et Maysa dirigèrent leur regard vers ce que regardait la simili. Sur les côtés des salles, on pouvait deviner des ouvertures bleus et rouges.

- C'est de la que vient le vent…- conclut Xamy.

- Le bleu, c'est le froid, le rouge, c'est le chaud…- observa Alidae.

- Très logique ça au moins…enfin, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas daltoniennes ! - plaisanta Maysa, en s'armant de son éventail.

- Je crains que ton éventail ne soit pas encore utile… - intervint Xamy.

- Heein ?

- Oui…ces ouvertures…il faut les ouvrir avec une attaque matériel…en tirant une balle par exemple…- continua à expliquer Alidae.

- Oh…

Xamy se plaça au bord de la falaise et observa attentivement les socles. Certains étaient marqués d'un petit symbole bleu et d'autres d'un symbole rouge.

- Les bleus font avancer les bleus…les rouges déplacent les rouges…

- Hé bien on dirait que cela va être simple pour une fois ! - lança Maysa.

- Faisons attention…la simplicité ne veut pas dire que cela va être facile ! - prévint Alidae.

- Quel paradoxe…- murmura Xamy.

Les 3 guerrières sautèrent chacune sur le premier socle, qui semblait être déjà placé sous un cercle

- ça nous en fait cinq alors ! - se réjouit Maysa.

- Oui…- confirma Xamy dans un souffle.

Alidae tourna la tête vers une bouche rouge et se concentra. Ses yeux luisirent, indiquant que sa magie se concentrait en elle. Elle projeta de ses mains une boule de feu à une vitesse vertigineuse. Celle-ci alla brisa en milles morceaux l'embouchure rouge qui libéra un vent chaud. Ce dernier alla de suite déplacer un socle rouge qui était juste en face de son cercle. Il se plaça dessous facilement. Un « clic » résonna dans la salle. Le socle ne bougeait plus, malgré le vent qui soufflait dessus.

- Et d'un ! - déclara Alidae.

- Plus que quatre ! Ça va aller vite !

- Pas si sûr…- rajouta Alidae, tout en se préparant à envoyer une autre boule de feu - les autres courants ne semblent pas être en face des socles indiqués !

- L'une des bouches rouges déboulent sur un socle bleu…- observa Xamy.

- Roh non ! - se plaignit Maysa.

La fille réfléchit un instant puis eut une idée qu'elle ne tarda pas à indiquer à ses alliées :

- Xamy, envoie un truc dessus pour le détruire !

La simili fit des gestes en cercle avec ses bras puis envoya une rafale de stalactites sur l'embouchure rouge. Le vent chaud se libéra mais malgré son puissant souffle sur le socle bleu, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- C'est quand même super bizarre ce système…- s'étonna Alidae.

Maysa respira un bon coup puis ouvrit son éventail dans un grand fracas avec un style. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle balança un grand coup en direction du vent chaud. En effet, le vent chaud était vertical mais le socle rouge lui était horizontal. Il lui suffisait de diriger le vent chaud sur le socle en balançant de puissants coups avec son éventail…et cela fonctionna. Elle dut le faire en une dizaine de coup pour que le socle rouge aille se placer en dessous de son cercle. En effet, le vent chaud ne pouvait être en continu puisque cela n'était pas sa direction à lui.

- Bien joué…- admira Xamy.

- …et tu disais ne pas être assez intelligente ? Enfin, j'y avais aussi pensé mais je n'ai rien dit ! - fit Alidae.

Maysa afficha un grand sourire. Ils procédèrent à la même technique pour placer les deux socles suivant. Un bleu et un rouge. Bien qu'elle dut aussi jouer à croiser divers vents pour parfois dévier la trajectoire. Le vent froid étant plus lourd que le chaud, ils pouvaient faire en sorte que le vent froid joue le rôle de déviation au vent chaud, comme si le vent chaud rencontrait un lourd obstacle. Un bien étrange système mais tout du moins cela fonctionnait-il. Les trois guerrières se retrouvèrent sur 3 socles déjà placé au plein milieu du vide. Elles étaient tellement concentrées qu'elles en oublièrent ce précipice sans fond. Seule l'écho de leurs attaques et de leur voix leur rappelèrent à quel point le lieu était vide de tout.

- Plus qu'un seul socle ! Nous avons bien travaillé jusque là ! - félicita Alidae en s'essuyant une goutte de sueur sur le front.

- Ho ho, ça va facile ! C'est un socle bleu et derrière lui il y a justement une embouchure bleue !

Alidae ne tarda pas à briser en mille morceaux l'ouverture du vent froid avec une nouvelle boule de feu bien placé. Le socle bleu avança gentiment….quand soudain, il s'arrêta net, étant à moitié en dessous de son cercle. Xamy croisa les bras et soupira :

- Je savais...

Soudain, un cri perça l'air, avant qu'elle ne compléta son propos :

- …Qu'il allait y avoir un problème…

- Tu rigoles !? - s'écria Maysa.

Une nuée d'étrange oiseau s'abattirent sur Alidae. Elle les repoussa facilement mais elle sentit un air chaud sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Les volatiles étaient grands comme des faucons et présentaient des plumes rougeâtres parcouru de lignes blanches, leur donnant une apparence de mécha. Leurs yeux jaunâtres étaient rivés sur les 3 guerrières. Leur bec était volumineux et plutôt pointu. Soudain, l'un d'eux battit des ailes furieusement, suivi bientôt par toute sa troupe.

- C'est gentil de nous faire de l'air mais on n'en a pas besoin ! - essaya de dédramatiser Maysa.

Mais les oiseaux ne dirigèrent pas leur vent chaud sur les jeunes filles mais sur le socle, qui se mit à reculer.

- Impossible ! Le vent chaud ne devrait pas le faire bouger ! - s'alarma Alidae.

- Seul le vent chaud des embouchures ne le fait pas bouger…mais le vent chaud venant d'un autre source, oui…- observa Xamy, gardant un calme légendaire.

- Hey les moineaux ! Ne commencez pas à foutre en l'air notre beau travail !

Maysa balança une rafale sur le premier groupe d'oiseau qui alla s'abattre contre le mur, les faisant tomber dans le gouffre sans fond. Mais d'autres arrivèrent, suivant la parade. Le socle bleu continuait toujours à reculer. Le coulis grinçait, indiquant la lenteur extrême du socle. Une chance pour les guerrières. Le vent froid continuait cependant à souffler également sur le socle mais sans effet. Alidae bondit de son socle et alla vers Xamy.

- Il faut augmenter la puissance du vent froid sur le socle !

- Mais comment ? - demanda Maysa, qui venait d'arriver auprès d'elle.

Xamy fixa le socle bleu avant de déclarer :

- J'ai une idée…

Elle mit ses mains en avant et créa un pont de glace qui franchissait le vide jusqu'à l'embouchure bleu. Elle se tourna vers Alidae.

- Alidae, couvre-nous de ces volatiles…

Alidae hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite le plan de la simili. Avec aisance, elle remodela des boules de feu de tailles variées sur les oiseaux qui tombèrent un par un.

- Heureusement pour nous, ils sont juste chiants et pas invincibles ! - Ironisa Maysa.

Xamy s'engagea sur son pont en prenant la main de Maysa :

- Suis-moi…

Bientôt, les deux jeunes filles se trouvèrent devant l'embouchure bleu, dont le vent froid s'était subitement arrêté.

- Que veux-tu faire !? - cria Maysa en essayant de couvrir de sa voix le brouhaha que provoquaient les oiseaux avec leur battement d'aile.

Derrière elles s'entendaient également les coups de feu et les cris d'agonie des volatiles.

- Tu vas comprendre…

La simili créa un mur de glace qui s'étendit jusqu'au plafond. Avec aisance, telle une danse, elle amincit le mur de glace et créa de petits trous à travers celle-ci. Elle le plaça juste devant le socle bleu qui se trouvait maintenant à moins de 2 mètres des 2 jeunes filles. Alidae observa le manège et sourit. Elle venait de comprendre le plan ingénieux de la simili. Elle continua à attaquer les oiseaux qui virent leur nombre baisser régulièrement. Mais bientôt, d'autres sortirent de leur cachette.

- A croire qu'ils ressuscitent…- blagua t-elle.

Maysa déploya son éventail.

- Tu as compris alors…- lui lança Xamy, esquissant un léger sourire.

Maysa hocha la tête, toute souriante. Elle sauta dans les airs et abattit son éventail dans le vide créant une magnifique rafale sur le mur de glace. Le vent crée par la guerrière de Praha Garden traversa le mur et se vit amplifier. De petites gouttelettes tombèrent sous le choc. Les 2 guerrières créèrent à elles-seul un grand vent froid. Ayant reçu le vent de plein fouet, le socle bleu s'arrêta et se mit à faire marche arrière, en direction de son cercle.

- Génial ! ça fonctionne ! - hurla Maysa, pleine de joie.

- Continue continue ! - ordonna Xamy, tout en maintenant et régénérant son mur de glace.

Sous les coups, le socle avançait toujours et bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Le vent était tellement froid et puissant que le socle réagissait au quart de tour et bien plus rapidement. Les oiseaux caquetèrent, vexées. Mais leur vent chaud ne servait plus à rien. Soudain, Alidae bondit en leur direction et tournoya sur elle-même en balançant une rafale de boule de feu. Ses lèvres bougeaient, indiquant qu'elle récitait une incantation mais impossible à entendre. Xamy et Maysa virent les oiseaux tomber au fond du gouffre. Plus aucun de ces volatiles ne revinrent. Alidae se réceptionna majestueusement et se retourna vers les oiseaux qui avaient désormais déserté les lieux.

- On peut dire que je les ai eus non ? - plaisanta t-elle.

- Alidae, tu es géniale ! C'était beau ! - lança Maysa du fond de la salle.

- J'avoue…- souffla Xamy.

Alidae sourit avant de retourner les félicitations :

- Merci mais ton plan fut ingénieux Xamy ! La force de Maysa et ta maîtrise de la glace font très bonne affaire ensemble !

- Chaos Élémentaire de glace…- corrigea Xamy.

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil ! - s'excusa Alidae.

Le socle alla se placer sous le cercle dans le même cliquetis que les autres. Soudain, un bruit de machine résonnait dans la salle.

- Wouah…je n'ose pas imaginer le mécanisme plein de chaînes qui se cache dans ce plafond ! - fit Maysa en levant la tête.

- Tu veux dire…dans le temple entier ? - observa Alidae.

Le mécanisme s'arrêta et la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Les trois guerrières rejoignirent vite fait la porte et y pénétrèrent. Là, un simple tourniquet.

- A toi l'honneur Maysa… - lança Alidae.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lança une petite rafale avec son éventail. Elles eurent l'impression que le vent traversa dans une vitesse vertigineuse toute la salle entière pour rejoindre la sortie.

- Mission accomplie ! - déclara Maysa.

Xamy créa un petit cercle blanc qui entoura les trois guerrières.

- Je vais nous téléporter, avant de partir, j'ai laissé des halos de glace de télé-transport.

- Pratique ! lança Alidae.

Les trois guerrières disparurent et revinrent à la salle circulaire.

- Bravo ! Vous avez réussi avec brio ! La deuxième porte s'est ouverte ! - félicita Linkario, concluant que la motivation n'était pas perdue pour les trois jeunes filles.

- Oui ! Ce fut assez…simple ! - lança Maysa.

- Oui, enfin…ce n'est pas facile non plus ! - conclut Alidae, en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

- Ce temple…ressemble à une machine géante…- observa Xamy

- …Et tu as raison, le système avec le vent chaud et le vent froid est régis par un mécanisme très complexe se trouvant…un peu partout ! - déclara Zelda.

- Partout ? - s'étonna Kesame, vous voulez dire…dans les murs, dans le sol…partout !?

- Oui…partout…

Kesame se tint la tête comme pour prévenir un mal de crâne. Son petit compagnon, Me-Tsu, observa son maître, perplexe. Le groupe s'était approché de Linkario. Ce dernier put conclure avec joie que tout le monde semblait être en pleine forme. Plus loin, Blood était à la même place. Couché sur une grande colonne de pierre qui s'était renversée sur le sol, il ne bougea pas. Xamy l'observa longuement, comme pour percer son secret. Linkario remarqua l'intensité de son regard, ce qui l'étonna un peu de la part de la simili.

- Bien ! - déclara t-il - la deuxième porte est ouverte… - puis ajouta en se tournant vers cette dernière - L'ascension du Temple de l'Air peut continuer !


	33. Chapter 32 Arc II - Souviens-toi

****_Ante Scriptum__ : Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Et oui je me remets au travail, profitant de la dernière semaine de vacances avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses. J'introduis ici, profitons-en, une petite subtilité présente dans ce travail de fiction collectif : les interludes, ou encore chapitre considérés comme trop courts dans la longueur moyenne requise, par faute de temps ou d'inspiration, mais intéressants néanmoins dans leur contenu. Je vous en livre ci-dessous un exemple._

_Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela fera toujours des heureux =)_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Interlude - Chapitre 32 :****Souviens-toi** (_Par Lenia41)_

Il y avait une légère pause avant d'attaquer la seconde salle, tout le monde était curieusement assez silencieux et sérieux, pour une fois. Il y avait quelques discussions assez discrètes, avec notamment Spirith qui ronchonnait entre ses dents de n'avoir pu être pris pour la précédente salle, Kesame qui se reposait des centaures et de leurs terribles coups, accompagné par son fidèle compagnon Me-Tsukiyo et son traditionnel foulard bleu autour du cou. Il y avait aussi Link et Zelda qui parlaient d'on ne savait trop quoi, sans doutes des dernières affaires sombres d'Hyrule ou des potins du jours, qui sait. Xamy semblait songeuse, comme perdu dans des pensées si vagues et si lointaines qu'elles en devenaient insaisissables pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Blood restait auprès de Linkario, qui lui devait être en train de méditer tranquillement dans un coin légèrement éloigné du centre du lieu de repos. Maysa, Leonid et Effy étaient rassemblés dans un même endroit, parlant à intervalles régulières, mais avec certains moments de silence. Tous étaient éloignés en apparence et pourtant un lien fort et invisible semblait les tenir serrés ensembles. Et c'est ce petit groupe qui semblait le plus actif, comme la fière guerrière Maysa fit remarquer à ses compagnons :

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange... c'est si calme, tout le monde semble... épuisé de quelque manière que ce soit !

Leonid à ce moment tourna son regard vers la simili Xamy, silencieuse comme très souvent, et répondait alors :

- Bah en même temps il n'y a pas que des excités dans le groupe ! Regardez Xamy, Blood, Linkario ou Alidae... ah non, c'est vrai, Alidae c'est un cas particulier... selon ses humeurs elle peut rentrer dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories !

S'il avait espéré faire rire, sa blague tomba à plat comme un pesant silence s'installait, et que pour le combler il essaya d'enchainer pour masquer sa bourde :

- Par contre... je trouve Alidae très... réservée depuis son retour de la salle. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne se tenait plus à l'écart des autres... pourquoi recommence-t'elle donc ?

Maysa était tout aussi perplexe alors que son regard se porta sur la jeune mage brune, reposant contre l'un des grands piliers du temple un peu plus loin, ses yeux bleus alors clos, comme si elle dormait ou elle méditait, avec une expression presque mélancolique au visage, très concentrée aussi apparement. La jeune femme était installée en tailleur. Elle n'avait ni parlé ni bougé depuis un moment qui commencait alors à se faire long selon les trois compagnons. Effy se risqua alors à demander :

- On ne devrait pas aller voir si elle a besoin d'aide ?

L'attention de ses deux comparses revint alors sur elle, et un peu gênée elle se reprit aussitôt :

- Enfin c'était juste une idée comme cela !

Autre silence, avant que Maysa ne se décidait et s'exclamait alors avec une réelle motivation :

- Bon puisque aucun d'entre vous n'est volontaire, je vais la voir !

Et la jeune guerrière de Prada Garden avanca alors vers la mage, silencieusement, alors que cette dernière ne la perçoit pas, trop concentrée sur sa mystérieuse tâche mentale... Alidae était en effet entrée dans une profonde transe méditative, pour harmoniser ses sphères élémentaires désorganisées et affolées depuis son arrivée dans ce monde étrange et leur rencontre malencontreuse avec Darkness... et Rulian. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Où était passée Alidae l'impitoyable quand Rulian était là ? La jeune mage élémentariste n'en sait rien, mais ne trouve aucune réponse à cette question éminament hautement philosophique et elle allait s'agacer quand elle tombait brusquement dans l'un de ses plus profonds états méditatifs, comme un esprit familier semblait l'appeler à lui d'une voix grave et paisible qu'elle connaissait :

**_"Alidae... Alidae !"_**

Une présence... Vensi ? Elle le sentait, il était proche, tout proche d'eux, son fier et fidèle compagnon de voyage depuis tant d'années... proche de leur monde, mais pas encore dans ce monde en dépit de ses incroyables pouvoirs spirituels. Mais dès qu'elle se concentre dessus, la présence de Vensi s'efface, comme dispersée dans la brise de la magie élémentaire... La jeune femme soupire d'impuissance intérieurement, ils avaient été si proches à cette tentative... réussiraient-ils un jour à se retrouver ? Ok, premier soucis classé, passons au deuxième... que pourrait-elle faire contre Darkness ? Ca... ellle y réfléchit intensément :

_"Dans la situation actuelle, ma spécialité dans l'élément feu est rendue inutile et même dangereuse pour nous, seule mon autre spécialité de Lumière pourrait servir, bien que plus difficilement contrôlable. Kesame est un spécialiste de l'eau, si nous allions nos pouvoirs avec la magie de glace de Xamy dans un timing parfait, nous pourrions causer une attaque très lourde en dégâts Quelqu'un protégeraient la princesse, et les autres pourraient attaquer avec la brèche qui serait engendrée... oui mais, c'est sans prendre en compte les terribles pouvoirs de ce démon... sa régénération entre autre."_

Elle souffle doucement dans la réalité, elle aurait encore une solution de secours mais qui serait loin de plaire à ses compagnons d'infortune... même si en cas de besoin elle n'hésiterait pas à l'employer :

_"Mes sorts niveau trois et quatre sont insuffisants, sur une échelle de cinq. Il faudrait donc que soit je pousse au maximum la combinaison des éléments, mais toute seule ce serait impossible, je n'ai pas la maîtrise parfaite de tous les éléments. C'est là que Rulian pourrait intervenir, si on pouvait le persuader de nous rejoindre ne serait-ce qu'un combat. Comme il est ma Némésis et maîtrise tout le reste, si on allie nos pouvoirs alors nous pourrions créer l'attaque élémentaire parfaite, l'Ultime Sort Interdit ! Le seul hic... c'est sa demande très forte en mana, je pourrais y rester tout comme Rulian... quoiqu'il a plus de chance que moi de survivre à cela... l'ultime sortilège... Apocalypse Élémentaire. Maître je sais que vous m'en aviez confié la garde, mais là... là j'ai peur que la situation soit suffisamment désespérée pour que je dusse l'utiliser dans les temps à venir... Darkness me fait peur, il est tordu et complètement fou !"_

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la voix réelle de Maysa qui l'appelait :

- Ohé Ali !** A-li-da-e !** Tu es encore parmi nous ?

La jeune mage sursauta un peu avant de rouvrir ses yeux bleus vifs et perçants tout en répondant avec un mince sourire d'excuse :

- Oui, j'étais... juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

La guerrière Maysa devine qu'il y a bien plus que cela, et alors que la mage se redressait, elle lui saisit gentiment le bras, fermement :

- Alidae, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais hein ? Si tu comptais faire quelque chose de risqué, tu en aviserais le groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Maysa n'est pas du tout convaincue par le sourire rassurant de la jeune mage qui, en riant légèrement, libéra son bras de la prise de Maysa :

- Bien entendu, je n'oserais rien vous cacher d'important ! Ne t'en fais pas... c'étaient juste des réflexions en l'air, rien d'important ! Tu viens ? On devrait rejoindre les autres, je crois que Linkario a quelque chose à nous communiquer... j'espère que c'est pour reprendre l'exploration du temple, je me sens débordante d'énergie à dépenser !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, les deux jeunes femmes reviennent vers Effy et Leonid, après quoi Alidae part au devant des autres en chantonnant des vers d'une langue inconnue d'un air joyeux anormal, et que Leonid ne glisse dans un murmure aux deux autres :

- Elle cache quelque chose, c'est certain.

Maysa ne peut s'empêcher de commenter alors en regardant intensément la mage dans son dos :

- C'est l'impression que j'en ai eu... mais ce qui me trouble plus ce sont les raisons qu'elle puisse avoir pour vouloir les masquer à ce point... peut être pour nous protéger d'une sombre réalité à venir ? Il y a des fois où j'aimerais rencontrer son formateur pour mieux la comprendre...

Quand à Alidae, elle allait rejoindre le groupe quand la Princesse Zelda attire son attention et ne lui murmure une mise en garde inquiète :

- Ne laissez pas vos amis trop longtemps dans le noir, ou ils risquent de ne pas comprendre ce que vous projetez et aggraver encore plus le choix difficile que vous avez entrepris. N'oubliez jamais ceci, Alidae : vos décisions peuvent avoir plus d'impact sur les autres que vous ne pouvez le penser !

A la grande surprise inquiète de la Princesse d'Hyrule, la jeune mage ne fait que sourire d'un air mystérieux avant de plaisanter avec finesse, quoique le regard bleu de l'élémentariste pourvu d'une pétillante lueur malicieuse et intelligente :

- Vous êtes fort perspicace, Princesse, et j'espère réellement que ce talent vous gardera de plus de dangers possibles. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais que ce je fais.

Alors que la mage s'approche de Linkario et des autres, Zelda ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer pour elle-même :

- Et c'est bien parce que vous le pensez que mon inquiétude est grande, Alidae... vous ne réalisez toujours pas que vous êtes un élément d'un tout qui ne doit pas être ébranlé... j'espère que vous le réaliserez à temps.


	34. Chapter 33 Arc II - La double tentation

**Chapitre 33 : La double****tentation**_(Par Linkario)_

Un vent glacial soufflait à présent dans le hall principal. Le groupe toujours troublé par l'attitude préoccupante de la jeune mage, il attendait patiemment la décision de Linkario sur le choix des guerriers pour la prochaine porte. Le sage semblait perturbé, pas seulement par Alidae. Il prêtait une attention particulière au vent qui s'engouffrait dans son pelage et semblait le tétaniser. Après mûre réflexion, il quitta son rocher et annonça son verdict :

- La prochaine salle est particulière. Il vous faudra une perspicacité et surtout une attention maximale. Maysa, tu seras accompagnée par Xamy, Leonid et Kesame. Oui, et de Me-Tsukiyo devant le regard suppliant du jeune ninja.

Le renard fut soudain secoué d'un violent spasme, qu'il tenta de camoufler. Seule la princesse Zelda semblait s'en être rendu compte.

- Sur ce, bon courage, - acheva Linkario.

Alors que les nominés avançaient fièrement vers la porte et que Alidae rechignait en connaissant la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas choisie, Linkario alla s'isoler en marchant précipitamment. Il se cacha derrière un gros rocher, se tordit de douleur, puis s'allongea, laissant les limbes du passé submerger la totalité de son être.

* * *

- **_Aurasphère !_**

Le grand Vigoroth s'écrasa contre le pilier d'une maison, qui s'écroula sur lui.

- Je vous hais, **je vous hais tous !** Raaaaaaah !

Il saisit un Galegon par sa Forte-Paume et l'éclata contre le sol. L'ancien village était désormais désert.

- Papa, Maman … Je vous ai vengés.

Plusieurs dizaines de cadavres de Pokémons K.O. jonchaient à présent la terre sur laquelle il avait grandi, partagé souffrance et joie avec des amis, une famille. Plus rien n'était. Seule sa colère avait subsisté. Soudain, même ce dernier sentiment le quitta : une voix douce et chaleureuse s'insinua dans son esprit.

**_« La vengeance, la colère et la haine sont des sentiments que tu te dois d'oublier, maintenant. »_**

La Triforce sur son ventre se mit à briller et toutes ses forces le quittèrent. Il s'écroula. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il se sentit vide et s'allongea sur l'herbe moelleuse, et apprécia la caresse du vent, et pensa à Vanita. Il avait appris à ne plus la chercher. Mais où était-elle ? Le vent redoubla brusquement d'intensité et devint très froid. Il changea progressivement de direction. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il fut face à Linkario, qui roula de quelques mètres sur l'herbe glissante, et se retrouva au sommet de la colline. Il s'agrippa et leva les yeux. Une vision d'horreur le submergea : dans une grande bulle d'air, un homme et une femme entouraient une adolescente qui pleurait. Vanita. Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Linkario, et de nouvelles forces lui vinrent : celles de la sagesse, de l'amour, de la justice. Il ignora le vent et fit un bon de 30 mètres en direction de la bulle. Plus il avançait, plus sa vitesse ralentissait.

- **Griffe acier ! Aurasphère ! …Vanitaaaaaaa !**! - hurla-t-il avec Mégaphone.

- Quelqu'un est en train de marteler notre bulle - dit une voix d'homme.

- … Cette voix ! - déclara Vanita - **Linkariooooo ! Aide-moi !**

- Encore cet insignifiant Pokémon ! - cria la mère de Vanita - Je t'avais ordonné de ne plus le voir.

- Linkario, tu m'entends ? Moi je ne t'entends pas, et je ne vois pas non plus.

- J'augmente la puissance du vent - dit le père.

Linkario pleura. Il multiplia ses attaques en y mettant tout son cœur mais ne parvint même pas à créer un petit trou dans le puissant sceau créé par les parents de Vanita. Il continua à hurler son nom, mais le vent l'emporta. Le désespoir le submergea, la puissance du vent l'écrasa en un clin d'œil, et il fut éjecté en plein vers son point d'origine à une vitesse de plus de cinq cent kilomètres par heures avant de s'encastrer dans la colline dans une explosion fulgurante. La colline ressemblait à présent à un volcan éteint dans lequel gisait Linkario, inconscient.

* * *

Au moment même où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, l'atmosphère sembla se nimber de mystère. La salle était énorme, rectangulaire. Maysa, Leonid, Xamy, Kesame et Me-Tsukiyo avancèrent prudemment. La salle était en granit, avec de temps en temps de petites embouchures dans les murs, à peine assez grands pour laisser passer un petit rongeur où une chauve-souris. Sinon, seule demeurait une porte derrière laquelle il devait y avoir le levier. Elle était gigantesque et unique en son genre : sa clenche était remplacée par un grand bouton vert, et devant elle flottaient des lettres formant le mot « tentation ».

- What's the fuck ? - dit Leonid - Où sont les ennemis ?

Maysa avait déjà sorti son éventail et créa une bourrasque, qui changea de place les lettres. Leonid tira une balle sur la clenche qui émit un son très grave.

- Oups ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise ...

Un bruit sourd ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, comme si les murs tremblaient. Puis soudain jaillirent des hordes de rats volants par toutes les embouchures : ils avaient des canines acérées et étonnamment surdéveloppées. Xamy, ayant anticipé le coup, eut le temps de faire une multitude de petits cure-dents de glace et les envoya rapidement, et tua une vingtaine de rongeurs. Mais ils étaient si nombreux : plusieurs centaines, voire un millier.

- Kesame, Leonid, couvrez-moi ! s'exclama la simili.

Les deux garçons obéirent et elle commença à construire un gros mur de glace autour de Maysa et la porte mystérieuse. La jeune guerrière du Praha Garden eut l'air de comprendre.

- Ok, je vais essayer de reconstituer le bon mot.

- Essaye de valider seulement quand tu es sûre. Ce doit être un mot qui veut dire quelque chose.

Le mur de glace complètement érigé, Xamy laissa la jeune femme se concentrer et retourna aider ses deux camarades.

* * *

Linkario reprit ses esprits deux semaines plus tard. Evidemment, plus aucune trace de Vanita.  
Il se téléporta de la colline et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ses membres encore courbaturés, il s'agenouilla. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant de s'écraser silencieusement dans l'herbe brunie par la terre que le choc avait dégagé.

- Je n'arrive même pas à la protéger … Je suis trop faible …"

**_" Tu as fait mieux que n'importe qui, Linkario"_**

- Vas-tu finir par me dire qui tu es, à la fin ?! J'aimerais bien savoir à qui est cette fois qui passe son temps à me parler !"

_**" Je suis l'esprit égaré de la princesse Zelda. Oui, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais je suis en toi. En se dépouillant de son fragment ce soir-là, elle s'est séparée d'une partie d'elle-même. Je suis cette partie. Mais maintenant, je suis avec toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul, Linkario. Les deux parents de Vanita sont de grands élémentaux du Vent. Ils vieillissent et doivent apprendre à leur fille les devoirs d'un élémental et à vivre dans un temple. Tu ne pouvais rien contre eux, ils font partie des êtres les plus puissants de la planète. Leur temple est toute en haut de la montagne. Tu ne pourras pas y aller seul. Darkness sait que seuls les élémentaux peuvent le tenir en grand respect et le vaincre. Il se sera arrangé pour ne pas qu'ils se rassemblent. Va te chercher des compagnons à rallier à ta cause. Si Darkness possède le dernier fragment, il sera infiniment puissant, peut-être même plus que Ryuji."**_

- Mais enfin Ryuji ... Et puis le fait que Blood ...

**_"Calme-toi, je peux lire tes pensées, tu n'as vraiment pas à te préoccuper. Il t'aidera forcément : il a autant d'intérêt que toi à pénétrer dans les temples des élémentaux. Après, fait marcher ta bonne étoile, et bien vite tu pourras mettre fin à cette quête. Mais la route entre chaque temple est longue, et bien des embuscades pourront potentiellement avoir raison de toi. Es-tu prêt, Linkario ?"_**

La question lui sembla inutile, mais il fit disparaître cette pensée de peur d'irriter la princesse.

- Oui. Et toi ?

Il entendit un éclat de rire dans sa tête.

_**"Tu es très futé. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas me séparer de toi, et puis je sens que ton esprit va m'être d'une compagnie très agréable. Pour commencer, trouve des compagnons, Blood, puis commencez par le temple de l'eau, il est le plus simple. Darkness étant un élémental de feu, il aura moins de pouvoir sur Aquarlequin : plus tôt vous l'aurez dans votre troupe, mieux ce sera. J'ai entendu dire que sa compagnie était très agréable. Allez, reprend des forces. On a le temps, nous partirons quand tu te seras reposé, inutile de négocier. "**_

Le renard bleu acquiesça et remua pour trouver une position agréable.

_« Je vais devoir supporter qu'elle me donne des ordres à longueur de journée, pensa-t-il, je ne sais pas si je l'accepterai longtemps ... De quel droit est-elle dans ma tête, et puis d'abord, je suis capable de partir tout de suite. Et en plus elle ne ...»_

_**"N'oublie pas que je peux lire tes pensées - dit la princesse. Dors bien. "**_

Linkario regretta ses paroles. Le vent avait totalement disparu, l'air semblait suffoquant et insupportable. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

* * *

- **_Ice Shield_** !

Une dizaine de rongeurs vint s'aplatir sur la plaque de glace. Me-Tsukiyo bondissait dans tous les sens en crachant. Il saisit un des rats mutants et le croqua à pleines dents, et se lécha les babines de délice.  
Maysa se creusait les méninges et remuait les lettres dans tous les sens.

- Mmmh, tentation ... Il n'y a pas encore trop de lettres, cela devrait facilement se résoudre. Non, pas ça, pas ça - dit-elle en changeant une énième fois de place les lettres flottantes.

Elle s'assit et soupira. Ses camarades étaient littéralement submergés par les créatures, bien trop nombreuses. Leonid vidait des dizaines de chargeurs de diverses balles, Kesame créait des siphons devant les embouchures, et Xamy empêchait les rats de détériorer le mur de glace. Ils furent bientôt acculés contre ce mur, en se débattant comme des diables.

- Maysa, dépêche-toi ! - hurla Kesame.

La guerrière du Praha Garden commença à s'angoisser sérieusement et à remuer les lettres sans réfléchir. Le temps leur était compté.

- **Maysa, attention !**! - hurla Leonid.

Les monstres avaient créé un petit trou dans le mur de glace, et sans l'appel de Leonid, la demoiselle se serait fait briser la nuque. Elle envoya voler les lettres en se retournant et mit par réflexe son éventail devant elle. Le rat s'aplatit dessus avant de glisser, inconscient.

- Maysa, continue, je bouche le trou - déclara Xamy.

La jeune guerrière du Praha Garden redoubla de concentration.

- Surtout, fais attention - insista Kesame.

Maysa resta abasourdie. Mais quelle évidence ! Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle entendait ce mot de la journée. Linkario avait lui-même souligné ce mot avant leur expédition. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Elle décida de mettre cette question dans un coin de sa tête, et arrangea les lettres pour former le mot « attention ».

- Trouvé ! - s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

... Avant de voir que ses compagnons étaient en grande difficulté. Me-Tsukiyo saignait abondamment de l'épaule droite, Leonid avait des morsures sur les mains, Xamy avait des griffures sur les jambes, et Kesame portait les marques des canines acérées sur son oreille gauche ensanglantée. Maysa ne perdit pas une seconde, et envoya voler le rat qu'elle avait assommé sur l'interrupteur. Il y eut un bruit sourd, le bouton devint vert et la porte s'ouvrit. De gros courants d'air puissants commencèrent à aspirer les rats par les embouchures. En une dizaine de secondes, la horde de rongeurs avait quitté les lieux, les cadavres et le sang aussi. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, et entrèrent dans la salle.

- A toi d'activer le levier, Maysa, tu as été brillante - dit Kesame en se tenant l'oreille.

La guerrière sourit, et l'activa. Le groupe sortit en boitant mais joyeusement de la salle. Alidae, suivie par tous les autres sauf Zelda et Linkario vint immédiatement s'enquérir de la mission, sûrement pour faire oublier son comportement. Alors que Maysa racontait tout et que ses compagnons allaient se reposer, la princesse Zelda intervint :

- Faites moins de bruit ! Il dort déjà assez mal !

- Mais, de qui tu parles ? - s'étonna Kesame.

- … Venez voir.

* * *

Linkario courait à perdre haleine. L'autre gagnait du terrain, et consumait la forêt comme une vulgaire bûche de cheminée. Soudain, une boule de feu l'atteignit à la tête. Il vacilla avant de s'écrouler face contre terre.

- **Ha ah ha** ! Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide, assez naïf, pour croire que tu pouvais gagner cette guerre ? Ce n'est pas la tienne, jeune Pokémon. Je n'aurais même pas eu à me choisir des capacités de mes fragments pour te battre. J'apprécie néanmoins que tu sois parvenu à me tenir tête, j'aurais pulvérisé n'importe quel énergumène de ton espèce en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- ...

- Réponds ! - insista Darkness en lui collant la face contre la terre aride.

- ... Sache que je m'appelle ... Linkario.

Le renard bleu étouffait. Puis il y eut un bruissement de pas feutrés. Quelqu'un était là. Hurlement de rage. C'était impossible, ce n'était pas lui. Un éclair rouge et or. Il fut libéré, et roula sur le côté sans avoir besoin de regarder son sauveur. Darkness alla s'aplatir dans un arbre mort. Son agresseur était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge, et avait les cheveux blonds. Il se dressait entre Linkario et l'élémental, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Sa renommée dépassait les frontières d'Hyrule.

- … Blood - dit simplement Darkness.

- …  
- Pourquoi as-tu hurlé ? On te dit muet.

- …

- Contente-toi de t'écarter de ce renard insipide, je ne veux pas te faire mal, tenta de bluffer l'être de feu.

Blood ne bougea pas d'un cil, puis sortit son fourreau. Darkness arma un point de feu, mais une Blood Tornado vint le percuter de plein fouet et l'envoya rouler à quelques dizaines de mètres. Le chasseur de primes bondit dans sa direction et le roua de coup de fourreau.

- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à Linkario - dit Blood en lui écrasant la tête avec le pied.

Des explosions retentirent sur le corps de Darkness, qui hurla de douleur.

- Tu as commis une erreur. Si tu me bats, je deviens plus fort, et je te rattraperai bientôt - cracha Darkness tant bien que mal.

Le chasseur de primes s'écarta et Darkness se transforma en météore, avant de s'envoler. Blood alla rejoindre Linkario, qui utilisait Soin. Malgré cela, il faisait pitié à voir, on pouvait constater sa douleur, et sa solitude était percevable quand on le regardait dans les yeux.

- Blood. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Je te dois la vie. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Linkario mit sa main sur son crâne pour tenter de percevoir ses pensées, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler. Dès l'instant où sa paume effleura son visage, le Pokémon fut secoué par un spasme énorme. Son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur et il s'évanouit. Blood l'emporta et le déposa dans un buisson touffu. Il prit un arbre mort et grava ces mots sur le tronc : « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, ça aurait pu te tuer. Continue ton chemin : de près ou de loin, je te surveille. »

Il posa l'arbre à côté du renard, et partit, mains dans les poches.

* * *

Linkario ouvrit les yeux. Tout le groupe était à son chevet, inquiet.

- Désolé - dit il - je manque de sommeil ces temps-ci. Je constate que vous avez réussi, c'est excellent.

- Linkario, pas de cachotteries entre nous - déclara Maysa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Allez vous reposer, je dois décider des guerriers pour la prochaine porte.

Tout le groupe obéit, sauf Maysa qui continua de fixer le Pokémon.

- Et tu lui reproches son comportement - dit la jeune fille en montrant du doigt Alidae - Tu nous caches trop de choses. Les spasmes pendant ton sommeil montrent que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Reste en dehors de ça.

- D'accord. Mais tôt ou tard, le voleur se confesse. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : tu savais ce que la porte renfermait. Tu as bien insisté sur le mot « attention » avant notre départ. Et ça, on saura bientôt pourquoi. Il faut que tu nous le dises, Linkario. On est une équipe. Sur ce, bonne réflexion.

Maysa rejoignit les autres. Linkario s'isola. Il avait hâte de boucler le temple, mais les autres ne savaient pas pourquoi. Pouvait-il leur dire ? Il ne trouvait pas le courage. Et puis, tôt ou tard, ils le sauront, lorsqu'il la verrait à nouveau. Après tant d'années … Enfin, il mit ça de côté dans sa tête, médita pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, et commença à réfléchir aux combattants pour la prochaine porte.


	35. Chapter 34 Arc II - Les limites de Blood

**Chapitre 34 : Limites de Blood** _(Par Démon)_

Linkario s'approcha du groupe et révéla les noms des guerriers qu'il voulait pour cette troisième porte :

- Cette fois-ci, Maysa, Effy, Spirith et Blood iront activer le levier.

Et le sage alla retrouver sa tranquillité. Tout le monde échangea des regards intrigués : Linkario n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette... Mais comme à son habitude, Blood ignora les réactions de ses camarades et ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir très large, dont on ne pouvait cependant pas voir le bout. Il semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de la montagne, dans une pente très douce... Le courant de vent chaud s'engouffra à travers la porte, et Maysa le prit au piège dans son éventail.

- C'est quand même flippant que Linkario ne nous ait rien dit à propos de cette salle - dit-elle en prenant la tête du groupe.

- Bah, j'imagine qu'il a le droit d'éprouver des sentiments lui aussi - plaisanta Effy - Mais je suis tout de même d'accord : ne rien savoir de cette épreuve m'angoisse un peu...

Spirith eut un petit rire et déclara :

- Peu importe l'épreuve. Qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi ou d'une énigme, ou des deux, nous en viendrons à bout.

Après une centaine de mètres, le tunnel se mit à faire de rapides colimaçons et à s'enfoncer largement dans le sol. La pente était devenue très raide, à tel point qu'Effy glissa et entraîna ses camarades dans sa chute. Ils dévalèrent le tunnel à toute vitesse avant de se faire éjecter dans une petite salle cubique de trois mètres sur trois.

- Bordel - jura Spirith en se redressant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, par là où ils venaient de tomber. Il semblait impossible de remonter : la pente était verticale. Cependant, le levier était tout simplement sur le mur, prêt à être activé.

- Ca doit être un piège - dit Maysa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, sans aucun doute - acquiesça Effy - Mais on est tout de même forcés de l'abaisser.

- D'accord avec la petite - dit Spirith, qui réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Le passage était bien trop étroit pour faire passer plus d'une personne à la fois. Déjà que Spirith s'était bloqué, mais avait « forcé le passage » en raison des autres qui le poussaient par-dessus en tombant également...

- Je baisse le levier - dit Effy, et elle s'exécuta.

Un « clic » retentit, et le sol se mit à trembler. Blood écarquilla les yeux. Le plafond se mettait à descendre sur eux, à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante...

- Zut ! s'écria Maysa. Vite, tous en dessous du trou !

- Mais tu es folle ? - protesta Effy - Il est bien trop étroit pour que nous puissions y passer tous les quatre... trois d'entre nous se feraient écraser !

- Tu ne peux pas te téléporter, Spirith ? - demanda la guerrière de Praha Garden.

- Je pourrais, si l'air n'était pas saturé d'ondes anti-magie ! - grogna le dragon.

Le plafond força Spirith à s'accroupir. Était ce la fin ? Dans un ultime réflexe, Blood poussa les deux filles, suffisamment fines, dans le petit interstice de survie. Puis il fit un petit signe à Spirith, et ensemble, ils tentèrent de repousser le plafond à la force de leurs bras et de leurs jambes.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes fous ! - glapit Effy, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Vous inquiétez pas - gronda Spirith tandis que ses muscles tressaillaient - Vous inquiétez pas, on ne mourra pas ici ! Vous, essayez de remonter !

La pression fit éclater un bras de Spirith. Mais Blood tenait toujours bon. Sa faculté de contrôle de chaque atome de son corps le rendaient tellement résistant à la pression que ses muscles gonflèrent de trois fois leur taille, déchirant son manteau et son T-shirt au passage. Mais il y avait pire que ça : le plafond se mit à se fissurer tout autour de l'endroit que Blood contenait. Soudain, de l'air s'échappa des fissures dans de puissants jets. Maysa eut alors une idée : elle libéra le courant chaud de son éventail, et l'air alentour devint surchauffé, à tel point qu'il bloqua le mécanisme en forçant un passage vers le haut.

- Bien joué ! - s'exclama Spirith, tandis que Blood s'effondrait sur le sol, du sang coulant de petits trous partout dans ses bras et son torse.

Maintenant, il faut s'échapper avant que la pression ne fasse tout sauter... Il plaça Blood sur son épaule valide et projeta les deux jeunes femmes vers le haut, afin qu'elles puissent reprendre pied sur le tunnel en colimaçon. Spirith sauta juste à temps pour éviter l'explosion résultant de l'accumulation d'air chaud sous le mécanisme. Cette explosion rompit les bases du tunnel ouvragé, et il commença à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la montagne en tournant sur lui-même, dans un vacarme terrible.

- Vite, il faut remonter avant que le passage ne soit bloqué ! - s'époumona Effy en se précipitant en haut du tunnel.

Mais des Stalfos s'échappaient régulièrement de grosses fissures qui se créaient dans les murs. Effy, petite et rapide, parvenait à les mettre au tapis sans problème, mais Spirith, alourdi par le corps de Blood et invalide de son bras droit, ne pouvait rien faire que foncer tête baissée dans la masse, se prenant des coups d'épée dans le museau, les jambes, le poitrail... Quant à Maysa, elle ne parvenait pas à se battre tout en avançant. A ce rythme, le tunnel allait les entraîner avec lui au fin fond de la montagne... Blood ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il évanoui... ? Ah oui... il avait forcé sur le contrôle de son corps. Il ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. La dernière fois qu'il avait été amoché comme ça, ç'avait été contre Darkness... Darkness... Darkness... Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir... Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son camarade dans une ébauche de douleurs. Puis, il saisit son fourreau, dont la lanière cisaillait son torse nu. Puis il envoya valdinguer des hordes de Stalfos contre les murs.

- Hey, Blood ! Ca suffit ! Tu es trop salement amoché pour te battre ! - tonna le dragon, qui s'était arrêté pour suivre le spectacle.

Mais Blood lui fit signe de partir. Il ruisselait de sang, mais semblait sûr de lui. S'il ne retenait pas les Stalfos, les autres n'auraient aucune chance de rejoindre la sortie...

- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux... - grommela son ami, et il le laissa seul.

Blood faisait face à une centaine de squelettes armés d'épée, sur un terrain en pente à 20%, environ. Il para les attaques de quatre Stalfos en même temps, puis expédia une dizaine d'entre eux à l'état d'ossements d'un seul coup de pied. Son sang se déversait rapidement sur le sol, faisant déraper quelques squelettes, tout en entraînant quelques autres dans leur glissade. C'était pas bon. Du tout. Si Blood perdait la dernière goutte de son sang, alors... Maysa et Effy arrivèrent au niveau du tunnel rectiligne, qui ployait dangereusement sous l'action du tunnel en colimaçon. Spirith les rejoignit en quelques secondes.

- Où est Blood ? - s'enquit Maysa, visiblement furieuse qu'il ne soit pas toujours sur l'épaule du dragon.

- Il a décidé de nous laisser le temps de monter - souffla-t-il.

- Mais quel abruti... - marmonna Maysa, avant de redescendre dans le tunnel pour prêter main forte à son compagnon.

Effy voulut l'en empêcher, mais Spirith lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait « Laisse-là, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ». La guerrière de Praha Garden rattrapa bientôt son ami, qui se battait avec acharnement. Cependant ses blessures étaient tout bonnement affreuses... à force de forcer sur son corps dans des proportions surhumaines, les pores de la peau laissaient s'échapper du sang, et les blessures mineures projetaient un véritable flot de sang. Blood était tout blanc : il ne devait s'être presque totalement vidé de son sang.

- **Blood** ! - hurla Maysa, en expédiant une rafale sur les squelettes, qui allèrent tous s'écraser au fond du tunnel.

Elle se précipita vers le chasseur de primes. Celui-ci s'effondra dans ses bras, les yeux mi-clos, tandis que des pierres et de la poussière tombaient des fissures dans le plafond.

- Blood ! - répéta-t-elle en secouant l'homme dans ses bras - Blood ! Ressaisis-toi !

Mais l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait plus qu'une cinquantaine de centilitres de sang dans son corps. Tandis que ses blessures les plus graves se refermaient d'elles-mêmes, ses yeux se fermaient eux aussi... Des larmes de désespoir et de rage coulèrent sur les joues de la guerrière de Praha Garden. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et son ami mourait dans ses bras... se vidant de son sang...  
Blood puisa dans ses ultimes ressources pour essuyer les larmes de son amie avec sa main droite. Maysa posa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Reste avec moi, Blood... je t'en prie, reste avec moi...

ZAS ! Maysa ouvrit les yeux. L'éclair qui venait de la submerger l'avait projetée à terre. Enfin, elle ne savait même pas si ce sur quoi elle reposait était de la terre... ça ne ressemblait à rien. En fait, ce n'était rien. Il n'y avait que du noir à perte de vue. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir ses mains et ses vêtements... mais où diable était-elle passée ? Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, et se retourna précipitamment. Blood était derrière elle, allongé face contre terre, toujours torse nu, mais sans aucune blessure. Sans aucune trace de sang. Elle se jeta sur lui comme une fusée.

- Blood ! Réveille-toi !

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le secoua comme un prunier. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement. Et fut surpris de la voir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? - s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

Maysa n'en crut pas ses oreilles : Blood lui parlait, avec une voix douce, une voix sublime... celle d'un homme pur et innocent. Celle d'un homme qui n'a jamais connu le tourment ou la douleur.

- Mais, tu... parles ? - s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

Le chasseur de primes prit un air à moitié désolé, et à moitié soulagé.

- Oui, je parle... normalement - ajouta-t-il - Ici, je peux parler sans ressentir de douleur, sans même en exprimer.

Maysa eut un déclic.

- Oui, au fait... où sommes-nous ? - demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Blood lui attrapa la main gauche, et elle sursauta légèrement.

- Tu es dans mon esprit, Maysa.

Elle fit des yeux ronds et resta muette.

- Quand je perds la dernière goutte de mon sang, je me réfugie ici, - expliqua Blood en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son amie - C'est un endroit où la colère et la souffrance ne viennent jamais. Et c'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien...

Il marqua une petite pause en regardant tristement vers le bas.

- Je suis désolé que tu soies entrée avec moi... - continua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est plutôt agréable, ici...

- Je te l'accorde. Mais tu n'es pas censée être là. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur...

- Comment ça ? - s'inquiéta la guerrière, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

- Tout intrus est éliminé sans pitié - déclara le jeune homme - Enfin, en général... il se trouve que finalement, tu n'es pas en danger.

Maysa afficha un visage exprimant son manque total de compréhension, et le chasseur de primes tenta de se montrer plus explicite :

- Disons que... mon « moi » ne te considère pas comme un intrus. En fait, tu es carrément... une partie de moi. Ne sois pas effrayée par ce que je viens de dire ! C'est juste que... enfin, disons que... je t'apprécie, quoi.

Il rougit en prononçant ces mots, et la jeune guerrière ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci - dit-elle simplement, en saisissant l'autre main de son ami.

Blood écarquilla les yeux. Ses oreilles étaient devenues toutes rouges. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un temps infini. L'atmosphère noire autour d'eux s'éclaircit de plus en plus, pour au final devenir blanche. Et tout s'arrêta. ZAS. Maysa ouvrit les yeux : elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. De Blood. Elle l'observa rapidement : il avait retrouvé son apparence normale et semblait en pleine forme. Visiblement, ce séjour dans son esprit avait eu un effet salvateur et régénérateur... En voyant qu'elle était revenue à elle, Blood la reposa à terre et ils continuèrent à courir vers la sortie, où Spirith et Effy les attendaient.

- Enfin, on se demandait ce que vous faisiez ! - rumina Spirith en les voyant arriver - Vite, **Vite** , le sol s'effondre ! Il faut passer la porte !

Et tous ensemble, au moment même où le tunnel s'effondrait, ils sautèrent dans la salle où les attendaient les autres membres du groupe.

- Alors ? - dit Leonid.

- Activé - affirma Effy.

Blood échangea un regard avec Maysa, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Maysa était désormais liée à Blood, plus que n'importe qui.


	36. Chapter 35 Arc II - Esprit du Vent,

**Chapitre 35 : esprit du vent... dévoile la face cachée de mon coeur !** _(Par Lenia)_

Alidae avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa méditation, ses sphères élémentaires curieusement apaisées depuis le bref passage de Vensi dans son esprit, elle n'avait parlé de son existence à personne, l'existence de cet être fabuleux avec qui elle avait signé un pacte spirituel il y a bien longtemps de cela... en effet, comme elle maîtrisait presque les sphères élémentaires, elle vieillissait beaucoup plus longtemps, c'était une des capacités des élémentaristes... son maître par exemple lui avait vécu des centaines d'années, parcouru beaucoup de pays, de mondes différents, avant la sinistre chute de l'Ordre des Chevaliers mystiques dont elle était l'une des rares descendants restant, avec Rulian, le chevalier noir déchu. Elle daigna redresser ses yeux quand elle vit Maysa, Blood, Spirith et Effy revenir de la salle, ne montrant rien des profonds développements internes qu'elle avait mûrit, et se rapprocha du groupe, tandis que Leonid lui lança comme une boutade :

- Tu daignes enfin sortir de ton isolement, Alidae ? Pas trop tôt !

La jeune mage ne répondit rien de plus qu'un hochement d'épaules et un léger sourire, avant de glisser avec un rire légèrement forcé et contraint :

- Allons bon, Leonid, il vaut mieux pour les mages de méditer dès qu'il en est possible! Cela renforce leurs capacités et améliore leur concentration.

Elle savait rien qu'à leurs regards qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, mais en aucun cas ils ne devaient douter de sa loyauté envers le groupe et son but, et la jeune mage était bien déterminée à le leur prouver... concrètement. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés auprès de Linkario, pour décider de qui irait à la prochaine porte, la quatrième. Bien entendu, il va de soi que Spirith, Blood et Effy en seront dispensés. Le sage lucario commença alors à énoncer :

- Bon, pour la prochaine salle, je propose que, pour accompagner Maysa, ce soient Leonid, Kesame, Xamy et...

Une voix claire perça alors l'assemblée, calme et sûre d'elle, interrompant le sage lucario :

- J'irais, Linkario. Je tiens à les accompagner pour cette salle, l'inaction commence à m'exaspérer quelque peu.

Le regard du sage lucario, perçant et d'un rouge doré, se fixa sur la jeune mage élémentaire qui venait de l'interrompre, et plongea son regard acéré dans celui d'Alidae, son repli d'il y a quelques heures n'avait plût à personne, mais ce qu'il trouva dans ce regard d'azur le surprit : une immense détermination, brûlante et intense, et curieusement une sorte de sagesse incompréhensible pour l'heure. Il hésita un certain moment avant de concéder :

- Bien, alors Maysa, Leonid, Kesame, Xamy et Alidae iront dans la salle, ne tardons pas !

Le petit groupe partit à la conquête de la quatrième salle n'était curieusement pas très unis, Leonid se méfiait de la jeune mage qui avait été si froide et cachait des choses, un fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il glissa à Kesame qui était auprès de Me-Tsu tandis que Alidae restait en arrière :

- T'es sûr qu'on peut se fier à elle ? Si cela se trouve...

Kesame lui répondit d'un geste d'épaule qu'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'ils devaient hélas lui donner le bénéfice du doute, elle avait peut-être ses raisons. Maysa préféra ne pas intervenir, concentrée à protéger le précieux vent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac et Leonid pesta :

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

La voix soudaine et calme de la jeune femme fit arrêter les deux jeunes gens, qui se retournèrent pour revenir vers Xamy et Alidae arrêtées près d'un pan du sombre couloir où étaient incrustées d'étranges symboles illisibles pour Leonid, Xamy et Kesame :

- C'est quoi ces dessins, de la déco intérieure ? - demanda ironiquement le premier des deux jeunes hommes

Xamy fit un simple et silencieux haussement d'épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas, tandis que Kesame opina de la même manière :

- Je ne pense pas... ça doit être un message, mais je ne sais le lire... Alidae, tu sembles y comprendre quelque chose... je me trompe ?

La jeune mage était en effet concentrée sur les étranges symboles, avant que sa voix ne répliqua avec une étrange émotion si inhabituelle de la jeune chevalière mystique :

- Oui. Ce sont des runes de mon ancienne guilde... de l'Ordre disparu des chevaliers mystiques ... reculez !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions que la main fine de la jeune femme se posa sur les symboles, tandis que l'aura dorée réapparut un bref moment, un symbole en forme d'étoile à six branches se traçant en lignes dorées sur le mur sombre et froid, laissant apparaître des runes que la jeune mage s'empressa de traduire :

_ "Les chemins conduisant à la vérité sont invisibles pour les yeux, mais pas pour l'âme. Ceux qui sont aveuglés tomberont dans les abysses les plus profondes aux tourments infinis, les autres devront braver les obstacles menant à ce que vous cherchez..."_

Leonid soupira bruyamment avant de faire remarquer avec cynisme alors que le mur disparaissait pour laisser entrevoir un fin passage qui descendait assez abruptement :

- T'es sûre d'avoir bien traduit au moins ?

Tandis que Kesame les regardait d'un air exaspéré et que Xamy restait assez neutre mais impatiente de poursuivre, Alidae passa devant Leonid en lui répliquant avec froideur et fermeté :

- Tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance, des fois ?

- Je ne ferais pas confiance à une cachottière comme toi, qui sait si tu ne nous prépares pas un coup fourré dans le dos !

Sentant une violente dispute commencer à grimper en voyant le visage empourpré et enflammé de la jeune mage, Kesame vint pour retenir Leonid et Xamy pour contenir Alidae alors que les deux semblaient vouloir en venir aux mains, et le ninja essaya de leur rendre raison :

- Ça suffit, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer, nous devons rester unis !

Il y eut un long et pesant silence avant que les deux se dégagèrent avec force et restèrent à bonne distance de l'un et de l'autre en restant mutuellement sur les nerfs, comme Alidae lança froidement à Leonid :

- Si tu te servais correctement de tes neurones, tu te douterais que je ne fais rien sans une bonne raison, imbécile !

Mais avant que Leonid ne puisse rageusement répliquer, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle en question, ayant suivi l'étroit boyau des ombres, et il s'agissait d'une mince bande de terre avant un ravin apparemment sans fin, et Kesame s'approcha tout au bord du ravin en question, commentant :

- Et ben... c'est bien gentil tout cela, mais on fait comment pour y accéder ? On cherche à l'aveuglette ?

Le jeune ninja regarda de ses yeux vairons la petite équipe, et constata que seuls Me-Tsu, Xamy et lui semblaient être réellement concentrés sur leurs objectifs, Alidae et Leonid se jetant des regards noirs qui se défiaient et s'attaquaient comme la foudre de Zeus, avant que son regard prononcé ne les fassent se concentrer un peu et que la jeune mage réponde avec une mauvaise humeur évidente :

- Mauvaise idée, rappelez vous de l'énigme... un seul faux-pas et nous tombons dans le vide. Je pense... que le chemin doit être invisible, et que certains sentiers doivent être piégés. Des ennemis volants doivent aussi nous attendre de pied ferme... ou peut-être un seul ennemi assez coriace... mais la traversée ne va pas être de tout repos ! Bref on ne doit pas se disperser pour des futilités, n'est ce pas ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à Leonid, faisant échapper un grommellement énervé de ce dernier et un soupir profond de Kesame. Allaient-ils y arriver ou pas ? Parce avec ces deux-là remontés l'un contre l'autre... Ça promettait d'être explosif ! C'est alors que son louveteau tira sur sa manche en glapissant gentiment pour attirer son attention, et trotta jusqu'à un certain endroit du ravin en aboyant avec plus de force. De mauvaise humeur Leonid lança :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?

- Qu'on le suive, il doit savoir avec son flair où est la bonne route ! Allez les amis, ne perdons pas plus de temps et suivons-le !

De bon ou de mauvais grès, le quatuor s'avança prudemment dans le vide, avec quelques frayeurs durant la traversée sur le mince chemin invisible, quelques hésitations de Me-Tsu et quelques volatiles agressifs heureusement incinérés par des boules de feu, tués avec des pics de glace ou des balles de revolver. Mais ils arrivèrent finalement à l'autre bout de la salle, où attendait gentiment un interrupteur. Leonid tout heureux s'exclama alors en tendant la main vers le mécanisme :

- Et ben, c'était pas trop dur pour une fois !

Kesame était justement, tout comme Alidae, assez étonné que cela soit aussi simple, et Xamy se rapprocha de Leonid avant de le pousser brusquement sur le côté sans le moindre avertissement, arrachant à ce dernier une plainte agacée :

- Hé mais qu'est ce qui te pr... heeeeein c'est quoi ce truc ?!

Un immense esprit des airs en forme de grand oiseau immatériel, une sorte de phénix des airs, avec des rafales à la place des flammes et des yeux d'un gris froid et agressif, venait de frôler Leonid et l'aurait probablement gravement blessé si Xamy ne l'avait pas poussé. En outre, l'interrupteur était entouré d'une barrière de vent impossible à briser. Le message était clair : terrasser le monstre immatériel pour continuer. Le piaf restait hors de portée, dans les airs, et lançant un cri perçant et terrifiant, tandis que de puissantes rafales manquèrent de renverser la petite équipe. Xamy fit apparaître l'aura de ses arcanes et l'atmosphère autour d'eux se refroidit singulièrement :

- Notre ennemi... à réduire en poussière.

Leonid sortit et commença à viser avec ses pistolets tandis que Kesame prépara des shurikens et concentra sa magie, et que Alidae dégaina vivement sa lame de feu, murmurant pour elle-même :

- L'air bat la terre qui bat l'eau qui bat le feu qui bat l'air. Ce combat sera donc celui des flammes ardentes ! **_Esprits du feu, jumeaux de la Flamme Éternelle moi Alidae Fern, je fais appel à vous et invoque vos pouvoirs, qu'ils renforcent la lame flamboyante par laquelle j'ai été liée à vous !_**

Deux grandes flammes apparurent à sa gauche et à sa droite, avant de révéler deux esprits de feu informes, qui fusionnèrent avec sa lame dont les flammes virèrent au bleu d'azur, un feu très chaud et très pur. Puis, dans un signal silencieux, les guerriers se dispersèrent quand la créature fondit sur eux, et Kesame lança ses Shurikens, que la créature esquiva sans peine, ainsi que les balles de Leonid qui créèrent un brouillard autour de l'esprit de l'air, mais qui put parer le "Fire Impact" renforcé d'Alidae et repoussa violemment cette dernière contre la roche de la falaise. Xamy essaya d'en profiter pour bondir sur la créature immatérielle, mais cette dernière s'évapora dans les airs et la lame de glace traversa le vide. Longtemps ils tentèrent toutes leurs techniques, solitairement d'abord, avant de tenter d'audacieuses combinaisons, que ce soit Leonid avec Xamy pour des balles renforcées de pics de glace ou Alidae et Kesame pour une vague d'eau bouillante à souhait, la créature leur échappait toujours en s'effaçant dans les airs, ce qui fit pester Leonid frappant le sol avec rage :

- C'est pas vrai, cette créature est intouchable ou quoi ? C'est quoi exactement !

Il regarda ses compagnons avec rage et désespoir, Kesame et Alidae, répondant chacun à leur tour, cette dernière gardant les yeux rivés sur l'esprit, ses prunelles bleues étrangement plus pâles que l'ordinaire :

- Un esprit... ou du moins quelque chose qui n'est pas du plan des mortels ! Il nous faudrait l'aide de l'air pour le vaincre ! Alidae, t'es élémentariste pas vrai, tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Je suis désolée Kesame mais... je n'ai pas la maîtrise complète de l'air, tout comme Rulian. C'était notre défunt maître qui l'avait ainsi que celle de la Terre... son aide aurait été précieuse ici... je ne suis pas de taille à mon niveau actuel... à lutter contre un Grand Esprit sacré de l'air ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, mais je le reconnais maintenant... c'est Vacuum, le Grand Esprit du Vent de ma région ! Mais il semble... contrôlé. Je... je n'arrive pas à le calmer, il refuse de m'écouter... il est furieux... attention **Leonid** !

La jeune mage élémentaire avait senti un trouble dans sa sphère de l'air et avait bondit quand le jeune homme fut précipité dans le vide par une puissante bourrasque, le suivant dans sa chute, ses cheveux raides et mi-longs bruns dansant dans le vent de leur chute, mais ses yeux étaient d'un éclat doré pur alors qu'elle s'écria, ayant lâché son sabre de feu sur la falaise :

- _**Wings of the Just**_ !

D'immenses ailes dorées de plumes scintillantes apparurent dans son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de fatigue, mais elle parvint à attraper le bras de son compagnon d'infortune, et battit puissamment des ailes pour le ramener sur terre ferme, épuisée quand ils y parvinrent au bout d'un long moment, Leonid repoussant l'esprit de ses balles. Épuisés ils reprenaient leurs souffles alors que les ailes immatérielles disparurent, Kesame vint vers eux avec soucis :

- Ça va vous deux ?

- Ouais... sauf que mon ego a prit cher... pfft... merci Alidae... - marmonna Leonid.

- On... fera les remerciements plus tard... on a un esprit à abattre je vous rappelle ! - répliqua vivement cette dernière

C'est alors que l'esprit en question les attaqua par surprise avec de violentes rafales qui les envoyèrent dans un mur opposé, sanguinolents de leurs blessures, alors que Xamy murmurait :

- Une ouverture... il faudrait... une ouverture !

- Oui d'accord on sait, mais faudrait aussi immobiliser ce piaf transparent ! Kesame, Alidae, dites moi que vous avez une idée ou je vous fusillerais jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'Enfer !

Kesame garda le silence, Alidae aussi, mais ses poings tremblaient de rage et d'impuissance alors que l'esprit préparait son attaque finale, Leonid relança avec plus de force :

- Purée les gars, réagissez ou on va y rester ! Bougez un peu le derrière !

La jeune mage ne savait pas quoi faire, complètement désarmée, et essayait follement de réfléchir, de trouver une solution, marmonnant un "serait-ce la fin ?" dépité quand une voix intervint dans son esprit :

**_"Invoque moi, Alidae. Tu dois m'invoquer ! Tu peux le faire, nous l'avons déjà fait, nous avons déjà affronté bien pire encore, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras quand même !"_**

_"Vensi... mais je... je ne peux pas te faire traverser les dimensions, je ne suis pas un esprit des éléments moi !"_

**_"Par les Esprits, Alidae, cesse de réfléchir et agis ! Remue toi ! Tu veux sauver tes amis, pas vrai, au fond de toi ? Ne me mens pas, tu sais que je suis une part de ton coeur... tu es une chevalière mystique élémentariste non ? Alors fais honneur à ton rang et à ton véritable coeur, chevalière !"_**

Kesame rouvrit douloureusement les yeux quand il entendit une voix à la fois familière et grave incanter quelque chose, et découvrit avec stupeur Alidae à genoux, le sceau de l'étoile d'or de nouveau sous elle, la voix transformée de leur alliée disant :

- _**Par delà le temps et l'espace, de nos deux âmes unies est né un pacte éternel. Dans les vents virevoltants, dans les cieux majestueux et souverains tu as grandis en seigneur. Si tu peux sentir mon mon esprit et entendre ma voix, ami de mon coeur, je te conjure de me rejoindre, de lier tes forces aux miennes, que nos deux âmes s'unissent pour un fragment d'éternité. Vensi, fils du vent, par les liens de la magie élémentaire je te convoque en ces lieux ! Venis at nunc, Vensi !**_

La lumière autour de la mage passa de l'or pur au blanc immaculé, alors qu'un tourbillon l'entoura un moment, le ninja dût fermer les yeux, avant de découvrir un... un pégase d'un blanc pur, grand, majestueux et digne qui était monté par leur amie, des liens blancs encerclant ses mains et les liants aux crins de la créature fabuleuse pourtant encore immatérielle. L'esprit de l'air cria avec rage alors que la voix transformée de leur amie, avec un zeste de sa voix normale et un ton d'une voix plus grave et sans âge, lança :

- Il est temps d'en finir. Vacuum, tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Nous devons te renvoyer, te détruire et nous le ferons. Nous permettrons à nos alliés de poursuivre notre quête, nous n'avons pas peur de toi, car un plus grand mal frappe ces contrées !

Une pensée d'Alidae dans sa tête lui exposa un plan, et à la tête de Xamy et Leonid, Kesame devina qu'ils avaient reçu eux aussi la pensée. L'esprit voulut s'en prendre au pégase, mais ce dernier l'esquiva prestement et poussa un terrible hennissement surnaturel, alors que des liens de plumes éclatants d'énergie virent se rassembler autour du duo, pompant dans les réserves de la jeune femme augmentées par l'esprit inconnu, formant un bouclier magique quand Vacuum voulut les charger de nouveau, ou chercha à s'en prendre aux autres membres qui se redressaient. Puis les plumes ensorcelées se rassemblèrent et devinrent des liens qui emprisonnèrent l'esprit de l'air, et Alidae cria à Kesame, Leonid et Xamy :

- Bon sang, vous attendez la pluie ou quoi ? Bourrez lui la tête, nous allons pas le retenir éternellement !

Ainsi les trois guerriers restant chargèrent ce qu'il leur restait d'énergies ou de balles spéciales, et un puissant geyser vint frapper l'esprit depuis les abysses de la salle de plein fouet l'esprit, suivit de pics de glace qui transpercèrent les ailes de la créature, avant que les balles viennent perforer sa poitrine alors sensible car immobilisé par la magie renforcée d'Alidae. Et elle finit par s'écraser contre la paroi de la falaise et tomber dans les abysses, comme l'interrupteur réapparaissait, et que Maysa, restée en retrait et protégée par les deux autres jeunes gens, s'empressa d'activer le mécanisme, tandis que Alidae et la créature revinrent au sol, la mage élémentaire mettant avec épuisement pied à terre, avant de caresser le chanfrein de la superbe créature avec affection, échangeant des paroles mentalement avec le pégase qui disparaissait :

_"Désolée Vensi... je n'étais pas prête pour une invocation complète on dirait. Je n'aime pas te savoir si loin de moi..."_

**_"Ce n'est pas grave, jeune élémentariste, tu y arriveras à notre prochaine rencontre. Ne t'en fais pas... ce sera pour bientôt. Très bientôt. En attendant, n'oublies pas qui tu es derrière ta carapace d'acier autour de ton tendre coeur... tu te fais du soucis pour eux, mais en voulant être trop prévenante tu pourrais les blesser. Prends garde à mes paroles, ma soeur d'âme. Et soin de toi aussi."_**

La créature disparut dans un tourbillon de plumes immaculées, alors que la chevalière vacillait et que Leonid vint la soutenir. Il y eut un échange de regards entre eux, cette fois pacifique et emplit de respect mutuel, une brève approbation, avant que Maysa ne leur désigna un téléporteur qui était apparut, comme la salle s'évaporait lentement :

- Venez les amis, ne nous attardons pas davantage ! Le reste du groupe nous attend dehors !

- Je vous... expliquerais plus tard... mais Vensi est un allié. Un de mes plus précieux amis et compagnon d'armes...

Alidae eut tout juste le temps de murmurer ces quelques mots avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour revenir dans le hall principal où attendaient le reste du groupe...


	37. Chapter 36 Arc II - Waterproof

_Ante- Scriptum :__ Bonsoir les amis ! Voici le petit dernier de la semaine... enfin, j'en posterais d'autres sans doute ce weekend. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques, critiques et autres appréciations/réserves, tout ce qui est constructif, nous le prendrons avec joie et esprit ouvert !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Waterproof / Le retour de l'être du vortex** _(Par Linkario)_

Comme les quatre leviers du premier niveau avaient été activés, une petite tornade apparut dans la salle et éleva le plafond, révélant quatre nouvelles salles. Des échelles surgirent des murs, permettant l'accès à chacune de ces nouvelles salles.

- Prochaine salle maintenant.

Me-Tsukiyo regarda son maître d'un air de reproche, et jappa pour le mettre en garde.

- Exactement - dit Aquarlequin - et j'ai bien envie d'être utile. Il y a longtemps, Vanita m'a rendu un petit service, et j'aimerais bien m'acquitter rapidement de ma dette. Mais bon, notre cher Linkario en aura peut-être décidé autrement lorsqu'il rendra son verdict dans une petite heure.

- Ce sera inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, aucune question ne se pose à ce sujet - l'interrompit le sage - mais toi tu seras utile.

Aquarlequin tendit une oreille intéressée, et Linkario sourit.

- C'est une salle particulière, vous comprendrez en quoi au moment même où j'annoncerai qui va dans la prochaine salle. Maysa sera accompagnée par Xamy, Kesame - _sans Me-Tsukiyo tu verras pourquoi_ - et Aquarlequin. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilités.

Les nominés furent parcourus par un léger frisson d'appréhension. Les dernières paroles de Linkario n'avaient rien de rassurant. Aquarlequin déglutit, Kesame toussota et Xamy alla près de Maysa.

- Excellent, Xamy - dit Linkario - Ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. … Ça, vous le comprendrez en entrant dans la salle, mais sache que ta glace va lui être utile. Et ne gêne pas tes deux camarades, ce sont de vrais poissons.

Kesame se détendit et Aquarlequin, qui appréciait les blagues, se mit à rire en crachant des bulles d'eau. Puis le Pokémon prit congé d'un air préoccupé et alla s'entraîner contre un rocher, qu'il brisa d'un coup, l'air plutôt satisfait. Le groupe ne savait pas que la salle suivant celle-ci serait la plus petite, et elle serait pour le renard la plus difficile du temple avant de retrouver Vanita. Son vieil ennemi l'attendait, le seul Pokémon qui avait réussi à le battre et avait terni la réputation du renard. Les nominés se rendirent à la prochaine salle. Ils ouvrirent la porte, et virent qu'une immense rivière commençait. L'élémental aquatique sourit :

- J'y vais en premier, ce petit me suivra. Après, ce sera votre tour les deux d'moiselles ! Pour vous, ce sera un toboggan géant, mais faites attention à ne pas me geler, s'il vous plaît. Attendez bien que nous soyons éloignés. Pas trop quand même, mais bon … Voilà quoi, vous avez compris, vous n'êtes pas stupides je pense.

Kesame n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la façon qu'avait eu Aquarlequin de l'appeler, mais ne broncha pas. Xamy ne dit rien et Maysa sourit : venant de l'élémental, cela ressemblait à un compliment. L'être aquatique se mit dos à la rivière, et bascula élégamment en arrière sans la moindre éclaboussure, suivi de près par Kesame qui, se mettant dans la position qu'avait prise son compagnon, exécuta un double salto arrière avec souplesse avant de pénétrer dans l'eau comme un dauphin, sous le regard admiratif des deux demoiselles. Heureusement, la rivière était profonde d'environ cinq mètres, donc le ninja ne heurta pas le sol.

- Aquarlequin, où es-tu ? - s'inquiéta-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il s'était volatilisé.

… Pas de réponse. Puis des bulles s'échappèrent à la surface, et le rire de l'élémental en sortit, puis sa voix :

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais petit asticot ? Je ne serais pas un élémental de l'eau si je ne pouvais pas faire bloc avec elle. Je suis capable de me liquéfier pour nager sans difficultés. Plus je me liquéfie, plus vite je parcours un cours d'eau, mais la puissance de mes attaques et considérablement divisée. C'est pourquoi je préfère rester près de vous pour faire des attaques surprises puissantes et vous protéger. En route maintenant, vous n'allez pas passer votre temps à vous étonner. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je sois un simple homme capable de faire jaillir de l'eau de sa …

- On a compris l'idée, pas besoin de nous faire un dessin - l'interrompit Maysa - Éloignez vous, ça risque d'être froid. Xamy ?

La simili attendit quelque seconde, puis commença à geler la couche supérieure du cours d'eau, d'une épaisseur suffisamment importante pour supporter le poids des deux jeunes femmes. Kesame maîtrisait sa respiration, et ne parlons pas d'Aquarlequin, ils pourront donc rester en dessous et intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Xamy fit apparaître deux planches de snowboard en glace et en donna une à Maysa. Un saut habile et la simili se mit en route, en continuant à geler la rivière à une vitesse impressionnante. La jeune guerrière du Praha Garden s'élança à sa suite, timidement au début, mais elle gagna vite en assurance et en maîtrise et prit du plaisir à effectuer cette longue glissade.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, remarqua Xamy.

Maysa esquissa un sourire, avant de s'apercevoir que le plafond se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elles, il était de plus en plus incliné. Et tandis qu'elle le fit remarquer à Xamy, elle aperçut quelque chose sur le plafond. C'était un gros trou, et il y avait une silhouette de mauvais augure tapie en son intérieur. Il y eut un éclair brun. La glace sous leurs pieds se brisa et elles tombèrent à la renverse en se faisant lacérées par des éclats de glace. Pendant que la créature se réfugiait sur un petit bloc gelé, l'imitèrent un peu plus loin, mais pas seules. Kesame les avait sauvées de la noyade, les tenait dans ses bras et il les hissait au prix d'un effort considérable.

- … Kesame - expira Xamy en recrachant des flots d'eau.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait vous laisser sans surveillance - quand même ?

La simili sourit, et se sentit bizarre avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son sauveur. Maysa, elle, était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, et se retourna pour identifier leur agresseur. C'était une étrange créature haute de deux mètres quarante. Elle était entièrement brune et en l'observant attentivement, le groupe s'aperçut qu'elle était entièrement en tronc. Elle était constituée d'un corps de forme humaine mais recouvert d'écorce. Ses bras étaient longs d'un bon mètre, épais et puissants comme des troncs d'arbres jeunes puis terminés par une souche ultra résistante. Cela expliquait la facilité avec laquelle il avait brisé la glace. Mais autre chose intriguait Kesame. Autour du petit refuge de fortune où s'était réfugié le monstre, des bulles d'eau chaude formaient un cercle. Un instant plus tard, un bruit sourd retentit et un véritable geyser projeta la brique de glace contre le plafond, la créature toujours en son sommet s'encastrant dans le cratère agrandi avant de retomber dans l'eau. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas l'handicaper. Ses bras intacts, elle se propulsa hors de l'eau et se prépara à briser les os des demoiselles, qu'elle avait pris pour cible. Mais Kesame s'interposa et le lacéra avec ses kunaïs. De la sève jaillit, avant que le ninja se prenne un double coup de poing dans l'estomac et soit propulsé loin vers l'aval encore non visité de la rivière.

* * *

Le jeune Riolu était assis sur l'herbe humide et observait cette fille qui commençait à sérieusement l'intriguer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui pouvait marcher sur les nuages, et elle semblait très intelligente. En plus, elle était jolie … Enfin, à présent, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, poser plein de questions à ses parents sur ce qu'ils savaient des humains. Il se leva et courut vers la hutte de ses parents, la tête pleine d'idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva chez lui et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Papa ! Maman ! Je …

Ils étaient étendus par terre, leur corps secoué de convulsions. Un autre Pokémon était assis sur une chaise et le toisait d'un regard supérieur.

**_"Je t'attendais, petit. Tu vas m'être utile. Les gens de ton stupide village pensent que les lucarios valent mieux que les Mewtwos. J'ai entendu les gens de ton petit village insignifiant dire du mal de mon espèce. Déjà que notre nombre diminue sans cesse, je vais prouver à tout le monde que les Lucarios ne sont rien. Tu entends bien petit ? Rien. J'ai vaincu tes parents avec le petit doigt, et je ferais pareil avec toi. Tu ne dis rien ? Normal, je te parle par télépathie et j'interdis à tes lèvres de bouger. Tout ton corps aussi, d'ailleurs. Ton âme est trop faible pour me résister. Tes parents n'ont rien pu y faire quand je les ai pris par surprise, dans le dos. C'était enfantin."_**

_" … Vous … n'êtes … qu'un … __**lâche**__ ! »_

Le Mewtwo demeura abasourdi.

**_" Comment … C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me parler !"_**

_" C'est donc ça qu'on appelle la télépathie ? C'est pratique. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?"_

_**" Mettre mon plan en application. Au revoir, petit enfant. J'espère qu'on se reverra, tu feras un adversaire admirable et je te ridiculiserai à nouveau avec joie. **__**Psycho boost**__** !"**_

Le petit Riolu sentit une pression intense dans sa tête, elle allait exploser mais il ne parvenait pas à la serrer entre ses deux mains. La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit connaissance et son corps tomba sur celui de ses parents, puis le Mewtwo les traina dehors avant de partir. Il fut réveillé par des rires en même temps que ses parents, qui furent aussi désarçonnés que lui devant la scène. Les Pokémons autour d'eux riaient aux éclats et s'écroulaient tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ses parents écumèrent de rage en comprenant ce qui se passait : un Parecool était étendu sur eux et souriait. L'être psychique avait fait croire à tous les villageois que ce faiblard amené ici dans son sommeil avait vaincu une famille de Lucario, ridiculisée. Les jours suivant cet incident, tout se passa mal pour la famille du jeune Riolu : on ne confiait plus aucune tâche digne de ce nom à ses parents et lui était la risée des enfants du village. Linkario se réveilla. Comme toujours, la princesse Zelda était à son chevet. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de rameuter les autres, qui devaient se reposer.

- Désolé, princesse, cela va finir par vous sembler lourd. Allez vous reposer, je vais bientôt devoir entrer en scène et il me faut augmenter mes capacités psychiques. Je ne peux pas échouer, surtout dans ces conditions, il y a deux raisons combinées pour lesquelles je serais prêt à mourir. Je me permets de prendre congé.

Le sage alla s'isoler encore plus loin, sous le regard étonné de la princesse Zelda qui se dit qu'elle comprendrait quand Linkario reviendra de sa mission. Elle alla rejoindre Link, en quête de réconfort.

* * *

La créature se mit à hurler de triomphe, mais elle avait parlé trop vite. De l'eau se réunit dans une forme oblongue à la surface et en sortit de l'eau croupie jaunâtre qui aveugla la créature. Maysa était stupéfaite :

- … Je croyais t'avoir clairement dit que je désapprouvais cette technique !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je savais faire autre chose que ça que c'est devenu une technique interdite !

- Si ça peut t'aider à le maintenir loin de nous, ne te gène pas.

Elle le regarda avec exaspération, puis se tourna vers Xamy qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Hum... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? où est Kesame ?

- Euh … Il nous a protégées et s'est fait projeter plus loin. Attends, on le rejoindra tout à l'heure !

Mais la guerrière glaciale s'était déjà relevée et bondit sur le monstre, un shuriken de glace géant en main.

- Aquarlequin, on lance le raid !

Les trois compagnons agirent au même instant : Xamy lui sectionna les deux bras d'un coup précis, Maysa les fit voler avant de les faire marteler la face de leur propriétaire et Aquarlequin fit apparaître un pied hors de l'eau entouré d'un halo aquatique et l'envoya entre les cuisses de la créature. Elle s'envola en hurlant de douleur, heurta à nouveau le cratère et au moment où elle retombait inexorablement dans l'eau, il y eut un sifflement et elle se retrouva projetée horizontalement avant de se fixer à un mur latéral. Un kunaï était planté au beau milieu de son thorax.

- Kesame ! cria Xamy.

- Bah évidemment, qui d'autre ? Vous croyez que j'allais rester m'entraîner à la brasse indienne pendant que vous affrontiez cette chose ? - dit le ninja en sortant de l'eau avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras.

Xamy sourit au ninja. Aquarlequin se reforma sur un radeau de glace en l'applaudissant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Venez, j'ai vu le levier un peu plus loin.

La troupe se remit en route, à l'aide des mêmes moyens de transport qu'avant la perturbation créée par le monstre. En deux minutes, ils étaient arrivés au bout du cours d'eau. Le ninja et l'élémental sortirent avant que les deux demoiselles ne posent pied à terre. Le levier attendait sagement. Maysa l'activa avec méfiance, mais rien ne l'en empêcha. Un téléporteur apparut, puis le mur du fond s'ouvrit, donnant accès à une grande salle rectangulaire, avec des parois en pierre brune. Et au milieu, un être étrange, bloquant l'accès à un autre téléporteur.

- Laissez-le. Il est à moi.

Linkario venait de surgir du téléporteur à côté d'eux. Leur adversaire esquissa un sourire narquois en voyant le sage s'avancer vers lui en écartant d'un geste ses quatre compagnons.

- Non, on l'affronte ensemble - contesta Aquarlequin.

- Vous, occupez-vous de rejoindre le téléporteur derrière lui pendant que je l'affronte, il vous amènera dans le hall avec les autres. Celui par lequel je suis arrivé est dans le mauvais sens pour rentrer.

- … Tu le connais - souffla Xamy en faisant un signe de tête vers le mystérieux être au milieu de la salle.

- Oui. Il a ridiculisé toute ma famille. C'est une affaire personnelle que je règle ici. Partez dès que possible, je ne veux pas que vous restiez.

- Non - dit calmement Maysa - On reste sur le côté si tu veux, mais il faut qu'on s'assure que tu prennes le téléporteur.

- Ne discutez pas, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais … commença Kesame.

Le renard lui intima le silence d'un geste de patte. Des rochers de la salle s'étaient brisés tous seuls et leurs éclats se réunirent avant de foncer sur le groupe. Un instant plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'un nuage de poussières, dissimulant Linkario qui avait agi avant tout le monde.

- … **_Griffe acier -_** murmura-t-il - Partez, vos pouvoirs sont inutiles contre lui, il pourrait faire éclater vos têtes comme des ballons sans faire le moindre geste. Son aura psychique est trop puissante.

- On reviendra plus tard si tu n'es pas toujours pas de retour.

Linkario soupira. Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Mais il se réjouit de savoir que ses amis tenaient à lui.

- Très bien, mais ne revenez pas trop vite, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant, hâtez-vous, je vais créer une diversion assez puissante pour le perturber. … **_Plénitude_**.

Le renard ferma les yeux et se mit à léviter. Puis il les rouvrit en un éclair.

- **_Ultralaser_**!

Le Mewtwo parut désarçonné et eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Le groupe courut vers le téléporteur et disparut en un éclair. Linkario soupira de soulagement.

- Toi et moi. Personne d'autre. Tu vas payer.

Son vis-à-vis sourit avant de faire éclater d'autres rocs et en lancer les débris sur Linkario. Il avait visé un peu trop à gauche et le sage n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque par la droite. Mais il fut brusquement saisi par la gorge : les doigts boudinés de son ennemi le maintenaient fermement. Il avait volontairement lancé les rocs vers la gauche pour attendre le renard de l'autre côté.

_« Pourquoi faire ton malin devant tes amis, Linkario ? Tu n'arrives même pas à anticiper une simple feinte de débutant ! J'ai bien fait de te laisser en vie. Quand tes amis me verront assis sur ta dépouille décapitée et ensanglantée, ils se riront de toi. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur.__ »_

Il y eut un rayon bleuté qui sortit de la bouche du sage et Mewtwo dut desserrer son étreinte avant de se retrouver à terre.

- Un simple Dracochoc et voilà ta défense brisée. Tu n'arrives pas à anticiper mes attaques dans mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu pensais que j'allais conserver mon âme de petit Riolu innocent, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

_"Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le symbole sur ton ventre"_

- En grande partie. Mais tu n'as pas à le savoir.

_"Je le saurai lorsque tes souvenirs seront répandus sur le sol. __**Psyko**__ !"_

Linkario s'y était préparé, et avait effectué la même attaque. Un combat invisible prenait à présent part, et les deux Pokémons, distants d'une dizaine, avaient les yeux fermés dans une concentration des plus intenses. Mais le sage avait été plus futé : avec Plénitude, ses attaques spéciales étaient plus puissantes, il parvint donc rapidement à franchir la barrière psychique de Mewtwo et lui causer d'importants maux de tête. Le Pokémon violet se ressaisit rapidement et forma une boule noire dans chacune de ses mains avant de les lancer sur le sage. Il ne lui fallait qu'un court instant de concentration. Linkario esquiva et arma un Ultralaser. Mewtwo jubila :

« **_Psycho Boost_** ! »

Le sage dut prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains pour résister à la douleur avant de tomber à genoux. La douleur était insoutenable. Il allait mourir. Sa promesse à Vanita ne sera pas tenue. A cette pensée, il se remémora rapidement tous ses instants avec elle, un bonheur incommensurable. Non. Il n'allait pas échouer. Mewtwo riait mais il s'étrangla lorsqu'il vit Linkario se relever sous ses yeux. Il avait mis sa souffrance de côté au prix d'un effort mental si intense que ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Cela intimida son adversaire, qui parut complètement perdu.

- Malheureusement pour toi, le ridicule ne tue pas. Ma famille a peut-être perdu son honneur, mais je suis vivant. Tu vas payer pour tes actes. **_Auralaser_** !

Le renard tendit ses bras devant lui, et un Ultralaser composé d'Aurasphères en jaillit. Mewtwo heurta un gros rocher près d'un coin de la salle, qui fut pulvérisé sous le choc en produisant une retentissante explosion de poussière. Le Pokémon psy gisait au milieu des décombres, inerte. Linkario ne pouvait pas contenir la douleur une seconde de plus, et effaça sa barrière psychique. Un spasme le secoua entièrement, sa tête vibra comme le sol lors d'un séisme, et il s'effondra. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette s'avancer vers lui en le soulevant de ses muscles puissants, son fourreau à la ceinture, avant de s'évanouir et de sombrer dans les profonds abysses du sommeil douloureux.


	38. Chapter 37 Arc II - Porte n 6 ou 666 ?

**Chapitre 37 : Porte numéro 6 (ou 666** ?) _(Par Démon)_

Blood déposa le sage Lucario évanoui au centre de la salle. Aussitôt, les guerriers se rassemblèrent autour de lui, formant un large cercle.

- Il a dû en baver - dit Leonid - Ses yeux saignent.

- C'est typique des combats mentaux trop intenses - expliqua la princesse Zelda - Même l'esprit du plus sage des pokémon a ses limites...

Link s'approcha du renard bleu. C'était le seul membre du groupe, avec Zelda, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Il posa une main sur sa patte, l'air grave.

- Il va sans doute rester évanoui quelques heures - dit-il - Pendant que nous irons activer le sixième levier, essayez de le soigner du mieux que vous pouvez.

- Cela va de soi - acquiesça Lenia, encore un peu faible - Qui vas-tu choisir pour cette prochaine salle, Link ?

- Ca dépend... Princesse, que savez-vous de cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Zelda prit un air grave.

- Cette salle fait partie des plus ardues... il faut un groupe solide.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel Link observait chacun de ses alliés.

- Blood m'a déjà prouvé qu'il était un guerrier et compagnon fidèle de Linkario - dit-il - Malgré ses petits soucis de parenté, on peut compter sur lui.

Le chasseur de primes sembla ne pas avoir entendu.

- Ensuite, j'ai pu remarquer les excellentes aptitudes martiales de Xamy. Je sais qu'elle a fait la porte précédente, elle a donc le droit de refuser.

- Non, je viens, assura la simili. Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Link sourit. Il était heureux de parcourir les donjons avec des alliés, cette fois. Leonid semblait en forme, Spirith un peu moins. Quelque chose devait le tracasser car il s'était éloigné du groupe et faisait les cent pas. Kesame était un peu fatigué par la porte précédente, Alidae avait été affaiblie lors de son dernier combat, Linkario était K.O., Zelda ne pouvait se battre, Effy semblait particulièrement en forme et Aquarlequin semblait n'avoir jamais combattu tant il débordait d'énergie. Quant à Maysa, malgré son état avancé d'épuisement, elle devait être présente pour chacune des salles.

- Bon, voici l'équipe pour cette sixième salle - déclara Link - Moi, Blood, Xamy, Effy, Maysa et Aquarlequin.

- Ça roule - se réjouit l'élémental d'eau en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Effy grimpa l'échelle la première, monta sur le petit rebord et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut aussitôt happée par un appel d'air extrêmement puissant. Ses cinq compagnons furent aspirés eux aussi, et la porte se referma. Il était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux tant la vitesse était grande. Cependant, Maysa déploya son éventail et déclencha une grande bourrasque, ce qui contra l'aspiration. Ils tombèrent tous sur le sol, deux mètres plus bas.

- Aïe... tout le monde va bien ? - demanda Effy en se massant le crâne.

Les autres se contentèrent de se redresser en grommelant.

- C'était quoi, ça ? - rumina Link - On n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.  
- Heureusement que Maysa était là - dit Aquarlequin.

La guerrière de Praha Garden était un peu sonnée et riait en titubant. Xamy lui donna une petite baffe et elle reprit ses esprits. Le groupe continua à parcourir le couloir, mais à pied, cette fois-ci. Pendant cinq minutes, rien ne sembla anormal ; hormis les murs d'une étrange couleur rouille et le fait que les pas des six combattants semblaient se graver dans le sol. Puis ils arrivèrent à une grande et lourde porte, submergées de fioritures représentant des dragons et des lys entremêlés. Elle était également viciée par la rouille, si bien que la poignée semblait prête à s'effriter au moindre mouvement brusque.

- Aquarlequin, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout est rouillé ici alors qu'il n'y a pas la moindre traced'eau ? demanda Link à l'élémental.

- Cette rouille ne provient pas de la porte, tout comme celle qu'il y a tout le long du couloir. Je suppose que c'est les monstres du lieu qui la produisent.

- Je vois je vois... ben alors qu'attendons-nous ? Défonçons cette porte et les monstres qu'il y a derrière !

Maysa fit signe à ses compagnons de reculer et expédia une violente bourrasque sur la porte vétuste. Elle vola en morceaux, et ils furent à nouveau aspirés par un puissant appel d'air. La guerrière de Praha Garden effectua la même action que précédemment et ils retombèrent tous au sol. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un couloir plein de rouille, mais d'une grande salle rectangulaire, farcie de monstres en tous genres. Un dragon et trois squelettes fondirent sur Link. L'ancien Héros du Temps esquiva le coup de crocs du dragon tout en dégainant son épée qu'il abattit sur le crâne d'un squelette. Il sortit son bouclier pour contrer la lame d'un deuxième squelette et lui cassa les côtes d'un violent coup d'épaule. Le dragon asséna un violent coup de queue au Kokiri qui valsa sur deux mètres. Blood surgit et trancha le cou du dragon avec son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Puis il tira des rafales de balles sur l'armée de squelette qui emplissait la salle. Xamy créa un énorme shuriken de Winter Ice et balaya les morts-vivants qui l'entouraient. Un gigantesque dragon bleu surgit soudain du plafond et cracha une nuée de flammes pourpres. Maysa les renvoya à l'expéditeur d'une puissante rafale, et le plafond explosa ; les éboulis écrasèrent une bonne partie des squelettes, mais tous les guerriers s'en sortirent indemnes. Le grand dragon bleu ne s'avouait cependant pas vaincu et continuait de cracher ses puissantes flammes en volant à travers la salle, ses ailes créant de violents coups de vent.

- Tidal Wave ! - rugit Aquarlequin, et une vague monstrueuse, surgie de nulle part, s'abattit sur le dragon.

L'élémental s'incorpora à l'eau de la vague et réapparut dans celle que le dragon venait d'avaler ; la créature éclata en raison de l'immense pression de l'eau dans son estomac.

- ATTENTION ! - hurla Effy à Link.

Le guerrier se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de hache d'un minotaure, apparu d'on ne savait où.

- Mais enfin, d'où peuvent bien venir tous ces monstres ? beugla-t-il en écorchant les genoux de son agresseur.

Un nouvel appel d'air les souleva du sol et une fois encore Maysa le contra.

- Y en a marre de ça, aussi ! C'est quoi ?

Mais tandis que les guerriers retombaient au sol, Aquarlequin expédiait un puissant geyser sur un nouveau dragon bleu : il le manqua, et le jet d'eau s'abattit sur un mur de la salle. Tout s'effondra alors dans un horrible vacarme.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme boucan ! - s'exclama Alidae, qui tamponnait le front de Linkario avec un bout de tissu mouillé.

- Et ce n'est pas fini - soupira la princesse Zelda - Cette porte renferme tellement de monstres que si nous devions les empiler, ils atteindraient la lune...

* * *

Kesame déglutit bruyamment. Il caressait tranquillement Me-Tsu, tandis que Leonid tournait en rond, les mains sur la nuque. Quant à Spirith, il semblait plus préoccupé que jamais... La poussière se dissipa rapidement et Xamy défit son bouclier de glace. Aucun monstre ne semblait avoir échappé à cet éboulement. Effy pointa un doigt rageur sur le torse d'Aquarlequin.

- Toi ! La prochaine fois, tu préviens ! OK ?

L'élémental éclata d'un rire gêné puis se frotta la tête en balbutiant un petit « Wari wari ! » Link grommela en échauffant son épaule droite. Maysa observa les alentours dévastés : la porte par où ils étaient entrés était bouchée, le plafond s'ouvrait sur le ciel et les murs alentours étaient tous fissurés. Et puis...

- Où est passé Blood ? - interrogea-t-elle.

Personne hormis elle n'avait encore remarqué son absence. Effy s'inquiéta :

- Il s'est fait avoir par l'éboulement ?

- Impossible - rétorqua doucement Xamy - Il était avec nous sous le bouclier, je m'en souviens très bien... je me demande quand il a pu disparaître...

Link fit craquer ses jointures puis sauta sur un rocher en équilibre précaire. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et se mit à crier le nom de Blood partout dans la salle. Blood entendait la voix de ses compagnons, derrière le mur, mais il ne devait pas leur indiquer sa position. Surtout pas. Car l'homme qui lui faisait face était exceptionnellement dangereux.

- Comment vas-tu, mon p'tit Blood ? - lança-t-il au chasseur de primes. Tu t'es calmé au niveau des assassinats, on dirait. Tu ne m'as envoyé qu'une seule victime humaine depuis des mois. C'est pas que je n'aime pas les monstres, mais on cause plus facilement avec un Homme...

Blood restait muet, bien sûr. Les mains dans les poches. Avec son affreuse tignasse de cheveux noirs, sa faux attachée dans le dos, ses griffes dorées greffées à la main droite, ses bottes ténébreuses et son atroce écharpe rouge à l'aspect gazeux, sans oublier ses effrayantes poches sous les yeux, Stalk avait tout d'un démon.

- J'espère que tu es prêt, blondinet - susurra-t-il avec un insupportable ton mielleux - Je manque d'exercice. Et fais en sorte que tes amis n'interviennent pas dans notre combat, quand je me déchaîne, je ne fais pas attention à l'endroit où je plante mes griffes...

Blood fronça les sourcils. Stalk était la Mort. La « grande faucheuse ». Un démon aux ambitions démesurées qui était devenu le Roi. Le chasseur de primes sortit son pistolet et tira des rafales de balles sur son adversaire. Celui-ci les dévia toutes avec ses griffes, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, puis fonça sur Blood, prêt à lui trancher la tête de sa faux. Le jeune homme para le coup de faux avec son couteau, le coup de griffes avec le canon de son pistolet et projeta son pied dans le visage de Stalk avec vigueur. La Mort disparut dans un tourbillon de son écharpe, esquivant le coup. Blood se mit à tirer derrière lui au jugé, empêchant Stalk de le prendre en traître, puis lui jeta son couteau au visage quand il réapparut une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Stalk s'empara du couteau au vol et donna un coup de griffes dans le vide. Blood esquiva l'onde malsaine qui s'en échappa puis sortit son fourreau, le regard calculateur. Il tira une rafale de balles sur son ennemi, qui les repoussa toutes en faisant tourbillonner sa faux.

- Viens au corps à corps, blondinet ! - gronda-t-il, et il fendit l'air, la faux brandie.

Blood sentit son pistolet sauter de ses mains : la faux l'avait accroché. Il para un coup de griffes avec son fourreau, puis recula en contrant successivement un coup de faux et un coup de griffes. Stalk riait aux éclats tout en assénant des coups plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Blood savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ; s'il se faisait transpercer par les griffes, son âme irait aussitôt en enfer...  
Le chasseur de primes coinça son arme entre deux griffes de son adversaire et le fit tournoyer avant de l'éjecter une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il en profita pour récupérer son Holy Desert Eagle et se remit à tirer des rafales sur Stalk.

- Mon petit Blood, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien... - déplora la Mort en déviant chaque balle avec une griffe différente. Tu ne peux pas gagner de temps, puisque tes amis te cherchent, et tu ne peux pas gagner... laisse-toi faire, ce sera plus simple !

Le jeune homme se demanda comment Stalk avait bien pu faire pour se cacher dans ce temple sans être détecté par l'élémental qui gardait les lieux. A moins que –il évita un coup de faux de justesse – à moins que l'élémental n'aie déjà fort à faire avec un autre intrus... ? Stalk maniait sa faux comme un diable, ne laissant que quelques dixièmes de secondes d'intervalle entre chaque coup. Blood parvenait à tous les repousser avec une habileté sensationnelle. Mais le combat restait inégal... était-il possible de vaincre la mort ? Ses amis n'auraient rien pu faire pour l'aider. Pour vaincre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas s'épuiser, il faut être capable de ne jamais s'épuiser soi-même. Et ça, Blood le pouvait, tant qu'il ne perdait pas de sang. De plus, une simple blessure infligée par Stalk pouvait être fatale, et Blood ne pouvait pas laisser les autres courir un tel risque.  
Il aurait pu faire appel à Ryuji, mais la probabilité qu'il reprenne entièrement le contrôle était devenue largement plus forte depuis qu'il l'avait fait une première fois pour repousser Darkness. Dommage... Ryuji lui aurait élégamment pété la gueule. Stalk sifflotait, désormais. Les intervalles entre ses coups n'étaient plus décelables par l'œil humain. Blood avait dû s'appliquer du sang dans les yeux afin de percevoir tous les détails et de parer chaque coup. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus que parer les coups... ? Impossible de reprendre l'avantage, l'adversaire était trop rapide dans ses enchaînements. Le combat aurait pu durer jusqu'à ce que Blood meure de vieillesse. Mais il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de sortir de la prison de coups que lui infligeait Stalk : se laisser avoir... Non, non. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen. Blood sentit l'aura de Ryuji lui faire bouillir le sang. Lui n'aurait pas supporté cette situation... Soudain, Stalk stoppa son attaque. Blood en profita aussitôt pour s'éloigner, la peau de ses mains commençant à brûler en raison du frottement sur le pommeau de son arme.

- T'es vraiment cinglé, toi - lança Stalk - Même la Mort ne peut pas porter des coups plus rapides qu'à la vitesse de la lumière.

Blood n'avait pas fait attention à cela, mais effectivement, Stalk lui avait porté pas loin de 1800 milliards de coups en une seule petite minute. La salle était surchauffée, désormais, et quelques rochers avaient même fondu.

- Blood, tu es l'être le plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en Hyrule. Et même SOUS Hyrule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Dis-moi donc comment tu as fait pour survivre à ça. Oh, c'est vrai, t'es muet... Bon ben c'est reparti.

Cette fois-ci, Blood ne se laissa plus avoir. Il esquiva les coups plutôt que les parer, puis lorsque Stalk laissa passer une ouverture, il plongea sa main sur son écharpe. La Mort ne pouvait exercer pleinement ses fonctions sans ces quatre objets : la Faux, l'instrument principal servant à prendre la vie ; le Gant aux griffes d'or, qui sert à prendre et manipuler les âmes ; les Bottes des Ténèbres, servant à descendre jusqu'aux enfers et à se déplacer à très grande vitesse ; et enfin l'Echarpe Sanglante, qui rend la Mort immortelle, justement. Blood saisit le bout de tissu à l'aspect gazeux et l'arracha du cou de Stalk. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement terrifiant et ramena sa faux sur le dos du chasseur de primes, qui para le coup en glissant son fourreau derrière lui. Puis il tourbillonna sur lui-même dans son habituel éclair rouge et or, échappant ainsi au coup de griffes de Stalk.

- Rends... moi... mon... **écharpe** ! - hurla celui-ci.

Une aura ténébreuse l'enveloppa, et des âmes se mirent à tourbillonner autour de la lame de sa faux dans d'affreux râles. Blood esquiva un coup, deux coups, puis frappa violemment Stalk au visage avec la pointe de son fourreau. La Mort agrippa le chasseur de primes au poignet avec ses griffes, puis abattit la faux sur sa nuque. Blood ramena son poignet au-dessus de sa tête et la faux vint heurter les griffes de Stalk, puis il expédia deux violents coups de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire, se dégageant ainsi de sa prise. Stalk recula, titubant, puis devint totalement immobile tandis que l'aura et les âmes disparaissaient. Blood récupéra son couteau qui traînait par là.

- Tu parviens à tenir tête à la Mort, mon petit, c'est bien - déclara Stalk - Ta mère serait fière de ce que tu es devenu.

Blood jeta l'écharpe gazeuse au sol et posa son pied dessus. Puis il se mit en posture de combat, attendant le prochain assaut de son opposant.

- Bianca n'a pas manifesté autant de résistance quand je suis venu la chercher... je crois que c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Ta mère était comme ça, Blood. N'as-tu pas envie d'honorer ta mère, et d'aller la rejoindre prestement ?

Blood fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Sa mère, Bianca, était décédée bien avant que Stalk ne devienne la Mort. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Blood, mon petit Blood... je suis très déçu de toi, aujourd'hui. Cette journée avait l'air bien partie, puis tu as tout raturé, comme sur un brouillon.

Les yeux de Stalk se mirent à scintiller d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre.

- Rends-moi mon écharpe, Blood. Rends-la moi, et je te promets de repartir.

Le chasseur de primes ne bougea pas. Stalk tressaillit.

**- Tu vas me la rendre ! Tout de suite !**

Et la Mort fusa sur Blood.

_« Il me sembla avoir dit un jour que je ne perdrai plus jamais... »_

Padadidoum. Je ne perdrai paaaaaaaaas, même face à toiiiii, papaaaa, mwahahaha...  
Coup de faux à gauche, coup de fourreau à droite, coup de griffes au centre, saut en arrière, coup de faux frontal, parade au couteau, coup de griffes, parade au fourreau, coup de pied, esquive sur la droite. Estoc de fourreau, esquive sur la gauche, coup de faux rapide, parade au couteau, coup de griffes et coup de coude. Parade au pistolet, attaque de front, esquive rapide, riposte à la faux, parade au fourreau, assaut frontal, esquive. Coup de faux latéral, saut d'esquive, dizaine de coups de feu. Disparition, réapparition, long enchaînement de coups de griffes, parade au couteau et assaut au fourreau, puissant coup de faux. Pas d'esquive possible. Le sang de Blood jaillit de son thorax tandis que la faux lui labourait les poumons. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, mais la Mort ne pouvait être vaincue. Peu importe qu'elle ait son écharpe d'immortalité ou non. La Mort ne peut pas mourir de la main d'un humain. Le chasseur de primes s'effondra sur le sol, le sang coulant de sa bouche grande ouverte, tandis que sa main tremblante se refermait sur cette horrible plaie. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son sang n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène, certes ; mais son sang ne circulait plus comme il fallait. Son artère au-dessus du cœur avait également été touchée. Même Blood pouvait mourir d'une blessure pareille. Stalk récupéra son écharpe et se la passa autour du cou. Il regarda Blood agoniser quelques instants, puis s'enfonça dans le sol petit à petit grâce à ses bottes.

- Je vais encore attendre avant de venir te chercher, Blood. Tu es un adversaire extrêmement divertissant.

Il disparut entièrement. Ouf. Blood avait perdu, mais il avait au moins fait perdre l'envie à Stalk de tuer ses compagnons... il n'avait pas échoué entièrement... Le levier se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Dans un effort colossal, il l'activa, et tout le monde se retrouva téléporté dans le hall.

- BLOOD ! - hurla Effy en voyant son camarade parcouru de spasmes, la main crispée sur sa blessure mortelle.

Tout le monde vint faire cercle autour de lui, même Linkario, qui s'était réveillé.

- Cette fois-ci, Blood a trouvé sa véritable limite - souffla-t-il en exécutant « Soin », et le chasseur de primes s'évanouit.

- Je n'ai rien compris à cette salle ! - gémit Maysa - Nous cherchions le levier, et nous le cherchions également, tous deux étaient introuvables...

- C'est sans doute ce qu'il a voulu - dit Aquarlequin.

Spirith dit :

- Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pourra jamais nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

- Je pense pouvoir deviner - assura la princesse Zelda.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

- Blood a dû repérer une épreuve qu'il jugeait insurmontable pour vous, et a décidé de la cacher pour que vous ne soyez pas tentés de venir l'aider.

Linkario vacilla. Alidae le prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

- N'en faites pas trop, vous êtes vous-même dans un sale état.

La blessure de Blood n'était pas encore totalement soignée. Une fine coupure restait visible, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de sang.

- Maysa, il a besoin d'un onguent... et d'un bandage... - murmura le sage Lucario.

La guerrière acquiesça et ôta le manteau de Blood, puis déchira son T-shirt. Elle fit signe à ses compagnons de leur laisser de l'air, puis sortit des bandages et de la pommade de son sac. Elle était furieuse. Absolument excédée. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait encore de la bouche de Blood, puis appliqua la pommade odorante sur sa plaie. Elle éprouvait tellement de rage que des larmes de fureur coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te soigne, je devrais plutôt en profiter pour te tuer, abruti...

Elle lui passa le bandage aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait, puis frappa le sol de son poing.

- Arrête de faire les choses tout seul. Tu es dans un groupe, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Partage tes fardeaux... arrête de tout garder pour toi...

La rage fit place à la tristesse.

- Tu es toujours à deux doigts de la mort. Tu fais toujours ça... si tu restes muet, c'est pour ne pas infliger ta peine aux autres, mais tu n'en viendras jamais à bout si tu ne la partages pas...

Maysa observa le visage endormi de son compagnon. Elle lui caressa les joues, puis le gifla.

- J'en ai assez de toi... pourquoi tu m'as fait ça... je ne veux pas de ce lien...

Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière.

- Je ne veux pas de ce lien, Blood... ce n'est pas de cette manière que je veux partager tes souffrances... Je ne comprends rien à ton esprit, tu me détraques. Laisse-moi partir.

Linkario avait les yeux mi-clos. Il sentait, et voyait ce lien que Blood avait créé entre lui et Maysa. Il savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour la guerrière de Praha Garden. Blood avait trouvé en elle l'espoir de la délivrance. Maysa n'en était pas encore consciente, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir séparer Ryuji de Blood. Car le corps de Blood n'appartient pas à Blood.


	39. Chapter 38 Arc II - L'Odyssée du Héros

**Chapitre 38 : L'odyssée du****héros** _(Par Linkario)_

Linkario n'avait pas envie de se lever pour annoncer au groupe cette nouvelle, qui paraitrait sinistre à beaucoup. Il se redressa néanmoins, dans un effort mental épuisant en dépit de sa facilité, et quitta son recoin habituel pour aller parler au groupe.

- Ah non, Linkario ! - rugit Maysa - Tu restes ici et tu te reposes, s'il te plait.

- Du calme, je ne vais nulle part. En tout cas, merci d'avoir attiré le reste du groupe. Je venais vous annoncer à tous qu'un seul homme se chargera de la septième porte. … Link, à toi de jouer.

Les réactions furent contrastées : Maysa retourna au chevet de Blood, qui ne s'était pas levé mais avait entendu la nouvelle, Spirith s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, Linkario retourna dans son coin, Zelda se serra contre Link comme pour lui donner du courage, et le reste du groupe s'indigna.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas l'accompagner ?

- C'est trop dangereux pour le laisser y aller seul ?

- Que contient la prochaine salle, Linkario ?

Le sage s'arrêta, se retourna, et répondit à toutes les questions en même temps :

- Parce que le levier de la prochaine salle sera atteignable qu'après que Link ait battu quelques ennemis resurgis de ses souvenirs. Seul lui pourra les voir et les affronter, mais eux pourront attaquer n'importe quoi. Vous ne seriez que des enfants à protéger, et Link, j'en suis sûr, ne veux pas de ce handicap. Par contre, lorsqu'il aura réussi, un téléporteur pour le rejoindre apparaîtra, et Maysa devra y aller pour activer le levier avec son courant d'air.

La guerrière du Praha Garden se tourna vers Linkario, hocha la tête, puis se reconcentra sur Blood. Les autres se tournèrent vers l'hylien fougueux, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de Zelda et salua les autres d'un grand signe de main. Linkario reprit sa marche, content que la nouvelle soit bien passée au sein du groupe, et Link se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit son bouclier, dégaina son épée, vérifia que son inventaire était assez rempli, et poussa la porte. Un courant d'air fit s'ébouriffer sa tignasse, avant que la porte ne se referme. Le héros du Temps avait pénétré dans sa mémoire.

* * *

La porte se referma toute seule et la salle se matérialisa. Elle était rectangulaire, grande, sombre, sèche et vide. Puis elle se transforma. Un grand bassin de magma se trouvait tout au fond, illuminant le reste de la pièce de couleurs chatoyantes. L'air était irrespirable, et tous ces éléments, Link les connaissait déjà. Il était venu ici. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Tous ces doutes furent vérifiés lorsqu'il aperçut un énorme rocher se déplier, révélant un gigantesque dinosaure. Le roi Dodongo se tenait à présent devant lui, et cherchait une nouvelle fois à le tuer. Il esquiva une grosse charge avec une roulade et sortit ses bombes. Lorsque le monstre fit demi-tour et ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler, Link se rua vers lui et lui en expédia une dans la gorge. Il y eut une explosion et Dodongo s'effondra. L'hylien profita de cette ouverture pour faire un grand bond, lame en main, avant de lui perforer le thorax. Un dernier spasme parcourut le monstre tandis que de la fumée lui sortait des avait gagné en puissance, il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à tuer le dinosaure. Mais le levier n'apparut pas. Le décor changea. Il se trouva dans une salle sombre, terrifiante, dans laquelle il se souvenait avoir sauvé le monde de Termina. La fidélité de sa mémoire lui permit de ne pas être surpris lorsqu'il vit que cinq grands cercles lumineux ornaient les parois, un masque en leur centre : deux étranges sur chacun de ses côtés et un terrifiant dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Pendant un court instant, il crut apercevoir le masque de Majora lui sourire avant qu'il ne se détache de son socle, accompagné de ses quatre sbires.

Link porta la main à son dos. L'arc du Héros y était présent, son carquois bien rempli également. Il sortit une flèche et tira à l'instinct : un des masques fut transpercé et tomba lentement. En esquivant un rayon de Majora et écartant un masque aux yeux verts, il porta le coup de grâce au blessé avant de faire volte-face en effectuant une attaque tornade. Un des masques avait essayé de le piéger, et se retrouva gravement touché. Link l'acheva d'un coup sec et surveilla le déplacement de Majora. Il armait déjà l'un de ses rayons, flanqué des deux masques restants. Le héros mit son bouclier miroir entre le masque maudit et lui. Le rayon décoché fut réfléchi et heurta son expéditeur, qui tomba lentement, légèrement désorienté. Link réagit rapidement et fonça sur lui. L'un des deux sbires essaya de l'empêcher de passer mais se fit taillader et s'effondra à son tour. En revanche, le masque aux yeux verts le toucha avec un rayon qu'il reçut de plein fouet avant valdinguer jusqu'au masque tailladé. Il en profita pour l'achever aussi avant de se concentrer sur l'autre. Majora ne s'était pas encore relevé, aussi son dernier sbire s'efforçait de rester entre son maître et son adversaire. Il était drôlement rapide et repoussa toutes les charges du héros d'un rayon vif mais peu puissant. Link ressortit donc son arc. Il aurait tout son temps pour affronter Majora une fois qu'il sera seul. Confiant, il décocha une salve de flèches de lumière au masque aux yeux verts qui malgré sa vélocité ne put tout esquiver. A son tour, il s'effondra et un éclair argenté lui ôta la vie. Il n'y avait plus que Majora, qui s'envolait à nouveau et mitraillait le héros de rayons puissants, en cachant son visage à l'hylien le reste du temps. Link sautait et roulait tout en gardant ça cible à portée de vue. Durant un court instant, le masque maudit lui présenta sa face, et il bondit sur l'occasion : une flèche de lumière décochée vivement le heurta de plein fouet. Il y eut une explosion de lumière et ce fut la fin de la première forme de Majora.

Le masque se plaça face au héros, et de longs membres poussèrent. Ses deux yeux se rétractèrent dans son crâne, remplacés par une peau nouvelle. En revanche, un œil sortit du haut du masque. Link sut instinctivement quoi faire : seul le dos de la créature et son œil étaient vulnérable. Il garda son arc fermement en main et fit un grand bon en arrière quand la créature se mit à courir à une vitesse impressionnante le long des murs de la salle en dansant frénétiquement. Sans se déplacer, il la visa avec son arc et attendit. Lorsqu'elle changea de trajectoire pour se diriger vers lui, il décocha sa flèche … en plein dans son œil. Elle s'effondra sur le ventre tandis que l'hylien tirait son épée et sautait sur elle. Son dos fut si intensément lacérée que l'énergie manqua à Majora, qui éclata dans une fureur inconcevable.

Sa dernière forme se matérialisa alors : ses membres gagnèrent en fermeté, une tête sortit du haut du masque, l'ancien œil sur son front, et au bout de ses bras apparurent deux longs fouets. La colère ultime du masque poussa un cri inhumain avant de lacérer le héros, qui n'eut pas le temps de parer, avant de le saisir et l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle. Il heurta le mur si violemment lâcha son arc. La créature l'avait déjà enveloppé à nouveau de ses fouets et serra l'étreinte autour de son cou. Il glissa difficilement la main vers son épée. Le souffle lui manquait. Il n'était qu'à quelques petits centimètres … L'atmosphère se rétracta, la salle disparut … Soudain, il sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Avec les forces du désespoir, il empoigna son épée et trancha les deux membres de la créature. Il chuta et s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'elle faisait repousser ses deux fouets. L'arc du Héros était à quelques mètres de là. Il devait s'en emparer pour illuminer la créature. Il se leva et se mit à courir vers l'arc. Au moment où il allait s'en emparer, il y eut un sifflement : Link eut à peine le temps d'exécuter une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver. Il tendit sa main gauche et saisit l'arc avant de plonger sa main droite dans son carquois de flèches de lumière. Il regarda son adversaire qui se tenait éloigné et utilisait ses fouets extensibles à volonté pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Le héros tira et Majora fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables et d'éclairs jaunes avant de s'effondrer. Link courut épée en main en profitant de cette occasion. Mais le temps qu'il arrive près de la créature, celle-ci avait déjà repris connaissance. Il eut tout juste le temps de le taillader trois fois en bondissant avant qu'elle ne se relève. Les fouets le saisirent et le projetèrent à nouveau à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais il maîtrisa parfaitement son atterrissage qui se fit dans une longue glissade. Dos au mur, il reprit son arc de lumière. Majora reprenait déjà ses assauts meurtriers, il dut donc se baisser et exécuter toutes sortes de sauts complexes en cherchant une ouverture, qui mit du temps à venir. Entre temps, Link s'était fait tailladé le visage à trois reprises, et son cou était couvert de contusions. Il s'épuisait rapidement. Mais lorsque son ennemi rétracta ses fouets un court instant en riant de jubilation, il mit si rapidement la main à son arc que l'attaque fut imparable. Il avait gagné en précision, la flèche transperça l'œil central du crâne de la créature. Une lumière intense aveugla l'hylien, qui en fit abstraction et se rua vers sa cible, dont il voyait la silhouette allongée qui émettait un halo obscur s'affaiblissant à vue d'œil. Un éclair gris mit fin au deux : le masque avait reçu le coup de grâce. Durant un court instant, Link pensa qu'il avait sauvé Termina, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait simplement surmonté l'un des obstacles d'une salle du temple de l'Air. Quelque chose lui disait que Majora n'était pas le dernier obstacle.

* * *

Le renard sortit de sa méditation en sursautant. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Heureusement, la princesse Zelda n'était pas très éloignée.

- Linkario ! Vas te reposer !

- Princesse, vous savez comment est faite cette salle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à peu près. Un détail vous a échappé, et à moi aussi, apparemment.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Votre Altesse. Venez avec moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement du groupe qui se reposait et allèrent derrière un gros rocher.

- Princesse, je suis désolé, mais vous devez vous préparer au combat.

Il y eut un silence. Elle le regardait à présent avec des yeux ébahis.

- Mais … C'est impossible ! Je croyais que c'était uniquement sa salle !

- Oui, mais il n'était pas toujours seul pour affronter certains ennemis, par le passé. Il est possible que d'une seconde à l'autre, vous soyez mystérieusement happée, lorsque Link se souviendra de votre présence à ce moment-là. Auquel cas il vous faudra combattre aux côtés de Link comme par le passé. Vous êtes la seule personne encore vivante qui l'ait aidé durant ses grands combats. Cependant, vous devrez être très concentrée afin de ne pas imposer votre mémoire, cela pourrait créer des paradoxes divers et variés pouvant vous détruire tous deux. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez.

Zelda eut l'air inquiète puis se ravisa. Elle lança un regard éloquent au renard en signe de compréhension, puis resta debout contre le rocher : c'était la position qu'elle avait avant de se battre pour la dernière fois aux côtés de Link. Le sage s'inclina devant elle pour la remercier et s'en alla. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement boursouflés et il décida de continuer ses méditations, plus apaisantes que le sommeil.

* * *

Nouveau changement. Il se trouvait à présent dans le hall principal du château d'Hyrule, et il ne prit même pas la peine de dévisager l'être qui lui faisait face : le roi des ombres, alias Xanto, ou Ganondorf pour les intimes, lui souriait. Son aura oppressante ôtait tout son charme à cette salle.

- Link. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas fini. Aujourd'hui, tu es sans Midona et sans ta princesse. Nous sommes armés comme la dernière fois, mais l'issue de ce combat sera différente. Tu te demandes sans doute comment est faite cette salle, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, disons qu'elle correspond parfaitement au souvenir que tu en avais. Mais tu remarqueras que les combats que tu as menés dans cette salle ne se sont pas déroulés exactement comme dans ton souvenir … Pour simplifier, disons que ta mémoire constitue cet environnement, on ne peut en sortir, mais tous les êtres à l'intérieur sont parfaitement libres de leurs actes. Seul le vainqueur peut continuer, puis sortir de la salle. Seras-tu à la hauteur ? Commençons, et voyons comment tu pourras faire sans ta forme loup.

L'hylien recula d'un pas, car il savait ce qui allait se passer. Hors du château, il faisait nuit et des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Il exécuta une roulade arrière pour ne pas se faire écraser par la créature qui avait essayé de l'écraser. Le gigantesque Ganon hurla avant de se mettre à courir autour du héros. Link, qui savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'attaquer car son corps était trop résistant, se contenta de le surveiller en élaborant une stratégie. Seul le ventre de la créature était vulnérable. Mais comment la faire se retourner ? En forme loup, Midona l'aidait à le faire basculer, mais elle n'était pas là pour l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc renverser l'horrible bête. La réponse lui vint rapidement : des bombes. Il les sortit de son vaste inventaire mais Ganon s'en aperçut, et disparut. Mais cette fois, Link n'avait pas son flair de loup pour détecter les endroits où il pourrait réapparaitre. Il resta donc là, impuissant, à regarder tout autour de lui. Ses bombes ne lui seraient d'aucun secours, il les ferait juste tomber par inadvertance. Réfléchissant à une nouvelle astuce pour pouvoir utiliser la première, il n'eut pas le temps de voir Ganon arriver dans son dos et le percuter de plein fouet. Il voltigea pendant quelques secondes, plusieurs côtes brisées, avant de retomber à plat ventre sur le sol froid. Il glissa sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter et l'idée lui vint avec la douleur. Une combinaison. A moitié aveuglé par la douleur, il leva lentement la main et le trouva : l'arc du Héros était toujours dans son dos. En pivotant pour faire face à son adversaire, il le tira, sortit une flèche de lumière et y attacha une bombe. Anticipant le mouvement de Ganon qui courait autour de la salle en criant, il frappa. Il y eut une explosion accompagnée d'une lumière intense et la bête se retrouva allongée sur le côté. Link se leva difficilement, et courut en titubant vers elle. Il sortit son épée et la lacéra d'une dizaine de taillades avant de la lui enfoncer dans le flanc. Un cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de Ganon. Il retira son épée tandis qu'il voyait son ennemi se transformer en particules obscures et foncer vers … Zelda, debout sans un enclavement du mur, dont la silhouette commença à s'illuminer d'une lumière intense. Le roi des ombres ne parvenait pas à l'approcher. Puis l'obscurité revint et la princesse ouvrit les yeux avant de sauter aux côté de son ami.

- Merci de t'être souvenu de ma présence ! Tu peux rappeler dans ta mémoire seulement les personnes encore vivante. Tu sais où l'on va à présent. Link, Epona est encore vivante, en train de galoper à Toal. Elle sera là, si tout va bien. Je suis la véritable Zelda, que tu viens d'appeler de la salle où tout le groupe se repose. Donne-moi ton arc, s'il te plaît. Une nouvelle fois, je veux que tu prennes les rênes.

Link ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Il plaça l'arc du Héros dans les mains de la sage et la prit par la main lorsqu'un nuage de particules obscures les enveloppa. Et lorsqu'il se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans les plaines d'Hyrule. Zelda laissa faire son compagnon, qui regardait autour de lui, constituant la salle. Epona les regardait, l'air un peu surprise de se retrouver ici, mais elle avait l'air de savoir quoi faire. Ganondorf et ses larbins, montés à cheval, approchaient, faisant trembler le sol. Elle s'inclina devant son maître, qui répondit en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Il fit monter la princesse qui pouvait rouvrir les yeux maintenant qu'il avait constitué le décor de la salle, puis s'installa devant elle. La jument hennit, et commença à galoper. L'hylien dégaina son épée en dirigeant sa monture vers les larbins, qu'il devait d'abord tuer. Le Gerudo n'avait que cinq cavaliers d'élite, qui se dispersèrent pour attirer Link, qui en prit un en chasse. La vitesse d'Epona lui permit de le rattraper rapidement et lui trancher le buste. Son cheval prit la fuite en le projetant au sol tandis que le héros reportait son attention sur le cavalier le plus proche. Zelda visait comme une experte, et avait déjà tué un larbin et le cheval d'un autre. Après qu'il ait décapité sa cible, il fit le bilan de la situation. Il n'y avait plus qu'un larbin à pied, un cavalier à cheval encore en pleine forme, et Ganondorf. Une flèche vint transpercer le poitrail du marcheur tandis que le dernier sbire se ruait vers les deux hyliens. Une nouvelle flèche fusa et se logea dans le crâne du cheval qui s'effondra, aveuglé par le sang. Son cavalier bondit et sortit une arbalète et tira sur Zelda mais Link avait déjà sorti son bouclier, et le projectile fut sans effet. Encore une fois, l'arc du Héros riposta et le dernier larbin d'élite du roi des ombres s'écroula.  
Le Gerudo sortit sa longue épée blanche en éclatant d'un rire obscur, avant de faire ruer son cheval maléfique en direction de son ennemi de toujours, qui l'imita. Tels deux chevaliers du Moyen-âge, ils entamèrent une joute acharnée sous le ciel nocturne des plaines d'Hyrule. Au bout d'une dizaine d'assauts, Ganondorf, la jambe droite tailladée et la joue saignant abondamment, prit la fuite au galop, suivi de près par son rival qui souffrait d'une profonde entaille dans le bras gauche. La princesse reprenait son assaut meurtrier de flèches lumineuses en visant le fuyard. Lorsqu'elle parvint à blesser le fessier du Gerudo, son ami parvint à le rattraper et lui porter une attaque d'estoc imparable. Il tomba de son cheval qui s'enfuit vite, et absorba l'hylien avec son énergie sombre. Zelda et Epona disparurent.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans cet enclos obscur. Une barrière de lumière les entourait. Ils levèrent leur épée. Le combat serait rude. Une lumière blanche fendit l'air, et Link avait à peine eu le temps de mettre son épée en opposition. A force de sueur, il parvint à repousser la lame blanche. Il fit une roulade pour passer dans le dos de son opposant et trancha un grand pan de sa cape. Il roula à nouveau pour éviter un coup vertical et bondit dans un grand cri pour tenter de lui trancher la tête. Il échoua et se fit lacérer les genoux. Une main l'attrapa et le projeta à terre. Il évita le coup de grâce en rampant et taillada la jambe gauche, encore intacte, du roi des ombres, qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Tous deux savaient que c'était la fin. Les côtes brisées, le bras gauche et les genoux saignant abondamment, Link se releva, se cramponnant à son épée, et sauta sur Ganondorf, dont le visage se figea de stupeur quand Excalibur lui transperça le ventre.

- Ce … n'est … pas … fini - articula-t-il difficilement en crachant du sang - Ce … ne … le sera … jamais. Nous … sommes … nés pour … nous battre.

Il toucha la tête de son ennemi. Link vit plusieurs images défiler dans sa tête : une forêt dense, un édifice ressemblant à un temple, avec devant l'entrée la silhouette d'un gros phacochère qui bavait. Puis la main de son ennemi retomba, inerte. Il retrouva dans la salle rectangulaire de départ, sauf qu'elle était à présent illuminée comme en plein jour, que de l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au cheville, et en regardant au fond de la salle, il aperçut un levier couvert d'une couche noire. Il marcha lentement pour aller l'activer. Arrivé devant, il posa sa main dessus, et fut brutalement éjecté en arrière. Il retomba sur le dos en projetant une petite vague et leva les yeux. Cette fois, rien n'aurait pu lui faire deviner qu'il allait devoir mener un nouveau combat, mais Dark Link se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Il avait la même silhouette et exactement le même inventaire que lui. S'il s'était aussi amélioré, ce duel allait venir à bout du héros.

L'être obscur sortit des bombes qu'il lança en cercle devant lui. La fumée produite par l'explosion aveugla son adversaire. L'arc du Héros était à nouveau dans le dos de l'hylien, qui le sortit et décocha une flèche de lumière émettant un halo blanc parmi les cendres. Juste à temps pour voir son double bondir, épée en l'air. Il se leva précipitamment et commença à boitiller en déposant une bombe derrière lui. Lorsque l'autre frappa à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, elle lui explosa à la figure. En voyant Dark Link retomber assommé un peu plus loin, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : il sortit son boomerang de vent, l'envoya accumuler toute la fumée des explosions et le fit tourner en cercle autour de son alter ego. Il contourna ensuite le cercle et une fois de l'autre côté, il y entra épée en avant. Du sang gicla de l'épaule gauche de la cible qui tomba, à genoux. Mais de sa main droite, elle fit tournoyer son épée et Link eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant à nouveau hors du cercle. Il empoigna à nouveau l'arc du Héros mais une flèche lumineuse vint se loger dans son poitrail. Le souffle coupé, il vit son assaillant bondir et le frapper à la tempe avec le pommeau de son Excalibur sombre. Il s'effondra. C'était la fin. Il passa rapidement en revue tout son inventaire dans sa tête tandis que Dark Link jubilait et se préparait à l'achever. Lorsqu'il s'en souvint : le grappin. Un peu plus loin, sur le sol, il y avait une stalagmite. Vif, il saisit son grappin d'une main et son sac d'hydrobombes de l'autre, et alors que l'épée obscure s'abattait à nouveau, il se tracta en laissant tout le sac derrière lui. Le sol trembla, le bruit de l'explosion retentit dans toute la salle et Link fut projeté en l'air mais continua son trajet vers le pic de roche. Il retomba au sol en se cassant trois dents avant de le pulvériser du haut du crâne. Allongé dans l'eau sur le dos, à moitié assommé, couvert de poussière rocheuse, exténué et souffrant, il ôta la flèche de son torse et regarda derrière lui.

La fumée se dissipa, tout comme le cadavre de Dark Link et le niveau d'eau. La salle sèche et noire initiale était apparue, et le levier attendait sagement. Un téléporteur apparut et Maysa fit son apparition. Elle activa le levier avant de chercher le héros du regard. Linkario apparut à son tour. Ses yeux étaient normaux et il paraissait bien rétabli. Il se dirigea vers lui, et posa sa main sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, il la retira.

- Bravo, Link. Excellent. Tu es toujours le même héros. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé ici maintenant. Reste silencieux, je raconterai tout aux autres. Toi, tu vas te reposer.

L'hylien sourit faiblement, puis ferma les yeux. Sans le toucher, le Pokémon le fit léviter à l'aide de la capacité Psyko et ils regagnèrent le téléporteur.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans le hall, tout le monde poussa quelques exclamations en voyant le héros du jour dans un état si déplorable. Linkario leur intima le silence et s'éloigna du groupe. Il déposa son ami à l'écart du bruit, derrière son rocher fétiche, et commença à exécuter sa capacité Soin. Zelda les avait rejoints.

- Linkario, tu ne devais pas … Oh, mais tu as l'air en pleine forme !

- Moi, oui. Mais lui, non. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour le soigner pendant que je raconte tout aux autres. Je ne peux que lui redonner de l'énergie et lui faire repousser ses dents, et pas le faire arrêter de saigner ou désinfecter ses plaies. Demande de l'aide à Maysa si nécessaire, elle a une trousse bien garnie. Tu la trouveras au chevet de Blood.

- Merci beaucoup, tu en as déjà trop fait à mon goût.

Le sage lui répondit par un sourire amical, s'inclina devant elle et rejoint les curieux, qui attendaient toujours, bras croisés, qu'on leur relate les combats de Link. Aussi il s'empressa de leur en faire part. Des commentaires admiratifs ponctuèrent régulièrement son récit, et à la fin, tous étaient fiers de lui.  
Puis il retourna voir les deux hyliens. La princesse se retourna à son arrivée, mais fut soulagée en voyant que ce n'était que lui. Son compagnon dormait, ses plaies étaient désinfectées et bandées.

- Il s'en remettra vite - assura-t-elle d'un ton doux. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es inquiet, ce qui est rare. Qu'est-ce qui te fait perdre ta sérénité ?

Linkario ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait trier ses pensées et certaines lui déchiraient l'esprit.

- Eh bien … Il y a quelque chose qui ne se passe pas bien là-haut.

- Là … Là-haut ?

- Oui, à l'étage supérieur. J'ai senti une perturbation élémentale tout à l'heure, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu t'es remis si vite de ton combat.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, princesse. Encore une fois. Oui, c'est exact. Je suis inquiet, très inquiet. Vanita a des ennuis, je le sens. Je le sais. Il est possible que j'en connaisse la raison, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer, ni vous en faire part. Je suis désolé.

Il repartit plus loin encore du groupe, fit un grand bond sur un rocher, et se mit à méditer. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourvu qu'ils bouclent vite la dernière porte. Sinon, il serait trop tard.


	40. Chapter 39 Arc II - Écart sévère et ---

**Chapitre 39 : Écart sévère et mauvaise surprise** _(Par Démon)_

Après un petit instant de méditation qui lui fit le plus grand bien, Linkario balaya la salle du regard. Ses compagnons étaient tout bonnement exténués. Link s'était évanoui, et Maysa lui tamponnait le front avec une lingette humide. Alidae faisait un somme contre l'un des murs de roche, tandis que Spirith s'amusait avec des petits cailloux, à l'opposé de ses camarades. Son attitude très solitaire n'inspirait rien de bon au sage Lucario... Il poursuivit son regard qui s'attarda sur Kesame, assis contre le mur, anxieux. Me-Tsu dormait sur ses jambes et le ninja le caressait machinalement, complètement ailleurs. Xamy créait des petites statuettes de glace représentant divers animaux. Leonid se grattait la tête et regardait un peu partout, comme s'il voulait faire quelque chose de plus intéressant. Effy s'échauffait, comme si elle pressentait que Linkario allait la choisir pour la prochaine salle. Zelda et Aquarlequin discutaient tranquillement, comme de vieux amis. Le Pokémon ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était la source de bien des ennuis... Puis son regard tomba sur Blood. Le chasseur de primes était allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts. Son manteau était posé à ses côtés, tandis que son T-shirt, complètement souillé et déchiré, avait été négligemment jeté dans un coin de la salle. Blood avait un grand bandage qui lui allait des épaules au plexus, parfaitement placé par Maysa, qui avait désormais l'habitude de s'occuper des premiers soins. Il avait son expression habituelle, c'est-à-dire neutre. Il était complètement hors-combat : la blessure que lui avait infligé Stalk était absolument horrible. N'importe qui aurait laissé la vie, après s'être fait trancher son thorax aux trois quarts – la Mort sait comment faire son boulot... Mais bien sûr, Blood était un cas à part. Sa volonté lui permettait de contrôler chaque cellule de son corps à son bon vouloir. Son pouvoir de régénération était ainsi décuplé. Blood se remémorait le combat contre Stalk. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, de chaque erreur qu'il avait commise. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas fait. Il n'avait fait aucune erreur... Son style de combat particulier était un mélange entre la légendaire férocité de Ryuji et l'instinct protecteur de sa mère. En clair, sa technique de combat au sabre était quasiment invincible. Mais Stalk était facilement passé au travers, avec sa faux. Comment devenir suffisamment fort, lorsqu'on est aussi faible ?

Linkario stoppa sa méditation et rassembla tout le monde au centre de la salle - hormis Link, toujours inconscient, et Blood, invalide.

- Je suis désolé, mes amis - dit-il - la mine défaite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? - s'inquiéta Zelda, et elle s'approcha du Lucario, comme pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraînés dans cette aventure. Votre niveau est excellent. Mais cette quête tient du suicide... Darkness est actuellement deux fois plus fort que nous tous réunis. Le seul qui pourrait désormais lui tenir tête serait Ryuji, le tristement célèbre mage noir. Malheureusement, Ryuji est encore plus maléfique que l'élémental de feu...

- Mais je croyais que si nous étions tous réunis, nous avions une chance ? - s'exclama Aquarlequin, légèrement surpris.

- C'est exact, acquiesça le sage. Mais c'est long, très long... d'ici-là, Darkness nous aura sans doute retrouvé, et l'altercation aboutira en massacre.

Leonid gronda :

- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être pessimiste, Linkario ! Depuis le tout début, nous te faisons confiance. Nous avons foi en toi. Et nous sommes prêts à nous battre, peut-être pas à perdre nos vies - Alidae lui jeta un regard noir et il déglutit - mais en tout cas à nous battre et à tout faire pour défendre le Royaume d'Hyrule.

- Et le monde entier - ajouta Kesame.

Linkario croisa les pattes et ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il avait de nobles alliés. A peine happés dans un autre monde, faisant fi du dépaysement total et du sacrifice de leurs habitudes, ils avaient choisi de l'aider. Malheureusement... même eux ne pouvaient faire grand-chose... Soudain, Spirith intervint :

- Bon. Je ne rêve pas, la situation est grave.

Tout le monde le regarda avec une légère appréhension.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir accepté dans votre groupe, malgré les évènements douteux dont vous avez été témoins. Je ne vous ai pas caché que j'ai ma propre mission à mener à bien ; je puis donc vous informer sur ma réelle puissance.

Le groupe restait interdit face à ces mots. Puis le dragon reprit :

- Darkness ne serait qu'un grain de poussière, si l'on devait le comparer à ma véritable puissance. Malheureusement, dans ce monde, je me retrouve amputé d'environ la moitié de mes pouvoirs. Malgré cela, je dispose encore d'un moyen pour stopper la forme actuelle de Darkness.

Le groupe retint son souffle, et Linkario fronça les sourcils.

- Dis-moi Spirith, pourquoi décides-tu de nous le dire maintenant ? - demanda-t-il au dragon.

- Je viens de vous expliquer que c'est pour vous remercier de...

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé avant ? Si tu es si puissant, tu aurais pu le tuer la dernière fois que nous l'avons croisé !

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Cette technique nécessite un certain temps de « recharge » avant de pouvoir être utilisé. Une recharge de six mois, pour être exact.

- Six mois ? - s'emporta Leonid - De quel genre de technique s'agit-il pour nécessiter six mois de recharge ?

- C'est une armure qui décuple ma puissance, et peut résister à n'importe quel caprice spatio-temporel. Elle s'appelle « Regenzeit » et sa puissance est telle qu'elle peut créer des trous noirs, qui sont les plus puissantes manifestations spatio-temporelles de l'univers.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as la puissance de recréer le monde ? - gronda Linkario, se demandant s'il avait finalement bien fait de faire confiance à cet être exceptionnel.

- Je manipule l'espace-temps - avoua Spirith - Malheureusement, il me faut pour cela toute mon énergie. Or, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je n'ai en ce monde que la moitié de mes pouvoirs.

- Et ton armure, quand sera-t-elle opérationnelle ?

- Dans environ une heure.

Le Pokémon resta muet pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le reste du groupe le fixait du regard.

- Pendant combien de temps peux-tu l'utiliser ? s'enquit finalement Linkario.

- Six mois de recharge équivalent à deux jours d'utilisation, dans le monde normal.

- Et donc, une journée entière à Hyrule... Soit. Tout n'est donc pas perdu. Si nous croisons de nouveau Darkness après la prochaine heure, nous aurons le moyen de le stopper.

* * *

- Ho ho ho, c'est intéressant. Spirith est un être plutôt surprenant, non ?

- Ta gueule, Ryuji.

Blood était allongé contre la paroi de son esprit, le torse à moitié cicatrisé laissant s'échapper un petit filet de sang. A ses côtés, Ryuji s'amusait avec une pièce de monnaie. L'esprit de Blood était vraiment agréable quand ce dernier ne partait pas dans ses délires

- Tu veux une clope, mon garçon ?

- Ouais. Pas bête.

Ryuji sortit une cigarette noire de son manteau et la tendit au chasseur de primes, qui l'enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Ryuji créa une petite flamme violette au bout de son doigt et alluma la cigarette avec. Blood se trouvait dans un état lamentable. Il était faible, il était balafré, son moral était à zéro et sa condition physique était exécrable. Son torse nu se soulevait à peine au rythme de sa respiration. De la fumée de cigarette sortit de sa blessure, et de la cendre tomba sur son pantalon.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ta mère, dit Ryuji après un long silence.

- Au moins, toi, tu sais à quoi elle ressemble.

Blood éjecta son mégot d'une pichenette, et il alla se perdre dans le néant de son esprit.

- Blood, tu sais, je pourrais prendre ton corps, et tous tes problèmes seraient résolus...

Le chasseur de primes jeta un regard assassin à son interlocuteur.

- **Tu es** la source de mes problèmes. Tu n'es qu'un parasite. Je ne parle pas, je n'ai pas d'expressions. Je suis à la frontière entre l'humanité et la bestialité... par ta faute. J'aimerais parler normalement avec mes amis, partager des moments agréables avec eux...

- Tu n'es fort que parce que tu disposes d'un fragment de mes pouvoirs - rappela le mage noir - Tu ne serais rien sans moi.

Blood serra les dents.

- Ma mère...

- Justement - interrompit Ryuji - elle, tu ne la considères pas comme un parasite ?

Blood le saisit violemment par le col. Il était fou de rage.

- Mon père est la Mort ! Mon grand-père est le plus malfaisant mage noir de tous les temps ! Et ma mère ? Elle est la plus douce et la plus merveilleuse mage blanche que ce monde n'a jamais connue ! Niveau parasite, j'ai fait mon choix, **Connard** !

Ryuji éclata de rire.

- Tu considères ce bouseux de Stalk comme ton père ? Et pourquoi pas moi, après tout ? Lui ne t'a rien apporté. Moi, je t'apporte la puiss...

Blood frappa Ryuji si puissamment à la mâchoire que celui-ci décolla de quelques centimètres.

- Le Holy Desert Eagle, le Cursed Desert Eagle, mon sabre... Ca ne te fait pas penser aux attributs de la Mort ? Non ? C'est pas juste un peu pareil ?

Ryuji se massa la mâchoire.

- Très sérieusement, tu le hais, ce Stalk, nan ? Et moi tu me considères comme une injuste malédiction. Pourtant, qui a permis que tu naisses ? Qui a fait que tu te retrouves avec les gènes maléfiques de ton grand-père, ho ho, moi, quoi !?

- J'en ai assez de toi, j'en ai assez de ce monde, j'en ai assez de tout. Je ne veux plus rien, je ne veux plus de problèmes, je veux pouvoir vivre ! Je veux **vivre** !

Blood ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans le hall du temple. Il put ainsi assister au choix de l'équipe qui allait s'occuper de la salle suivante.

- Mes amis, dit Linkario, cette salle renferme le Cursed Desert Eagle de Blood. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle est plus ardue que les autres.

- De toute façon, nous sommes prêts à tout - lança Kesame - Dis-nous vite qui doit s'en charger.

Le pokémon sourit un bref instant, puis déclara :

- Maysa, comme tu le sais, tu dois être présente dans chaque salle. Mais si tu te sens trop fatiguée, nous pouvons te laisser quelques heures de repos.

- Je pète le feu - assura la belle guerrière de Praha Garden.

- Très bien. T'accompagneront dans cette salle Xamy, Effy et Kesame.

L'équipe se prépara rapidement, puis le reste du groupe l'encouragea tandis qu'elle montait l'échelle menant à la porte.

* * *

Xamy l'ouvrit et les quatre compagnons pénétrèrent dans un petit couloir menant à une nouvelle porte. Tandis que la Simili posait sa main sur la poignée, la première porte se refermait derrière eux.  
Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle ronde, aux dalles blanches et noires. Le centre de la salle était marqué par un signe du Ying et du Yang. Mais au lieu d'être noir et blanc, il était ici rouge et bleu. Maysa tenta d'expédier l'air du courant chaud sur la partie rouge, et celui du courant froid sur la partie bleue ; mais rien ne se produisit.

- Réfléchissons bien - dit Kesame tandis que Me-Tsu reniflait le symbole, s'étalant sur deux mètres.

- Comme d'hab, quoi - ricana Effy.

- Cette salle est effrayante... - confia Xamy en observant les dalles blanches et noires, qui recouvraient toute la surface de la salle - Je... je ne me sens pas bien...

Maysa essaya différentes combinaisons d'air chaud et d'air froid avec le signe, mais abandonna après quelques minutes.

- Raah, ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, à la fin ? - rugit-elle.

Soudain, une dalle noire s'éleva, quelques mètres derrière eux. Elle fondit sur Effy qui l'évita aisément. La dalle alla se briser contre un mur, et tout se mit à trembler.

- Oh ho... - fit Kesame en échangeant un regard avec Maysa.

Tout le monde se réunit instinctivement sur le symbole au centre tandis que toutes les dalles de la salle se précipitaient vers eux, une à une, tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

- Suiton no jutsu ! Mizu no Tate !

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Kesame avait plaqué sa main gauche au sol, l'index et le médius de son autre main joints devant son front, et avait utilisé sa puissante technique du bouclier d'eau. Toutes les dalles se fracassèrent sur un globe d'eau, qui tournoyait sur lui-même à grande vitesse, protégeant l'équipe d'une mort certaine. Lorsque toutes les dalles furent brisées, les quatre alliés purent se déplacer sur un sol gris uni, sans doute taillé à même la roche. Ils purent par la même occasion remarquer que le signe du Ying et du Yang était surélevé, révélant deux petits trous : l'un sur la bordure rouge, l'autre sur la bordure bleue.

- Ah ok ! C'était simple alors ! - se réjouit Maysa en expédiant le courant froid dans le trou bleu et le courant chaud dans le trou rouge.

Le symbole devint aussitôt noir et blanc et une porte apparut au fond de la salle. Ils l'ouvrirent et...

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? - s'exclama Effy.

La salle rectangulaire dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était recouverte de suie, et un pan de mur avait fondu en raison d'une grande chaleur. L'atmosphère était brûlante et suffocante en raison des cendres en suspension ; deux corps calcinés gisaient au centre de la salle.

- C'est peut-être un piège - remarqua Kesame en prenant ses précautions.

- Non, je ne crois pas... murmura Xamy en s'approchant des cadavres - C'était nos ennemis...

Elle montra le dos des créatures à ses amis : l'un d'eux était noir, tandis que l'autre était blanc. Déboussolés, ils se rassemblèrent tous au centre de la salle, où reposait un petit coffre recouvert de suie. Ils l'ouvrirent, mais il était vide.

- Mince ! Quelqu'un a volé le Cursed Desert Eagle de Blood ! - s'exclama la guerrière de Praha Garden en tapant du poing sur le sol.

- Regardez - dit Effy en pointant du doigt un étrange trou dans le sol - Qui que soit le voleur, il est passé par là. On dirait que ce trou a été fait par une éruption volcanique...

- Et il est sans doute ressorti par là - ajouta Xamy en montrant le mur fondu.

- Ce temple a une protection magique, et personne ne peut y rentrer ailleurs que par la porte principale, rappela Kesame.

Me-Tsu grogna après avoir reniflé le mur détruit.

- L'extérieur, peut-être - dit Maysa - Mais ce temple fut taillé à même la montagne... il n'a pas de structure de sol, comme dans une maison ou un autre temple, où sont aménagées les conduites, etc. Il communique directement avec le cœur de la montagne...

- Je vois - fit Effy - Bon, on active le levier, et on va faire notre rapport à Linkario.

Maysa s'exécuta : elle abaissa le levier au fond de la salle, et ils furent tous téléportés dans le hall

.  
- Linka... - commença Effy, mais le sage la coupa en levant une patte.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le plafond qui s'était surélevé grâce à l'activation du dernier levier du second palier. Les quatre portes menant aux dernières salles tombèrent en cendres : elles avaient été carbonisées de l'intérieur, où résonnait encore le crépitement des flammes. Le plafond ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à révéler la porte du boss, qui elle était restée intacte, mais qui laissait s'échapper le vacarme assourdissant d'une rude bataille. Le groupe ne semblait pas comprendre, mais Linkario, si. Et il était tout bonnement terrorisé.


	41. Chapter 40 Arc II - Vent Arrière

**Chapitre 40 : Vent arrière** _(Par Linkario) _

Il était effrayé. Ce bruit de combat … Était il trop tard ? La cendre devant les portes était tiède. L'ennemi était là depuis un moment déjà. Mais l'élémentale assaillie avait réussi à résister. L'air était suffoquant devant la porte.

- Linkario, que fait-on ?

La princesse Zelda venait de parler pour tout le groupe qui jetait des regards impatients au renard. Il tentait de mettre ses émotions de côté, mais elles revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Dans un effort psychique intense, il parvint à les canaliser dans sa paume, tremblante.

- J'ai trop peu de certitudes en cet instant crucial, Votre Altesse, mais une chose est sûre : sortez tous vos armes, préparez vos magies, revoyez rapidement vos techniques. Chaque seconde compte, on ne va pas rester longtemps les bras croisés. Spirith ?

- Plus que dix minutes. On ne pourrait pas …

Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère. Une adolescente avait crié à l'intérieur de la salle au moment où le sol à leur pied s'illumina d'une puissante lueur orangée.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, mais j'ai une nouvelle fois besoin de votre aide. Affrontez Darkness à mes côtés.

Il écarta vivement ses compagnons, dirigea sa paume face à l'entrée et un rayon concentré en sortit. Quelles qu'elles soient, ses pensées étaient vraiment puissantes. La porte explosa et des volutes de fumée noire vinrent les aveugler. L'air était encore plus chaud et irrespirable lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'élémentale. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était gigantesque, longue de trente mètres, large de dix et on n'en voyait pas le plafond. Elle était intégralement constituée de pierre blanche immaculée. Le corps calciné d'une harpie à six têtes reposait à droite de l'entrée, occupant un dixième de la superficie totale. Le boss qu'ils auraient dû affronter était carbonisé et totalement inoffensif. Link sortit son boomerang de vent qui balaya tout l'espace en absorbant la fumée avant de la rejeter à l'entrée. La totalité de la scène fut révélée. Une demoiselle était debout, au milieu de la salle, un pistolet sur la tempe et maintenue fermement par une main enflammée qui lui pressait les mains. Elle avait les cheveux roussis et ébouriffés, laissant tout de même deviner leur couleur blonde, portait des vêtements blancs légers noircis et déchirés par endroits, et avait les yeux fermés. Le grand être qui la maintenait les regardait en souriant. Son aura oppressait celle de la jeune fille, visiblement évanouie.

- Tiens, de la compagnie ! Je vous attendais depuis un moment. Avec tout le travail que je vous ai mâché, vous auriez pu arriver plus tôt. Mais bon, passons. Je ne juge pas nécessaire de vous présenter Vanita, ma "collègue" de l'air, car elle va mourir. Il n'y aura plus qu'un seul élément sur Terre.

Trop absorbé par son discours futile, il n'entendit pas les murmures de Linkario qui effectuait d'innombrables enchaînements de Hâte, Plénitude et Gonflette. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il transpirait sous un tel effort mental. Seule Zelda avait compris son manège et le regardait d'un air apeuré. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir voir un Pokémon effectuer de tels enchaînements en si peu de temps. Le renard avait à présent des statistiques ahurissantes par rapport à n'importe quelle créature de sa catégorie à tous points de vue, et n'aurait aucun mal à la mettre K.O. en un coup de poing. De la fumée blanche émanait de lui. Des éclairs de haine traversaient ses yeux et s'évaporaient instantanément. Il savait évacuer tous ses mauvais sentiments. Haine, vengeance, jalousie, sadisme, cruauté … Tout n'était qu'un panache de fumée claire et légère, que Darkness ne tarda pas à déceler.

- Linkario. Tu es la base de ce problème. Donne-moi ton fragment de sagesse, et je repars sans tuer personne de cette salle.

La proposition était alléchante. Mais l'horrible image de cette créature flamboyante maintenant la jeune fille évanouie et les liens d'amitié forgés au sein du groupe en dissipèrent le charme. Tous affichaient des expressions mécontentes, sauf le renard dans son halo blanc proche de celui de Vanita, et Blood qui se mordillait les lèvres en fixant la tempe de la demoiselle, qui bougea soudain :

- **Linkario ! Ne le lui donne pas, tu m'entends ?! Linkario ! Linka ... !**

La crosse du Cursed Desert Eagle s'abattit sur son crâne qui se mit à saigner. Elle tomba à genoux dans un soupir. Darkness jouait à présent avec le revolver en riant.

- Il te plaît ce jouet, n'est-ce pas mon petit Blood ? Si tu le veux, tu peux toujours te gratter le ...

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge. On fait de grands progrès d'articulations avec un poing d'acier qui ne fond pas dans sa bouche. La colère persistante du sage enveloppait l'attaque d'une couche dense et impénétrable. Il avait fait une quinzaine de mètres en un centième de seconde en laissant derrière lui une traînée d'étoiles jaunes.

- Poing comète.

Un autre centième de seconde plus tard, l'élémental de feu percuta le mur de fond dans la même traînée stellaire. Mais en un instant, il se transforma en une coulée de lave et ruissela vers Vanita. Linkario bondit devant elle et exécuta un Abri si puissant et rapide que l'être de feu se rematérialisa après l'avoir heurté à pleine vitesse en étant projeté en arrière. Dissipant sa protection, il prit la demoiselle dans ses bras. Les membres du groupe se dispersaient en petites équipes et chargeaient. La voix tonitruante du Pokémon les figea sur place :

- **Non** ! Ne l'attaquez pas, regroupez-vous immédiatement ! Vous comprendrez. **Reflet ! Téléport ! Luminocanon !**

L'élémental de feu était debout et reprenait ses esprits. Il fut alors encerclé : une douzaine de Linkario était apparue, s'était téléportée et l'assaillait de rayons aveuglants. L'original s'en alla rejoindre le groupe déjà rassemblé, Vanita dans ses bras.

- Excellent. Kesame, prépare-toi. Aquarlequin t'aidera.

Le ninja ne semblait pas comprendre, mais l'élémental aquatique hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de murmurer quelques paroles au jeune homme, qui acquiesça à son tour.

- Enkaï …

- **Dynamopoing !**

Darkness ne put achever son attaque, le souffle coupé. Douze poings s'étaient écrasés dans son ventre, ses côtes et son dos. Comprimé de tous les côtés, il hurla de rage. Son aura enflammée se rétracta en lui avant de ressortir d'un coup. Les reflets furent éjectés dans un rayon de trois mètres. Mais aucun ne s'était dissipé. Pour une attaque Reflet ordinaire, c'était impossible. Profitant de cet instant de répit, il cligna rapidement des yeux et sa vue s'éclaircit juste à temps pour voir une Magna Destrya accrochée à une Aurasphère, une flèche explosive, une Chewing Bullet, un kunaï, une grenade, un rayon de lumière, une balle de Holy Desert Eagle et un nuage noir, portés par une rafale de Maysa, arriver sur lui.

« Enkaï. **Hibashiraaaaaa !** »

Une titanesque colonne de lave de cinq mètres de rayon surgit du sol, à ses pieds. Tous les reflets furent emportés vers le plafond lointain à une vitesse stratosphérique. L'élémental jubilait et toisait le groupe d'un regard méprisant. Les murs se mirent à trembler : la lave avait atteint le plafond. Des particules brillantes tombaient, entraînées par les coulées qui chutaient maintenant du haut de la salle. Les reflets n'étaient plus et le tir groupé avait été négligemment balayé. La salle rougissait à vue d'oeil. Une pluie torrentielle de magma pleine de roches en fusion détachées des parois fondait sur eux. Le groupe se resserra et Aquarlequin et Kesame se jetèrent un regard complice. Le sol trembla sous le choc ardent. Le niveau de lave monta d'une dizaine de mètres. Darkness, flottant tranquillement à la surface, avait perdu de vue ses adversaires. Les avait-il battus, enfin ? Malheureusement pour lui, un gros globe d'eau très épais apparut à quelques mètres de lui, en surface. Le ninja était très concentré, ses deux mains contre la paroi de la bulle. L'élémental d'eau aussi, mais lui se contentait de mettre plus de fluide pour faire face à l'évaporation et n'était pas du tout concentré.

- Je suis impressionné, mon petit ! Tu pourrais donner des leçons à ma grand-mère en matière de techniques aquatiques, elle qui ne savait même pas pêcher un poisson ni le faire cuire … C'est à se demander comment je suis venu au monde.

Son anecdote détendit l'atmosphère, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais avec Darkness qui marchait sur la lave dans leur direction, bras joints en avant, c'était déjà bien.

- **Hiken !**

Le mot résonna dans toute la salle, et un torrent de magma concentré commença à consumer la bulle qui diminuait à vue d'oeil en épaisseur malgré les efforts combinés des deux compagnons de l'eau. Soudain, Aquarlequin murmura quelques incantations inaudibles mains sur la paroi. Ses pieds disparurent, puis ses jambes, son bassin, son buste, ses bras, et finalement ses doigts. A cet instant, l'abri décupla sa densité et retrouva son épaisseur originelle. Un geyser en jaillit et fit face au rayon magmatique. Darkness, désarçonné, fut rapidement battu et le reçut en pleine tête. Il bascula en arrière et atterrit sur son fessier dans une position grotesque. Spirith, Alidae, Leonid et Effy étaient abasourdis. Des yeux et une bouche apparurent dans la paroi interne et les dévisageaient en riant.

- Ha ha ! Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! Non mais franchement, vous me prenez simplement pour un bouffon de service ? Je suis un élémental, enfin, pas un clown ! Si cet idiot ne peut faire qu'un avec le feu, pourquoi serais-je incapable de le faire avec l'eau ? Imaginez que …

- Plus tard, Aquarlequin, c'est derrière toi que ça se passe.

Les yeux et la bouche disparurent pour sortir côté extérieur et le groupe se tourna vers le sage, qui avait emprunté du matériel de soin à Maysa et s'occupait des soins de Vanita.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder. Même si l'eau trouble notre vision à cause de la réfraction des ondes lumineuses, jetez un coup d'oeil.

Il exécuta un nouveau Soin sur la demoiselle évanouie tandis que tous constataient que Darkness n'avait pas sa silhouette ordinaire. C'était le météore par le biais duquel il prenait la fuite, et il rebondissait contre les parois à grande vitesse en faisant tomber des rochers un peu partout. Mais la protection aquatique était remarquable et ne leur fit pas défaut.

- Spirith ?

- Encore sept minutes, Linkario.

- Bien. On va les occuper. On y arrivera. Aquarlequin ?

- Ouaip ? - dit une grande bouche.

- On va devoir geler la partie interne du globe. Tu seras plus résistant, ce sera du temps de gagné.

- Bien vu. Ok, je me concentre dans la partie externe, ne me gelez pas les bonbons et le sucre d'orge.

- Toujours autant de classe ... Excellent. Xamy, c'est à toi.

La bouche disparut et la simili se plaça au centre de la sphère. Les mains bien hautes, elle gela uniformément une bonne épaisseur. Soudain, Darkness se concentra sur sa cible et chargea. Le groupe fut secoué et leur embarcation alla s'éclater contre le mur. De toute évidence, l'élémental d'eau avait du mal à maîtriser sa trajectoire et était retombé sur le bassin. Son rival se mit à son niveau, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, avant de décoller si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut violemment percuté. Linkario s'était mis à léviter au centre du globe dans une méditation intense. Vanita dormait paisiblement et à la regarder on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait une simple sieste. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, ses vêtements impeccables et miraculeusement recousus et ses blessures étaient cachées, cicatrisées et hydratées. Il colla ses pieds à la paroi de glace du côté qui allait recevoir l'impact dans une fraction de seconde, prévisible en raison de la trajectoire horizontale du globe. Il fléchit les jambes et ferma les yeux au moment du choc.

- **Rebond !**

Sans créer la moindre craquelure dans la couche de gel, il effectua une prodigieuse extension, bras en avant, et alla pousser le point diamétralement opposé avec une puissance phénoménale, mais toujours sans aucune fissure. Le globe partit vers l'être de feu comme un bouchon. Il n'avait pas bougé et fut heurté si vite que ce fut son tour de frapper le mur. Mais il ne rebondit pas et flotta stupidement sur l'océan de lave en fusion avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il absorba de la lave, constituée de magma et de roches chaudes, pour se créer à son tour une meilleure protection. Un contrôle total sur son météore amélioré avec une couche de magma, une couche de roche et une autre couche de magma.

- Bon, je vous demandera de rester assis pour l'instant, parce que ça va secouer - déclara Linkario. Xamy, prépare-toi à renouveler la couche de glace, elle s'effrite quand même avec une telle chaleur dehors.

La simili acquiesça et le sage se reprit sa lévitation en tournoyant.

- Lire-Esprit. Aquarlequin, il faut lui faire perdre de l'énergie. Fais-lui face, je te soutiens.

- Ok - répondit l'élémental d'une voix atténuée par la paroi gelée. Accrochez-vous.

Les deux ennemis élémentaux se foncèrent dessus. Dans un choc produisant une pluie d'étincelles, ils furent projetés contre le mur, puis rebondirent, puis se percutèrent à nouveau, puis furent éjectés avant inlassablement revenir à la charge.

- Linkario, nous devons continuer, plus que six minutes avant la recharge totale de mon armure, et nous sommes en train de gagner du temps.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, Darkness modifia sa trajectoire en direction du plafond lointain, bondissant en prenant appui sur les murs.

- Tant pis - dit simplement le renard - Mais j'ai une autre idée … Aquarlequin, talonne-le de la même manière, je couvre tes déplacements.

Le globe fonça vers l'une des parois de la salle et le sage repris son manège. Lire-Esprit lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors et calculer des angles très complexes de rebonds pour percuter leur ennemi. C'était un duel aérien. Percussions, secousses, explosions lumineuses, fumée …  
Deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, et le météore fatiguait plus vite, puisant dans ses propres forces pour rebondir. Sa couche rocheuse était maintenant visible. Soudain, il reprit sa forme originelle, provoquant une pluie de pierres, puis plongea dans le bassin magmatique. Un instant plus tard, le niveau de fluide diminua fortement jusqu'à se concentrer en un unique endroit. Darkness écartait les bras en riant. Il avait absorbé absolument tout le magma.

- … J'en étais sûr. Il a dépensé trop d'énergie inutilement, alors il la réabsorbe - déclara Linkario - Bon, ça va se jouer au sol maintenant. Il est deux fois plus puissant que la dernière fois, concentrez-vous sur des attaques handicapantes et l'esquive. Nous devons tenir, moins de quatre minutes. On peut le faire. Protégeons les élémentaux et Spirith.

D'un coup de poing, il craquela la couche de glace, puis la pulvérisa avec un Close Combat tandis que le globe atterrissait en douceur à cinq mètres de Darkness. Leurs pieds touchèrent le sol tandis qu'Aquarlequin se reformait à côté d'eux, l'air fatigué. L'élémental de feu souriait, et son rictus s'accentua lorsqu'il aperçut la troupe d'élite le dévisager avec détermination. Linkario posait délicatement Vanita au sol, à côté de Spirith concentré et l'élémental d'eau épuisé. Kesame était devant eux, kunaïs en main, près de Xamy qui tenait fermement un shuriken de glace géant et de Me-Tsukiyo qui montrait les crocs en bavant férocement. Effy avait sorti des bombes lacrimogènes, Leonid deux revolvers, l'un avec des Chewing Bullets et l'autre des Corn Bullets, Alidae empoignait son épée enflammée, Maysa déployait ses éventails et Blood avait la main figée sur le pommeau de son katana, confronté à un dilemme de plus en plus fréquent. Link se tenait devant sa princesse inquiète, avec d'une main son boomerang et de l'autre son Arc du Héros. Les guerriers formaient un arc de cercle autour de Spirith, les deux élémentaux et le renard, aussi à protéger.

Darkness passa soudain à l'attaque. Ses paumes expédièrent une rafale de boules rouges sur le groupe qui se dispersa pour les éviter. Maysa, Effy et Alidae furent touchées et un cylindre de feu apparut autour de chacune. Leurs bords se rétractaient lentement. L'être flamboyant se fit pousser de longues griffes qui fendirent l'air. Une balafre ardente projeta Leonid à terre avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer et Xamy s'écroula, shuriken fondu. Puis il courut en direction du noyau de guerriers : Link prit un rayon de magma dans le thorax, Zelda se fit lacérer le visage dans un grand cri, et Blood fut éjecté d'un coup de pied qui malgré sa parade au fourreau le surpassa. Le chasseur de primes atterrit près du cylindre de Maysa, assommé. L'élémental faisait face à Spirith, Linkario, et deux de ses homologues. S'il tuait l'un des quatre, c'était fini. Il avait gagné. Il griffa l'air en une croix vive et le même signe apparut sur le poitrail de Spirith, le brûlant intensément. Le sang gicla, et le dragon fut paralysé. Darkness l'approcha, lui saisit la tête et lui asséna un coup de genou avant de l'éjecter contre un mur d'un double rayon de lave. Maintenant, les trois autres étaient à sa merci. Plus que trois minutes. Aquarlequin et Linkario s'étaient placés entre Vanita et lui. Mais ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- **Hiken ! **

Un torrent de feu jaillit de ses mains, mais l'Abri du renard avait réagi à une vitesse fulgurante. … Mais l'élémental aquatique n'était pas dedans. Une grande partie de son corps s'évapora, avant qu'il ne le reconstitue. Les forces lui manquaient. Darkness courut et le plaqua au sol avant de le rouer de coups de pieds, poings et griffes. L'infirme suffoquait et hurlait de douleur. Au moment où son adversaire murmura « Enkaï ... », il s'évapora et se reforma en nuage gris, bien plus haut. Pendant ce temps, Blood avait repris ses esprits. Maysa, Effy et Alidae luttaient sans succès, et leurs cheveux et épaules commençaient à se consumer. La vue de la guerrière du Praha Garden qui gémissait semblait torturer intérieurement le chasseur de primes. Il prit son élan … et pénétra dans le dôme en courant. Il ressortit de l'autre côté, brûlé et en sueur, la demoiselle dans ses bras. Mais ils ne pouvaient aller aider les autres : elle était évanouie et lui parvenait à peine à marcher. Ces cylindres étaient faits d'un concentré de magma d'une intensité terrifiante. Ils détruisaient les cellules corporelles et l'épuisement devenait inévitable. L'élémental avait acculé Linkario et Vanita à cinq mètres du mur du fond. Tous étaient derrière, sauf Aquarlequin, planant plusieurs mètres plus haut. Xamy et Leonid étaient à nouveau sur pieds : des Corn Bullets fusèrent et de la pluie jaillit du nuage avant d'être gelée en javelots tranchants. Mais ce fut sans effet : l'onde de chaleur qu'il avait libéré fit éclater le pop-corn en vol et la glace fut sublimée.

- Enkaï. **Hibashira !**

Une nouvelle fois, une colonne de lave jaillit. L'élémental d'eau ne put l'éviter et fut projeté jusqu'au plafond dans un grand bruit. Tout le feu fut réabsorbé par son expéditeur et le malheureux retomba évanoui et rematérialisé. Son homologue de feu le saisit et le projeta avec négligence derrière Vanita.  
Deux minutes. Spirith était conscient et était en constante téléportation pour ne pas être repéré. Linkario, debout devant les deux élémentaux, n'était pas rassuré, mais sa détermination occultait sa peur. Les cylindres avaient disparu, Effy et Alidae gisaient inconscientes. Maysa venait d'être déposées à terre par Blood, elle aussi évanouie. Le chasseur de primes réparait rapidement ses cellules, mais son corps était noirci. Link se relevait difficilement pour aider ses compagnons en demandant à Zelda de rester là.

- C'est fini pour vous. Je vais tuer les trois derniers espoirs du monde. Contemplez mon accumulation de puissance depuis le début de votre quête.

Il mit ses mains au sol. Les espaces entre les dalles se comblèrent de lave. Et lorsqu'il les retira, tous les rocs se mirent à léviter. Le sol était à nu, et un pavé de la largeur de la salle et le tiers de sa longueur flottait devant les mains levées en avant de Darkness. D'un geste, il expédia à grande vitesse la palette sur le gros du groupe. C'était imparable. Conscients et inconscients furent embarqués et pulvérisés contre le mur d'entrée dans un déluge de gravats qui supprima un quart de la superficie de la salle. Un énorme éboulis les empêchait de sortir. L'être de feu regardait Linkario en haussant les sourcils. Où était Spirith ? Qui avait survécu ? Il oublia un instant ces questions, il était le dernier rempart. En pensant à Vanita, qui mourrait avec lui s'il venait à échouer, son halo blanc s'intensifia encore. Il ne laisserait pas l'être ardent ruiner le monde, et encore moins la vie des ses camarades. Malgré l'état exceptionnel du Pokémon, le duel était largement déséquilibré. Protéger et résister, tels étaient les mots d'ordre.

- Alors, Linkario, que vas-tu faire ? Un flash-back ? Un Abri ? Une montgolfière avec ta fumée blanche ?

Pour toute réponse, le renard saisit une dalle par terre et la fit léviter entre ses mains.

- **Roc boulet ! Match Punch !**

Le petit pavé s''amplifia, devenant cinq fois plus épais, fut propulsé puis réduit en éclats tranchants par un coup de poing vif. L'attaque était bien menée, et le corps de Darkness fut troué à d'innombrables endroits. En riant orgueilleusement, il le reconstitua intégralement avant d'avancer vers son ennemi, qui l'imita.

- Métronome.

Utilisée occasionnellement, cette technique avait souvent aidé Linkario. Il mit machinalement sa main au sol. C'était Abîme. Une énorme fissure apparut aux pieds de l'être de feu avant de l'engloutir et se refermer. Plus un bruit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Plus qu'une minute avant Regenzeit lorsque le sol devant le sage devint meuble. L'élémental de feu réapparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles et fracassa son pied de feu sur son crâne. Le Pokémon s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol, assommé mais debout. Darkness concentra de la lave en fusion dans son poing droit. Il contracta son biceps et le coup fatal partit en direction de son ventre. La mort ? Non. Il sentit un puissant choc à son épaule gauche qui l'envoya à quelques mètres. Les yeux plissés, il contempla avec horreur la tornade rouge et or qui l'avait écarté du combat. Le poing ardent … avait traversé l'estomac de Blood, déjà dans un état déplorable. Lorsqu'il le retira, un gros trou était présent. Le chasseur de primes revenu au combat tomba à genoux devant son offenseur, toujours vivant. Sa main était crispée sur son katana. Mais il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen, moins dangereux. Il laissa retomber son bras, poing serré, avant de recevoir un coup de genoux qui l'envoya derrière les élémentaux évanouis en lui brisant quelques dents comme semblait l'indiquer le bruit produit par le choc. Le halo blanc s'intensifia une nouvelle fois. Linkario se relevait, calme et serein.

- Lame d'Aura.

Une épée bleue sombre apparut dans les airs devant son ennemi, lui interdisant tout déplacement. Il projeta une boule de feu, mais elle fut renvoyée sur l'éboulis dans une petite explosion. Un regard vers le Pokémon lui apprit qu'il manipulait cette épée simplement avec son aura. Le halo mystérieux la recouvrait elle aussi, améliorant ses propriétés. En continuant à rire, Darkness fit apparaître une épée de feu dans sa main droite, et un rapide duel à l'épée fut engagé. L'élémental maîtrisait moins bien que son adversaire mais au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à lui expédier un rayon de magma. Touché de plein fouet, le sage s'effondra et sa lame disparut. Il devait rester une poignée de secondes avant Regenzeit, et Linkario se tenait entre son ennemi et les deux élémentaux évanouis avec Blood.

- **Hiken !**

De toute évidence, Darkness voulait un prix de gros. Mais l'attaque fut sans effet. L'Abri n'aurait pas pu résister en temps normal, mais le halo de mauvaises émotions du renard épais comme de la crème fraîche le renforçait. L'élémental avança donc vers le petit dôme en canalisant de la lave dans ses poings. Le sage était épuisé, et repoussait ses limites. La protection était maintenant férocement martelée. Soudain, une puissante aura s'éveilla dans la salle après un lointain murmure. Regenzeit était activée. Un roche heurta le crâne de l'élémental de feu et un petit vortex l'aspira pour le faire réapparaître dos à l'éboulis. Face à lui, un dragon à l'air extrêmement puissant maintenait un gros globe énergétique au-dessus de sa tête. Spirith lança son Magna Terra. Une gigantesque explosion mit fin à l'Abri. Tous ses protégés avaient résisté et l'éboulis suffisamment épais avait dû protéger les autres. Linkario regarda la scène de loin : son allié affichait un air satisfait et Darkness se relevait péniblement en grommelant. Le sage fusilla leur ennemi du regard dans un ultime effort de concentration.

- Prescience.

Ses dernières forces psychiques partirent aider le combattant sauveur, et il s'évanouit à son tour, emportant avec lui son halo. C'était maintenant un duel entre deux adversaires de force égale, mais l'un plus fatigué que l'autre. L'être de feu écumait de rage. Il avait mal encaissé l'attaque. Dans un grondement sourd, un gigantesque rayon de lave émana de tout son corps, large de trois mètres. Mais lorsqu'il le dissipa quelques secondes plus tard, le dragon n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le pyroclasme avait été téléporté à un autre endroit de l'univers. La maîtrise de l'espace-temps conférait à Regenzeit un pouvoir dévastateur. Le dragon se mit à se téléporter dans toute la salle, épées en main, pour tenter de taillader son ennemi par surprise. Mais sans succès : Darkness s'était enveloppé d'une couche de lave incandescente quasiment impénétrable et ressortait maintenant ses longues griffes. Puis il tournoya rapidement sur lui-même. Une onde de feu parcourut toute la salle. Spirith eut tout juste le temps de téléporter la zone pouvant tuer les quatre évanouis avant d'être balayé puis projeté contre l'éboulis.

- **Ignition suprême !**

La couche de lave de l'élémental se concentra en un gros cumulus orangé au-dessus de sa tête et s'abattit. Le sol trembla et le dragon fut douloureusement brûlé. Sans son armure, il n'aurait pas pu survivre. L'être ardent fut ainsi surpris de le voir se relever, crachotant quelques gouttes de sang.

- **Magna Destrya ! Magna Destrya !**

Mais ses attaques ne frappaient pas. Il répéta plusieurs fois ces paroles et ce que son adversaire ne voyait pas, c'était les petits vortex parcourus d'éclairs bleus sur ses paumes. Il se contentait de le regarder en riant aux éclats. Un grand nombre de boules énergétiques se baladait dans l'espace-temps. Darkness fit brusquement volte-face et projeta quatre boules de feu sur les évanouis … qui disparurent instantanément. Eux aussi se promenaient dans les deux dimensions. Ce fut au tour de Spirith de ricaner en évitant deux coups de griffes et parant un coup de pied avec ses lames. Il coupa un bras à son adversaire, mais qui se reforma avec la même griffe cinglante qui lui taillada la joue. Il para un deuxième coup mais se prit un pied brûleur dans le thorax.

Et Darkness resta soudain figé. Paralysé. Ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites et sa tête tremblait. Le dragon essuya le sang qui perlait le long de son menton et plissa les yeux. Il invoqua d'un coup toutes ses Magna Destrya, recouvrant la totalité du corps de l'élémental, toujours figé par l'attaque Prescience. Il était devenu bleu. Une lumière turquoise illuminait la salle. Et lorsque Spirith claqua des doigts, tout disparut dans une explosion énergétique concentrée, libérant une onde de chaleur intense. L'être de feu titubait. Encore battu … Il ne vit pas les deux épées fendre l'air et le trancher en dessinant une croix sur son poitrail. Avec ses dernières forces, il se transforma en son légendaire météore et partit en brisant le haut plafond. Un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre, et un nouvel éboulis menaça la vie de ses ennemis. En un ultime effort, le sauveur envoya tous les rocs qui tombaient dans l'espace-temps et il fit de même avec ceux qui bloquaient le groupe. Puis il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Ses pouvoirs étaient trop limités face à Darkness. La prochaine fois, Regenzeit ne serait qu'un cracker face à un rouleau compresseur. Ils devaient trouver le Temple de la Terre, et vite. Son sang continuait à s'écouler, et l'énergie lui manquait. Il finit par s'effondrer à son tour.

La salle avait des allures funestes de cimetière. Des corps inconscients gisaient de part et d'autre, baignant dans un liquide pourpre. Combien d'heures s'écoulèrent ainsi ? Nul ne le savait, mais Regenzeit était toujours active. Le premier réveillé fut Linkario. Son sommeil avait été réparateur, ou alors la présence de Vanita contre lui avait rapidement restitué ses capacités physiques et psychiques. Il se leva en boitillant légèrement et alla directement voir Maysa. Prenant tout son matériel de secours, il se dirigea vers Spirith, qu'il voulait soigner en premier en guise de remerciement. Il utilisa Glas de Soin et banda toutes ses blessures en utilisant Pistolet à Eau pour le rafraîchir. Il répéta la manoeuvre sur Zelda, Link, Effy, Alidae, Leonid, Xamy, Kesame, rapidement sur Blood qui se remettait bien, Aquarlequin en insistant sur l'hydratation, Vanita avec douceur et enfin Maysa, à qui il restitua le matériel curatif. Tous étaient vivants, la respiration faible. Il se plaça au milieu de la salle.

- Bulles d'O !

Puissamment, des balles hydratantes jaillirent de sa bouche vers le plafond avant de retomber lentement dans toute la salle sous forme d'une bruine fraîche. L'atmosphère était devenue très agréable, revigorante après un combat de ce type. D'une démarche mal assurée, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Vanita, qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Son visage s'apaisa en le voyant arriver.

- Linkario - souffla-t-elle d'une voix légère.

Elle leva douloureusement un bras dans un geste trop brusque. Au moment où il retombait, le Pokémon saisit délicatement sa main.

- Je suis désolé, Vanita.

- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu n'arrives pas à faire quoi ?

- ... A tenir ma promesse.

- Je suis ravie de constater que tu t'en souviens.

- Je n'oublie jamais.

- Ne te fais pas de souci. Laisse-toi aller, je vais t'aider.

Elle passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et le tira. Il était maintenant penché à quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Vanita resserra l'étreinte. Hésitant, Linkario ferma les yeux et rapprocha lentement sa tête, très lentement ... Puis il bascula en avant. Elle l'avait tiré brutalement et l'embrassait intensément. Cette sensation, il ne la connaissait pas. La sagesse ne pouvait pas l'apporter. Elle était indescriptible. Ils se laissèrent aller ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le renard ouvrit les yeux, frémissant de bonheur. Elle le contemplait d'un regard tendre et profond. Il concentra toutes ses émotions indicibles dans un regard intense. Elle le tira à nouveau et il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en silence. La parole ne pouvait rien transmettre de ces sensations. Le sage regarda autour de lui. Tous étaient encore évanouis sauf Blood, assis tranquillement, qui passait la main dans ses cheveux en le regardant, avant de contempler Maysa, sa jolie silhouette étendue à quelques mètres de là. Linkario savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Merci pour ton aide, Vanita. Le groupe se rétablit, on laisse cet instant en suspens. On aura tout notre temps quand Darkness aura cessé d'exister. Pour l'heure, nous sommes avant tout compagnons d'armes.

- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu peux patienter, je le peux aussi. On aura toute la vie.

Maysa émit un faible gémissement. Le chasseur de primes se leva et marcha posément vers elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir à quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune guerrière roula sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. En se levant, le Pokémon s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à astiquer son Holy Desert Eagle. Il s'était visiblement attendu à cette réaction, mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Regardant le sage, il montra son pistolet puis Spirith. C'était clair : où était le Cursed Desert Eagle ? Il fallait attendre le réveil du dragon. Étant donné qu'il avait été le dernier à s'évanouir, il fut le dernier à reprendre conscience. Linkario discutait avec les deux élémentaux, Blood astiquait maintenant son fourreau, Maysa lui faisait toujours la moue et le reste du groupe discutait en jetant des regards curieux vers la nouvelle recrue. Grommelant, il se leva.

- Spirith ! Notre héros du jour ! S'exclama gaiement le sage. Nous te devons tout !

- Inutile d'exagérer, j'ai eu de la chance. Nous aurions perdu si ce tas de lave n'avait pas mystérieusement été paralysé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as forcément maîtrisé tes attaques pour en venir à bout. Et ce n'était pas une véritable paralysie, juste une importante douleur psychique, et …

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu étais évanoui et je ne t'ai pas laissé lire mes pensées ! Dis-moi ce que tu as à voir là-dedans !

Linkario soupira. C'était un bon raisonnement, et il n'aimait pas mentir.

- Bien. Tu as dû constater que j'étais encore conscient quand tu as activé Regenzeit. Eh bien avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai utilisé ma capacité Prescience. C'est une attaque psychique qui frappe la cible à retardement, mais efficacement. La faiblesse mentale de Darkness est impressionnante, alors je me suis dit que c'était une faille exploitable. Il a dû se montrer particulièrement sensible pour être paralysé, en principe ça assomme simplement quelques instants. Mais bon, le fait est que tu as géré ton combat en circonstance, et tu es donc admirable. A présent, pourrais-tu nous raconter ton duel ? Nous sommes tous très curieux.

Le dragon fit un récit détaillé des événements face à un groupe de guerriers attentifs. Une fois achevé, des applaudissements retentirent. C'était un flot intarissable de remerciements, auquel Linkario eut un mal fou à mettre fin.

- Spirith, Regenzeit est toujours active. Pourrais-tu faire revenir les rochers que notre météore a fait tomber en brisant le plafond ?

- Oui, aisément. Pourquoi ?

- Le pistolet de Blood. C'est très important. Écartez-vous tous de cette moitié de la salle !

Tous s'exécutèrent. Deux gros vortex apparurent l'un à côté de l'autre. Du premier sortirent des roches qui rentraient dans le second en file indienne.

- **Stop !**

Le Pokémon avait aperçu un reflet argenté sur l'un des pavés. Il s'approcha et le saisit. Une brise fraîche enleva toute la poussière du Cursed Desert Eagle, et Vanita lui fit un clin d'oeil. En fixant le chasseur de primes dans les yeux, il lui remit son arme. Lorsque sa main toucha la gaine, le sage crut percevoir un frémissement dans l'iris de ses yeux. Puis il le remit dans sa poche, il était inutile de l'astiquait, on se voyait dedans. Les vortex disparurent et il alla s'asseoir contre un mur. Maysa le regarda, surprise qu'il ne revienne pas à la charge. Le jeune homme se contentait de fixer un point invisible en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Vanita s'avança vers lui, presque en flottant, et lui adressa un sourire amical avant de rejoindre la jeune guerrière.

- C'est toi Maysa, celle qui maîtrise l'énergie aérienne ?

- Eh bien … Oui - répondit-elle en craignant une question piège.

- Moi c'est Vanita, je suis enchantée. On devrait s'entendre à merveille, le vent c'est aussi mon domaine !

De loin, Linkario l'observait. Il avait du mal à ne pas détacher son regard de sa silhouette gracieuse, comme si elle pouvait encore se faire enlever. Silencieusement, devant son air distrait, Aquarlequin souffla une énorme bulle pleine d'eau au-dessus de la tête de son camarade. D'un doigt, il la fit éclater et le sage fut trempé des pieds à la tête.

- Oups, pardon !

- Saumure !

Une grosse averse inonda l'élémental aquatique, qui se mit à rire en arrosant toute la salle. Après un tel combat, rien de mieux qu'une bataille d'eau pour remonter le moral. L'euphorie avait supplanté la peur, et le Temple de l'Air avait maintenant des allures de Temple de l'Eau.

- Canicule !

La bataille avait cessé, Regenzeit aussi, et le renard aidait ses amis à se sécher avec diverses attaques de type Feu. Une fois secs, ils décidèrent de quitter le temple. Un nuage blanc géant était apparu. Tous à bord, il s'éleva en douceur et remonta toute la salle. C'était le matin. Dehors l'air était frais et pur. Ils atterrirent à l'entrée de l'édifice. Mais où aller ? Ils avaient une destination, mais pas de localisation connue. C'est là que le sage se souvint : la vision de Link insérée par Ganondorf lors de leur affrontement. Un temple, une forêt, un phacochère géant. Mais quelle forêt ? Il se frappa la tempe. Tout concordait, Hyrule n'abritait qu'une forêt assez mystique pour un monument de ce type.

- Le Sanctuaire de la Forêt.

- Oui, un endroit magique, vraiment fascinant- dit Link au moment où le sage réalisait qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, mais seul l'hylien l'avait entendu.

- Tu connais la route ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi va-t-on là-bas ?

- Parce que le Temple de la Terre se trouve forcément dans ce coin.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Un simple processus d'analyse-déduction à partir de ta vision, lors de la fin de ton combat face au roi des ombres.

Link réfléchit et quelques secondes plus tard, il eut l'air de comprendre.

- En effet, bien vu. En route alors. Je te laisse leur annoncer la nouvelle !

- Écoutez-moi tous ! - dit le Pokémon en haussant la voix. Nous avons quelques pistes exploitables quant à la localisation précise du Temple de la Terre. Mais il y a de la route, j'attends donc que vous continuiez à vous montrer forts comme jusqu'à présent. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, et je sais déjà que je ne serai pas déçu. Suivez-moi, la fin approche !

Rassuré par ces paroles, le groupe obéit dans la bonne humeur. L'allure était lente, mais agréable. Le renard sourit. Darkness ne savait pas qu'ils avaient une piste, et devait prendre tout son temps pour se reformer. Ils seraient tranquilles un bon moment. Cette journée s'annonçait radieuse.


	42. Chapter 41 - Une question de loyauté ---

_Avant propos :__ Avant de reprendre le récit, faisons donc un petit point. Nous quittons donc l'Arc II, mais je vous rassure nous allons sous peu rentrer dans l'Arc III (sur cinq ou six Arcs) après un petit "Entre-arc" toujours aussi importants. Je vais donc faire un point sur les personnages / PNJs persos, et PNJS du jeu :_

_- Démon = Blood / Ryuji / Stalk /Bianca_

_"Elémentaux" = Darkness (Feu), Aquarlequin (Eau), Vanita (Vent) et ? (Terre)_

_- Linkario = Linkario_

_- Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian / Maître Frédéric / Vensi (esprit "secondaire" du vent)_

_- Manon = Effy_

_- Kanine = Kesame / Me-Tsukiyo_

_- Xarlek = Spirith_

_- Fukada = Xamy_

_- Zora = Maysa Donda_

_- Chibi ganon = Leonid Bachra_

_"PNJs appartenant à série de jeu "Legend of Zelda" = Link, Zelda_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Une question de loyauté, l'éclipse de la lumière élémentaire** (_Par Lenia41)_

- Écoutez-moi tous ! Nous avons quelques pistes exploitables quant à la localisation précise du Temple de la Terre. Mais il y a de la route, j'attends donc que vous continuiez à vous montrer forts comme jusqu'à présent. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, et je sais déjà que je ne serai pas déçu. Suivez-moi, la fin approche !

Alidae était restée perplexe quand à ces quelques mots du Linkario, mais avait fait mine d'être rassurée pour ne pas les inquiéter. Quelques jours s'étaient passé depuis, ils étaient dans la plaine, le petit matin était à peine levé, les doigts de rose de l'Aurore tissant à peine le tissu de mille et une douces couleurs du petit jour reprennant ses droits sur la nuit. Ils s'étaient accordés une brève pause après le temple de l'Air, très éprouvant, mais dont elle avait été assez distante tant son esprit était préoccupé. Elle pensait être la seule sortie du monde des rêves à cette heure précoce de la journée, et discrètement ses yeux ondins balayaient tous les alentours, son dos reposant contre l'écorce d'un arbre en tailleur : Kesame et son loup semblaient dormir un peu plus loin, Maysa lui tournait le dos, L'homme dragon était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse juger de son état de sommeil, tout comme Linkario, Blood, Zelda ou Link. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais et vif de la plaine avant de songer avec amertume :

_"La fin... mais la fin de quoi ? La fin de notre aventure ou le retour au pays, ou la Fin tout court du monde ? Cette quête semble désespérée... même avec deux élémentaires, nous semblons encore impuissants à contenir ce Darkness... et si Rulian avait raison ? Si le pouvoir obscur, autant qu'il corrompt le coeur, est le plus puissant d'entre tous les éléments ? Qu'en pensez-vous Maître ? Vensi ? Ah c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez me répondre..."_

Cela l'agaçait, et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se redressa brusquement, profondément agacée, sa main se porta sur sa lame de flammes alors qu'une voix nasillarde survenait d'une des branches hautes de l'arbre :

- Ah bah enfin, tu viens de te rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien ce que vous vous tuez à faire !

Elle leva deux yeux bleus d'un feu glacé pour croiser la détestable silhouette de Rulian justement, assise sur la branche, l'observant avec deux yeux noirs sans fond, un sourire moqueur et mauvais sur le visage. Elle allait sortir son épée et donner l'alerte quand ce dernier lui fit non d'un geste de la main :

- Lààà Alidae... je ne veux pas te combattre aujourd'hui... ce n'est pas drôle quand tu sais que je suis là, pas vrai ? je voulais juste te parler en privé... sans que tes imbéciles de comparses ne puissent faire le mur et m'étriper vif...

C'est à ce moment qu'Effy se réveilla au bruit de la conversation, surprenant la voix d'Alidae répondant à une masculine et détestée du groupe :

- C'est d'accord... mais t'as intérêt à faire vite ou je t'éventre sur place !

La jeune voleuse était profondément intriguée, et frotta ses yeux pour éclaircir sa vue alors qu'elle se redressait discrètement alors que leur amie mage semblait plongée dans une profonde discussion avec... cette saleté de Rulian ! Le sang se glaça dans les veines d'Effy, mais elle garda son calme et son silence pour mieux écouter la conversation, avec l'obscur Rulian qui reprenait d'un ton sérieux :

- Vous devriez pas vous frotter à ce Darkness, vous êtes loin d'être prêts à cela, à moins que vous ne teniez à vous faire scalper à chaque fois... car à chaque fois vous l'énervez davantage et il devient encore plus sournois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce renard mutant l'intéresse autant mais...

- Et toi tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui chercher des noises, ou je te réduirais en cendres, Rulian. Linkario a ses secrets et nous les nôtres. Alors ne fais pas davantage ta fouine si tu tiens à la vie !

- Ah tu ne changes jamais Al'... toujours aussi passionnée... tu as du coeur, tu sais... mais dis-moi ce que tu feras si vous le rencontrez de nouveau : tu sais que tu as à portée un sort très utile qui pourrait sans doute dégommer ce démon... et que tu auras besoin de moi pour l'activer... Ah ne nie pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, je t'observe de loin tu sais... tu ne peux rien me cacher, petite Ali...

Effy retint son souffle quand elle vit que le guerrier obscur sautait de la branche et saisissait d'une main le menton d'Alidae. Mais la réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate quand elle se recula vivement et le gifla généreusement avant de répliquer avec froideur et colère grondantes :

- La ferme, je ne veux plus te voir rôder davantage dans le coin ! Et sache que si notre bien-aimé maître a interdit l'usage de ce sort ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il a ses raisons et je les respecterais jusque sur mon lit de mort ! Le Chaos Élémentaire ne doit pas être invoqué ! Même Vensi est contre son utilisation ! Dégage, Rulian !

Le sinistre personnage ricana méchamment avant de se reculer en lâchant une dernière réplique sournoise :

- Tu ne veux pas accepter la réalité... mais peut-être n'en as tu pas le choix, Alidae... tu ferais mieux de t'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ça pourrait peut-être laisser la vie sauve à tes collègues !

Sous les yeux d'Effy, le guerrier élémentaire de l'ombre s'effaça dans une nuée noire et disparut bientôt ne laissant qu'une Alidae au visage figé, froid et distant, la main tremblante sur l'épée de flammes rougeoyantes dans le ciel matinal, avant que la mage ne laisse échapper une flopée de jurons fort injurieux à l'adresse du Rulian disparu. Puis ses yeux bleus foudroyants se posèrent sur elle, tandis qu'elle lui lançait d'un ton empli de menaces :

- "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler aux autres, Effy... pour ton propre bien. Je n'aime pas qu'on écoute les conversations privées !

La petite voleuse n'aimait pas ce visage sombre et grondant affiché par la mage, cela lui rappelait son air de menace sur le bateau les ayant menées jusque dans cette terre, avec la petite broche qu'elle avait encore sur elle, et la petite blonde répliqua avec calme et verbe :

- Je fais ce que je veux, surtout quand cela concerne la sécurité du groupe ! Dis-moi, Alidae ! Pourquoi tu fréquentes cet ennemi affiché qui veut ta peau de surcroît ? A qui as-tu donné ta vraie allégeance ? Dis-le moi !

Elle ne le vit pas venir, mais une puissante rafale de vent la repoussa contre un arbre avant que la lame flamboyante ne soit proche de son cou, sans vouloir toutefois lui faire du mal, tandis que la voix sombre de la mage reprenait :

- Tu ne devrais pas douter de ma loyauté... seulement ce sont des choses qui te dépassent et ne te regardent absolument pas, pas plus que les autres. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et ne cherche pas à fouiner dans les miennes, compris ? Sinon je risque d'être bien moins gentille d'accord ? C'est compris ?

Quand ils reprirent la route, la guerrière de Praha Garden ne put que constater le malaise régnant entre Effy et Alidae, d'habitude relativement proches lors de leurs marches vers les temples. C'était un malaise persistant depuis la matinée, et quand elle avait interrogé la voleuse et la magicienne sur cela, les deux lui avaient offert en guise de réponse des airs butés et un même "rien, il ne s'est rien passé" agacé. Et autant dire que le malaise était tel que même Leonid s'était retenu de dire quelque mauvais mot sur la situation. Linkario, s'il avait remarqué sans nul doute la tension, n'avait pas posé de questions bien qu'il fusse attentif à l'évolution de la tension, et le reste du petit groupe préférait ne pas se mêler au conflit pour ne pas l'envenimer. Mais Maysa n'était pas tranquille : ce genre de tensions n'était pas du tout normal et encore moins bon pour la solidité du groupe. Elle soupira doucement, tandis que la journée continuait de s'écouler alors qu'ils marchaient sur l'immense plaine d'Hyrule vers une forêt lointaine. C'est vers la fin de l'après-midi que Maysa constata l'absence d'Effy dans leur groupe. C'est alors qu'elle le fit remarquer :

- Personne ne sait où est Effy ? J'étais sûre qu'elle nous suivait pourtant...

La guerrière observa toutes les réactions alors que la plupart niait d'un geste d'épaules ou autres moyens d'expression corporels, Blood toujours silencieux. Puis certains formulèrent des réponses un peu plus développées que les gestes :

- Comment tu veux que je sache où elle est passée ? - fut la réponse brève de Leonid.

- C'est ennuyeux cela... il ne faut jamais être seul avec Darkness ou ses sous-fifres dans le coin... - fit remarquer Kasame, tandis que son loup Me-Tsu approuvait les paroles de son maître avec un jappement inquiet.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait partir à sa recherche ! - souleva à son tour Link.

Cette dernière remarque fut approuvée par tous, et les regards se tournèrent vers Alidae qui tout de suite prit la mouche et répliqua d'une voix acerbe :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme cela ? J'en sais rien moi d'où elle est, je ne suis pas sa babysitteuse à ce que je sache !

Mais Maysa vit derrière le masque de mauvaise humeur évidente de la mage élémentariste percer une lueur d'inquiétude pour Effy dans les saphirs réservés et sages de la magicienne aux longs cheveux bruns. Un lourd silence pesa avant que Maysa ne propose à tous :

- Un petit groupe devrait partir à sa recherche, pour éviter que du mal ne lui soit fait...

Avant que nul ne puisse émettre une opinion, la voix sèche et rude d'Alidae claqua dans l'air comme un fouet ardent malmenant le silence :

- Non, c'est bon, je vais la chercher... elle ne doit pas être très loin de toute manière, à chercher les pires ennuis du monde...

C'est alors que Linkario cloua son sage regard sur la bouillonnante magicienne et répliqua avec force mais calme :

- Non, on ne doit pas être encore plus divisés que l'on ne l'est déjà ! On doit décider de qui va composer le groupe de recherche pendant que les autres resteront ici...

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire, Linkario ! On parle d'une gamine irresponsable et toute seule en vadrouille là ! Et je refuse que quelque chose de mal ne lui advienne... à cause de moi...

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, la jeune magicienne s'était téléportée on ne sait où avec son pouvoir de sacré, et Linkario soupira d'ennui de la témérité de la jeune mage avant de lancer :

- Maysa, Xamy, Link... partez à leur recherche, plus le temps passe plus elles seront en danger. Faites vite, je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la situation, les ténèbres ne sont pas si loin de nous... et ce contre-temps risque de nous ralentir déraisonnablement !

Alidae venait de se téléporter en suivant la présence lumineuse de la petite voleuse, enfin, façon de parler, lumineuse... une voleuse ne peut avoir une réelle présence lumineuse, c'est toujours teinté de gris sous le prisme de son pouvoir de l'élément de lumière, un qu'elle maîtrisait avec le feu et le sacré. Oui, elle avait été dure et froide avec les autres et Effy... elle s'en mordait intérieurement les doigts à présent ! Elle courait à toute allure, un sentiment d'urgence la gagnant tandis que le pouvoir présent dans les anneaux les liant tous ensemble semblait vibrer comme pour la guider vers son amie fort possiblement en détresse... car oui au fond Effy avait été sa petite protégée inavouée depuis le temple de l'eau, elle semblait si vulnérable et dangereuse à la fois... les souvenirs se percutaient dans la mémoire de la magicienne alors qu'elle appelait d'une puissante voix claire :

- **Effy !** Où es-tu... ? ... **Effy !**

Seul le silence soufflait à ses oreilles, comme un sinistre serpent persifleur soupirant de mort. Et si... sa folle course s'arrêta brusquement, et elle porta une main à sa bouche sous le choc, s'immobilisant aussitôt, se tétanisant devant la scène, un murmure choqué échappant à ses lèvres :

- Non... E... Effy...

Le corps de la petite voleuse reposait inerte dans les mains flamboyantes d'un Darkness encore épuisé mais satisfait de son forfait. La petite voleuse semblait si fragile, ainsi enserrée au cou, ses dagues fondant sous la chaleur intense du corps du démon, sous le rire terrible de ce dernier qui réutilisait son terrible "Henkai" sur la pauvre victime affreusement blessée. Les yeux bleus d'Alidae était révulsés d'horreur, écarquillés au maximum, sa main serrant faiblement son épée de flammes sous le choc. Une voix sourde finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres fines et crispées derrière les gémissements de douleur pure de la petite voleuse :

- Espèce de saleté démoniaque... je vais te faire... lâche-la !

Son aura crut à un niveau démentiel, perceptible loin aux alentours même pour les débutants en magie, dans un cri de rage pure, elle arma son épée de lumière en rangeant son épée des flammes et se jeta à la vitesse du sacré pour blesser au possible celui qui malmenait Effy... leur jeune compagne du groupe... leur... amie... Des larmes restaient prisonnières dans ses paupières mais bien présentes. Le démon la repoussa d'un geste de bras enflammé à x reprises, avant de ricaner d'un air mauvais tout en continuant d'étrangler Effy qui agonisait d'air et de chaleur intense :

- Tu n'es rien face à ma puissance, petite mage idiote ! Ton amie est déjà sous les flammes de l'enfer, et le reste de ton groupe va la rejoindre, en terminant par ce cher Linkario... !

La haine grandissait dans le coeur de la magicienne élémentaire, une haine puissante et flamboyante, un fort désir de vengeance pour la calomnie subie par la petite Effy... celle qui les avait rassemblées dans leur folle aventure... c'est à ce moment qu'elle cria d'un hurlement rageur et sauvage lui étant inhabituel :

- **Rulian ! Ramène - toi maintenant ! Rulian !**

Comme un mauvais esprit invoqué, le guerrier des ténèbres et ancien partenaire de formation vint la rejoindre avec un sourire séducteur et amusé à la Don Giovanni obscur :

- Tu m'as demandé, très chère ? Oh je vois... tu as enfin pris ta décision... pour une cause perdue, certes mais bon... on commence dès maintenant ?

Le démon siffla de sa voix désagréable tout en projetant des flammes vers le nouveau venu :

- T'es qui toi ? Ne te mêle pas de cela !

Alidae esquiva d'un bond l'attaque flamboyante tandis que Rulian s'évaporait dans les ombres comme un fantôme avant de resurgir avec une vitesse impressionnante au dessus de l'un des bras du démon, criant tout en levant ses haches ténébreuses et aquatiques :

- **Watery Nightmare** !

Son attaque double d'eau et d'ombre toucha profondément le démon de feu qui recula, et il lui lança tout en rengainant ses haches :

- Oh hé, le clown des flammes, tu ne nous interrompt pas en plein business, ok ? Tu passes après gros lard... et pas pour longtemps d'ailleurs... Al', tu es prête ? Je vais m... non attends !

Alidae avait déjà commencé le chant incantatoire, ce qui fit soupirer Rulian qui lâcha à Maysa, Xamy et Link venant d'arriver :

- Si j'étais vous, je la dérangerais pas et je resterais sagement en arrière... le feu d'artifice va être grandiose ! L'un des sorts ultimes des maîtres élémentaristes ! Accrochez-vous car on ne voit pas ça deux fois dans sa vie... pour une raison évidente d'ailleurs...

Les deux voix des mages de lumière et d'ombre élémentaires, celle claire de soprano d'Alidae et celle profonde de basse de Rulian se mêlèrent dans un chant complexe alors que les premiers vers étaitent déclamés et que les sceaux respectifs apparaissaient sous eux :

- Au commencement il y eu le Néant. Puis vint les soeurs Sacré et Ténèbres, les coeurs jumeaux de la pure magie. Les mères des aînées Ombre et Lumière... les joyeuses rafales aériennes, les vives et dignes flammes, la tumultueuse et imprévisible eau, la sage et calme terre... du commencement naquirent des liens éternels entre ces éléments fondateurs... ces forces supérieures et protectrices...

Les deux sceaux finirent alors par se mélanger tandis que Alidae et Rulian s'emparaient de l'une de leurs armes respectives pour érafler leur paume droite et gauche de l'une de leurs mains, en parfaite symétrie, et une fois celle-ci ensanglantée, ils mêlèrent leurs mains blessés, des liens d'or et d'ombre les reliant de manière indivisible, les visages concentrés par l'effort, perlant de sueur, comme Alidae menait le chant à quelques secondes de son comparse obscur, entamant le deuxième couplet :

- Au nom de toutes les forces originelles, nous, élémentaristes, affirmons être en harmonie parfaite avec elles : Air, Feu, Ombre, Terre, Lumière, Eau... Sacré... et... Ténèbres... nous... par les liens du sang et de la magie... prions les forces des origines de nous venir en aide... de puiser dans nos forces leur étant offertes... la puissance pour faire justice face à ce qui nous afflige... Nous... Alidae Fern et Rulian... vous convoquons en ce lieu et vous sommons de vous accorder à notre volonté réunie : purifier de votre toute puissance et éternelle grandeur ce Mal qui terrifie ceux que nous protégeons et chérissons... **Ultime sort élémentaire, Troisième Interdit : Chaos Élémentaire, déchaîne ta puissance !**

Les deux auras respectives se mélangèrent totalement alors que chaque élément répondait à l'appel, et que l'union sacrée était provoquée dans le temps de crise, bien qu'encore imparfaite en raison du manque de maîtrise dans l'air et la terre, les domaines du défunt maitre élémentaire de Rulian et Alidae. Tendus à l'extrême, les deux mages réunis pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années tendirent leurs mains respectives vers leur ennemi commun, chargées de magie pure et sauvage, claquant en dangereux éclairs tout autour d'eux. Puis sept sceaux vinrent entourer le démon de flammes déjà affaibli qui relâcha au loin Effy sous la surprise, les yeux des deux mages devenus respectivement d'un pur blanc ou d'un pur noir, alors que leurs voix se taisaient à la même seconde. Les sceaux s'illuminèrent avant de faire jaillir dans le ciel d'immenses colonnes de lumière brute et sauvage d'énergie originelle. Rulian sentit sa compagne commencer à faiblir et resserra son emprise sur les minces doigts de cette dernière pour la soutenir, tout seul il n'y arriverait pas et risquerait de mourir avec elle. Leurs pensées se mêlaient comme dans une seule conscience :

_"Rulian... je... je risque de ne pas tenir..."_

_"T'as intérêt à tenir ouais, car je te rappelle que sinon je meurs aussi !" _

_"Espèce d'égoïste... mais... j'ai une faveur à te demander..."_

_"Laquelle ? Essaye toujours !" _

_"..." _

_"Non, tu ne peux pas..." _

_"Trop tard Rulian, je dois compter sur toi ! Je prends la main !"_

_"Tu tiens tant que cela à mourir, Alidae Fern ?"_

_"Non... mais l'un de nous doit payer le prix de notre faute... de briser l'interdit le plus fondamental... protège les pendant que je ne le puis pas... Rulian... promet-moi..."_

_"... d'accord... pas le choix de toute manière, hein ?"_

Il crut sentir un sourire ironique émaner des pensées de sa camarade avant qu'elle ne fournisse le dernier effort. L'attaque magique pure, si elle ne tua pas Darkness, le mit au moins en déroute pour un bon moment, le tout sous les yeux apeurés des trois restants, Maysa, Link et Xamy. La première avait observé la scène avec un air totalement effaré, comme elle avait essayé de guérir en vain Effy déjà éteinte vers d'autres cieux, sous le coup de cette colère terrifiante. C'est alors que Link réagit le premier et bouscula Rulian pour l'éloigner d'Alidae chancelante et curieusement encore entourée de cette aura dorée. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus trop clairs dans ceux du Héros du Temps, de rares larmes coulant sur ses joues, ainsi qu'un rare sourire, murmurant :

- Link... je dois voir Effy... est-elle...

Maysa observa avec inquiétude la scène avant de demander avec force et colère apeurée :

- **Qu'as-tu fait, **Alidae ? Tu ne crois qu'une déjà c'est trop... mais tu es tarée ou quoi... et...

La mage venait de s'agenouiller difficilement auprès d'Effy, les larmes ne cessant de couler alors qu'elle vérifiait le pouls inexistant, la lueur dorée s'estompant autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne murmure d'une voix faible :

- Je... je ne peux pas rester très longtemps... vous devrez tenir sans moi... l'espace de quelques temps... l'espace de l'infini... j'ai... j'ai vengé Effy... je vous ai... protégés aussi... Rulian... Rulian prendra ma place... en attendant... Il est... sous le sceau du Serment...

Avec effarement la guerrière vint la soutenir quand elle s'affaissa totalement en fermant des yeux, le teint bien trop pâle, l'anneau absent de sa main, sans plus respirer... Maysa poussa alors un cri déchiré résumant la situation aux autres au loin :

- **Alidae, nooooon ! Après Effy tu ne pouvais pas... ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous faire cela !**

Rulian regardait le corps inerte avec détachement, sachant que le corps disparaîtrait mystérieusement d'ici quelques minutes par magie, et percevait encore l'esprit de sa comparse de lumière avec lui... ils étaient liés après tout... il regarda des objets qu'Ali avait glissé dans sa main, les laissant bien en vue des autres membres présents, les trois autres : la bague liant le groupe, intacte, les fourreaux et les deux épées d'Alidae, et finalement la petite broche dorée d'Effy, légèrement déformée à force d'avoir été serrée sous l'émotion... Il resta muet, prisonnier de sa promesse : il les aiderait... le temps qu'Ali puisse revenir de sa Punition Sacrée...


	43. Chapter 42 - Noir Silence

_Et voilà pour la série de cette semaine ! J'espère que cela vous plait : j'avoue me trouver un peu perplexe concernant votre opinion au vu du silence radio... seriez vous un peu timides ? =)_

_Et nous introduisons donc un nouvel allié dans ce chapitre : Ahonora, personnage crée par Démon._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia 41_

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-deux : Noir****Silence** (_Par Démon)_

Darkness, qui n'avait pas retrouvé toute son énergie lors de l'attaque combinée de Rulian et Alidae, eut à peine le temps de se propulser au loin avant de s'évanouir. Le reste du groupe arriva et tout le monde s'immobilisa à la vue du corps inerte d'Effy, tandis que celui d'Alidae s'évaporait mystérieusement. En remarquant Rulian ainsi penché sur Effy, Leonid tira instinctivement une flopée de balles explosives, que Xamy s'empressa de geler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xamy ? - hurla Leonid, rechargeant son arme. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en train de…

- Non. Attends…

Linkario s'avança et força Leonid à ranger ses armes.

- Je… j'ai ressenti un gigantesque trouble dans les auras de notre groupe - dit le sage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? - grogna le jeune homme, prêt à bondir sur le mage noir.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, mon grand - ricana Rulian en fourrant les objets d'Alidae dans ses poches - Laisse le renard bleu t'expliquer.

Le Lucario s'agenouilla à côté de la voleuse et lui prit le pouls. Maysa était face contre terre, évanouie à cause du choc, un petit ruisseau de larmes mouillant la terre desséchée de la plaine. Linkario se redressa et fit face à ses camarades, cependant aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Un horrible frisson lui déchira l'échine. Blood s'avança à son tour et posa son regard cramoisi sur sa camarade décédée. Il observa son visage pâle et doux, puis son atroce marque de brûlure à la gorge. Darkness. Encore et toujours Darkness. Pourquoi toujours Darkness ? Blood tressaillit. Blood tomba à terre et se convulsa. Blood frappa du poing sur le sol, qui se fissura. Blood porta la main à son sabre et hurla, commençant à le défourailler. Mais une force mystérieuse lui fit automatiquement stopper son geste, et le katana maudit glissa lentement, se rengainant de lui-même. Puis Blood s'évanouit, aux côtés de Maysa, son visage baignant dans les larmes de son amie. Aquarlequin sentit une masse d'eau en approche ; il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Vanita et Zelda, les yeux écarquillés, avaient porté les mains à la bouche. Kesame ne retenait pas ses larmes, et Me-Tsu se blottit contre les jambes de son maître. Xamy tremblait, regardant ses mains, tandis que son cœur imparfait semblait chauffer et refroidir à toute vitesse. Spirith conservait un visage dur et grave, tout comme Link, dont les yeux fuyants manifestaient une certaine honte. Leonid tomba à genoux et se laissa envelopper par les draps sombres du désespoir.

Linkario voyait aujourd'hui son groupe dans le pire état qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lui-même se sentait extrêmement mal. La disparition d'un de ses camarades le confrontait à sa faiblesse ; il avait besoin d'aide pour vaincre Darkness, mais aujourd'hui, sous le soleil brûlant de la plaine d'Hyrule, qui résonnait comme le rire narquois de l'élémental de feu, il s'était rendu compte de la cruauté exceptionnelle de la tâche. Rulian ne pouvait partager les émotions de ses nouveaux camarades. Il préféra s'éloigner, car même s'il n'avait aucune sympathie pour le groupe, il respectait le malheur de la perte d'un compagnon.  
Effy. L'âme discrète et maligne du groupe. Le ventricule joyeux et énergique de ce cœur qu'ils formaient, ensemble … Effy venait de partir.

Leonid avait fini par perdre conscience à son tour, les yeux révulsés, de l'écume se formant sur les côtés de sa bouche grande ouverte. Son râle était parti vers le ciel comme s'il voulait punir les dieux, punir les forces régissant les lois de la nature, punir ce qui avait provoqué la mort de son alliée et amie.  
Vanita était partie se réfugier dans les bras de Linkario, Zelda dans ceux de Link, et les deux protecteurs versaient leurs larmes en silence. Spirith s'éloigna également, incapable de partager autant de douleur que ses camarades. Kesame titubait et se sentait tiraillé par la rage et le chagrin, faisant naître en son âme une douleur indescriptible. Xamy s'était repliée sur elle-même, alors que son cœur hautement fragile se remettait de ce choc exceptionnel. Aquarlequin regarda les premières gouttes tomber du ciel. Il maudit Darkness et se jura de lui régler son compte… sérieusement.

Blood errait dans son esprit, du sang perlant à chacune de ses pores, tandis que le rire infernal de Ryuji lui massacrait les oreilles.

_« Maman… maman… maman… maman… »_

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ta mère, Blood - lança la voix nasillarde de Ryuji - Tu as besoin de force. Tu as besoin de rage, de vengeance ! Tu as besoin de tout ce qui est sombre ! Tu as besoin de moi !

Blood stoppa son errance.

- Ryuji, j'utiliserai ta force. Mais je te tuerai ensuite.

Et le mage noir éclata d'un rire sardonique. Blood revint à lui. Maysa s'était réveillée et tenait Effy dans ses bras, le visage caché par ses cheveux mouillés. L'averse détrempait le sol et noyait l'espoir.

- Xamy… commença Linkario, mais il n'eut pas à en dire plus.

La simili avait déjà commencé à créer une tombe de Winter Ice, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois pour Barr. Maysa se leva et y déposa délicatement, tendrement, le corps de sa défunte amie.  
La pluie redoubla d'intensité ; cependant, il ne faisait pas froid. Tout le groupe se rassembla devant la tombe de glace, que Xamy referma. Leonid était toujours évanoui, mais on l'avait allongé et on lui avait fermé les yeux. Linkario fit un pas vers la tombe et déclara :

- Je ne pourrais pas décrire le chagrin qui m'habite. Effy était une alliée fidèle et énergique ; ses « talents » la rendaient discrète et distante, mais elle a su se faire aimer de nous tous. Sa vitesse et son astuce en faisaient une guerrière redoutable, malgré sa force modérée, et il est d'autant plus cruel et injuste que sa mort soit survenue dans un monde de magie. Darkness l'a assassinée. Il ne s'agissait ni d'un combat loyal, ni d'un accident. Effy a été victime d'une lâcheté et d'une immondice sans précédents.

Le renard bleu se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il hésitait à déclamer la suite de son discours : il éprouvait tant de honte… Mais Vanita flotta vers lui doucement, et lui saisit la patte. Retrouvant ainsi sa confiance et son panache, Linkario put poursuivre :

- Mes amis ! Nous ne laisserons pas ce crime impuni. Nous retrouverons Darkness et lui feront payer ses actes. Nous vengerons Effy, et nous restaurerons la paix dans le monde d'Hyrule !

Tous ses compagnons sortirent leurs armes et les brandirent vers le ciel. Un serment venait d'être fait. Au bout d'une heure, la pluie cessa. Leonid se réveilla et alla se recueillir, seul, auprès de la tombe d'Effy. Rulian était assis en tailleur, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Linkario s'installa devant lui et décida de lui poser quelques questions :

- Où est Alidae ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais vous le dire - murmura le mage noir - Vous savez, je vous aide uniquement parce que …

- Où est Alidae ? - répéta le sage, plus fermement.

Rulian eut un petit mouvement de recul, puis fixa longuement Linkario dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne battit des paupières. Puis Rulian céda :

- Elle est à l'endroit prévu pour ceux qui bravent l'interdit.

- Quand reviendra-t-elle ?

Rulian haussa des épaules.

- Ça dépend du degré de la faute - dit-il - Là, en l'occurrence, c'est un très haut degré…

- Comptes-tu réellement nous aider ?

- J'ai pas l'choix. J'suis sous le sceau du Serment.

- Rulian, tu n'es pas apprécié du groupe, et je suppose que c'est réciproque. Il est important que tu comprennes qu'à la moindre incartade, tu deviendras notre ennemi.

Le mage noir se redressa et renifla de dédain.

- Tu me connais très mal, petit renard bleu - lança-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches, la tête un peu relevée - Primo : un serment est un serment, je ne le violerai pas. Deuzio : votre groupe de pacotille ne pourrait rien contre moi sans Alidae.

- Ah ouais ? - gronda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la guerrière de Praha Garden, tellement furieuse que Linkario fut surpris de ne pas la voir se consumer.

- « Groupe de pacotille » ? - grogna Maysa - «** Groupe de pacotille ?** »

- Fais gaffe miss, tu vas te péter une veine.

Maysa frappa violemment Rulian au visage, et Kesame se précipita pour l'empêcher de continuer le massacre.

**- Sombre merde ! Hors de ma vue ! Je n'accepterais jamais un pourris de ton espèce dans notre groupe !**

Spirith vint aider le Ninja à maîtriser la guerrière. Rulian riait aux éclats, tandis que Blood s'approchait lentement de lui.

- Vous me faites marrer - persiffla Rulian - Je sais que vous venez de subir un terrible choc, mais c'est toutefois une preuve de votre faiblesse mentale…

Il fut alors projeté en arrière et atterrit douloureusement sur le dos. Blood venait de le jeter au sol et le tenait en joue avec son Cursed Desert Eagle.

- Ça suffit, Blood -ordonna Linkario, mais le chasseur de primes n'abaissa pas le bras - **Blood ? Non !**

Le jeune homme blond sembla lutter intérieurement, déchiré entre la rage et l'ordre du sage. Puis il rangea son arme.

- OK. En effet le voyage risque d'être éprouvant - maugréa Rulian en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta en jetant un regard mauvais au chasseur de primes, puis s'éloigna. Linkario donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne de Blood puis lui dit :

- Il serait grand temps que Ryuji disparaisse de ce corps. N'essaie pas de t'allier à lui, peu importe ce qu'il peut te dire ou te montrer.

Le jeune homme blond tourna les talons en fourrant les mains dans les poches. Linkario se dit qu'il était grand temps que l'expédition s'achève. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un temple. Plus qu'un. Ils se remirent tranquillement en marche tandis que les dernières larmes tombaient au sol. Ils laissèrent la tombe de glace dans leurs dos, se dirigeant vers la forêt Kokiri, le cœur meurtri, mais encore plus déterminés à mener la quête à son terme.

- Linkario - appela Leonid, et le renard bleu se rapprocha de lui - J'aimerais que le corps d'Effy soit ramené dans le monde « normal », une fois notre quête finie.

- C'est d'accord. Et je comprends tes motivations.

Après quelques heures de marche, ils pénétrèrent dans la mystérieuse forêt. Elle était humide, fraîche, et de multiples senteurs enivrantes vinrent titiller les narines du groupe. Malgré l'épais feuillage, la forêt n'était pas sombre, et l'aspect inquiétant qu'elle aurait pu vêtir laissait sa place à une atmosphère magique et douce. Ils suivirent un petit chemin un terre qui déboucha sur une petite clairière. Une mare boueuse trônait en son centre et de petits roseaux brun-verts s'y dressaient comme de drôles de cheveux.

- Alors princesse - dit Linkario - savez-vous par où passer pour rejoindre le temple de la Terre ? Le chemin s'arrête ici.

Zelda acquiesça et pointa du doigt une petite colonne de pierre à moitié camouflée par le lierre, à l'autre bout de la clairière, avant de déclarer :

- Il suffit de suivre ces repères. Mais ils ne sont pas si évidents à trouver.

- On en a vu d'autres - dit Kesame, et il s'avança le premier - C'est plus reposant de chercher des trucs en pierre que de se battre contre des hordes d'ennemis.

Le groupe entreprit de suivre le chemin, mais Rulian n'était pas confiant. Il sentait la présence d'un puissant combattant dans ces bois. Mais puisque son seul devoir était de voyager avec le groupe, il ne les prévint pas. Il était sans doute plus distrayant de les voir se dépatouiller tous seuls ? Ils farfouillèrent ainsi dans les bois pendant deux heures avant de déboucher sur une nouvelle clairière, cette fois-ci totalement vide. Blood et Linkario furent les deux premiers à y pénétrer, et rapidement le renard bleu fut plaqué au sol. Un guerrier à l'allure farouche venait de surgir des branchages et avait tenté de trancher la tête du pokémon, mais Blood, assurant pleinement son rôle de protecteur, avait précipité le sage au sol. L'homme, emporté par son élan, dut faire quelques gracieuses cabrioles avant de se restabiliser quelques mètres plus loin, son épée prête. Il était vêtu d'une armure légère, faite de cuir et de fer, lui recouvrant le torse, les hanches et les avant-bras. Il avait des gants noirs et des bottes de cuir brun. Il portait une ceinture simple soutenant un pantalon de toile noire, ainsi que le fourreau de son épée, qu'il portait au côté gauche. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais et ses yeux d'un gris métallique lui donnaient un aspect rude et dur. Des rides discrètes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et sur son front, lui conférant l'aspect d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Tout le monde se prépara à l'affrontement, mais curieusement, Blood leur fit un signe. Il semblait connaître le bretteur qui leur faisait face… Et en effet, l'inconnu finit par lancer :

- Que fais-tu ici, chasseur de primes Blood ?

Sa voix était grave et assurée.

- Je pensais que tu appréciais la solitude - poursuivit-il - A moins que tu ne te sois fait capturer ?

Blood cligna des yeux. Puis il fit signe à Kesame d'approcher. Le ninja s'exécuta, comprenant rapidement ce que son compagnon muet attendait de lui. Ainsi, il expliqua l'origine et le but du groupe, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Blood s'y était jointe, à l'inconnu. Lorsque Kesame eut fini, le bretteur abaissa son arme.

- Je vois. Je comprends. Il est temps pour moi de me présenter : je me nomme Ahonora, je suis chasseur de primes, tout comme Blood. Nous nous sommes souvent rencontrés durant nos missions respectives, et nous croisâmes le fer à maintes reprises, notamment pour décider de qui de nous deux profiterait de la prime accordée à l'homme que nous pourchassions, ensemble, sans le savoir.

- Etes-vous allié, neutre, ou ennemi ? - demanda directement Linkario, soucieux de ne pas perdre trop de temps en de vains discours.

Le dénommé Ahonora redressa son épée. Le groupe redoubla sa prudence. Puis le guerrier dit d'une voix terne :

- Je ne saurais me porter garant d'une victoire contre votre groupe entier. De plus, je me trouve fortement embarrassé par une absence temporaire de missions, qui me prive d'argent et de nourriture depuis des semaines. J'en suis réduit à chasser mes repas, art dans lequel je me trouve fort malhabile. Aussi, l'envie me saisit de rejoindre votre compagnie.

- Maître Ahonora, vous seriez le bienvenu, dit Link. Nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide, et…

- Seulement - trancha le sombre bretteur - la présence d'un estimé rival dans votre groupe me force à faire appel à mon sens de l'honneur. Blood m'a toujours prouvé sa supériorité martiale et technique lors de nos nombreuses rixes, et je souhaiterais aujourd'hui le tester, et me tester, de nouveau.

Linkario se tourna vers son allié aux yeux rouges, et Blood s'avança. Il prit son fourreau à deux mains et se prépara à l'affrontement. Une expression étrange, mêlée de crainte et d'excitation, passa sur le visage d'Ahonora. Après un court silence, les deux escrimeurs se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'assénèrent quelques coups rapides et maîtrisés. Ahonora avait un excellent style, révélateur d'un apprentissage sérieux et rigoureux de l'art de l'épée. Rapide mais fort, précis et prudent, son jeu d'épée contrastait avec celui de Blood, qui était puissant mais risqué. Les deux chasseurs de primes reculèrent, se jaugèrent quelques instants, puis repartirent à l'assaut. Une feinte de Blood lui permit de prendre l'avantage, et pendant une minute, Ahonora ne fit que parer les coups de son adversaire, reculant lentement vers les bois. Puis il dévia habilement le fourreau couvert d'entailles vers sa droite lorsque Blood tenta de le frapper à la gorge, et passa rapidement dans son dos. Le groupe admirait ce combat avec un regard rappelant celui que les élèves portent sur leurs maîtres. En effet, ils faisaient face à deux excellents bretteurs de niveau plus ou moins égal, et le spectacle de ces lames fendant l'air dans une harmonie parfaite avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Ahonora parvint à entailler l'épaule droite de son adversaire. Blood ne s'en souciait pas, cependant la confiance monta d'un cran du côté de son opposant. Les échanges se faisaient de plus en plus violents, la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes, la pression montait. Linkario devenait impatient : il fallait que ce combat cesse rapidement, car leur quête n'était pas encore finie… Finalement, Blood parvint à reprendre l'avantage et mit fin au combat en écrasant son fourreau sur la tempe gauche de son adversaire, qui s'effondra, complètement sonné. Il se redressa après quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés, et les dents serrées.

- J'ai de nouveau perdu - souffla-t-il en acceptant la main secourable de Maysa pour se remettre sur pieds. - Tu es exceptionnel, Blood. Comme promis, je vais me joindre à votre groupe, j'espère seulement que je saurais me montrer utile.

- Toute aide est utile - dit Linkario - Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher de trouver ce temple de la Terre !


	44. Chapter 43 Arc III - La Triforce des ---

**Chapitre 43 : La Triforce des temps anciens** _(Par Linkario)_

Le ralliement soudain d'un expert comme Ahonora rendait encore certains guerriers abasourdis. Des regards curieux se posaient sur le bretteur, qui s'approcha du sage :

- Dites-moi, mon cher … renard …

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Linkario. Nous ferions mieux de nous tutoyer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu le dis … Tu parlais d'un Temple. C'est légèrement vague pour moi. N'as-tu pas plus d'indices ?

- Nous savons simplement que des colonnes de pierres servent de repères pour le trouver. Mais elles sont bien camouflées.

- Pas de problème, on va les trouver. Je pars devant.

- Je l'accompagne ! - s'exclama Rulian, qui passait par là.

- Inutile, je connais cette forêt comme ma poche, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me ralentir. Rien avoir avec toi, mon gaillard.

- Pourquoi tu connais bien cette forêt ? Tu y vis ?

- D'une certaine façon, oui. Malheureusement. Je vais vous expliquer.

Le groupe, intéressé, s'approchait déjà :

- J'étais un chasseur de primes respectable, baignant dans l'honneur et les bons contrats. Je gagnais ma vie en donnant quelques coups d'épée. Je n'étais pas un modèle de réussite sociale, mais je me portais très bien. Et soudain, plus de contrats. Tous coffrés, moi sans emploi. J'ai traqué ma dernière cible dans ce bois, et j'ai remarqué que c'était un grand point de passage de bandits, sans doute attirés par les rumeurs concernant un édifice voisin, réputé pour être un havre de fortune. Donc je suis revenu ici. Je cherche cet édifice tout en dépouillant les vermines qui osent s'aventurer par ici. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, il est très bien caché. En revanche, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Mais c'est d'un ennui … Aucun brigand n'a réussi à tenir plus longtemps que dix secondes face à moi. Aucun challenge. Trop de facilité. Donc de la lassitude. Et puis vous êtes arrivés, m'offrant une possibilité de rompre la monotonie. J'ai bondi dessus. Bon, maintenant, suivez-moi.

Il traversa la clairière d'un pas digne en direction d'un buisson touffu. Sa lame fendit l'air. Les branches cisaillées tombèrent, découvrant une colonne de pierre. Puis il se mit à courir dans la forêt, suivi de prêt par la silhouette agile de Blood.

- Ces deux-là ne sont pas faciles à suivre. Vous avez entendu Ahonora ? Suivons-les. … Hâte.

Le renard fit un clin d'œil à Vanita et se mit à courir sur les traces des chasseurs de primes à une vitesse ahurissante. L'élémentale avait mystérieusement disparu, et le pelage de Linkario s'ébouriffait sur son crâne.

- Ah, sacrée Vanita ! - fit Aquarlequin en donnant un coup de coude à Kesame, visiblement intrigué - Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Les élémentaux sont capables de faire bloc avec l'élément qu'ils maîtrisent. Compris ? Bon, moi je ne ferai rien de spectaculaire, je te le dis tout de suite. J'espère juste que ton chien aime l'humidité.

Il posa sa main sur le haut du crâne de Me-Tsukiyo avant de diminuer progressivement pour former une petite goutte d'eau là où se tenait sa paume quelques secondes plus tôt. Les autres s'étaient déjà mis à courir. Le ninja encore abasourdi dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les imiter, suivi par son joyeux chiot. Il devait considérer tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux comme normal, et cela le dépassait. Il rattrapa ses compagnons, eux-mêmes distancés par le sage si rapide avec Hâte. Mais aucun d'eux ne voyait les deux meneurs. Linkario devait percevoir leurs auras. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils apercevaient des colonnes de pierre clairement visibles, entourées de branches sectionnées, à une fréquence de plus en plus importante. Ils approchaient du but. Soudain, un cri déchira l'atmosphère. C'était Ahonora. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sage avait disparu de leur vue, et la végétation se raréfiait. Ils débouchèrent ensemble sur une nouvelle clairière, relativement vaste. Devant eux s'étendait une aire rectangulaire de plus d'un hectare au centre de laquelle se trouvait un gigantesque édifice de pierre, orné de lichens et mousses diverses, conférant à ce lieu une atmosphère sylvestre fort sympathique sans toutefois retirer son effet mystificateur. Une grande porte encadrée par deux titanesques colonnes de pierre était gardée par une effroyable créature. C'était une sorte de phacochère géant, d'une hauteur de quatre mètres et d'une longueur d'une bonne dizaine. De lui émanait une puissante aura sombre, et sa gueule baveuse contenait … Le corps inanimé d'Ahonora. Blood était allongé à quelques mètres, évanoui, et Linkario toisait leur ennemi d'un regard profond.

- Vous voilà. Bon, cela ne vous surprendra pas. Link, Zelda, je vous prie de ne pas vous énerver, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de délivrer Ganondorf. Maintenant, avec moi !

La capacité Hâte faisait toujours effet. Le renard se mit à courir à une vitesse impressionnante autour du gardien et exécuta d'un coup un Bond prodigieux en passant dans sa gueule béante. Il se réceptionna habilement juste à côté du jeune chasseur de primes, le corps d'Ahonora humide de bave dans ses bras. Déposant son camarade, il fit rapidement volte-face et exécuta un Luminocanon dans le visage de la bête, qui s'était inévitablement aperçu qu'il lui manquait sa nourriture et commençait à charger dans la direction du sage. Aveuglée, elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens avant de percuter l'un des murs du temple. Le sol trembla sous l'impact. Mais le mur ne céda pas. Le groupe en profita pour lancer un assaut global, sans Maysa qui s'était dirigé vers les deux chasseurs de primes en difficulté. Deux kunaïs, un javelot de glace, des Light Bullets, une Exploforce et Rulian foncèrent vers la bête, portés par une puissante rafale de vent, provoquée par les bras levés de Vanita. Il y eut une grosse explosion lumineuse et lorsque le guerrier kamikaze parvint à sa cible et plongea sa lame dans le flanc de la bête, le brouillard obscur reprit le dessus, et un hurlement rauque le fit basculer au sol. La créature se releva péniblement, de la bave écumant de ses babines retroussées, et se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. La peur illumina le visage de Rulian lorsque ses deux pattes avant assombrirent le ciel pour s'abattre sur lui.

**- Sparking Left !**

Il y eut un éclair jaune, puis un grognement de douleur. Les deux gigantesques membres antérieurs de la bête tombèrent à quelques centimètres du jeune mage. Ahonora était fléchi sur ses jambes, son épée à la main gauche tâchée d'un sang violacé. Le gardien du temple s'effondra, déséquilibré. Il était vaincu. Link s'avança dignement, leva Excalibur, et la planta entre ses deux yeux. Le phacochère géant fut parcouru d'un spasme violent, puis ses paupières se fermèrent. Il se rétracta sur lui-même, se métamorphosant et rétrécissant rapidement, jusqu'à devenir le corps inanimé d'un Gerudo à l'allure imposante. Le roi des ombres était de retour. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, et son regard croisa instantanément celui de son pire ennemi. Se levant d'un bond, il s'empressa de tirer sa lame et tenter de trancher l'hylien. Mais une puissante force l'avait éjecté en arrière.

- … Aurasphère.

Linkario s'approcha sereinement du guerrier déchu, qui commençait à pester, déshonoré d'avoir été mis à terre si facilement.

- Ganondorf. Tu n'as plus ton fragment de force. N'essaie pas de nous résister, tu n'as aucune chance. Donc soit tu coopères, soit tu t'en vas. Ne tente pas d'entraver notre progression, nous pourrions sévèrement te punir.

- Tu crois pouvoir me menacer, mon drôle de renard de bleu ? Tu crois que je ne suis rien sans mon fragment ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis rendu compte que Zelda était toujours sage et Link courageux. Tu es donc toujours fort. Mais pas assez pour battre toute une troupe de notre trempe. Tu oses en douter ?

L'autre jeta des regards aux guerriers qui le dévisageaient, et son regard s'arrêta sur l'hylien qu'il détestait tant. Des possibilités s'offraient à lui, et un rictus se dessina progressivement sur son visage.

- Je veux affronter Link en duel à l'épée pour vérifier si ce que tu dis est vrai. Si je perds, je vous rejoins. Si je gagne, je m'en vais avec son cadavre.

Cette déclaration suscita des exclamations indignées auxquelles le Héros du Temps mit fin.

- Calmez-vous, cela n'arrivera pas. Je relève le défi. Pour une dernière fois, Ganondorf, en garde.

La dernière fois … Le Gerudo savait qu'elle était encore loin. Il n'y avait jamais de dernière fois. Link était son éternel ennemi. Son Némésis de l'infini. Il dégaina sa longue lame blanche éclatante avec une noblesse inégalable. Excalibur s'élevait déjà tandis que les autres s'écartaient en laissant un hectare entier aux combattants. Pour l'hylien, c'était un déjà vu très récent. Le Temple de l'Air lui avait appris à ne plus appréhender ces duels. Ses amis comptaient sur lui. Un guerrier de la trempe du roi des ombres pouvait être un élément très utile. Et s'il perdait, son cadavre serait l'objet d'innombrables mutilations galvanisantes pour son pire ennemi. La défaite n'était pas envisageable. Un éclair noir parvint à ses yeux, juste à temps pour mettre son épée en opposition. Le coup le fit reculer en laissant de profondes marques dans le sol. Ganondorf, vif, lui taillada les genoux. Il ne flancha pas et exécuta difficilement une roulade pour éviter un coup vertical et passer derrière lui. Son rival était exposé, et Link lui fit une profonde entaille dans le dos, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de rage. Un pan de sa cape tomba lentement au sol et il fit rapidement volte-face en fendant l'air. Du sang perla de la joue du héros et une main solide lui saisit la gorge et l'éleva du sol. Des yeux sombres injectés de sang le dévisagèrent avec une haine intense. L'hylien contracta de toutes ses forces son bras droit au bout duquel était son épée, et il parvint à l'abattre sur la main qui la tenait. Il s'effondra, épuisé, et un véritable hurlement de désespoir lui perfora les oreilles. La main de Ganondorf était toujours accrochée à son cou, mais inanimée. Le guerrier obscur était à genoux, serrant son moignon sanglant pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Link planta son épée dans le sol, s'appuya dessus pour se relever, la détacha du sol, avança lentement vers son rival, et abattit sa lame ... à quelques millimètres du crâne du guerrier évincé, qui avait fermé les yeux.

- J'ai gagné. Une fois de plus. Donc ou tu pars, ou tu restes, mais dans le second cas je veux pouvoir te faire confiance.

Tout était dit. Le groupe s'approcha d'eux, et des applaudissements joyeux vinrent féliciter le héros. Puis Ganondorf parla :

- Le choix est difficile. Je voudrais connaître votre objectif, pour savoir si je vous aide.

Linkario s'avança, se pencha sur lui, et pressa sa paume droite contre la tempe du Gerudo pendant une dizaine de secondes, au terme desquelles il s'éloigna à nouveau.

- Je choisis … La deuxième option. Tu veux des preuves de ma confiance, Link ? Tu en auras. Vous en aurez tous. Je veux être dans le camp des gagnants cette fois, et je mets ma puissance à votre service dans votre quête.

Les réactions allèrent des exclamations étonnées à l'absence totale de surprise. Zelda eut un petit frisson d'angoisse et Link tendit la main à son vieil ennemi pour l'aider à se relever. C'était la première fois qu'ils se serraient la main en tant que coéquipiers, et la poigne de fer qui l'agrippa le surprit. Elle débordait d'énergie obscure, un flux intense qui l'avait bien souvent fait souffrir mais qui maintenant était de son côté. Le roi des ombres se releva dignement en s'époussetant tandis que l'hylien retirait son épée et la rangeait.

- Excellent - déclara Linkario - Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour ta main …

- Je pourrais la faire repousser, mais je manque de forces et donc d'énergie obscure.

- Je peux aisément y remédier. Prépare-toi. Vous autres, écartez-vous légèrement.

Le sage recula de Ganondorf et se concentra.

**- Balle Ombre ! Vibrobscur !**

Une grosse boule noire et une onde de choc maléfique virent frapper la nouvelle recrue dans une explosion violacée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, un rire machiavélique se fit entendre. Les attaques n'avaient pas blessé mais soigné.

- Désolé, une habitude. Merci, renard. Enfin, Linkario si j'ai bien compris.

- Exact. Je t'en prie, tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant. Néanmoins j'ai simplement restitué tes forces obscures, tu es encore faible. Ne bouge pas. J'ai une technique curative qui marchera particulièrement bien ici, je pense. … Aromatherapi.

Il se mit à s'illuminer d'une puissante lumière verte aveuglante. Au même moment, Ganondorf sentit son état remonter en flèche. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il était en pleine forme. Et sa main avait même repoussé, sous les exclamations admiratives du groupe.

- Mais … Comment est-ce possible ? - s'exclama le guerrier rétabli.

- Aromatherapi est une technique curative tirant sa force de la nature environnante. De manière générale, elle n'est pas spécialement efficace ni rapide, mais je me suis dit qu'ici, vu qu'il y a énormément de végétation et que l'élémentale de la Terre est dans le coin, il pouvait y avoir des résultats intéressants. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Enfin … Ne nous appesantissons pas là-dessus. L'entrée du troisième temple nous fait face. Il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

Linkario marcha calmement vers la magnifique porte et la poussa. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ce ne fut que quand Blood et Ahonora poussèrent avec lui qu'elle s'ouvrit. Le sage étouffa une petite exclamation de surprise, nul ne sut pourquoi. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Un petit couloir sombre et étroit les avait menés à une grande salle rectangulaire dont le sol n'avait pas l'air très stable. Dans la direction opposée à l'entrée se dressait une belle porte de bois.

- Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Ce temple est très profond. La porte que vous voyez est la première, et une fois de plus il y en a douze, sans compter celle du boss. Le système est simple. Nous nous tenons sur une plateforme qui, dès l'activation du levier, descendra d'un étage. Mais ce temple est semé d'embûches. Certaines surfaces dans les salles sont extrêmement fragiles et marcher dessus vous fera passer dans la salle du dessous, voir même plusieurs en dessous si vous retombez sur des zones de ce type. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous d'éviter la souplesse du mammouth et de marcher prudemment d'un pas souple. Car seul, aucun de nous n'a une chance de ressortir de la salle rapidement, et les probabilités de survie sont presque aussi faibles. Il faudra par ailleurs un minimum syndical de trois guerriers par salle, comme l'a montré cette porte d'entrée. Je connais le mécanisme : il vous faudra trouver un mur de roche ductile et donc malléable, qui se trouvera logiquement à la fin de tous les obstacles. Deux devront tirer la couche de manière à ce qu'un passage se forme. Le troisième devra s'infiltrer dans ce petit couloir au terme duquel se trouvera le levier. Des questions ?

Nul ne répondit. Aucune peur. Aucun regret. Tous avaient deviné qu'une fois la première porte de faite, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais réfléchir à quels guerriers feront la prochaine porte. Nous aurons les trois élémentaux, donc la possibilité d'évincer Darkness à tout jamais, alors … A vous de jouer !


	45. Chapter 44 Arc III - Ouragan Souterrain

**Chapitre 44 : Ouragan souterrain** _(Par Démon)_

- C'est le dernier temple, hein ? - fit Leonid - Tant mieux. J'ai hâte de quitter ce monde.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite - lui dit Kesame - Si nous survivons à toutes les épreuves de ce temple, il nous restera à vaincre Darkness, et je ne crois pas que ce soit facile.

Linkario apaisa les deux hommes d'un geste bref.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit à propos de ces salles - dit-il au groupe - Il faut être au minimum trois, mais si l'une de ces trois personnes tombe à l'étage inférieur, les autres seront bloqués. Je suppose que vous comprenez la difficulté de la tâche. Soyez constamment sur vos gardes, évitez les pièges, et activez les leviers.

- Comme d'hab, quoi ! - ricana Spirith.

Le renard bleu forma la première équipe. Elle était constituée de Rulian, Ahonora, Blood et Xamy. Les quatre alliés se préparèrent, puis ouvrirent la porte. Elle ouvrait sur un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une grande salle vide après deux mètres. La porte se referma derrière eux, et ils se triturèrent les méninges. Il n'y avait aucun objet, aucun ennemi, et aucune indication dans cette vaste de salle de 30 mètres cube.

- Qui se propose pour aller tester les pièges ? - lança le fougueux Rulian, mais tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui en silence.

Il grommela, mais finit par entrer le premier dans la salle. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, le sol était truffé d'interrupteurs, et le mage noir activa l'un d'eux en le foulant du pied droit. Aussitôt, une volée de flèches enflammées fusa du plafond et il se protégea avec le plat de ses grandes haches.  
Dans la précipitation, il posa son pied gauche sur un autre interrupteur, et une autre volée de flèches vint s'abattre sur lui. Il effectua la même action en faisant bien attention de ne pas bouger les pieds.

- Nom d'un chien galeux ! - pesta Rulian, tandis que les autres commençaient à se concerter pour savoir quoi faire - C'est ça, allez-y, laissez-moi me taper l'sale boulot ! Rah, pourquoi ai-je accepté, Alidae... ?

- Je peux essayer de créer un chemin de glace surplombant la salle... - proposa Xamy.

- C'est inutile tant que nous n'avons pas connaissance du lieu de destination - dit Ahonora - Si je puis me permettre, je pense que l'un des interrupteurs cachés nous ouvrira le passage jusqu'au levier.

- **Quoi ?** - s'emporta Rulian en frappant le poing contre sa paume de colère - Ça veut dire qu'on doit activer tous les interrupteurs jusqu'à trouver le bon ?

- En effet. Je ne vois rien d'autre... - dit Xamy en créant une grande épée de glace.

Blood sauta sur les épaules de Rulian , ce dernier protestant vivement d'un charmant « Gneh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? » et observa la salle dans son ensemble. Puis il fit un signe discret à Ahonora, qui sauta à la droite de Rulian. Un autre mécanisme s'enclencha et des shurikens brûlants surgirent du mur gauche.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ? - tonna Rulian en déviant les shurikens à l'aide d'une de ses haches - Et toi blondinet, tu veux que j'te porte, ou bien ?

Le chasseur de primes sauta des épaules du mage noir et atterrit en plein milieu de la salle. Il activa un autre interrupteur qui fit surgir une lance du plafond. Il dut sauter en arrière pour l'éviter mais enclencha trois autres mécanismes d'un seul coup.

- Oh non - souffla Rulian.

Des jets de flammes, une flopée de flèches glacées et des boules de plomb jaillirent sur le groupe. Ahonora et Blood purent dévier toutes les flèches sans changer leurs appuis et Xamy parvint à créer un bouclier de Winter Ice pour les protéger des flammes. Cependant, les boules de plomb tombèrent lourdement au sol et enclenchèrent d'autres dalles cachées.

- **Attention !** - beugla Ahonora, tandis que des dizaines de pièges s'activaient en même temps, précipitant les quatre camarades dans un enfer.

Et ce furent des jets d'acide, de poison, de flammes et de glace qui fusèrent d'un peu partout tandis qu'un véritable déluge de piques, de lances, de flèches, de shurikens et de boules de plomb s'abattait sur les guerriers. Ahonora dévia héroïquement des centaines de projectiles divers avec sa simple épée avant de se faire toucher par une flèche au thorax. Xamy, qui réussissait tant bien que mal à esquiver toutes ces attaques, prit le temps de créer un bouclier pour sauver son compagnon. Déconcentrée, elle ne put esquiver la nuée de shurikens qui vinrent se planter dans son dos. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, sur d'autres pièges, à côté de Rulian, qui se protégeait efficacement avec ses énormes haches. Blood fut pris au cœur de la tempête meurtrière et disparut dans un raz-de-marée de métal, de feu et de bois. Ahonora, à l'abri sous son bouclier de glace, se mit à hurler :

- Xamy ! Créez un nouveau bouclier, prestement !

Bien que très amochée, la simili s'exécuta : ils furent alors protégés par un grand dôme de Winter Ice, et le violent tourbillon cessa. Après quelques secondes de silence, Rulian maugréa :

- On n'aurait pas pu y penser avant ?

Blood émergea du centre de la salle, le manteau une nouvelle fois déchiré de toutes parts, mais le corps intact. Xamy gela tous les shurikens fichés dans son dos, cicatrisant les plaies tout en en retirant la cause. Ahonora fit basculer son bouclier de glace et se redressa d'une manière assurée, malgré la grande flèche qui dépassait de son armure. Il sentait que le trait n'avait pas traversé les os : il n'avait qu'une coupure au-dessus d'une côte.

- Nous n'y avons pas pensé, tout simplement parce que nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, mon cher. Vous avez mon accord en ce qui concerne le fait que nous aurions dû le prendre. Et je déplore l'attitude stupide de notre camarade Blood.

Ahonora lança un regard furieux à son collègue blond, qui haussa les épaules. Rulian soupira et Xamy observa le dôme qu'elle venait de créer et qui retenait toutes les attaques qu'ils auraient normalement dû subir..

- Je crois qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps - murmura-t-elle en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils - C'est surprenant... Il s'agit de Winter Ice, et sa dureté est plus élevée que celle du diamant...

- Il faut vite trouver le mécanisme qui ouvre l'accès au levier - dit Rulian.

Ahonora retira négligemment la flèche de son thorax et appuya sur une dalle cachée, puis une autre, puit se mit à marcher comme dans une salle normale. Rien de spécial ne se produisit. Xamy renforça le dôme qui commençait à se fragiliser dangereusement, mais faisait en sorte que l'on puisse toujours voir à travers. Bientôt, toutes les dalles sous le dôme furent activées, et cependant, rien ne se produisit ; en revanche, tous les projectiles sortis des pièges s'accumulaient sur les côtés de leur protection de glace, ce qui leur gênait la vision.

- On a tout activé, pourtant ! - s'étonna Rulian.

- Non - répondit Ahonora - Le dôme a une base circulaire, est la salle est cubique. Il reste donc des interrupteurs non activés dans les coins de la chambre. En revanche, je me demande comment nous allons faire pour nous débarrasser de ces objets encombrants...

- Linkario nous a dit que le sol était instable, -se souvint Rulian. Il suffit de trouver une brèche et de faire tomber tout ça dans la salle d'en dessous...

Ahonora acquiesça silencieusement et croisa le regard de Xamy. La guerrière au cœur fragile créa une plateforme de glace dans l'un des coins et racla tous les déchets qui se trouvaient entre le dôme et cette partie de la salle. Puis elle créa une ouverture dans le dôme, sous la plate-forme qu'elle venait de créer ; le tout ressemblait à un gros igloo. Blood alla dans le coin et testa toutes les dalles, mais elles ne firent que déclencher de nouveaux pièges. Xamy répéta l'opération dans un autre coin, et Rulian vint tester le sol. Il s'effondra soudain, créant un trou triangulaire d'environ trois mètres d'arête, et le mage fut emporté dans l'effondrement. Cependant, il put stopper sa chute en frappant le mur d'une de ses haches. Il resta fixé quelques instants, ballotant, grommelant, puis il remonta. Xamy redonna au dôme sa forme d'origine et un tiers des objets tombèrent dans le trou. Puis elle dota le dôme d'une spirale externe et la fit tournoyer, charriant tout ce bazar jusqu'à ce que tout soit passé par le trou. C'était exactement le principe d'un distributeur automatique, qui pousse les produits achetés dans le tiroir en faisant tourner un ressort. Finalement, Xamy fit disparaître la carapace de glace et les quatre guerriers allèrent tester les deux autres coins de la salle. L'un d'eux cachait la fameuse dalle tandis que l'autre dissimulait un gouffre similaire au précédent. Une surface étrange se révéla sur le mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée.

- Donc, on doit ouvrir ce truc pour accéder au levier ? - demanda Rulian, portant la main droite à sa hache.

- Deux personnes doivent l'ouvrir, comme s'il s'agissait des battants de deux portes coulissantes opposées - rectifia Ahonora - Blood, tu te charges d'activer le levier.

Le bretteur enfonça ses mains dans l'étrange roche malléable et la tira sur le côté droit, tandis que Rulian effectuait la même action du côté gauche. Ils durent faire un effort incroyable pour ouvrir le passage et Blood fondit sur le levier qui se trouvait derrière, l'abaissant aussitôt. Ils furent téléportés auprès des autres, et la plate-forme se mit à descendre, lentement, silencieusement. Linkario félicita les quatre guerriers.

- Et vous ne faites que ça depuis le début de votre quête ? - s'enquit Rulian d'un ton incrédule.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et le mage noir poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Vous êtes forts.

La plate-forme s'immobilisa après une minute de descente, délivrant l'accès à la deuxième porte du temple.


	46. Chapter 45 Arc III - Ouvre bien les yeux

**Chapitre Quarante-cinq : ouvre bien les yeux... au cas où les loups hurleraient dans les environs !**

_(Par Lenia41)_

Ils étaient donc revenus auprès des autres, et la première salle s'était révélée quand même assez coriace pour une salle de début de donjon. Le groupe était donc encore plus prudent qu'à l'ordinaire, et plus tendu aussi en raison des durs évènements qui avaient précédé l'arrivée du temple : la perte de la petite voleuse, celle ambiguë de la mage élémentaire, ce Darkness surpuissant... mais ils étaient au moins à l'abri du démon du feu dans le temple des bois. C'était le bon point de ce temple en apparence si difficile. Là ils étaient rassemblés pour le second groupe qui iraient braver les dangers du temple, et ce fut la guerrière de Praha Garden qui se proposa la première :

- Je propose d'y aller avec Leonid, Kesame et...

Le guerrier de l'ombre qui était resté un peu en retrait depuis l'arrivée du démon du mal Ganondorf se proposa à nouveau... enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, la pensée qui avait dicté ses mots avait été tout autre que la sienne, ce qui lui donna une tête assez comique d'ailleurs entre rage et ahurissement total :

- J'y retourne ! Heu... je veux dire... mouais, j'y retourne dans cette jungle infernale... puisque cette saleté de... oui d'accord, d'accord, j'y vais !

Les autres le regardaient avec étonnement alors que le chevalier noir se gifla pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis de la palette de Lumière élémentaire, ceux d'Alidae, pas si aisément domptables, et apparemment dotés de leur volonté propre... du reste de la volonté de leur maîtresse légitime. Pas qu'un brin agacé, il jeta un regard acéré et furieux à Linkario en crachant d'un air mauvais :

- Bon, on y va ou on prend le thé ? D'accord, je reconnais que vous êtes pas si nuls, mais par contre, vous êtes d'une lenteur... après tout, vous voulez pas sauver le monde par hasard ? Pas que cela me préoccupe, mais bon... parole donnée, parole due, alors en profitez pas !

Rulian sentait sa mauvaise personnalité ressortir depuis que l'incarnation du mal les avait rejoint, ses pouvoirs d'ombre s'affolaient et affectaient son mental, et il n'aimait vraiment, alors vraiment pas cela. Maysa s'en rendit compte alors que le petit groupe désigné se réunissait devant la porte, et elle demanda avec un certain dégoût tout en essayant de poser une main sur l'épaule du mage noir qui se tenait par les tempes :

- Heu... tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

La réponse sèche, brutale et glaciale qui survint ne fut pas sans lui rappeler celles précédentes d'une certaine mage dont la présence commençait à manquer dans les effectifs au lieu de cette enflure de mage noir :

- Tu te mêles de tes oignons, femme ! Ça te regarde pas, alors tais-toi, compris ?

La tension commençait déjà à grimper alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle, et Leonid glissa à Kesame dans un murmure :

- J'aime pas dire cela, mais Ali et son petit caractère commencent à me manquer comparés à ce type... plus vite elle reviendra mieux ça sera, ce taré va me rendre dingue avant la fin du voyage si ça continue comme cela !

* * *

Plus loin, au cœur de la Montagne Goron, près du Temple du Feu, du poumon du volcan et de l'énergie du feu avant tyrannisée par un terrible dragon des flammes, un corps trainait dans le silence des abysses. Le corps recouvert d'un manteau brun était curieusement petit comparé à la voix qui en sortit, grommelant entre ses dents :

- Enfin... pas trop tôt, hein ! Pas que ça à faire... ils... ils ont besoin de moi... je peux pas les laisser à Rulian indéfiniment...

C'était la voix claire d'un enfant, d'une jeune fille, qui parut profondément étonnée par son propre timbre... horrifiée serait le mot le plus approprié, ce qui parut dans l'exclamation de surprise :

-** Hein ?** c'est quoi ce délire ? D'un, j'ai que le quart de mes forces, et de deux, je reviens comme une mioche ! Alors elles ne plaisantaient pas les antiquités là-haut... je serais réduite ainsi avant que je les retrouve... que je les arrache à Rulian... j'ai un peu trop tardé je crois...

L'enfant légèrement prise dans son manteau trop long trébucha, ses cheveux bruns réduits au carré glissant sur ses épaules, se recevant durement sur les poignets, les yeux bleus outrés. Prenant appui sur une étrange fontaine remplie de magie et de féerie, elle s'assit et murmura doucement :

- Attendez-moi, les amis... le temps que j'appelle Vensi... que je reprenne des forces... j'ai réussi à forcer ma sortie de détention... j'arrive !

* * *

La salle dans laquelle pénétrait le petit groupe était en apparence vide de tout danger, mais surtout emplie de très hautes herbes qui leur masquait la vue, un peu comme un brouillard végétal et naturel, aux yeux de Maysa, qui menait un groupe relativement silencieux et disparate, pas facile à guider ni à réunir. La guerrière, qui avait eu accès aux bribes de mémoire d'Alidae, n'avait instinctivement pas confiance en Rulian, un peu comme tout le groupe en fait. Pourtant la salle avait une ambiance glacée et sombre qui respirait la menace, et les instincts de la guerrière la mettaient à l'affut. Les pièges devaient les attendre de pied ferme. Soudainement, Kesame la prit par l'épaule et la fit reculer brutalement :

- Maysa, attention, c'est... !

Un gouffre. Génial... habilement masqué sous les feuillages qui parsemaient la base des hautes herbes. Elle remercia avec un sourire le ninja, se redressant tout en resserrant sa prise sur son éventail magique :

- Comme quoi cette salle est plus sournoise qu'à prime abord... bon je pense qu'il va falloir chercher dans les hautes herbes... mais ces pièges sont sans interrupteurs, pas comme la précédente que les autres ont affrontée... ça veut dire que...

Kesame poursuivit avec nervosité, ses armes en main, et commentant la nervosité de son loup inséparable :

- Y a des sales choses qui rôdent dans le coin... nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester longtemps immobiles... faut se décider et vite !

- Dites, vous remarquez rien ? Dans cette jungle... y a un passage où on se sent pas oppressé, et ça mène quelque part où les herbes semblent baisser en taille... ça veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un coin où ça devrait être plus vivable - commenta Rulian avec dédain.

Le petit groupe en effet trouva au bout harassantes et longues minutes une petite zone circulaire où les herbes étaient basses, et c'est ainsi que Kesame put faire remarquer en indiquant la direction d'un mur bien particulier et recherché :

- Venez, ce n'est pas ce qu'on chercherait ? Par contre...

- Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ? Sérieusement vous êtes d'un ennui mortel...

Après ces paroles vénéneuses, le guerrier de l'ombre se détacha de ses congénères, et commençait à faire quelques pas vers la surface désignée par le ninja quand tout à coup le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et fort de ses réflexes, il put se fondre à temps dans les ombres pour réapparaître en utilisant l'ombre de Leonid tout proche, sous les regards accusateurs du groupe, et une dispute allait s'élever quand Maysa et Kesame, plus alertes que les autres, ordonnèrent en chœur :

- Reculez immédiatement vers le centre clairsemé, le sol s'effondre !

Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par un gouffre délimitant une zone restreinte de quelques mètres pour le petit groupe... mais le pire était qu'une meute de loups apparemment affamés et furieux les entouraient, babines découvertes, anormalement grands et puissants, au pelage d'un brun sombre et aux yeux verts très étranges, tandis qu'une barrière de ronces magiques entourait le mur tant convoité au loin. Kesame marmonna entre ses dents tandis que tous s'armaient face aux loups prêts à bondir :

- J'étais sûr que quelque chose irait de travers... on n'est pas à notre avantage là !

* * *

_"Je n'aime pas cela, je sens que quelque chose cloche ! Je dois me presser !"_

La petite silhouette encapuchonnée s'était téléportée avec l'aide de la magie d'un grand pégase blanc comme neige aux portes du temple. Elle le flatta d'un geste affectueux avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'elle ne s'élance le plus vite possible sur ses petites jambes pour espérer rattraper le groupe, faisant brûler les portes d'entrée de bois pour se frayer un passage, seulement armée d'une petite dague runique de feu. La petite mage avait eu un mal fou à les retrouver, avancés qu'ils étaient dans le temple, mais en se servant de ses pouvoirs, elle parvint finalement à rejoindre le niveau du groupe. Elle se figea ensuite en découvrant les membres restants dans la salle centrale.

_"Je ne dois pas me faire découvrir... pas tout de suite... pas sous cette apparence risible... désolée, je dois vous faire attendre encore un peu... je vais devoir la jouer fin... Linkario me détecterait au moindre jeu de magie... être très diiiiis..."_

Une voix ferme et grave interrompit ses pensées et la glaça sur place alors qu'elle la reconnaissait entre mille :

- Qui va là ?

Un petit peu inquiète, la silhouette amoindrie dans ses forces magiques vitales et en apparence plus jeune se tourna lentement vers la source de la voix... Link ! Elle prit un soin tout particulier de tirer sa capuche trop grande pour elle sur ses traits enfantins, transformant maladroitement sa voix pour récupérer celle de sa jeunesse :

- Euh... moi, monsieur... je ne vous espionnais pas, mais je... je viens souvent jouer par ici et... j'ai perdu mon doudou et... je le cherchais et...

Hum... pas convaincante et elle le savait fort bien. Elle ne savait même plus se comporter en une enfant, c'est dire... Link s'agenouillait pour essayer de distinguer ses traits alors qu'elle s'entêtait à baisser la tête pour les masquer, les yeux perçants du guerrier allaient percer son incognito... c'est alors qu'elle murmura de sa voix légèrement plus proche de celle d'adulte dans un souffle :

- Je suis désolée Link, mais...

Elle profita de sa surprise pour se servir de ses pouvoir et s'enliser le sol pour l'immobiliser, filant en vitesse à la poursuite du groupe, profitant de la distraction provoquée par le piège tendu au héros du Temps, espérant qu'elle avait échappé à la vigilance de Linkario ... elle s'en mordait les lèvres, mais pas le temps...

* * *

Une pluie de monstres tombaient sur eux, une pluie soutenue et terrifiante, tandis que Maysa repoussait un énième ennemi à l'aide de son éventail enchanté, Leonid tirait des balles enflammées pour repousser et effrayer les monstres, Kesame les repoussait avec l'aide de son louveteau et de ses sortilèges d'eau, dont le si pratique bouclier d'eau qui leur avait sauvé la peau tant de fois. Rulian quant à lui faisait danser ses immenses haches meurtrières, avec un énervement grandissant qui se ressentait dans chacun de ses sorts, même ceux n'étant pas de l'ombre. Maysa fut dégoûtée quand il utilisa le si fameux "Fire Impact" d'Alidae, avec un plaisir si sadique et si cruel, mais elle le garda pour elle, et elle commençait à paniquer quand une voix enfantine chanta dans les ombres toutes proches d'eux :

- Terre, mère des enfants de la Vie... puisses-tu protéger ceux que tu as tant aimé... Essence de paix, puisses-tu libérer la voie... **Flowers of peace !**

Un sort de faible intensité qui pourtant émit d'étranges fleurs blanches au cœur doré et au parfum à la fois enivrant et apaisant, qui tombaient autant sur les loups que sur eux. Les loups enragés commencèrent à baisser la garde et à s'endormir, tandis que Maysa avec espoir tourna sa tête vers l'origine du sortilège, et aperçut une petite silhouette toute menue enveloppée d'un manteau de voyage brun, rapiécé et surtout bien trop grand pour sa propriétaire, dont les traits étaient indiscernables, seule la petite main entourée d'une aura émeraude était visible, ainsi qu'un sceau de magie qui s'estompa trop rapidement pour être analysé précisément. Maysa ne savait quoi faire : allié ou ennemi ? Soudain un petit rire cristallin rompit le silence, depuis la silhouette masquée, avant que cette dernière ne disparut dans un éclat de lumière pure :

- Si j'étais vous, j'en profiterais pour dégager le chemin au lieu de rester passifs comme cela... enfin je dis cela, je ne dis rien ! Faites comme bon vous semble ! Je vous salue et vous dis à très bientôt... mes amis !

La voix était à la fois familière et méconnaissable, à la fois teintée d'ironie sagace et de candeur enfantine, dans un curieux mélange clair-obscur... un dernier souffle de vent vint murmurer à Rulian :

- Le temps approche, Rulian. Tu seras bientôt libéré de tes chaines... tant que tu tiens la promesse que tu as engagée...

Ce petit commentaire étrange surprit tout le groupe, avant qu'étrangement Rulian n'esquisse un si rare sourire sincère -et étrange sur son visage d'ailleurs - en murmurant un "pas trop tôt" assez décalé, avant qu'il ne lance soudainement aux autres qui le fixaient :

- Bon, on reprend un peu de notre fierté là ? Vous allez laisser toute la gloire à cette satanée A... audacieuse mioche encapuchonnée ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Il est temps de devenir sauvage !

Il reprit son air sérieux tandis qu'une aura sombre et sinistre commença à l'entourer, une sombre étoile élémentaire obscure l'entourant, et Leonid lui jeta avec mépris :

- Pas la peine de donner des ordres, crétin !

Chacun réunit ses dernières forces, et ils parvinrent à faire déguerpir les étranges loups complètement assommés par le parfum des étranges fleurs, un musc riche, raffiné et pourtant complexe... Maysa en prit une entre ses mains tandis que Kesame et Leonid revinrent vers le mur recherché, l'étrange substance, et d'un commun accord tirèrent des deux bouts pour que Rulian aille enclencher le bon levier. Alors qu'ils se téléportaient vers les autres, Maysa demanda à Rulian avec un air suspicieux :

- Tu sais quelque chose de cette silhouette, n'est-ce pas ?

Rulian lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de répondre avec un sourire mystérieux, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion supplémentaire pour les asticoter :

- Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non... elle réussit toujours ses entrées à ce que je vois... mais de toute manière jamais je ne vous dirai quoi que ce soit à vous, je ne suis pas Alidae moi !

Leonid l'empoigna au tout dernier moment par le col, avec de mauvaises intentions, avant que la téléportation n'aie lieu sous les yeux de la petite silhouette encapuchonnée qui souriait mystérieusement, et murmura avant de se téléporter à son tour tout en restant dans les ombres de l'énigme :

- Très bientôt... très bientôt, nous serons réunis à nouveau...


	47. Chapter 46 Arc III - Ennemis de Darkness

**Chapitre 46 : Les ennemis de Darkness** _(Par Linkario)_

Linkario était songeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas pu revenir si vite … Si, il devait l'admettre, il avait reconnu son aura. Et l'hylien enlisé en était la preuve. Il voulait quand même lui poser quelques questions. Par l'intermédiaire d'une puissante attaque Psyko il parvint à faire léviter son compagnon et l'extraire du sol.

- Merci - dit Link lorsqu'il atterrit en douceur à quelques centimètres du renard.

- Mais je t'en prie. Maintenant dis-moi. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ?

- Eh bien … J'ai senti une odeur de brûlé, donc je suis allé jeter un oeil, et là-dessus je tombe nez à nez avec une petite fille encapuchonnée qui me dit qu'elle vient souvent jouer ici et qu'elle a perdu son doudou. Comment voulait-elle que je gobe son mensonge ? On ne joue pas au Temple de la Terre, et on n'y perd pas son doudou, c'est un minimum de bon sens. Et alors que j'essayais de croiser son regard, elle a prononcé mon nom avec une voix adulte avant que le sol ne se dilate et je me suis retrouvé piégé. Elle a pu filer n'importe où, je ne sais vraiment pas où elle est allée. Elle est peut-être encore dans le temple à l'heure qu'il est, auquel cas elle n'est plus une menace. Mais pourtant … Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle représente une quelconque menace. Je sais, c'est bizarre, et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai senti qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Au contraire, elle voulait m'aider. Et elle semblait avoir un tempérament assez fort, qui m'a rappelé celui d'Alidae. Hum ...

Il s'éloigna et se mit à faire les cent pas. Les soupçons du sage étaient vérifiés. Au moment où il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver la jeune fille en ce moment même, les quatre guerriers de la porte précédente réapparurent dans la salle, dont deux qui semblaient se battre sous les regards stupéfaits des autres. Linkario fut le premier à réagir : en utilisant à nouveau Psyko, il les sépara et les empêcha de bouger. Les deux s'agitaient désespérément dans les airs, tentant inutilement de se défaire de l'étreinte psychique du sage, qui poursuivit son effort.

- Dites-moi, vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Vous savez ce qu'est un groupe ? Les mots entraide, amitié, fraternité, solidarité, tolérance, et bien d'autres encore, vous disent-ils quelque chose ?

- C'est cet idiot qui a du mal à garder son calme et qui a commencé à vouloir cogner - déclara Rulian.

- Apprends à nous faire confiance et nous dire ce qu'il faut qu'on sache si tu veux que je prenne mes gants avec toi !

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, maladroit et trop curieux, qui s'intéresse à des choses qui ne le regardent pas. Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille et te mêler de ton …

- ...

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus parler. Le renard leur en empêchait. Il les regarda s'agiter en attendant qu'ils se calment. Il leur fallut une bonne minute, au terme de laquelle il ôta toute barrière psychique, et les deux guerriers retombèrent lourdement au sol, se lançant un dernier regard noir. Puis Rulian alla s'isoler et Leonid alla discuter avec Kesame et Maysa. Le sage se lança à la suite du jeune mage sombre.

- Linkario, je peux t'aider ?

- Oui, tu le peux. Repos pour toi, tu as déjà enchaîné deux portes. Ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler. Je voulais te demander si Ali était sortie de la salle en même temps que vous.

- Eh bien … Heu … Oui. Mais je ne sais pas où. Vous avez tous une si grande envie de vous débarrasser de moi ou bien ce n'est qu'une impression ?

- Ne fais pas mine de ne pas comprendre ce que tout le monde ici peut ressentir à ton égard. Nous nous sommes attachés à Ali, tu étais son ennemi juré, et là elle nous quitte et tu la remplaces. Tu te montres discret, sans aucune envie de tisser des liens d'affection avec qui que ce soit. Tu vois ça comme une punition, et fatalement nous aussi. Donc oui, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde quand tu partiras, et surtout pour toi. Mais bon, pour ma part, je trouve que si tu faisais quelques efforts et que tu nous accordais ta confiance, je te trouverais très sympathique. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Je vais convoquer le groupe pour la prochaine porte, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le groupe, laissant son interlocuteur sans voix et en pleine réflexion.

- Bien. Cette salle est particulière. Aquarlequin et Vanita s'y rendront en ma compagnie. Oui, nous ne sommes que trois, le minimum, mais c'est comme ça. Mes chers élémentaux, suivez-moi. Vous autres, reposez-vous. Et surveillez si nous avons de la visite.

Tout le monde avait noté le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris le renard. Il semblait confiant et en pleine possession de ses capacités depuis la fin du Temple de l'Air. Il poussa négligemment la porte et invita ses deux compagnons à pénétrer dans la salle. Elle se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sec.

- Je vous explique. C'est une porte étrange qui ne laisse entrer que les personnes que Darkness voudrait tuer dans un but précis, pour sa sécurité ou l'accroissement de son pouvoir. Il est logique que nous puissions y pénétrer. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une salle en rapport avec Darkness se situe dans les entrailles de ce temple. Eh bien c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle notre cher ami élémental de feu ne viendra pas nous chercher ici. Il y a maintenant plusieurs années, Solara et Darkness ont eu une liaison amoureuse. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont restés amis après cela, c'est pourquoi nous devrons bien expliquer la situation à l'élémentale de terre si nous voulons la rallier à notre cause. Mais passons pour cette page d'histoire. Nous nous trouvons à l'entrée d'un long couloir, et je sens la présence d'un grand nombre de créatures hostiles. Il faudra trouver une astuce pour en tuer le plus grand nombre sans subir trop de dommages. Avançons, nous verrons bien ce que nous pouvons faire.

Les élémentaux se regardèrent, un peu étourdis par les déclarations du renard, et avancèrent à sa suite. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, et marchèrent, d'un pas léger pour ne pas être surpris par les diverses crevasses qui se formèrent sur leur passage … Ce couloir semblait sans fin et désaffecté. Soudain, Linkario bondit sur le côté et son poing fendit l'air. Un couinement se fit entendre et une sorte de chauve-souris géante alla s'abattre contre la paroi dans des volutes de poussière.

- ... Mach Punch. Préparez-vous, ce n'était que l'éclaireur !

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, des battements d'ailes se firent entendre, accompagnés d'ultrasons stridents. Cependant, alors que les créatures n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, un gigantesque courant d'air stoppa nette leur progression. Vanita l'intensifia jusqu'à les faire reculer. Ils avancèrent ainsi, lentement, de plus en plus en plus lentement. La bourrasque devait aussi trainer de nouveaux ennemis derrière les chauve-souris, et l'élémentale aérienne faiblissait. Aquarlequin entra en scène : se plaçant aux côtés de son homologue, il projeta une gigantesque colonne d'eau qui, portée par la rafale, balaya les parasites.

- Ah, j'ai toujours adoré déboucher les canalisations ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu de telles immondices dans mes toilettes, même après que mon grand-père paternel eut fait ses commissions après avoir mangé des oeufs. Il y était allergique, c'était bien répugnant, je vous laisse imaginer ...

- Merci pour ces précisions, coupa Linkario devant l'air dégoûté de Vanita - Continuons.

Ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir entièrement dégagé et débouchèrent dans une salle rectangulaire bien étrange. Il y avait une centaine de chauve-souris et cinq dragons orangés qui reprenaient connaissance. Le mur malléable était à l'opposé des trois combattants et une étrange tornade flottait dans les airs, rassemblant des milliers d'objets divers et variés juste en dessous d'un trou au plafond.

- Vanita ! Déplace la tornade juste devant nous s'il te plait. Il faut que nous retournions à la sortie du couloir !

Ils reculèrent. La tornade mortelle fit le tour de la salle et vint devant eux. Elle bloquait tout juste l'entrée.

- Excellent, vraiment excellent ! Attendons qu'ils reprennent tous conscience. Cette protection est impeccable.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le brouhaha montait dans la salle, mais aucune créature n'osait se frotter à ce barrage apocalyptique. Et soudain, la température augmenta et des flammes entrèrent dans la tornade.

- C'est parfait. Je vous explique : Vanita, tu devras quadriller la salle avec cette tornade pour embarquer un maximum de chauve-souris et les expulser dans le couloir. Aquarlequin, occupe-toi des dragons. Je vous aiderai. Au travail !

La tornade partit rapidement en exécutant des boucles, entraînant et carbonisant les créatures volantes. La route était dégagée, les cinq dragons alignés eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'élémental aquatique avant d'être engloutis dans une déferlante qui les plaqua contre le mur. Linkario bondissait, agile, et propulsait des chauve-souris dans la bourrasque maintenant pleine de cadavres et de cendres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine, seules les plus rapides ayant survécu, qui encerclait maintenant le renard.

- **Onde de choc !**

Il rayonna d'une lumière jaune intense et se replia sur lui-même avant d'expulser une intense onde électrique. C'était imparable. Les chauve-souris n'étaient plus en état de nuire. Vanita les expulsa de la salle dans un coup de vent tandis que les dragons se remettaient de l'attaque. Leur carrure imposante et leur hauteur de cinq mètres devaient les rendre particulièrement résistants. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, ils déployèrent leurs ailes et chargèrent sur l'élémentale … qui n'était plus là. Elle profita de la confusion des dragons pour réapparaître derrière eux et leur plaquer les ailes contre le dos. Ne pouvant plus voler, ils s'écrasèrent lourdement en créant une fosse dans le sol, étrangement épais à cet endroit. Ingénieusement, Aquarlequin la remplit d'eau froide sans leur laisser le temps de respirer et Linkario utilisa Eboulement pour les empêcher de remonter. Puis ils regardèrent le mur qui cachait le levier. Les deux élémentaux ouvrirent le passage pour que le sage, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir vu la mystérieuse enfant, puisse aller l'activer et ils furent téléportés dans la salle d'origine. Là, la plateforme descendit encore d'un étage. Quatrième porte.


	48. Chapter 47 Arc III - Flamme Sacrée

**Chapitre 47 : Flamme Sacrée** _(Par Démon)_

- La prochaine salle renferme la dernière arme de Blood - déclara le sage Lucario, et tout le monde retint son souffle - Ce n'est pas une arme comme les autres. Vous verrez bien... Donc, pour cette salle, je choisis Maysa, Blood, Ahonora et Spirith. Bonne chance.

- Linkario, je voudrais les accompagner - protesta Link - Je me sens inutile, en ce moment...

Le Pokémon réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça. Les cinq compagnons ouvrirent la porte, qui débouchait sur un toboggan de granit. Ahonora s'y jeta le premier, suivi de Blood, puis de Maysa, de Link et enfin de Spirith. Après quelques secondes de glissade, le chemin se divisa brutalement, séparant l'équipe en deux groupes : le premier à droite, composé d'Ahonora et de Blood, le second à gauche, composé de Spirith, Maysa et Link. Ahonora et son collègue tombèrent dans une grande mare. En se redressant, ils constatèrent que l'eau leur arrivait aux genoux. L'eau était clairsemée de zones brunâtres, sans doute à cause de la boue, tandis que d'autres étaient particulièrement cristallines.

- Je pensais que nos frères d'armes nous rejoindraient - fit Ahonora en pataugeant vers le centre de la salle inondée - Maître Linkario nous a bien confessé qu'il faut être trois, au minimum, pour ouvrir la porte menant au levier...

Blood se contenta de le suivre sans particulièrement l'écouter. Il avait une petite idée de l'épreuve qui les attendait...

- **Waaaaaaaaaaah** !

Maysa glissait bien plus vite que ses deux camarades, et sa vitesse l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la salle vide. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur, dix mètres plus loin. Spirith et Link arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, à une vitesse modérée.

- Où sont les autres ? - interrogea Spirith en balayant la salle du regard.

- Je suppose que la bifurcation les a amenés ailleurs - dit Link en faisant quelques pas.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et sans le réflexe de Maysa, qui lui envoyé une grande bourrasque à l'aide de son éventail, le Héros du Temps serait tombé à l'étage inférieur.

- Merci - balbutia l'Hylien en observant avec appréhension le large trou de deux mètres de diamètre au centre de la salle.

- Il doit y en avoir d'autres, faites bien attention - les prévint Spirith.

Tous ensemble, ils tâtèrent le terrain et découvrirent trois autres trous, traçant une diagonale mortelle dans cette salle rectangulaire. En dessous d'eux se trouvait un grand précipice, dont on ne voyait le fond. Cependant, des dizaines de plates-formes mouvantes se déplaçaient de façon linéaire, une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas.

- Sans doute la prochaine salle - fit Maysa, agrippée au bord d'un trou, la tête penchant dans le vide - Le sol n'est pas épais du tout - ajouta-t-elle - Si l'on se bat dans cette salle, il faut faire attention de ne pas trop forcer, sinon...

Ahonora s'était approché d'un endroit boueux de la mare, tandis que Blood scrutait le fond d'une zone cristalline. Soudain, un tentacule jaillit de la boue qu'Ahonora examinait, et dans un réflexe ahurissant, ce dernier le trancha de sa lame.

- Je me disais bien que ces eaux étaient trop calmes pour être innocentes - gronda-t-il - Blood, fais attention.

Le jeune homme blond continua à farfouiller dans les eaux claires, et son ami se dit qu'il devait chercher l'arme. Sans poser de question - qui de toute façon n'auraient jamais eu de réponse - Ahonora se mit à chercher dans les eaux pures à son tour. Après dix minutes de recherche, Blood plongea brusquement sous l'eau et en ressortit un petit écrin de nacre, visiblement trop étroit pour cacher quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Le bretteur s'approcha lentement de son compagnon, qui ouvrit le effroyable explosion retentit, et toute l'eau de la mare fut projetée contre les murs, Ahonora avec. Il se fit aussitôt agresser par des dizaines de tentacules et en trancha trois avant même de retomber au sol.

- **Blood** **!** - cria-t-il, repoussant les assauts furieux des tiges gluantes - **Blood !**

Le jeune homme blond était ressorti indemne de l'explosion, et n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce. Ahonora sourit, tandis que les tentacules, de plus en plus nombreuses, reprenaient l'avantage. Blood surgit alors, tel un boulet de canon, et grâce à sa « Blood tornado », il décima les trois quarts des ennemis.

- As-tu trouvé ce que nous sommes venus chercher ? - s'enquit Ahonora en repoussant quatre tentacules d'un coup d'épée.

Son allié acquiesça. Link dégaina subitement son épée. Un rugissement sonore avait retenti dans la petite salle, semblant provenir des trous dans le sol. Les trois compagnons se mirent dos à dos, et Spirith ricana. Le mur qui faisait face à la sortie du toboggan s'effondra d'un coup, révélant une nouvelle petite salle, ainsi qu'une étrange créature. Elle faisait environ trois mètres de haut et portait une lourde carapace recouverte de roche et de mousse. Ses grands bras griffus fendaient l'air au rythme de ses hurlements. Sa tête plate dépassait à peine de sa carapace, mais fixait le petit groupe avec haine. Ses jambes, courtes mais puissantes, soutenaient habilement cet ensemble un peu grotesque. Link sortit son arc et tira une flèche de lumière pour aveugler la bête, mais celle-ci plongea sur le sol et glissa en tournoyant jusqu'à eux. Spirth la stoppa avec ses lames jumelles, et Maysa lui projeta une puissante rafale de ses éventails. Le monstre rebondit contre l'un des murs et retomba sur ses pattes arrière. Il poussa un nouveau cri déchirant et Link décocha cette fois-ci une flèche de feu. Spirith prépara un Magna Destrya dans la main gauche et Maysa chargea une rafale. Le monstre tourna le dos à la flèche qui s'écrasa contre des morceaux de roche, puis se servit du mur comme propulseur pour aller écraser ses adversaires. Maysa expédia sa rafale pour le bloquer, ce qui laissa le temps à Spirith de lui coller sa Magna Destrya sur la tête. La bestiole se consuma alors de l'intérieur, dans des rugissements atroces.

- Il n'était pas si fort, souffla Link en rengainant son épée.

**- Attention !** - lui cria la guerrière de Praha Garden, mais c'était trop tard : Link venait de marcher sur une portion de sol fragilisée par le combat, et était passé au travers - Spirith, téléporte-toi et ramène-le, vite !

- Je n'y arrive pas - déplora-t-il en plissant les yeux - Il y a un mur magique qui m'empêche de me téléporter hors de cette salle...

Maysa écarquilla les yeux, plongea la tête dans un trou et hurla :

- **Link !**

Elle vit son compagnon s'écraser sur une des plates-formes, cinquante mètres en dessous. Il ne bougea plus, et Maysa pria pour qu'il n'ait fait que perdre connaissance.

- Comment allons-nous sortir de cet endroit nauséabond ? - s'inquiéta Ahonora.

Blood remit son fourreau dans le dos et serra le poing droit, qu'il brandit dans les airs. Quand il le rouvrit, des flammes dorées enveloppèrent sa main, comme un gant de feu. Une lumière exceptionnelle emplit la salle et Ahonora dut fermer les yeux, plaçant ses mains en bouclier devant son visage. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Blood tombant à ses côtés, entièrement recouvert d'une flamme à l'intensité exceptionnelle. Ils tombèrent juste devant Spirith et Maysa, tous deux effarés. Le sol menaça de s'écouler à nouveau suite à ce violent atterrissage, et la guerrière de Praha Garden les expédia dans la salle contiguë d'une puissante bourrasque. Quand tout le monde fut remis sur pied, Ahonora s'exclama :

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre de telles expériences en enjoignant votre confrérie !

- 'faudra vous y habituer, grommela Spirith en faisant craquer ses doigts. Ah, au fait, Link est tombé.

Le bretteur aux cheveux noirs s'inquiéta un instant avant de demander :

- Serait-il tombé, dans le sens, « mort » ?

Spirith éclata d'un grand rire sadique qui ne s'arrêta pas de sitôt, et Maysa répondit à sa place :

- Non, il est simplement tombé à l'étage inférieur. Allons vite le secourir.

Blood s'était déjà approché du mur libérant le passage au levier. Spirith, toujours hilare, vint écarter la deuxième paroi avec lui et Maysa s'occupa de tirer le levier. Ils se téléportèrent à la salle principale, qui s'enfonça de nouveau d'un étage dans le sol du temple.

- Où est Link ? - s'enquit Linkario, quand ils furent de retour.

Les guerriers lui exposèrent rapidement la situation. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre... Xamy observa le plafond, qui rapetissait à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Kesame s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es claustrophobe ? - lui demanda-t-il.

- Claustrophobe... ? Non, je ne crois pas...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- En fait... je crois que... mon cœur recommence à s'affaiblir.

- Comment ça se fait ? - s'inquiéta le Ninja, tandis que la simili portait les mains à sa poitrine.

- Je ne saurais te répondre, Kesame... tout ce que je sais, c'est que jamais je n'ai connu de meilleure expérience que celle de voyager avec vous.

- Pourtant, tu me dis que ton cœur faiblit de nouveau, je ne comprends pas !

La simili tourna son visage inexpressif vers Kesame. Elle le transperça du regard, avec ses incroyables yeux d'un jaune surnaturel.

- Je veux rester avec vous... peu importe ce qui m'arrive, c'est grâce à vous que mon cœur s'est renforcé à ce point.

- Mais tu as dit que...

Xamy l'empêcha de poursuivre en lui plaçant un doigt sur la bouche. Puis, elle hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre...

Et elle s'éloigna. Kesame était déboussolé. Linkario vint s'asseoir à côté de Blood.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, mon ami ?

Le jeune homme blond créa une petite flamme dorée au creux de sa main et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je suppose que tu sauras l'utiliser avec justesse. Ne laisse pas Ryuji s'en emparer.

_« Ne l'écoute pas, Blood ! » « La Holy Flame est un pouvoir bien trop grand pour toi tout seul ! » « Partage un peu de cette puissance avec moi. » « Tu te sentiras mieux ! » « Tu te sentiras libre ! » « Donne-la moi ! »_

- Ne le laisse pas te la prendre - poursuivit le sage - Il serait encore plus dangereux que Darkness.

Blood observa sa petite flamme dorée. Elle dansait, crépitait, crachait un souffle de vie qui s'opposait radicalement au tourbillon destructeur des flammes de Darkness. Blood savait que ce nouveau pouvoir était dangereux. Pas pour ses alliés, juste pour lui-même... Quiconque utilise mal la Holy Flame doit en payer le prix. Utilisée à mauvais escient, cette énergie devient largement plus puissante, mais elle acquiert également une volonté propre. Une fois toute sa puissance libérée, la Holy Flame s'approprie les énergies vitales de tous les êtres vivants à cinq cent kilomètres à la ronde, et son utilisateur doit contenir en lui tous les sentiments de ces êtres. S'il ne meurt pas, l'utilisateur devient fou, et le pouvoir de la Holy Flame se scelle à nouveau... quelque part. Blood referma le poing sur la flamme, qui disparut. Linkario lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Link ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis il se releva, essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et observa la salle dans laquelle il était tombé. Des plates-formes partout, un gouffre sans fond sous ses pieds, aucune trace d'entrée ou de sortie.

- Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Et il se mit à sauter de plate-forme en plate-forme, à la recherche du bon chemin.


	49. Chapter 48 Arc III -Labyrinthe périlleux

**Chapitre 48 : Le labyrinthe aux milles périples... mais tu ne seras jamais seul sur la route** _(Par Lenia41)_

Link finit par atteindre une plate-forme un peu plus grande que les autres, centrale au milieu de cette immense salle bien sombre, un labyrinthe qu'il ne pouvait surplomber de là où il était en dépit de ses yeux ondins acérés et habitués, tellement les cimes des haies étaient hautes et touffues. Le grand guerrier d'Hyrule ne ressentait pour l'heure aucun danger immédiat, mais n'était quand même pas du tout tranquille étrangement. Son instinct le mettait en alerte en dépit du silence du lieu, un peu sombre et triste. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur la plateforme principale, il eut la surprise de voir la précédente plate-forme disparaître dans les ombres de la pièce, tandis que des torches d'un étrange feu émeraude s'allumèrent à l'entrée du complexe végétal.

_"Il fallait forcément que le chemin de l'aller s'efface... c'est toujours comme cela dans ce genre de lieu, un peu comme dans les temples... en gros je ne peux m'en tirer qu'en sortant du labyrinthe..."_

Une petit pancarte de bois usé se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée, avec des inscriptions qui semblaient avoir été grossièrement gravées dans le bois rongé par la mousse, des inscriptions qui stipulaient :

_Guerriers bien fols de vouloir braver les défenses de ce lieu sacré_  
_Si jamais votre chemin vous voulez retrouver et votre quête sans espoir continuer_  
_Prenez votre courage désespéré et osez braver ce dédale aux milles dangers_  
_Mais prenez garde : la moindre écartade du blanc sentier la vie pourrait vous coûter_  
_Combien de temps survivrez-vous à ce labyrinthe dont nul trépasseur n'a pu réchapper ?_

Un craquement sinistre eut alors lieu tandis que la pancarte en question se scinda en deux, la tête tombant bruyamment au sol, le bruit de chute se résonnant dans la salle vide et sombre. Mais Link n'avait pas peur : ancien porteur de la Triforce du Courage, il dépassait cette limite et avait confiance en ses amis et alliés : ils finiraient par le retrouver tôt ou tard, alors autant prendre de l'avance et leur dégager le plus possible le chemin. Pour l'heure il était seul, mais habitué à la solitude qu'il était, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il en fallait bien plus pour l'effrayer. Le guerrier tout de vert vêtu commenca donc à se diriger vers l'entrée du labyrinthe, et constata que les torches s'illuminaient du même feu émeraude sur son passage, comme pour repousser les ombres du lieu. Il erra de nombreuses minutes durant dans le labyrinthe dont il ne voyait nullement la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une impasse avec un panneau portant les inscriptions suivantes :

_Mauvais chemin que celui que vous avez parcouru, guerrier déraisonné !_  
_Les conséquences de cette erreur vous devrez endurer !_  
_Que les bêtes bannies soient celles qui lavent votre immonde péché !_

- Qu'est ce que cela...

Puis entendant un bruit suspect il se recula vivement pour constater que là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant une immense massue avait écrabouillé l'espace, le faisant s'effondrer et découvrant de nouveau le gouffre béant en dessous de lui. Génial. Deux énormes créatures trônaient, pas gentilles en apparence, et très voisines des immenses gardiens du temple de la forêt. Sauf que cette fois il n'avait pas de points en hauteur pour les toucher et les tuer ! Il crispa ses dents et dégaina malgré tout Excalibur, esquivant un premier fauchage de la pesante créature en se baissant, qui se termina dans les fourrés, avant de devoir esquiver une autre massue en basculant sur le côté, mais à peine s'approchait-il des fourrés que ces derniers se métamorphosaient en herses piquantes de ronces qui rebondirent sur son grand bouclier hylien. Link combattit frénétiquement, mais si une seule de ces créatures aurait pu être gérable, la seconde lui posait bien des soucis. Il se dégagea donc du piège avec un feu de Dinh bien placé et commença à reculer vers des couloirs végétaux plus étroits pour affronter une créature à la fois. Mais ce n'était point facile quand une gigantesque massue menaçait de vous écraser à chaque fois et que les murs eux-mêmes semblaient être contre vous ! Link eut malheureusement le temps de constater que les trolls avaient un tout petit brin d'intellect pour le conduire vers une autre salle du labyrinthe, centrale et plus grande, où les deux monstres pourraient le hacher menu. Le héros du temps, bien que se battant vaillamment se retrouva acculé dans un coin, et alors qu'il essayait futilement de dresser son bouclier contre les deux massues qui se jetaient sur lui, une petite voix claire et ferme à la fois retentit d'un air carillonnant :

**- Épée des nuées du Paradis !**

Devant ses yeux jaillit alors une immense épée spectrale qui para la première des deux massues et lui tint tête, crépitant d'un étrange feu d'un bleu très pâle, avant de reculer légèrement sous le poids de la seconde mais restant encore à les contenir. C'est alors que la voix insista d'un air plaintif :

- Link, ne reste pas là à rien faire, profite-en pour les frapper, leur dos est leur faiblesse, frappe d'un bon coup !

Sans réfléchir davantage le héros du temps en profita pour se dégager du lieu piégé et, Excalibur rayonnante en main, frappa le premier troll dans le dos, peinant à retirer sa lame sainte du dos du monstre alors que le deuxième se désintéressait de la lame spectrale pour revenir vers lui. C'est alors que la petite silhouette encapuchonnée de vêtements trop larges s'interposa avec la lame magique, il ne pouvait voir ses traits mais devinait les efforts intenses de son sauveur providentiel, mais sous le vent de la magie la capuche trop grande fut repoussée en arrière, découvrant le visage du mage... de la mage plutôt, vu que Link reconnu alors les traits enfantins d'Alidae, ce qui le surprit drôlement :

- Alidae, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et avant...

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent un instant vers lui avant de répliquer avec une étrange sécheresse dans la voix enfantine :

- Pas le temps pour les questions, Link, on doit se tirer de là ! Et ce avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent !

L'enfant se défaussa alors de son grand manteau pour s'agripper à l'une des mains du monstre titanesque et grimper sur son dos, dans une espèce d'étrange rodéo. Tenant toujours le manteau, elle le jeta aux yeux de l'ennemi restant qui hurla de rage un cri de ralliement, puis descendit en laissant s'effacer la lame spectrale et attrapant le poignet de Link :

- Viens, ne restons pas là une minute de plus ! D'autres pourraient rappliquer, on doit se rapprocher de la sortie ! Et oui promis j'expliquerais tout plus tard, tu veux bien ? Fais moi confiance, d'accord ?

Ils entreprirent alors une cours effrénée dans les couloirs, tandis que le guerrier constata que Alidae maniait une sort de de globe qui brillait plus ou moins fort selon la direction prise, et que la mage enfantine prenait toujours le sentier où la sphère brillait le plus fort. Puis la petite mage serra une main contre sa poitrine et trébucha au moment où ils étaient poursuivis par deux autres monstruosités, puis tomba lourdement au sol. Link s'arrêta aussitôt et se précipita vers la petite silhouette au sol tout en s'écriant :

**- Amour de Nayru !**

L'attaque du monstre géant fut repoussée tandis que la masse fonçait droit vers les ronces des haies, et Link demanda avec inquiétude à leur amie visiblement affaiblie :

- Alidae, tu es blessée ?

La petite se redressa tout en hochant négativement et faiblement de la tête, murmurant :

- Rulian a ma magie... et mes forces majeures... j'en ai beaucoup consommé pour venir ici... mais ne restons pas là...

C'est alors que tout semblait perdu à quelques mètres seulement de la sortie, de l'étrange mur végétal, que Link se préparait à défendre l'enfant affaibli de son bouclier et de son corps que le troll se figea en hurlant d'un air désagréable. Étonné, Link leva les yeux et découvrit que l'un des yeux du monstre avait été percé par une balle de pistolet. Le monstre recula tandis que trois personnes les approchaient, et soulagé le guerrier du temps souffla :

- Leonid, Maysa, Xamy... vous arrivez pile au bon moment !

La simili avait quand à elle invoqué une épée de glace et un grand bouclier du même élément tandis que la guerrière de Praha Garden repoussait les autres monstres d'une immense bourrasque de vent venue de son arme, l'équilibre des forces se faisait à nouveau, tandis que Maysa commenta :

- Linkario nous a dépêché à ta recherche, mais tu avais une sacré longueur d'avance sur nous, et ce terrain est vraiment déroutant, on a dû repousser plein de pièges divers et savoureux ! Mais je crois que tu es tombé sur le pire... !

Avec leurs attaques combinées ils parvinrent à mettre en déroute les monstruosités qui meuglêrent un peu plus loin. Une fois le calme revenu, les ronces libérèrent le mur végétal convoité, mais les guerriers en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle après cette traversée fort périlleuse. C'est alors que Maysa constata la petite présence que Link protégeait et s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

- "Tiens, qui est-ce ? Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est...

Leonid ajouta d'un air incrédule, complètement abasourdi et totalement stupéfait devant les traits enfantins de la petite fille aux cheveux bruns au carré qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans :

- **Alidae ?** Elle n'était pas censée être plus vieille normalement ? Et détenue je ne sais trop où ? Ah je suis sur que Rulian le savait mais ne nous a rien dit ! Il va le payer cet espèce de...

Link approuva doucement de la tête tout en soulevant la silhouette enfantine de la mage en se redressant à son tour, cette dernière semblait inconsciente et totalement épuisée :

- Oui, cela m'a beaucoup surpris aussi quand elle m'a enlisé... mais elle nous expliquera ses raisons je pense une fois réveillée... ne traînons pas plus, les autres doivent s'inquiéter !

Maysa et Leonid vinrent alors écarter le mur végétal avec des battants invisibles, tandis que Xamy activa le levier. Pendant qu'ils étaient téléportés de nouveau, Maysa commenta tout en regardant leur amie pensée perdue à jamais et finalement retrouvée par le plus grand des hasards :

- Ce sont des retrouvailles inattendues, mais je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir directement... mais c'est bon d'avoir une preuve qu'elle est en vie après... ce qu'on a vécu !


	50. Chapter 49 Arc III - Doutes de foi

**Chapitre 49 : Doutes de foi** _(Par Démon)_

Rulian écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la petite Alidae revenir avec le groupe.

- Toi ? Déjà ? - s'exclama-t-il, à la fois surpris et mécontent.

- Tu me sous-estimes toujours à ce que je vois - maugréa la jeune Alidae - Ça fait plaisir. Tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- Il s'est porté comme un charme - ironisa Linkario - Peut-être un peu agressif sur les bords ?

Le mage noir renifla de dédain et releva légèrement la tête.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, maintenant que Alidae est revenue.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent - lui lança Leonid - tu savais très bien qu'elle était de retour. Je me souviens de tes paroles, dans la deuxième salle du temple !

Rulian resta silencieux. Alidae répondit à sa place :

- Oui, je suppose qu'il m'avait reconnue. Tout comme Linkario m'avait reconnue. Ça n'a rien de surprenant... en revanche, grand benêt - Rulian la fusilla du regard - vu que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, tu vas devoir rester. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je regagne mes pouvoirs !

- J'ai pas signé de contrat, que je sache, et j'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi il me semble.

- Très bien, tu peux t'en aller si tu le souhaites - fit Linkario - Mais tu es à un kilomètre sous terre, comment comptes-tu remonter ?

Rulian leva les yeux et constata qu'il était impossible de remonter pour le moment. Il soupira, haussa les épaules, puis grommela :

- Je reste, mais je vous aide pas. Pigé ?

- Pour cette porte, qui marque la moitié du temple, il faut qu'un détenteur de Triforce active le levier, sinon la plate-forme principale ne descendrait pas. Vous l'avez compris, je dois me joindre à cette expédition !

Le lucario observa ses camarades un moment, puis en désigna trois : Ganondorf, Blood et Kesame. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la sixième salle. Elle débouchait immédiatement sur le vide, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Les plates-formes mouvantes et le labyrinthe végétal de la salle précédente se trouvaient plus d'une centaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le mur colossal qui se tenait à deux cent mètres d'eux avait une petite tâche bleutée, révélant l'endroit où le levier était caché.

- Voyons voir... - murmura Linkario en tâtant le vide avec sa patte - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Un plancher invisible ? - proposa Ganondorf, et le lucario acquiesça - Rien de bien difficile, dans ce cas !

Le mage ténébreux s'élança dans les airs, entouré d'une aura sombre qui semblait le faire flotter. Il chercha une surface stable pendant quelques secondes, s'y installa, puis créa des milliers de billes noirâtres qu'il relâcha dans le vide. Les billes roulèrent pendant quelques secondes sur la surface praticable, révélant le chemin et ses limites, ainsi que ses pièges. Tous les quatre, ils le mémorisèrent, puis franchirent aisément le gouffre.

- C'est bizarre de voir le vide sous ses pieds - dit Kesame, tandis que Me-tsu jappait frénétiquement, perché sur ses épaules, effrayé par l'étrangeté de la situation - On dirait qu'on vole.

- Tu t'y habitueras - lui dit Linkario - Blood, Ganondorf, venez m'aider à séparer les parois.

Le mage noir et le chasseur de primes ouvrirent le mur et Linkario s'apprêta à abaisser le levier, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Pire, il sentit le sol invisible se dérober sous ses pattes.

- **Métronome !** - s'écria-t-il, priant pour que sa bonne étoile ne l'ait pas abandonné.

Il effectua l'attaque trempette et poussa une bordée de jurons. Il réfléchissait rapidement tandis que ses compagnons tombaient dans le vide, essayant toutes sortes de techniques pour se sortir du mauvais pas, en vain.  
Soudain, une formidable déflagration dorée le força à fermer les yeux. Il sentit de l'air chaud ralentir sa chute, puis, petit à petit, le faire remonter. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque le petit courant d'air se transforma en bourrasque aride. C'est alors qu'il vit Blood, enveloppé dans l'aura dorée de la Holy Flame, finissant de diriger un torrent de flammes vers le précipice. Les flammes tombantes avaient comprimé l'air froid, piégé contre la roche, qui avait fini par se relâcher violemment. Le résultat était similaire à celui d'une explosion dont la déflagration avait été suffisamment puissante pour souffler les quatre guerriers. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent se stabiliser à nouveau sur le sol invisible, qui s'était reformé juste à temps pour leur éviter une seconde chute.

- Hé bien ! - haleta Linkario et secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place - Je crois qu'on peut dire un grand bravo à Blood pour sa vivacité d'esprit !

- Me-Tsu ! Où est Me-Tsu ?- s'alarma Kesame en cherchant son fidèle compagnon du regard.

Aussitôt, Ganondorf pointa un doigt négligeant sur le louveteau qui s'agrippait désespérément au rebord invisible avec ses pattes avant. Il aboya de frayeur et son maître accourut pour lui porter secours... trop tard. Me-Tsukiyo tomba à nouveau dans le vide, dans une longue plainte terrifiée. Blood se jeta dans le vide et le rattrapa une centaine de mètres plus bas, puis il stoppa sa chute en créant de puissantes flammes dorées sous ses pieds. Enfin, se stabilisant en créant une autre flamme sous la main droite, il hissa Me-Tsu sur ses épaules et rejoignit les autres.

- Euh... merci, fit Kesame quand Blood lui tendit le petit loup effrayé. Ce pouvoir est, comment dire ? Surprenant ?

- C'est vrai, il est même profondément laid, protesta Ganondorf en croisant les bras. On dirait Darkness numéro deux...

- Du calme - ordonna Linkario en faisant un geste apaisant avec les bras - La Holy Flame est certes un pouvoir exceptionnel, mais entre les mains de Blood, il est totalement inoffensif. Pour nous, en tout cas. La Holy Flame ne brûle rien d'autre que ce que son propriétaire veut brûler.

- Puisqu'on dispose d'un pouvoir aussi puissant, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas directement à la rencontre de Darkness ? - demanda le ninja, tandis que Me-Tsu se remettait lentement.

- La Holy Flame n'est vraiment puissante que lorsqu'un être mal intentionné l'utilise. Utilisée par Blood, elle n'excède pas les deux cent degrés de température. Bien sûr, la puissance de ses déflagrations peut être extrême, mais elle reste bien inférieure à celle de Darkness.

- Pourquoi la Holy Flame n'est puissante que dans les mains d'un être mal intentionné ?

- La Holy Flame a sa volonté propre. Si son pouvoir est entièrement relâché, elle effectue toujours la même action : elle annihile toute trace de vie à cinq cent kilomètres alentours, et la transvase dans le corps de son utilisateur. Autrement dit, à moins qu'il ne soit suffisamment puissant -et c'est impossible - l'utilisateur qui relâche toute la puissance de la Holy Flame est condamné à mort.

- Tout dans un diamètre de mille kilomètres et anéanti ? - s'exclama Ganondorf - Nom d'un Stalfos ! Pourquoi diable avez-vous confié ce pouvoir à cet abruti de muet ?

Linkario fronça les sourcils.

- Blood est la personne la plus qualifiée au monde pour recevoir la Holy Flame.

- **Ouais, mais en contrepartie, le seul homme au monde à pouvoir relâcher toute la puissance de la Holy Flame sans en crever est scellé dans son katana !** - beugla le mage noir.

-** Il suffit qu'il ne le dégaine pas !** - rugit Linkario - Allons vite abaisser ce levier, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette salle.

- Mais on a bien vu qu'il n'y était pas - dit Kesame sans comprendre.

- J'ai été surpris, mais en fait c'est logique - confia le lucario en s'approchant du mur bleu - Le sol est invisible, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant que le levier le soit également.

Kesame les attacha tous les quatre à la paroi avec des cordes de ninja, puis Blood et Ganondorf écartèrent les deux étranges parois malléables. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds mais ils ne tombèrent pas, bien retenus par leurs attaches. Linkario chercha le levier à tâtons puis, quand il l'eût trouvé, il l'abaissa rapidement. Une fois de retour dans la salle principale, Ganondorf s'empressa de raconter la situation à propos de Blood, Ryuji et de la Holy flame.

- Ganon, stupide cochon ! - ragea Linkario - Il est inutile de répandre plus de peur dans le cœur de mes guerriers.

- Pourtant, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, c'est assez troublant, tu dois le reconnaître ! - dit Leonid, le leader incontesté de la lutte contre le manque d'information.

- **NON** ! Ce n'est pas le moment de tout vous révéler. Je pensais que vous aviez fini par avoir confiance en Blood, mais je vois finalement que non. Et ce n'est pas ça dont Blood a besoin. Il n'a pas besoin de méfiance. Je sais qu'il aime la solitude, mais il ne fait que souffrir davantage, en silence. Nous devons avoir confiance en Blood. Tout comme vous avez confiance en moi. C'est tout.

C'est à ce moment précis que Rulian posa la question qu'il ne fallait surtout pas poser :

- Alors tu penses que tout le monde ici a confiance en toi ?

Linkario sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui : plusieurs personnes dans le groupe avaient approuvé intérieurement la remarque du mage noir.

- **Tu vas trop loin, Rulian, comme d'habitude !** - rugit Alidae.

- C'est n'importe quoi, bien sûr que tout le monde a confiance en Linkario ! - affirma Aquarlequin

Et sa remarque fut soutenue par tout le monde sauf... Leonid et Spirith.

- Vous ne croyez pas en moi ? - demanda le sage aux deux guerriers.

- Je me suis fait un point d'honneur de ne jamais croire en personne - se défendit Spirith - Et cette histoire commence à devenir louche.

- C'est vrai - soutint Leonid. Après tout, il se peut que tu ne cherches que le réveil de Ryuji. J'ai peut-être l'air idiot mais je ne le suis pas. Depuis le début de notre quête, nous ne faisons que redonner ses armes à Blood, et ainsi renforcer la possibilité d'un retour définitif de Ryuji.

Linkario se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait son discours assassin :

- Les élémentaux sont libérés un à un, renforçant le risque qu'ils soient tués et que Darkness ne soit ainsi plus jamais inquiété. Et s'il est vraiment tué, qui recevra les deux fragments restants ? Toi ! Moi je dis que peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, le résultat sera mauvais. Et puis, une personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans le monde d'Hyrule s'est déjà faite tuer. Sans compter le fait que tu refuses de nous donner des explications... j'en ai assez, Linkario.

Le lucario resta interdit. Vanita flotta jusqu'à lui, la mine inquiète, et lui saisit le bras droit. Maysa leva les yeux au ciel, Xamy, Zelda, Ganondorf et Blood restèrent de marbre, Spirith et Rulian ricanèrent, Kesame sembla songeur, Alidae bouillonnait de rage et... Aquarlequin et Ahonora frappèrent ensemble le visage de Leonid, qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Ta gueule p'tit con ! - dit simplement Aquarlequin en effectuant un superbe doigt d'honneur.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris le désarroi dans lequel se trouve notre ami Pokémon - dit Ahonora en fronçant les sourcils - Vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent, Leonid, et il est légitime que vous vous posiez beaucoup de questions. Cependant, vous crachez votre venin sur la personne la plus respectable qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser dans ma jeune vie de chasseur de primes, personne que vous avez choisi d'aider dès votre rencontre, et ce jusqu'à l'accomplissement de la quête. Vous avez le droit de ne pas croire en ce qu'il vous dit. Mais, si vous êtes un homme de parole, cette caractéristique ne doit d'aucune manière altérer votre comportement. Vous devez l'aider, sans lui poser de question. Vous devez croire en lui car il n'y a de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, hormis déprimer et devenir inapte au combat.

- J'peux pas dire mieux qu'lui, - dit l'élémental aquatique en applaudissant.

- Votre âme est troublée, jeune homme - poursuivit Ahonora à l'adresse de Leonid - car une bonne amie est décédée sous vos yeux il y a quelques jours. Votre âme est troublée, car vous ne comprenez plus pourquoi vous vous battez, ou peut-être parce que vous ne vous battez plus. J'ai foi en Linkario et je sais que ses choix sont les meilleurs à prendre. J'ai foi en lui, car il est habité par la sagesse. Et j'ai foi en lui, car la princesse Zelda a foi en lui.

Il marqua la fin de son dialogue d'un petit hochement de tête en direction de la princesse, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Leonid se releva et croisa les bras.

- J'ai rien compris, tu parles comme un curé, mec.

Ils durent s'y mettre à six pour empêcher Aquarlequin et Maysa d'étriper le jeune homme, tandis qu'Alidae écrasait le pied de Rulian qui en pleura de douleur.

- Regarde la pagaille que tu as semé, imbécile ! - lui souffla-t-elle avec hargne - Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?


	51. Chapter 50 Arc III -Passation de pouvoir

**Chapitre Cinquante : passation des pouvoirs, remettre les pendules à l'heure** _(Par Lenia41)_

Alidae était profondément agacée par tout ceci, et souffla dans son coin tandis que le groupe marquait une pause bien méritée. Rulian était vraiment un idiot, Leonid aussi quand il s'y mettait... le groupe semblait de nouveau séparé comme pas possible : il y avait les déçus tels que Leonid ou Rulian, ceux qui étaient mis en doute, ceux qui défendaient Linkario et ceux qui comme elle gardait leur neutralité. La mage était très affligée par la perte d'Effy mais désirait ardemment se battre pour la cause qui avait provoqué la mort de sa petite protégée. Elle s'approcha d'un Linkario visiblement affligé pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui glisser d'une voix oscillant entre le carillon enfantin et l'extrême sérieux de l'adulte :

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi, Linkario. En vous tous et en ce qui nous pousse à nous battre à vos côtés. Je crois que l'on peut essayer de chasser cette enflure de Darkness puis rentrer chez nous une fois l'affaire conclue. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais décarcassée pour revenir si ma loyauté n'était pas de votre côté ? Il faut garder confiance, surtout dans les moments tendus... mon ami.

Le renard bleu si sage ne parla pas, mais elle eut le sentiment qu'il avait bien reçu ses paroles. Puis elle s'approcha du groupe constitué par Leonid et Kesame, avant de se raviser et de regarder le nouveau-venu, Spirith et Blood discrets et tout aussi silencieux. Maysa la vit alors s'approcher de Xamy et d'elle, et la guerrière de Praha Garden commenta avec un air profondément triste :

- Je n'ai jamais vu le groupe aussi divisé... Alidae, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais Rulian pose des soucis au groupe depuis son arrivée : soit il change et il reste, soit il s'entête et il vaut mieux qu'il parte dans ce cas.

La petite enfant en apparence à la grande âme resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre avec douceur et sagesse :

- Je sais, Maysa, il se sent tout puissant car il détient mes pouvoirs, et croit qu'il peut devenir un mage élémentaire complet, mais en vain...

Une voix grave et masculine retentit alors, s'incrustant dans la discussion :

- D'ailleurs tu nous dois des explications, Ali'... enfin il me semble, tu ne crois pas ?

Kesame s'approchait en compagnie de Me-Tsu et de Link comme Zelda était restée auprès de Linkario et des élémentaires du vent et de l'eau. L'enfant Alidae mit du temps à se décider avant de déclarer avec gravité :

- C'est d'accord... mais écoutez bien car je ne me répéterais pas, compris ?

Ils s'installèrent tous en cercle tandis que Alidae se mettait en tailleur, prenant tout son temps pour réajuster son nouveau manteau toujours trop long pour elle, ce qui lui inspira un sentiment de regret qui n'échappa pas à Maysa, qui voulut poser une question mais la mage commença son récit avant qu'elle ne le puisse :

- Dans mon monde la magie est présente partout, bien que seuls quelques êtres et créatures puissent l'utiliser. Il existe différentes guildes selon la magie utilisée : la pyromancie, l'aquamancie, l'aéromancie, la géomancie, la luxomancie et la nécromancie, ce sont les principales. Ils ne peuvent contrôler qu'un des cinq éléments naturels qui représentent l'étoile des éléments, mon sceau. A l'exception d'une caste qui fut très puissante en son temps, celle dont Rulian et moi sommes les héritiers, la magie élémentaire, les élémentaristes, capables d'utiliser tous les éléments de base et les ténèbres ou le sacré selon la spécialisation. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais il n'y a que très peu de candidats admis et encore moins d'élus adeptes. Mais un jour leur pouvoir fut tellement craint que les autres ligues se retournèrent contre eux et s'allièrent contre les utilisateurs de la magie élémentaire, qui par leur petit nombre furent massacrés pour la plus grande part. Notre Maître d'enseignement, Sir Frédéric, maître élémentariste accompli, fut un des rares survivants de ce génocide, et instruit à ses enseignements Rulian puis moi peu de temps après...

Maysa put lire durant la brève pause dans les yeux d'Alidae une souffrance à peine masquée du moment qu'elle racontait, et la guerrière au grand cœur devina qu'elle en avait été traumatisée, cela devait être lié aux souvenirs qu'elle avait perçu... Kesame émit une légère remarque :

- D'accord, mais viens en au fait : comment as-tu pu revenir aussi vite ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ces sorts te rendent-ils dans cet état ? Comment...

Il y eut un grand soupir las de la concerné, qui rappela à tous l'âme de la mage adulte piégée dans le corps d'un enfant, avant que cette dernière ne reprit avec un léger agacement coutumier :

- Très bien, Kesame, mais vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre, je préfère vous prévenir. Essayons de synthétiser pour que cela soit à votre niveau de compréhension.

Ignorant sans la moindre hésitation les moues indignées des autres à ce commentaire final, elle continua comme si de rien ne s'était passé et n'avait rien à se reprocher :

- Il y a des sorts que l'on appelle des Interdits tant leur puissance est conséquente. Il existe trois Interdits pour un mage élémentaire, et je les ai tous violés pour sauver notre peau, alors qu'ils m'avaient été confiés par mon propre maître. Je n'ai pas aimé et je n'aime toujours pas le fait de l'avoir brisée, mais on va dire que la fin justifie les moyens... bref j'ai été punie par ce que l'on appelle "les entités supérieures", et je pense que leur équivalent dans ce monde est les élémentaires tels que Vanita ou Aquarlequin. Ils sont aussi puissants que redoutés de tous. Bref j'ai été faite prisonnière dans une autre sphère spacio-temporelle et j'ai prêté mes pouvoirs à Rulian pour qu'il puisse vous soutenir et que ces... ne me les volent pas. Autant vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas été enchantés par la nouvelle et ma désobéissance, alors imaginez leur état de fureur quand ils ont vu que j'ai réussi finalement à briser mes chaines, avec l'aide du paria Vensi, le fils du Vent ! Pour me punir ils m'ont compliqué la tâche et j'ai du sur utiliser mes quelques maigres forces magiques restantes. Or ma vie et mon vieillissement sont liés à mes pouvoirs : moins j'en ai, plus je suis enfantine en apparence et plus je suis fragile et faible. Si je les ai... je garde mon âge adulte de vingt ans, mais j'ai des épines pour me défendre, et surtout je peux de nouveau me servir de mes armes, Luxa et l'Épée irisée...

Tout aussi choqué que les autres, Kesame interrompit une nouvelle fois la mage en s'exclamant de stupeur :

- Attends une minute, tu veux dire par là que tu es... immortelle ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, non... seulement je ne vieillis pas, mais je reste mortelle par les armes physiques et magiques. Seules les années ne m'atteignent pas, et croyez moi, ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau... je ne sais plus combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis que Rulian me poursuit et que je me venge... je ne veux plus compter... quand j'utilise mes sorts, ils puisent d'abord dans ma réserve de magie, la mana, puis dans ma force vitale si je pousse trop loin ou joue avec des sorts tels que les Interdits. Bref. Vous avez vos réponses. Moi je vais régler certaines choses avec un certain mage noir... qu'il me rende ce qui me revient de droit. Maysa, Kesame, je peux vous demander un service ?

Alidae se redressa tout à coup, et les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de se redresser et que la petite mage ne leur explique le plan à suivre. Ils furent assez contents d'ailleurs de le réaliser et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le coin où s'était reclus Rulian, sous les yeux étonnés des autres du groupe. Rulian redressa sa tête vers eux avant de se redresser tout en toisant Alidae en silence, avant de lancer :

- Tu veux récupérer tes pouvoirs ? Même pas en rêve ! Tu es vraiment stupide si tu croyais... hé mais qu'est ce que vous fi... hey !

Maysa et Kesame empoignèrent fermement les bras du mage noir et les bloquèrent vers l'arrière, dans le dos, tandis qu'Alidae prononçait gravement :

- Ainsi tu manques une fois de plus à un Serment... quelle infamie qui s'ajoute à celles que tu as faite au groupe et... à mes amis ! L'honneur est la première des vertus pour nous, et tu le sais mieux que moi... l'heure du jugement a sonné, Rulian, élémentariste des ténèbres ! Mais avant cela...

La petite enfant le fit s'accroupir avec ses pouvoirs de terre, modifiant légèrement pour lui la gravité, avant de poser sa petite main sur le front du guerrier noir, alors qu'il se débattait furieusement. Aidée de ses amis, elle put incanter d'étranges paroles d'une langue inconnue pour les autres, tandis que l'étoile noire des éléments apparaissait sous Rulian essayant de s'opposer magiquement. Mais très vite elle se subdivisa en deux et l'étoile dorée revint sous les pieds d'Alidae, qui cria à ses alliés :

- Lâchez le maintenant ou vous risquez de vous brûler avec de la magie sauvage à l'état pur ! Je me charge de la suite, merci pour l'aide !

Les cris de Rulian essayaient d'être contenus, mais la douleur était réelle alors que les pouvoirs de la mage revenaient vers leur légitime et première propriétaire, une intense lumière dorée entourant le corps d'enfant de cette dernière, forçant Maysa et Kesame à fermer leurs yeux. Quand tout fut fini, Maysa rouvrit les yeux et découvrit, haletante, pâle mais déterminée, l'Alidae adulte dans toute sa majesté d'antan, qui ôta sa main d'un Rulian tout aussi exténué, avant que le guerrier sombre ne se redresse et ne marmonne entre ses dents :

- Tu le payeras, Alidae, toi et tes alliés... mais en attendant... mettons une trêve. Après ce temple je te convoque à un duel de sorcellerie. Si je gagne, tu me donne tous tes pouvoirs et le contrôle de Vensi. Si je perds... je vous offre mon aide armée ET je vous aide réellement. C'est d'accord Alidae ?

Maysa regarda les deux mages s'affronter d'un même regard noir, avant que la concernée ne réplique avec froideur :

- C'est d'accord, je relève ton défi, Rulian. Tu devrais te préparer mentalement, tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Plus maintenant. Car je détiens quelque chose qu'il te manque encore et que notre amie Xamy découvre en notre compagnie.

Elle se détourna du mage noir pour se tourner vers Maysa, Kesame, Xamy et Link, puis vers les autres avec un léger sourire avant de conclure :

- La force du cœur ! De la solidarité ! Je suis enfin de retour, mes amis... et bien contente de l'être ! Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour aller déjouer les pièges de ce temple et botter les fesses de Darkness ?


	52. Chapter 51 Arc III - Visiteurs

**Chapitre 51 : Visiteurs** _(Par Démon)_

Le retour d'Alidae adulte redonna du courage au groupe et le réunifia un peu. Il en avait grand besoin, d'autant plus que les récents évènements avaient troublé Linkario. Il déprimait. Vanita s'en était rendue compte et faisait tout son possible pour lui rafraîchir les idées, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Bon, pour la prochaine porte - commença le lucario, Xamy, Leonid, Link et Maysa abaisseront le levier - C'est parti.

Les quatre guerriers se préparèrent, tandis que Linkario faisait signe à Ahonora et Blood, qui le rejoignirent. Ils firent une sorte de conciliabule :

- Je ressens de l'agitation à l'entrée du temple - dit le sage Pokémon.

- Darkness ? - s'inquiéta Ahonora en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Il y a deux personnes. L'une d'elles est extrêmement puissante, l'autre un peu moins. Je ne reconnais pas leurs auras, je ne peux pas vous dire qui ils sont précisément, juste qu'il s'agit de deux humains. Et qu'ils essaient d'entrer dans le temple, ce qui nous gênerait beaucoup.

- On s'en occupe - assura le bretteur - Veuillez avancer le plus prestement possible durant notre absence, maître Linkario.

Le sage inclina la tête. Blood attrapa l'épaule droite de son camarade bretteur et remonta le kilomètre qui le séparait de la surface, pendant que ses quatre camarades entraient dans la septième salle.

* * *

Instinctivement, quand Link rentra dans cette salle sombre, il sortit ses flèches de lumière et en tira une rafale devant lui, en arc de cercle. La plupart de ses flèches se plantèrent dans des créatures à l'aspect gazeux : des Fantominus ainsi que des Spectrum.

- Restez sur vos gardes - prévint l'ancien porteur de fragment du Courage.

Leonid enfonça un chargeur Light dans les magasins de ses pistolets et avança prudemment, tandis que Xamy créait un bloc de glace au centre de la salle. Link y introduisit une flèche de lumière et la salle fut alors illuminée, transformant le bloc de glace en véritable boule à facettes. Maysa tâta les murs à la recherche de la paroi malléable qui délivrait l'accès au levier quand soudain, une petite main noirâtre surgit du mur et la repoussa violemment. Leonid tira une rafale de balles Light sur l'agresseur, mais la main avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du mur.

- Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas s'approcher des murs tant qu'on n'aura pas vaincu les créatures qui s'y réfugient ! - s'exclama Link, qui esquiva habilement une Ball'ombre surgie du mur derrière lui.

Les quatre amis se mirent dos à dos, autour du bloc de glace, et bientôt les murs furent recouverts d'yeux et de bouches grimaçantes.

- Tenez-vous prêts.

- Pas si vite, Blood, tu risques de m'occire à cette allure !

Le jeune homme blond entendit la requête de son allié et décéléra. Les flammes dorées sous ses pieds diminuèrent.

- Je me demande qui peut bien se trouver là-haut - s'interrogea Ahonora en se grattant la tête - Linkario a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Darkness mais qu'ils étaient très forts... J'ai bien la connaissance de quelques rivaux chasseurs de primes très puissants, mais de tous ceux que je connais, tu es le plus fort, Blood. Sur qui allons-nous tomber ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau de la première porte du temple. Ahonora et son compagnon mirent pied à terre, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Mais personne ne les attendait au dehors. Méfiant, le bretteur aux cheveux noir dégaina son épée.

- Tiens, je crois que j'ai entendu l'âme d'un guerrier s'exprimer... - lança une voix enjouée dans les fourrés.

Blood saisit son fourreau et observa avec Ahonora les deux hommes qui surgirent des broussailles. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, tandis que ceux de son camarade étaient violets.

- Qui êtes-vous et que recherchez-vous en ces lieux ? demanda Ahonora d'une voix sévère.

- Parmi tes deux questions, je pourrais te retourner la seconde - dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs de sa voix enjouée - N'est-ce pas, chasseur de primes Ahonora Asura, l'éclair noir d'Hyrule ?

* * *

Link dévia une Ball'ombre à l'aide de son bouclier et plongea Excalibur dans la tête d'un Ectoplasma particulièrement belliqueux. Un Fantominus surgit alors du mur et lui expédia une attaque Brouillard particulièrement puissante ; l'Hylien toussa violemment et tomba sur les fesses, totalement paralysé par la purée de pois qui venait de l'envelopper. Heureusement, une des balles de lumières de Leonid vint dissiper le smog, mettant le Fantominus K.O. au passage. Xamy expédiait des pics de glace dans tous les sens, ne laissant aucun répit aux hordes de Spectrum qui l'assaillaient. Maysa renvoyait toutes les attaques de type Spectre à leurs expéditeurs, qui s'effondrèrent rapidement. Mais elle ne vit pas la main d'un Branette surgir du sol, lui attrapant les mollets et l'entraînant lentement sous terre.

- Ah ! Aidez-moi !

- J'arrive, **Teuh teuh...**

Link effectua une glissade sur son bouclier et trancha les mains du Branette à l'aide d'Excalibur. Maysa put sortir ses pieds du sol, mais elle se fit aussitôt submerger par une horde de Feuforêve et reçut une dizaine d'attaques Onde Folie à la fois. Se mettant à rire, elle commença à balancer des bourrasques partout dans la salle, touchant à la fois ses alliés et ses ennemis.

_"Zut... Il doit y avoir une solution" _

Ainsi pensait Xamy en se protégeant avec des murs de glace.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux violets esquissa un sourire sardonique.

- Et oui m'sieur l'bretteur de première classe, on sait qui t'es.

Sa voix était rauque et moqueuse, ce qui contrastait durement avec celle de son acolyte, cristalline et joyeuse.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions - insista Ahonora, sans broncher - Présentez-vous et déclinez les raisons de votre présence au temple de la Terre.

- Bon, bon, calme-toi, on va te répondre - soupira l'homme aux cheveux blancs en haussant les épaules - Je m'appelle Irvin et lui, c'est Manny.

- Enchanté, Papy-Noir - lança « Manny » d'une voix encore plus moqueuse.

- Nous sommes venus chercher la Holy Flame - continua Irvin en époussetant son magnifique veston d'un blanc uni - Voilà, j'ai répondu - ajouta-t-il en redressant la tête avec un grand sourire - Et toi alors, l'éclair noir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en compagnie du pire criminel d'Hyrule ? Tu le chasses ?

- Ryan Rinstar n'est pas un criminel - dit lentement Ahonora en fronçant davantage les sourcils - Tu me mens, et je n'aime pas ça, Irvin Rivera, de la police royale.

Irvin sourit davantage, dévoilant de superbes dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Il porta une main gantée au fourreau de sa rapière, plaçant l'autre dans son dos.

- **TU** es venu pour Blood, et Manny est venu pour la Holy Flame, c'est bien ça ? - grommela Ahonora en redressant la tête.

- T'as compris, Papy-Noir ! - se moqua Manny en sortant une longue épée noire de son fourreau dorsal - Pousse-toi si tu veux pas qu'on te fasse bobo !

Le bretteur aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers le jeune homme blond et dit simplement :

- Blood.

Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement et s'avança. Puis il embrasa son bras droit avec la Holy Flame.

* * *

Leonid sauta vers Maysa en ouvrant les bras et la plaqua au sol dans un cri déterminé. La guerrière de Praha Garden grogna en voyant son éventail lui glisser des mains.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Gnéhouuuuu !

- Elle est devenue dingue - aboya Leonid à l'adresse de Link - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend que ça passe - lui répondit-il en tranchant un Teraclope en deux - Xamy ! Ils sont trop nombreux, on n'en verra pas le bout ! Il faut vite trouver le levier !

La simili hocha la tête et explosa ses murs de glace, projetant des milliers de projectiles glacés sur les Pokémon alentours. Profitant de ce répit, Link se rua vers le mur et chercha hâtivement la surface malléable. Mais il baissa sa garde et le sol sous ses pieds céda avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Ah non, pas encore...

- **LINK !** - cria Leonid, relâchant un peu sa prise sur sa camarade devenue folle, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le nez.

Mais alors qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir revenir, Link sortit son grappin à une vitesse époustouflante ; il s'accrocha au plafond et se tracta dans la salle, avant de sauter sur un sol sûr. Mais à cause du contretemps, des dizaines de spectres étaient revenus dans la salle, plus grimaçants que jamais.

- Mince de crotte de bique - pesta Link en dégainant de nouveau Excalibur.

* * *

Irvin resta bouche bée tandis que Manny poussait un juron.

- Vous l'avez déjà prise ? - vociféra-t-il en abattant sa lame au sol dans un accès de rage.

- Calme-toi, Manny, ça nous arrange finalement... Nous n'avons qu'à tuer Ryan Rinstar et nous récupérerons le pouvoir, bien plus facilement que si nous avions dû résoudre toutes les énigmes du temple.

- N'empêche que ça me fout en rogne - insista Manny en pointant sa grande épée sur Blood.

- Tu survivras.

Irvin dégaina élégamment sa rapière et prit une posture de combat très académique, tandis que son compagnon commençait déjà à charger, sa claymore ténébreuse au-dessus de la tête.

- Je m'occupe d'Irvin - fit Ahonora en se précipitant vers l'escrimeur de la police royale d'Hyrule.

Blood acquiesça de nouveau et fondit sur Manny, la Holy Flame crépitant sur son bras droit. Il para la lame noire de son adversaire avec la paume de sa main, puis l'éjecta avec un sursaut d'énergie. Manny valsa contre un arbre qui se déracina sous le choc.

- Merde ! Il est fort...

Manny eut tout juste le temps de se redresser que Blood l'avait déjà rejoint. Il esquiva un nouveau coup de paume mais ne put éviter le coup de fourreau, qu'il reçut en plein dans l'estomac. Il cracha un peu de sang.

- **TRÈS** fort - se corrigea-t-il en fermant un œil sous l'effet de la douleur.

Irvin attendit calmement le premier coup de son adversaire et dévia sa lame avec un geste quasi-indétectable. Ahonora fut surpris et pencha rapidement la tête vers la gauche pour éviter la pointe de la rapière, puis ramena puissamment sa lame vers les jambes de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci para le tranchant de la lame avec la semelle de sa classeuse botte blanche et tourna rapidement sur lui-même, expédiant son autre pied dans la mâchoire de l'Eclair Noir, qui tomba au sol. Irvin le tint en respect avec la pointe de sa lame.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer - dit-il avec un sourire mielleux - Tu es un bon épéiste et tu as souvent aidé la police en chassant les criminels.

- Peuh, je n'ai jamais travaillé pour vous. Le roi n'a plus le moindre contrôle sur la police, aujourd'hui. Vous êtes tous des pourris.

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas si grossier, Éclair Noir. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu aides ce monstre de Ryan Rinstar.

- Blood n'est pas un monstre - rugit le bretteur - Et toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu aides ce démon de Manny ! Il a tué trois fois plus d'innocents que Blood.

- Manny s'avère être utile aux plans de la police, contrairement à Ryan.

- Avoue que tu as un mépris personnel envers Blood, tout simplement parce qu'il a occis ta fiancée !

Irvin gloussa puis sourit. Il plongea son regard azuré dans les yeux d'Ahonora avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai rien à avouer, puisque tout le monde le sait. Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux dans cette histoire, c'est que je peux me venger en toute légalité... pour la population, j'agis au nom de la justice d'Hyrule !

- ... tout en évinçant peu à peu ton roi, à qui tu as prêté allégeance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La disparition de sa fille l'a assommé de chagrin et de remords... le voilà sans successeur !

Ahonora gloussa à son tour, révélant un sourire de carnassier.

- Plus pour longtemps - dit-il.

Irvin perdit son sourire.

- Oh ? Pourquoi, tu veux prendre sa place ? Dans ce cas je n'aurais qu'à te tuer ici pour que tu ne viennes pas me gêner.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse au pouvoir, Irvin ? Non, la réponse est encore plus gênante pour toi !

Irvin fronça les sourcils et affirma sa prise sur le pommeau de sa rapière.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Si ! La princesse Zelda est encore en vie !

Le chef de la police royale saisit brusquement Ahonora par le col et demanda avec force :

- Où est-elle ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Soudain, Manny vint s'écraser à côté de lui dans une gerbe de sang. Ahonora en profita pour se libérer et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Blood rejoignit rapidement son compagnon, la lumière dorée parcourant son fourreau dans un éclat aveuglant.

- Irvin, fais gaffe... Ryan est vraiment balèze...

* * *

Après dix nouvelles minutes de lutte acharnée, tous les spectres semblaient avoir disparu. Maysa avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait soigné le saignement de nez de Leonid en lui présentant des excuses gênées, et Xamy avait enfin trouvé la paroi malléable. Ensemble, Leonid et Link écartèrent les deux parois et Maysa se chargea d'activer le levier. Ils furent pour l'énième fois téléportés auprès du reste du groupe, tandis que la plate-forme centrale s'enfonçait bruyamment dans les entrailles du temple.

- Fiou, elle était particulièrement éreintante cette salle... - soupira Leonid en s'asseyant à côté de Kesame.

- Linkario, que font Blood et Ahonora ? - demanda le ninja au sage lucario.

- Ils livrent bataille à la surface.

- Hein ? Mais contre qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore - mentit Linkario, tandis que Zelda et Ganondorf échangeaient des regards curieux - Faisons-leur confiance et activons les leviers suivants en attendant leur retour.

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas surpasser les deux meilleurs chasseurs de primes d'Hyrule, Irvin Rivera ! - déclara Ahonora d'une voix dure, tenant son épée prête -Pars, ou nous serons forcés de vous occire, toi et ce pantin de Manny.

- De quoi tu m'as traité, face de bec ? - s'emporta l'homme aux cheveux violets, mais Irvin l'apaisa d'un signe de main.

Il avait le visage inexpressif, mais Ahonora savait que le chef de la police royale réfléchissait. Il le connaissait bien car il avait souvent été son employeur lors d'une de ses nombreuses chasses à la prime.

- Ahonora, sache que je ne t'ai jamais sous-estimé. Encore moins ton acolyte, le démon aux yeux rouges, coupable d'une dizaine de meurtres dans la paisible ville d'Hyrule il y a dix ans.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, Ahonora et Blood furent encerclés par une trentaine de membres de la police royale, armés de hallebardes et vêtus d'armures légères en argent.

- **Palsambleu !** - jura l'Eclair Noir en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Et il y en a d'autres, au cas où vous viendriez à bout de ceux-ci - continua Irvin en s'époussetant - Que comptes-tu faire, Ahonora Asura ?

Le chasseur de primes réfléchit rapidement. Linkario avait dû sentir que c'était un piège, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'envoyer un troisième guerrier les aider. De plus, Blood et lui s'étaient avancés pour se battre, libérant l'accès au temple.

- On doit se replier au temple - décréta Ahonora à son compagnon. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre contre tout le monde à la fois, mais toi tu le peux, Blood.

Sans attendre plus d'explications, le jeune homme blond expédia une puissante flamme dorée dans son dos, soufflant une dizaine d'adversaires. Ahonora profita de la brèche pour se ruer vers le temple tandis qu'une volée de flèches fusait sur Blood, qui les brûla toutes. Quatre hommes embusqués dans les fourrés se jetèrent sur l'Eclair Noir, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir... Blood repoussait les assauts de tous ses opposants à l'aide de la Holy Flame, mais il s'épuisait vite. Manny tenta de nouveau sa chance, malgré toutes ses blessures, et Blood dut le contrer à l'aide de son fourreau. Il évalua rapidement la situation. Il pouvait tenir face à trente hommes plus Manny à la fois, mais si Irvin s'en mêlait, ça deviendrait coton. Ahonora battit rapidement ses adversaires et se réfugia dans le temple. Il sauta dans le grand trou fait par la palte-forme principale sans hésiter et atterrit violemment parmi ses alliés, une petite minute plus tard.

- Nous avons un problème - dit-il - et Linkario fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai senti l'aura de plusieurs centaines de personnes là-haut, que s'est-il passé ?

- La police royale d'Hyrule s'est invitée durant notre combat. Irvin Rivera et Manny à la lame noire sont à sa tête.

- C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout... - maugréa Linkario - Alidae ! Crée une protection magique à l'entrée du temple ! Ils ne doivent pas nous rejoindre !

- Mais Blood est toujours là-haut ! - protesta le bretteur aux cheveux noirs.

- Il va tenir. J'en suis sûr.

Et la plate-forme s'arrêta devant la huitième porte tandis que Alidae achevait ses incantations magiques et qu'une gigantesque barrière de lumière bloquait l'accès à l'intérieur du temple.


	53. Chapter 52 Arc III - Embrasement

**Chapitre 52 : Embrasement**_(Par Linkario)_

Linkario luttait pour garder son calme. Deux voire trois guerriers ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance après tout ce temps et Blood faisait face à trois cent membres de la troupe d'élite d'Hyrule. Il réfléchissait sur quels combattants seraient les plus qualifiés pour cette huitième porte en observant le groupe. Maysa faisait les cent pas en regardant en haut, Leonid, Spirith et Rulian discutaient en jetant des regards furtifs au sage, Alidae toisait son rival d'un regard lourd de reproches, aux côtés de Xamy, Zelda, Link, Kesame et son louveteau et Ahonora, Ganondorf et les élémentaux se contentaient de rester assis en maintenant leur calme et dans l'attente de la décision du renard qui marchait à présent vers le jeune homme, le mage sombre et le dragon.

- Navré d'interrompre votre discussion, messieurs, mais je voulais vous demander lesquels d'entre vous voudraient se joindre à Aquarlequin pour la prochaine salle.

- Ah, on a le droit de choisir, c'est nouveau ça !

- Ouais, c'est clair, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce privilège ? C'est le fait que ce taré ne soit pas dans la salle qui te fait devenir plus intelligent ?

- Et tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais nous dire ce qui nous attend là-bas !

Linkario resta imperméable à ces critiques ouvertes, refoula son agacement et renouvela son offre en gardant un ton étonnamment calme. Les trois guerriers, surpris et déçus qu'il ne réagisse pas, se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'acquiescer simultanément. Dans une légère révérence, le lucario tourna les talons en direction de l'élémental d'eau, qu'il n'avait pas encore prévenu.

- Attends, tu me laisses ces trois-là sur les bras ?

- Oui, ils s'entendent à merveille et n'ont aucune raison d'avoir une dent contre toi. Leur puissance est admirable et combinée avec la tienne, ce sera parfait. Maintenant, va les rejoindre et attaquez vite cette porte, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, Linkario. On reviendra vite.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre les trois guerriers qui l'attendaient tranquillement. Maysa soupira de soulagement en les voyant passer la porte, qui se referma derrière eux.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »_

Le renard s'était discrètement approché d'elle.

- Je connais bien Blood, et son potentiel. Cesse de te tracasser : je vais essayer de savoir tout ce qui se passe là-haut et je t'informerai si quelque chose tourne mal pour lui. Va discuter avec Ali, elle gère la protection et si à un moment je lui ordonne de la lever, tu pourras te préparer à expédier une bourrasque pour ralentir sa chute, et Vanita t'aidera.

- D'accord Linkario. Merci pour tout.

Il s'inclina et la jeune guerrière le vit s'éloigner pour murmurer quelques mots à Vanita, Ganondorf et Ahonora, qui la rejoignirent avant de l'emmener auprès du noyau du groupe. Puis il s'assit calmement sur la plateforme et ferma les yeux dans un effort de concentration. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front lorsqu'il décolla comme un bouchon sous les regards surpris du petit groupe. Il remonta ainsi avant de s'arrêter juste devant la barrière de lumière.

**_« Clairvoyance. Lire-Esprit. »_**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cette technique. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il était en train de voler dans le néant, et réfléchissait à la cible qu'il pourrait choisir. Pas trop puissante, ni au cœur de l'affrontement. Proche d'Irvin, ce serait le mieux. Son vol s'arrêta brutalement et un sol invisible se matérialisa sous ses pieds. Il était dans une salle entièrement noire, mais mystérieusement son corps brillait, et un mugissement sonore retentissait, de plus en plus proche. Un taureau d'argent apparut alors, fonçant vers lui sans arrêter sa course. Si Linkario battait ce gardien de conscience, tout serait plus simple. Il chasserait l'esprit d'un homme au rôle stratégique. C'était à sa portée.

* * *

Une douleur lancinante lui fendit le crâne. Il s'arrêta un instant de désinfecter les plaies d'Irvin pour se tenir la tête.

- Infirmier ? Vous allez bien ?

- Une simple migraine, veuillez m'excuser, je me remets au travail.

* * *

Le sage regarda venir l'animal, fléchit les jambes et exécuta un petit saut juste au-dessus de lui une fraction de seconde avant de se faire transpercer par ses deux cornes de diamant.

**_« Rebond ! »_**

Il détendit puissamment ses membres inférieurs sur le dos de la bête, qui se fissura légèrement et dont les sabots s'enfoncèrent dans le sol sous le choc. Le Pokémon avait été propulsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, mais la salle semblait ne pas avoir de plafond. Il avait le temps de lancer une puissante attaque puis de récupérer. Cet animal était résistant, il fallait donc bien réfléchir avant d'agir. Et c'est le fait de penser à Blood qui lui apporta cette solution.

_**« Rafale-feu ! »**_

Des flammes orangées se rassemblèrent autour de son corps avant d'être expédiées sur le taureau en exécutant de somptueuses spirales ardentes, que la bête ne put de nouveau esquiver, toujours coincée, et elle se contenta de mugir de plus belle. Il y eut une explosion lumineuse et de la fumée occulta la créature sage, qui retomba élégamment. Il la sentait proche de lui, mais ne pouvait la voir. Il y eut un éclair gris. Les flancs déchirés et le souffle coupé, il se retrouva projeté à la verticale, sur une distance encore plus importante que lors de son Rebond. Le coup de boule de la bête l'avait complètement sonné. Elle n'était pas ressortie indemne de l'attaque de feu et son corps métallique semblait nettement fragilisé, il faudrait exploiter cette faille. Linkario mit de côté sa douleur et une idée lui parvint. Avec la hauteur qu'il avait prise, ce serait suffisant.

**_« Frappe-Atlas ! »_**

Il concentra de l'énergie dans ses paumes, qu'il plaça devant lui lors de sa chute. La créature rua, pointant ses cornes à la verticale pour l'empaler. Le lucario prit le taureau par les cornes au sens propre du terme, et toute l'énergie accumulée durant sa chute fut expulsée. Des éclats de diamant leur lacérèrent la face. L'animal tomba sur le dos et son adversaire à deux mètres de lui. Vif, le renard se releva, et bondit sur son ventre, qui était nettement plus fragile. C'était la fin.

_**« Close-combat ! »**_

Ses poings ensanglantés fendirent l'air dans un rythme effréné et martelèrent chaque parcelle de l'estomac de la bête. Son mugissement devint rauque, et s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque son corps entier se brisa soudain dans des milliers d'éclats d'argent. Surpris, le renard exécuta un Abri légèrement en retard. Lorsque le sol fut tapissé d'un fin manteau gris, il dissipa sa protection avant de s'effondrer. Ses flancs saignaient et des éclats d'argent et de diamant étaient plantés à divers endroits de son corps. Il devrait agir vite, car il perdait du sang, même sans retirer les morceaux pointus. Linkario ferma les yeux et laissa son âme quitter son corps.

* * *

- Elémentale Vanita ? Si je puis me permettre, vous avez une tâche rouge dans votre chevelure, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Vraiment, Ahonora ?

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds qui se retrouva tâchée d'un liquide pourpre. De l'appréhension se dessina sur son visage. Ce sang ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne.

_« Linkario, qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire … Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te rattraper car tu n'auras plus de sang. Fais vite. »_

* * *

L'élémental aquatique et ses trois compagnons pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque salle nimbée d'une lumière pure, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés à la lumière du jour. Ils se tenaient sur une plateforme, seule étendue de terre si l'on exceptait ce petit endroit à l'opposé de la salle pouvant à peine contenir trois hommes à côté du mur malléable. Tout le reste était un tortueux chemin de nénuphars dont la taille devrait limiter leur progression à un guerrier par feuille.

- Attendez les mecs, je vais vous dire s'il y a des créatures qui habitent l'eau.

Aquarlequin s'avança au bord de la plateforme avant de basculer lentement dans l'eau puis disparaître. Les trois autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et attendirent son retour. Au bout d'une minute, de l'eau se rassembla à la surface de manière à former des enceintes aquatiques et la voix de l'élémental en sortit :

- Whoooooooooooooah ! C'est le paradis ici ! Attendez, je remonte avec de la compagnie, vous n'allez pas y croire !

L'eau redevint stagne et ils restèrent interloqués. N'était-ce pas censé être une épreuve ? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à savoir quelles créatures hantaient cette salle, et elles devaient forcément vouloir leur nuire. Soudain, ils distinguèrent des silhouettes qui remontaient des profondeurs vers la surface. Aquarlequin se reforma sur la plateforme, complètement euphorique. Il riait bêtement et regardait les êtres émerger en chantant et se poser sur la plateforme, et sur tout leur chemin. C'étaient de magnifiques créatures, au corps de belle jouvencelle et à queue de poisson. Toutes avaient un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres et contemplaient avidement les quatre compagnons. Elles étaient si nombreuses …

- Des sirènes ? Peuh … Perso j'en ai déjà vu des plus belles dans mon monde - déclara Spirith, l'air déçu - et celles-ci chantent comme des casseroles. Bon, elles nous bloquent le passage, alors on oublie toutes les manières de gentleman et on les pulvérise. Ok ?

Pas de réponse. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que quatre sirènes encadraient chacun de ses compagnons, qui se laissaient faire, le regard vide. Il remarqua qu'il était lui aussi bien entouré. Il sortit donc ses épées en soupirant et quatre têtes roulèrent au sol. Les centaines de sirènes qui ne s'occupaient pas des trois autres guerriers se tournèrent vers lui, leur beauté instantanément transformée en fureur aveugle. Il y avait à peu près deux cent nénuphars dans la salle, et autant d'êtres charmeurs allaient devoir mourir.

* * *

De la lumière lui parvint. Il se tenait sur le champ de bataille. Le corps qu'il habitait maintenant n'était pas le sien. Il était dans la peau d'un infirmier qui désinfectait les plaies d'Irvin qui était allongé, calme et serein, et regardait au loin des rubans dorés qui dansaient gracieusement en léchant les entrailles de ses guerriers qui tombaient tour à tour. Blood. Linkario voulait voir dans quel état il était. Plusieurs auras disparaissaient progressivement, dans de grands cris et des tas de cendres, mais celle du chasseur de primes semblait faiblir, lentement mais sûrement. Une voix vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées :

- Infirmier ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Sa main s'était arrêtée en plein bandage d'une plaie qu'Irvin avait à son mollet. Il réfléchit un instant, et reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était en réfléchissant. Il savait parfaitement soigner quelqu'un et aussi ne pas le soigner. Il devait utiliser des stratagèmes indécelables pour ralentir le rétablissement du chef de la police royale. Blood aurait ainsi de plus grandes chances de succès. Manny lui donnerait suffisamment de fil à retordre. Il se mit donc à identifier rapidement toutes ses blessures : presque toutes étaient superficielles, et le soigneur avait déjà fait un très bon travail. Le guerrier serait bientôt prêt à retourner au combat.

- Je préfère ça. Tiens, on dirait que notre petit Ryan en a marre de brûler nos hommes !

Le sage profita de cette possibilité d'être informé de l'état de son allié. Il avait cessé d'utiliser la Holy Flame, qu'il devait sans doute canaliser dans son fourreau. Des hurlements de souffrance indiquaient qu'il frappait toujours. Environ une centaine de guerriers était étendue, inerte. Linkario ne trouva pas Manny du regard mais distinguait sa puissante aura à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il retourna à sa besogne de guérisseur et décida d'enfin discuter avec Irvin.

- Peut-être va-t-il accepter de se rendre ? Il nous reste les deux tiers de nos troupes et on voit bien qu'il faiblit.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Ryan … Il ne se rendra jamais, surtout pas quand il s'agit de protéger des gens qu'il aime et surtout pas face à moi.

- J'imagine que vous en savez plus que moi sur la question ... Sinon, savez-vous où est Manny ? Il a peut-être besoin de mes services.

- Oh, il rassemble un groupe d'une dizaine de nos hommes pour briser la protection magique qui nous empêche d'entrer dans le temple. Il viendra plus tard se faire soigner. Vous faites du bon travail, infirmier, j'aimerais en avoir dix comme vous.

- Je vous remercie, tout l'honneur est pour moi.

Ainsi donc ils allaient tenter de surpasser la magie d'Alidae … Ils ne devaient pas y arriver. Sinon, le corps inanimé du sage, lévitant juste derrière la protection, serait réduit en charpie. Il devait agir. Soudain, un choc lui coupa le souffle. Un guerrier inanimé relativement costaud venait d'atterrir en percutant le derrière de son crâne. Il s'effondra, et feignit l'évanouissement, plissant les paupières afin de juste distinguer des silhouettes.

- Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

Irvin saisit sa rapière et trancha l'homme déjà mort et se pencha rapidement sur le sage. Ses mouvements brusques avaient rouverts plusieurs de ses plaies.

- … Merde. Infirmier, j'ai besoin de vous. Infirmier ?** Infirmier !**

Il le secoua désespérément, tâchant les vêtements du guérisseur de sang, et pris son pouls.

- Encore vivant, juste évanoui … Ryan, tu fais plus mal que tu ne le penses.

Puis il s'allongea lentement en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la bataille qui continuait à faire rage. Il ne disposerait bientôt plus que de la moitié de ses hommes, comme lui laissa supposer un éclair rouge et or qui éjecta une dizaine d'entre eux.

* * *

_« Bon, pas de panique …»_ pensa Spirith. _« Que faire ? Libérer mes alliés ou d'abord m'occuper de toutes les sirènes ? Nous irons plus vite à plusieurs, donc mieux vaut la première solution. Je ne tuerai que celles en travers de ma route. »_

Il fonça vers Leonid, le plus proche de lui. Une sirène armée d'un trident lui bloqua vivement le passage, et visa sa gorge. Il esquiva par une habile roulade sur le côté et lui trancha la queue. Il l'acheva et se redressa avant de continuer son trajet. Une volée d'autres tridents décolla et il dut se surpasser pour parvenir à les parer. Rangeant ses deux épées, il saisit plusieurs projectiles qu'il lança sur les quatre créatures qui hypnotisaient Leonid. Elles s'effondrèrent et son allié frôla la mort lorsqu'une des lames passa à quelques centimètres de ses yeux en laissant une balafre sur sa joue droite. Instinctivement, le dragon lui colla une grande claque sur l'autre pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il ouvrit les yeux, hébété.

- Je me sentais si bien … Argh, ce sont ces laideurs qui m'ont rendu fou ? On doit se dépêcher de secourir Rulian et Aquarlequin ! Va chercher l'élémental, il aura besoin d'une sacrée baffe, et je risque de lui faire mal avec ça.

Il sortit ses deux pistolets, y glissa des chargeurs de Thunder Balls et tira des rafales en courant vers le mage noir, qui avait un air heureux qu'il n'avait jamais montré. Une dizaine de sirènes s'écroulèrent dont les quatre qui bordaient Rulian et lui-même en reçut une. La décharge lui fit ouvrir des yeux qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens et il fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Puis il se ressaisit et ouvrit difficilement la bouche :

- ... Merci. Spirith et Aquarlequin sont … ? Ah, oui, en pleine forme, en effet.

Leonid se retourna et vit l'élémental arborer un sourire et le dragon brandissait la tête coupée de la dernière sirène de la plateforme, qui était maintenant un véritable cimetière.

- Vite ! Je vais vous assourdir avant qu'elles ne rechantent ! Ne faites pas attention à leur beauté, dites-vous que vous ne souhaiteriez jamais faire ça avec un poisson !

Leur compagnon de l'eau forma de grosses bulles d'eau concentrée qu'il glissa dans les oreilles de ses compagnons, sauf Spirith, et dans les siennes. Il fit voler de l'eau du petit lac et forma les mots : « allons-y ! » Les créatures avaient repris leur forme séduisante et reprenait leur chant envoûtant, mais sans effet. Elles s'en rendirent compte et cessèrent toute tentative lorsqu'elles aperçurent le dragon couper celle du premier nénuphar, puis du deuxième, du troisième et du quatrième avec ses deux lames affûtées, et Rulian, Leonid et Aquarlequin le suivaient, chacun sur l'une des grandes feuilles vides. Ils bondissaient rapidement d'un nénuphar à l'autre, évitant des jets de tridents. Spirith cisaillait les occupants avant de les faire basculer à l'eau, des haches obscures et des balles d'électricité venaient lui simplifier la tâche par moment, et Aquarlequin envoyait de puissants jets ralentir les fourchettes géantes. Au bout de deux minutes, ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans la salle. Des cadavres de sirènes tapissaient les fonds marins.

- Plutôt simple cette salle, quand on ne se laisse pas séduire par ces laiderons - déclara Leonid.

- N'empêche que sans ce cher Spirith, on y serait resté, ajouta sagement l'élémental. Et nous ne sortons pas de cette salle sans égratignures. Regarde ta joue et ton mollet gauche.

- Ouais, c'est vrai … Dans ce cas, à lui d'activer le levier.

L'intéressé se fraya dans le passage ouvert par ses deux acolytes tandis que Rulian les regardait faire. Il actionna le mécanisme et tous furent téléportés dans le hall principal où la plateforme s'abaissa d'un étage supplémentaire.

- Bien, alors Linkario va nous dire qui fait la prochaine salle - déclara le mage noir sur ton d'agacement.

- Non, il ne te dira rien du tout. Pas pour l'instant.

Il s'aperçut que le sage manquait à l'appel. Vanita pointa un doigt vers le haut, et il distingua une petite forme bleue sombre, de laquelle coulaient régulièrement quelques gouttes de sang.

- Mais … Comment fait-il ? Rester en lévitation, être blessé sans combattre … - s'étonna Leonid.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne combat pas ? Linkario se bat dans des arènes inaccessibles pour nous, et il est en train de prêter main forte à l'un de ses amis. Mais il faut se préparer à le récupérer dans un sale état. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sinon attendre. Enfin, moi je peux faire autre chose, pour qu'il ne perde pas définitivement son sang.

En effet, l'élémentale utilisait son affinité avec l'air pour concentrer le sang que le sage perdait en une petite bulle dense, un air inquiet s'accentuant sur son visage habituellement serein.

* * *

S'il restait amorphe trop longtemps, Irvin se douterait de quelque chose. L'évanouissement était déjà assez difficile à croire, il ne fallait pas en abuser.

- **Vous ! Avec moi !**

C'était la voix de Manny, qui contourna la bataille qui faisait rage autour de Blood, suivi d'une dizaine de ses camarades. Le chasseur de primes s'en aperçut et essaya de se dégager un passage pour lui barrer la route, mais n'en eut pas la possibilité malgré son acharnement. Bientôt plus que la moitié des policiers … C'était symbolique pour Irvin, il le savait. Si la protection et lui résistaient, ils avaient gagnés. Gardant la Holy Flame dans son fourreau, il tournoya, projetant des hommes, qui revenaient presque toujours à la charge mais commençaient aussi à fatiguer.  
Manny arriva devant la barrière de lumière avec ses dix acolytes. Négligemment, il la frappa du poing, avant de regretter son acte. Il s'était brûlé légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que la douleur lui fasse bondir en arrière. Les autres sortirent leurs lames et percèrent la couche simultanément.

* * *

- Ali, ta protection est sous l'assaut ! - s'exclama Maysa.

- Oui, je l'ai senti … Je vais la renforcer et surveiller l'évolution. Sinon, Linkario sera massacré.

* * *

- Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ?

A peine avaient-ils retiré leurs épées que les petits trous formés s'étaient comblés.

- Ils savent qu'on est là. Recommencez, je me joins à vous ! J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un quelques mètres derrière, donc faut percer cette espèce de couche lumineuse !

Il sortit sa grosse claymore et ils perforèrent la barrière à l'unisson sans retirer leurs lames.

- Manny, la couche s'est épaissie !

- Dans ce cas … J'emploie la manière forte.

Soudain, sa claymore s'allongea pour atteindre une taille de trois mètres, et il la remua difficilement en essayant de découper une parcelle de la protection que Alidae s'acharnait à renouveler. Linkario restait hors d'atteinte.

- Les gars, avec moi !

Tous joignirent leurs épées autour de la longue lame et firent de rapides mouvements rectangulaires pour tenter de découper une ouverture. Mais l'épaisseur de six mètres restait impénétrable.

* * *

Il para une taillade avec son fourreau, esquiva une dague lancée contre lui en exécutant une roulade, trancha les pieds d'un guerrier qui levait sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, se releva d'un bond et tournoya, la Holy Flame toujours canalisée, écrasa son pied dans le thorax d'un homme qui lui sautait dessus, reprit son souffle …  
Il faiblissait. Si Irvin venait, c'était fini. Mais étrangement, il ne venait pas. Pourtant, il pouvait aisément le battre maintenant, et il était le dernier rempart avant le temple. Quelque chose devait le ralentir.

* * *

_"On a perdu la moitié de nos hommes …"_ pensa Irvin. _"Si Manny n'a pas percé la protection, nous devons nous replier. Provisoirement."_

Il se releva dignement, boitant légèrement, et alla prendre connaissance de la situation actuelle dans laquelle se trouvait son acolyte.

* * *

Blood s'aperçut qu'il avait décimé la moitié des troupes adverses. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'apercevoir l'homme aux cheveux blancs se diriger vers l'entrée du temple. Ses blessures étaient ouvertes. Pourtant il avait vu un médecin tout à l'heure … Que se passait-il ? Il esquiva un poignard d'un bond en arrière et se rua sur son lanceur.

* * *

- Manny, vous y arrivez ?

- … Non, Irvin, désolé.

- Alors retraite. On a perdu plus de la moitié de nos camarades.

- **Quoi** **?**

- Inutile de discuter. Ce groupe est plus fort que nous le pensions. On se replie.

**- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux pulvériser cette vermine !**

Il se déchaîna et lacéra désespérément la barrière de lumière, qui ne céda pas. Irvin fit signe aux dix hommes présents de l'embarquer et cria à ses autres alliés :

**- Retraite ! On rentre au château !**

Tous obéirent et formèrent rapidement un groupe compact, les blessés soutenus par les convalescents, Manny se débattant désespérément, immobilisé et transporté par les dix hommes. Mais un homme manquait à l'appel. Irvin s'avança vers l'infirmier évanoui, qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Infirmier, vous venez ?

L'homme se leva lentement.

- Non. Je ne viens pas. Je ne suis plus là.

Le sage fit un immense effort de concentration et son esprit finit par s'envoler. Le corps inanimé de l'homme qu'il avait habité s'effondra, et il reprit possession du sien. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ressentit une douleur atroce avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus de forces pour maintenir sa lévitation, ayant perdu trop de sang. Il commença à tomber, passant rapidement les cinq premières portes, et sentit un courant ascendant le ralentir, jusqu'à l'immobiliser sur la plateforme.

- Ils sont partis. Ali, laisse entrer Blood. Il a été exemplaire. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, Vanita.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse et perdit connaissance.


	54. Chapter 53 Arc III-Préparatifs guerriers

****_Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Les alliances semblent donc assez incertaines, du moins vis-à-vis des deux dernières recrues du groupe d'aventuriers, mages noirs de leur nature, et la confiance pas forcément généralisée. Récapitulatif des personnages et des PNJS avant de laisser place à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos commentaires !_

_- Démon = Ryan Ishtar dit "Blood" / Ahonora Asura dit "L'Éclair Noir" / Manny (PNJ) / Irvin (PNJ)_

_- Linkario = Linkario _

_- Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian / Maître Frédéric / Vensi_

_- Manon = Effy_

_- Zora = Maysa Donda_

_- Chibi-Ganon = Leonid Bacchra_

_- Xarlek = Spirith_

_- Kanine01 = Kesame / Me-Tsukiyo_

_- Fukada = Xamy_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Préparatifs de guerre** _(Par Démon)_

Une fois de retour au château, Irvin exigea un rapport détaillé de la bataille contre Ryan Rinstar. Huit morts, cent quatre-vingt sept blessés, sans compter le matériel détruit… Irvin fronça les sourcils lorsque le soldat chargé du rapport lui adressa un regard de reproche.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, policier ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Le subordonné parut un peu effrayé et se contenta de balbutier un petit « Non, rien » avant de sortir du bureau d'Irvin. Le chef de la police royale tâta le bandage qui lui enveloppait le crâne. Il était déjà presque totalement imbibé de sang. Quelle raclée… Ryan avait considérablement développé son potentiel en un minimum de temps. Irvin croisa les mains et posa son front ensanglanté dessus. La fenêtre était ouverte et l'on entendait les vociférations de Manny depuis le jardin. Il n'avait décidément pas supporté cette cuisante défaite, d'autant plus que son projet était confronté à un édifiant problème du nom de Blood. Irvin grommela. La situation était relativement mauvaise. Zelda était encore en vie, Ryan Rinstar détenait la Holy Flame et faisait partie d'un puissant groupe dont les membres étaient encore partiellement inconnus. Irvin se redressa soudainement. Et si ce temple n'était pas le premier à être exploré par le groupe ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il pensait sottement que Blood ne se trouvait au temple que pour s'emparer de la Holy Flame. Mais le fait qu'il se soit allié à un groupe signifiait qu'il luttait pour une cause bien plus importante… Le chef de la police royale se précipita vers la fenêtre et s'époumona :

- **Manny !**

L'homme aux cheveux violets lui lança un regard intimidant avant de répondre :

- Ouaiiiis ?

- Si ce que je crains s'avère fondé, alors la situation est bien plus critique que ce que nous pouvions imaginer !

- Et doooonc ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Va vérifier les temples du feu, de l'eau et de l'air. Il faut que je sache si Ryan et ses compagnons sont déjà passés par là.

Manny soupira.

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

Irvin tapa du poing contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Pauvre idiot ! Les élémentaux servent à maintenir Ryuji scellé !

- Tu penses que Blood voudrait que ce monstre revienne à la vie ?

- Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il pense. Mais dépêche-toi ! Je vais prévenir le roi. Nous devons nous hâter si nous ne voulons pas que Hyrule disparaisse dans les ténèbres !

Escorté de deux policiers particulièrement costauds, Irvin se rendit à la salle d'audience du roi d'Hyrule. Ce dernier arriva, entouré, lui, de deux gardes royaux, et s'installa sur le trône tandis qu'Irvin et ses sbires s'inclinaient respectueusement.

- Votre majesté, commença le chef de la police, Hyrule court un grave danger.

Le roi répondit d'une voix fatiguée, qui ne perdait cependant rien de sa superbe :

- Allons donc, mon bon Irvin, que peut-il bien se passer ?

- Vous souvenez-vous de Ryan Rinstar, le démon aux yeux rouges qui a massacré des innocents ici-même, dans la cité d'Hyrule, il y a dix ans ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions qu'il agissait seul. Mais nous nous sommes trompés. Il est actuellement en compagnie de plusieurs personnes – nous ne savons pas encore combien – et nous craignons qu'il ne cherche à ramener Ryuji à la vie.

Les quatre gardes du corps sursautèrent. Le roi lui-même parut surpris.

- Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ?

- Vous savez que Ryuji est scellé à l'intérieur de quatre armes démoniaques, réparties chacune dans un temple, aux quatre coins d'Hyrule : le temple de l'eau au fond du lac Hylia, le temple de l'air au sommet des montagnes Goron, le temple du feu aux confins du volcan Gerudo, et le temple de la terre, qui réside dans la forêt Kokiri. Il est possible , voire très probable, que Blood se soit déjà emparé des objets des quatre temples.

- Dans ce cas, Ryuji devrait déjà être ressuscité ?

- Pas tant que les élémentaux sont là pour l'en empêcher. Si ce que je crains est avéré, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à éliminer l'élémental de terre pour parvenir à ses fins…

Le roi resta silencieux. Les quatre gardes échangèrent des regards paniqués, toujours muets, et Irvin sentait la sueur perler sous son bandage. Soudain, les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser passer un Manny essoufflé.

- Les trois temples ont été forcés - s'écria-t-il - Les troupes les plus proches de ces temples sont allées vérifier et nous ont avertis par pigeon voyageur.

Le roi se redressa majestueusement et lança d'une voix de guerrier :

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Irvin, rassemblez nos soldats. Manny, partez recruter autant de mercenaires que vous pourrez dans la cité. Nous partons en guerre dans une heure.

* * *

Linkario ouvrit les yeux. Ses blessures étaient guéries et tous ses compagnons se tenaient devant lui, en pleine forme.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? - demanda-t-il à Vanita qui l'aida à se relever.

- Environ quarante minutes.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Cet incident à la surface m'inquiète. J'ai besoin d'un éclaireur, qui se dévoue pour monter la garde en haut ?

Spirith ricana et déploya ses immenses ailes.

- J'vais enfin respirer l'air frais - dit-il, et il s'envola, disparaissant dans les ténèbres du profond trou d'un kilomètre et demi.

- Nous devons nous hâter. C'est pourquoi, exceptionnellement, nous allons tous prendre part à la prochaine porte. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer.

Personne n'eut le temps de protester, car il avait déjà ouvert la porte.

* * *

Le groupe pénétra dans une grande salle, similaire aux précédentes. Leonid se chargea de repérer les endroits du sol trop fragiles pour supporter le poids d'un humain, Maysa et Xamy se chargèrent de repérer les autres pièges éventuels, et les autres guerriers se tenaient prêts. Soudain, Leonid se fit attraper par une gigantesque main noire surgie du sol, et il disparut dans le sol sans crier gare. Puis, un orifice dans le plafond laissa tomber une bombe qui précipita tout le monde à terre.

- Xamy ! Va dans la salle inférieure pour aider Leonid ! - ordonna Linkario, la simili s'exécuta.

Soudain, tandis que tout le monde se redressait, des dizaines d'autres mains apparurent et attrapèrent diverses personnes qu'elles envoyèrent valdinguer un peu partout. Blood activa sa Holy Flame, et le feu doré qui emplit la salle ne détruisit que ses adversaires, sans faire le moindre mal à ses alliés. Malheureusement, dans la confusion, Kesame, Zelda et Link étaient tombés dans la salle inférieure.

- J'y pense seulement maintenant, Linka, mais ce ne serait pas plus rapide de descendre directement à la dernière salle et d'affronter le boss grâce à ce sol piégé ? - interrogea Aquarlequin.

- Si c'était possible je l'aurais déjà fait, crétin ! - s'énerva le renard en déchiquetant une main noire grâce à Griffe Acier - La porte du boss ne se déverrouille que si l'on active les leviers dans l'ordre et que la plate-forme centrale touche enfin le fond !

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas !

- Je ne suis pas énervé, je suis pressé…

Spirith sifflotait en regardant les oiseaux voleter au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il entendit un grondement sourd en provenance de la plaine d'Hyrule et déploya de nouveau ses ailes pour voler au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

- Mince.

Il voyait une colonne compacte de soldats se diriger vers la forêt Kokiri, à marche forcée. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un kilomètre et seraient au temple d'ici un quart d'heure. A vue d'œil de dragon, ils étaient au moins cinq mille…  
Que faire ? Linkario et les autres n'auraient jamais le temps de terminer le temple avant que l'armée ne les rejoigne. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps à les prévenir, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne pouvait se téléporter à l'intérieur du temple en raison du sceau magique. Donc, logique de dragon : on fonce. Irvin menait ses deux cent hommes valides sur le côté est de l'armée, tandis que les soldats avançaient en formant un rectangle parfaitement ordonné à leurs côtés. Puis le chef de la police royale d'Hyrule aperçut, à quelques centaines de mètres au loin, une forme impressionnante voler vers eux.

- **Halte !** - hurla-t-il, et l'armée mit quelques secondes à s'arrêter.

Spirith remarqua la manœuvre adverse et se tint sur ses gardes, avant de se poser majestueusement devant le chef de la police d'Hyrule.

- Je suppose que vous êtes un acolyte de Ryan Rinstar, sieur dragon ? lança Irvin sur un ton de défi.

- Ryan ? - ricana le dragon - Vous parlez de Blood ? Un acolyte, pas vraiment, disons un camarade de voyage.

Irvin dégaina rapidement sa rapière et tint le dragon en respect, la pointe de sa lame sous le menton.

- Un voyage ? Une expédition, plutôt. Une expédition ayant pour but la destruction d'Hyrule !

Spirith éclata de rire et se téléporta deux mètres plus loin pour échapper au joug de son adversaire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous trotte dans la tête, mais comprenez bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire. Bien au contraire.

Irvin croisa les bras dans le dos, sa rapière toujours en main, puis se mit à tourner en rond.

- Je vois. Vous êtes donc de ces fanatiques qui préconisent la destruction « pour le bien de tous ».

Spirith soupira, et observa l'armée de son opposant reprendre la marche.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer - grommela le dragon en dégainant ses lames jumelles.

- Comment pourriez-vous nous en empêcher ? - rétorqua Irvin en s'avançant dangereusement.

* * *

Linkario sauta pour éviter l'attaque d'une autre main et se précipita vers le mur de face. Il tâta la paroi pour trouver la paroi malléable, mais l'agitation de la bataille l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ces mains noires surgissaient inlassablement du sol, empêchant les guerriers de l'aider dans sa tâche. Il devait trouver le mécanisme stoppant l'arrivée de ces abominations. Cependant, la salle était totalement vide (en dehors des combattants) et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque mécanisme. Visiblement, puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune trace à cet étage, c'est qu'il devait y en avoir à l'étage du dessous. Il fit un signe à Aquarlequin lui indiquant qu'il comptait descendre rejoindre les autres, et l'élémental acquiesça. Linkario plongea la tête la première dans l'un des trous dans le sol. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais était parsemée de mousses, d'arbres et de diverses roches sylvestres. Un Spectrum surgit des branchages et Linkario le stoppa avec une attaque Pisto-Poing, puis il entreprit de localiser les auras de ses compagnons. Il sentit celles de Xamy et de Zelda, à vingt ou vingt-cinq mètres de lui, cachées derrière des buissons épineux, mais il ne trouva pas la trace de celles de Link, Kesame ou Leonid. Il lança une Aurasphère pour dégager les broussailles et se rua dans le trou qu'il avait ainsi créé. Il se trouva nez à nez avec la lame de glace que Xamy tenait de sa main droite, la gauche étant occupée à maintenir le bouclier de glace enveloppant la princesse.

- Xamy, où sont les autres ? - demanda le sage en étranglant un Ectoplasma qui avait tenté de l'assommer.

- Aucune idée. J'ai essayé de retrouver Leonid, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, mais à part la princesse, je n'ai vu personne…

- J'y vais. Protège la princesse, et essaye de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait débloquer la situation, là-haut !

Après avoir donné ses directives, Linkario fureta à travers les arbres, mettant KO quelques spectres au passage. Il avait beau chercher, les auras de Leonid et les autres étaient toujours insaisissables. Soudain, il remarqua que la branche d'un arbre était curieusement tordue, comme si elle n'était pas faite de bois mais de métal. Il s'en approcha et tenta de l'activer comme s'il s'agissait d'un levier.

Alidae transperça une ultime main noire avant de voir les autres se consumer. Blood, Maysa, Vanita, Rulian, Ganondorf, Ahonora et Aquarlequin se rapprochèrent de leur alliée.

- Linkario m'a tout l'air d'avoir réussi- déclara Aquarlequin en distribuant une bonne dose d'eau rafraîchissante à ses compagnons. Maintenant, on ferait mieux de chercher le levier pour la salle suivante.

- Maysa, viens, on va les aider, en-dessous ! - fit Alidae en sautant dans l'un des trous.

La guerrière de Praha Garden prit une dernière rasade d'eau fraîche avant de suivre son amie. Les autres cherchèrent la paroi malléable à tâtons, lentement, mais sûrement.

* * *

Spirith se téléporta pour éviter une volée de flèches enflammées et tenta de résister aux assauts furieux de l'armée d'Hyrule. Mais il se rendit compte que seule une partie des soldats était restée l'affronter, environ une centaine, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient rapidement vers la forêt. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Spirith se téléporta dans les airs et se mit à charger une Magna Terra. Les archers en profitèrent pour décocher des traits explosifs sur le dragon, qui ne pouvait pas esquiver et charger l'énergie en même temps. Il décida d'encaisser les coups plutôt que d'abandonner son attaque, et il disparut dans un déluge de bois et de flammes. Les soldats au sol ne crièrent cependant pas victoire trop vite. De nature prudente, ils expédièrent plusieurs grappins afin de ramener le dragon, bien amoché, au sol. Mais Spirith avait fini de charger l'énergie et propulsa sa Magna Terra de toutes ses forces sur le gros de l'armée. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa qu'il avait réussi : son énorme boule d'énergie fusait vers les soldats dans un sifflement sourd, visiblement impossible à contrer. Irvin observait la Magna Terra se rapprocher dangereusement de ses hommes, continuant à courir. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il claqua des doigts et l'un de ses policiers arrêta sa course. Il se retourna vers la Magna Terra, joignit l'index et le majeur de sa main droite devant son nez et frappa l'air de la paume de sa main gauche.

- **Kaze no jutsu ! Fuusoku !**

Une puissante rafale surgit de sa paume et transperça la boule d'énergie, qui explosa en l'air. Quelques dizaines de soldats furent projetés au sol par le souffle, mais personne ne fut blessé.

- **Reito !** - beugla Irvin à l'adresse du policier ninja - Reste affronter le dragon et dis aux autres de nous rejoindre !

Le subordonné acquiesça et fila comme le vent en direction de Spirith.

* * *

- J'ai trouvé ! - s'exclama joyeusement Aquarlequin, et aussitôt, Blood le rejoignit pour tirer un pan du mur malléable.

Ganondorf se chargea d'activer le levier et ils furent téléportés dans la salle centrale, qui se remit à descendre. Ils n'étaient que six.

- Tu ne crois pas que les autres pourront se charger tous seuls de la prochaine salle ? - demanda Rulian à Vanita.

- C'est fort probable. Mais ils ne pourront activer le levier que lorsque la plate-forme sera arrêtée.

- Formalité, quoi - dit Ganondorf - Ce temple est assez particulier.

- Ils le sont tous - affirma Aquarlequin - Personnellement, je préfère le mien.

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il faut ériger un superbe mur de cadavres avant d'arriver jusqu'à toi ? - ironisa Vanita en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son camarade élémental, projetant des gouttelettes sur tous ses camarades.

Aquarlequin éclata de rire et dit :

- Moi, ça me fait rire d'imaginer les voyageurs en train de plonger les mains dans la tripaille, rien que pour me voir ! Et je préfère ça à tes courants d'air, ma p'tite Vanita…

- Tu ne sais pas apprécier les délices de la brise - dit-elle en flottant autour de lui - Tu n'aimes que jouer av…

- Avec l'eau croupie, oui, je sais - coupa l'élémental aquatique en se curant les oreilles - Mais y a pas de mal à ça !Cette pauvre petite eau se sent bien seule, tu sais, personne ne veut d'elle !

Ahonora toussa timidement.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'écourter volontairement vos délibérations mais il me semble que notre plateforme vient de se stabiliser. Qu'attendons-nous pour franchir le seuil de ce nouvel huis, et porter assistance à nos compagnons ?

Spirith se reposa au sol et remarqua que personne ne vint tenter de l'achever : les soldats qui étaient restés pour s'occuper de lui couraient désormais rejoindre leurs collègues. Le dragon était furieux : comment pouvait-on stopper si facilement une Magna Terra chargée à 65% ? Puis il vit qu'un homme seul se dirigeait vers lui. Il était grand, musclé, portait un masque ne lui couvrant que le bas du visage. Ses longs cheveux d'une étincelante couleur dorée soutenaient parfaitement ses yeux gris. Il revêtait un uniforme de ninja gris et tenait un sabre noir dans chaque main.

- Je vois - souffla le dragon, et le ninja s'arrêta, à environ cinq mètres de son adversaire - Toi, t'es le « puissant général chargé de retenir le comité d'accueil

- Je te conseille de garder ta salive - lança le ninja en se ruant sur Spirith.

Les deux ennemis échangèrent plusieurs coups d'épées avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le style de Reito était rapide et efficace, mais il ne mettait pas assez de puissance dans ses coups pour espérer trancher l'épaisse peau de dragon de Spirith. Ce dernier décida alors de ranger l'une de ses lames et chargea une Magna Destrya. Le ninja rengaina ses sabres et fit quelques signes de main avant de crier :

- **Kaze no jutsu ! Bakuhatsu !**

Une bourrasque extrêmement violente frappa Spirith de plein fouet et le projeta haut dans les airs, le faisant lâcher sa Magna Destrya. Reito continua :

- **Nin'gyou !**

Il tendit les mains devant lui et pianota dans le vide. Aussitôt, des courants aériens emprisonnèrent le dragon et le lacérèrent de toutes parts. Du sang coulait de sa tête, de ses jambes et de son thorax. Cependant, il ne semblait pas fatigué.

- Pfeuh, notre ninja se bat bien plus intelligemment que toi !

- Tu crois ? - répondit Reito du tac au tac, sur un ton de défi - **Kaze no yari !**

Des dizaines de lances se formèrent dans les airs, et Reito se mit à léviter. Puis il s'empara de l'une d'elles et, tenant toujours sont adversaire fermement prisonnier des courants aériens, il se précipita dessus. La lance d'air traversa Spirith de part en part et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Tu es aussi résistant que du beurre, pour le vent ! - lui souffla le ninja en s'emparant d'une autre lance - Maintenant, je vais te donner le nom de celui qui va te tuer : je suis Reito Kazeshine !

Spirith éclata à nouveau de rire et siffla. Ses lames jumelles quittèrent leurs fourreaux d'elles-mêmes et dévièrent toutes les lances du ninja, avant de trancher les liens de vent qui le retenaient.

- Me battre contre toi ne m'intéresse pas - dit le dragon tandis que Reito fronçait les sourcils - Je pourrais te tuer mais je dois avant tout empêcher l'armée d'atteindre le temple. Et j'ai encore quelques idées…

Et il se téléporta. Reito utilisa les courants d'air pour glisser jusqu'à Irvin, qui menait à présent ses troupes à travers les bois.

- Je l'ai perdu, chef.

- Ce n'est pas important - répondit Irvin en se frayant un passage à travers les buissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a révélé ?

- Ils ont un ninja dans leur équipe. Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas à court d'idées pour nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but. J'ai également quelques informations sur ses techniques de combat. Il sait créer des boules d'anti-énergie, l'inverse de l'attaque qu'il nous a expédiée tout à l'heure. Ses épées ont une conscience et peuvent se mouvoir toutes seules.

- Parfait. Bon travail. Manny ?

Le bourrin aux cheveux violets se rapprocha des deux hommes en lançant un « Quoi ? » désagréable.

- Reito dirigera ses hommes à l'intérieur du temple, et toi, tu t'occuperas du dragon. Dis à tes hommes d'être vigilants.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? grommela Manny.

Irvin sourit et mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

- Je rentre dans le temple aussi, mais je n'emprunterai pas le même chemin que Reito. Je me suis informé quant à l'architecture des divers temples d'Hyrule, et je sais que celui-ci dispose d'une plate-forme centrale qui s'enfonce au fur et à mesure que les leviers sont activés. Reito descendra directement au niveau où ces salopards se trouvent, en amortissant la chute de ses hommes avec sa manipulation de l'air. Quant à moi, je prendrai le groupe à revers en me laissant choir à travers les sols des différentes salles, avec mes hommes.

- Ouais en gros, c'est moi qui me tape le sale boulot ! maugréa l'homme aux cheveux violets.

- Une fois que tu auras éliminé le dragon, tu nous rejoindras. Avez-vous compris mes ordres ?

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent, et ils partirent chacun à la tête de leurs troupes.

- T'en fais pas mon p'tit Ryan, ce sera bientôt fini…


	55. Chapter 54 Arc III - On ne passe pas !

_Hello tout le monde !_ _Désolée de l'attente, j'ai été un peu débordée par le travail scolaire et la vie étudiante en général ! Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard autant que possible. Pour la peine j'ajouterais le double des six voire plus de chapitres habituels cette semaine. Certains seront plus courts aussi, comme celui ci, d'où le terme "Interlude" qui va avec : nous avons tous été pas mal débordés en fin d'année =) _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquante Quatre - Interlude : On ne passe pas ! Rester fermes et soudés sous le vent de la Tempête !**_(par Lenia41)_

Le groupe était temporairement scindé en trois, mais l'empressement leur donnait des ailes pour essayer de se rassembler au plus vite. Ils n'aimaient guère tous l'idée du danger qui approchait, à leurs portes, et surtout cherchant à leur envoyer un vent arrière des plus détestables dans leur suivi d'une quête fort longue, fort amère et fort difficile, périlleuse, l'un d'entre eux ayant déjà donné sa vie pour qu'ils puissent la poursuivre. Et tous les guerriers étaient bien décidés à ne pas y perdre un autre des leurs, que ce soit pour des intérêts affectifs, d'intérêts ou de survie selon les cas. Ils ne parlaient guère beaucoup, mais le petit groupe composé de la plupart des membres sinon Linkario, Zelda, Xamy et bien entendu Spirith qui retardait l'ennemi à l'extérieur se battait en chœur pour rejoindre rapidement les autres compagnons un peu plus bas et activer ce fichu levier à la noix diront certains ! Les deux filles, Maysa et Alidae, prirent de l'avance sur ceux qui cherchaient à désactiver l'interrupteur de la salle précédemment franchise, en sautant dans un des trous. Elles devaient faire au plus vite ! Elles atterrirent un peu durement sur le sol à moitié malléable, ce qui fit jurer quelque peu la ronchonneuse professionnelle qu'était la magicienne des éléments :

- Punaise, ils ne pourraient pas penser à quelque chose pour les chutes, hein ? Bon, Maysa... tu vois des gens ? Ils sont où les autres ?

La guerrière de Praha Garden se releva à son tour, son regard vigilant essayant de relever quelque chose de l'immense salle dans laquelle elles s'étaient retrouvées, assez sombre, emplie de verdure et sans doutes de pièges bien retors pour les voyageurs imprudents. C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin les silhouettes connues de Linkario, Link, Kesame, Leonid et Xamy, mais curieusement en mouvement contre... le vide apparemment, ce qui pouvait beaucoup surprendre les deux drôles de dames quand un avertissement mental de Linkario leur parvint:

_"Prenez garde, la salle grouille d'ennemis invisibles, ne vous laissez pas encercler et essayer de nous rejoindre au plus vite, ça urge dans notre coin ! Les autres vont nous rejoindre d'ici peu, alors soyez prudentes, il y a des pièges au sol !"_

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Alidae sentit une sorte de souffle dans son dos et que dans un réflexe elle se retourna, dégainant son épée des flammes pour trancher sans la moindre merci son opposant invisible, qui se révéla être une sorte de tas d'os ambulant empoussiéré. Charmant. Les deux guerrières mirent leurs compétences en commun pour aller à la brute se frayer un chemin vers leurs alliés, dans une danse fatale des lames et de l'éventail géant, sans se douter du danger qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux, perceptible, tangible bien qu'encore non présent. Les attaques des différents guerriers pleuvaient dans toutes les directions, la bataille était éreintante, puisqu'ils frappaient presque à l'aveuglette, se prenaient des coups sans propriétaires visibles, mais Alidae se força à fonctionner sur économie, un mauvais pressentiment la taraudant étrangement. L'équilibre des forces revint quand le reste de l'équipe finit par les rejoindre. Alidae aimait franchement cette ambiance d'équipe, même Rulian, le cas désespéré du groupe, commençait à être affecté en bien par cette aura de mise en commun des efforts. Elle eut d'ailleurs une petite idée pour faire le ménage sans que Blood ne s'épuise totalement et jeta un regard éloquent son comparse obscur, qui comprit très vite et s'approcha d'elle, rieur limite :

- Et moi qui te pensais raisonnable ! Mais ok, Ali, après tout cela fait des années qu'on n'a pas essayé... par contre tes copains faut qu'ils dégagent le chemin si on tente une attaque combinée... Ombre et Lumière, puis Feu et Eau je présume ?

Les deux élémentaristes, lumineux et obscur, se concentrèrent un peu tout en liant une de leur mains respectives, Ali la gauche, Rulian la droite, très concentrés, alors qu'ils incantaient très rapidement en chœur sous les yeux surpris de leurs compagnons :

- Au chaos originel séparés étaient les Grands Éléments. Devant le chaos actuel, nous, Alidae et Rulian, voulons les réunir à nouveau. Lumière et Ombre, Grands Anciens, que votre sagesse et votre ruse guident les puissances sœurs et jumelles de l'eau et du feu ! Quadruple combinaison, sortilège niveau quatre : _**Implosion paradoxale des éléments**_ !

Une immense boule magique noire de néant et de néantification des éléments appelés vint et croit rapidement au-dessus des deux mages opposés unifiant leurs forces, avant d'exploser et de dégager une immense vague magique de néant qui n'affecte pas les alliés, les traversant, mais rendit à découvert et repoussa leurs ennemis sans les tuer toutefois, la magie étant très instable et très expérimentale ! Ce qui laissa le champ libre à leurs alliés pour les achever, à découvert les choses étaient bien plus aisées ! Puis Linkario, après que le levier fut trouvé et activé, demanda à tout le monde de se réunir sur la plateforme centrale. Il avait l'air très sérieux et préoccupé alors que l'équipe profitait d'un éphémère repos...


	56. Chapter 55 Arc III - Bataille Fatale

**Chapitre 55 : Bataille** **fatale **_(Par Démon)_

- Profitez de ces quelques minutes de repos, mes amis - déclara le sage Lucario - Tout ne fait que commencer.

- Tu as un plan en tête, Linkario ? - demanda la princesse Zelda, qui semblait, et c'était rare, paniquée.

Le pokémon se gratta la tête puis la releva au moment précis où la plate-forme se stabilisait au niveau de la dernière porte du temple.

- Nous devons nous scinder en trois équipes : une pour actionner le levier, une autre pour défendre la plate-forme principale, et une dernière pour épauler Spirith en surface.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis forma les équipes :

- Moi, Maysa, Vanita, Zelda et Blood irons actionner le levier. Kesame, Aquarlequin, Xamy, Ganondorf et Ahonora défendront la plate-forme. Link, Leonid, Rulian et Alidae iront aider Spirith. Cela vous convient-il ?

Tout le groupe acquiesça vivement, puis les trois équipes se formèrent. Linkario et son groupe pénétrèrent dans l'ultime salle, l'unité de Kesame se prépara au choc dans la salle centrale et l'équipe de Link se téléporta à l'extérieur du temple, exploit rendu possible par l'union des forces de Rulian et d'Alidae.

* * *

Irvin et Reito venaient tout juste de s'engouffrer dans le temple. Spirith avait fait tout son possible pour les en empêcher, mais l'armée de Manny était de loin la plus coriace, et c'était un miracle que le dragon ait pu survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses camarades.

- Ils en ont mis du temps, les renforts ! - grommela-t-il, affichant malgré tout un air soulagé.

Link, Spirith, Alidae, Rulian et Leonid faisaient désormais face à près de deux mille hommes alignés dans une formation parfaite, leur chef Manny quelques mètres devant eux. L'homme aux cheveux violets ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- C'est ça tes renforts ? Quatre pouilleux ?

Spirith se mit à charger une Magna Terra au-dessus de sa tête et répondit :

- Tu ferais mieux de compter combien de dents tu avais avant la bataille !

Manny fronça les sourcils et envoya deux sections sur les côtés des cinq combattants, tandis que le gros de l'armée chargeait de front. Alidae se plaça sur le côté est, Rulian sur le côté ouest, Leonid et Link face au millier d'hommes qui leur fonçait dessus, suivant Manny à la trace. Ils devaient protéger Spirith pendant qu'il chargeait son attaque.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser ces balles... - dit Leonid en sortant deux chargeurs, un rouge et un bleu, de ses poches.

Il prépara ses armes tandis que Link lançait des flopées de bombes droit devant lui, ralentissant grandement la progression adverse. Puis, il sortit son arc de lumière et tira une dizaine de traits bénis à travers la fumée ; une bonne trentaine de soldats s'effondrèrent, traversés par ce qui semblait être des rayons lasers. Quand son camarade eut fini de se préparer, Link se baissa et Leonid hurla :

**- Volcano River Bullets !**

Les soldats d'Hyrule eurent à peine le temps d'émerger de la fumée crée par les bombes qu'ils furent submergés par un effroyable déluge d'eau bouillante et de lave. Une centaine d'hommes périt sur le coup. Manny hurla de rage et ordonna à sa troupe de changer de formation. Mais la lave se durcit rapidement en raison du contact avec l'eau, et le terrain devint totalement chaotique : les hommes de Manny marchaient désormais sur un sol instable et brûlant. De plus, ils avaient été séparés en plusieurs petits groupes, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche de Leonid et de Link.

- Ca suffit ! Je vais vous donner une bonne leçon, petits garnements ! - beugla Manny en retroussant ses manches.

* * *

La salle dans laquelle Linkario et les autres venaient de pénétrer semblait grossièrement taillée dans le roc. Plusieurs fissures inquiétantes filaient le long des parois, et de la terre tombait régulièrement du plafond, formant de petits tas semblables à des taupinières.

- Inutile de vous dire de rester sur vos gardes, je suppose - dit Linkario dans un sourire, ce qui remonta légèrement le moral du groupe.

Zelda était encadrée par les quatre autres, par souci de sécurité. Ils vadrouillèrent un peu partout dans la salle, tâtant les parois pour essayer de trouver une partie malléable, comme d'habitude. Mais ils firent deux fois le tour de la salle sans rien trouver, et l'absence de monstres ou de pièges finit par inquiéter Linkario, qui ordonna à ses alliés de se creuser la cervelle. Mais soudain, plusieurs parties du plafond s'effondrèrent. Blood se rua instinctivement sur Zelda et Linkario pour les protéger, tandis que Vanita et Maysa se préparaient à toute éventualité. Ils distinguèrent des silhouettes à travers la poussière. Des silhouettes humaines...

- **Attention !** - vociféra Linkario en utilisant son contrôle des esprits pour précipiter la guerrière et l'élémentale à terre.

Une volée de flèches rasa les joues des deux combattantes avant de se planter dans le mur, agrandissant quelques fissures. Blood se redressa aussitôt et fit exploser la Holy Flame, carbonisant les ennemis sans faire de mal aux alliés. C'est à cet instant qu'Irvin et une dizaine d'autres hommes surgirent du plafond.

- Ton comité d'accueil est assez impressionnant, petit renard - dit-il en dégainant sa rapière - C'est ici que tout finit. Tu ne pourras pas mener ton plan diabolique à exécution.

Linkario ignora l'homme aux cheveux blancs et donna ses directives aux combattants, par télépathie :

_"Blood, occupe-toi de lui ! Je me charge de protéger la princesse et de chercher le levier. Maysa, Vanita, empêchez ses hommes de le trouver avant moi ! Ils ne doivent à aucun prix le détruire, ou tout sera bel et bien fini !"_

- Voici les malandrins ! - s'exclama Ahonora en observant les centaines d'hommes de Reito tomber lentement vers eux.

- Ok, pas de quartier ! ordonna Aquarlequin en faisant grossir ses poings aqueux.

Réplique que le ninja d'Irvin lança exactement au même instant. Il tomba sur la plate-forme en dégainant ses deux sabres noirs, accompagné d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Il se rua sur Ahonora, qui repoussa violemment l'assaut d'un coup puissant. Puis le chasseur de primes fut encerclé par cinq hommes et commença à se déchaîner. Xamy gela quatre hommes d'un seul coup et para l'attaque du cinquième avec sa lame de glace, Ganondorf libéra un peu de sa magie noire pour faire face à ses assaillants et Aquarlequin se moquait des cinq soldats ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs lames ne parvenaient pas à blesser le corps liquide de l'élémental. Reito et Kesame s'échangèrent un regard foudroyant. Me-Tsu se mit à grogner.

- C'est toi, le ninja dont a parlé le dragon ?

- Je suis flatté que ce grincheux ait fait ma pub ! - ricana Kesame en sortant un kunai et des shurikens.

- Je suis Reito Kazeshine.

- Et moi, Kesame Linkin.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes. Vingt autres hommes atterrirent et allèrent remplacer ceux qui s'étaient fait laminer par les quatre furies, à côté. Les grognements de Me-Tsu redoublèrent d'intensité. Puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

Alidae utilisait ses deux épées pour tenir la horde d'adversaires en respect. Mais malgré son adresse à l'escrime et la puissance de son épée enflammée, elle ne pouvait contenir autant d'hommes à la fois. Elle fit un bon en arrière, quelques mètres devant Spirith, puis commença une incantation :

- Fille de l'aube et mère de l'aurore, combattante de lumière, archère de l'éclat, prête-moi ton pouvoir ! Ensemble, purgeons les terres sacrées de l'ombre et des forces obscures !

Des dizaines de soldats s'apprêtaient à la trancher en rondelles dans des hurlements sauvages quand elle acheva sa prière :

- **_Lumini Axus, carcan de lumière !_**

Un gigantesque dôme lumineux emprisonna la moitié des assaillants et se referma impitoyablement sur eux, les écrasant sous le poids d'une lumière divine. Ce puissant sort avait cependant presque entièrement vidé la mage et elle put entendre le ricanement de Rulian au loin.

- B'alors, déjà dans les vapes, la championne ?

Il n'avait pas encore eu besoin d'utiliser la magie ; en effet, ses deux immenses haches étaient bien plus efficaces que les lames d'Alidae pour le combat de mêlée.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, j'ai la situation en main ! - répondit-elle avec défiance.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Prends un peu de ma puissance magique, allez.

- ... Ça te fait vraiment trop plaisir de savoir que j'ai besoin de toi, hein ?

Le mage sombre ne répondit rien mais sourit.

* * *

- Tu vas me payer tout ce que tu m'as fait perdre, Ryan ! - lança Irvin sur un ton empli de rage et de haine.

Blood expédia un torrent de flammes dorées sur le chef de la police d'Hyrule, mais ce dernier utilisa un de ses subordonnés pour se protéger. Il relâcha le squelette fumant par terre avant de tenter une fente sur Blood. Le chasseur de primes esquiva au dernier moment puis abattit son poing enflammé sur la tête de son adversaire, mais un soldat s'interposa sans hésiter pour protéger son chef.

- Arrête de tuer mes hommes, salopard ! - jura Irvin à l'adresse de Blood, en écartant violemment le cadavre de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Le chasseur de primes saisit son sabre et repoussa la volée de coups de rapière de son opposant, puis lui frappa les tibias avec force. Irvin s'effondra mais fut aussitôt ramené à l'arrière par quatre de ses hommes, tandis que cinq autres s'occupaient de maintenir Blood en respect. Il en tombait sans cesse du plafond. A peine Vanita et Maysa en repoussaient six que dix autres venaient les remplacer. Elle s'épuisaient vite et ne pouvaient plus empêcher tous les soldats de partir à la recherche du levier.  
Linkario et Zelda tâtaient les murs (le pokémon donnant parfois des coups aux agresseurs sans se retourner, focalisé sur la recherche) quand ils se rendirent compte qu'à force de batailles, les fissures grandissaient à vue d'œil. Ils devaient faire vite.

* * *

Kesame atterrit sur le sol après avoir traversé trois murs. Il se redressa avec difficulté, du sang coulant de son nez, de son front et de sa bouche. Me-Tsu se rendit rapidement à ses côtés, jappant d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Reito arrive juste à temps pour entendre ces paroles et rétorqua :

- Personnellement j'espère bien. Tes techniques de corps à corps sont très faibles. C'est mon premier combat de ninjas depuis des lustres, ça me fâcherait d'être déçu...

Kesame essuya le sang de son visage d'un revers de manche puis répondit :

- Alors accroche-toi, Reito Kazeshine, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.

* * *

- Où est passé Kesame ? - interrogea Aquarlequin en noyant quatre soldats d'un puissant coup de poing aqueux.

- Il se bat contre le ninja, - grogna Ganondorf en éclatant les crânes de deux hommes entre ses doigts puissants.

- Dois-je aller l'aider ? - proposa Xamy.

- Nous irons l'aider quand nous en aurons fini avec ces larves en uniforme - décréta l'élémental aquatique en pointant la vingtaine de soldats qui venait de tomber pour remplacer les autres.

* * *

- Ça y est ! C'est prêt ! - lança Spirith d'une voix chantante.

Le dragon s'envola haut dans le ciel tandis que ses camarades soufflaient de soulagement. Ils s'engouffrèrent temporairement dans le temple robuste pour se protéger et refermèrent les portes. Manny ordonna à ses trois cent hommes restants de s'éloigner le plus possible.

- Inutile - pouffa le dragon en tenant la Magna Terra au-dessus de sa tête - Forme Relâchée !

A ces mots, la sphère de quarante centimètres sembla exploser, pour former une fantastique ogive énergétique d'environ deux kilomètres de diamètre. Manny et ses hommes furent paralysés de terreur.

- **_Magna Terra, puissance maximale !_**

Il projeta la gigantesque ogive au sol, tel un javelot divin. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit fut tellement puissante qu'elle s'entendit à cent lieues de là. La moitié des arbres de la forêt Kokiri fut précipitée à terre tandis qu'un cratère de cent mètres de profondeur se profilait en son coeur, caché sous les fumerolles parsemées d'éclairs résultant de l'attaque. Le temple n'avait reçu aucun dommage, protégé par la puissante magie des élémentaux, mais une zone de près d'un kilomètre de diamètre avait été ravagée par le puissant souffle. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des soldats, tous littéralement anéantis par la Magna Terra. Quand Spirith revint au sol, ses compagnons sortirent du temple et constatèrent l'ampleur des dégâts. Link était bouleversé.

- La forêt... elle est...

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Alidae, étrangement compatissante, lui tapota l'épaule.

- Bon, on va aider les autres à l'intérieur, maintenant ? - proposa Rulian en tournant les talons.

Les autres le suivirent mais un grondement sourd attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent vers le gigantesque cratère formé par l'explosion. Spirith partit voir de quoi il en retournait par la voie des airs. Il ne voyait rien de particulier. Soudain, un bloc de lave refroidie vola en éclats, révélant Manny. Il avait les habits brûlés un peu partout et son visage était noirci par la poussière, le sang séché et les brûlures. Voyant que ses alliés s'apprêtaient à l'aider pour lui régler son compte, Spirith leur dit :

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, allez rejoindre les aut...

- Ho mais c'est pas possible ! - coupa Manny en se frottant le visage, le salissant davantage - Vous êtes vraiment décidés à me faire chier jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Spirith se posa au sol et dégaina ses lames jumelles.

- Sois poli sale guimauve - lança-t-il.

Manny s'empara de sa claymore puis l'abattit au sol. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, une vague d'énergie fusa de la lame et les toucha tous de plein fouet. Manny s'approcha de Spirith et lui enfonça sa lame de trois mètres dans le dos. Le dragon hurla de douleur.

- Prends ça !

L'homme aux cheveux violets empoigna le pommeau à deux mains et une nouvelle vague d'énergie parcourut la lame, explosant à l'intérieur du corps de Spirith. Celui-ci ne put rien faire : la violence du choc lui cassa tous les membres et du sang gicla partout, y compris par les yeux. Manny voulut lui trancher la tête, mais il dut s'éloigner pour éviter une rafale de balles explosives. Leonid, Link, Alidae et Rulian descendaient le cratère pour porter secours à leur allié.

- Il faut le mettre à l'abri ! - dit Alidae - Rulian, tu peux t'en charger ?

- Pourquoi moi ? - grogna-t-il, mais il s'exécuta cependant.

Manny chargeait déjà. Link para un coup avec Excalibur mais il fut violemment éjecté à plusieurs mètres de là, l'épée lui échappant des mains pour aller se planter devant les pieds de Leonid.

- Quelle force ! - s'exclama le jeune homme en déglutissant difficilement.

- Occupe-le pendant que je prépare mes sorts - dit Alidae au "flingueur" à ses côtés.

- OK.

Leonid prépara un chargeur Bees et un chargeur Ice puis attira l'attention de Manny. Le bourrin se doutait de la tactique adverse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir remettre le petit idiot à sa place.

* * *

**_- Mizu no tate !_**

Les lames aériennes de Reito vinrent se fracasser sur le bouclier d'eau de Kesame sans un bruit.

- _**Kaze no yari ! **_

Des dizaines de lances éthérées apparurent au-dessus du ninja de vent tandis que Kesame s'éloignait grâce à de puissants courants aqueux.

- Il est fort, n'est-ce pas Me-Tsu ?

Le louveteau gronda. Kesame se redressa et fit rapidement quelques signes de mains. Aussitôt, de l'eau se mit à couler à certains endroits du plafond, transformant la salle en pataugeoire extrêmement glissante. Reito créa un globe de vent tourbillonnant autour de lui puis expédia les lances, à une vitesse folle, sur son adversaire.

- Oups !

Kesame en évita la majorité en effectuant glissades et bonds agiles, mais se protégeait également en se servant des cascades comme boucliers. Il arriva rapidement au contact du globe venteux de son adversaire et créa des lames aquatiques pour le briser.

- Ca, c'est pas mal ! - se réjouit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Reito dégaina un sabre noir et échangea quelques coups avec Kesame, mais il finit par déraper et poussa un juron. Il roula rapidement sur le côté pour éviter les lames d'eau qui s'abattaient sur lui, puis plaqua une main au sol : une violente bourrasque surgit dans le dos de son ennemi, qui fut propulsé directement sur le poing du ninja de vent. Les lames aquatiques éclatèrent en milliers de gouttelettes tandis que du sang venait se mêler à l'onde au sol. Me-Tsu bondit pour mordre la gorge de Reito, mais ce dernier le repoussa d'un puissant coup de poing.

- Tu sais, je vais vraiment te tuer si tu ne fais pas mieux que ça - prévint l'homme aux cheveux dorés, la main serrée sur la touffe noire de Kesame.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier ; il plongea la main droite dans l'eau et Reito fut violemment éjecté par un immense poing liquide, formé sous son estomac. Kesame croisa les flux de toutes les cascades sur son opposant, qui était désormais prisonnier dans un furieux tourbillon.

- **_Suiton no jutsu ! Rasen'mizu !_**

Un geyser tourbillonnant jaillit du sol pour cingler Reito. Le maelström dans lequel il était pris était tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer le haut du bas...

* * *

- Je l'ai trouvé, cria Linkario à ses camarades, par télépathie. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'actionner.  
Blood ne se fit pas attendre et utilisa la Holy Flame comme propulseur pour abaisser la manette, une seconde à peine après que Linkario et Zelda aient tiré les deux parois malléables. Les cinq guerriers furent automatiquement téléportés sur la plate-forme principale.

- Tiens, voilà le grand chef - dit Aquarlequin en achevant un soldat.

Le sol s'enfonça à nouveau, ce qui modifia les caractéristiques de l'air au-dessus d'eux. Le courant aérien créé par le ninja d'Irvin ne tenait donc plus, et les centaines d'hommes qui attendaient tranquillement un doux atterrissage se mirent à hurler de terreur avant de s'écraser lamentablement dans un coin de la salle mouvante.

- Quel lamentable gâchis - gémit la princesse Zelda avant de porter les mains à sa bouche - Irvin devra payer.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà dans un beau pétrin princesse - fit Linkario en lui posant une patte sur l'épaule.

Le chef de la police royale ne savait plus quoi faire. La salle était sur le point de s'écrouler, et il n'y avait nulle part où fuir. Ses hommes se faisaient écraser les uns après les autres par les éboulis. Par réflexe, ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la salle, mais elle était fermée. Et de toute façon, Irvin le savait, elle donnait dans le vide... Mais il avait un moyen de s'en sortir, au moins lui. Il saisit deux de ses hommes par l'épaule et se rua vers la porte. Il fracassa les soldats sur l'entrée de toutes ses forces et le panneau de bois vola en éclats. Puis il s'empara d'un troisième larron et sauta dans le vide. Sans se soucier des hurlements de terreur de son subordonné, il s'agenouilla sur son dos et se servit de ses bras pour contrôler sa chute. Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le tas de cadavres du groupe de Reito. Le soldat sur lequel se tenait le chef de la police mourut sur le coup, mais Irvin n'avait reçu aucun dommage. Le groupe de Linkario fut surpris de voir l'ennemi revenir à la charge, mais le pokémon ne perdit pas ses moyens :

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre. Tout seul, tu ne peux pas nous vaincre.

* * *

Manny rétracta sa lame à une soixantaine de centimètres et dévia toutes les balles de Leonid. Celui-ci n'avait plus énormément de chargeurs Ice et décida donc de les économiser. Il continua à tirer ses abeilles explosives d'une main tout en rechargeant sa deuxième arme de l'autre.

- Arrête avec tes gadgets, blondinet ! - maugréa Manny en envoyant valser quelques abeilles.

- _**Flashballs**_ !

Manny fut soudain submergé par une rafale de flashs aveuglants et ne parvint pas à repousser tous les projectiles avec son épée. Une balle se ficha dans son bras droit, une autre lui effleura le cou, laissant une vive brûlure. Le bourrin poussa un juron.

- Bon allez - vociféra-t-il - assez joué !

Leonid continuait ses tirs de flashballs, mais entre deux éclairs il put constater que son opposant avait disparu. Il se retourna instinctivement, de peur d'être pris en traître, mais il n'en était rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Un craquement sourd retentit, sans qu'il puisse précisément dire d'où il venait.

- _**Black Bow**_! - gronda une voix sous ses pieds.

Il sauta juste à temps pour éviter la lame noire de Manny surgissant de la terre. Des éclairs d'énergie surgirent de la pointe de l'épée, et le jeune homme fut inévitablement foudroyé. L'homme aux cheveux violets émergea du sol et dit :

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

- **_Silver Ray_** !

Manny avait totalement oublié Alidae, qui avait désormais fini de préparer son sort. Un puissant rayon argenté lui frappa le visage de plein fouet ; sa mâchoire et son nez furent brisés sous la puissance du choc. Au lieu de se dissiper, le rayon se solidifiait à mesure qu'il frappait la chair. Manny tomba au sol, prisonnier d'un disgracieux masque métallique. La mage se précipita au chevet de Leonid. Il était inconscient et sévèrement brûlé, mais s'il était amené rapidement auprès de Linkario, celui-ci pourrait le soigner.

- Alo's, 'ous 'a'e'ez 'as ? - rumina Manny sous son masque.

- Tu es vaincu, ça nous suffit - répliqua Alidae sur un ton désagréable.

Elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et rejoignit Rulian à l'intérieur du temple.

* * *

Kesame prit une dizaine de shurikens et les envoya sur Reito, toujours prisonnier des eaux. La victoire était proche.

- Me-Tsu ! J'ai besoin de toi pour la suite !

Le louveteau jappa joyeusement et s'approcha de son maître en remuant la queue. Kesame plaqua une main au sol, l'autre sur le front de son compagnon. Me-Tsu fut recouvert d'une imposante armure vaporeuse à laquelle le ninja s'agrippa.

- En avant ! **_Suiton no jutsu ! Tsume Arashi_**!

Le louveteau bondit sur une cascade et, toutes griffes en avant, passa dans le maëlstrom à plusieurs reprises. Reito fut impitoyablement lacéré. Lorsque les assaillants eurent fini leur attaque combinée, ils se posèrent au sol, tandis que la prison aquatique éclatait en millions de gouttes translucides. Le ninja du vent parvint tout de même à se réceptionner, du sang giclant de ses blessures sous la pression.

- Dois-je faire preuve de pitié, Me-Tsu ? - demanda Kesame à son louveteau en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine.

Le ninja de l'eau constata avec stupeur que son adversaire ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde.

- _**Kaze no Jutsu ! Kamikaze no Yari**__ !_

- **_Suiton no Jutsu ! Mizu no Tate !_**

Le bouclier d'eau se dressa juste à temps pour parer les dizaines de lances aériennes. La puissance de l'attaque de Reito permit cependant aux pointes des lances de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la protection. Le ninja du vent joignit les paumes de ses mains puis les écarta violemment. Aussitôt, toutes les lances explosèrent dans un souffle extrêmement puissant, projetant le ninja et son loup contre un mur, une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux.

-**_ Kamikaze no jutsu ! Boufuu Kaen !_**

Reito fit quelques rapides signes de main, puis une gigantesque tempête enflammée emplit la salle. Kesame se plaça intuitivement devant son louveteau pour le protéger : la puissance du souffle lui concassa les vertèbres. Ses vêtements, bien que résistants au feu, commencèrent à se consumer. Lorsque l'ouragan stoppa, il se laissa tomber au sol dans un atroce concerto de douleurs.

- Tu t'es bien battu, Kesame Linkin - souffla Reito en s'approchant du ninja de l'eau - Et ton loup aussi.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de victoire ou de défaite - dit Irvin en s'avançant vers le groupe - Ryan Rinstar est un criminel.

- Je crois surtout que ça vous arrange de dire que c'en est un - rétorqua Linkario - Ce n'est pas Ryan qui a tué tous ces gens, il y a dix ans.

Irvin éclata d'un rire effrayant, celui d'un fou.

- Si tu crois que je vais écouter les paroles de celui qui recherche la résurrection de Ryuji !

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Que nous sommes des ennemis d'Hyrule ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi crois-tu que les élémentaux nous accompagnent dans notre quête ?

Aquarlequin et Vanita s'avancèrent, l'un bombant fièrement le torse, l'autre fronçant les sourcils. Irvin écarquilla les yeux.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends plus très bien. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Le groupe lui expliqua la situation, tout en le maintenant à distance pour qu'il ne tente aucune fourberie.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas très bien, c'est pourquoi la princesse Zelda et les deux autres sont toujours en vie ? Darkness aurait pu les tuer au lieu de les transformer en bestioles bizarres...

- Le fait que des gardiens surveillent l'entrée des temples où ses congénères reposent lui permet de gagner du temps pour me retrouver - expliqua Linkario - Je veux dire qu'il sait très bien que le seul moyen pour nous de le vaincre est de réunir les élémentaux, le fait de rajouter une épreuve supplémentaire à chaque temple n'est pas idiot.

Soudain, le groupe d'Alidae atterrit derrière le groupe. Rulian et elle n'étaient pas blessés, mais Link, Spirith et Leonid étaient très mal en point. Linkario et Maysa se précipitèrent à leur chevet.

- Nous sommes de nouveau tous réunis, non ? - fit Rulian en parcourant la salle des yeux.

Une explosion dans le mur derrière Irvin retint leur attention.

- Non - répondit Reito, tenant Me-Tsu et Kesame sous les bras.

Il les jeta à terre, quelques mètres devant l'équipe de Linkario. Vanita et Xamy s'empressèrent de voir comment ils se portaient. Puis, tandis qu'Irvin félicitait son lieutenant pour cette victoire, Vanita se tournait vers les autres, l'air grave :

- Kesame est mort.


	57. Chapter 56 Arc III - Hate Flame

**Chapitre 56 : Hate Flame** _(Par Démon)_

Une violente secousse se fit soudain ressentir après l'annonce de Vanita. Des rochers se mirent à tomber des murs et une chaleur infernale s'empara des lieux. Linkario comprit rapidement quelle était la source de ce remue-ménage : Blood.

- **Vite** ! Tout le monde ! **Derrière la porte du boss !**

Le Lucario ouvrit la porte et poussa tous ses alliés, ainsi que Kesame et Me-Tsu, à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire ouf.

- Blood ! Quoi que tu fasses, ne laisse pas Ryuji reprendre le contrôle ! Tu m'entends ?

Mais le chasseur de primes se contenta de le pousser rapidement pour le mettre à l'abri avec les autres. Aquarlequin s'empressa de refermer la porte et Xamy la renforça avec une épaisse couche de Winter Ice.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Linkario ? - s'inquiéta Maysa, mettant le mort et les blessés à l'écart avec l'aide de Vanita.

Le pokémon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

- La mort de Kesame a provoqué un choc, aussi bien pour nous que pour Blood. Mais Blood est tiraillé entre sa conscience malade, celle de Ryuji, et celle de la Holy Flame. Je crains que ce traumatisme n'ait déréglé l'équilibre entre ces trois forces...

Link fronça les sourcils tandis que Maysa et vanita écarquillaient les yeux, puis il dit :

- Vous voulez dire que l'une de ces consciences pourrait prendre le dessus sur les autres ? Et que Ryuji pourrait se réveiller ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais... oui.

Irvin sauta instinctivement derrière son lieutenant pour se protéger du déluge d'énergie libéré par le chasseur de primes. Reito lui-même avait du mal à résister. Devant eux, Blood, évanoui, les yeux révulsés, flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il était ballotté par les flammes noires, rouges et dorées qui surgissaient de son corps. Le ninja de vent dressa un bouclier aérien pour les protéger, lui et son chef, de cette furieuse tempête. Juste à temps pour ne pas subir les dégâts d'une puissante explosion qui provenait de la tête de Blood lui-même. Il reprit soudainement conscience, porta les mains à sa tête, puis poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Une gigantesque fissure zébra le mur derrière lui. Un souffle doré surgit de sa gorge et remonta petit à petit les deux kilomètres que la plate-forme rocheuse venait de parcourir sous terre, soufflant toutes les portes une à une. La puissance de la Holy Flame, hors de contrôle, fit exploser le temple et la barrière de lumière d'Alidae. L'onde de choc acheva de détruire ce qui ne l'avait pas encore été par la Magna Terra de Spirith. L'éclat de l'explosion fut telle que le roi d'Hyrule put l'apercevoir depuis sa chambre. Blood ne contrôlait plus rien. Son cerveau se consumait de douleur, comme s'il était déchiré en trois. Il entendait les hurlements de Ryuji se mêler aux siens. Peut-être même que les cris qu'il poussait étaient déjà ceux de Ryuji... Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Vite. Mais plus il voulait le reprendre, moins il s'en sentait capable. D'abord Effy, maintenant... Kesame... Il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! - souffla Reito derrière son bouclier.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - s'inquiéta Irvin, en daignant quitter les épaules protectrices de son lieutenant pour regarder.

Le torrent d'énergie avait cessé d'affluer. Blood était de nouveau inconscient. Ses jambes le portaient encore, mais le reste de son corps pendouillait en avant. Ce qui semblait être du sang coulait de son front. Puis, sous le regard terrifié des deux soldats d'Hyrule, le chasseur de primes se redressa peu à peu. La partie droite de son corps était devenue noire, la partie centrale n'avait pas changé, et la partie gauche était devenue dorée. Un sourire démoniaque animait le bas de son visage, tandis que ses cheveux blonds remuaient étrangement sur son crâne... comme une flamme. Malgré ses yeux clos, il semblait à la fois inconscient et... conscient ?

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? - s'emporta soudain Irvin en se collant précipitamment au mur.

Reito se contenta de froncer les sourcils en augmentant l'efficacité de sa protection.

- Ho. Ha ha ha ha ha. C'est très particulier, comme sensation.

C'était la voix de ryuji. Blood semblait désormais échauffer la partie droite de son corps, tandis que le reste était parfaitement statique. Il tâtonna dans son dos, puis dégaina son sabre. Un éclair noir jaillit du fourreau quand il le sortit.

- Je suis de retour ! - lança Blood-Ryuji-Holy Flame d'une voix chantante - Enfin, seulement au tiers... ajouta-t-il sur un ton déçu.

Les cheveux de Blood arrêtèrent soudain de bouger, puis changèrent de couleur pour finalement devenir châtains. Puis, la partie gauche du corps de Blood devint noire à son tour.

- Ah ? On dirait que je suis revenu à deux tiers ! Cool !

Reito n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait plus en rien à Ryan Rinstar. En fait, on aurait dit Ryuji avec une mèche blonde, les yeux révulsés, et une bande rouge au milieu de son manteau noir. Il avait le sourire et la dégaine.

- Bon, alors... **_« Hate Flame_**» ?

Dès que Ryuji eut prononcé ces mots, le bouclier venteux de Reito vola en éclats. Avant même qu'il ait pu hausser les sourcils, le ninja fut carbonisé par une surpuissante vague de flammes noires. Irvin, bien qu'en grande partie protégé par le corps de son subordonné, fut sévèrement touché aux avant-bras. Il poussa un cri étrange, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la douleur, ouvrit des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis, puis tomba à genoux sur les restes carbonisés de Reito. Blood-Ryuji- Holy Flame s'avança lentement vers lui et lui posa son Katana sur le cou.

- Je te vois pas, je te connais pas, mais vu l'odeur dégagée par ta combustion, tu dois être quelqu'un de sacrément dégueulasse. Allez, va.

Irvin mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il allait mourir. Il ferma brutalement les yeux et attendit. Mais la mort ne vint pas. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit une Maysa affairée à ranimer un Blood - normal - évanoui.

_« Hey ! Purée de... j'avais presque réussi ! __**Bordel**__, Blood, t'as vraiment des amis __**Chiants**__ ! »_  
_« La ferme, Ryuji. »_

Le chasseur de primes revint à lui. Il observa le visage de Maysa qui se tenait au-dessus du sien.

- Blood... tu as failli...

- Je sais.

Maysa écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais tu viens de... parler !

Le chasseur de primes cligna des yeux. Il avait prononcé deux mots, et rien ne s'était passé. Il essaya de parler à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit que ses paroles seraient nocives. Il se redressa légèrement et posa son front sur celui de son amie. Elle l'entendit lui dire « Merci » dans sa tête.  
Irvin observa les flammes noires lui grignoter peu à peu les bras. Il allait mourir. Linkario s'approcha de lui, ainsi qu'Ahonora. Apeuré, le chef de la police d'Hyrule ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Aidez-moi ! Pitié, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Voyez donc où l'atrocité de vos actes vous a mené - murmura Ahonora - Sieur Irvin, votre ignorance ainsi que votre soif de revanche sur Ryan vous ont conduit en ces lieux. En ces temps. En ces conditions.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir !

- Tu le devras pourtant - appuya Linkario - Pense à toutes ces victimes. Tous ces morts causés par ta stupidité et ton irresponsabilité !

- **Suffit ! Démons !** C'est vous qui avez causé ce désastre, c'est **Vous !**!

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva en hurlant, les flammes se propageant peu à peu jusqu'à sa tête. Il tituba quelques secondes, puis la Hate Flame eut raison de lui. Il tomba à genoux, puis s'effondra sur les restes de Reito.

- Je te félicite pour ton intervention, Maysa - dit Linkario une fois de retour dans l'antichambre du boss - même si je désapprouve tes actions. Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer et ainsi compromettre l'avenir d'Hyrule en allant porter secours à Blood.

- Oui, mais si Ryuji s'était entièrement réveillé, avec le pouvoir de la Holy Flame en sa possession, l'avenir d'Hyrule aurait également été incertain, Linka' - dit Aquarlequin.

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi à prendre le cœur de Blood, ainsi que ses yeux - se réjouit Linkario. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu as pu nous ramener Blood.

Le Lucario repassa ses troupes en revue. Ils étaient tous exténués. La bataille avait été rude, et un autre de leurs camarades était tombé. Il leur fallait du temps pour récupérer... _Beaucoup_ de temps. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre... la fin de leur voyage était proche.

- Les amis, je suis véritablement navré d'abuser une fois de plus de votre courage et de votre témérité, mais le boss nous attend. C'est la dernière épreuve avant de pouvoir réunir tous les élémentaux.

- J'aurais bien envie de dire un truc grossier, Linkario - tonna Vanita.

Le pokémon remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux qui jetaient des éclairs. Il haussa les épaules, puis déclara finalement :

- OK, de toute façon je meurs de sommeil. Faisons une ultime pause.


	58. Chapter 57 Arc III - Ultime Pause

**Chapitre 57 : L'ultime pause** _(Par Démon)_

Une sieste générale avait été sommée par le groupe. Pourtant, aucun guerrier ne dormait. Malgré l'agréable fraîcheur et l'obscurité totale de cette caverne, située à deux kilomètres en dessous de la surface, sans oublier le confort sylvestre de la mousse qui tapissait le sol, les récents traumatismes subis par chacun d'entre eux les empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Zelda mesurait avec dépit l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Le fait que Darkness l'ait écartée du trône avait permis à ce parasite d'Irvin d'envenimer Hyrule. Elle se doutait que son peuple avait dû souffrir, même dans un délai aussi court. Et tous ces soldats massacrés... Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, mais sanglota en silence. Elle se jura de tout faire pour restaurer la paix et le moral parmi son peuple. Ganondorf réfléchissait. Tous ces évènements étaient extrêmement intéressants. Son alliance avec le groupe lui avait permis d'analyser leurs techniques et d'accroître sa puissance. De plus, la Triforce était bientôt réunie en un même corps... La victoire de Linkario était proche, il le savait. Et pourtant...

Leonid était plongé dans une colère muette. Deux de ses compagnons étaient désormais morts. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais le fait que des êtres humains du « monde normal », comme lui, aient donné leur vie pour le salut d'un être de « l'autre monde » lui était insupportable. Il avait le sentiment de n'être qu'un pion posé de force sur l'échiquier. Le pion qu'on sacrifie pour permettre aux autres de survivre. Il serra les dents. Rentrer. Il voulait rentrer. Même s'il devait admettre que la croisière n'avait pas été aussi barbante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Me-Tsu se reposait à côté du corps de son défunt maître. Il avait été inconsolable et incontrôlable quand il avait repris conscience et que, le visage ruisselant de larmes, Maysa lui avait annoncé la mort de Kesame. Le louveteau avait hurlé de douleur jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il n'avait cessé de tapoter sa truffe contre le front du ninja, dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau et joue avec lui... Me-Tsukiyo avait été le plus affecté par cette disparition, et la profonde entaille de son cœur ne cicatriserait sans doute jamais.

Link se passait en boucle tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis sa libération de sa forme de centaure. Darkness détenait deux fragments de Triforce. Le groupe dans lequel il se trouvait l'avait recruté pour les aider à retrouver les élémentaux afin que ceux-ci vainquent leur congénère. Et l'un des membres de ce groupe était le descendant de Ryuji... Les batailles avaient été particulièrement rudes et leur survie n'était due bien souvent, qu'à une chance singulièrement insolente... Lui-même avait été battu à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et aux oreilles. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de perdre ? Il était encore une fois l'une des clés du salut d'Hyrule. La défaite n'était pas permise...

Linkario priait tranquillement pour que la douleur de ce terrible voyage cesse rapidement. Ses compagnons d'infortune avaient fait face à de terribles dangers avec un courage exceptionnel, mais une telle prouesse mettait à rude épreuve leurs nerfs et leur santé. Il fallait que cela cesse.  
Mais le fait de savoir Vanita à ses côtés redonnait du baume au cœur au vaillant Pokémon. Il veillait sur elle et elle veillait sur lui. Même en dehors des batailles. Leurs âmes étaient unies et plus fortes ensemble. Il y avait cependant de quoi s'inquiéter. La frontière qui séparait Ryuji de Blood devenait à chaque fois plus mince, et le danger qu'un nouveau fléau, bien plus dévastateur que dix mille Darkness, se produise prochainement en Hyrule, était grand. De plus, après la mort d'Effy, il avait senti que certains membres du groupe perdaient leur foi en lui. Cela ne pouvait que se renforcer après la perte de Kesame. La victoire était proche, oui, mais la débâcle également...

Maysa se faisait du souci pour tout le monde. Elle s'était très vite attachée à tout le monde et mettait un point d'honneur à remotiver les troupes quand elle le pouvait. Mais sa propre bonne humeur et joie de vivre s'estompait peu à peu... Elle se dit que Blood devait en être la cause, ou du moins en partie. Elle ressentait ce lien que le chasseur de primes avait tissé entre eux, comme une chaîne attachée au cœur et à l'esprit, qui la reliait avec ceux du guerrier. En réalité, ce n'était pas Blood la cause, mais Ryuji. Elle ne l'avait compris que quelques heures auparavant, quand elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait plaqué au sol, lui distribuant des volées de baffes pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Si Blood ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir la moindre émotion, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que Ryuji en était le maître. Sa magie noire ne reposait que sur la matérialisation d'émotions et de sentiments, et Blood n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui résister s'il avait passé sa vie en groupe, et avait appris à rire, pleurer, compatir, partager... Maysa se fit la promesse d'apprendre à Blood comment sentir les choses qui l'entourent, une fois son corps et son esprit purgé de la présence de Ryuji.

Ahonora se sentait fier et honoré d'avoir intégré l'équipe de Linkario. Ses alliés et amis étaient tous des modèles de courage, de force et de justice. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas toujours à saisir les calembours de ses compagnons, il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise. Les combats redoublaient d'intensité depuis son récent recrutement, comme si le challenge n'était pas déjà assez corsé. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, comme il s'était fait la promesse de pouvoir toujours être l'homme sur qui eux pouvaient compter. Spirith se retenait d'éclater de rire. L'aventure était à la hauteur de ses attentes de dragon. Ses adversaires avaient jusqu'à présent été assez coriace pour lui résister, et parfois même le vaincre. Il ne s'attardait pas sur ces défaites tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de déployer l'entièreté de sa puissance sur cette terre. Il n'en déployait qu'environ... Deux pour cent.  
Vanita s'amusait à caresser le visage de Linkario à distance, avec de petites brises. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque Darkness avait fait irruption dans son temple. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Linkario, et ce depuis très, très longtemps... Elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour la suite des évènements Elle était très optimiste et avait une foi inébranlable en son amour Pokémonesque.

Rulian ronflait. Mais en silence. Même si ce mec se fichait totalement de savoir comment la suite des évènements allait se passer, il se souciait du groupe, parce qu'Alidae l'appréciait. Le groupe. Pas lui.  
Enfin, allez savoir... il paraît qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Alidae, elle, était morte d'inquiétude. Avec l'approche du dénouement et ce traîne-savate de Rulian dans les pattes, elle ne pouvait être tranquille. Qui sait si sa stupidité naturelle et sa cruauté légendaire n'allaient pas se réveiller lors du combat final ? Et s'il se rangeait du côté de Darkness juste pour faire chier les gens ? Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas se détendre. Aquarlequin était d'humeur maussade. Il n'aimait pas dormir, tout simplement parce que pendant ce temps, on ne peut pas faire de blague. Et puis faire dormir de l'eau en présence de personne dormant à même le sol n'était jamais très prudent...

_« Eh oui, car il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! Yohohoho ! Aqua-jooooke ! »_

L'élémental aquatique savoura sa blague en silence et tourna ses pensées vers le prochain et sans doute dernier compagnon qu'ils allaient recruter. Solara. Hmm, ils ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer avec elle dans les parages ! Xamy était allongée à côté de Blood et l'observait de ses troublants yeux jaunes. Puisqu'elle était nyctalope, elle n'avait aucun souci pour distinguer les détails.  
Blood et elle était pratiquement des opposés directs : Blood manipulait du feu, elle de la glace. Il avait les yeux rouges, elle les avait jaunes. Elle cherchait à renforcer son cœur, lui ne devait plus rien ressentir... Mais ils avaient cependant des points communs. Xamy était la simili d'Amy Fukada, et Blood était un descendant de Ryuji ; tous deux étaient parents avec de puissants mages. Aucun des deux ne savait manifester d'émotions. Mais, ce qui les rapprochait par-dessus tout, c'était leur dévotion à Linkario. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs éléments, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui désiraient le plus l'aider. Agir pour le compte de quelqu'un n'était pas dans leurs habitudes mais, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était au mieux possible. Et ils continueraient tant que Darkness ne serait pas tombé.

Blood essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais c'était impossible, maintenant que la Holy Flame avait rejoint Ryuji dans sa tête... Le « compartiment étanche » de son cerveau n'était pas assez grand pour contenir les deux. Du coup, un morceau de Ryuji dépassait, et il n'arrêtait pas de râler :

_« Ah, vivement que j'aie ce corps pour moi tout seul ! J'en ai marre de jouer les contorsionnistes... »_

Blood était exaspéré. Ryuji trouvait ça très drôle.

_"Aaah, si seulement papy mage-noir..."_

_« Hé ho ! Cause-moi meilleur blondinet ! » _

_"... était allé saouler les gênes d'un autre... "_

_« Tu sais que j't'adore, y en a pas deux comme toi. »_

_"... et si seulement également..."_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_"Il pouvait fermer sa p****n de grande gueule un moment !"_

_"..."_  
_"..."_  
_"..."_  
_"..."_  
_"..."_  
_"..."_

_« Pourquoi, j'ai mauvaise haleine... ?"_


	59. Chapter 58 Arc III - Profondeurs-Dangers

**Chapitre 58 : Profondeurs dangereuses** _(Par Linkario)_

Linkario resta quelques minutes à contempler le groupe. Il s'en voulait de mettre en danger la vie de ces jeunes guerriers, qui commençait à peine. Se sentant coupable, il se leva pourtant calmement avant de prendre la parole.

- Mes amis. Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser dans ce temple. Nous devons affronter ce dernier grand obstacle, convaincre Solara de nous rejoindre, et trouver Darkness pour sceller la menace. Vous allez bientôt rentrer chez vous. A présent, préparez-vous, et suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Il n'y eut aucune protestation, sauf Rulian qui s'était réveillé en sursaut et recommençait à ronchonner. Tous avancèrent d'un même pas face à une grande porte d'ébène. Le sage posa sa paume contre la poignée, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Ils franchirent le seuil et regardèrent autour d'eux tandis que la porte se refermait dans un bruit puissant. La salle était gigantesque, un hectare entier, et haute d'une dizaine de mètres. Des stalactites et des stalagmites jonchaient le plafond et le sol par endroits. La salle de l'élémentale était, par tradition, située à l'opposé de l'entrée. Le lieu était nimbé d'une obscurité crépusculaire. Les seules sources de lumières étaient les morceaux de roches mystérieuses aux propriétés phosphorescentes. Ainsi tous les guerriers parvinrent à distinguer la silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte de Solara. Ils se mirent en posture de combat, tandis que l'ombre lointaine sortait d'étranges balles avant de les lancer à quelques mètres d'elle. Leur choc contre le sol produisit un halo de lumière, et de chacune des balles surgit un monstre.

- Je n'en reviens pas - déclara Linkario, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui - Nous allons affronter deux Pokémons … Leurs auras indiquent que ce sont des dragons de terre. Et il n'y en a que deux à ma connaissance. Dites bonjour à Carchacrok et Libegon. Ils sont très rapides. Le premier surtout. Mais le second peut voler. Ils ont une grande faiblesse commune : la glace.

Il se tourna vers Xamy, qui lui rendit son regard.

- Excellent. Alors tous en garde, ce ne sont pas des Pokémons ordinaires qui sont choisis pour garder un temple. Nous allons avoir quelques surprises.

Deux grondements les firent se retourner immédiatement. Les créatures avançaient vers eux à une vitesse stratosphérique, l'une … Cramponnée sur le dos de l'autre. Alors qu'elles n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, la créature qui courait s'arrêta net et sa comparse continua sur sa lancée. Une seconde plus tard, des lames d'air cinglaient au visage des guerriers. Tous furent projetés à terre, excepté Linkario, qui avait une fois encore exécuté son Abri avec une rapidité déconcertante. Vanita et Zelda avaient aussi été protégées par le sage. Le Libegon rebondit habillement sur la porte d'entrée, et repartit en direction de l'Abri. De l'autre côté, Carchacrok chargea … Dans la même direction. Le renard sursauta et mit toutes ses forces pour consolider son dôme. La compression était colossale. Il trembla sous l'effort. Mais soudain, le Pokémon volant se transforma en glaçon. Xamy dirigea ses paumes vers l'autre, qui esquiva vivement avant d'aller lui taillader le visage d'une Dracogriffe et d'exécuter une charge sur son allié gelé. La glace se brisa sous le choc, et il fut libéré. Tous s'étaient relevés, sauf le sage qui s'effondra, toujours tremblant après avoir dissipé sa protection. La simili était toujours debout, malgré la longue griffure qu'elle avait reçu au ventre.

- La plaie est superficielle, tu ne saignes presque pas, lui glissa Maysa.

Le sol trembla. Des stalactites du plafond commencèrent à se craqueler au-dessus du groupe. Les deux Pokémons utilisaient leur attaque Séisme. Un morceau de roche se détacha et tomba sur Linkario, toujours à terre. Mais au dernier moment, il dévia d'un mètre. Vanita avait envoyé une rafale pour sauver le renard, qui fut quand même secoué par le choc de la roche et des éclats s'enfoncèrent dans son pelage. Un stalactite se détachait au-dessus d'Alidae, qui resta figée, et la mort l'aurait emportée si une hache noire n'avait pas pulvérisé le fragment rocheux. Elle ne reçut qu'une fine pluie de poussière. Rulian récupéra sa hache et tapota sur l'épaule de la mage pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Elle balbutia un remerciement avant de regarder en direction des déclencheurs de cette secousse … Qui avaient disparu. Au moment où tous faisaient ce constat, les deux créatures revenaient à la charge comme au début de l'affrontement. Le Libegon fut catapulté et … Brutalement arrêté par un fourreau. Blood ne recula de quelques centimètres dans les airs, et le Pokémon tomba, légèrement étourdi.

Leonid tira quelques Chewing Bullets afin de le coller au sol tandis que Xamy faisait apparaître son gros shuriken de glace et s'approchait pour porter le coup de grâce. Le chasseur de primes fonçait déjà vers leur autre adversaire, qui lui projeta un stalagmite d'une puissante ondulation de la queue pour freiner un instant sa course, le temps de foncer sauver son allié. Ahonora tenta de lui barrer la route, mais le Carchacrok l'envoya valdinguer d'une puissante Dracocharge. En moins d'une seconde, il arriva sur Xamy, qui fit volte-face et lui asséna un coup de shuriken dans la face. Il se brisa sous le choc, et le second Pokémon s'écroula à son tour. Ganondorf et Rulian bondirent sur lui et il ne forma bientôt plus qu'un panache de fumée obscure. Pendant ce temps, son acolyte se retrouva enveloppé dans un cocon de glace. Alidae, Spirith et Leonid attaquèrent ensemble : les deux premiers cisaillèrent le carcan de leurs lames et le dernier tira des rafales de balles explosives. La déflagration pulvérisa la glace et les épéistes furent projetés en arrière. Les deux créatures furent à nouveau enveloppées de lumière et disparurent en deux rayons, qui partirent vers les mains de l'ombre, dans leurs Pokéballs, qui se volatilisèrent. Leur possesseur avança à grands pas vers le groupe satisfait. Il apparut à la lumière. Tous purent constater que c'était une femme. Elle était grande, une longue chevelure brune en bataille lui donnait un air aventurier. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir. Maysa donna une petite claque à Leonid, qui ne détachait pas les yeux de son décolleté mettant en valeur sa très forte poitrine.

- Vous avez du potentiel. Mais ces créatures n'étaient qu'un simple test. Le véritable gardien de Solara, c'est moi. Je suis Solara. Du moins la partie d'elle qui l'insupporte et qu'elle a dû refouler pour rester une « bonne élémentale », à en croire ses paroles, à l'époque. Mais je vis encore en elle, malgré son refoulement. Seule ma défaite pourrait la faire revenir à la raison, pour qu'elle se rende compte que Darkness n'est pas un adorable amant mais un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Mais ça, elle ne le saura pas. Vous n'irez malheureusement pas plus loin.

- Un clone de Solara … - dit la voix de Linkario dans la tête de chaque membre du groupe - Méfiez-vous. C'est une élémentale très habile, et son clone est plus puissant, en plus d'être plus séduisant et amer. Elle est très fougueuse à la base, alors méfiance. Les roses ont des épines, comme on dit dans votre monde. En garde.

Tous obéirent tacitement à l'ordre du renard, et se préparèrent à l'attaque. Mais leur ennemi avait disparu. Une seconde plus tard, trois stalagmites se détachèrent du sol vers le groupe. Link en para un de son bouclier, Ahonora exécuta une vive roulade et la Holy Flame vint envelopper le dernier.

_« J'ai oublié de vous préciser que Solara étant élémentale de la terre, elle fait très logiquement bloc avec elle, et elle se déplace très rapidement en devenant une onde sismique»_ déclara le sage par télépathie.

Soudain, ce furent des stalactites qui vinrent les pilonner. L'attaque précédente n'était qu'une diversion. Leonid hurla de douleur quand un morceau de roche se logea dans son épaule droite. Il lâcha le pistolet qu'il tenait et s'effondra. Xamy remarqua un éclat logé dans l'un de ses orteils, mais elle ne percevait qu'à peine la douleur. Tous les autres s'en étaient sortis indemnes grâce à leur attention et les bourrasques mêlées de Vanita et Maysa, habiles coéquipières aériennes. Le clone vint se reformer derrière son élémentale rivale, enveloppé d'une carapace de pics rocheux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et expulsa ses pieux dans toutes les directions. Tous les épéistes avaient réagi très rapidement et parvinrent à en parer un grand nombre, mais les deux demoiselles, avant tout visées par l'attaque, n'en sortirent pas indemne. La guerrière du Praha Garden eut le dos de la main déchiré par la roche et son amie s'écroula, blessée au genou. La Solara maléfique fit quelques pas vers elle, impassible, matérialisant une pointe de roc dans la paume de sa main droite. De sa main gauche, elle saisit la demoiselle et tenta de lui trancher la gorge. Mais une étrange lame bleutée vint parer le coup.

- **_Lame d'aura. _**

Linkario n'avait pas bronché. Le clone le regarda avec amusement et changea de cible. Il jeta négligemment Vanita au sol et allongea encore sa pointe avant de se ruer sur le sage, qui enchaîna les parades avant de projeter une puissante Aurasphère pour briser la roche. Son adversaire se volatilisa avant de réapparaître quasi immédiatement derrière lui et lui frapper l'arrière du crâne d'un poing de roc. La lame au halo bleu roi disparut, et le renard vacilla, la tête ensanglantée, et un rapide coup de pied dans le poitrail l'étala au sol. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre. La fausse Solara fit demi-tour, juste le temps de voir une tornade l'envelopper. Prise au piège dans le maelström, elle tenta de regagner la terre sans succès. Vanita se matérialisa dans le courant, la gifla violemment, et disparut à nouveau, remplacée par des flèches enflammées, des balles aveuglantes, un gros siphon, des haches obscures, des Magnas Destryas, des shurikens de glace, et des boules de magie obscure. Le puissant cataclysme occulta le clone pendant quelques secondes, qui restait repérable par ses cris de douleur, et semblait se déplacer vers le sol. Elle finit par y arriver, et parcourut quelques mètres sous forme d'onde sismique avant de se reformer mutilée à quelques mètres du groupe, qui regardait la tornade pendant que quelques membres la rendaient plus dangereuse. Le clone leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et confectionna in extremis un rocher qu'il projeta sur les deux élémentaux, penchés sur Linkario. Un autre bloc de roche vient lui barrer la route et un nuage de poussière leur brouilla la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette cinglée s'amuse à nous faire peur en lançant un rocher et en envoie un autre nous sauver ? Ou alors cette poussière n'est qu'une diversion ? **Faites attention !**

- Un peu de calme, Leonid, j'ai le droit de sauver mes deux camarades et moi-même avec un Roc Boulet, - répondit posément le sage - Mais en effet, méfiance, elle peut nous surprendre, malgré ses blessures. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de résistance, il faut tenir.

Toutefois, rien ne se produisit dans les secondes qui suivirent. La poussière disparut, et leur adversaire n'était plus là. Le Pokémon leva la tête et suivit des yeux un point qui devait bouger très vite. Soudain, il bondit, poings joints, en direction du plafond, et le frappa violemment d'un Ultimapoing. Une onde fut stoppée nette et le clone se reforma avant de tomber, désarçonné mais pas suffisamment : un nouveau coup de pied vint frapper le torse du renard qui retomba. Vive, la fausse Solara se rua sur lui, s'apprêtant à lui briser les côtes, mais deux chasseurs de primes s'interposèrent. Ahonora et Blood repoussèrent ses bras aiguisés, et elle disparut soudain, puis le corps du sage aussi, que le sol semblait avoir englouti. Intrigués, tous regardèrent autour d'eux. Link laboura le sol où il avait disparu, mais sans succès, la roche était trop solide et c'était sans espoir. Elle réapparut finalement, tenant un gros rocher au-dessus de sa tête, visiblement très lourd et fragile.

- Bon, faisons simple. Votre ami est dans ce rocher. Si je le lâche et qu'il se fracasse, vous ne le reverrez pas entier. N'essayez pas de le sauver, vous ne pourrez que le briser. Vous avez perdu.

Elle fléchit les jambes et lança le roc de toutes ses forces. Il s'éleva vers le plafond de quelques mètres avant de retomber vers le sol. Il y eut un éclair rouge et or, le clone se retrouva projeté et le roc ralentit doucement avant de s'immobiliser, séparé du sol par un homme. Blood peinait sous le poids de la roche, et avait déployé de gros efforts pour saisir le roc fragile avec délicatesse. Il ne voulait pas la poser à terre, car le danger y était énorme. D'un regard, il incita le groupe à en finir avec leur adversaire pendant qu'il tenait.

- Il a raison - déclara Xamy - La véritable Solara maîtrise aussi la terre, elle pourra le délivrer. Dépêchons-nous.

Le clone bondissait déjà vers le rocher, poings en avant. Spirith apparut et les bloqua avec ses épées. Il se téléporta, lui colla une Magna Destrya sur le dos et le prit par les pieds avant de l'expédier contre le mur. Il n'y eut aucun choc. La fausse Solara parcourut le mur et se reforma à l'entrée de la salle, paumes contre terre. Le sol se souleva telle une grande vague qui balaya lentement la salle.

- Blood, derrière moi ! s'exclama Ahonora. Les autres, écartez-vous !

La terre s'élevait très haut devant eux mais sur un espace réduit. Tous s'exécutèrent, et l'épée du chasseur de primes fendit l'air en grands cercles. Un trou se créa dans la vague, suffisamment grand pour laisser passer le sage emprisonné et son protecteur. Ganondorf et Rulian, aux avants-postes, furent écrasés contre le plafond, tandis que les autres s'engouffraient in extremis dans le trou. L'onde n'eut aucun autre effet. La surprise de leur adversaire se lisait sur son visage, qui fut bientôt crispé de douleur quand une hache sombre vint se loger dans sa poitrine. Dans un cri de douleur, elle l'enleva et l'expédia sur Ahonora qui courait vers elle, comme pour se venger. Il l'évita d'un bond de côté et regarda la fausse élémentale dans les yeux.

- **_Sparking left !_**

Sa lame cingla et du sang gicla de l'épaule de son ennemie, qui tomba à genoux. Link accourut, lui serra la gorge et l'éleva du sol.

- Pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe en touchant son élément.

- Ingénieux, Link - déclara la princesse Zelda, impressionnée.

- Qui veut l'achever ?

- Je vais la geler. Pour l'éternité.

- Je te l'assomme ! - offrit gaiement Ganondorf.

Le roi des ombres passa derrière leur adversaire, joignit ses poings au-dessus de sa tête dans un nuage obscur et les fracassa sur son crâne. L'hylien la lâcha et elle s'effondra, inconsciente, du sang s'échappant à flots de sa tête. Tous s'écartèrent pour se diriger vers la porte de l'élémentale pendant que Xamy créait un carcan de glace éternelle autour du clone. Blood peinait toujours sous le lourd rocher enfermant le sage, et ils se précipitèrent dans la petite salle où était retenue Solara. Elle s'y tenait debout, les bras croisés. Elle ressemblait à son clone à l'exception de son air moins mauvais et provocateur. Cette fougue ce lisait toujours dans ses yeux, tout comme son tempérament ardent.

- Expliquez la raison de votre venue, ou déguerpissez.

Cet accueil glacial leur fit froid dans le dos. Elle ne serait pas facile à convaincre. La princesse Zelda prit la parole.

- S'il vous plaît, on a quelqu'un qui pourrait vous expliquer cela parfaitement, mais il est retenu prisonnier dans un rocher que nous ne pouvons briser sans le briser lui. Libérez-le pour nous et tout vous sera expliqué.

Solara, agacée par cette proposition, finit par accepter en soupirant bruyamment. Elle suivit l'hylienne qui lui indiqua le rocher, que Blood avait doucement déposé, le clone ne pouvant plus leur nuire. Elle posa ses paumes sur l'enveloppe, qui disparut peu à peu jusqu'à faire apparaître Linkario, évanoui. Le chasseur de primes lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête et Vanita remit de l'air dans ses poumons. Il cligna des yeux, croisa le regard de ses compagnons, sourit, et aperçut Solara.

- Approche - lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et il mit sa main contre sa tempe, effectuant un rapide transfert télékinésique d'information. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la laissa retomber. L'élémentale semblait un peu désorienter par toutes ces informations.

- Vous voulez que je vous rejoigne ? Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'une partie de moi-même est amoureuse de Darkness, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, et je vous détruirai si tel est votre but.

Le sage semblait comprendre quelque chose, et parcourut la salle de son regard aiguisé. Il aperçut le glacier. Se redressant lentement, il ne le quitta pas du regard.

_**- Luminocanon ! Aurasphère ! Déflagration ! **_

L'enchaînement vint briser la glace et la fit fondre. Plus la moindre trace du clone. Solara vacilla en balbutiant des paroles insensées, puis s'effondra. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le renard se pencha sur elle et remit sa main contre sa tempe quelques secondes. Il la laissa ensuite se relever avant de lui demander :

- Alors, élémentale Solara, acceptez-vous de vous rallier à nous et évincer la menace qui pèse sur le monde ?

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Elle regarda Aquarlequin, Vanita, et ces autres guerriers qui semblaient déterminer à risquer leur vie pour une même cause.

- … Oui, finit-elle par souffler.

Le soulagement fut général. Ils avaient réussi à réunir les trois élémentaux. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver Darkness et le sceller à tout jamais afin de définitivement éradiquer la menace. Mais avant, quelques instants de repos et de soins au blessés. Il leur faudrait toutes leurs forces pour battre l'élémental ardent et sa puissance dupliquée.


	60. Chapter 59 - La Réunion Elémentale

_Donc nous voilà avec les quatre élémentaires ! Est-ce que cela sent la fin des mésaventures - aventures de nos héros ? La suite nous le confirmera ! Faisons donc un petit point sur les personnages, PNJs et autres. _

_Je rappelle encore, sait-on jamais, que ni l'univers de Legend of Zelda, ni celui de Pokémon ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que leurs personnages. Seuls nos OC's m'appartiennent. Donc cela nous donne maintenant :_

_- Démon = Blood / Ahonora / Ryuji_

_- Linkario = Linkario_

_- Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian_

_- Fukada = Xamy / Amy Fukada_

_- Manon = Effy (morte)_

_- Kanine 01 = Kesame Linkin (mort)_

_- Xarlek = Spirith_

_- Chibi-Ganon = Leonid Bacchra_

_- Zora = Maysa Donda_

__ Pour les PNJS Zelda = Princesse Zelda / Link / Ganondorf / Le roi (ne nous appartiennent pas)_

__ Pour les PNJS Persos = Irvin / Reito / Many and cie_

__ Les Elémentaux PNJs = Darkness (Feu) / Aquarlequin (Eau) / Vanita (Air) / Solara (Terre)_

_Voilà pour le petit résumé ! On va donc quitter un arc pour aller doucement vers la... Fin ? A vous de le découvrir. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter d'ailleurs ! Bonne lecture, j'ai trop parlé XD !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : La réunion élémentale** _(Par Démon)_

Le groupe était pris d'une euphorie soudaine. Solara les avait rejoints : leur quête était terminée. Darkness n'avait plus la moindre chance de mener son plan à bien. Le soulagement collectif gagna même ceux qui avaient perdu la foi en Linkario. Leonid laissa d'ailleurs couler quelques larmes de joie, ce qui amusa beaucoup Aquarlequin. Spirith et Rulian arboraient un sourire réjoui qui devait signifier « Tu l'as fait, Linka' ! » Le sage lui-même ne put s'empêcher de serrer Vanita dans ses bras : le cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin. Il embrassa tendrement son aimée avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons :

- Eh bien, voilà ! L'heure du combat final est arrivée. La défaite de Darkness ne fait plus aucun doute.

Cette annonce fut accompagnée d'un torrent de « Hourra ! » et de « Enfin ! », et Aquarlequin ne put s'empêcher d'arroser ses camarades, ce qui lui valut un bon gros coup d'éventail de la part de Maysa.

- Bien évidemment - continua le Pokémon - je compte sur vous pour rester sur vos gardes en toutes circonstances ! Trois élémentaux réunis ont certes le pouvoir de vaincre le dernier de leurs compagnons, mais la fourberie de Darkness est sans limite.

- Il serait temps que je parle du processus que nous allons mettre en place, dit Vanita. Pour le battre, moi, Aquarlequin et Solara devons être unis. Si nous sommes trop éloignés les uns des autres, notre attaque ne pourra aboutir. Si ces conditions sont réunies, alors nous pourrons charger une attaque qui scellera Darkness dans son temple, et lui fera perdre ses deux fragments de Triforce. Le temps de chargement n'est pas très long, une minute sera largement suffisante. Une fois l'attaque lancée, elle ne pourra pas manquer sa cible...

- ... à moins que l'un de nous trois ne soit pas totalement concentré - ajouta Aquarlequin en lançant un regard exagérément méfiant à Solara, qui le fit disparaître dans une faille dans le sol.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes - dans ce cas, fit Alidae en croisant les bras - Est-ce que Darkness connaît ces conditions ?

- Bien sûr - répondit Solara tandis qu'Aquarlequin ressortait de la faille tel un geyser, inondant à nouveau les guerriers - Les élémentaux ont tous les mêmes connaissances.

Tandis que Xamy aidait Maysa à corriger un Aquarlequin hilare, Link se creusait la cervelle. La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler des élémentaux c'était lorsque la princesse Zelda lui avait raconté l'Histoire d'Hyrule. Elle lui avait alors révélé qu'une très puissante mage blanche de l'ancien temps avait séparé son corps en huit, afin de sceller la part d'ombre dont elle était issue – c'est-à-dire, le maléfique mage noir Ryuji. Ses cellules contaminées par la magie noire furent transformées en quatre armes distinctes : un sabre, deux pistolets et la Holy Flame. Ses cellules pures se changèrent en puissants gardiens, chargés de veiller sur ces reliques maudites : les élémentaux. Ces huit fragments furent cachés dans quatre temples, érigés par la Mort elle-même. Linkario ne put s'empêcher de lire dans les pensées de son compagnon et répondit à ses questions par télépathie :

_« Tu es très perspicace, comme toujours, Link. En effet, si les élémentaux sont les fragments de la bonté de la mage blanche, alors comment se fait-il que Darkness soit devenu mauvais ? Et aussi, pourquoi le « Holy Desert Eagle » n'est-il pas maléfique ? Ces questions auront leurs réponses...»_

_« ...mais pas tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »_ - pensa Link en arborant un sourire, que Linkario lui rendit, accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête.

N'étant plus véritablement pressé, le groupe prit le temps de se reposer afin d'être au meilleur de leur forme pour le combat final. Zelda se sentit faiblir et Blood la prit dans ses bras, la réchauffant ainsi avec l'amour que contenait son sang. Surpris, Link demanda à Linkario :

- Heu... que fait-il ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas - se souvint le sage Pokémon - Dis, n'aurais-tu pas senti comme un... « refroidissement » depuis que l'on t'a libéré de ta forme de centaure ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis... en effet, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Cela devrait être pareil pour toi, n'est-ce pas Ganondorf ? - interpella Linkario.

Le mage fronça les sourcils, mais resta muet. Ce qui était pour le sage et Link une preuve notable.

- Il en va de même pour la princesse - poursuivit le renard - Et vous risquez de vous transformer à nouveau en monstres si votre âme n'est pas réchauffée par un peu d'amour.

- Ho, ho... - fit Link en fronçant un sourcil, puis en fusillant Blood du regard.

Linkario remarqua l'air fâché de son compagnon et l'apaisa aussitôt, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que seul le héros puisse l'entendre :

- Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas, Blood n'est pas amoureux de la princesse - Link rougit légèrement à ces paroles - mais son sang est imprégné de l'amour de sa mère. Autrement dit, il peut réchauffer l'âme d'autrui rien qu'en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Très bien - dit Link en se redressant, puis en se dirigeant vers le chasseur de primes - Hep, toi !

Blood et Zelda tournèrent précipitamment la tête vers leur allié, l'air de dire « Quoi ? »

- Je crois pas que moi ou Zelda ayons besoin de tes services - poursuivit le Kokiri en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du chasseur de primes - En revanche, le gros monsieur tout moche là-bas, c'est différent... - ajouta-t-il en pointant Ganondorf du doigt.

Aussitôt, Blood quitta Zelda et s'avança vers le mage noir, les bras tendus, comme une peluche à piles qui réclamerait un câlin. Ganondorf, épouvanté, se redressa subitement en levant un doigt accusateur vers son « agresseur » :

- Je te préviens, j'ai de quoi me défendre !

Mais Blood se rapprochait dangereusement, imperturbable.

- Haaaa, non, laisse-moi tranquille ! - grommela le mage noir avant de fuir à toutes jambes.

Le spectacle tout particulier des deux hommes se livrant à une poursuite grotesque à travers la salle créa un fou rire général. Aquarlequin fondit en larmes de rire, tandis que Leonid et Ahonora se tapaient sur les cuisses. Même Rulian, Spirith et Alidae ne purent retenir leur hilarité, tandis que Xamy portait un étrange sourire. Zelda et Link rirent de bon cœur avant de s'enlacer tendrement. Linkario constatait avec un énorme soulagement que le moral des troupes était à son plus haut niveau depuis le début de l'aventure. La plateforme remontait tout doucement jusqu'à la surface, légèrement entravée par les corps des soldats d'Hyrule. Me-Tsu n'était toujours pas résolu à quitter son maître, aussi restait-il lové contre la poitrine du défunt. Maysa s'assit lentement à côté de lui, admira son beau pelage avec tristesse, et se mit à la caresser avec toute la délicatesse et toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Le louveteau avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et ne semblait pas se soucier du monde alentours. Linkario n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans son esprit pour savoir qu'il n'y trouverait rien du tout, hormis un gigantesque bloc de tristesse. Solara avait été informée de toutes les péripéties du groupe par ses deux congénères. Ils s'étaient regroupés tous les trois dans un recoin de la salle mouvante. Aquarlequin était allongé sur le côté, soutenant sa tête de la main droite, Vanita était assise en tailleur et l'élémentale de terre avait enfoncé ses jambes dans le sol, et croisait les bras.

- Donc si je comprends bien, Darkness est devenu un psychopathe assoiffé de puissance - grogna l'élémentale de terre.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne - remarqua Aquarlequin en se curant le nez avec son petit doigt - il a toujours été comme ça. Sauf qu'ici, il a pris le temps d'élaborer un plan.

- Et que sa puissance est absolument terrifiante - ajouta Vanita - Si j'ai bien compris, son niveau actuel est approximativement quatre fois supérieur à celui de tous nos guerriers réunis. Enfin, disons trois, vu que nous avons tout de même progressé depuis notre dernier combat.

- Et que nous avons recruté de nouveaux combattants, très capables eux aussi, - dit l'élémental d'eau en éjectant sa crotte de nez en fait une sorte de gouttelette d'eau vaseuse d'une pichenette.

Le projectile retomba sur la joue de Maysa,et Aquarlequin se transforma en vapeur d'eau quand cette dernière voulut lui décoller la tête d'une grande bourrasque.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc compter sur eux pour le distraire quelques secondes, le temps de charger l'attaque ? - demanda Solara, ignorant complètement la petite tempête qui se créait à côté.

Vanita acquiesça. Elle leva doucement la main et bientôt, la guerrière de Praha Garden fut incapable de bouger, forcée de laisser la vieille flaque boueuse qu'était devenu Aquarlequin en paix. Puis Solara sortit ses pieds de terre et s'approcha de Blood, sans quitter son air sérieux.

- Toi là - lança-t-elle sèchement au chasseur de primes, qui tourna vaguement la tête - Tu as réuni toutes les armes de Ryuji, et il se trouve qu'indirectement, **tu es** Ryuji.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, elle se tourna soudain vers Linkario :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne explication à me donner à propos de ce débile muet.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Solara. Non seulement il a un bon contrôle sur son mental, mais en plus, il ne dispose pas de toutes ses armes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Linkario dit mentalement à Link : _« Voici tes réponses mon cher ! »_

- Lors du processus de sceau de Ryuji, la mage blanche Bianca a fait une erreur - expliqua le Pokémon. - Au lieu de séparer les gènes de Ryuji en quatre armes, et ses gènes de mage blanche en quatre élémentaux, elle a inversé une arme et un élémental.

- Comment peut-on se tromper à ce point là ? dit Leonid sur un ton relativement moqueur.

- Je suppose que la raison de cette erreur est bien différente de ce que vous croyez - poursuivit Linkario - Bianca a eu un fils, qui se trouve ici parmi nous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chasseur de primes, qui resta de marbre.

- C'est de cet homme qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? - dit Xamy en fixant Blood de son curieux regard orangé.

- Exact, répondit Linkario. C'est parce que sa vie a été chamboulée par l'arrivée d'un petit garçon qu'elle a fait cette erreur. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Blood dispose donc du « Holy Desert Eagle », qui au lieu de renfermer un fragment de Ryuji, renferme un fragment de Bianca. Et l'ultime fragment de Ryuji se trouve...

- ... à l'intérieur de Darkness - marmonna Solara en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

_« Je vois, je comprends mieux... C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu reprendre le dessus sur toi jusqu'à présent. » _- ricana Ryuji à l'intérieur du crâne de Blood.

La plateforme se stabilisa enfin au niveau de l'entrée du temple. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Linkario lorsqu'il annonça :

- Il nous attend.

Il fut décidé de laisser la princesse Zelda, Me-Tsukiyo et son défunt maître à l'intérieur du temple pour des raisons de sécurité. Lorsque le groupe ouvrit les lourdes portes, ils virent l'immense être de feu leur faire face. Il flottait au-dessus du sol, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Le crépitement de ses flammes brisait le silence morbide de la forêt dévastée par la Magna Terra de Spirith. Le groupe se déploya en une large ligne, Linkario et les élémentaux en son centre.

- C'est fini, Darkness - dit le sage d'une voix sévère.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis - dit Aquarlequin en faisant craquer ou plutôt glouglouter ses jointures.

- Abandonne - dit simplement Vanita.

Solara n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sa colère lui interdisait de dire le moindre mot, et elle se contenta de fusiller son homologue de feu du regard, les bras croisés. Darkness resta silencieux pendant une bonne minute, puis déclara :

- Je suis devenu trop puissant pour que vous puissiez m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi à faire face à tous ces périls, mais c'est désormais fini. Je vais tous vous tuer, et les élémentaux n'auront jamais le temps de me sceller.

Les flammes de ses poings doublèrent de volume et il posa les pieds au sol. Aussitôt, Spirith dégaina ses lames jumelles, Maysa s'empara de son éventail, Xamy créa une lame de Winter Ice, Blood prit son fourreau et l'embrasa de sa Holy Flame, Ahonora et Link tirèrent leurs épées, Ganondorf créa deux boules d'énergie sombre dans ses paumes, Leonid leva ses deux pistolets, Alidae sortit son épée enflammée, Rulian saisit ses deux immenses haches noires, Linkario prépara une aurasphère, et les trois élémentaux joignirent leurs mains. Le corps de Darkness s'assombrit alors, et la roche autour de lui se mit à fondre. Xamy créa un gigantesque dôme de Winter Ice autour du groupe afin de parer à toute éventualité. L'élémental de feu joignit soudain deux doigts qu'il pointa sur le dôme et cria :

- _**Fire Saber !**_

Un rayon enflammé surgit de ses deux doigts et vint se fracasser contre le dôme gelé. Xamy eut tant de mal à le maintenir en place qu'elle dut s'agenouiller, ses bras tendus vers l'avant, tremblants. Puis Darkness sépara soudain son attaque en deux, en écartant ses doigts :

_**- Fire Slash !**_

Les deux rayons découpèrent le bouclier comme du beurre, et Xamy fut projetée à terre. Blood dévia la trajectoire des attaques au dernier moment avec sa Holy Flame, sauvant Alidae et Rulian d'une mort certaine. Pendant ce temps, derrière le groupe qui s'était avancé, les trois élémentaux réunis se mettaient à scintiller. Dans une ultime tentative, Darkness poussa un hurlement terrifiant, semblable au bruit d'une éruption volcanique, et se projeta à une vitesse stupéfiante sur les guerriers.

_**- Ultimate Fire Crush !**_

Au moment où son corps allait être frappé de l'aurasphère de Linkario et des Ice Bullet de Leonid, il explosa. La déflagration fut si intense que durant un court instant, le roi d'Hyrule eut l'impression qu'un deuxième soleil naissait quelque part dans son royaume. Spirith avait réussi à minimiser les dégâts en créant trois Magna Destrya dans chaque main ; un quart des flammes fut absorbé par les boules d'anti-énergie. Un autre quart du souffle fut dévié par une puissante bourrasque de Maysa, et Blood et Xamy encaissèrent le reste de l'attaque, à eux deux. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, littéralement carbonisés mais miraculeusement toujours en vie, et Darkness poussa un nouveau hurlement : les élémentaux avaient fini de charger leur sceau. Les trois êtres élémentaires souriaient, leurs mains jointes sous une boule à l'éclat doré.

- Dernier coup - se réjouit Aquarlequin.

- Retourne croupir dans ton temple - tonna Vanita.

- Tu vas payer - gronda Solara.

Et ils lancèrent dans un même cri :

**_- Golden Seal !_**


	61. Chapter 60 - Le royaume sous le Royaume

**Chapitre 60 : Le royaume sous le royaume** _(Par Démon)_

Les pupilles enflammées de Darkness se dilatèrent. Le sceau était lancé, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le stopper. La peur qu'il ressentait lui glaça les entrailles.

**- Soyez maudits ! Soyez maudits ! Soyez maudits chiens !**

Linkario ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la fin de son ennemi juré, il se précipita aussitôt au chevet des grands brûlés et se mit à les soigner. Les autres guerriers poussèrent un puissant cri de victoire, tandis que Darkness disparaissait peu à peu, aspiré par le sceau. Il tentait désespérément de s'en dépêtrer, mais il perdait ses pouvoirs.

- **Non !** Je ne peux pas partir, pas comme ça ! Pas moi !

Il tenta en vain de marteler le globe doré de ses poings ardents, poussant des hurlements bestiaux. Aquarlequin profita de cet instant pour humilier son homologue encore davantage.

- Fini, fini fini mon petit ! - lui dit-il en lui tapotant le nez - Allez zou, au dodo ! Comme t'as pas été sage, je ne te lirais pas d'histoire.

Darkness serra les dents et tenta d'étrangler l'élémental de l'eau, mais celui-ci échappa à l'étreinte en détachant sa propre tête, la portant à bout de bras.

- Ha, dommage ! - le nargua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-** Déchet !** - vociférait le monstre enflammé, tandis que son torse disparaissait petit à petit - **Misérable** **être inférieur !**

Xamy ouvrit les yeux. Le visage brûlé de Blood, toujours inconscient, n'était qu'à quelques petits centimètres en face du sien. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une sorte de cocon violet, et que leurs blessures disparaissaient petit à petit : c'était l'attaque Soin de Linkario.  
Elle remarqua alors que le visage de Blood n'était pas celui d'un jeune homme, mais bien celui d'un enfant. Il n'avait aucune ride, aucun trait marqué. Totalement imberbe. Tandis que les brûlures s'évanouissaient, la simili porta doucement sa main à la joue de son compagnon. Son cœur fragile s'emballa tout à coup. Elle ressentait quelque chose. Alors que sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue quête destinée à renforcer son cœur affaibli, il semblait, aujourd'hui, que ce voyage dans les confins d'Hyrule y avait fortement contribué. Elle savait désormais ce qu'était l'amitié. Elle savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on voyageait avec des camarades. Puis elle sentit quelque chose qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses yeux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle retira la main du visage de son ami et porta un doigt au bout de son propre nez. De l'eau. De l'eau coulait de ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle repensa au choc qu'ils venaient tout juste de subir. Elle revit cette scène : elle et Blood tendant les bras, côte à côte, afin de protéger leurs camarades. Debout, ensemble, se préparant à perdre la vie pour en sauver d'autres. Blood ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il constata était que ceux de la simili n'étaient plus oranges, mais d'une couleur indéfinie. La seconde était que Xamy sanglotait. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de son nez et de ses joues, allant se perdre dans l'étrange cocon violacé dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- J'ai... - hoqueta la simili, tentant d'arrêter le flot continu de larmes avec la paume de sa main - Je... je ne peux pas... m'arrêter... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?

Blood observait son alliée avec le même regard qu'il avait eu depuis le début de l'aventure, et même le début de sa vie. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il ne fit rien. Les larmes de la simili cessèrent de couler, et ses yeux reprirent cette étrange couleur orangée. Elle soutint le regard vide de son compagnon quelques instants, puis se retourna lentement.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé... Ça ne m'arrivera plus.

Blood lui saisit la main, et elle tourna à nouveau la tête. Puis le chasseur de primes colla son front contre celui de Xamy, et elle put l'entendre lui dire :

_« Il faut que ça t'arrive de nouveau. C'est ce que tu recherches. C'est ce dont tu as besoin pour apprendre à vivre. »_

- Maître Linkario, permettez-moi de vous demander si nos valeureux compagnons ne sont pas remis de leurs terribles blessures ? - s'enquit Ahonora en se penchant sur l'étrange cocon de soin qu'avait formé le Pokémon.

Linkario sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il avait malicieusement espionné, par télépathie, la petite conversation de ses deux camarades. Bien que les corps des deux guerriers aient été complètement remis d'aplomb depuis quelques minutes, il avait attendu la fin de leur échange avant de les faire reparaître au grand jour. Ces deux-là avaient une profonde blessure, bien plus sévère que la plus grave des brûlures, et malgré les talents de soin du Pokémon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'elle guérirait un jour.

- Je vous remercie, Linkario - dit Xamy en se redressant.

- Vous plaisantez ? - s'esclaffa le renard - C'est à moi de vous remercier. Du fond du cœur.

Darkness avait été complètement absorbé à l'intérieur du sceau, mais l'on pouvait toujours entendre ses injures et autres hurlements, extrêmement étouffés, cependant. Aquarlequin et Leonid s'amusaient à lui faire des grimaces, ce qui réjouissait beaucoup les deux autres élémentaux. On ouvrit les portes du temple afin que la princesse Zelda et le louveteau constatent, dans une explosion de joie, la défaite de l'élémental maléfique. Linkario fit alors signe à ses troupes de se regrouper, et il monta sur un rocher pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

- Voilà, mes amis. La quête pour laquelle je vous ai demandé tant de sacrifices est enfin terminée. Vous avez traversé de nombreuses et monstrueuses épreuves, pour un monde dans lequel la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes même pas nés. Vous avez répondu à mon appel au secours, et vous avez empêché la destruction de ce royaume.

Son regard se voila soudain. Tout le monde en savait la raison. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le sage ajoutait d'une voix profondément chagrinée :

- Je ne puis que regretter la disparition de nos valeureux amis, Effy et Kesame. L'une fut une victime directe des mains de Darkness, et l'atrocité de cet acte nous a tous profondément choqués. Quant à Kesame, il a combattu vaillamment, livrant un combat de titans qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement gagner.

La voix de Linkario reprit de l'assurance et il redressa la tête pour ajouter :

- Mais nos compagnons ne sont pas morts en vain. Aujourd'hui, la cause pour laquelle ils ont donné leur vie a été accomplie. Darkness paiera ces crimes. Et notre lutte rejoindra les pages des légendes du monde d'Hyrule.

Le renard parcourut le groupe du regard, puis ferma les yeux et déclara :

- Je vous propose de vous recueillir un instant afin d'honorer les morts provoquées par les actes de cet être abject.

Il sentit dans sa tête que tous ses camarades avaient commencé leur minute de silence, les yeux fermés eux aussi. Le renard ferma alors son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'hommage aux victimes...

Mais un bruit inquiétant troubla ce recueillement au bout de quelques secondes, et tout le monde rouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Un bruit rappelant celui d'un marteau sur une paroi boisée retentissait derrière eux, et Linkario, qui faisait face au groupe, poussa soudain un hurlement de panique :

**- Ganondorf ! Non !**

Tout le monde se retourna, les armes prêtes. Mais c'était trop tard. Ricanant, le mage noir asséna un ultime coup de poing sur le globe doré, qui vola en éclats. Une lueur aveuglante paralysa le groupe quelques secondes, et quand ils rouvrirent une nouvelle fois les yeux, ils furent frappés d'horreur : Ganondorf avait bel et bien libéré Darkness de sa prison.

- Noon...

Linkario tomba à genoux, anéanti, tout comme Leonid et la princesse Zelda.

- Noon...

Darkness eut un sourire de dément et répondit simplement :

- Siii...

Ganondorf se rua sur Vanita pour la plaquer au sol, tandis que Darkness s'élançait vers les deux autres élémentaux. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et furent soulevés à un mètre du sol par les bras puissants de l'être de feu

.  
- Vous avez perdu votre dernière chance - ricana-t-il en augmentant la pression sur les cous de ses homologues.

Maysa, Xamy, Spirith, Blood et Alidae n'avaient cependant pas encore renoncé et se précipitaient déjà à la rescousse de leurs malheureux alliés. Mais une barrière de flammes ardentes les faucha comme du blé, et Darkness ricana. Aquarlequin profita de cette brève distraction pour asséner un puissant coup de pied dans les parties de son adversaire, qui relâcha son étreinte en hurlant « Ouuuuurgh ! »

- Vite ! Le sceau ! - souffla l'élémental aquatique en libérant Vanita de l'emprise de Ganondorf.

Les trois compagnons joignirent rapidement les mains et se mirent à scintiller. Darkness les balaya d'un coup de poing enflammé.

- C'est inutile - grogna-t-il - C'est fini ! Vous avez été trahis !

- **Ganondorf !** - rugit Link en se précipitant vers son ennemi de toujours.

Le mage noir, surpris, eut tout juste le temps de parer un coup d'Excalibur avec ses gantelets. Mais le Kokiri ne put continuer longtemps sa charge, car un torrent de flammes le submergea bientôt, et il s'écroula au sol en gémissant de douleur. Ganondorf retourna rapidement aux côtés de son nouvel allié, saisissant un Aquarlequin inconscient sous son bras droit. L'élémental de feu monta haut dans les airs.

- **Je vais tous vous détruire en une ultime attaque !** - leur beugla-t-il en joignant les poings.

Blood, couvert de brûlures et de sang, se releva et porta la main à son sabre. Il commença à la dégainer dans une tentative désespérée pour faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Mais une main ensanglantée l'en empêcha. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle qui lui avait empêché de dégainer son sabre à temps : Maysa, un œil clos, du sang coulant en flots de sa bouche.

- N'amène pas pire fléau sur ce monde... je ne veux pas te voir te changer en être démoniaque... -souffla-t-elle.

Il était désormais trop tard pour réagir. Darkness avait accumulé suffisamment d'énergie dans ses poings pour annihiler tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Linkario était paralysé. C'était la fin... L'être enflammé se recroquevilla sur lui-même et cria :

**_- Elemental Shock..._**

Il sourit avant de toute relâcher en hurlant :

- **_Fire World Exper..._**

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lame qui sortait de son torse. Une lame ? De son torse ? Son énergie le quitta, l'attaque fut annulée et il sentit une douleur phénoménale parcourir chaque nerf de son corps. Il rugit de douleur, tandis que Stalk retirait sa faux du dos de son ennemi dans un flot de braises et, pour la première fois chez une blessure de Darkness, de sang. Blood n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tandis que Darkness s'écrasait lamentablement au sol et que Ganondorf se précipitait à son chevet, Aquarlequin toujours sous le bras, Stalk redescendait lentement au sol en disant :

- Ca, c'est pour tous les arbres calcinés qui sont venus en enfer, récemment. Maintenant l'enfer ressemble à un paradis boisé... 'faut pas déconner.

Darkness se redressa péniblement, les yeux écarquillés, du sang coulant à flot de son torse et de sa bouche. Ganondorf ne perdit pas un instant et les téléporta tous les deux, plus Aquarlequin. Stalk fit une moue insolente, posa sa grande faux sur l'épaule, la coinça avec le coude droit et posa sa main gauche sur la hanche. Puis il s'approcha de son fils, Blood, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres.

- Dis-donc fiston, c'est plutôt le bordel par ici.

Linkario et tous les autres était trop soufflés pour réagir. Ils se contentaient de regarder leur sauveur, hébétés. La Mort Stalk s'accroupit devant son fils, figé dans une posture de dégaine de sabre, et lui envoya une pichenette de son gant aux griffes d'or.

- On dirait que je t'ai sauvé la vie p'tite tête - dit la Mort d'une voix malsaine.

Maysa se traîna jusqu'au nouvel arrivant, malgré ses blessures engendrées par la puissante colonne de flammes de Darkness, et lui agrippa la manche de ses doigts ensanglantés.

- Hey... - dit-elle dans un souffle, les sourcils froncés, du sang dégoulinant partout sur son visage - Laisse... le... tranquille...

Stalk prit un air surpris, puis se dégagea violemment de la faible étreinte de la guerrière de Praha Garden, en disant sur un ton méprisant :

- Qui es-tu, humaine, pour oser toucher la mort de ta main souillée ? Si je ne te tue pas, et si je ne tue personne aujourd'hui, c'est pour une seule raison : l'enfer est déjà plein.

Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux, puis son regard se posa sur Linkario, qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Stalk se releva et marcha jusqu'au sage, tandis que Maysa se redressait tant bien que mal contre l'épaule de Blood, et l'enlaçait de ses bras affaiblis.

- Bon, je crois bien que c'est toi le patron dans l'affaire - dit joyeusement la Mort en s'accroupissant devant Linkario - Figure-toi que depuis deux jours, un flot continu de végétation et de soldats d'Hyrule morts pénètre dans le royaume des enfers. Normalement, je serais plutôt content, mais là, je dois avouer que c'est un peu exagéré.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Linkario. Stalk poursuivit :

- Donc je dois refuser du monde, tu vois ? Déjà je vais faire repasser de la végétation morte de ce côté...

Il claqua des doigts, et les trois quarts de la forêt Kokiri qui avaient été anéantis par la Magna Terra réapparurent.

- Ensuite, on va refaire passer deux ou trois soldats bêtement tués par ici..

.  
Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, et soudain, Irvin, Reito, une centaine de soldats et... Manny, que Darkness avait trouvé prisonnier dans une masse métallique à l'entrée du temple, puis tué, réapparurent également, allongés sur le dos et inconscients.

- Et pour finir, on va re-balancer une bonne grosse partie des monstres que vous avez tués dans la nature.

Il claqua une troisième fois des doigts, et des dizaines de créatures apparurent dans les airs avant d'être éjectés à divers endroits d'Hyrule. Stalk sourit.

- Avec ça, l'enfer sera déjà plus gérable - dit-il.

- Mais... - se risqua Linkario - Pourquoi... faites-vous cela ?

Stalk se gratta la joue tout en répondant :

- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de la pagaille que c'est, là, en-dessous. Tous ces mecs surpris de voir qu'il existe une vie après la mort, et toute cette végétation morte... ça ternit la beauté de mon royaume.

Linkario ne put s'empêcher de noter une certaine similitude de caractère entre Stalk et Ryuji. Le renard fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda, à tout hasard :

- Puisque vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas nous aider à nouveau, et ressusciter Kesame et Effy ?

Stalk parut soudainement très agacé. Il répondit sur un ton manifestant son mépris envers tant d'ignorance :

- De un, je vous ai pas aidés : Darkness me tapait sur le système à toujours calciner des forêts entières. On dirait qu'il faisait ça rien que pour me faire chier, donc, je me suis vengé. Et de deux : le royaume des enfers n'est pas la « fin du voyage ». Les âmes présentes là-dessous disparaissent petit à petit vers une autre destination, que je ne connais pas moi-même. La vitesse de cette disparition dépend, il me semble, des actes que l'on accomplit durant sa vie. Le p'tit ninja et la p'tite chipie se sont volatilisés à peine quelques minutes après leur arrivée, contrairement à ceux-là

Il désigna les soldats d'Hyrule d'un bref hochement de tête . Linkario baissa les yeux. Il avait eu un espoir pendant quelques instants... Stalk se releva soudain et ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, la résurrection, ça n'existe pas. Moi, je ne fais qu'amener les gens d'un royaume à un autre.

Un escalier brumeux se créa soudain sous ses bottes. Il descendit quelques marches avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh ! J'oubliais.

Il tourna la tête vers Linkario et ajouta :

- Effy et Kesame m'ont dit qu'ils ne regrettaient rien, et qu'ils avaient été heureux d'avoir pu aider.

Il sourit un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis termina de descendre les marches, qui disparurent subitement. Linkario était abasourdi. Les autres guerriers n'en revenaient toujours pas, eux non plus.

- Donc... ça c'était la Mort, qui est le père de Blood, et en plus, il vient de nous sauver la vie, tout en ramenant les trois quarts des derniers êtres vivants occis à la vie - récapitula Spirith en se redressant péniblement, du sang coulant de ses oreilles.

Ahonora déglutit bruyamment. Rulian regarda Blood avec un air de dément. Alidae s'assit doucement en tailleur et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Xamy, qui était partie soigner Link, inconscient et terriblement blessé, restait interdite. Vanita et Solara s'étaient approchées de Linkario, la première l'enlaçant tendrement, la seconde constatant l'enlèvement de leur confrère aquatique. Zelda regardait Irvin et les autres sans vraiment les voir, sonnée. Maysa essuyait très lentement le sang qui recouvrait le visage de Blood, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Elle se serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

_« Quel bordel. Franchement, quel bordel. »_ disait Ryuji dans la tête de Blood

Blood était complètement choqué et mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte des gestes de Maysa. Il tourna lentement son visage vers elle, et lâcha enfin le pommeau de son sabre.

- Oh, Blood... - sanglotait-elle - Blood... Quelqu'un comme toi... ne devrait pas être aussi prisonnier de ses lourds héritages...

Le chasseur de primes sentit un fort pincement au cœur. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il constata alors que les deux jambes de la guerrière de Praha Garden avaient été cassées par l'attaque de Darkness. Elle s'était traînée jusqu'à lui, dans cet état.

_« Hey, petit... Après avoir vu tout ça, je crois que je commence à avoir un peu honte de squatter ton esprit._ » - marmonna Ryuji.

Vanita demanda à Linkario :

- Et maintenant... on fait quoi ?

Le Pokémon resta silencieux, mesurant l'ampleur des évènements Darkness avait une blessure toute particulière, portée par la faux de la Mort elle-même : elle mettrait sans doute beaucoup de temps à guérir. Même si l'élémental de feu avait capturé Aquarlequin, et gagné un nouvel et puissant allié, Ganondorf, il aurait sans doute besoin de trois bons mois pour agir de nouveau. Cela laissait pas mal de temps au groupe.

- On va au château d'Hyrule, - finit-il par dire d'un air déterminé - On va là-bas, on explique tout ce qui se passe au roi, on récupère, et on s'entraîne. Je ne vois que ça.

Une goutte lui tomba sur le museau, et l'image d'un Aquarlequin hilare apparut tel un flash dans son esprit. Il porta une patte à sa tête tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber :

- Ils ne doivent pas tuer Aquarlequin. Je suis exténué... réveillons les soldats, menottons Irvin et ses généraux, expliquons-leur la situation, et allons nous remettre de nos émotions au château.


	62. Chapter INT - Repos pour Hyrule

_Et non ! Ce n'était donc pas la Fin pour nos valeureux et éprouvés guerriers, suite à la trahison de l'un du groupe s'étant rangé à l'ennemi. Ne reste-t-il pour autant plus aucun espoir pour eux de terminer cette quête déjà trop coûteuse en sang versé ou de rentrer chez eux ? L'Avenir nous le dira bien assez tôt ! Nous allons donc bientôt entrer dans un quatrième Arc, et cet interlude sert de petite transition : Bonne Lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Interlude : Repos pour Hyrule** _(Par Linkario)_

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cet outrage ?

Xamy, Alidae et Solara avaient agi avec une rapidité déconcertante pour menotter Irvin et ses hommes, cela ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. Ses menottes de Glace Éternelle semblaient geler même son ardeur, et il se contenta d'afficher un air honteux lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- En route maintenant ! Le roi d'Hyrule nous attend. Spirith, Ali ?

- Sans souci !

Obéissant à l'ordre tacite du renard, le dragon téléporta un par un les membres de la troupe, commençant par Blood et finissant par le meneur et la magicienne dessina un sceau qui téléporta les guerriers vaincus au même endroit que son frère d'armes. Désormais, tous se trouvaient devant un somptueux château, plongeant la princesse Zelda dans une légère nostalgie. Elle serra la main de Link au creux de la sienne. L'hylien se jura de faire la peau à Ganondorf dès qu'ils se reverraient, pour l'impardonnable acte de trahison dont il les faisait tous souffrir. Deux gardes contemplaient l'imposante troupe, ahuris.

- S'il vous plaît, je désirerai parler avec le roi. Dites-lui que la princesse Zelda est de retour.

L'intéressée s'afficha à la vue des gardes, dont les expressions d'étonnement s'accentuèrent.

-** Princesse !** Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Suivez-nous ! Euh … Vos amis peuvent attendre ici ? Parce que ça fait un peu trop de monde pour tout ce château.

- Bien sûr. Seul Linkario m'accompagnera pour voir mon père. Je l'amènerai ici une fois qu'il aura été au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Tout le royaume a hâte de l'entendre ! Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît.


	63. Chapter 61 Arc IV-Force Sagesse Courage

_Et nous revoilà donc dans un quatrième arc, plus... "tranquille" que les précédents, en dehors de la simple quête des Temples, donc dans un 'deuxième temps' de la fanfiction. Nouvelle mise au point sur les personnages de la fiction, OC's, PNJs de joueurs, PNJ's de Zelda ;_

_- Démon = Blood / Ahonora / Ryuji / Stalk - Linkario = Linkario_

_- Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian / Frederik/ Vensi - Zora = Maysa Donda_

_- Fukada = Xamy / Amy Fukada - Chibi-Ganon = Leonid Bachra_

_- Xarlek = Spirith - Kanine01 = __Kesame Linkin__ (Mort) / Me-Tsukiyo _

_- Manon = __Effy__ (morte)_

_Pour les PNJ's des joueurs les plus fréquents = Reito / Bianca / Manny / Irvin / Gregor / Vieucaillou..._

_Pour les PNJ's Joueurs - Elémentaux = Darkness (Feu) / Aquarlequin (Eau) / Vanita (Air) / Solara (Terre)_

_Pour les PNJ's ne nous appartenant pas de la saga "Legend Of Zelda" = Princesse Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, le Roi_

_Et voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Force, Sagesse, Courage** _(Par Démon)_

Linkario et la princesse Zelda furent escortés par une dizaine de gardes ahuris jusqu'à la salle d'audience du roi. Lorsque les lourdes portes chargées de fioritures s'ouvrirent, la princesse vit un homme à l'air abattu, affaissé sur le trône royal. Quand celui-ci redressa la tête, il eut un petit choc ; puis, quand sa fille fut suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse la reconnaître, il se leva lentement, des larmes emplissant ses yeux.

- Ma fille… - murmura-t-il, levant des bras paternels vers la princesse Zelda.

- Père…

Linkario ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il les vit s'enlacer, savourant un bonheur qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais cru possible. Le roi fit un petit geste, et les gardes, toujours ébahis, sortirent de la grande salle.

- Je ne sais pas comment ce miracle a pu se produire - déclara le roi d'Hyrule à l'adresse de Linkario - mais je sais que c'est à vous que je le dois.

- C'est trop d'honneur, votre majesté - répondit le sage Lucario en s'inclinant - Mais, sauf votre respect, je n'aurais jamais rien pu accomplir tout seul.

- Nous avons réuni un groupe, père - dit la princesse au roi.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils.

- S'agit-il du groupe dont nous a parlé Irvin ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-il, ne l'avez-vous pas croisé ?

Linkario et la princesse échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Père, nous allons devoir vous expliquer la situation…

Tandis que les gardes ressuscités savouraient le plaisir du retour à la vie, Irvin, Manny et Reito, tous les trois entravés par les menottes de glace de Xamy, faisaient un conciliabule, assis dans un coin à l'écart du reste du groupe :

- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là - disait Irvin à voix basse, la bouche crispée par l'indignation - Si la princesse raconte tout au roi, vous pouvez être sûrs que nous allons finir nos jours au fin fond des geôles d'Hyrule…

- C'est d'ta faute aussi, pourquoi j't'ai écouté ! - grommela Manny - C'était évident que c'était des héros, crotte !

- Oui enfin bon, toi aussi tu t'es battu, alors chut - dit Reito.

- **Répète ça si t'es un Ninja ?!**

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front d'un Irvin excédé, tandis que ses deux compères se crêpaient le chignon comme des gamins. Attirée par le boucan, Xamy s'approcha d'eux et les sépara d'un bon gros coup de pied.

- Eh, toi ! - souffla Irvin à la simili - J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous libérer ?

- Non.

- Peuh, une chienne qui obéit aussi vilement aux ordres d'un crétin de pokémon, moi, ça me laisse froid.

- Littéralement, froid - ajouta la simili en recouvrant le corps d'Irvin d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Tandis que la guerrière s'éloignait, Irvin s'ébrouait et passait sa rage sur ses acolytes en leur distribuant des volées de coups de pied. Maysa et Leonid s'étaient écarté des autres pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas d'être dans cette ville qu'ils avaient toujours imaginée de pixels et de scripts, au fond des programmes d'un jeu vidéo. Les différents magasins et baraquements proposaient des articles féériques et fantastiques. Leonid avait d'ailleurs voulu acheter un lance-pierres et quelques graines Mojo, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait aucun rubis pour les payer. Maysa s'étant fait la même remarque, ils décidèrent d'aller en parler aux autres.

- On n'a pas d'argent… - dit simplement Leonid d'une petite voix.

- Oh, il est vrai que vous ne disposez point de nos ressources de commerce ! - s'exclama Ahonora, sortant précipitamment une bourse pleine de sa poche de tunique - Tenez, il y a là-dedans l'équivalent de cinq cent rubis, assez, j'espère, pour que vous satisfassiez vos besoins touristiques.

Maysa et Leonid sautillèrent de joie et crièrent à l'unisson :

**- Yatta !**

Malheureusement pour leurs emplettes, la princesse, le roi et Linkario s'approchaient déjà du groupe, encadrés par une bonne vingtaine de gardes. La centaine de soldats ressuscités par Stalk s'inclinèrent alors, interrompant leur brouhaha infernal. Blood, Alidae, Spirith, Rulian, Vanita, Xamy, Maysa, Solara, Leonid, Ahonora et Link s'avancèrent respectueusement vers le souverain et attendirent.

- Voici mes alliés - déclara Linkario en tendant la patte vers ses camarades.

- Link ! - lança le roi en haussant les sourcils - Linkario m'a tout raconté. Depuis quand fais-tu confiance à Ganondorf ? Et depuis quand agis-tu en groupe ?

L'ancien Héros du Temps fit une moue gênée avant que le sage Lucario ne le sauve :

- Link n'a jamais fait confiance à cette face de cochon, toute la faute me revient. Je n'ai pas su lire dans les pensées de Ganondorf quand j'aurais dû.

Le roi fit un petit « Hum, hum… » étouffé dans son lourd manteau de velours rouge. Puis, ce fut au tour de la princesse Zelda de parler :

- Mes amis, nous avons parlé de la situation actuelle à mon p… à sa majesté, le roi d'Hyrule ! Nous avons prévu un ultime plan pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Darkness.

Dans leur âme de guerrier, les soldats d'Hyrule se redressèrent et brandirent leurs épées en poussant des cris intimidants. Ils semblaient déterminés à venger leurs compagnons tombés inutilement. Ils n'avaient désormais plus de rancœur que pour cet élémental maléfique, qui avait apporté le malheur sur le royaume. Cependant, trois d'entre eux prirent Irvin et ses deux sergents par les menottes et les jetèrent aux pieds de leur souverain.

- Votre majesté, que devons-nous faire de ces larves ? - demanda un soldat au visage balafré et autoritaire.

Irvin, qui avait pris froid à cause de la neige, éternua sur les chaussures royales ; une veine sur le front du roi se mit à palpiter dangereusement.

- Ainsi, tu voulais supprimer ma fille, et prendre ma relève, par-dessus le marché ?

- Heu - renifla Irvin en prenant un air incrédule, malheureusement pas très convaincant - Il doit y avoir erreur, seigneur, jamais je…

- Bon allez ta gueule - lança un Leonid excédé - Va croupir ailleurs.

Il plaqua les mains contre sa bouche quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait si mal parlé en présence du roi. Mais ce dernier éclata d'un rire tonitruant, qui donna le sourire à toute l'assemblée.

- Comme c'est bien dit, jeune homme ! - se réjouit le souverain en s'approchant du jeune gothique - Quel est votre nom ?

Leonid lança un regard appuyé à Linkario et la princesse, qui se contentèrent de lui sourire. Le jeune homme déglutit rapidement, puis s'inclina au moment même où le gouvernant lui tendait la main.

- Allons, jeune homme redressez-vous. Laissons de côté les vaines manières.

- Heu… ben, ok, alors… - bredouilla Leonid en serrant la main du roi.

Ce dernier donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur, puis se retourna vers Blood. Il fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Personne n'oublierait de tels yeux.

Blood regarda ailleurs, relevant légèrement le menton.

- Ne t'en fais pas - ajouta le souverain en prenant une mine assurée. La princesse m'a tout raconté. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps d'annoncer à la population ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a dix ans…

Le roi repartit au château accompagné des gardes, sans rien ajouter. Ce départ précipité laissa beaucoup de gens dubitatifs, jusqu'à ce que Linkario déclare à l'assemblée :

- Laissons notre aimable suzerain se remettre de ses émotions, et parlons de la suite des évènements.

La princesse prit la parole à son tour :

- Soldats, merci de votre courage. Vous pouvez désormais reprendre vos postes. Je sais que la perte de vos camarades est encore toute récente, et nous comprendrions parfaitement que vous décidiez de leur rendre un dernier hommage avant de vous remettre au travail.

L'assemblée de guerriers royaux fut parcourue de chuchotements, puis de bruits métalliques quand ils tournèrent bride, leurs armures s'entrechoquant doucement. Désormais, face à la princesse et au sage, il ne restait plus que le groupe de Linkario, et le soldat balafré aux côtés d'Irvin, Manny et Reito.

- Merci, Gregor - dit la princesse au soldat - Tu peux emmener Irvin en prison. En revanche, Xamy, s'il te plaît, libère les deux autres.

- A vos ordres - grogna Gregor en emmenant un Irvin abattu vers les geôles.

- Oui… - dit simplement Xamy en supprimant les menottes de glace.

Les deux hommes se massèrent les poignets et dirent d'une même voix :

- Pourquoi ?

Linkario s'approcha d'eux et déclara d'une voix forte, sous les regards sévères de ses compagnons :

- Manny, par ordre de la princesse d'Hyrule, tu dois quitter le royaume avant demain.

Le bourrin souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis il se tourna vers les aventuriers et dit, l'air gêné :

- Désolé pour tout ça. Je pars sur le champ.

Et il s'en alla, une main dans la poche de sa tunique, l'autre sur le pommeau de sa grande épée.

- Et moi ? - demanda impunément Reito, les bras croisés.

Les guerriers l'encerclèrent soudain, et le ninja sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Nous savons que tu as battu Kesame à la loyale, dit Leonid, qui semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. Nous voulons que tu ailles te recueillir sur la tombe de Winter Ice où il repose désormais. Une fois que tu auras fait cela, tu devras affronter la douleur de Me-Tsukiyo.

- Il faut que tu médites sur les ordres que tu as suivis, s'emporta la princesse Zelda en pointant un doigt impérieux sur l'ex-général d'Irvin. Tu n'es pas au service d'un homme, mais du peuple d'Hyrule. Ai-je été claire ?

Reito prit un air grave, puis s'agenouilla devant la princesse et dit simplement :

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Et il prit le même chemin que Manny, menant à la plaine d'Hyrule, et à la tombe de glace du jeune ninja.

* * *

Le soir, tous les guerriers de Linkario avaient été conviés à un repas fastueux dans la grande salle d'Hyrule. Le vin coulait à flots, les mets divins se faisaient impitoyablement dévorer, les éclats de rire ne manquaient pas. L'absence d'Effy, Kesame, et Me-Tsu, qui semblait vouloir rester auprès de la tombe de son maître pour le restant de ses jours, se faisait toutefois sentir, et les deux personnes les plus touchées par ces disparitions, à savoir Leonid et Maysa, n'avaient pas un grand appétit. Quant aux âmes solitaires du groupe, Xamy, Spirith et Blood, elles avaient cependant fait l'effort de manger en compagnie des autres. Ahonora et Link étaient au contraire particulièrement joyeux, et ne manquaient pas de sortir quelques blagues salaces, faisant sourire Linkario et la princesse, et faisant rire Alidae et Rulian aux éclats. Vanita et Solara, n'ayant pas besoin de se restaurer, se contentèrent de parler entre elles du sort que Darkness réservait à Aquarlequin. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs…

* * *

- Dis Dada, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais la prison de magie noire créée par ton nouvel et grotesque acolyte sent drôlement fort.

Darkness, se reposant sur un lit de lave en fusion, la poitrine cicatrisant très lentement après le coup que lui avait porté Stalk, se contenta de soupirer. Ganondorf, affairé à organiser les pièges du temple du feu, n'entendit pas la provocation. Aquarlequin était pieds et poings liés par des filaments de matière obscure, l'empêchant de se libérer de quelque manière que ce soit, et de manipuler l'eau à sa guise. Il fit une grimace puis déclara :

**- In coming !**

Il libéra un puissant jet d'urine en direction de Darkness. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement sauvage avant de se relever précipitamment et de dire, face à un Aquarlequin hilare :

- C'était donc pour ça que tu n'as pas manifesté l'envie d'aller aux toilettes depuis le début de ton incarcération, tu te retenais ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Quand mes forces seront revenues, je serai l'être le plus puissant de ce royaume, et je t'écraserai comme une mouche !

- T'as dû lire le manuel «Répliques clichées pour les nuls », toi. Leonid m'en a parlé, il parait que ce genre de bouquin fait fureur dans son monde… Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer ; les meurtres fratricides entre élémentaux sont génétiquement prohibés !

Darkness se contenta de faire s'évaporer le liquide nauséabond et de se recoucher, haletant. Aquarlequin regarda le plafond de grès qui le surplombait. Il savait quel serait le dénouement de cette vilaine histoire.

* * *

Me-Tsukiyo grognait. Reito se tenait à une distance respectable et n'osait plus avancer ; la terreur qu'il venait de ressentir l'avait paralysé. Un rayon de lune tombait sur l'immense sépulture de glace, la faisant scintiller de mille feux. Le grondement rageur et peiné du louveteau, protégeant son maître même après son départ vers une autre vie, empêchaient tout bonnement le ninja aux cheveux gris métallique de faire le moindre pas en avant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le groupe de Linkario lui avait intimé cet ordre…

* * *

- Mes amis ! - lança Linkario à la fin du repas, tandis que ses camarades prenaient part à une hilarité totale - Mes amis, écoutez-moi. Darkness mettra sans doute deux mois à récupérer entièrement de sa blessure. Mais à ce stade, même blessé, il est encore trop fort pour vous ; c'est pourquoi nous allons passer un mois à développer nos compétences.

Spirith se releva à cet instant précis. Tout le monde tourna vers lui un regard agacé : pourquoi interrompait-il le discours du sage ?

- Eh bien, désolé mes amis mais, je vais devoir vous laisser ici.

Des exclamations indignées accompagnèrent la déclaration du dragon. Maysa lui lança :

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur toi !

- Sieur dragon - ajouta le volubile Ahonora endressant le menton, indigné - vous me faîtes honte : oseriez-vous abandonner vos camarades à l'aube de l'ultime bataille ?

Pour toute réaction, le puissant guerrier reptilien siffla à la manière d'un serpent. Linkario somma à l'assemblée de se taire et d'écouter ce que Spirith avait à dire.

- J'vous aime bien, les gars, là-dessus y a pas de souci - commença-t-il en se curant les dents à l'aide de ses griffes - Malheureusement pour vous, ma mission est on ne peut plus importante que de sauver un bête royaume. C'est de l'espace-temps tout entier dont il s'agit…

Il tourna les talons et adressa un vague signe d'au revoir par-dessus l'épaule avant de dire :

- Mais on se reverra peut-être… ciao la clique !

Et il se téléporta, quelque part où personne n'aurait pu le suivre. Link frappa du poing contre la table et Leonid poussa un juron.

- On avait bien besoin de ça, grogna le gothique en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

- Ne vous en faites pas mes amis - rassura Linkario - Je savais qu'il nous quitterait, et si je ne l'ai pas empêché de partir, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aurait de toute façon été qu'un fardeau pour la suite des évènements.

Cette déclaration souleva une vague d'étonnement.

- N'était-il pas censé être l'un des plus forts guerriers de notre groupe ? - s'enquit Ahonora, les mains croisées.

- A l'heure actuelle, oui - répondit calmement le sage Pokémon - Mais sa puissance ne pouvait dépasser la limite qui lui était accordée ; autrement dit, à moins d'attendre qu'il recharge RegenZeit, il aurait été inutile, et comme cela lui prend deux mois…

- … c'est exactement le temps nécessaire à Darkness pour retrouver toute sa puissance- acheva Maysa - Mince…

La princesse Zelda acquiesça, et continua le discours à la place du Lucario :

- En revanche, notre puissance à nous peut facilement augmenter. Nous avons convoqué en Hyrule tous les plus puissants maîtres, afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner efficacement pendant cet ultime mois.

Elle tapa des mains et trois personnes surgirent de l'ombre des hautes colonnes de la grande salle. L'une des trois personnes n'était autre que Gregor, le soldat balafré qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt dans la journée.

- Alors comme ça c'est ces p'tits loupiots qu'va falloir que j'bichonne ? - dit-il de sa voix puissante et éraillée.

L'un des autres maîtres était une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds, parsemés de mèches noires, aux yeux verts perçants. Elle revêtait une impressionnante armure de style gothique, de longs protège-poignets et des bottes montantes, renforcées d'épaisses plaques métalliques allant jusqu'aux genoux. Un énorme sabre de deux mètres était attaché dans son dos. Xamy la reconnut aussitôt :

- Amy… - murmura-t-elle.

L'entité sourit, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Quelque chose bouillonna dans l'esprit de Blood, et Ryuji éclata d'un rire réjoui au fond de son crâne.

_« Si je m'attendais à la revoir un jour…_ » souffla-t-il dans un sourire

Le troisième maître était un vieux Goron, dont la peau se craquelait par endroits. Une longue barbe chatoyante lui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux cagneux, et il ne semblait tenir debout que grâce à l'épaisse canne en bois de chêne qu'il tenait vigoureusement de la main droite.

- Bonsoir, sauveurs - dit-il d'une voix calleuse - Je me nomme Vieucaillou. Attention, je ne serai pas un tendre !

Linkario et la princesse sourirent, tandis que le reste du groupe restait partiellement interdit :

- Nous allons faire les groupes d'entraînement - dit alors Gregor de sa voix forte - Ahonora, Link, Leonid, Maysa, avec moi !

Les quatre concernés se levèrent et se mirent instinctivement en rang devant leur nouveau professeur, se retenant à grand peine de se mettre au garde à vous.

- Blood, Xamy, Alidae, Rulian, vous viendrez développer vos talents avec moi - déclara simplement Amy de sa voix suave mais autoritaire.

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent quelques regards furtifs, échangeant quelques paroles avant de se lever et faire face à cette guerrière impressionnante :

- Hey Alidae, j'dois vraiment le faire ?

- Oui Rulian, tu n'y échapperas pas !

- Elémentale de l'air, élémentale de la terre, sage Linkario et princesse Zelda, veuillez venir ici, je vous prie ! - dit Vieucaillou en tapant légèrement le sol de sa canne.

Les quatre derniers guerriers prirent place devant le vieux Goron. Malgré son air sénile, il dégageait une aura particulièrement stimulante.

- Bien ! - s'exclama Amy en posant les mains sur les hanches - L'entraînement commencera demain matin au lever du soleil. Les élèves de Gregor l'attendront dans la cour d'entraînement des soldats d'Hyrule. Au programme : nouvelles bottes secrètes, accroissement de la puissance des armes, et musculation ! Vous aurez également de nouvelles armures qui vous permettront de tenir plus longtemps face aux flammes. Vous serez l'équipe « Courage ».

L'entité se tourna ensuite vers Vieucaillou, tandis que les quatre élèves de Gregor sentaient des gouttes de sueur perler sur leurs fronts, et dit :

- Pour les élèves de Vieucaillou : vous apprendrez à développer la puissance de votre esprit et apprendrez à venir en aide à vos alliés au bon moment ! Vous serez l'équipe « Sagesse ».

Zelda se pencha vers Linkario et murmura :

- Penses-tu réellement que je gagnerai suffisamment d'endurance pour me battre à vos côtés ?

- Bien sûr, princesse, répondit doucement le Lucario. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous avez été merveilleusement courageuse et forte pour nous avoir accompagnés durant ce long périple… je ne me fais plus de soucis pour vous.

La princesse sourit et Linkario lut dans sa tête :

_« Merci. »_

- Pour mon équipe - continua Amy Fukada - vous apprendrez à manier vos puissants pouvoirs et à révéler vos dons cachés. Vous serez l'équipe « Force ».

- Amy, j'ai une question - dit timidement Leonid en levant le doigt sous le regard sévère de Gregor - Euuh… puisque vous, les maîtres, êtes si puissants, viendrez-nous nous aider lors de la bataille finale ?

L'entité sourit aimablement, puis répondit :

- Nous aiderons les gardes d'Hyrule, maintenant fort peu nombreux, à contenir les hordes de monstres aux abords de la ville. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous serez bientôt plus puissants que nous…

* * *

Aquarlequin poussa un hurlement tandis que la matière obscure qui le maintenait hors d'état de nuire lui pompait son énergie vitale. Darkness ricana, et Ganondorf, de retour après avoir mis en place toutes les énigmes et tous les pièges, savourait l'amour de Bianca lui parcourir les veines.

- Alors mon joli, fatigué de faire des blagues ? - demanda l'élémental de feu sur un ton haïssable - Avoue que c'est douloureux, de perdre la part d'amour dont Bianca nous a forgés…

- Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… ton cœur n'est empli que de la haine et de la rage d'un mage noir ! vociféra Aquarlequin, tentant de contenir sa douleur. Et avoue que tu n'as pas besoin de garder Ganondorf dans cette forme coûteuse en amour… c'est uniquement pour le plaisir de me torturer que tu fais cela !

Darkness éclata d'un rire sardonique, enfournant une braise dans sa bouche. Ganondorf répondit à sa place :

- Tu as tout juste, pauvre petit ! Vivre sans mon fragment de Triforce n'est pas si désagréable, après tout, puisque je peux enfin goûter au réconfort de l'affection et de l'amour…

Puis, il éclata à son tour d'un puissant rire sadique. Aquarlequin lui cracha un jet d'eau à la figure, puis rit à son tour. Ce qui lui valut une bonne paire de baffes aromatisées à la magie noire…

_« Dépêchez-vous, les amis… »_


	64. Chapter 62 Arc IV - Funeste héritage

**Chapitre Soixante-Deux : Le funeste héritage, le glas de lendemains qui ne chanteront point**

_( Par Lenia41)_

Ainsi ils devaient s'entraîner... s'entraîner... rien que cela ne manquait pas de faire grincer des dents Rulian. Parce que s'entraîner voulait aussi dire accepter l'autorité d'une personne autre et se plier à ses ordres, ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à faire. Le dernier maître qu'il avait eu, Maître Frederik, il l'avait tué sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pas qu'il fusse cruel dès l'origine, mais pour masquer une vérité que sa comparse ne devait pas encore découvrir sur la vraie nature du pouvoir destructeur qu'ils partageaient, les deux mêmes facettes d'une pièce, l'ombre et la lumière, mais au fond les deux pôles tendaient, domptés par l'homme, tous deux vers le néant et la destruction finale. La lumière n'était pas si pure que cela, comme les ténèbres n'étaient pas aussi malsaines qu'on puisse le penser. L'ombre était franche avec ses utilisateurs, la lumière hypocrite avec les siens. Leurs éléments de leur monde en tout cas. Rendus hypocrites et destructeurs à cause de la perversion de leurs ancêtres, de ceux d'avant leur propre ancien Maître. Si Alidae ne disait rien, se pliait aux nouvelles recommandations, il se doutait qu'elle en ait la moindre conscience. Sinon elle abandonnerait tout comme il le désirait aussi cette carrière d'élémentariste. Ils étaient des utilisateurs maudits par le destin et condamnés à une souffrance éternelle. Si elle pouvait au moins amender la nature de ses pouvoirs en aidant de son mieux ceux qui en avaient besoin... il eut un sourire cynique qui lui valut un regard noir de sa comparse d'infortune et le regard neutre deux deux autres, ce Blood et cette Xamy, dont l'aura était si proche et si différente à la fois de celle supposée les entraîner, cette Amy... était-ce un hasard ou plus que cela ? Il s'en fichait. Lui ne voulait plus se préoccuper des autres, mais d'une seule personne dont le funeste destin était mêlé à sa propre destinée macabre. S'entraîner ? Il avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête, et pas franchement rayonnante ou glorieuse. Mais il s'en fichait tout comme il se fichait royalement des autres. Il devait s'en foutre des autres, où il n'accomplirait pas sa tâche d'aspirant Maître Elémentariste. Il se tâcherait donc bien de rappeler cette règle à la mage élémentaire dont la lumière était la source des pouvoirs... par les armes et la magie au besoin. Mais il se tint sage en apparence, d'un silence inquiétant qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Les premières semaines furent relativement paisibles, chacun adonné à la tâche à laquelle il avait été attribué, entre les groupes "force", "courage" et "sagesse". Aux yeux de Alidae, elle comprenait l'intérêt de l'entrainement pour les autres, mais pour leurs deux cas, elle ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient s'entraîner davantage. Blood et Xamy s'amélioraient effectivement, mais pour eux deux ils semblaient bloqués par une ligne infranchissable. Un des nombreux tabous de leur magie qu'elle se refusait de lever pour la sécurité de leurs camarades. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs... perdre le contrôle... alors que lors d'une des rares pauses accordées elle se promenait en ville seule, ayant préféré se délaisser un moment de la présence de ses compagnons pour méditer sur les paroles de cette "Amy" concernant sa non-progression :

- Vous devez apprendre à faire confiance à vos pouvoirs, à les contrôler et à en comprendre la nature-même. Sans cette responsabilisation et cette assurance, il n'y a aucune chance que vous puissiez progresser !

Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se le permettre ! Elle enviait d'une certaine manière Xamy qui elle pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs sans devoir y poser de ferme restriction, ou Blood qui certes avait un pouvoir impressionnant et terrifiant, mais son sabre gardé en fourreau permettait de contrôler ce surplus de puissance ! Rulian lui-même était plus doué qu'elle, visiblement, comme toujours... devrait-il être l'héritier légitime de ce pouvoir qui avait été séparé entre eux ? Y avait-il une si grande différence entre ce monde-ci et leur monde d'origine ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression alors qu'elle se baladait dans des rues animées et assez joyeuses, colorées. Une vague de mélancolie l'avait assaillie dès leur entrée dans la ville : cela lui rappelait son enfance heureuse avant les "Chevaliers noirs" et les guerres inter-guildes contre les élémentaristes... cela lui donnait étrangement le mal du pays, même d'un pays qui n'était plus le sien à ses yeux... Une cathédrale attira son attention à sa droite, immense et majestueuse, et elle s'approcha d'elle, les yeux des passants rivés sur elle à cause de son accoutrement étranger et sans doute sa présence étrange et dérangeante pour les adeptes de la magie, la capuche sur le visage pour masquer ses traits. Passer en inconnue, comme toujours... elle songea à Blood et son mystère, ses secrets étrangement mêlés à ceux de la contrée, à Xamy et son étrange humanité silencieuse mais chaleureuse en dépit de la glace de sa magie. Des compagnons en or... elle eut un triste sourire.

Elle s'attachait trop vite au groupe, comme le deuil de Kesame et d'Effy lui étaient plus lourds qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, celui d'Effy lui avait rappelé affreusement celui de son cher Maitre de magie. Brûlés... songeuse elle laissa une petite sphère enflammée grésiller entre ses doigts, sous l'œil inquiet des manants, avant de refermer sa main et d'éteindre les flammes. Le feu... son élément protecteur et l'élément qui avait détruit sa vie. Et qui continuait de la lui pourrir à l'heure actuelle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas leur montrer. Ne pas montrer sa fragilité et sa faiblesse, montrer sa fierté et sa puissance. Rien d'autre, pas l'enfant qui pleurait encore dans son coeur. Qui haïssait le destin qu'on lui avait attribué de force... elle ouvrit les portes de l'édifice religieux et fut immédiatement saisie par l'aura pure et sacrée s'y dégageant, emplissant toute l'atmosphère, l'embaumant d'une aura douce et apaisante. Silencieuse comme toujours, elle traversa les rangs des fidèles pour observer une sculpture de trois déités au plafond, gravées dans la pierre, reconnaissant le symbole qu'elle avait vu briller sur Linkario, Link et Ganondorf. Effacé chez Zelda, mais encore présent. La Triforce... un saint Graal comme l'était la source de ses pouvoirs ? Tri partition... comme cela avait été le cas pour Rulian, Maître Frederik et elle ?

_"Vous me manquez, maître... j'ai l'impression de ne guère avancer en entrainement, comparé aux autres dont les progrès sont impressionnants... un mois d'écoulé déjà et je n'ai pas avancée d'un pouce... que puis-je faire ?"_

Mais seul le silence lui répondit... son regard se porta ensuite vers les gravures inscrites sur le mur d'en face. Elle n'en comprenait pas bien la langue, mais elle était sûre et certaine de les avoir déjà vu, ces graphèmes, dans l'un des carnets de voyage de son défunt instructeur... était-il déjà venu sur ces terres en explorateur dans sa jeunesse ? Elle n'en savait rien... mais c'était fortement possible... Il y avait d'autres séries d'écritures qu'une vieille dame, voyant sa perplexité, lui résuma : la légende des guerriers de la triforce, des déesses, de la fondation de leur monde, de l'âge d'or perdu et retrouvé, la légende annexe d'un héros d'ombre oublié... et condamné comme elle à être prisonnier du temps et d'un destin dont il n'avait pas eu envie. Elle le plaignait sincèrement. Et compatissait... vivre était si dur... Elle avait reprit dès le lendemain l'entrainement avec acharnement, tout un autre long mois durant forçant sur ses pouvoirs sans jamais réussir, échouant sans cesser, de plus en plus dégoûtée des progrès de ses compagnons... Sur les nerfs un certain jour, le dernier de leur entrainement, ce fut alors que Rulian eut la oh-combien _Merveilleuse Idée_ de la provoquer, se fichant des indications de leur instructeur du moment, sortant ses lourdes haches d'ombre et d'eau, comme des incarnations d'eau croupie avant de les pointer vers la demoiselle en train de méditer sagement pour essayer de rééquilibrer ses sphères élémentaires et comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle :

- Alidae, j'ai trop attendu ! Je veux ce duel que tu m'avais promis, ici et maintenant ! J'en ai marre que l'on s'enlise ainsi à perdre notre temps !

Agacée, la jeune mage élémentariste ouvrit un oeil sans se remuer davantage, essayant de respecter les impératives de cette "Amy" et d'ignorer la sournoise provocation, ses compagnons semblant ressentir l'orage dans l'air et les regardant, inexpressifs, mais sans doute lassés de ces éternelles disputes entre les deux mages élémentaires, et elle répondit d'une voix lasse et neutre :

- Rien de ce que l'on fait ne sert à rien, abruti. On doit s'entraîner et suivre les instructions données, d'accord ? Alors ferme ton clapet et laisse moi me renforcer de mon côté... tu n'as pas des exercices à faire au lieu de perdre du précieux temps avec tes jérémiades ?

Et sans prévenir, Rulian la chargea alors qu'elle était désarmée et qu'elle ne cillait pas, mais Xamy intervint en levant un bouclier de glace amélioré pour assurer sa protection alors que Blood s'approchait de son côté, ils voulaient sans doute que cela cesse avant de virer au aigre mais Alidae fut immédiatement debout et posa une main apaisante et reconnaissante sur la simili pour l'inviter à baisser sa magie alors que le mage noir reculait, faisant arrêter Blood d'un geste de main :

- Laissez, mes bons amis. Il veut une correction ? Très bien, je vais la lui donner. Puis une promesse est une promesse... alors autant que cela tombe maintenant que contre Darkness. Puis il faut achever cette dispute vieille de plusieurs siècles...

Elle appréciait réellement la simili et sa réaction, mais sa fierté blessée ordonnait d'outrepasser les recommandations de leur responsable momentanément absente de quelques minutes pour parler de quelque chose d'urgent avec un autre responsable, Xamy tourna ses yeux de plus en plus sujets aux émotions et vivants en soufflant :

- Mais Amy interdit que nos entraînements tournent en combats réels...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me justifierais au besoin ! N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, cette enflure doit être remise à sa place... tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? Laissez... j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. J'avais oublié que le Chevalier Noir était un de mes contrats les plus urgents. Et moi l'un des siens.

Pour leur faire comprendre ses intentions, elle dégaina ses deux lames, fait rare, l'Épée Irisée flamboyante sous le soleil d'un chaud après-midi et celle de Lumière scintillante de détermination, faisant reculer ses deux comparses avec ces dernières sans les blesser, un feu bleu dangereusement déterminé et outré brûlant au coeur des prunelles d'un bleu glacé. Histoire de savoir si ses acquis étaient si minimes que cela sous cet entraînement intensif. Rulian eut l'air satisfait alors que l'air ambiant vibrait de magies pures et oxymoriques, jumelles mais contrastées, brûlantes d'envie de se déchiqueter mutuellement. D'une tension brûlante et givrante à la fois.

Les deux guerriers élémentaires, comme sur un même accord, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages que l'on aurait maintenant en cage trop longtemps. Leurs magies s'annulaient mutuellement, mais causaient bien des dégâts extérieurs, heureusement que les zones d'entraînement étaient protégées par magie ! Déterminés, les deux partis, à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient, se relevaient immédiatement pour repartir de plus belle au combat, enchainant les sorts simples les uns après les autres, puis les doubles-combinaisons élémentaires, jusqu'à glisser dans la triple combinaison, les deux autres niveaux leur étant inaccessible pour l'heure à eux-seuls s'ils n'agissaient pas de concert et risquaient leurs vies. Le raffut qu'ils provoquaient dut alerter leur surveillante qui essaya de les arrêter, mais nulle voix, nulle personne et nulle magie ne pouvaient percer le bouclier noir établit par Rulian, le même dont il s'était servi à leur première rencontre dans le temple de l'eau.

Lui était plutôt content, la bataille était à son avantage, car elle durait et il se savait plus résistant et plus endurant que sa fougueuse Némésis de lumière, plus puissante que lui mais pas sur la durée. Il avait évolué des meurtres qu'il avait pu faire, le meurtre du maitre avait accrut ses pouvoirs alors que Ali était encore limitée par son ignorance de la réalité de leur magie et par ses codes moraux. Elle était limitée, enchainée par ses convictions alors que lui était libre comme l'air et c'est ce qui ferait qu'il serait l'héritier. Il en était persuadé, et c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ne pas tuer Ali tout de suite. Il voulait la voir à son meilleur niveau avant de la tuer. Ce ne serait que plus jouissif. Il la tuerait et la torturerait dès qu'elle sera débarrassée de cet groupe gênant qui contrariait ses projets et protégeait la demoiselle comme l'une d'entre eux. Il la jalousait profondément. La haïssait pour cela. Il voulait la tuer pour cela aussi. Jouer avec elle puis s'en emparer et la tuer. Oui. Il ferait ainsi.

Alidae commençait à peiner drôlement, réduite à économiser son énergie et à esquiver et parer de ses deux lames sorties, obligée d'utiliser sa magie au maximum même sur de faibles sorts pour tenir le rythme, quand elle parvint à repousser son adversaire et lui fit face, déterminée. Plus de choix possible. Concentrant sa magie, elle posa sa main au sol alors que le sceau élémentaire apparaissait sous elle. Elle devenait sérieuse. Elle commença à incanter le sort d'invocation de Vensi, son compagnon spirituel et catalyseur de magie de haut niveau, quand Rulian eut un sourire sadique et lança d'une voix claquante tout en invoquant pour la première fois son propre compagnon des ténèbres :

- Je t'attendais au tournant ! Tu es tombée dans mon piège, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire, Fern ! Lilith, réponds à mon appel et prouvons lui qui sont les plus forts ici !

Il y eut un rire perçant et hystérique qui emplit le lieu alors que Alidae blêmit visiblement. Oh non. Pas _Elle_. Le sceau noir de Rulian apparut et fit naître de lui des tentacules de magie noire qui vint bloquer et "geler" son propre sceau élémentaire, ternissant son doré et son éclat et paralysant la demoiselle qui se tint dans une posture affreuse de tétanie douloureuse, alors que jaillit des ténèbres deux paires d'ailes démoniaques puis une démone dans toute sa splendeur, une succube magnifique, des cheveux roux flamboyants et longs, une peau pâle, et des yeux d'un bleu encore plus froid et mauvais que celui de la jeune mage, qui murmura entre ses lèvres givrées par l'aura glacée et mauvaise de l'apparition :

- Lilith... la première femme trompée par les sorciers... la reine des démons d'outre tombe... cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ton affreuse aura et ton haleine puante, espèce de femme pervertie ! La même qui a signé la perte de mon frère d'apprentissage !

_"Bigre, il devient sérieux là ! Il veut vraiment ma peau ! Mais je ne dois pas laisser tomber mes alliés... non... mes amis ! Mes très chers amis ! Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre !"_

Sa main se resserra sur son épée des flammes, et elle chargea tout en sachant très bien qu'elle avait peu de chances de toucher ses adversaires, torturée aussi par les hennissements furieux et emplis de douleur de son propre compagnon piégé dans l'espace-temps par la magie sombre de son ennemi de toujours. Il lui faisait mal... Vensi lui faisait mal ! La colère grimpait de plus en plus en elle, mais elle gardait encore le contrôle, même sur des sorts où elle perdait la main d'ordinaire. Déterminée. Furieuse. Mais aveuglée qu'elle était, elle put esquiver les haches noires adverses, mais oublia une autre capacité de Lilith : la Flèche Noire... la flèche du feu noir... Xamy elle vit le danger et voulut la prévenir, mais ne fut pas entendu alors que la flèche déchira le dos de la magicienne qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, repoussée également par le bouclier de glace de son ennemi. Sa glace et ses ténèbres étouffaient sa lumière et le feu de ses armes ! Elle tomba à genoux lentement, essayant de résister pour rester debout et se relever, une lame fichée dans le sol sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et l'autre tombée au sol, alors que Rulian s'approchait lentement d'elle, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur alors que Lilith se glissa derrière la mage et tira de force un Vensi aussi affaiblit et blessé que sa propriétaire, bridé par des liens de ténèbres, fermement tenu par la démone alors qu'il essayait de se cabrer en dépit de ses ailes atrophiées, mais fut plaqué au sol et maintenu ainsi, ce qui augmenta la douleur d'Ali. Les paroles de Rulian touchèrent ses oreilles alors que ses yeux se ternissant restaient fichés avec obstination dans ceux du mage noir qui chantonnait d'un air fou et joyeux :

- J'ai **ga-gné** ! Et tu es impuissante là, sans tes alliés **pré-fé-rés** ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? Hum... tu as une idée, Lilith ? Voyons... ah oui, t'achever ! Que pense tu d'une bonne décapitation, hein Ali ? Je le ferais proprement, promis. Tu ne souffriras pas longtemps... tu sais ? Hein ? Que pour atteindre notre but il ne devra rester qu'un de nous deux ? J'ai tué de manière tout à fait consciente notre maître je l'ai torturé et dévoré du même feu noir. L'un devra mourir pour renforcer l'autre. Se tuer pour s'approprier la magie de l'autre. Tu savais pas que c'était l'essence de notre magie séparée ?

Alidae avait peur. Peur pour ses alliés. Rulian avait perdu la tête, sans doute trop influencé par les vapes négatives de Darkness et de Ganondorf cumulées, déjà très instable à l'origine. Alors que les autres compagnons, sentant le vent tourner, s'efforçaient de briser la barrière négative de Rulian, aidés par Amy, Rulian ricana et mêla ses deux haches en une seule, immense et lourde, alors qu'Ali blêmissait de honte et de rage mêlées, songeant en essayant de se débattre de la magie noire :

_"Je ne veux pas perdre ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant !_"

La hache fondait droit sur sa nuque alors qu'elle paniquait totalement, se concentrant jusque dans le fond de son coeur, criant mentalement de terreur pure si rarement attendue, cherchant à atteindre l'esprit de son défunt mentor errant sans doute quelque part :

_"Maître ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! Je suis perdue sans votre aide ! Maître !"_

Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que la hache s'abattait sur sa cible, avec un hennissement terrifié de Vensi qui commençait à disparaître de nouveau. Il y eu un long silence, beaucoup de brume noire, un ricanement fou et mauvais de Rulian avant qu'il ne se meut en cri de rage et de surprise. La hache n'avait percé que dans le vide. Surprise, Xamy, le coeur étrangement battant d'une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien, chercha le cadavre de la mage avant de se figer, alors que Amy s'acharnait sur la barrière tout en disant :

- Il faut les arrêter. Maintenant. Aidez moi à briser cette barrière, elle est affaiblie par sa distraction !

Alidae se tenait debout, détruisant la flèche noire dans un feu doré intense. Les yeux totalement blancs et emplis de rage, ses deux lames dans les mains, neutre, inexpressive sinon de colère pure qui ne semblait ne pas être que la sienne. Comme si elle était possédée... une étrange présence l'entourait et se glissait dans la sienne, beaucoup plus terrifiante encore que celle de la jeune mage. Elle leva lentement ses lames alors que Rulian fonçait vers elle, posant la lame de feu contre celle de lumière, fermant les yeux alors que le sceau se dégageait des liens noirs et enflammaient le compagnon de Rulian, aussitôt chargé par le pégase de Alidae, soufflant d'une voix n'étant plus vraiment la sienne, beaucoup plus grave, profonde, âgée et masculine des propos de langage ancien, des runes anciennes se gravant sur les deux lames alors que le sceau repoussa Rulian d'une violente bourrasque.

Puis une intense lumière aveugla un moment les autres spectateurs, tandis que les sphères élémentaires dansaient autour de la mage dans l'ordre où elles étaient agencées sur l'étoile élémentaire, celles du feu et de la lumière, se figeant en l'air alors que des liens d'or se tissaient entre deux nouvelles sphères, la première d'un brun foncé venant se glisser en bas et la seconde d'un gris très doux tout en haut, complétant un peu plus l'étoile des éléments, la terre et l'air venant prêter leurs forces pour une obscure raison. Les deux lames sacrifiées se fondirent en une seule, une très lourde épée à la lame brune, épaisse et affûtée, avec une garde qui pourrait paraître trop lourde pour la jeune mage, sobre mais puissante. On eut cru qu'elle allait se blesser en lâchant la pesante lame. Mais non, elle la garda fermement, prenant une posture de défense à deux mains plus agressive et brutale que son style de combat habituel. Elle ne souriait pas. Non. Elle attendait froidement et posément son adversaire, et ne combattait pas comme dans son habitude qui aurait été de se jeter sur l'ennemi sans plus attendre. C'est alors qu'elle reprit partiellement conscience de la situation, ses yeux virant de nouveau au bleu posé, s'exclamant stupéfaite entre ses lèvres serrées :

- Heu... je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne contrôle rien ? Ah si... mais cette arme... ah... d'accord, les questions attendront la fin de la leçon... compris, Maître.

Étonnée par son ton banal alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, elle sentit une présence qui la guidait comme un marionnettiste et lui prêtait sa force. Moins spirituelle que la sienne, beaucoup plus brutale et moins sur les effets. Une magie inverse à la sienne. Un temps inquiète par la vitesse de Rulian, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser que déjà ses bras et tout son corps agissaient pour elle, sans l'appui de sa volonté et paraient sans trop de mal l'assaut, bien que ses os tremblaient du choc violent des lames. Elle fit confiance finalement à cette présence si familière, si rassurante... elle remonta lentement sur les doubles haches de Rulian, les lames glissant lentement, avant que d'un puissant estoc qui n'était pas du tout le sien et dont elle n'aurait jamais été capable en situation normale repoussa brutalement les deux haches, faisant reculer le mage noir, et enchaîna sans même y penser, fichant la lame dans la terre tout en incantant un tout nouveau sort en double combinaison, les deux nouvelles sphères se combinant rapidement, avant de conclure en déchargeant sa mana :

- **_Howl of the forgotten beast of earth and wind !_**

L'épée vibra intensément, comme si elle puisait dans les ressources offertes par les deux sphères conjointes, avant qu'une espèce d'apparition de terre soulevée dans les airs en forme de dragon des temps anciens ne prenne forme, hurlant d'un air mauvais, tandis que Alidae reprenait l'épée et chargeait Rulian, sans réfléchir, en mode berserker si inhabituel de sa stratégie habituelle, soutenue par l'apparition de terre, avant l'apparition ne tue l'alliée spirituelle de Rulian d'une morsure dans la poitrine et qu'elle parvienne, alors que sa Némésis esquivait son corps mortel, à lui en trancher un bras au moins, sans la moindre pitié ou le moindre remord. Impassible au hurlement de douleur du mage noir. Insensible au sang qu'il perdait de sa blessure qu'il essayait de cautériser avec la magie noire. Implacable alors qu'elle continuait ses coups, menée par une rancoeur qui n'était pas la sienne :

_"Depuis quand je me comporte ainsi ? Ah je suis possédée ! Moi je me suis faite possédée ? L'horreur ! Il faut que j'arrête ce carnage ! Je ne veux pas finir en tueuse tortionnaire moi ! Reprendre la main, reprendre, vite... reprendre la main !"_

Vensi, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se balancer de nouveau avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs, hennit brutalement pour la rappeler à l'ordre avant de se fondre en elle, apportant sa présence pour lutter contre la présence aidante mais dépassée par sa propre colère. Une colère jupitérienne... quand avait-elle connu quelqu'un avec une pareille colère ? Alors que Rulian s'enfuyait on ne sait où tout en jurant sa haine et sa douleur, le bouclier se brisant enfin, Alidae sembla réussir à détacher l'âme d'elle même, main toujours sur la garde de l'immense épée, et fut stupéfaite alors que le fantôme se précisait, beaucoup plus paisible qu'avant, légèrement souriant malgré l'air sévère et désolé. Ces traits secs et burinés, ces aura et apparence imposantes... ces cheveux grisonnants rapidement... ces yeux... ces... choquée elle recula un peu, demanda d'une toute petite voix horrifiée et surprise ne lui ressembla pas, sans sa confiance habituelle :

- M... Maître ? C'est vous ? Je...

Il lui fit signe de ne pas poursuivre et la regarda intensément sans la moindre la parole, la pétrifiant sur place d'un regard d'acier de reproche. Un lourd et double reproche : celui d'avoir tué pour chercher à le venger, et celui de s'être laissée dupé par Rulian. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse. Oui j'ai bien dis honteuse, aussi surprenant que cela ne puisse paraître. Mais il eut un léger sourire qui montra qu'il était quand même fier de son avancée et d'elle. Puis alors qu'il s'estompait elle chercha à saisir son bras, inquiète :

- Attendez, ne me laissez pas toute seule, je vous en prie ! Attendez !

_"Tu n'es pas seule. Et je ne te quitterais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Aussi dur que sera le chemin, je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Alidae. Mon unique et seule héritière légitime. Aide ces gens qui ont besoin de ta force et arrête Rulian. Arrête le à temps dans sa folie."_

Elle avait entendu ces pensées raisonner dans son esprit alors que l'esprit de son mentor s'estompait totalement. Fait étrange, elle pleurait tout en étant heureuse. Elle regarda l'épée lourde avec mélancolie tout en murmurant, la levant au ciel :

- Merci Maître... de votre aide et de votre confiance. Je ne gaspillerais pas votre savoir et vos forces... je prendrais soin de Ragnarök je vous le promets. Je ne vous décevrais pas plus que mes nouveaux amis. Soyez en paix...

C'est alors qu'elle constata tout le désordre et le regard sévère de Amy, alors que la gigantesque épée se fendait de nouveau en Luxa et l'Épée Irisée, qu'elle remit au fourreau, très fatiguée. Elle eut un léger sourire désolé et s'avança dignement et humblement à la fois, une voix posée et beaucoup plus en paix que jamais aux lèvres :

- Désolée d'avoir désobéi, Amy... je ne le referais plus. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses de cet incident. Je ne pensais pas que Rulian irait aussi loin et que...

Elle se prit une sévère remontrance de la part de Amy, qu'elle avait non seulement dépassé les règles mais aussi non réalisé le but de l'exercice qui était de contrôler ses pouvoir, pas seulement de les révéler, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait. Elle rit légèrement d'un air gêné, tout en promettant de redoubler d'efforts. Elle eut un sourire reconnaissant envers Xamy et Blood pour leur première réaction, tout en se soignant elle-même lentement, mais elle songea alors que le soleil allait doucement vers son couchant :

_"Irais-je donc vers le crépuscule de ma longue errance avec cette quête ? Mettrais-je fin au cycle de sang qui ternit notre magie ? Je n'en sais rien... mais si en effet ma vie va vers son terme au moins... je veux... en profiter avec __**eux**__. Me donner à fond. Que si c'est la dernière missive que je remplirais qu'elle ne soit pas que de meurtre et de vengeance... mais de protection et d'aider à un monde meilleur. Mes amis... je vais essayer de me sublimer avec vous. Mes amis... Rulian ne vous compliquera pas la vie, je serais là pour le contrer. Je serais là pour vous aider, jusqu'à la fin. Vous avez raison, Maître... je ne suis plus seule maintenant..."_


	65. Chapter 63 Arc IV - Humour Flash-Back

_Hello_ _tout le monde ! Comme vous vous serez rendus compte, nous entrons avec cet Arc IV dans un arc d'entraînement et de focalisation sur les personnages, leur évolution et leurs caractères. Il est assez important pour la suite, pour le dernier et cinquième Arc, une pause dans l'intrigue, mais nécessaire._

_De même, les chapitres de cet Arc ont cette particularité d'être une "pause" narrative. Ils se déroulent sur la même période de deux mois, d'entraînements, et presque en même temps. Un peu de calme avant la tempête !_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : L'humour flash-back de Ryuji **_(Par Démon)_

_ Avis aux habitants de la cité d'Hyrule_

_ Suite à de nombreuses révélations ayant survenu lors de récents événements, la police d'Hyrule est enfin capable de faire la lumière sur l'origine des crimes odieux qui ont été perpétrés dix ans plus tôt._  
_Comme vous le savez, lors de cette nuit affreuse, trente-cinq personnes ont péri dans des circonstances mystérieuses ; un démon semblait les avoir impitoyablement lacérées jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ces meurtres perfides furent attribués à un jeune garçon aux yeux aussi rouges que le sang, nommé Ryan Rinstar. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était fort peu probable qu'un enfant ait pu commettre de telles atrocités, et pourtant, de nombreux témoignages avaient rapporté avoir vu l'enfant se battre d'égal à égal avec l'ancien chef de la Police, Irvin Rivera. L'enfant, après une lutte acharnée, dut prendre la fuite. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en mesure de vous dire toute la vérité. L'assassin de ces trente-cinq personnes n'est pas celui que nous recherchions depuis dix ans. Ryan Rinstar n'est pas responsable de cette tuerie, bien au contraire : il a essayé de l'empêcher. Le véritable tueur n'est autre qu'Irvin Rivera, chef de la police d'Hyrule. Ses desseins étaient clairs : se créer une image de martyr en tuant une grande partie de ses proches, puis accuser quelqu'un d'autre de ce crime. Enfin, traquer le prétendu assassin et monter en grade une fois ce dernier sous les verrous._ _Irvin Rivera a été capturé et placé dans la plus profonde et la plus obscure des prisons, où il sera incarcéré à vie. Tous les chefs d'accusations ont été retirés de Ryan Rinstar, à qui le royaume présente ses plus plates excuses. Respectons une minute de silence en mémoire aux victimes de notre négligence. Gregor, nouveau chef de la police d'Hyrule_

Blood parcourait ces lignes de son regard écarlate. Quelques personnes s'étaient regroupées devant l'affiche, placardée en centaines d'exemplaires un peu partout dans la ville.

- Quel monstre…

- J'espère qu'il souffrira pour le restant de ses jours !

- Ce pauvre garçon a dû s'exiler pendant tellement d'années, à cause d'Irvin…

- Quand je pense qu'on avait confiance en lui.

Blood se retourna et bouscula maladroitement quelques personnes au passage. Dans sa tête, Ryuji riait aux éclats. Plutôt que de supporter les rumeurs de la foule et l'hilarité malsaine de son compagnon mental, le chasseur de primes décida de se rendre au lieu d'entraînement indiqué par Amy.  
Quand il rentra dans l'immense salle aux hautes colonnades, il s'aperçut que Xamy et Amy se livraient un duel acharné, sous les yeux impressionnés d'Alidae et Rulian. Des éclats de glace virevoltaient un peu partout, tandis que l'immense sabre d'Amy pourfendait les airs à une vitesse époustouflante.

- Tu peux le faire ! - lança soudain l'entité, d'une voix puissante.

Elle s'immobilisa au sol et attendit l'attaque de Xamy, flottant toujours dans les airs grâce à de magnifiques ailes de glace. La simili brisa son shuriken de Winter Ice géant et joignit les deux mains. Celles-ci se mirent à briller intensément. Puis, elle les ramena vers sa poitrine en disant :

- _**Winter Ice Beam…**_

Un puissant rayon gelé fusa de ses doigts et vint se fracasser contre l'armure gothique d'Amy. Après quelques secondes, le rayon disparut et Xamy se posa au sol. Un rire joyeux résonna parmi la brume qui enveloppait désormais l'entité.

- Beau travail, vraiment, très beau travail, Xamy - se réjouit Amy en dégageant le brouillard d'un revers de la main - Tu peux aller te reposer.

La simili acquiesça légèrement, puis sortit de la salle par la porte où Blood venait tout juste d'entrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, et le chasseur de primes put remarquer à quel point la présence d'Amy semblait lui être bénéfique.

- Bon, à nous ! - lança fougueusement Amy, arrachant Blood à ses pensées - Je vais commencer par vérifier quelle est l'étendue de ta puissance physique. Frappe-moi le plus fort que tu peux.

Elle avait les mains croisées dans le dos. Alidae regardait ce spectacle avec attention, tandis que Rulian se curait le nez et affichait un air blasé.

_« Elle va vite en besogne, hein ? Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. »_ dit Ryuji

Soudain, le chasseur de primes bondit et prit son fourreau à deux mains. Au lieu de foncer directement sur l'entité, il se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que les spectateurs ne distinguent plus de lui qu'un tourbillon rouge et or. Amy sourit et se mit en posture de combat, sans toucher à son arme. Blood apporta alors une variante à la Blood Tornado, se mettant à sauter par-dessus son adversaire en accroissant la vitesse, le rendant ainsi impossible à repérer. Lorsqu'il sentit avoir pris assez de vitesse, il se mit à distribuer des centaines de coups dans le vide pour s'échauffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, Amy se retrouva piégée dans une violente tornade, provoquée par les tournoiements incessants de son élève ; mais au lieu de se faire éjecter, comme Darkness lors du tout premier affrontement, elle restait fermement campée sur ses jambes. Blood allait lancer son meilleur coup au corps à corps, qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne : le Red Fang Slash. Il stoppa sa course d'un seul coup et concentra tout son élan dans un bond frontal vers Amy ; son fourreau fumait en raison du frottement. Le torse de l'entité était parfaitement aligné avec l'arme du chasseur de primes. Il attendit le tout dernier moment, quand il n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres d'Amy, pour lui porter le surpuissant coup d'estoc. Le choc entre l'armure et le fourreau ne fit aucun bruit, mais l'entité fut projetée à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal, le sol se craquelant sous ses pieds, puis glissa en creusant de profondes traînées avant de se cogner violemment le dos contre le mur. Alidae écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'elle dut utiliser ses doigts pour refermer ses paupières. Rulian resta figé dans une posture grotesque, s'apprêtant à éjecter sa crotte de nez d'une pichenette.  
Amy porta une main à sa tête, et s'extirpa du mur dans lequel elle avait été encastrée. Blood replaça son fourreau dans le dos et attendit une réaction de la part de son professeur.

- C'était une bonne attaque - confia Amy en se dirigeant vers son élève - Mon armure a cependant bien encaissé le choc. C'était vraiment ton meilleur coup au corps à corps ?

Blood haussa les épaules. Amy posa les mains sur les hanches et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Bon, ça peut s'améliorer… je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble un coup puissant.

Blood contracta tous ses muscles et attendit. Amy sourit puis serra son poing droit. Elle marcha jusqu'à son élève et, sans élan, lui donna un coup dans les abdominaux. Le ventre du chasseur de primes éclata littéralement, du sang jaillissant de profondes plaies dans son dos. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_« Ahlala, je la reconnais bien là… Pas trop d'bobo mon p'tit ? »_ ricana Ryuji

Blood regarda le profond trou dans son manteau, ainsi que le bleu effrayant qui se formait sur son ventre. Toute l'énergie du coup lui avait traversé le corps de part en part, comme une vague détruisant tout sur son passage. La blessure étant sévère, même pour quelqu'un comme Blood, deux Leuphorie furent appelées pour le soigner à coup d'œuf-coque. Il fut remis d'aplomb en un rien de temps.

- Bon, voyons si tu as compris, jeune bretteur ! - tonna l'entité en prenant la même posture qu'au début du cours - Essaye de m'infliger des dommages avec la même attaque que la dernière fois, en passant outre mon armure.

Blood, qui avait cette fois enlevé son long manteau, prit de nouveau son sabre à deux mains.

_« Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu fasses comme si tu voulais la tuer. Au lieu de canaliser l'énergie du coup dans le point d'impact, fais comme si tu voulais qu'elle la traverse. »_ expliqua Ryuji

Le chasseur de primes recommença son attaque, exactement de la même manière que la première fois. Mais au dernier instant, au lieu de canaliser la force au bout de son fourreau, il la répandit dans toute la structure de l'arme. L'effet produit fut similaire à celui du coup de poing d'Amy : l'armure ne servit à rien, tout comme les abdominaux, ou n'importe quelle protection. La vague du coup traversa le torse d'Amy de part en part, lui ruinant les organes internes et faisant une plaie ouverte dans son dos. Elle sourit tandis que ses blessures guérissaient instantanément.

- Je vois qu'on n'a pas besoin de te dire les choses deux fois pour que tu les comprennes. Passons maintenant à ta puissance magique… tu n'y es pas très familier, n'ayant obtenu ce pouvoir que très récemment, c'est pourquoi je suis particulièrement curieuse.

Les deux guerriers prirent le temps de se positionner à nouveau, face à face, séparés d'une dizaine de mètres. Amy inclina la tête, indiquant à Blood qu'il pouvait commencer. Il décida de canaliser la puissance de la Holy Flame au creux de sa main, avant de la relâcher sous forme de puissant rayon. L'entité ne fit rien, et l'attaque non plus ne lui fit rien. Changement de tactique : Blood décida de canaliser les flammes dorées dans son fourreau, puis de trancher dans le vide pour propulser une lame de Holy Flame. Amy dévia l'attaque d'une main, et elle finit sa course à deux centimètres de Rulian, qui sentit une goutte perler sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu dois utiliser ce pouvoir - dit sèchement Amy - mais bon, là pour le coup, si tu avais réussi aussi vite tu m'aurais inquiétée. Essaie plutôt de faire comme si tu voulais t'en débarrasser.

Blood regarda son poing enflammé, haussa les épaules, puis jeta la flamme au sol dédaigneusement. Un cratère se forma à l'impact. Vaguement surpris, le chasseur de primes créa une nouvelle boule de feu dorée, entre ses deux mains cette fois, puis la balança sur Amy comme on passerait une balle. Une effroyable explosion survint, précipitant tout le monde à terre, sauf l'entité. Elle s'épousseta négligemment puis déclara :

- Ok, maintenant que j'ai visualisé ton niveau de base en puissance physique et magique, on va pouvoir s'y mettre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'entrainement avait commencé. Les pouvoirs de Blood augmentaient d'une manière effrayante, obligeant le groupe à changer de terrain d'entraînement -seule la plaine d'Hyrule était assez vaste, désormais, pour tenir le coup lors des séances. Xamy faisait également beaucoup de progrès, mais Rulian et Alidae semblaient un peu à la traîne, ce qui n'inquiétait pourtant pas Amy qui maintenait que le groupe serait bientôt près dans sa globalité. Quelque chose chiffonnait cependant le jeune homme blond : ils n'avaient encore eu aucune nouvelle des autres groupes, et c'était à peine s'il croisait Maysa ou Leonid dans la ville, en train de faire les boutiques. Pourquoi ce confinement ? Au bout de la troisième semaine, Amy décida d'innover : Blood ne s'entraînerait plus avec elle, mais avec…

- Ryuji ? - s'exclama Alidae, quand l'entité expliqua la situation aux membres du groupe « Force » - J'ai peur de ne pas bien tout comprendre… ne sommes-nous pas censés éviter son retour ?

- Bien sûr que si - expliqua Amy - Mais j'ai appris tout ce que je savais à Blood. Désormais, seul un mage noir comme Ryuji pourrait l'aider à se surpasser. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, ajouta l'entité en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Ryuji _fait partie_ de Blood.

- Comment comptes-tu l'empêcher de s'enfuir… ? questionna Xamy en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa bienfaitrice.

Amy sourit. Ryuji également, quelque part dans le crâne du chasseur de primes.

_« Ha ! Se servir de moi, on peut dire qu'elle a du cran… »_

Pour l'occasion, le groupe s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément dans les plaines. Rulian semblait tout à fait excité à l'idée d'enfin voir ce puissant mage noir, dont il avait tant entendu parler, en action. Alidae ne cachait pas son anxiété, même si elle avait confiance en son professeur. Quant à Xamy, elle conservait son calme glacial. Amy intima l'ordre à ses trois élèves de s'éloigner d'environ cinquante mètres. Puis, elle créa un gigantesque globe protecteur autour d'elle et Blood, rendant toute évasion impossible, même par la voie souterraine. Le volume à l'intérieur était cependant largement suffisant pour caser un million de personnes, laissant présager l'intensité des combats à venir…

- Tu peux dégainer ton sabre - assura Amy à l'adresse de Blood.

Le chasseur de primes hésita un instant. Puis il saisit son sabre, et retira le fourreau. Un flash aveuglant, un tremblement de terre, puis de la poussière. Amy se sentit un peu mal à l'aise quand un rire ravi surgit de la fumée qui lui faisait face.

- Aaaaah… même si ce n'est que pour la durée d'un entraînement, ça fait du bien de se dérouiller un peu les articulations !

La fumée se dissipa, révélant un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtain foncé en broussaille, d'épaisses lunettes noires rectangulaires sur le nez, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Le long manteau rouge de Blood était maintenant devenu noir, et ses tennis avaient été remplacées par des bottes militaires, renforcées par de petites plaques métalliques. Le sabre de Blood sur l'épaule, il fit quelques pas en direction d'Amy, puis lui fit la bise en disant :

- Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps ! Comment tu vas ?

- Merveilleusement bien - répondit Amy en le baffant aussi fort qu'elle put.

Ryuji valdingua à l'autre bout du globe tandis qu'un Blood légèrement étonné apparut à l'endroit précis où le mage noir s'était pris la beigne.

- Voilà, grâce à ce sort, je peux séparer deux âmes d'un même corps - dit simplement l'entité en faisant sauter le sabre des mains de Ryuji, à distance - Tiens, reprends ton arme.

Le chasseur de primes mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis s'empara finalement de son sabre, qu'il tenait entièrement dégainé pour la première fois. Le mage noir se redressa en se frottant la tête, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes.

- Hey, c'est pas une manière de traiter les vieux amis ! - ronchonna-t-il en se téléportant à côté d'Amy.

- Nous n'avons jamais été amis, Ryuji - lança l'entité dans un sourire - Seulement rivaux.

- Baaah, c'est pareil - grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules - Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes sur moi pour entraîner le mioche, c'est ça ?

Amy se contenta de hocher la tête de bas en haut, ignorant totalement le fait que son interlocuteur pointait un pouce dédaigneux par-dessus son épaule pour désigner Blood. Ryuji sourit puis déclara :

- D'acc, mais d'abord, un p'tit duel…

Amy le baffa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Pas le temps - dit-elle.

- Allez, en place, freluquet ! - gronda Ryuji en créant deux sabres noirs dans ses mains - Regarde comment on utilise le chaos sombre !

Avant que Blood ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Ryuji lui avait déjà cogné le crâne avec le pommeau d'une de ses armes. Il fut projeté au sol, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Sans même avoir eu le temps de se relever, le mage noir, impitoyable, le prit par le col et le jeta haut dans les airs, frôlant la partie supérieure du globe protecteur.

**_- Atomic Flash !_**

Une décharge d'énergie noire fusa de la pointe de l'épée de Ryuji après le cri de celui-ci ; Blood le dissipa à l'aide d'une vague de Holy Flame. Il riposta en chargeant une Blood Tornado dans les airs, puis en fusant sur son adversaire avec le Red Fang Slash, pour la première fois sabre dégainé. Mais le mage noir, au lieu d'esquiver, sourit et se contenta de parer le coup avec la pointe de sa propre épée. Le Red Fang Slash fut réexpédié à l'envoyeur, et le chasseur de primes dut lâcher son katana pour éviter de prendre des dommages. Le sabre fusa jusqu'au bord du globe, ricocha sans un bruit, puis tournoya jusqu'au sol sec où il alla se planter, une centaine de mètres derrière les combattants. Ryuji éclata de rire, puis se mit à lacérer le corps de son opposant, dans sa cruauté naturelle et incontrôlable. C'est à cet instant qu'Amy et les trois autres élèves se rendirent compte des progrès de Blood : il parvenait à esquiver chaque coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Dans le feu de l'action, il en profita même pour asséner un puissant coup de pied retourné au sommet du crâne de Ryuji.  
Ce dernier fléchit une jambe, inclinant ses épaules, et ce fut la droite qui prit le coup à la place de sa tête. Le talon de Blood rebondit et le mage noir profita de cet instant de déconcentration adverse pour lui transpercer le dos et l'estomac. Ainsi pris en sandwich par les deux sabres, Blood ne pouvait se libérer. Ryuji fronça les sourcils, toujours tout sourire, puis dit :

_**- Carrousel !**_

Il se mit à tourner ses sabres de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur du corps de Blood, qui se crispa légèrement sous la douleur, puis les retira d'un seul coup. Le chasseur de primes fut projeté en tournoyant jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était planté son katana. Constatant l'ampleur de ses blessures, il décida de cautériser ses plaies avec la Holy Flame, comme Amy le lui avait enseigné quelques jours auparavant. Contrairement à une flamme normale, qui aurait brûlé les tissus, celle-ci les réparait, grâce à la part de magie blanche qui la constituait. Ryuji ouvrit des yeux ronds et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le professeur avant de lui dire sur un ton de reproche :

- Tu l'as trop gâté.

Amy se contenta de sourire et de placer un index devant sa bouche muette. Ryuji marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que Blood se précipitait déjà vers lui pour le nouvel assaut.

- Bon alors, tête de nœud, n'oublie pas de libérer ton chaos sombre quand tu le sentiras nécessaire.

Le chasseur de primes ne se fit pas prier et chargea la Holy Flame dans la lame de son sabre, avant de la propulser sur son adversaire d'un geste négligeant. Ryuji plaça ses sabres en croix et se prépara à encaisser le coup ; malheureusement pour lui, l'attaque se révéla suffisamment dévastatrice pour les briser tous les deux. Légèrement surpris, il ne remarqua pas le pied que Blood lui expédia dans la figure, et valdingua sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se restabiliser.

- Bizarre, je ne pensais pas que tu avais développé ton pouvoir de cette manière… j'étais dans ta tête, pourtant, je devrais te connaître par cœur !

- Tu as omis un détail important - rappela Amy, qui s'était adossée contre la paroi du globe - La Holy Flame également, a une conscience.

- Ooh - fit alors Ryuji en parant le sabre de Blood à mains nues - Je vois, les informations concernant son entraînement ont été divisées en deux : une partie pour moi et une partie pour « elle »… Cela veut-il dire qu'il en va de même pour toutes les autres informations que j'ai reçues depuis que je squatte sa tête ?

- Depuis que la Holy Flame t'a rejoint - rectifia Amy - Mais entraîne-le au lieu de parler ! - répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton impérieux.

Ryuji ricana, continuant à parer tous les coups de sabre de son adversaire avec les paumes de ses mains. Quand soudain, il remarqua que le chaos sombre contenu dans la lame était de plus en plus concentré et corrosif – rien qui puisse l'inquiéter, bien évidemment, mais tout de même : Blood apprenait à une vitesse tout bonnement incroyable…

- Bon, je vois que tu assimiles vite les bases - lança-t-il sur un ton faussement dénigrant - Passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant…

Il repoussa Blood à l'aide d'un champ de force et commença à disparaître parmi la brume ténébreuse qui s'échappait du sol alentours.

- Retiens bien ceci : ta puissance s'accroît considérablement quand tu laisses transparaître tes émotions - dit-il, tandis qu'il s'évanouissait complètement parmi les ténèbres, ne laissant paraître que d'inquiétants yeux rouges et lumineux - Tu t'en es sans doute rendu compte, lorsque tu essayais d'ouvrir la bouche… tu créais des explosions sans pouvoir te contrôler. Mais surtout, sans pouvoir _les_ contrôler…

Blood fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il ne pouvait pas parler, c'était surtout en raison de la présence de Ryuji dans son crâne. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu lui répondre à voix haute, pour une fois, mais il avait appris à estimer son mutisme. La bouche close, on ne pouvait pas dire de bêtises…

- Alors, gamin, fais comme-moi : libère ta colère ! Ou quoi que ce soit ! Mais libère-le et bats-toi avec !

Amy se gratta la joue. Elle ne comprenait pas trop où Ryuji voulait en venir, puisque Blood était, au même titre que Xamy mais avec moins d'inconvénients, une personne qui ne savait pas ressentir les choses. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait sous-estimé le jeune homme, dont les yeux prirent une éclatante couleur dorée, et qui commençait à se faire ronger le bras droit par de conquérantes flammes noires et blanches. Ryuji, parmi son nuage de ténèbres, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette flamme noire et blanche lui rappelait quelque chose de très vague… Il sortit vite de ses pensées quand un puissant poing enflammé lui brisa la mâchoire. Momentanément K.O., le mage noir voltigea jusqu'au « plafond » avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Blood retrouva son état normal et fit la grimace. Il lui avait semblé qu'une voix suffisante lui avait brièvement parlé, quand les flammes incolores s'étaient emparées de son bras, mais il chassa vite cet incident de son esprit et plaça la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge d'un Ryuji évanoui. Ce dernier se réveilla instantanément, tandis qu'Amy se rapprochait du duo, l'air épaté. Elle venait d'assister à une brillante démonstration de puissance de la part de Blood, à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, du moins, pas si vite.

- Je suppose que tu as fini de l'entraîner, Ryu' ? - dit l'entité sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part du mage noir - Allez Blood, passons à la finalisation de ton entraînement…

- **Heeeeeein** ?! - s'indigna Ryuji en repoussant l'épée qui le maintenait en respect d'un revers de la main - Tu veux dire quoi par « je suppose que tu as fini de l'entraîner » ? On a commencé y a même pas dix minutes !

Blood commença à rengainer son épée, mais Ryuji se redressa et l'en empêcha en lui piquant le fourreau des mains, à l'aide d'un petit « Hé ! » relativement puéril.

- Ca suffit Ryuji, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi - répliqua sèchement l'entité.

- **Quoi** ! - vociféra-t-il soudain en levant les bras - **Comment ? Quoi !**

L'aura ténébreuse l'enveloppa de nouveau tandis que trois lames noires apparaissaient devant lui. Blood se mit instinctivement en posture de combat, mais Amy l'en dissuada en faisant un petit geste du bras.

- Cette fois, il est vraiment furieux. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

- Aaaaah… - soufflait Ryuji, tandis qu'il plaçait un sabre dans sa bouche, les deux autres dans les mains, et laissait tomber le fourreau de Blood par terre - Aaaah… si cette mauviette m'a étalé au sol, à l'instant, c'est parce que j'avais été déconcentré.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Mais personne n'en avait rien à faire… aaah, il commençait à s'énerver, hoo oui, beaucoup s'énerver même. Frustré d'une trop courte confrontation avec son « petit-fils » Blood, et surtout, vexé que plus personne n'ait besoin de ses services. Ça lui avait plu, en fait, de jouer les professeurs… même s'il avait à moitié tué Blood, mais bon, voilà quoi.

- Le voilà, ton duel - murmura Amy du coin de la bouche, tandis qu'elle saisissait son immense sabre gravé de signes runiques.

Blood s'écarta, pressentant un affrontement particulièrement violent. Il savait bien qu'Amy était assez forte pour tenir tête à Ryuji, ce qui lui fit se poser de nouvelles questions : pourquoi ne se chargeait-elle pas de mettre Darkness hors d'état de nuire ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle provoqué… ? Mais il connaissait déjà les réponses.

- Pousse-toi et laisse-moi donner la correction qu'il mérite au gamin - dit Ryuji d'une voix sombre et inquiétante, contrastant terriblement avec son récent ton enjoué et blagueur.

- Tu sais bien que c'est hors de question - répliqua l'entité en s'échauffant les poignets - Amène-toi par ici, que je te calme une bonne fois pour toutes…

L'aura sombre autour de Ryuji disparut, et il fonça sur son opposante, ses trois sabres prêts à entrer en action. Amy les para tous d'un même coup de son sabre géant avant de repousser l'attaquant à l'aide d'une puissante onde de choc. Le mage noir glissa un peu en arrière, créant des sillons sous ses bottes, puis planta ses trois sabres dans le sol devant lui. Il en créa trois autres avant de repartir à l'assaut. L'entité para deux coups avec son arme et esquiva le dernier d'un gracieux mouvement de tête. Elle lâcha son épée d'une main, dont elle se servit pour transformer un peu du chaos sombre de Ryuji en chaos pur. Quand elle pensa en avoir suffisamment emmagasiné, elle stoppa toutes les lames de son adversaire d'un coup latéral, fit un gigantesque backflip et, tout en sautant, incorpora le chaos pur de sa main dans la lame de son sabre. La lame devint plus claire, les runes, plus prononcés, et les gantelets d'Amy changèrent légèrement de forme. Ryuji planta à nouveau ses trois armes devant lui avant d'en créer de nouvelles, puis, sans attendre que son adversaire repose les pieds au sol, il lui sauta dessus. Ses katanas noirs étaient enveloppés d'une étrange flamme argentée, laissant de curieuses traînées incolores dans les airs.

- **Metal Cut** ! - lança-t-il en abattant ses lames sur celle d'Amy.

L'entité serra les dents sous la puissance du choc, puis, handicapée par sa position – c'est-à-dire la tête en bas, finit par perdre ce duel de force. Elle fut éjectée contre la paroi du globe, qui trembla à cause de l'impact. Ayant à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Ryuji se jetait déjà sur elle, tel un faucon.

- Attends un peu… - souffla Amy en esquivant le coup au dernier moment, le globe se fissura dangereusement - **Synchronisation chaotique** !

Le corps d'Amy se métamorphosa alors, sous les yeux de ses élèves impressionnés : deux grandes cornes surgirent de son crâne, tandis qu'une queue et des ailes immenses lui poussaient dans le dos. Ryuji pesta un petit « Tch ! et se plaça dans le dos de la forme modifiée de l'entité.

- Plus rapide, plus puissante, plus énervante ! - rumina-t-il en plantant encre une fois ses sabres dans le sol - Montre-moi ce que tu peux face à ça…

Amy-dragon resta stoïque, tandis que Ryuji levait une main au ciel en criant :

-** Sombre Triforce Ultime !**

Il abaissa sa main, tel Zeus lançant un éclair, et bientôt les neuf sabres, plantés de manière à former quatre petits triangles isocèles dans un seul, plus grand, furent reliés par d'inquiétants rayons rouges. Amy, placée au centre de ce triangle géant, n'essaya même pas d'échapper à tous ces faisceaux qui finirent par se croiser sur elle dans un timing parfait. Une puissante explosion survint, creusant un profond cratère et soulevant des montagnes de poussière, mais laissant l'entité intacte.

- C'est bon, tu as fini avec l'humour flash-back ? - demanda-t-elle sur un ton d'énervement prononcé - Je t'avais offert la possibilité de m'affronter en duel, une fois de plus, mais tu t'es contenté de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Ryuji venait de se téléporter à deux centimètres d'elle, revenu à son état normal.

- Mis à part ça, t'as des nouvelles du groupe de la dernière fois ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de l'entité, tandis que sa métamorphose prenait fin.

- Tu m'exaspères, tu sais ? - dit-elle simplement en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

Le mage noir sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Blood. Celui-ci récupéra alors son fourreau et rengaina son sabre. Aussitôt, Ryuji disparut et alla se reloger confortablement au fond de l'esprit de son petit-fils.  
Alidae semblait complètement larguée. Le globe s'évapora ; elle attendit que son camarade aux cheveux blonds et son professeur soient suffisamment près pour leur demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Ryuji n'a-t-il pas achevé le duel ?

- Il n'était plus du tout en colère - répondit l'entité, dans un sourire - Dans ces conditions, m'affronter était devenu impossible.

- Oh, c'était donc ça la véritable raison de ta provocation… tu savais que l'idée de livrer un nouveau duel avec toi le calmerait, et qu'il serait donc plus facile à emprisonner de nouveau dans le sabre ?

Amy acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que Rulian, qui avait été relativement déçu par le spectacle, se décida enfin à se lever et accompagner le groupe.

- Blood a développé toutes ses capacités - reprit soudain Amy sur un ton de professeur - Il ne lui reste plus qu'à les maîtriser.

_« Haaaaa… Tu as été un excellent élève. Si tu étais né avec des pouvoirs magiques, tu aurais sans doute été bien plus puissant que moi. Mais… __**c'est pas le cas**__ ! Mwahahahahahahaha… »_ ricana dans l'esprit du blond, Ryuji.


	66. Chapter 64 Arc IV - La Sagesse du Roc

**Chapitre 64 : La sagesse du roc** _(Par Linkario)_

Linkario suivait Vieucaillou à travers la ville en discutant tranquillement avec la princesse Zelda, visiblement préoccupée par une impression de faible contribution au groupe.

- Je ne sers à rien … - disait-elle - Je suis dépouillée de mon fragment de sagesse. Et je ne sais pas me battre au corps à corps. Vous êtes tous forts, et moi inutile. Je vais rester ici pendant que vous affronterez Darkness.

- Princesse, si vous le permettez, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes loin d'être inutile. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un objet pour être sage. Cette sagesse, vous l'avez en vous. Elle ne vous a jamais quitté. Quant à vos compétences au combat, ne dites pas de bêtises. En quoi ne pas savoir se battre au corps à corps est une faiblesse ? De nombreux combattants ne se battant qu'à distance sont redoutables. Enfin, Vieucaillou vous expliquera mieux que moi la situation, mais vous devez savoir que vous avez un rôle dans cette équipe. Surtout au niveau du mental. Et … Link a l'air heureux.

Zelda ne contesta pas et se contenta de marcher, l'air un peu rêveur. Solara et Vanita discutaient non loin de là. Leur enseignant finit par s'engager dans une ruelle isolée et les fit entrer dans une maison à l'allure très modeste. La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était très grande. Le sol était tapissé de paille tressée et les murs étaient en bambou. Des lumières faibles rougeoyaient dans la pénombre et de l'encens embaumait l'air. Le doyen s'assit et les invita à en faire de même de manière à former un arc de cercle face à lui.

- Bien.

La voix rocailleuse du vieux maître ricocha contre les murs, donnant l'impression à Linkario qu'elle venait de partout. Il avait soif d'apprendre des choses pour parfaire sa sagesse, et ouvrit donc grand ses oreilles, et son esprit.

- Vous représentez l'équipe Sagesse. Un mot pour une infinité de savoir. Vous serez l'équipe de soutien. A l'issue de cet entraînement, vous posséderez des compétences qu'aucun guerrier des autres équipes n'aura. La puissance mentale est élémentaire et a pour rôle de parfaire votre équipe. Rien ne vous manquera pour vaincre les nuisibles. Commençons à présent. Princesse, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur …

Le Goron ne bougea pas. Zelda le regarda, intriguée. Que devait-elle faire ? Ils se contemplèrent longuement. Soudain, elle comprit. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps, puis les rouvrirent en même temps, jusqu'à cligner des yeux simultanément.

- Bonne synchronisation mentale, vous n'avez rien perdu de vos capacités mentales me semble-t-il. Nous verrons lors de votre approfondissement, pour l'instant je vous teste simplement à tous les niveaux. Passons à a suite si vous voulez bien.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, il envoya rouler sa canne, bondit et se mit en boule avant de frapper …

- **_Abri. _**

Linkario se trouvait entre la boule rocheuse et son amie. Vieucaillou constata rapidement son inefficacité face à la protection du Pokémon et rebondit avec une souplesse étonnante avant de se rasseoir. Le renard dissipa sa capacité et se rassit calmement. La princesse, encore figée par tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps, et flattée par la dévotion de son ami, secoua la tête et se rassit à son tour. Leur entraîneur plongea son regard dans celui du protecteur, qui ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Je suis vraiment impressionné, jeune renard ? Tu as agi instantanément sans te poser de question, plus vite encore que moi, et ce alors que ce n'était pas toi qui étais attaqué. Et si je te disais que tu as fait obstacle à mon entraînement, que me répondrais-tu ?

- Que ce n'était pas la seule que vous testiez. Vous nous testez tous les deux.

- Exact. Et d'après ce que je peux entrevoir, vous êtes les meilleurs porteurs de sagesse que le monde n'ait abrité. Linkario … Me permettez-vous d'entraîner la princesse à se débrouiller au combat ?

- Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser.

Le Goron se leva, imité par Zelda.

- Alors, pour vous, le combat rapproché n'est pas votre fort. Je vous apprendrai simplement à vous défendre au cas où votre agresseur serait trop proche de vous. Je reviens.

Il prit sa canne et alla ouvrir une petite porte au fond de la grande salle. Un grand fracas métallique se fit entendre et Vieucaillou se retrouva recouvert d'une montagne d'armes.

- Faut que je fasse le rangement là-dedans … - marmonna-t-il - Alors, où est-ce que j'ai mis … Ah, oui.

Il se débarrassa des objets qui le recouvraient d'une roulade, et se saisit d'un petit couteau et d'un arc argenté muni d'un carquois de flèches.

- Tenez, Votre Altesse. Vous avez déjà manipulé un arc pas vrai ? Montrez-moi. Essayez de me toucher.

Il lui tendit les armes, se mit en boule et commença à rouler dans toute la pièce dans d'étranges trajectoires. La princesse rangea le couteau dans sa botte droite, ajusta le carquois sur son épaule, se saisit d'une flèche et banda son arc. Le Goron roulait très vite, et sa trajectoire était difficilement prévisible. Elle plissa les yeux et décocha une flèche sur la carapace rocheuse de son adversaire.

- Bien, vous avez une excellente capacité de concentration et vous visez admirablement. Maintenant je veux que vous me touchiez … Mais que vous me fassiez mal.

Et il continua sa course démente. La princesse réfléchit quelques instants, puis se saisit d'une autre flèche. Elle adopta la même technique et toucha à nouveau le roc, mais sans faire le moindre dégât. Elle recommença, et recommença, décochant des salves de flèches en espérant toucher un endroit sensible au bout d'un certain temps. Linkario bondissait dans tous les sens pour esquiver les salves. Des flèches ricochaient …

- Princesse, vous allez finir par vous blesser - lança Vieucaillou - Réfléchissez.

Elle s'interrompit, reprit son souffle, et observa le roc continuer à rouler. Le Pokémon utilisa Psyko pour rassembler toutes les flèches et les remettre dans le carquois. Elle le remercia d'un regard gratifiant, puis continua à regarder son entraîneur. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux, tournoya sur elle-même, et se rua dans une direction précise, où arriva le vieux Goron quelques secondes plus tard. Elle bondit avec grâce et décocha une flèche en vol, juste au-dessus de son adversaire. La flèche se figea dans sa nuque et il continua sa course avant de percuter un mur. La princesse atterrit élégamment et sourit.

- Excellent, vraiment. Le royaume est entre de bonnes mains !

Il retira calmement la pointe métallique sans broncher, la déposa à côté de lui, et s'assit pour méditer. Sa blessure cicatrisa en quelques secondes.

- Maintenant, l'utilisation du couteau. Je me contenterai de vous apprendre quelques rudiments de combat rapproché juste pour votre sécurité. Tout d'abord, vous l'avez planté dans votre botte. Voyons si c'est un bon endroit.

Il sauta sur la princesse et Linkario le laissa faire. Elle fut plaquée au sol. Étouffée, elle parvint à se dégager un bras et l'étira pour atteindre sa botte. Elle sentit la garde du couteau lui effleurer les doigts. Elle l'avait presque … Elle s'en empara en tirant d'un coup et le planta dans le seul endroit à portée n'étant pas recouvert de roche … Le postérieur du Goron. Il poussa un petit grognement de surprise et fut désarçonné pendant quelques secondes. Zelda essaya de le faire basculer en arrière, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour cela, elle s'extirpa donc rapidement de l'étreinte en se tortillant ingénieusement et se leva pour faire face à son adversaire, debout lui aussi. Il bondit à nouveau, et elle se décala juste à temps d'un pas sur le côté pour lui lacérer la joue de son couteau avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Elle coinça fermement son arme entre ses dents, s'empara vivement de son arc et d'une flèche qu'elle décocha en plein dans son oreille. Le Goron avait la peau dure, donc les blessures qu'il recevait n'étaient pas vraiment dangereuses. Il se leva, visiblement fière de son élève.

- Nous continuerons cet entraînement tout au long du mois. A la fin, vous saurez combiner habilement votre vitesse et votre concentration avec vos deux armes. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, Votre Altesse. Passons à vous, Linkario. Je testerai vos capacités psychiques et physiques. Elles semblent bien différentes de celle de la princesse … Votre entraînement sera donc différent. Commencez par me faire léviter.

Le renard se concentra, ferma les yeux, distingua la puissante aura de son mentor, et se heurta à une impressionnante barrière mentale. L'esprit du vieux Goron était comme impénétrable. Malgré d'intenses efforts, il sut rapidement qu'il devrait adopter une autre technique pour vaincre cet obstacle. Il libéra son esprit qui gagna une salle sombre où la lumière émanait uniquement de lui et de l'esprit de Vieucaillou, qui avait exactement la même apparence que le vieillard, mais sans la canne et doté d'une énergie juvénile.

- Jeune renard, tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus … Ma barrière a légèrement flanché, et tu as réussi à entrer très rapidement en contact avec mon esprit. Et je pense que tu devines maintenant que les êtres ayant un esprit identique à leur véritable apparence sont dans le stade suprême de la maîtrise psychique. Je n'aurai pas tant de choses à apprendre … Et à l'issue de ce mois tu sauras me surpasser sur tous les points. Je ressens ta soif de savoir … Ta patience … Tu es le meilleur porteur de ce fragment de Sagesse que tous les mondes puissent abriter. Laisse-moi t'enseigner tout ce que je peux. Alors. Nous allons combattre tous les deux ici, ça évitera les dégâts matériels et les blessures que pourraient subir tes compagnons. Tu sais que les salles mentales sont sans limites. Si tu me bats, ma barrière faiblira. Tu pourras me faire léviter.

Le Goron se mit en boule et frappa puissamment le sol pour rebondir bien haut et s'écraser sur le lucario, qui bloqua l'attaque de ses mains liées.

- **_Forte-paume ! _**

Il projeta le boulet contre le sol avant de le lancer au loin. Il disparut. Puis il revint à toute allure avant de percuter le Pokémon qui, l'ayant senti arriver, planta ses griffes d'acier dans le sol obscur et se traîna sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'effondrer, souffle coupé et griffes ébréchées. Il se redressa difficilement, fléchit les jambes, et fonça contre son adversaire, toujours en boule.

-_** Poing Comète ! **_

Flottant au ras du sol, son poing fusa tandis que le Goron roulait vers lui. Le choc résonna dans l'infini. Linkario s'était stoppé net et avait basculé en arrière sous le contrecoup. Quand il releva la tête, Vieucaillou n'était plus dans son champ de vision, mais une traînée d'étoiles indiquait qu'il avait volé très loin. Il se leva, ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ressentir l'aura du vieillard. Une fois de plus, elle revenait à toute vitesse. Il arma un Dynamopoing et au moment où la boule de roche réapparut, il fendit l'air et écrasa son poing … Juste devant a tête de son mentor, qui était revenu sous sa forme normale à quelques mètres de lui.

- Moi aussi je te ressens. Et je peux prédire tes mouvements, malgré ton impressionnante barrière psychique. Je t'apprendrai.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique plaquage, qui écrasa le renard … Sous le sol. L'utilisation de Tunnel à ce moment précis arracha un sourire au vieillard.

- Tu fais preuve d'un pragmatisme relativement peu commun … Tu devrais bientôt être en mesure de me faire léviter, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Son élève surgit du sol juste derrière lui utilisa Mach Punch pour fendre la carapace du Goron avant d'utiliser Close Combat sur la fissure. Des éclats de roche volèrent et il s'écroula.

_**- Luminocanon !**_

Un rayon gris éclatant surgit des paumes du renard et vint fracasser le derrière de Vieucaillou, visiblement surpassé.

_**- Exploforce !**_

Le Goron s'étant relevé, il avait décidé de poursuivre ses attaques. Les jambes de son mentor fléchirent quand la grosse boule d'énergie s'abattit sur lui. Et il chuta de nouveau, mais se mit en boule, s'apprêtant à percuter le renard.

**_- Ultralaser !_**

Le gigantesque rayon vint s'opposer au mouvement du roc, dont la vitesse diminua considérablement jusqu'à son arrêt complet, et l'attaque de Linkario finit par prendre le dessus et il fut balayé. Il maintint son attaque encore quelques secondes et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son adversaire avait disparu dans l'infini, il dissipa son laser et se concentra. Il sentit son esprit s'envoler et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il était Vieucaillou. Enfin, pas totalement. Sa vision était très floue et il ne parvenait qu'à lui faire exécuter de petits mouvements sommaires. Après un effort maximal, il fit léviter le Goron de quelques centimètres, devant le regard surpris de Zelda.

_" … Excellent."_

Tout se passa très vite. La voix de son entraîneur résonna dans sa tête, il se retrouva téléporté dans la salle obscure, fut violemment percuté par le Goron et se retrouva dans son corps, qui fut projeté en arrière. Le renard se redressa pour reprendre son souffle. Il était stupéfait.

- Que … Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Et comment ...

- Du calme. La dernière partie t'a étonné, ce que je comprends parfaitement, mais je ne serais pas ton entraîneur si je n'avais rien à t'enseigner dans le combat spirituel. Tu as réussi à me battre, mais pas entièrement. Je vais t'exposer tous les cas. Le premier, que tu sembles connaître, est celui dans lequel tu parviens à vaincre l'esprit de la personne dont tu veux prendre le contrôle. Dans ce cas, le contrôle est entier, l'âme de la personne est chassée, et dès l'instant où tu quittes ce corps, la personne en question a cessé d'exister. Dans le deuxième cas, tu ne tues pas l'esprit de cette personne mais tu le bats clairement, et il est hors d'état de nuire. Là, le contrôle est une nouvelle fois entier, mais quand tu quittes le corps en question, la personne se retrouve inconsciente pendant une très longue durée mais survit. Et le troisième cas, celui qui vient de se produire, est celui dans lequel tu bats l'esprit de ton adversaire, mais il n'est pas pour autant hors d'état de nuire. Ce cas est rare, et seules les personnes très fortes psychiquement peuvent retourner la situation pendant que tu prends possession de leur corps. Je tenais à te montrer ce cas avant de t'apprendre comment faire. Ce cas s'appelle le retournement. J'ai lutté contre ton esprit dans mon corps, donc ta vision était très faible, tout comme tes capacités, et au moment où j'ai repris le dessus, j'ai inversé la tendance, et je suis allé dans ton corps, très brièvement, juste histoire de t'éjecter. Après j'ai repris mon corps, mettant fin à ce duel. Mais j'aurais pu faire plus. Et sans formation spéciale, tu n'aurais pas pu reprendre le dessus. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas … En garde !

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Linkario se rendait à la dernière séance d'entraînement avec la princesse Zelda. Vieucaillou s'était surpassé, et les deux camarades avaient bien accumulé son savoir. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle habituelle.

- Princesse … Vous d'abord ! Essayez de me battre.

Zelda avait déjà sorti son arc d'entraînement et suivait du regard le Goron déjà en boule. Elle n'avait plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour localiser sa cible. Elle décocha une flèche précise qui vint s'insérer dans une petite fissure de la carapace du vieillard, qui modifia brutalement sa trajectoire pour la percuter. Elle jeta son arc et bloqua le roc à mains nues, glissant sur quelques mètres avant de totalement le freiner. Sa volonté lui conférait une force de défense phénoménale. Elle exécuta un salto au-dessus de son mentor et sortit son couteau, qu'elle lui plongea dans la nuque. Il se retourna vivement et tournoya sur lui-même, créant un nuage de poussière. Il s'écarta de la princesse et se mit à rebondir dans toute la pièce, invisible dans ce panache de particules. Elle s'immobilisa, et pivota d'un coup sec pour bondir sur son arc dont elle se servit comme appui pour se propulser dans la poussière et frapper le Goron, deux pieds en avant. Il roula et reprit sa forme normale juste derrière elle. D'un rapide mouvement, elle dérapa sur le côté, se retourna, et le fit basculer d'un coup d'arc dans les jambes. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui mit son couteau sous la gorge.

- C'est bon, cela suffit. Votre Altesse, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre qui relève de vos compétences. En un mois, vous avez fait d'incroyables progrès. Je suis si … Fier de vous ...

Sa voix se teinta d'émotion et la princesse se redressa, rangea son couteau et lui tendit une main chaleureuse. Elle le hissa avec fermeté et alla s'asseoir contre un mur, détendue.

- Maintenant … Linkario … Éblouis-moi.

- J'espère que tu as consolidé ton esprit, j'arrive ! - répondit-il avec audace.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Instantanément, le renard se retrouva dans une salle sombre, son mentor lui faisant face. Comme la première fois. Sauf qu'il avait trouvé son esprit normalement bien caché en une fraction de seconde, et il se ruait déjà sur lui.

_**- Aura Spirit … Démolition ! **_

Le Pokémon se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière bleue. La matérialisation de son esprit avait acquis toutes les capacités de son vrai corps suite à ce mois d'entraînement, et il pouvait utiliser son aura. L'esprit de Vieucaillou se prépara à encaisser l'attaque. Mais lorsque le renard le percuta à pleine vitesse, nimbée de sa puissante aura, il ne résista qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'être éjecté. La succession d'attaques d'aura que le sage avait appris au cours de son aventure et son entraînement mit son esprit au tapis. Immédiatement, il fit disparaître la salle et s'inséra dans le corps de son mentor avec une parfaite maîtrise. Il se mit en boule et rebondit aux quatre coins de la pièce, fier de sa réussite. Il sentait l'esprit du vieillard tenter de le bloquer mais la puissance qu'il avait accumulé le rendait insensible à ces puissantes tentatives, désormais bien maigres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit marche arrière et reprit son propre corps en un instant.

- Linkario … - fit le maître, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise - Tu es stupéfiant. Tes capacités psychiques m'ont surpassé, et seront capable de surpasser n'importe qui. Et ta maîtrise du Aura Spirit que tu as approfondie par toi-même … Tu es capable de manipuler toute une armée désormais. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ...

Il s'inclina avec dignité.

- Fonce. Libère ton potentiel. Maintenant … Tu es devenu mon maître.

Le renard s'inclina à son tour, remercia télépatiquement le vieux maître pour tout son apprentissage, et il rejoignit la princesse avant de sortir de la maison. Le mois d'entraînement avait porté ses fruits pour les deux porteurs du fragment de Sagesse. Ils avaient hâte de partager leurs progrès avec leurs alliés et de mettre Darkness hors d'état de nuire. La paix rayonnerait bientôt sur Hyrule, et tous les autres mondes.


	67. Chapter 65 Arc IV - Peur

**Chapitre 65 : Peur** _(Par Démon)_

Allongée sur un le toit d'une maison, les mains sous la tête, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, Xamy réfléchissait. L'apparition soudaine d'Amy aurait quelque peu chamboulé Xamy, si seulement elle pouvait l'être. C'était grâce à l'entité que la simili pouvait aujourd'hui vivre avec ce cœur, artificiel et fragile, certes, mais aussi tout à fait fonctionnel. Elle lui devait aussi le fait qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui participer à une quête d'une telle ampleur, et elle lui en était infiniment redevable. En réalité, la vie de Xamy n'avait été rendue possible que par l'entité, et bien que son cœur ne puisse lui faire parvenir la moindre émotion, elle savait que celle-ci serait la plus forte de toutes. Le premier jour d'entraînement se résuma à un duel avec son professeur. La simili apprit à contrôler ses ailes de glace, et à se maintenir en vol tout en utilisant ses plus puissantes attaques. Elle sentait que la présence d'Amy la rassurait, la calmait, et lui permettait de surpasser ses limites, aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnelles…  
Le second jour était porté sur sa maîtrise des arcanes oméga, plus ou moins héritées de l'entité. La tâche s'avéra complexe, étant donné la nature particulière des yeux de la simili, mais elle y parvint tout de même. Amy disait que son élève avait atteint le quart de son niveau concernant la puissance de ses arcanes, ce qui, aux yeux de tous, était un véritable exploit. Xamy pouvait donc créer des illusions et hypnotiser ses adversaires, du moment qu'elle était assez concentrée. Lors de ce deuxième jour, l'entité avait manifesté un peu plus d'émotions envers sa « protégée », mais cela restait toutefois insensible pour toute autre personne que Xamy. Le troisième jour, Amy avait convoqué son élève dans un endroit spécial des faubourgs d'Hyrule ; les autres n'étaient pas présents, et n'avaient même pas été mis au courant, d'autant que l'heure de cet entraînement était tout à fait différente de la normale : il était minuit passé.

- Amy… que fait-on dans cette chambre froide… ? - interrogea la simili, son regard jaune orangé parcourant l'immense pièce vide.

- Je pense que tu le sais - répondit-elle en s'avançant au centre de la salle - Cette température glaciale sera favorable à l'apparition du Gardien au Regard Gelé.

La simili se rapprocha d'elle tout en réfléchissant. Elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de son professeur. Cette invocation était très coûteuse en énergie, et Xamy ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence, lorsqu'elle était encore assez en forme. De plus, face à Darkness, l'atmosphère serait étouffante, pire qu'une fournaise ; pourquoi ne pas baser l'entraînement sur ce point ?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais - assura Amy en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la guerrière.

Le cœur fragile de la simili se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

- Je vais te demander de nouer un lien avec le Gardien - poursuivit l'entité sur un ton grave - Cela rendra votre symbiose plus efficace et vos pouvoirs seront bien plus puissants.

Xamy acquiesça, et le visage de son professeur s'adoucit d'un sourire triste. Celle-ci se retourna et alla se placer dans un coin, avant de dire :

- Fais attention à toi, n'en fais pas trop.

La simili resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle aimait ce froid qui lui parcourait la chair, les os, l'esprit. Elle s'enivrait d'un calme éternel qu'elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir ressentir. Elle aurait bien voulu ressentir les émotions qu'une telle situation pouvait provoquer, mais elle en était toujours incapable. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, joignit les mains, et lança l'invocation. Un symbole en forme de flocon de neige se dessina sur le sol et les environs devinrent encore plus froids. Soudain, Xamy rouvrit les yeux et sépara les mains en disant :

**_- Gardien au Regard Gelé… que le blizzard se lève…_**

A la suite des mots de la simili, un museau de givre sortit du sceau et huma l'air ambiant. Puis, le serpent gelé s'échappa élégamment du symbole de flocon géant et s'enroula largement autour de son invocatrice. Une Amy transie par le froid admira la prestance de la créature, dont le corps était recouvert de glace et de pics. Contrairement à un serpent normal, celui-ci ne sifflait pas et ne montrait jamais sa langue fourchue ; il se contentait de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air glacé en regardant les environs. Xamy caressa la bête de sa main gantée, les yeux mi-clos.

- Très bien - souffla Amy en claquant des dents, se frottant les épaules - Maintenant, plonge tes yeux dans les siens, fais en sorte que votre âme fusionne.

La simili regarda son professeur d'un air vide. Faire en sorte que leur « âme » fusionne… ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait une… Elle s'exécuta cependant, se tournant vers les yeux d'un bleu saphir de son invocation. Le Gardien, tout à fait capable de comprendre le langage humain, obéit lui aussi. Ils soutinrent leur regard quelques minutes, sans grand résultat. Xamy se tourna vers l'entité, qui avait préparé un petit feu dans son coin pour ne pas mourir congelée.

- Eh bien, insiste ! - se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Insister. Xamy insista. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment fait attention à ce détail, mais le Gardien avait un œil plus pâle que l'autre. Relativement intriguée, la simili s'approcha encore un peu plus du museau de son compagnon, et elle remarqua une petite entaille au fond de la pupille. Que lui était-il arrivé ?  
Soudain, quelque chose embrasa le cœur de Xamy. Une forte vague, semblable à de l'énergie pure, lui inondait les artères ; du Chaos ? Visiblement, non… Elle devait ressentir quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Amy en revanche semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se contenta de sourire.  
Puis la simili comprit : c'était le Gardien. Il était en train de lui insuffler un puissant sentiment de fidélité, auquel le cœur de Xamy ne pouvait réagir. Ce flot était bien trop puissant pour l'organe fragile de la guerrière, et la douleur prit le dessus. Elle se détacha du lien, cracha du sang et tomba sur le côté, les yeux grand ouverts. Amy se précipita vers elle tandis que le Gardien disparaissait.

- Je suis désolée - commença l'entité sur un ton paniqué, soutenant Xamy par les épaules - C'était sans doute encore trop puissant pour toi…

- Je vais… b… bien… - hoqueta la simili entre deux crachats de sang - Je ne suis juste… pas… habituée…

Amy la serra contre elle. La simili sentit quelque chose d'étrange ; une émotion calme et douce, que son cœur encaissait bien mieux que la précédente. Elle sentait les mains de son amie sur son dos, le parfum de ses cheveux… jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi pur à la fois. Il lui semblait que tous ses maux disparaissaient peu à peu.

- C'était un peu trop pour un premier exercice sur les invocations - dit Amy en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée - Je te prie de m'excuser.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas… Merci.

Et Xamy serra à son tour l'entité dans ses bras. Amy eut un petit rire.

- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La simili ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle avait juste suivi ce que lui dictait son cœur fragile. Le goût du sang disparut de sa bouche, et elle sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu. Elle délaissa l'étreinte de son professeur et se redressa en disant :

- Je suis prête pour la suite de l'entraînement…

- Ho non, tu n'es pas prête - dit simplement Amy en se levant à son tour - On reprendra tout ça demain, même endroit, même heure.

Il devait être midi quand Xamy marchait sur les pavés de la rue principale de la ville d'Hyrule. Elle se baladait tranquillement, se souciant peu de la foule qui s'écartait à son passage, impressionnée par son accoutrement. En réalité, elle s'en accommodait plutôt bien. Non pas qu'inspirer la crainte ou la surprise lui procure un plaisir malsain, mais elle avait gardé l'habitude de rester un peu à l'écart des autres, même après avoir passé tout ce temps en compagnie du groupe de Linkario. Elle cherchait un pendentif, qu'elle comptait ramener dans son monde afin de conserver un souvenir de ce périple. Elle aperçut une boutique aux allures fringantes, et y pénétra.

- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle ! - se réjouit un vieux monsieur dans sa chaise à bascule.

Il posa son journal sur une vieille table, à ses côtés, et sauta dans ses bottes. Il entraîna Xamy à travers les vitrines surchargées d'or, de rubis, de saphir, d'argent, et de tous les autres métaux ou minéraux précieux existant en ce monde.

- Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier, mademoiselle ? - demanda le vendeur d'une voix un peu grinçante, se tortillant les doigts comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…- hésita-t-elle, tandis que son regard se perdait parmi les médaillons sertis d'opales et de diamants - A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, je veux dire, de rubis, et…

- Allons mademoiselle - coupa le vieil homme - tout ce que vous voyez ici ne vaut pas plus de cent rubis pièce.

- Si peu ?

- Ma foi oui, le marché des bijoux ne marche pas très bien. Vous savez, aujourd'hui, tout le monde en porte, et la plupart conservent les bijoux de leurs ancêtres, aussi nous en vendons moins d'année en année.

La simili sortit la bourse de rubis d'une de ses poches cachées et en répandit le contenu sur la paume de sa main. Il devait y avoir au bas mot mille rubis, et le vendeur esquissa un sourire puéril.

- Vous êtes plus riche que ce que vous ne pensiez ! - s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Euh, oui… auriez-vous un pendentif typique du royaume d'Hyrule… ?

- Oui, je dois avoir ça.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un médaillon à la chaîne d'argent épaisse, serti de saphirs et sur lequel était gravé le signe de la Triforce. L'objet était de toute beauté, mais n'était pas trop chargé, ce qui le rendait assez discret. Le vendeur le tendit à la simili et demanda :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce ce que vous recherchez ?

- En effet - dit simplement Xamy en prenant délicatement le bijou - Combien vous dois-je… ?

- Allons allons, je ne vais pas faire payer une charmante demoiselle comme vous, une touriste, qui plus est !

Xamy resta silencieuse. Le vieil homme semblait sérieux, et sincère. Etait-ce les mœurs des habitants d'Hyrule ? La simili finit par hocher la tête et par tendre trois cents rubis au commerçant. Celui-ci refusa poliment, mais elle insista.

- Vous savez - dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce - votre gentillesse me touche, mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir de l'argent pour cela. Ce pendentif vous ira comme un gant. Portez-le, laissez-moi vous admirer, et mon petit cœur rabougri de vieillard reprendra quelques forces. Ce serait bien plus précieux que des rubis…

Xamy sentit une petite flamme réchauffer son cœur fragile. Elle regarda son pendentif d'un air vague, puis se le passa autour du cou. Le vieil homme semblait charmé. La simili se regarda dans une glace à sa droite, et elle ne put que constater l'harmonie parfaite de sa tenue.

- Vous voyez - poursuivit le vendeur en posant une main tremblotante sur l'épaule de sa cliente.

- Oui… il est vraiment très beau…

Xamy regarda le reflet du vieil homme et constata que ses yeux étaient devenus humides. Il semblait extrêmement heureux. La flamme dans le cœur de la simili s'intensifia.

- Merci… - dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ses yeux jaunes plongés dans le regard ému du vieillard.

- Oh non, c'est à moi de vous remercier.

La guerrière porta une main à son cœur, soufflant de manière régulière, de nouveau perdue dans la foule de la rue principale. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Amy lui avait laissé plus de temps libre que ses camarades : son cœur ne pourrait s'endurcir qu'au contact des gens. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, il fallait juste que ce soit n'importe qui. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas marché dans le monde réel, il fallait des personnes aimables et civiles, or, la cité d'Hyrule en regorgeait. Ce qu'Amy désirait le plus voir s'améliorer chez la simili, c'était son cœur. Elle s'était assise sur la cheminée d'une maison inhabitée, surplombant un petit parc légèrement boisé, garni de bancs. En son centre trônait une petite fontaine aux attraits charmants, dont le clapotis doux pouvait apaiser la plus torturée des âmes. La simili observait le coucher du soleil se refléter dans l'onde, la mine neutre, comme à son habitude. Elle dégustait une brochette d'octoroks grillés, pensive, appréciant la saveur de son repas sans pour autant y accorder un véritable intérêt. Le vent se leva doucement, faisant bruisser les feuilles dans un joyeux concerto aux allures sylvestres. Soudain, un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans fit irruption dans le parc. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta, posant les mains sur les genoux. Puis, des pas lourds se firent entendre, entrecoupés de cliquetis métalliques. Quelqu'un s'approchait, ce qui inquiéta le garçon. Il voulut se remettre à courir, mais d'autres pas provenant de la deuxième entrée du parc l'en dissuadèrent. Confus, l'enfant chercha désespérément une cachette afin d'échapper à ce qui semblait être des poursuivants. A court de temps et d'idées, il plongea dans la fontaine, suffisamment profonde pour le dissimuler entièrement une fois accroupi. Xamy observa avec attention la suite de la scène, jetant négligemment, dans son dos, le pic de bois qui avait servi de brochette. Deux hommes apparurent aux deux entrées ; l'un était vêtu d'un long manteau brun à capuche, l'autre revêtait une armure de cuir légère, ainsi qu'une épée courte à la ceinture. Ce dernier avait un visage farouche, et la simili l'identifia aussitôt comme un malfrat.

- Où est passé ce sale gosse ? - rumina l'homme à l'épée.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas laissé passer ? - répliqua la personne encapuchonnée, d'une voix puissante et éraillée, au timbre vaguement féminin.

- Allez, traite-moi de débile tant qu't'y es !

- Débile !

L'homme poussa un juron tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil derrière les bancs pour voir si le garçon n'y était pas caché. L'autre se contenta d'abaisser sa capuche, révélant un visage de femme atrocement balafré, et de grommeler des propos incompréhensibles. Xamy observa la fontaine où s'était caché l'enfant : des bulles remontaient à la surface. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Bon, ben il a dû escalader le grillage - dit l'homme en s'enfonçant dans les fourrés.

- Ce petit fils de chien ne perd rien pour attendre ! - tonna la femme en serrant les poings.

Elle s'apprêta à suivre son camarade quand elle remarqua les remous à la surface de la fontaine.

- **Gallus !** J'l'ai trouvé, le p'tit chacal ! - cria-t-elle à son acolyte sur un ton jubilatoire.

- Où ça, où ça ? - réagit l'homme en écartant les broussailles.

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer une boule de feu sur la fontaine, qui vola en éclats. L'eau se répandit sur le sol, et le garçon avec. C'est à cet instant que Xamy intervint.

**_- Ice Beam…_**

Le puissant rayon de glace qui s'échappa de ses mains vint frapper la femme de plein fouet. Celle-ci fut transformée en glaçon tandis que son camarade, abasourdi, s'immobilisait. Incapable de voir d'où provenait l'attaque, il se contenta de dégainer son épée et de se rapprocher de son amie, tous les sens en alerte. Le garçon toussa, encore un peu choqué, puis se jeta derrière le premier banc venu.

- Hé, Syria ! Syria !

Le malfrat se mit à attaquer la glace à grands coups d'épée, sans grand résultat. Xamy sauta du toit pour atterrir dans le dos du brigand. Celui-ci se retourna précipitamment, pointant sa lame vers la gorge de son opposante.

- Qui es-tu ? - lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

**_- Winter Ice Hammer…_**

Un imposant marteau de glace apparut dans les mains de la simili, qu'elle s'empressa d'abattre sur le crâne de son adversaire. Il s'effondra, inconscient, tandis que le marteau se volatilisait en milliers de petits cristaux de glace. Xamy tourna son regard vers le garçon, qu'elle distinguait nettement à travers les lattes du banc.

- C'est bon, petit, ils sont hors d'état de nuire, tu peux sortir de ta cachette…

L'enfant se risqua à faire dépasser ses yeux du banc pour voir ce qui s'était passé, puis, s'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, il se rapprocha de la guerrière.

- Merci - dit-il d'une petite voix - Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

- Je n'aime pas les bandits dans leur genre… et toi, qu'as-tu fait pour qu'ils te pourchassent ainsi… ?

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand le bloc de glace qui retenait la femme prisonnière vola en éclats. Xamy se plaça instinctivement devant le garçon pour le protéger.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqués ? - grogna-t-elle de son atroce voix éraillée - Qui es-tu ?

- Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez de ce garçon…

- Réponds-moi, où je te réduis en cendres ! - tonna la femme en créant une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains.

- Fais attention ! - couina le gamin en agrippant la jambe de sa sauveuse - Elle est forte !

Xamy fronça très légèrement les sourcils et créa une lame de glace dans sa main droite, puis un bouclier dans sa main gauche. Son adversaire projeta les deux boules de feu en même temps, et la simili se contenta de les geler en l'air. Elles vinrent se fracasser sur son bouclier dans un bruit cristallin, et la femme poussa un juron.

**_- Winter Ice Jail…_** - murmura Xamy en pointant sa lame sur son opposante, qui se retrouva enfermée dans une cage de glace indestructible - Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

- Ces deux-là me courent après depuis que je les ai vus dépouiller deux pauvres gens, au nord de la cité ! - lança l'enfant en pointant successivement du doigt l'homme, puis la femme - Ils veulent me faire taire…

- Sale morveux ! - cracha la prisonnière en levant une main menaçante, mais Xamy la lui gela impitoyablement.

- Si vous ne le laissez pas tranquille, vous aurez affaire à moi… - dit simplement la simili en déployant ses immenses ailes de glace.

Elle prit l'enfant sous son bras droit et s'envola avec lui, mitraillée d'insultes de la part de la balafrée.

- J'm'appelle Horacio - souffla l'enfant à sa sauveuse, impressionné à la fois par sa beauté, et par le sol défilant à quelques dizaines de mètres sous leurs pieds - J'ai six ans. Et toi, t'es qui ? T'es vachement balèze !

- Ha… je m'appelle Xamy…

- C'est pas courant comme nom, ça ! - s'étonna le petit - Mais j'aime bien. T'es humaine ?

La simili ne répondit pas. Elle prenait de l'altitude sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'enfant.

- Pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'une simple humaine, en tout cas.

Bobom.

- Tu habites à a cité d'Hyrule ?

- … non…

- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, je t'ai jamais vue par ici, alors que je connais la cité comme ma poche ! J'pars souvent en vadrouille.

- Mais, qu'en pensent tes parents… ?

- Ils sont contents de voir que j'aime l'aventure. Du coup, moi aussi j'suis content !

Xamy se rendit compte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la première couche de nuages. A sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'ils étaient assez denses pour que l'on puisse s'y asseoir où y marcher. Elle déposa Horacio et ses ailes disparurent. L'enfant gambada joyeusement sur le nuage, poussant des exclamations ravies.

- C'est trop géant ici ! J'veux habiter là !

Xamy regarda par-dessus le bord du nuage ; ils étaient au moins à cinq cent mètres de hauteur. Elle érigea des barrières de glace tout autour du nuage afin que personne ne tombe par inadvertance.

- Puisqu'on est sur les nuages, ça veut dire qu'on est des anges, hein ? - s'enthousiasma le garçon en sautillant devant la simili.

Cette dernière émit un son vague et indescriptible, avant d'esquisser un étrange sourire. Bobom. Bobom. Ils passèrent des heures à discuter, seuls sur leur petit nuage. Horacio réchauffait le cœur de Xamy. Ses questions puériles et innocentes étaient tout à fait touchantes, et la guerrière commença à comprendre le sens du terme « affection ». La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le prochain entraînement d'Amy allait commencer.

- Horacio, je vais devoir y aller…

- Ah, d'accord - dit-il d'un air triste. Ben, alors, on se revoit demain ? - s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Xamy afficha un sourire maladroit. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait avant ce soir-là.  
- Si tu veux…

Horacio se jeta sur elle et la serra fort au niveau de la taille. Xamy sentit quelque chose d'étrange envahir ses joues. Elle hésita un instant, puis serra le petit dans ses bras. L'entraînement que lui avait préparé Amy était sensiblement différent du précédent : cette fois-ci, Xamy devait invoquer le Gardien au Regard Gelé en subissant les assauts constants de son professeur. Elle constata que le lien qu'elle avait commencé à créer avec son invocation renforçait grandement la puissance de leur symbiose. L'entité en était enchantée.

- Je vois que tu as déjà beaucoup moins de mal à encaisser les émotions - se réjouit-elle en parant un coup d'épée de Xamy - A ce rythme, il ne fait aucun doute que tu seras la plus puissante guerrière du groupe. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras par ressentir les choses comme n'importe quel humain ?

L'optimisme d'Amy ne fut pas contrarié pendant les trois premières semaines d'entraînement. La simili voyait Horacio régulièrement, et leurs discussions ou leurs jeux duraient chaque fois plus longtemps. Ce renforcement émotionnel se fit sentir à tous les niveaux : au combat, tout d'abord, puisque Xamy pouvait désormais invoquer le Gardien au Regard Gelé dans un environnement volcanique, et utiliser de puissants sorts de glace malgré la fournaise. Dans les rapports sociaux ensuite, car son visage pouvait désormais afficher quelques expressions ; dix au total. Pour une simili, c'était époustouflant… La quatrième semaine fut plus problématique. Un incident particulier se produisit alors que la guerrière et Horacio devisaient tranquillement, dans le ciel, comme à leur habitude…

- Tu sais, je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi - dit le garçon en esquissant un sourire attendrissant.

- Pour tout te dire… je crois que moi non plus… - confia Xamy en fermant les yeux - Mais… c'est difficile d'être objective…

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils se serrèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. La première étoile apparut dans le ciel teinté de rose orangé, et le ciel se dégagea autour de leur petit cumulus.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose… - murmura la simili à son petit protégé.

Horacio se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

- Je… je ne suis pas de ce monde… et je vais devoir repartir…

Le petit garçon la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Tu m'emmèneras avec toi ?

Une nouvelle expression faciale vint enrichir la maigre collection de la simili : la surprise. Ce sentiment fit soudainement place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, auquel son cœur ne put résister. Elle repoussa précipitamment l'enfant tandis qu'elle crachait une masse inquiétante de sang. Horacio poussa un petit cri paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Xamy ne pouvait retenir les flots de sang qui coulaient de sa bouche en jets réguliers. C'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient une telle ampleur, et la simili se demanda si elle n'allait pas passer l'arme à gauche. C'est à cet instant que les deux brigands firent leur apparition.

- Aaaah, on en a mis du temps pour vous retrouver, espèces de Stalfoss en manque de calcium ! - rugit l'homme en posant le pied sur le sol nuageux.

- Nos informateurs se sont révélés efficaces, pour une fois - ricana la femme balafrée en mettant fin aux flammes-propulseurs sous ses pieds.

Horacio était terrifié, et la simili fronça les sourcils, tremblante, genoux et coudes au sol.

- Ho ? - s'étonna l'homme en dégainant son épée - La sauveuse n'est pas dans son assiette ?

Il courut vers elle et lui expédia un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. La simili gémit de douleur en retombant sur le dos.

- Laissez… Horacio…

- J'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux **répéter** ? - beugla le brigand en accentuant bien le dernier mot, tout en écrasant son pied botté sur le visage de la guerrière.

Du sang coulait également du nez de la simili, à présent, tandis que sa gorge se remplissait d'hémoglobine dans d'horribles gargouillis. La femme balafrée saisit l'enfant par la gorge et l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing au sommet du crâne. Xamy sentit alors la même colère qu'elle avait ressentie dans la salle aux centaures, au temple de Saphir, mais cette fois-ci, son cœur déjà blessé ne put encaisser le choc. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun membre, plus articuler aucun son.

- Embarque déjà le gosse - dit l'homme à son acolyte - moi je me charge de faire passer l'envie de jouer les héroïnes à cette petite garce !

- Et comment tu comptes faire pour redescendre, abruti ?

Le malfrat n'y avait visiblement pas réfléchi. Contrarié, il saisit Xamy par le col de manière à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol, puis lui enfonça sa lame dans l'estomac avant de la jeter par-dessus le bord du nuage. Xamy était à moitié consciente : elle voyait les gouttelettes de sang qu'elle laissait s'échapper dans sa chute, ainsi que le petit cumulus, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus vite… Elle ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses membres. Son cœur s'était emballé, il fallait attendre que ça passe, c'est-à-dire qu'il tienne le coup ou qu'il explose. Elle s'attendit à s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol, quelque part dans la cité, mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit quelqu'un la rattraper délicatement dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et aperçut quelques mèches blondes devant un regard cramoisi…

- Que s'est-il passé ? - s'exclama Amy en voyant Blood rentrer en hâte dans le gymnase d'entraînement, une Xamy mourante dans les bras, interrompant son duel avec Rulian. Oh, c'est vrai - ajouta-t-elle quand elle se souvint du mutisme du chasseur de primes.

Elle lui prit la simili des bras et s'empressa de la soigner, passant une main à l'aura bleutée sur ses blessures, qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Puis, l'aura devint rouge, et elle plongea sa main dans le torse de la guerrière, afin de calmer son cœur fou. Xamy ouvrit les yeux.

- Horacio… - dit-elle simplement, et Amy comprit aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas - susurra-t-elle, je vais me charger de tout ça. Repose-toi. Rien n'est de ta faute…

La simili saisit le poignet de l'entité, plongeant son regard jaune orangé dans ses yeux vert émeraude, puis dit d'une voix faible :

- Sauve-le… et sauve-moi…

Blood, Alidae et Rulian restèrent aux côtés de la simili pendant qu'Amy se chargeait de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. L'entité lisait le cœur de Xamy comme un livre ouvert, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une de ses créations. Elle savait pour les petits rendez-vous réguliers avec le garçon. Elle savait tout de ce que ressentait Xamy à chaque seconde de sa vie, listant toute infime perturbation émotionnelle à la manière d'un historique. Elle retrouva rapidement la trace des kidnappeurs, qui avaient commencé à torturer l'enfant à coup de fer rougi au feu, creusant une profonde cicatrice, allant de son front à sa joue gauche, puis de sa joue au torse, au bras gauche et au cœur. Blood, Xamy, Alidae et Rulian se souviennent encore du bruit effroyable qu'ils entendirent, au loin, quelque part dans la cité, cette nuit-là. Le signe que rien ne pouvait sauver quelqu'un victime de la colère d'Amy. Quand elle revint au gymnase, portant l'enfant blessé dans ses bras, la simili se précipita à son chevet. Sa profonde cicatrice était trop grave pour être soignée, même par la magie.

- Si tu veux le sauver - dit l'entité à une Xamy en larmes - je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Nous devons modifier son emplacement spatio-temporel.

- Comment faire… ? - sanglota la simili en serrant la petite main d'Horacio dans les siennes.

Quelqu'un apparut soudainement derrière le petit groupe, et tout le monde reconnut le grand dragon encapuchonné qui les avait accompagnés pendant la majeure partie de leur périple.

- Je me disais bien qu'on aurait encore besoin de moi - siffla-t-il en s'approchant d'Amy.

- Merci d'être venu - dit-elle en lui confiant l'enfant.

- Je ne pouvais rester insensible à l'appel d'une mage aussi puissante que vous - dit respectueusement Spirith - Alors… je vois clairement où il pourra se remettre de ses émotions, ce p'tit gars. No souci, j'm'en charge, à la revoyure les gens !

Et il disparut. Cet incident eut pour conséquence de renforcer le cœur de Xamy, très certainement. De renforcer ses techniques. De s'enrichir émotionnellement, d'une manière qu'aucun autre simili n'aurait jamais pu envisager. Mais il eut surtout pour effet de procurer le sentiment de peur à la guerrière. La peur… Un mois était passé, et Xamy avait sans doute été le membre ayant subi le plus d'épreuves durant son entraînement. Étrangement elle semblait ne pas avoir changé d'un iota ; tous ses camarades voyaient la même simili taciturne et isolée qu'un mois auparavant. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Xamy avait désormais conscience de la puissance destructrice des sentiments, et qu'elle savait que son cœur ne s'y ferait jamais complètement.


	68. Chapter 66 Arc IV - Ailes du Courage

**Chapitre 66 : Ailes du Courage** _(Par Démon)_

Les entraînements de Gregor se limitaient souvent à « Cent pompes ! Plus vite que ça ! » « Mais c'est quoi ces femmelettes ?» « Le destin d'Hyrule repose sur vous ? Eh bah mon vieux, on est mal barré ! » « **Discipline** ! Cent pompes ! »

Autant dire que le groupe Courage était complètement cassé dès la première semaine. Link était courbaturé des pieds à la tête, Ahonora saignait des jointures et boitait, Maysa se baladait avec une poche de glaçons sur la tête et Leonid passait tout son temps libre à dormir. La guerrière de Praha Garden faisait de son mieux pour améliorer la puissance de ses rafales, mais dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait en utiliser toute la puissance. Le gardien que renfermait son éventail géant n'était pas tout à fait opérant, et ne lui conférait que la puissance du vent, et un faible pourcentage de son contrôle des flammes. Ce manque n'était pas très handicapant face à un adversaire comme Darkness, et d'ailleurs Maysa n'avait encore jamais ressenti le besoin d'utiliser intensément le feu durant ses combats. Mais Gregor avait bien senti que la guerrière n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, aussi il décida d'arranger cela et l'avait sommée de se rendre à un "cours privé" au beau milieu de la nuit, dans la salle d'entraînement des soldats d'Hyrule, assez vaste pour y faire tenir trois cent soldats en pleine action.

- Bonjour de nuit, professeur - dit Maysa d'un ton poli mais hypocrite, la main levée en signe de salut.

- On ne papote pas ! - rumina le maître, et Maysa se retint à grand peine de lui expédier une rafale dans la tronche - Cette nuit, tu vas te déchaîner.

- Si vous y tenez, mais je vois pas pourquoi on doit **justement** le faire de nuit…

- J'avais dit : on ne papote pas ! Tu m'feras dix pompes pour la peine.

Maysa s'exécuta dans un concert de grognements, charriant dans son esprit toutes les idées de torture qu'elle pouvait infliger à son maître.

- Ton éventail est intéressant - poursuivit Gregor en ramassant puis en examinant l'instrument de Maysa, tout ignorant ses grimaces - Mais on sent qu'il peut encore se renforcer.

Il jeta négligemment l'arme par-dessus son épaule - Maysa plongea pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne touche le sol - et s'avança lentement vers le centre de la salle.

- Essaie de me toucher avec ta plus faible attaque depuis là où tu te tiens - somma-t-il.

_**- Minimos Flip !**_ - murmura la guerrière en créant une douce brise qui vint titiller le nez de Gregor, le faisant éternuer.

- Bien joué - dit-il en s'essuyant le nez avec le dos de sa main - Maintenant, essaye de le faire avec ta plus puissante attaque.

Maysa réfléchit quelques instants ; elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle était sa meilleure attaque, puisqu'elle était plus ou moins privée de la puissance des flammes. Enfin, de toute façon, il suffisait de mettre toute son énergie dans le coup…

**_- Aeros Missile !_** - s'écria-t-elle en déployant entièrement son gigantesque éventail, avant de tournoyer rapidement sur elle-même.

Une surpuissante tornade horizontale fusa à la vitesse du son vers Gregor, qui fut emporté par la bourrasque. Il traversa le mur et finit sa course quelque part au dehors, ce qui provoqua un fou rire incontrôlable chez la guerrière. Le professeur mit quelques minutes à revenir, couvert de poussière, de terre et de débris en tous genres.

- Si je comprends bien - grogna-t-il en s'époussetant, ta précision ne change pas, peu importe la puissance de ton attaque - C'est vraiment pas mal.

Alors que Maysa relevait avec surprise le premier compliment de son maître, elle constata qu'il tenait dans ses mains un éventail replié. Il devait être deux fois moins grand que le sien.

- Voyons ce que tu peux faire contre ça - ricana Gregor en déployant son grand éventail vert émeraude, parsemés de symboles violets.

Il donna un violent coup dans le vide et rien ne sembla se produire, jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante rafale heurte Maysa de plein fouet… dans le dos. La guerrière eut le souffle coupé et fut éjectée sur quelques mètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol.

- Pas assez concentrée - aboya Gregor.

- Houuu… pas vernie d'avoir un sadique pareil en guise de prof, ouais ! - tempêta la guerrière en se redressant - Je vois pas où ça nous mène, tout ça !

- Ferme-la ! - rugit-il en expédiant un nouvelle rafale dans le dos de son élève, qu'elle l'évita de justesse. - Tu verras le résultat quand ce sera fini ! Maintenant, attaque-moi !

- Avec plaisir ! _**Aeros Missile**_!

Elle effectua une seconde fois sa meilleure attaque de vent sur Gregor ; celui-ci plaça son éventail devant lui comme un bouclier et attendit. La tornade fut comme aspirée dans l'arme du professeur, avant de ressurgir - comme les deux fois précédentes – dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle put esquiver la rafale au dernier moment, mais Gregor l'attrapa de nouveau dans son éventail, et la tornade apparut juste en face de la tête de Maysa. Elle ne put esquiver le coup et fut propulsée contre le plafond, qui se brisa sous l'intensité de l'attaque, et elle fut soulevée très haut dans les airs, le sommet du crâne ensanglanté, complètement sonnée. Quand elle reprit parfaitement conscience, elle constata qu'elle était allongée dans la salle d'entraînement, et que des Gorons s'affairaient à réparer. Gregor était accroupi un mètre devant elle, mâchant ce qui semblait être des racines.

- Réveillée la miss ? - chiqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? - protesta doucement Maysa en portant une main à son bandage - Vous auriez pu me tuer ! Je résiste bien au vent, mais très mal aux toits dans la tête…

- Eh bah 'faut t'endurcir ma mignonne. Maintenant lève-toi, on a pas encore fini. Loin de là !

- Heyy, mais je viens à peine de reprendre conscience !

- Pas d'blabla ! Allez zou, dix pompes !

Les entraînements sadiques nocturnes continuèrent ainsi pendant les deux premièrs semaines. Puisque les horaires de ses entraînements ne coïncidaient pas avec ceux des autres, elle ne les voyait jamais. Cet isolement quasi-constant nuisait gravement à l'humeur de la guerrière, qui passait son temps libre à se reposer ou à lire. De jour, elle dormait ; de nuit, elle s'entraînait. Elle ne pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'à l'aube ou à l'aurore, c'est-à-dire aux heures où l'activité d'Hyrule était quasi-inexistante… Elle commença à déprimer, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Les autres lui manquaient, et Gregor lui tapait sur les nerfs, puisqu'au lieu de la ménager il ne faisait qu'augmenter la dose d'efforts et d'épreuves, sans oublier sa voix lourde et son ton sec et blessant de chef militaire.  
Bien évidemment, à Praha Garden, ça se passait un peu de la même manière. Mais elle n'était jamais toute seule pendant les entraînements, tandis que là … Un jour, elle croisa Blood dans la rue menant à l'auberge où elle allait se reposer. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux et elle se jeta à son cou, retrouvant son sourire.

- Ca fait du bien de revoir quelqu'un ! - dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte, étouffant à moitié le chasseur de primes - Comment se passe ton entraînement ? - demanda-t-elle en s'écartant un peu pour le laisser s'exprimer par gestes.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se gratta la joue. Maysa sourit. Bien que le lien que Blood avait créé entre eux l'indisposât légèrement, elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là maintenant tout de suite ? - demanda-t-elle sur un petit ton insistant signifiant : « rien, j'espère ? »

Blood regarda à gauche, puis à droite, leva la tête, se la gratta négligemment, puis haussa de nouveau les épaules. Maysa le prit par le bras et dit :

- Alors tu es à moi, pour toute cette matinée !

La fatigue de son tout récent entraînement avec Gregor semblait avoir disparu. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la cité d'Hyrule, aux rues désertes, aux côtés d'un ami. C'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux pendant cette période d'autorité.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse. Tu as un jour de repos ?

« Non » de la tête.

- Tu as un entraînement à un horaire différent ?

« Non » de la tête.

- Tu as décidé de ne pas y aller, alors ?

« Oui » de la tête.

- Pourquoi, pour te vider un peu l'esp … je veux dire … pour explorer un peu la ville ?

« Non » de la tête.

- Pour voir quelque chose en particulier ?

Blood sembla hésiter.

- Pour voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

« Oui » de la tête. Le cœur de Maysa fit un nouveau bond.

- Pour… me voir ?

Blood la regarda dans les yeux, puis fit « oui » de la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, pendant quelques minutes. Les premiers signes d'activité débutèrent aux quatre coins de la cité, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils joignirent leurs mains. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pensé faire, encore quelques semaines auparavant … Un coup de feu retentit et une balle se ficha dans le sol, entre les deux amis. Il n'y avait pas dix mille personnes qui utilisaient un pistolet dans le monde d'Hyrule, et l'un des deux était en face de Maysa

.  
- Leonid ! - vociféra-t-elle donc, cherchant le trouble-fête du regard - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Montre-toi !

Le gothique apparut au sommet d'un toit, sa chevelure blonde étincelante sous le soleil du matin. Il sauta habilement du toit et se réceptionna avec maestria, un pistolet dans chaque main, plus un dernier à la ceinture.

- Tiens, tu as trois flingues, maintenant ? - s'étonna la guerrière, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter - pourquoi tu nous as tiré dessus ?

Leonid resta muet et fixa Blood. Avec son visage totalement neutre et ses cheveux blonds, il faisait irrésistiblement penser au chasseur de primes.

- J'aime pas trop ce qui se passe entre vous deux - grommela-t-il.

Maysa prit un air excédé.

- De un, il ne se passe rien de spécial entre « nous deux », de deux, même si c'était le cas, je voudrais bien savoir en quoi ça te regarde, et de trois, tu n'as pas à tirer sur tes alliés !

- Pas la peine de raconter n'importe quoi, je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre vous. Le truc qui me gêne, c'est que cet abruti - Maysa se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du gothique - n'est pas du même monde que nous.

Blood resta de marbre, comme à son habitude, mais la guerrière se sentait prête à envoyer valser son camarade. Ce qui la surprenait légèrement, puisque quelques heures auparavant, son plus grand souhait était de revoir ses compagnons de route…

- Déjà, va te reposer - somma le jeune homme, tes entraînements ayant lieu la nuit, logiquement c'est pendant le jour que tu dois te reposer.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Mais c'est incroyable ça, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quel genre d'entraînement te fait Gregor pour que tu deviennes aussi insupportable ?

- _Je voudrais bien savoir en quoi ça te regarde_ - répondit-il, copiant le ton de sa camarade, ce qui la blessa légèrement - Maintenant casse-toi, le temps que je m'explique avec monsieur.

Maysa s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Blood réagit avant elle : il écrasa son fourreau sur le crâne de Leonid dans un accès de violence incontrôlable. Le jeune gothique encaissa plutôt bien le coup et riposta en tirant des rafales de balles.

- **Stop** ! - vociféra la guerrière en abattant ses deux poings en même temps sur le crâne de Leonid déjà fragilisé et celui de Blood - Vous êtes pathétiques, on dirait deux gamins ! Blood, ne te mets pas en rogne si vite, tu sais bien que Leonid n'a jamais vraiment été agréable. Quant à toi Leonid, j'attends des explications !

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur en se massant la tête. Puis il dit d'une voix faible :

- Ce gars ne vient pas de notre monde, c'est tout. Si tu t'y attaches trop, tu seras complètement désemparée quand il s'agira de rentrer dans notre monde…

Maysa n'y avait pas encore pensé. Mais il avait raison.

- En tout cas, c'est pas une raison pour que tu viennes nous emmerder comme ça ! - sermonna-t-elle - C'est malin, maintenant je n'ai plus envie de voir personne …

Dépitée, la guerrière tourna bride et décida de rentrer à l'auberge. Blood regarda Leonid d'un œil mauvais.

- Oh, ça va. J'me tire, j'vais m'entraîner.

Et Leonid s'éclipsa en sautant de toit en toit. Malgré le mépris qu'éprouvait Blood à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa progression ; l'entraînement avec Gregor semblait avoir révélé toutes ses capacités. Leonid allait sans doute être celui dont l'entraînement avait été le plus profitable.  
N'ayant plus aucune raison d'échapper au sien, il s'y rendit le plus vite possible afin de ne pas essuyer le mécontentement de son professeur. Maysa s'affaissa sur son lit. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre d'auberge, lui éclairant les cheveux. Elle repensait aux mots de Leonid …  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé leur quête, qu'elle avait complètement oublié que ses camarades de voyage n'étaient pas tous du même monde. Blood, Linkario, Link, Solara, Vanita, Aquarlequin, Ahonora … Si jamais elle pouvait rentrer dans son monde un jour, ces personnes-ci ne l'accompagneraient pas. Et elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait énormément …  
Maysa se retourna sur le dos et mit les mains sur son visage. En réalité, Xamy, Leonid et Alidae ne seraient sans doute pas plus présents que les autres dans sa vie. Sans oublier les morts de deux de ses compagnons, qui lui avaient déjà détruit une parcelle de cœur… Cette épopée était la chose la plus incroyable qui lui ait été donné de vivre. Elle avait du mal à en imaginer la fin. Une fin signifierait des adieux, ce qui était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Et bien qu'elle soit tenue de rendre un rapport de son voyage initiatique à Praha Garden, jamais la guerrière n'irait raconter qu'elle avait voyagé aux côtés de Pokémon et de personnages issus de l'univers de jeux vidéo en général, sans une bonne preuve.  
Elle s'endormit très vite. Dans ses rêves, monde normal et monde virtuel ne faisaient qu'un. Ses amis de Praha Garden rencontraient avec ravissement ses camarades de voyage, et échangeaient leurs savoirs et leurs cultures avec joie. Puis le rêve changeait : une impitoyable fournaise balayait ses compagnons, tandis que Blood disparaissait dans un trou noir et que Linkario fondait comme une statue de cire. Maysa se réveilla en sursaut, grelottant. Le soleil se couchait. Sans se soucier de l'entraînement imminent qui l'attendait, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sans trouver de réponse.

- **En retard dix pompes tout de suite** ! - beugla Gregor en pointant son élève du doigt.

- Non - dit simplement la guerrière en déployant son éventail - **_Aeros Missile_** !

Pris au dépourvu, le professeur fut frappé de plein fouet par la tornade, ce qui lui fit lâcher son propre éventail des mains. Maysa le récupéra tandis que Gregor s'écrasait contre le mur, puis elle créa des bourrasques rebondissantes un peu partout dans la salle. Elle utilisa sa nouvelle arme pour faire apparaître quelques attaques dans le dos de son maître, qui fut totalement désemparé.  
Victime d'un déluge d'attaques, piégé dans un chaos total digne des plus violents ouragans, le pauvre - ? - Gregor ne put rien faire d'autre que subir pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que la furie de son élève cesse.

- Dix pompes - lança-t-elle dans un claquement, tandis que son professeur retombait au sol, les vêtements déchirés.

A sa grande surprise, il s'exécuta, puis se redressa en s'époussetant.

- Eh ben, t'as mis l'temps ! - ronchonna-t-il.

- Comment ça ? - demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Cet éventail, ça fait des années et des années que tu devais avoir la présence d'esprit de me le piquer.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous me le donniez vous-même, à la fin de mon entraînement, en fait - dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On fonctionne pas comme ça, dans mon régiment ! **Bref** ! Maintenant que tu as ces deux armes, tu vas pouvoir utiliser tes flammes, comme dans ton monde d'origine.

Maysa regarda successivement son éventail géant, puis sa nouvelle acquisition.

- Mon style de combat est basé sur le maniement d'un éventail, pas deux … je sais pas ce qu'en pensera Praha Ga …

- Tu n'es pas dans ton monde, là, ma grande, et tu as un être maléfique à combattre. Alors, tu apprends, tu dis rien, et ensuite tu défonces Darkness grâce à ce que tu as appris.

Et de toute façon, se dit la guerrière, Praha Garden n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'en faire pour ce genre de choses. Elle apprit donc en une semaine à manier son style à deux armes. Elle parvint à utiliser le pouvoir de ses flammes au même niveau que celui de ses bourrasques et à créer de nouvelles stratégies grâce à l'éventail-téléporteur. Il s'avéra que les effets de cette arme ne se limitaient pas à ses pouvoirs, mais également à ceux de ses alliés. Un objet précieux.  
Lors du dernier jour d'entraînement, Gregor fut tellement impressionné par les progrès de son élève qu'il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

- Je pense que tu seras capable de maîtriser les Ailes du Courage - dit-il de son ton bourru - Ton Artéfact peut partager un peu de son énergie avec l'autre éventail, leur taille s'équilibrera alors ; une fois cette opération réalisée, il faudra que tu crées un flot continu de vent et de flammes entre les deux. Les bourrasques n'iront alors plus dans le dos de ton adversaire mais seront chargées à l'intérieur de tes armes. Commence déjà par ça.

La guerrière s'exécuta. La tâche était assez difficile à réaliser, car il fallait que la taille des deux éventails soit égale, ce qui était dur à contrôler. Cependant, après un gros quart d'heure, elle réussit. Les deux armes scintillaient étrangement, comme si les flammes et le vent emmagasinés pouvaient surgir à tout instant.

- Très bien, poursuivit le maître, maintenant, abats tes deux armes sur moi en relâchant toute l'énergie. Mais attends-toi à subir un violent recul …

Maysa regarda ses deux armes, puis les ramena tranquillement en arrière, avant de les abattre le plus rapidement possible en direction de Gregor. Le flot d'énergie qui fusa des éventails fut tellement puissant qu'elle fut soulevée du sol. Les flammes portées par les tornades étaient renforcées par la symbiose entre l'Artefact et son semblable, créant une déflagration si intense que la salle d'entraînement explosa entièrement. Maysa essayait de lutter contre le recul de toutes ses forces, mais fut emportée au dernier instant, lors de l'ultime soubresaut d'énergie. Elle tomba sur les fesses et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que Gregor pouvait survivre à un coup pareil ? Il s'avéra qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, car son maître apparut bientôt, les habits presque entièrement consumés et du sang coulant de toutes les parcelles de son corps.

- Bon … - dit-il d'une voix plus faible que la normale - Tu as compris les bases. Sache que cette attaque se renforcera suivant l'équilibre entre tes deux armes, ici, tu as laissé un peu d'écart.

- Oh, pardon …

- En fait je t'en remercie - ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses l'attaque à ce point dès le premier essai. Je serais mort, si l'équilibre avait été parfait…

La guerrière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se redressa, s'épousseta, puis constata les dégâts.

- Est-ce que ça ira … ? - demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, fixant un homme dormant dans lit au deuxième étage de sa maison, même pas réveillé par le bruit causé par la destruction du mur de sa chambre.

- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas - grommela le professeur. C'est bon pour l'industrie du bâtiment, ce qui fit que Maysa regarda dans le vide l'air de dire « ça existe aussi à Hyrule, ça ? » - Et, j'y pense, les effets des Ailes du Courage ne se limitent pas à l'attaque. Si tu regardes attentivement autour de toi, tu remarqueras qu'un champ de force te protège. En effet, l'atmosphère autour de la guerrière était légèrement trouble, trahissant la présence d'une magie particulière.

- Ce sont les Ailes du Courage repliées. Elles t'accompagneront dans ton combat pendant cinq minutes et repousseront une grande partie des attaques. Au bout de ces cinq minutes, elles se déploieront et balaieront tous les adversaires à proximité. Tu ne peux pas réaliser de nouveau l'attaque pendant que les ailes te protègent, garde ça à l'esprit !

Maysa remarqua que ses éventails n'étaient toujours pas revenus à leur forme initiale et supposa que ce ne serait le cas que lorsque les ailes disparaîtraient.

- Ah, au fait, les ailes protègent également tes alliés, s'ils sont dans leur champ d'action. Euh… maintenant, je vais me coucher. Je suis ravi de t'avoir eue pour élève, alors, j'espère qu'on pourra fêter une belle victoire, tous ensemble !

- Oui, moi aussi - fit Maysa en esquissant un sourire réjoui - Merci pour tout, professeur Gregor !

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis se séparèrent. C'était la veille du départ. Maysa n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de se reposer. Mais elle avait hâte de revoir tout le monde, et de poser deux ou trois questions à Linkario …


	69. Chapter 67 Arc IV- Celui qui perd esp---

**Chapitre 67 : Celui qui n'a plus d'espoir a déjà perdu le combat. Je ne serais pas de ceux-là**.

_(Par Lenia41)_

Ce n'était guère la première fois que la paix hylienne connaissait bien des troubles, et que sa puissance sacrée et cachée suscitait bien des convoitises de puissances ténébreuses et particulièrement malicieuses et perverses. Il y eut d'abord Ganondorf, qui ravagea une première fois le royaume, puis d'autres, encore et toujours, selon les légendes. La tradition remontait aux origines de leur civilisation, et chantait comme dans un cycle sans fin des batailles entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal, entre un démon, et un ou deux héros toujours guidés par une sage personne auréolée par la grâce de la royauté. Ainsi, des forces pouvaient dépasser le pouvoir des déesses reculées du royaume depuis sa fondation même. Et la situation se répétait une fois de plus en cette occasion ... A la différence près qu'il n'y avait pas un démon contre un héros, mais un démon et ses complices contre des héros, natifs de Hyrule ou même et surtout étrangers à la noble terre des légendes. Ils étaient plus nombreux que leurs ennemis, mais ces derniers étaient bien plus forts. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Ils étaient le dernier rempart contre les ténèbres approchantes. Et même s'ils étaient mal partis ...

Le temps était passé vite depuis leur retour au château de Hyrule, et leur répartition au sein de trois groupes d'entrainement : force, sagesse et courage, le sien, à l'image de la sainte Triforce qui symbolisait la protection du royaume saint et des mortels, la terre de vie avant la mort. Et même si l'ennemi avait presque tous les fragments, à l'exception de celui de la sagesse ... Où cette lutte allait-elle les mener : la victoire désespérée ou la cuisante défaite ? Link n'en savait rien, et pourtant ne démordait nullement à l'entraînement, sous la houlette de leur entraîneur, qui ne lésinait devant rien pour les forcer à progresser plus encore. Et ce dès la première semaine : ils étaient soumis à un entraînement du tonnerre ! Même les plus valeureux, comme Maysa, Leonid ou Ahonora étaient aussi épuisés que lui ... Le Temps. Le temps avait toujours occupé une place centrale dans l'existence du jeune guerrier et ancien porteur du fragment du courage fort malicieusement dérobé par les force du mal. Une honte dont il voulait se laver. Mais avant, il avait du temps devant lui, pouvait remonter dans le temps pour faire tout en temps et en heure, parfaitement ... Mais maintenant ... Maintenant il était démuni des forces du fragment qu'il avait fièrement porté et honoré de son mieux, au plus bas ou presque de sa puissance, et des fois il se sentait impuissant depuis le début de l'aventure, reposant sur sa qualité naturelle et innée en lui, son courage, sa détermination ...

"Une arme excellente est risible entre les mains d'un incapable ! La force de l'arme seule ne peut suffire, elle se base surtout sur la force de son possesseur, autant sur le physique que le mental ! Si vous ne vous bougez pas plus, Hyrule est perdue !"

Leur professeur était tyrannique et intransigeant, et redoublait de sévérité dès qu'ils osaient baisser les bras et se plaindre pour le moindre élément de l'entraînement, démultipliant les séances de pompes, et autres subtilités affreuses de certains exercices physiques. Ils se levaient à l'aube pour cesser l'entraînement au coucher du soleil, presque sans trêve, la sueur suintant de tout leur corps ...

"Vous savez très bien que vous ne gagnerez cette bataille que dans le sueur et le sang ! Remuez vous davantage, fainéants !"

Link avait pourtant la réputation d'être quelqu'un de gentil et de conciliant, mais il y a des moments où l'instructeur Grégor lui tiraillait sérieusement les nerfs et où le jeune hylien avait envie de lui envoyer Excalibur dans la figure ou une autre de ses armes, comme une flèche bien visée, une bombe, un grappin bien méchant ... Mais non, il était raisonnable et filtrait ces mauvaises intentions en les reléguant en son plus profond inconscient. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été un héros, un guerrier de Hyrule il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela ? Et il faut dire que de voir ses camarades de groupe fournir autant d'efforts désespérés, bien qu'incertains et désemparés par moment de la lenteur de leur progression, le motivait grandement à donner aussi son maximum, même si des fois il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Et cette motivation ne faisait que grandir encore le soir venu, quand les membres de son groupe pouvaient se réunir un bref moment de calme et que tous au travail affichaient des têtes de mort-vivants pâles et épuisés, et échangeaient des regards compatissants ou nerveux les uns sur les autres. Unis dans l'effort pour être unis dans la future et rude bataille à venir ... C'était assez étonnant comme ils étaient à la fois proches et encore étrangers les uns aux autres. Ceux qui étaient de complets étrangers hier encore étaient de bons camarades aujourd'hui, et qui sait de proches amis le lendemain ... S'ils survivaient à l'entraînement acharné et à la bataille à venir !

_"Dans le sang et la sueur ... Mais pas seulement. Même si nous gagnons, je redoute que ce ne soit encore dans les larmes également ... Nous avons déjà tant sacrifié de personnes proches pour en arriver là ... Tout cela à cause de cette saleté de Ganondorf ! J'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à des types pareils !"_

Ils avaient déjà perdu la très jeune petite voleuse Effy, puis leur cher ami ninja Kesame et son louveteau Me-Tsukiyo ... Bien que du temps se soit écoulé depuis leurs morts tragiques et à des moments différents, leur absence se ressentait dans le groupe. Mais ces morts avaient aussi renforcé leur désir de se battre jusqu'au bout pour les venger et aussi pour honorer leur mort en s'assurant de la paix sur les terres tourmentées et le retour sain et sauf de leurs camarades dans leurs mondes respectifs. Les adieux seraient dans tous les cas assurément douloureux, mais en une telle aventure on ne pouvait y couper hélas ... Les jours s'écoulaient à une vitesse folle. Et au final se ressemblaient tous. Gregor était pénible avec lui, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas de "style" propre en escrime, et que cela était un grand désavantage que de seulement reposer sur des instincts sans connaître davantage de techniques, et du coup Link enchaînait les séances d'escrime intensives, à contrer et apprendre d'autres bottes, feintes et astuces de guerriers. Mais il ne s'entraînait pas uniquement à l'épée, il apprenait à se servir correctement de son bouclier et autres armes, en particulier son arc. Et ressortait plus épuisé que jamais après chaque journée intensive.

"Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, ou nos ennemis en profiteront. Nous ne devons pas les laisser menacer davantage Hyrule ! Nous devons les punir pour le sacrilège qu'ils ont commis ! Je jure sur les déesses qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte, moi et mes amis vivants !"

Les épreuves se succédaient les unes après les autres. Se renforcer, prendre de la force, la force et le courage nécessaires pour aller au combat sans nulle faille et hésitation, et la sagesse pour rester sur la voie de la raison et ne pas perdre l'esprit et la vie en actions téméraires et inutiles. Pourtant, Link n'était pas un débutant, mais lui-même savait qu'il devait encore progresser. Bien des ennemis étaient passés par la lame de sa sainte épée, des goules, des esprits, un dragon, des stalfoss et accessoirement un génie du mal sous sa forme la plus démoniaque. Et pourtant Darkness leur résistait encore ! Ce n'était pas normal et ils devaient y remédier au plus tôt, aussi pour sauver la vie de leur ami élémentaire Aquarlequin, pièce maîtresse du puzzle de leur salvation et de la sauvegarde de Hyrule, mais surtout et plus encore ... Un ami commun qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser entre les griffes de leur ennemi ! Il avait bien des comptes à régler avec le monstrueux personnage de flammes et d'ombres pernicieuses : d'un, le rapt de son fragment de Triforce, injure aux déesses, à leur royaume et secondairement à lui-même, de deux sa métamorphose contrainte en centaure agressif qui avait manqué de faire du mal à des personnes qu'il estimait maintenant comme ses amis et camarades d'infortune ! Il y avait bien plus de raisons encore, mais il lui faudrait bien du temps pour toutes les citer, or c'est ce dont ils manquaient tous cruellement ...

Pas de temps à perdre ! Ce ne fut que dans les tous derniers jours que Link sentit les efforts démentiels payer : il devenait plus rapide, plus agile et un peu plus puissant, et surtout avait appris des bottes, parades, feintes, estocs et autres techniques à l'épée qui seraient sans nul doute vitales lors de leur combat. Jusqu'à l'épuisement il s'était battu aux entraînements, mais conforté dans la pensée qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans ce combat, que le fardeau ne reposait pas que sur ses épaules, mais était également réparti entre eux. La tâche semblait donc légèrement moins impossible à ses yeux. S'ils unissaient leurs forces et connaissances, ils auraient sans doute une chance de réaliser un nouveau miracle ... Et de voir la vie continuer normalement, oui, Link voulait y croire ... Le tout dernier jour, Gregor demanda à lui parler en personne, ayant vu les autres de son groupe peu avant, et, avare en compliments, lui annonça qu'ils avaient encore bien des progrès à faire avant d'atteindre la perfection, mais qu'il n'était pas déçu par eux, et donc allait les récompenser comme il se devait. L'humble et modeste guerrier, toujours aussi peu bavard et sérieux en de pareils moments, approuva légèrement de la tête, avant d'être surpris en voyant leur mentor revenir avec une lame qu'il avait bien connu - mais qui s'était brisée à sa toute première utilisation il y a quelques temps - et de demander d'un air interloqué tout en prenant la lame rangée dans son immense fourreau :

- Mais je connais cette lame ! Ne serait-ce pas...

Le puissant hylien qui leur avait servi d'entraîneur tyrannique approuvant avec vigueur et sécheresse sa remarque, sa voix bourrue complétant l'évidente réponse :

- La lame à deux mains Biggoron, sauf que cette fois elle est garantie d'une solidité à toute épreuve ! Elle t'aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose avant votre arrivée, mais maintenant je te pense capable de l'utiliser efficacement quand Excalibur ne suffirait pas. Il faut l'employer avec stratégie, c'est une lame puissante, mais tu ne seras pas capable de te défendre avec ton bouclier. Il faut des fois savoir choisir avec bon escient entre puissance et prudence, attaque ou défense, et jongler avec pour mettre à terre l'ennemi. Le bestiau que vous allez affronter est coriace, mais avec le courage, la puissance et la volonté en poche, vous avez encore une infime chance de le terrasser. Un conseil : ne la gâchez pas. J'pense pas qu'elle revienne ensuite ... Si vous en ressortez vivants.

Les mauvaises nouvelles continuaient de tomber apparemment, la veille du même jour où ils devraient se confronter à leur pire ennemi, grandis par les entraînements acharnés. Un autre traître venait de les lâcher soudainement, trahison encore plus cruelle qu'elle succédait à une première, et avait ceci en commun qu'il s'agissait également d'un disciple de la magie obscure : Rulian ... Il avait compris, bien que Alidae n'ait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet, qu'ils s'étaient battus assez sèchement. Le soir de la veille des hostilités à venir, Link raffermit sa résolution en songeant avec détermination :

_"Le courage ne se limite pas aux pouvoirs sacrés. Le courage ne se renforce qu'au contact des autres. Même sans mes pouvoirs d'antan, je reste un guerrier hylien et je reste le Héros du Temps. Je ne suis pas impuissant. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Nous __**devons**__ en finir avec cette histoire. Éradiquer le mal une bonne fois pour toutes, et limiter les dégâts de notre côté ! Mon courage et mon épée sont au service de la paix et de Hyrule ... Et aussi au service de mes alliés et amis. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant ... Il est temps de se frotter à ce Darkness sérieusement, et toutes les cartes en mains !"_


	70. Chapter 68 Arc IV - Naissance du Trio

**Chapitre 68 : Naissance du trio** _(Par Démon)_

Ahonora n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir aussi intensivement aux ordres, puisqu'il avait toujours été, tout comme Blood, un chasseur de primes solitaire. Mais force était de constater que cet entraînement intensif lui réussissait plutôt bien. Dès la première semaine, ses capacités martiales avaient atteint leur plus haut niveau. Cela était sans doute dû à l'efficacité légendaire du féroce Gregor, le plus redoutable instructeur de l'armée d'Hyrule. Lors de la deuxième semaine, le bretteur fut confronté à un problème de taille : son style de combat à une lame, même porté à son meilleur niveau, ne pouvait rivaliser avec le style à deux lames d'un tout aussi bon épéiste que lui. Pour progresser, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser une arme supplémentaire.

- Instructeur Gregor - dit Ahonora lorsque son maître lui fit cette remarque - je suis conscient du problème que pose ma limitation. Je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous dis que je tiens, de tout cœur, à aider la compagnie de Linkario, et ce par tous les moyens possibles ; ainsi, malgré l'affection que j'attache à la solitude de ma lame, je…

- Ouais ouais allez abrège et prends ça - l'interrompit son professeur avant de lui jeter une énorme épée à deux mains, qui devait faire les deux tiers de sa taille.

Dans un réflexe digne de son surnom, l'Eclair Noir s'empara de l'épée en plein vol. Il fit quelques moulinets et constata que malgré sa grande taille, l'arme était plutôt légère. Elle était de très bonne facture.

- On va voir comment tu peux te débrouiller avec deux épées - lança Gregor en dégainant sa propre lame.

- Venez-vous bien de dire « deux » épées ? Il me semble précipité d'avancer que je puisse utiliser ces deux armes à la …

- Décidément, va falloir t'couper la langue, toi !

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, Ahonora avait maîtrisé le style à deux épées, alliant son épée en argent et sa lourde claymore qu'il pouvait cependant manier avec une seule main. Gregor fut satisfait et décida d'ajouter une lame à l'arsenal de l'épéiste : il s'agissait d'un katana, de toute aussi bonne facture que l'arme précédente. Il devait apprendre à utiliser ces trois lames dans un style encore jamais vu ; il devait, en quelque sorte, « jongler » entre ses épées en fonction des difficultés rencontrées. Son talent lui permit de développer efficacement ce style, et au bout de la troisième semaine, il était capable de se battre contre une dizaine de soldats d'Hyrule à la fois. Parant cinq coups avec deux lames tout en attaquant avec la troisième, se servir de la claymore comme appui, laisser l'épée en argent dans le dos pour se protéger des coups en traitre … Son nombre de bottes secrètes venait de faire un bond colossal, et sa dextérité finit par dépasser celle de Gregor. Lors de la quatrième semaine, le maître décida d'ajouter une dernière arme à la collection du bretteur. Il s'agissait d'une arme recourbée, semblable à un cimeterre, dont les formes de la garde et du pommeau étaient semblables à celle de la lame. Cette épée avait pour particularité d'agir comme un boomerang, et grâce à elle, Ahonora pouvait faire face à d'innombrables dangers. Ses réflexes étaient à leur paroxysme, son adresse et sa force valaient celles des meilleurs guerriers, et sa rapidité légendaire ne semblait pas handicapée par un tel fardeau.

A l'issue de ce mois d'entraînement, Ahonora se sentait particulièrement épanoui. Ses quatre lames rangées dans le dos, son armure renforcée aux jambes et aux bras, ses légères courbatures … il se sentait prêt à en découdre. Et, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il défierait Blood à nouveau, une fois l'ultime épreuve passée ... Si le chasseur de primes s'était vite et bien accoutumé à cet entraînement intensif, Leonid, en revanche, eut beaucoup plus de difficultés. Il n'était pas fait pour obéir aux ordres, sauf si l'instructeur lui inspirait le respect, comme Linkario - même si cela avait pris du temps. Gregor étant l'incarnation parfaite du professeur sadique, le jeune gothique ne pouvait décidément pas le piffer.  
La première semaine fut particulièrement éprouvante pour le jeune homme ; il avait dû développer sa masse musculaire le plus rapidement possible, ce qui lui avait valu d'atroces courbatures, tellement vives qu'elles l'empêchèrent de dormir trois nuits d'affilée. A l'issue de la première semaine, un évènement trop intense lui fit perdre les pédales.

- Allez zou, dix pompes ! - beugla l'instructeur - Pour tes dix minutes de retard !

Leonid n'avait aucunement l'intention de les faire. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt de devenir bodybuilder alors qu'il se battait avec des armes à feu.

- C'est ça, et toi tu peux aller te brosser - répondit-il du tac au tac, sans même accorder un regard à Gregor.

Il se dirigea vers le mur et s'y adossa, avant de se laisser lentement glisser en position assise. Le professeur ne dit rien mais se contenta de fixer son élève d'un air mauvais.

- Tu comptes aider Linkario, ou pas ? - dit-il sur un ton étrangement calme.

- Peut-être.

- Chez moi, « peut-être » ça veut dire « oui ». Alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu fais tes pompes.

Leonid lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

- Chez nous, ça, ça veut dire « va te faire foutre ».

Gregor resta impassible à l'insulte de son élève. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux lui manquait de respect. Que comptait-il faire ?

- Eh bien, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rentrer chez toi - finit-il par lancer à Leonid, en lui tournant le dos.

Cette remarque éveilla la curiosité du gothique.

- Comment ça ?

- Il existe un moyen très simple de rentrer dans votre monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un groupe venant d'un autre espace vient aider Hyrule à repousser le mal.

Leonid se releva. Il lui semblait que Linkario et la princesse Zelda lui en avaient effectivement touché un mot, une fois, mais ils étaient restés volontairement vagues.

- Comment ça ? répéta-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Si tu veux le savoir, tu vas devoir t'entraîner avec moi, mon p'tit gars ! - vociféra Gregor en lui attrapant précipitamment l'oreille - **Alors tu fais tes dix pompes !**

Une semaine plus tard, Leonid avait appris à augmenter sa vitesse, sa force, sa précision, son agilité, sa dextérité, sa prescience, son esquive et sa puissance de feu. Autant dire que le régime spartiate auquel il avait été soumis était extrêmement efficace. En contrepartie, ses nerfs avaient totalement lâché ; il n'avait plus la moindre notion de civilité, se montrait agressif et violent pour des broutilles et la nuit, au lieu de dormir, il errait dans la cité d'Hyrule, sautant de toit en toit, visiblement sans but précis.  
Au cours de la seconde série de sept jours, Gregor ajouta une arme à l'arsenal de son élève ; il s'agissait d'un pistolet, ce qui était à la fois logique et son contraire. Certes, Leonid se battait avec des armes à feu, mais comment un habitant du monde d'Hyrule pouvait-il disposer d'une telle arme ?

- Je t'ai dit que d'autres personnes étaient venues dans ce monde auparavant ; eh bien l'une d'entre elles possédait une arme à feu. C'est une relique précieusement conservée depuis des générations dans les coffres du château.

- Pourquoi avez-vous cette arme, le mec vous l'a donné ?

Gregor resta étrangement vague à ce sujet et se contenta de dire :

- Prends cette arme. Son précédent propriétaire ne l'aimait pas.

C'était un bien étrange pistolet en vérité : il semblait avoir une conscience propre tant son efficacité variait. Une fois sur deux, il tirait trois mètres à côté de la cible. Mais quand il la touchait, c'était en plein dans le mille, et la cible volait en éclats. L'arme pouvait être chargée avec les balles bien spécifiques du gothique, mais leur effet changeait légèrement, étant plus efficace mais également plus difficile à contrôler. Cependant, Leonid parvint à la maîtriser très rapidement, comme si la « conscience » de l'objet disposait d'une grande affinité avec son nouveau propriétaire. Utilisant désormais un style de combat à trois pistolets, Leonid ressemblait un peu à Ahonora. En plein combat, il devait jongler entre ses différents automatiques afin de profiter des effets voulus le plus rapidement possible. Les combinaisons entre différents chargeurs augmentèrent d'un niveau, et le gothique devint l'un des artistes martiaux les plus imprévisibles. Au bout de cette deuxième semaine, Gregor consentit à expliquer de manière plus détaillée ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

- Puisque tu fais un travail correct, je consentis à te raconter de manière plus détaillée ce que je t'avais dit plus tôt.

C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Ah toi, ta gueule hein ?

OK.

- Donc, on en étions-nous resté déjà ? - demanda-t-il à son élève en se grattant la tête.

- Tu disais qu'on était le deuxième groupe d'aliens à rentrer en Hyrule.

Gregor croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Tout à fait. Le groupe précédent est venu il y a des décennies afin de nous libérer du mal causé par Ryuji. Quelques-uns ont perdu la vie dans cette quête.

Les visages de Kesame et Effy passèrent en flash dans l'esprit de Leonid, et il déglutit difficilement.

- Mais malgré ses pertes, le groupe n'a pas reculé - poursuivit l'instructeur d'une voix forte et assurée - Il s'est battu jusqu'à la chute du mage noir, qui avait disparu de nos terres jusqu'à la naissance de Blood.

- Oui, ça je le savais déjà - dit Leonid pour lui-même.

- Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que ce qui a rendu possible la chute de Ryuji, ce fut l'entraînement du groupe par Amy Fukada, l'entité.

Le gothique ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des pokéballs.

- La grande - et belle- guerrière qui se charge de l'apprentissage du groupe « Force » ?

- Tout à fait. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Leonid sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Il lui avait semblé, depuis le début de sa quête, qu'il serait impossible de vaincre Darkness ; d'ailleurs ce sentiment s'était renforcé au même rythme que l'élémental de feu. Mais maintenant que Gregor lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation, il était vraiment soulagé. Un question subsistait malgré tout :

- Mais pourquoi avons-nous été divisés en trois groupes ? Amy aurait pu tous nous entraîner en même temps.

- Détrompe-toi. Vous êtes trop nombreux et trop différents pour qu'elle puisse assurer les entraînements de chacun d'entre vous en seulement un mois. C'est déjà difficile de vous maintenir à niveau à trois, alors si elle était seule …

- Oui, logique en effet. Donc toi et Vieucaillou êtes du même niveau qu'elle ?

Gregor éclata de rire, et il répondit, les larmes aux yeux :

- Bonne blague ! Du même niveau que … Ha ha ha ha !

Cette réaction eut l'effet inverse de la précédente chez Leonid.

- Haa … Non mais t'inquiète petiot, nous deux sommes même moins forts que vous. Seulement, nous avons quelque chose que vous n'avez pas : l'expérience ! L'expérience est à la base de tout : courage, force et sagesse.

- Je vois. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, notre ennemi, c'est qui : Ryuji ou Darkness ?

- Les deux, bien sûr.

- Je sais que pour vaincre Darkness, il faut que Vanita, Solara et Aquarlequin soient réunis. Mais pour Ryuji, comment allons-nous faire ?

- Là, je serai moins affirmatif, mais pour le tuer facilement, le mieux serait de tuer Blood.

Leonid entendit une petite voix lui dire : « Enfin ! Enfin ! »

- Evidemment, Linkario s'y opposera, tout comme Zelda ou Amy et la grande majorité de vos compagnons de route.

La petite voix s'éteignit.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres solutions. C'est à Blood de trouver un autre moyen, s'il veut survivre …

Blood. Blood. Toujours Blood ! Le lendemain, tandis que le gothique sautait - comme à son habitude, toute nouvelle - de toit en toit, ruminant intérieurement, il vit au loin deux silhouettes familières. Il s'en approcha discrètement et se mit à espionner Blood et Maysa.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? Tu as un jour de repos ? »

Au loin, « Non » de la tête. Grincement de dents.

- Tu as un entraînement à un horaire différent ?

« Non » de la tête.

- Tu as décidé de ne pas y aller, alors ?

« Oui » de la tête. Grimace.

- Pourquoi, pour te vider un peu l'esp … je veux dire … - sourire triomphal - pour explorer un peu la ville ?

« Non » de la tête.

- Pour voir quelque chose en particulier ?

Blood sembla hésiter. Leonid croisait les doigts.

- Pour voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

Yeux ronds. « Oui » de la tête. Leonid eut du mal à contenir son sursaut de rage.

- Pour … me voir ?

Blood la regarda dans les yeux, puis fit « oui » de la tête. Quelle horreur. Leonid se mit à paniquer. Blood et Maysa semblaient sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'ils finiraient par regretter.  
Réflexe face au danger : sortir le pistolet, et tirer. S'ensuivit l'incident connu entre les trois compagnons. Leonid ne les avais pas séparés par peur que Maysa souffre de ce lien, non ; il considérait juste qu'un monstre tel que Blood ne devait pas contaminer les autres, en particulier la guerrière de Praha Garden.  
A l'issue de ce mois d'entraînement, les traits de Leonid avaient changé. Ils étaient plus marqués, creusés, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux et torturé. Mais son changement ne s'arrêtait pas au visage … Son esprit avait été mis à l'épreuve et s'était embrouillé, les sentiments négatifs ayant remporté la bataille. Ses capacités martiales avaient sans doute été décuplées. Quand il rejoignit tous ses compagnons pour le compte-rendu d'entraînement du dernier jour, seuls Blood et Maysa le reconnurent au premier coup d'œil … Blood réfléchissait. Soit ce surprenant power-up était le synonyme d'un gain rapide de maturité de la part du jeune gothique, soit c'était tout à fait l'inverse. Ryuji pensait la même chose, et son côté pessimiste lui assurait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de la part d'un adolescent.  
Quant à Maysa, elle était certaine que la haine vorace de Leonid envers Blood et, d'une manière plus générale, envers les lois de ce monde, était ce qui l'avait fait changer à ce point. Cet esprit noble et naïf espérait toutefois qu'il se trompait. Le seul à connaître la vraie nature du changement de Leonid était Linkario, qui s'était empressé des sonder les auras de ses camarades lors de leur réunion. Et le sage n'avait clairement pas envie d'amener le jeune homme avec eux pour l'ultime épreuve …

* * *

- Les préparatifs sont terminés, Darkness - confia Ganondorf à son nouvel allié - Les pièges, les monstres, les énigmes, les épreuves … Tout est fin prêt.

- Il était temps - gronda l'élémental en se redressant sur son lit de magma - J'ai hâte d'en finir avec ce petit groupe de pacotille …

La haute créature enflammée s'approcha lentement de son confrère enchaîné, titubant, une main posée sur sa blessure. Elle lui releva la tête en le prenant par le menton et fit un sourire sardonique.

- Tout baigne, le rigolo ?

Aquarlequin n'avait même plus la force de répliquer « Comme ton cul dans l'magma » ; il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Darkness lui donna deux petites baffes et fit signe à Ganondorf de s'approcher.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas le tuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est ta source d'amour, et que sans lui, tu te transformerais à nouveau en bête féroce. Mais tant qu'il sera en vie, il restera un espoir de victoire au groupe de Linkario. Tu saisis ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot - répliqua fermement le mage noir - Nous avons intérêt à travailler ensemble ; si Stalk venait à réapparaître, je t'en débarrasserais. En échange, je te demande juste le contrôle d'Hyrule en tant que souverain.

- Que dis-tu là ? Le prochain souverain, ce sera moi ! - gronda l'élémental en se redressant, fort de ses trois mètres de haut.

- Tu n'as pas d'intérêt à gouverner - soupira Ganondorf - Ce serait un calvaire de paperasses et de procédés nécessaires à l'entretien d'un royaume. Avec la Triforce complète, tu pourras parcourir le monde entier et te livrer aux délires les plus fous. Je pourrais t'en dresser une liste, tant j'y ai réfléchi.

Darkness réfléchit un instant, ignorant les pouffements de son semblable aquatique.

- Tu dis vrai - finit-il par admettre - Que serait un maître du monde sans général, après tout ?

Ganondorf ricana intérieurement ; son interlocuteur était réellement stupide, d'une intelligence primaire et absolument ridicule. Il serait très simple de le doubler perfidement au dernier instant, et de gagner tous les fragments de Triforce à sa place. Soudain, une ombre furtive passa sur les murs et les fit sursauter.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'ils soient déjà là ? - interrogea Darkness.

Ganondorf hocha la tête de gauche à droite et dégaina sa lourde lame noire. Il parcourut la chambre magmatique du regard et remarqua l'homme qui se tenait caché dans l'obscurité d'un recoin de la salle. Puis il fit un pas, et la lumière générée par le magma lui éclaira le visage.

- Que fais-tu ici ? - demanda-t-il d'une voix intimidante. Où sont tes compagnons ?

L'inconnu eut un petit rire suffisant avant de répliquer :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais eu de compagnon.

Aquarlequin releva lentement la tête et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de le voir rejoindre ce duo malfaisant.

* * *

_« Certes, je suis à la fois un mage noir, un parasite, un ennemi, un enquiquineur et un rabat-joie ; cependant, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'être traité de la sorte ? »_

_« Arrête d'imiter Ahonora, Ryuji.»_

_« Mééééeuh ! Y a rien d'intéressant à faire dans ta tête. »_

_« Tu veux te battre ? »_

_« Ouais, pas bête ! »_

_« Je déconne. Ennuie-toi bien, surtout. »_

_« Hum, je vois que tu te sociabilises plutôt bien, mon p'tit Bloodounet. »_


	71. Chapter 69 Arc IV- Puissance Elémentaire

**Chapitre 69 : Magie élémentaire** _(Par Linkario)_

Le rapt de leur homologue aquatique avait rapproché les deux élémentales, d'un caractère pourtant bien différent, tout comme leur élément. Elles discutaient comme deux vieilles amies en suivant leur entraîneur et leurs deux camarades de l'équipe Sagesse.

- Franchement, Vanita, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dans l'équipe Force ? Nous sommes des élémentaux quand même, des êtres très puissants !

- Solara … Nous avons plus que ça. L'équipe Force rassemble des guerriers avec de grandes capacités offensives, mais aux capacités morales modérées. En revanche, toi et moi ne sommes pas faites pour combattre et combattre inlassablement. L'équipe Sagesse est une équipe de soutien, qui se bat aussi. Et les capacités morales priment.

- Oui, je comprends ton raisonnement, mais je veux de l'action moi ! Je ne veux pas me laisser dominer par qui que ce soit, je veux apprendre a développer mon potentiel offensif à fond !

- Tu exagères … Nous sommes seules avec Linkario et Zelda, deux porteurs du fragment de Sagesse, te rends-tu compte de l'honneur qui nous est fait ?

- Ils devraient être honorés d'être avec des élémentaux ! C'est dans ce sens là que ça marche. Surtout ce renard prétentieux, qui marche parmi les plus grand tout ça pour avoir obtenu un morceau d'objet magique. Au lieu de ça, tu te permets de flirter avec lui … N'as-tu aucun goût ou est-ce le seul qui t'accepte avec ta petite poit ...

La main de Vanita fendit l'air et gifla Solara. Vexée, elle commença à trembler de colère et s'apprêta à riposter.

- Toi … Attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes devenues amies que tu dois te permettre de me lancer toutes les ignominies que tu voudrais. Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui se passe entre Linkario et moi. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de poitrine - ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au haut très provocateur de sa camarade - Et je t'interdis de dire qu'il est prétentieux. Tu ne connais rien de lui. Contentons-nous d'être honorées et de tirer profit de cet entraînement.

L'élémentale de la Terre se renfrogna mais semblait avoir compris. Vanita se dit que Vieucaillou aurait beaucoup de travail avec son amie. Il pourrait lui apprendre à canaliser ses émotions, et convertir ses pulsions en énergie maîtrisée … Enfin, il ferait certainement l'entraînement adéquat. Sa sagesse semblait infinie. Ils finirent par arriver dans une ruelle étroite, et entrèrent dans une petite maison, constituée d'une grande salle aux murs de bambou et au sol de paille tressée. Le vieillard les salua, leur rappela l'objectif de leur équipe, puis testa la princesse et le renard au combat, que les deux élémentales regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques heures. Ensuite, ce fut leur tour.

- Vous deux … En tant qu'élémentales, vous devez parvenir à ne faire qu'un avec votre élément. Je vais jauger le niveau auquel cette fusion peut se faire, et vous entraînerez à trouver votre élément là où il n'est pas forcément, et à vous matérialiser rapidement. Par ailleurs, vous semblez avoir de puissantes émotions … Mal utilisées, elles représenteront un obstacle. Je vous enseignerai aussi à vous contrôler spirituellement. Maintenant … Vous d'abord, Vanita. Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur ...

Elle se leva dignement, et se volatilisa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Puis soudain, le Goron pivota d'un quart de tour et croisa les bras devant lui. Il recula de quelques centimètres.

- Des lames d'air … Rapide, précis, difficile à déceler et handicapant. Tu utilises ton élément plutôt astucieusement. Mais ton aura n'est pas encore volatile comme le vent. J'ai senti tes déplacements à chaque instant. Maintenant aussi.

Il pointa les mains vers un point précis dans l'air et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.  
Vanita se rematérialisa et chuta maladroitement. Linkario avait bondit instantanément et la réceptionna en douceur. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et lui murmura un aimable remerciement tandis qu'il la posait délicatement à terre avant de retourner s'asseoir au près de la princesse.

- Il y a encore du travail … Mais le potentiel est là. Maintenant, Solara ?

- Vous pouvez nous rematérialiser … Quel genre de Goron êtes-vous ? J'arrive !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et disparut dans le sol. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, et le sol se hérissa soudain de stalagmites autour de Vieucaillou. Puis plusieurs autres sortirent directement sur le vieillard, qui s'était mis en boule et fut donc simplement projeté au plafond. Il rebondit avec précision dans tous les murs de la sale pour accumuler de la vitesse et pulvériser tous les stalagmites. Il s'arrêta et se remit sur ses jambes. La paille tapissant le sol était trouée de part et d'autres, et la terre sous la maison était à nu. Soudain, le sol se plia autour de l'entraîneur de manière à former un globe de terre autour de lui … Mais il n'était pas dedans.

- Pas mal, mais trop lent ! Et tu as les mêmes problèmes que ton homologue !

Il utilisa la même attaque que contre Vanita sur un certain point du sol, et Solara remonta comme un bouchon avant d'émerger à la surface, désemparée et furieuse.

- Tiens, il semblerait que vous ne supportiez pas l'échec … Vous vous laissez trop emporter par vos émotions, tandis que votre amie beaucoup moins.

- Attends que je t'écrase ! Comment oses-tu rematérialiser une élémentale, hein ?

- Solara, tu vas trop loin … souffla Vanita.

Elle était déjà repartie à l'attaque et avait bondi sur le Goron. Roulade sur le côté et rapide retour avec une charge violente en plein dans le bassin. L'élémentale hurla et s'écrasa contre un mur. Elle plaqua ses mains au sol et disparut. De la boue jaillit en geysers dans toute la salle, et Vieucaillou, qui roulait pour esquiver, finit par s'enliser. La combattante profita de l'ouverture pour jaillir du sol, changer ses bras en pointes rocheuses acérées, et violemment lacérer son professeur. La peau dure de ses bras lui donna du fil à retordre, et un instant de déconcentration lui coûta le combat. Son énervement lui fit perdre le contrôle, et Vieucaillou parvint à lui saisir les deux bras, les écarter, et asséner un coup de boule dans le bas du ventre de l'élémentale. A nouveau, elle vint percuter un mur de bambou, mais s'effondra sans opposer de résistance.

- Laisse-moi le temps de t'apprendre avant de m'affronter jusqu'au bout … - déclara posément le Goron en s'époussetant les bras - Tu as perdu ce combat à cause de tes émotions. Elles te mènent par le bout du nez. Mais elles t'ont aussi permis de faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Utiliser la boue pour entraver mes déplacements était très astucieux. Mais t'énerver quand je me suis protégé pour parer tes lames ne l'était absolument pas, bien au contraire. Tu vas passer du temps à méditer, c'est moi qui te le dis … Bon, pour les prochaines séances, je vous entraînerai par binôme. Les élémentaux d'un côté, les porteurs du fragment de Sagesse de l'autre. Prenez le temps de vous reposer, et je vous dis à demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux élémentales se rendirent à la salle qui serait leur lieu d'entraînement pour chaque séance. Arrivés devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Linkario et Zelda, qui semblaient bien fatigués, et les saluèrent aimablement du regard.

- Ah, vous voilà. Entrez.

Les deux élémentales pénétrèrent dans la salle. La paille effritée et les murs abîmés montraient un aperçu de l'intensité des combats.

- Profitez de vos quelques secondes de répit avant d'attaquer : asseyez-vous je vous prie. Voici le programme d'entraînement pour vous deux : pousser vos capacités à leurs extrêmes limites. Vous apprendrez à trouver vos éléments là où vous ne les soupçonnez pas, et aussi à maîtriser vos émotions. Vanita, j'ai cru remarquer que vous et Linkario … Voilà qui devrez vous aider. Mais vous, Solara, vous êtes impulsive. Susceptible. Téméraire. Arrogante. Je sais que je ne vous changerai pas, mais ce sont des sentiments puissants à utiliser à bon escient. Nous allons commencer par vos capacités élémentaires, la gestion des émotions viendra au fil de l'entraînement.

Elles se levèrent devant l'ordre tacite de Vieucaillou.

- Vous croyez maîtriser votre élément à la perfection ? Vous pensez que vos éléments sont incompatibles et opposés ? Faux, et encore faux. Première application : les roches poreuses. Elles laissent passer l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Presque toutes les roches ont ne serait-ce qu'un millième de pour cent de porosité, et vous pouvez donc l'exploiter, Vanita. Et vous, Solara, vous pouvez vous déplacer dans les airs si vous invoquez des geysers de boue par exemple. Réunies, vous pouvez maîtriser vos deux éléments, toutes les deux. Alors … Au travail.

Les deux élémentales se regardèrent, et affichèrent un air déterminé avant d'effectuer une série de combinaisons pour améliorer leurs interactions.

* * *

Les séances suivantes se déroulèrent bien souvent de la même manière. Vieucaillou sondait toujours l'esprit de Solara pour lui adresser les pires remarques pour mettre tous ses sentiments à l'épreuve. Au début, elle s'énervait et faisait n'importe quoi, mais elle apprit au fil du temps à canaliser ses émotions en puissance et ingéniosité. Elle devenait alors redoutable. Et Darkness aurait une mauvaise surprise …  
Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très proches, avaient appris à interagir par leurs éléments, et maintenant Vanita était apte à disparaître dans n'importe quelle couche de roche du moment que Solara augmentait sa porosité, et elle pouvait créer un vent puissant pour créer une atmosphère poussiéreuse dans laquelle son homologue pouvait se déplacer. Elles avaient appris à corréler leurs deux éléments. Leurs deux caractères. C'était une vraie réussite. Lors de la dernière séance, Vieucaillou ne parvint pas à les battre, leur vitesse et leur mélange masquant leurs présences respectives. Un véritable cataclysme aéro-terrestre le mit hors combat. Il les félicita avec enthousiasme, s'inclina avec déférence et leur fit part de la confiance qu'il avait désormais en eux. Les deux élémentales, très fières et conscientes de la parfaite maîtrise des émotions que leur avait enseignées le vieux goron, arborèrent un grand sourire en remerciant leur enseignant et se ruèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous pour partager leurs expériences avec leurs camarades dans une hâte volontairement modérée.


	72. Chapter 70 Arc IV - Ultime Réunion

**Chapitre 70 : L'ultime réunion** _(Par Démon)_

Un mois précisément après avoir créé les groupes Force, Sagesse et Courage, toute l'équipe de Linkario et leurs trois professeurs se réunirent dans la grande salle d'Hyrule. Tout le monde s'assit autour de l'immense table rectangulaire, les trois professeurs et le sage Lucario siégeant aux côtés du fauteuil royal encore vide. Les camarades, pour la plupart joyeux de leurs retrouvailles, discutaient avec entrain, créant un brouhaha d'autant plus insupportable que la salle avait la réverbération d'une cathédrale. Gregor se chargea de faire cesser le tumulte en poussant un hurlement féroce.

- Vous vous croyez où, bande de traîne-savates ? - vociféra-t-il en frappant la table du poing - C'est pas parce que vous êtes tous réunis que l'entraînement est terminé !

- Techniquement, si, - corrigea Linkario en invitant le guerrier à se rasseoir - Mais il faut cependant que nous fassions une mise au point. Je laisse le soin à Amy de vous expliquer la suite des évènements.

L'entité remercia le Pokémon d'un bref mouvement de tête, puis se redressa et déclara d'une voix puissante :

- Chers élèves, fiers guerriers, vous avez fait un excellent travail. Vous êtes désormais parés à toute éventualité, et votre puissance est devenue suffisante pour inquiéter l'ordre établi dans ce monde.

Leonid ricana et croisa les bras. Interloquée, Vanita lui demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

Le jeune gothique perdit son sourire et, en guise de réponse, se contenta de fixer l'élémentale d'un regard perçant. Vanita haussa les sourcils, prit un air mi-surpris, mi-déçu, puis reporta son attention aux paroles de l'entité. Alidae n'écoutait les propos de son instructrice que d'une oreille. La trahison de Rulian lui avait laissé un goût amer, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher

- Hey - murmura Maysa à sa droite.

La magicienne sentit son amie lui prendre la main.

- Ne te tracasse pas - dit la guerrière de Praha Garden dans un sourire - Aujourd'hui, essayons de nous vider un peu l'esprit !

Alidae dégagea précipitamment sa main.

- Si tu le dis - marmonna-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Maysa sourit. Elle sentit soudain Link s'agiter à sa droite et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

- Pardon - dit-il en se grattant la tête, visiblement affairé à chercher quelque chose par terre - J'ai fait tomber un rubis… je suis un peu maladroit.

- Tu le récupéreras après - dit simplement la guerrière sur un ton relativement moqueur.

Link la regarda en face et lui fit un sourire exagérément idiot. Maysa dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ainsi - poursuivit Amy - les trois groupes que nous avons formés ont été créés afin d'équilibrer au mieux les différentes équipes si vous deviez vous diviser. Puisqu'il n'y a que trois guerriers dans le groupe Force, un groupe sera nécessairement lésé d'une grande partie de sa puissance de frappe. Faites attention à cela.

- Je tenais également à dire quelque chose - lança Vieucaillou en se dressant sur ses vieilles jambes, ce qui le faisait paraître plus petit que lorsqu'il était assis - Il ne vous faudra jamais oublier que la relative stupidité de Darkness est cette fois-ci comblée par l'esprit torturé de Ganondorf. Pour ce qui est d'Aquarlequin, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet ; Ganondorf a besoin de lui. Comme l'élémental de feu ne peut se passer de son nouvel allié, vous pouvez être sûrs que votre camarade est et restera en sécurité. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter du sort de votre compagnon, du moins tant que Ganondorf et Darkness travaillent ensemble.

Amy hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire. Vieucaillou s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit de nouveau, permettant à l'entité de reprendre :

- Ce combat devrait donc partir à votre avantage. Cependant, il faut garder à l'esprit que si Rulian nous a trahis pour rejoindre les deux autres, une bonne partie des secrets de notre stratégie tomberait à l'eau.

- C'est pas un problème dans la mesure où vous devez rester parés à toute éventualité jusqu'au bout - gronda Gregor, sans se lever - Mais ça vous ferait un ennemi de plus à vaincre, et ça peut toujours être barbant.

Alidae se prépara à parler, mais Linkario le fit à sa place :

- Il a en effet complètement perdu l'esprit. Je ne lui avais de toute façon jamais vraiment fait confiance, je l'ai accepté dans le groupe parce que j'avais entièrement confiance en Alidae.

La guerrière prit un air à la fois empreint de reconnaissance et de honte.

- Je me serais bien gardée de vous imposer un tel fléau dans l'équipe - dit-elle - mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'ai le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Et tu as raison - assura Amy en inclinant légèrement la tête - S'il n'avait pas été là, il m'aurait été impossible de t'entraîner convenablement.

L'entité frappa soudain des mains et haussa le ton :

- Reprenons, si vous le voulez bien ! Avez-vous une petite idée de l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre, maintenant ?

Ahonora répondit aussitôt :

- Je suppute que notre nouvelle destination n'est autre que l'ultime temple élémental, autrement dit, le temple du feu ?

Tandis que ses camarades s'amusaient gentiment du ton scolaire sur lequel l'homme venait de dire cette phrase, Amy acquiesçait, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous supputez bien, Ahonora - dit-elle non sans humour - Et c'est ici un avantage, car quelqu'un parmi vous connaît très bien ce temple.

- C'est la princesse Zelda, non ? - lança Leonid avec excès de désinvolture.

Amy pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, plissa les yeux, puis se gratta la tête avant de répondre :

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle connaît le temple, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je veux vous parler. La princesse ne connait que la structure globale et le fonctionnement de chacun des temples, comme il est d'usage d'en informer chaque successeur du trône. Ainsi, le roi connaît les temples tout autant que sa fille. Mais eux-mêmes n'en ont jamais fait la « visite ».

- Intéressant - murmura Solara à l'oreille de sa comparse élémentale - Les secrets de nos temples sont donc confiés à de vulgaires humains…

- Sois un peu plus respectueuse - s'indigna l'élémentale d'air - Si Bianca, notre créatrice, a décidé de faire confiance à la lignée royale d'Hyrule, ce n'est pas pour rien !

- Linkario lui-même ne fait que sonder les salles - poursuivit l'Entité - Jusqu'à présent il a organisé les groupes en fonction du danger que représentait la salle. Cela ne sera plus nécessaire dans le prochain temple, étant donné que les quatre équipes se relaieront régulièrement.

- Et donc, qui parmi nous a déjà mis les pieds dans ce temple ? - gronda Leonid, impatient.

- Ryan Rinstar, je veux dire, Blood - annonça Amy en tournant son regard vers le chasseur de primes à l'air absent.

Leonid poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse avant d'ajouter :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Blood fait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde.

- Ca suffit Leonid - somma Linkario en donnant un violent coup de patte sur la table. Ton attitude quant à Blood est intolérable, et ce depuis le début de notre périple. Je te demande d'être plus respectueux !

Le gothique se cura le nez et ferma les yeux, prenant un air indifférent. Maysa soupira, et Ahonora demanda :

- Par quels moyens notre camarade s'est-il faufilé, seul, dans les méandres de ce temple maudit ? Et à quelle époque a-t-il accompli ce prodige ?

Amy s'apprêta à répondre, mais Linkario lui fit un petit signe, et elle le laissa parler.

- En sondant son esprit, j'ai découvert tous les secret que vous connaissez dès à présent sur son passé, mais il y a certains détails dont j'ai oublié de vous parler. Notamment que Blood s'est déjà rendu dans ce temple étant jeune, peu avant la perfidie d'Irvin.

Tout le monde paraissait abasourdi, à part Leonid qui hochait la tête de gauche à droite comme pour dire « Ca y est, c'est reparti ».

- Il s'y est rendu et est sorti vainqueur de toutes les épreuves du temple - continua Linkario en posant une patte sur l'autre - Ce qui veut dire qu'il connaît les mécanismes et pourra déjouer une grande majorité des pièges, à condition que les deux ploucs n'aient pas tout modifié, et qu'il possède déjà la relique du temple, la pire de toutes…

- Son sabre, n'est-ce pas ? - dit Maysa en fronçant les sourcils.

Linkario acquiesça et tout le groupe échangea des regards inquiets.

- Vous avez raison de paniquer - ajouta Linkario en fermant les yeux - Blood est en possession de toutes les reliques depuis qu'il a récupéré la Holy Flame. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Bianca a fait une erreur en séparant son âme en huit parties ; une partie de son âme contaminée par Ryuji est allée se loger dans l'élémental de feu au lieu du Holy Desert Egale. Voilà pourquoi Darkness est aussi vénal et maléfique, et pourquoi Blood n'a aucun mal à contenir l'esprit de Ryuji alors qu'il a réuni toutes les armes.

Link, qui était affairé à récupérer son rubis, s'arrêta soudain. Il se souvenait en effet que Linkario lui avait révélé tout cela juste après avoir récupéré l'élémentale de terre. Et une question qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit la dernière fois lui vint soudain à la bouche, et il la posa avant même de sortir sa tête de sous la table :

- Si Darkness renferme la dernière partie de Ryuji… si nous le scellons, alors il y aura toujours un moyen pour lui de revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Linkario ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, regarda Vieucaillou, puis déclara :

- Si nous le scellons… ou si nous le tuons.

Alidae frappa violemment la table de la paume.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que quoi que nous fassions, Ryuji peut revenir ?

- Pas si je fais ça - vociféra Leonid en faisant un salto sur la table, deux pistolets chargés en tenant Blood en joue.

La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate, et il fit un grand bond en arrière, les Holy et Cursed Desert Eagle en main. Xamy les gela tous les deux d'un geste particulièrement désinvolte du bras.

- Merci - dit Linkario en tapant sa patte sur son front - L'aversion de Leonid envers blood commence à devenir un réel problème. Je vous demande à tous de lui faire confiance, jusqu'au bout et au-delà ! Compris ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête de bas en haut. Le sage poussa un faible soupir. Il échangea un regard avec Vanita, puis repris son discours :

- Je vais donc vous dire comment nous allons procéder. Tout d'abord, il nous faut déjouer les pièges du temple en un minimum de temps et de fatigue. Nous serons ensuite confrontés aux affreux, et là, il y a plusieurs cas de figure. Je laisse nos instructeurs vous en faire part.

Gregor se leva et commença à parler de sa voix puissante :

- Premier cas d'figure : tout le monde est ensemble, c'est-à-dire Rulian, Darkness et Ganondorf. C'est sans doute le pire que l'on puisse envisager ; l'union de leurs forces, en plus de leur – désormais – parfaite connaissance du groupe, nous causerait un sérieux problème. La seule option valable serait de laisser le groupe Force prendre le gros des attaques, épaulé par le groupe Sagesse. Le groupe Courage se chargerait d'aller libérer Aquarlequin avant de rejoindre la bataille.

Link écoutait attentivement, jouant machinalement avec son rubis. Maysa sentait qu'il prenait cette quête particulièrement à cœur : ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, son visage exprimait le plus grand sérieux, et son regard affichait une détermination sans faille. L'allure d'un héros.

- Deuxième cas de figure - poursuivit Amy, tandis que son collègue s'asseyait à nouveau - Les trois, ou deux, zigotos sont séparés. C'est, je pense, ce qui pourrait être le mieux : vous avez été formés de manière à créer des équipes de niveau équilibré. Si ce cas se présente, alors il faudra impérativement que l'équipe amputée de son membre du groupe Force fuie le combat pour le laisser à une autre. Son but sera de retrouver Aquarlequin.

Ahonora leva la main, visiblement pour demander la parole, comme un écolier. Amy la lui donna.

- S'il s'avérait véridique que le perfide Rulian avait rejoint les deux êtres maléfiques, ne croyez-vous point qu'au vu de ses rapports houleux avec notre chère Alidae, ce dernier prenne la décision de la prendre en chasse une fois repérée ?

- C'est vrai que c'est son genre - reconnut la magicienne en se tenant le menton.

- Si c'est le cas - fit Amy en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Linkario, il faudra créer les équipes en conséquence. De toute façon nous y reviendrons plus tard. Vieucaillou, c'est à vous.

L'ancien se leva à son tour, les yeux brillants.

- Voici le troisième cas de figure : Darkness et les autres ne se trouvent PAS au temple du feu. Si c'est le cas, Linkario pourra le sentir grâce à sa maîtrise des auras. Mais vous devrez alors chercher où ces abrutis se seront cachés.

- Dans tous les cas - reprit le Pokémon, notre priorité et de sauver Aquarlequin - Il est également fort possible qu'il se produise quelque chose que nous n'avons pas prévu, mais ça s'est toujours à peu près passé de cette manière depuis le début de notre mésaventure. J'ai totalement confiance en vos capacités d'adaptation au moindre retournement de situation.

Les blocs de glace créés par Xamy commençaient à se fissurer, mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention.

- Nous allons maintenant passer aux équipes - dit Amy - Bien sûr, elles seront modifiables en fonction des épreuves qui vous attendront dans le temple, mais je pense que lorsque vous affronterez Darkness et ses sbires, vous devrez vous y tenir.

- Avant tout - dit Vieucaillou de sa voix chevrotante - le groupe d'Alidae. Nous savons que si Rulian est de la partie, il voudra affronter son alter-ego de nouveau. Pour épauler notre brillante magicienne, je pense qu'il sera nécessaire d'user de la sagesse et de la polyvalence de Linkario, ainsi que les surprenantes capacités martiales d'Ahonora.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ce choix - lança Linkario en regardant ses deux futurs équipiers - Je sais que vous aussi, je l'ai lu dans vos esprits.

Alidae et Ahonora se regardèrent. Le chasseur de primes lui fit un grand sourire confiant et réjoui, et elle lui en rendit un petit de son cru, signifiant qu'elle était satisfaite de se battre à ses côtés.

- Pour ceux qui auront le malheur de tomber sur Darkness - poursuivit Vieucaillou - j'ai immédiatement pensé à Blood, Solara et Maysa. Vous me semblez être les plus qualifiés pour tenir tête au monstre.

Xamy brisa le bloc de glace fissuré qui retenait encore le jeune chasseur de primes prisonnier. Vieucaillou dût lui répéter la sélection, et Blood, ainsi que Ryuji, furent satisfaits. Maysa était également enjouée à l'idée de prendre sa revanche contre ce gros tas magmatique, mais Solara était en revanche toute grognon.

- Peuh, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper le lourd, là ? En plus à part Vanita, je connais personne ici.

- C'est d'ailleurs une question que je n'arrête pas de me poser - souligna Link - si vous étiez scellés dans vos temples respectifs depuis votre création, comment pouviez-vous vous connaître ?

Solara lui lança un regard luisant d'intérêt.

- Nous avons une communication télépathique continue - expliqua-t-elle - Depuis que nous existons et que nous avons pris conscience de cette communication, nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous parler. C'est dur d'être enfermé, seul, pendant des siècles au fin fond du temple le plus paumé d'Hyrule, alors une telle opportunité nous ravissait. A tel point que nous avons développé notre conscience mutuelle, et grâce à ça, nous pouvions tout savoir du monde extérieur.

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas doutés des agissements étranges de Darkness ? demanda Maysa.

Solara la regarda avec défi avant de répondre :

- Le contact avec Darkness s'est interrompu brusquement, il y a quelques années. Je suppose que ça coïncide avec l'intrusion de Blood dans le temple du feu, il y a dix ans. Mon hypothèse est que ses reliques agissent comme des relais, mais il se peut que je me trompe. Pour en revenir à ta question, puisqu'on ne savait plus ni ce qu'il faisait ni où il était, il était impossible de condamner ses actes.

Vieucaillou toussa avec insistance, replongeant l'assemblée dans l'écoute de la dernière équipe :

- Pour affronter Ganondorf, tout d'abord le membre du groupe Force sera obligatoirement Xamy, vu qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle. Ensuite, Zelda et Link seront les mieux qualifiés pour faire face au Malin, qu'ils l'ont déjà vaincu à maintes reprises et qu'ils le connaissent mieux que quiconque.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec cette sélection, à part Leonid, dont le carcan de glace vola en éclats à l'instant où il s'écriait :

- **Hey !** Et moi alors, on m'oublie ?

Gregor le fit se calmer d'un geste impérieux de la main avant de déclarer :

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu devras aller chercher et délivrer Aquarlequin avec Vanita. C'est sans doute la tâche la plus importante de la première partie du combat.

Linkario, qui commençait à être agacé – et inquiété pour la sécurité de Vanita - par le comportement infantile du jeune homme, se redressa brusquement, ses pattes frappant violemment la table, puis hurla :

**- Leonid ! Prends cette mission au sérieux ! Ou sinon je te collerais une raclée que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier !**

Le gothique, plutôt surpris de cette perte de sang-froid du Lucario, écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de les faire retomber dans un petit « Pff… ».

- Je crois que nous pouvons mettre fin au briefing - déclara rapidement Amy en se frottant les mains - Et maintenant, accueillions le souverain d'Hyrule comme il se doit pour commencer le festin !


	73. Chapter 71 - Sous le voile de la lune

**Chapitre 71 : Sous le voile de la lune** _(Par Démon)_

Les membres de l'équipe sortirent de la salle de banquet par petits groupes. Solara et Vanita discutaient tranquillement, adressant des signes d'au revoir à leurs camarades, prêtes à rentrer dans les chambres du château qui leur avaient été réservées. Link et Alidae avaient décidé de faire une petite balade nocturne et digestive avant de se coucher, Leonid était parti arpenter les toits, seul, comme à son habitude, et Blood, Maysa ainsi qu'Ahonora avaient décidé de faire une petite visite du château. Quant à Xamy, elle s'était éclipsée rapidement et personne ne savait où elle était passée.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent de beau pendant notre absence - dit Vanita à sa comparse de terre.

- Baah, c'est sans doute pas nos oignons, et c'est tant mieux - répondit-elle en haussant la poitrine, perturbant un garde qui faisait innocemment sa ronde dans le couloir.

- Le roi et la princesse sont restés avec eux. Ça doit être quelque chose concernant l'histoire d'Hyrule…

Solara renifla bruyamment en enlevant un cheveu qui était tombé sur son décolleté.

- J'aime pas trop cette Amy Fukada, moi - dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils - Elle fait un peu trop sa « belle », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Vanita ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de provoquer son amie :

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Peuh, n'importe quoi, mes courbes parfaites et ma classe naturelle sont autant de raisons de penser que c'est elle qui doit être jalouse de moi ! - répondit l'élémentale de terre du tac au tac.

Vanita éclata de rire et Solara parut satisfaite.

- En ce qui me concerne - reprit l'élémentale d'air, je la trouve particulièrement digne. Dans sa tenue, ses pensées, sa parole…

- Ouais. Elle se la pète, quoi !

Un autre garde passa par là et les deux amis s'amusèrent gentiment en mettant sa patience à l'épreuve. Finalement, Solara parvint à le faire fuir en tirant sur son échancrure au maximum, sur le point de devenir perverse. Même si Vanita n'était habituellement pas le genre de personne à cautionner de tels actes, ceux-ci la faisaient rire à gorge déployée : qu'il était bon de pouvoir se décontracter un instant avec sa plus vieille amie…

* * *

- La cité d'Hyrule est vraiment magnifique - dit Alidae en contemplant l'architecture particulièrement originale de la ville - J'aimerais pouvoir y vivre…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? - demanda Link - Une fois notre quête terminée, tu pourrais rester à Hyrule, et habiter ici.

Bien que la proposition intéressât la guerrière d'une certaine manière, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait une tâche importante à accomplir dans le « monde réel »… le fait d'y repenser lui ternit soudainement le teint, et Link perdit son sourire.

- Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas - dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse.

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi - s'empressa-t-elle de répondre - C'est juste que… je me rends compte des sacrifices que je dois faire pour…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à en dire trop. Link haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Arrête de t'en faire.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, puis pouffèrent simultanément. La soirée était décidément très agréable.

* * *

Leonid s'était installé sur le toit de la plus haute tour du château pour admirer le panorama. C'était un soir de pleine lune et le ciel était dégagé, à tel point que l'on pouvait distinguer le mystérieux lac Hylia, la chatoyante forêt Kokiri et, bien sûr, les impressionnantes montagnes Goron. Le gothique admirait ce spectacle avec un grand intérêt, comme s'il pouvait en tirer une leçon. Il resta des heures ainsi, immobile, silencieux, à la manière d'un fantôme ou d'une ombre. Mais il finit par repenser à tous les évènements qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, et sa sérénité laissa la place à une profonde frustration mêlée de colère. Comme d'habitude depuis qu'il avait été plongé dans cette aventure grotesque et dangereuse. Enfin, c'était bientôt fini. Il allait enfin pouvoir libérer toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée, et prouver au groupe qu'il pouvait surpasser les meilleurs guerriers. Il en avait désormais la force.

- Palsembleu, ces colonnades n'ont de cesse de me brûler la rétine !

Ahonora avançait lentement dans l'aile droite du château, complètement absorbé par les prouesses architecturales qui l'entouraient. Maysa et Blood semblaient particulièrement s'en amuser.

- Magnifique, époustouflant !

Le bretteur s'attarda sur une fioriture sur un mur.

- Extraordinaire !

Puis il aperçut une lourde porte taillée dans du bois Kokiri et s'y précipita en disant :

- De toute beauté ! Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'arpenter les méandres de ce castel, tant les beautés qui y siègent réjouissent mon âme !

Il ne se rendait pas compte des soufflements de la guerrière de Praha Garden, et s'éloignait peu à peu de ses deux camarades, parlant désormais dans le vide. Blood et Maysa en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, sans avoir besoin de déployer de grands efforts de discrétion. Ils arrivèrent au jardin du château et décidèrent de s'y allonger pour regarder les étoiles. Du haut de sa tour, Leonid les remarqua, puis les épia.

- C'est étrange - dit-elle après quelques minutes de contemplation - je ne parviens pas à voir la Grande Ourse…

Blood tourna la tête vers elle et cligna des yeux. Elle se souvint alors.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié…

Elle eut un petit rire. Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient plus sur Terre, mais bel et bien dans un autre monde. Le ciel ne pouvait pas être le même sur Hyrule.

_« Et allez, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter encore ? »_ grommela Leonid, intérieurement.

Il était conscient de la lourdeur de ses actes futurs, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces deux zigotos en paix. Il sortit donc deux pistolets munis de chargeurs Bees et sauta du toit. Blood sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une ombre glisser du haut de la tour, dans son dos. Maysa fut d'abord surprise, puis exaspérée.

- **Blooooooood !** - vociféra le gothique en tirant des rafales d'abeilles explosives dans sa chute.

Le chasseur de primes s'apprêta à répondre à l'affront en sortant ses propres pistolets, mais Maysa le prit par le bras assez violemment, le contraignant à la suivre dans un coin plus calme. Leonid fut tellement vexé d'être ignoré par son amie qu'il poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de retomber élégamment au sol, accompagné des multiples explosions causées par les abeilles tirées auparavant. Il saisit deux chargeurs d'Ice Bullets dans sa poche et les prépara en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Il suffit - dit une voix derrière lui.

Leonid se retourna vivement et fut surpris par une lame pointée sous sa gorge. Ahonora avait visiblement fini d'admirer les colonnades.

- J'ai eu vent de tes prouesses de trouble-fête - ajouta le bretteur en abaissant son imposante claymore - Pourquoi fais-tu en sorte de les importuner sans cesse ?

Le gothique grogna avant de répondre violemment :

- Comment on s'y prend pour te faire fermer ta grande gueule ?

- Visiblement, monseigneur ne s'accommode guère de l'art de la parole !

- Vraiment…

Blood regardait Maysa du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient marché jusqu'à l'entrée du château et le seul mot qu'elle avait trouvé à dire pendant le trajet était…

- Non mais… Vraiment…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et lui aussi.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

Blood prit un air sceptique.

- Pourquoi réponds-tu à ses provocations ? On voit bien que ça l'amuse.

_« Elle a pas tort, petit. »_

_« Oui, mais toi on t'a pas sonné ! »_

- Tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle ? - insista la guerrière de Praha Garden en attrapant le visage de son ami puis en le ramenant violemment face au sien.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as commencé quelque chose - finit-elle par murmurer - Alors, termine-le. N'utilise pas la première occasion venue pour éviter de faire face à ton devoir.

_« Un devoir ? Ha ha ha ! Je sais vraiment pas comment tu t'y es pris, Bloodounet. Moi j'ai toujours pué du bec, ou des aisselles va savoir, et j'ai… »_

_« Ryuji. Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer ! »_

Leurs visages s'étaient encore rapprochés. Blood sentait désormais le léger souffle de Maysa sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûre… de savoir si c'est ce que je veux… ou ce que tu veux…

_« Ohlalala, c'est… »_

**_« Ryuki !_**** »**

- Non… c'est ce que je veux, je le sais…

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

* * *

- **_Sparking Left_**! - rugit Ahonora en expédiant un coup aussi rapide que l'éclair avec son épée d'argent.

Leonid para le coup avec la crosse d'une de ses armes à feu, puis se servit de la lame comme appui pour se projeter dans les airs. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué l'épée recourbée de son adversaire qui, tel un boomerang, avait fait un arc de cercle depuis la main de son propriétaire pour revenir dans le dos du gothique. Le jeune homme blond tira une rapide rafale de Fire Bullets, qui agirent comme des propulseurs, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter le coup fatal. Ahonora récupéra son arme tout en rengainant son épée d'argent, puis s'empara de son katana et fendit l'air d'un puissant coup vertical, tranchant au passage quelques abeilles qui rôdaient autour de lui, menaçant d'exploser.

- Tch, tu t'es amélioré - pesta Leonid en rangeant ses pistolets.

- Force est de constater que je ne suis pas le seul - répliqua le chasseur de primes en s'occupant des dernières abeilles, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

Le gothique retomba au sol avec aisance pendant que l'épéiste plaçait ses épées dans le dos.

- Rien d'étonnant après l'entraînement, tu m'diras.

- Je pense, en effet, que cela est tout à fait naturel.

Leonid fourra les mains dans les poches et remua la tête pour replacer ses mèches correctement, puis il tourna bride en disant :

- Bon, je me suis assez amusé. Je vais dormir, à demain pour le grand départ.

Ahonora ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras. Il avait pu constater l'effrayant gain de puissance de son camarade, et n'avait qu'une crainte : qu'il agisse comme Rulian.

* * *

- Horacio…

Xamy observait les paumes de ses mains, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger ce petit garçon. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit de retour à ses côtés, souriant et extatique, parfois insolent, mais toujours de bonne humeur. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde espoir. Il était encore en vie, quelque part, dans un monde parallèle. Il y avait encore une chance de le voir un jour. Soudain, les portes de la salle de banquet s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant sortir les membres de la réunion secrète qui y avait été tenue : Linkario, les trois professeurs, le roi et la princesse. Xamy crut également apercevoir une septième personne, mais elle avait disparu avant que la simili n'ait pu l'identifier. Perchée sur son toit, elle les regarda s'adresser des signes d'au revoir de la main avant de partir chacun dans une direction différente, exception faite pour le roi, accompagné de Gregor et de Zelda. Linkario paraissait contrarié, ou du moins, inquiet. Quant à Vieucaillou et Amy, ils conservaient un air serein. L'entité regarda en direction de Xamy, puis sourit.

- Viens par ici, toi - dit-elle doucement, quand les autres étaient hors de portée de voix.

La simili s'exécuta, et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent.

- Je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de te revoir avant que tu ne partes - continua l'entité en caressant les cheveux de la guerrière de glace - Tu dois faire attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Oui… - répondit la simili, sans grande conviction.

Amy desserra son étreinte puis posa les mains sur les joues de sa plus belle création.

- Tout ira bien, j'ai foi en l'avenir, autant que j'ai foi en tes capacités. Darkness va mordre la poussière.

Les yeux de Xamy semblaient étrangement vides, et Amy sourit à nouveau.

- Horacio t'attend sur Terre.

Aussitôt, le regard de la simili devint plus vivant, et l'entité éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

- C'est une excellente chose que tu te soies autant attachée à quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu vives à ses côtés, ou du moins, que tu observes sa vie, que tu le voies grandir et s'épanouir.

Amy recula, ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit en adressant un petit signe d'au revoir de la main droite. La simili lui rendit son salut lentement, mollement, tout en regardant la seule personne véritablement capable de la comprendre s'éloigner peu à peu.

- Amy… Horacio…

Elle ramena les mains à sa poitrine et inclina légèrement la tête. Puis, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, avant de se changer en expression de pur bonheur.

* * *

Ahonora était sur le chemin du retour quand il aperçut Linkario revenir de la salle de banquet.

- Oh, vous avez terminé ! - dit-il sur un ton poli - Comment cette réunion s'est-elle passée ?

Le sage pokémon sembla mettre un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'on lui parlait. Quand ce fut le cas, il répondit simplement :

- Très bien, oui, très bien… bonne soirée, Leonid.

Et il continua son chemin, l'air travaillé. Ahonora se gratta la joue avant de dire à voix basse :

- …Leonid ?

Puis le chasseur de primes continua sa marche, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant à quel point Linkario devait être ému pour le confondre de la sorte.

* * *

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent enfin. Blood et Maysa passèrent un temps infini à se serrer mutuellement dans leurs bras, les cheveux baignant dans la douce lumière lunaire.

- Blood… non, je veux dire, Ryan…

Le chasseur de primes haussa légèrement la tête.

- Je te débarrasserai de tous ces fardeaux, et nous pourrons retourner à une vie paisible… ensemble…

_« C'est malheureux que tu n'habites pas dans le m… »_

- Je t'emmènerai sur Terre avec moi.

_« … okay, j'ai rien dit ! Enfin, elle compte s'y prendre com…»_

- Je trouverai un moyen. Linkario sait sûrement comment faire.

_« Ta p'tite copine m'énerve, Bloodounet. »_

_« Même dans ce genre de situation, tu n'arrives pas à être sérieux ou respectueux. Tu me dégoûtes définitivement, Ryuji. »_

L'esprit de Linkario lui faisait atrocement mal. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les événements puissent prendre une telle tournure. Mais ce n'était plus la mission de son groupe, désormais. Il n'avait donc aucune raison valable de les inquiéter avec tout ce qui lui avait été raconté. Il devait juste les ramener chez eux.


	74. Chapter 72 - Tribute to those days

**Chapitre 72 : Tribute to those days I would never live again. Now, time to go** : _(Par Lenia41)_

- Leonid ? Viens deux minutes, j'ai à te parler.

Le jeune homme aux pistolets leva avec dédain sa tête de la table du banquet alors qu'une main ferme s'était posée sur son épaule. Cette voix appartenait à quelqu'un que l'on n'avait guère vu lors du dernier banquet avant le grand départ vers la fin. Quelqu'un qui, asocial comme jamais, s'était renfermé dans sa chambre pour ne jamais décrocher d'un mystérieux livre - un pavé aux yeux du jeune homme - en daignant à peine répondre aux questions qu'on pouvait lui faire. Agacé, le jeune Leonid répliqua de manière acerbe sans daigner prêter plus d'attention que cela à la requête de la concernée :

- Si tu as à me parler, fais le ici. Je suis très bien ici, et contrairement à une certaine personne je n'ai rien à cacher aux autres, moi !

A sa grande surprise, l'emprise sur son épaule, très loin de le lâcher alors qu'il essayait de s'en défaire, se resserra davantage en un étau presque insupportable, alors que la voix féminine restait calme et posée, et un tantinet insistante :

- J'insiste. J'aimerais vraiment te parler en tête à tête. Cela ne peut pas attendre, après je n'aurais plus le temps de le faire. Leonid.

Encore ce défaitisme puant de sa part ... Mais le tireur d'élite sentit bien qu'il n'avait guère le choix en cette occasion, même s'il sentait bien venir la leçon de morale fortement détestable de la personne la plus détestable pour les faire en dehors de Linkario. Pour ne pas se taper la honte devant les autres autour de la table de banquet, il se dégagea promptement de l'emprise sur son épaule tout en daignant se relever à contrecœur :

- Très bien, j'ai pas le choix de toute manière ... Mais pas trois plombes, ok ?

Quand il se retourna, un petit sourire suffisant et moqueur le toisait, légèrement atténué par la lueur malicieuse et encore bienveillante dans l'azur des yeux de la personne qui l'arrachait ainsi au banquet, une personne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à dos - déjà qu'en raison de sa méfiance maladive et cynisme envers Blood les relations avec les autres n'étaient guère au beau fixe - alors que Maysa daigna se détacher un peu de Blood qui était assis en face d'elle pour leur accorder de l'attention, demandant avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude :

- Où allez vous ? Vous savez qu'on ne va pas tarder à partir et que ...

La magicienne qui dominait toujours en présence le jeune homme eut un sourire rassurant envers la guerrière de Praha Garden et déclara avec une fausse légèreté dans sa voix tout en forçant Leonid à la suivre d'un regard ferme :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long ! Juste deux ou trois choses à mettre au point et on revient !

* * *

Tandis que les deux protagonistes s'éloignaient, Maysa se tourna alors vers Linkario avec un air préoccupé - connaissant fort bien les forts caractères des deux intéressés et étant intriguée par la récente attitude de la magicienne qui était devenue son amie - et lui demanda avec souci :

- Le départ de Rulian a l'air de l'avoir grandement affectée ... Linkario, tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser ...

Tout en regardant les deux silhouettes s'éloigner vers un couloir un peu plus loin - sans doute pas pour une plaisante discussion - le renard bleu de la sagesse et meneur de la petite troupe de guerriers répliqua calmement, ses prunelles ambrées se reposant ensuite sur la guerrière de Praha Garden :

- Si des disputes doivent éclater, mieux vaut que cela arrive là plutôt que vers là où nous allons. Après nous aviserons, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas intervenir sur ce point ...

Le silence revint quelques minutes, la guerrière restant très songeuse et assez inquiète sur bien des points - du genre s'ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir sans perdre une autre vie chère en de terribles batailles contre le mal, ou plutôt les trois maux incarnés, et sauver un ami de leurs griffes. En outre Maysa était sans doute l'une de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux l'énigmatique magicienne, et tout cela ne la rendait que plus soucieuse encore, alors qu'elle se tourna vers Link très calme dans son coin :

- Link, tu as discuté avec elle je crois hier ... Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet ? D'inhabituel ?

Le Héros du Temps se tourna vers elle, réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant d'hésiter quelques instants puis d'enfin fournir une réponse :

- Hum ... Eh bien pas vraiment ... Même si elle semblait affreusement pessimiste. Elle parlait de sacrifices qu'elle aurait à faire ... Mais je crois que cela lui a échappé, quand j'ai voulu insister elle m'a assuré que ce n'était rien. On aurait dit qu'elle se préparait déjà à ne pas revenir ... Mais bon, après tout, elle n'est pas la plus optimiste d'entre nous, et je veux lui faire confiance. Jusque là, on n'a presque rien eu à lui reprocher ...

Maysa soupira légèrement avant de répliquer tout en gardant l'oeil sur le couloirs où étaient partis Ali et Leonid :

- Sinon de nous avoir fichu de belles peurs deux ou trois fois lors du trajet, d'être cachottière sur ses projets en combat et de mettre sa vie en danger un peu trop souvent lors du périple. Non pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais ... L'avoir perdue une fois m'a suffit. Et avoir manqué de la perdre un bon nombre de fois aussi, quand elle essayait de nous aider. C'est une amie pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger ! Fait-elle si peu cas de nos inquiétudes ...

N'étant jamais encore intervenue, la princesse Zelda se permit alors de commenter d'une voix douce et sereine, toujours avec cette aura calme et apaisante qui émanait d'elle et touchait son entourage :

- Je ne le pense pas, Maysa. Je pense qu'elle entend vos inquiétudes à son sujet, mais qu'elle vous fait passer avant elle. Il est difficile pour ceux qui ont toujours combattu seuls durant de longues années de changer leurs habitudes et leur manière de penser. Je veux croire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et qu'elle sait aussi que cela risque de ne pas vous plaire. Mais nous devons lui faire confiance, maintenant plus que jamais, Maysa ... Elle a fait ses choix, aussi pénibles que cela puisse être, il faut respecter sa décision ... Je pense qu'elle nous dira son projet quand elle sera prête à le faire. Il ne faut pas la brusquer, ce ne serait que l'enterrer davantage dans le silence ...

A moitié convaincue - Maysa avait encore à l'esprit cette fameuse fois où ils avaient bien cru ne jamais retrouver la magicienne quand Effy avait péri et que la première avait volé à sa recherche et cherché à punir le meurtrier, Darkness, en utilisant toute sa magie destructrice et auto-destructrice - la jeune guerrière se leva de la chaise et déclara :

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, ils tardent un peu trop ... Je reviens tout de suite !

* * *

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux, Alidae ? J'espère que c'est important, parce que sinon ...

- Il est vain de t'énerver, Leonid. Essayons plutôt de discuter calmement, en gens civilisés, tu veux bien ?

Agacé d'avance par cette attitude un peu froide et moralisatrice de la magicienne, le gothique répliqua avec force :

- Et pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tard, sur la route ? On aura tout le temps ...

- Parce que je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de le faire par la suite. Je ne te demande que quelques minutes d'attention.

Le silence pesa un petit moment, alors que la magicienne s'appuyait contre l'un des murs du couloir, Leonid contre celui d'en face, une atmosphère un peu tendue entre les deux, avant qu'agacé le jeune homme ne réplique avec fougue :

- Alors vas-y, vide ton sac ! J'ai pas que cela à faire moi que ...

- J'imagine que tu es impatient de rentrer dans ton monde, n'est ce pas ? Que tu as des personnes qui attendent ton retour là bas ?

- Évidemment ! Moins je passerai de temps dans ce monde de fous, plus j'en serai ravi, même si mes parents ne m'attendent pas vraiment ...

Il y eut une dose de cynisme perceptible dans la voix du gothique, qu'Alidae ne manqua pas de remarquer, son oeil bleu attentif se posant sur son adversaire de discours du moment, les bras croisés :

- Alors tu devrais au contraire être enchanté de savoir que l'on pourra braver plus vite les épreuves du prochain temple avec la connaissance de B ...

- **Ne me parle pas de lui, d'accord ? Tu me provoques ou quoi ?!**

- Non, je cherche juste à comprendre ton caractère paradoxal. Tu n'est absolument pas logique, tu sais ? Tu as envie de rentrer, on t'exaspère au possible, j'en suis consciente, et pourtant tu ne te réjouis pas de la nouvelle. De même que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as tant en grippe Blood ... Hé du calme ! Ne me cherche pas trop d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver mais si tu lèves tes armes sur moi, je te réduis en cendres, compris ? Alors restons en termes neutres et réponds à mes simples questions, s'il te plaît.

Le silence vint à nouveau se poser, tandis que l'un avait la main sur l'un de ses pistolets, l'autre sur le fourreau noir de son épée des flammes. Heureusement, ils n'en arrivèrent pas jusque là, et Alidae reprit d'une voix posée qui agaçait de plus en plus Leonid :

- Je dois en déduire que tu ne le portes vraiment pas dans ton coeur. Comme je te plains, à être aussi borné tu es obligé de faire avec. Parce que c'est la seule écoutille de sortie de ce monde. Mais tu sais, je crois le comprendre un peu ... Il n'a pas vraiment choisit d'être ce qu'il est, Leonid ... Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux de lui ? D'être dans son ombre ?

- De quoi j'me mêle ...

La magicienne s'avança tout d'un coup sans prévenir, et prit le jeune homme au collet avec une force inattendue ainsi qu'une colère sourde dans l'azur de ses prunelles, une lueur d'avertissement dans son regard acéré :

- Pour réussir nos buts respectifs, le groupe ne peut pas se permettre de tels enfantillages, Leonid, alors je vais être claire. Admettons que tu ne puisses vraiment pas le supporter, il va falloir que tu te comportes mieux à son égard, comme un égal, non comme un rival à dépasser et humilier. Je n'ai rien dit jusque là, mais cela va trop loin maintenant. Nos ennemis communs pourraient en profiter, pourtant je pense que tu veux toi aussi venger nos morts, n'est ce pas ? Venger Effy. Venger Kesame. Honorer leur mémoire en détruisant leur meurtrier. Je pense qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on fasse tout pour enrayer ce mal et rentrer en paix chez nous. Tu n'as pas envie de les décevoir, si ? Même si tu es une tête de pioche, je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour, je me mets à ton point de vue, _"endurer la présence de Blood un peu plus longtemps"_, pas vrai ? Alors arrête de te conduire comme un gamin de six ans égoïste et égocentrique, d'accord ? Je te préviens : si tu fais la même connerie que Rulian, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Et je ne te considérerais pas plus haut que lui dans mon estime, c'est bien compris ? Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air, j'ai déjà du sang de criminels sur les mains, bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Je peux tuer et je peux faire souffrir si j'en ressens l'utilité et l'envie. Si c'est juste. Alors restons en bons termes et tiens-toi un peu mieux, compris, Leonid ? C'est assez clair pour toi comme cela ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu, Ali le fusillant du regard pour qu'il accepte ses conditions, avant que la voix de Maysa ne leur parvienne, les priant d'arrêter immédiatement, à l'autre bout d'un couloir proche. Alidae le regarda avec sérieux avant qu'il n'acquiesce à contrecœur, relâchant la faible magie de l'ombre qu'elle avait utilisé pour se montrer plus convaincante quand Leonid commençait à s'énerver. Furieux, Leonid vit que la magicienne faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et la suivit sans grande envie vers la table du banquet où attendaient les autres. Elle était tarée ou quoi ? Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer flippante par moment. Quand Linkario leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, percevant un zeste de tension bien que plus apaisé qu'avant, Alidae répondit simplement, une ombre de sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

- Oh rien ... Nous avons seulement eu une petite discussion très éclairante, pas vrai Leonid ?

Le concerné grommela entre ses dents, une lueur furieuse dans ses pupilles, mais ne répondit pas au sourire satisfait et un tantinet moralisateur de la magicienne. Pourquoi elle avait pété son câble tout d'un coup, il n'en savait rien, elle ne s'épanchait que rarement sur ces faits, restant en général en retrait des conflits du groupe. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités à cet instant précis, le tireur d'élite n'en savait rien, et pour être honnête, s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette aventure et cette quête se terminent au plus vite et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui !


	75. Chapter 73 Arc V - Gueule de Cerbère

**Chapitre 73 : La gueule de cerbère** _(Par Démon)_

L'ultime banquet à la table du château d'Hyrule prit fin plus tôt que d'habitude. Linkario avait sommé ses guerriers de retourner rapidement chercher leurs affaires avant le grand départ, qui n'allait plus tarder. N'ayant lui-même rien de particulier à aller chercher, il décida de se rendre immédiatement au point de rendez-vous : la porte principale de la cité. Le Pokémon arriva sur le pont-levis, solidement gardé par quatre soldats lourdement armés, et décida de s'asseoir en tailleur pour méditer. Il fallait que son esprit, embrouillé par toutes ces révélations qu'il devait à tout prix garder secrètes, se repose et se vide avant de partir pour l'affrontement final. Il ne resta malheureusement pas seul très longtemps : Leonid, qui n'avait rien pris d'autre que ses armes et un long manteau de voyage, venait de sauter à ses côtés depuis le toit d'une maison.

- Yo - dit-il simplement en posant ses fesses à droite de Linkario - Quoi d'neuf ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? - répliqua le Lucario d'un ton agacé, gardant les yeux clos.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Leonid. S'il te plaît.

Le gothique se gratta le nez d'un air réjoui avant d'ajouter :

- Si je vous trahis, que penses-tu qu'il adviendra de moi ?

Le sage ouvrit les yeux avant de répondre sur un ton glacial :

- Si tu dépasses les bornes, tu mourras. Si tu as de la chance ou si tu te tiens tranquille et que tu nous aide jusqu'à la fin, alors tu pourras rentrer chez toi, tranquillement.

Leonid éclata d'un rire malsain.

- J'ai vraiment pas intérêt à faire chier le monde, hein ?

Linkario, qui semblait excédé, perdit patience et prit le guerrier au col.

- C'est devenu une manie ? - bougonna le jeune homme.

- J'ai lu dans ton esprit sans interruption pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée, durant l'entraînement. Je le lis maintenant, et je vois que tu n'as progressé en rien au niveau mental. Ta force a décuplé, et tes intentions ont baissé ; si je n'avais aucun espoir, je dirais que tu serais bon pour devenir le nouvel être maléfique d'Hyrule.

Linkario relâcha son étreinte et Leonid se massa la gorge.

- Mais tu es trop lâche pour nous trahir - poursuivit le Lucario - Tiens-toi tranquille. Est-ce trop te demander ?

Leonid resta muet et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air simplement méchant. Puis il se releva, s'épousseta inutilement, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Linkario put reprendre sa méditation.

* * *

- Eh bien, je crois que je guéris plus vite que ce que je pensais ! - se réjouit Darkness en observant sa cicatrice au torse - A quoi est-ce dû, d'après toi ?

Ganondorf vida une coupe de vin d'un trait avant de répondre :

- Je crois bien des choses, mais aucune hypothèse ne me semble valable. Sois heureux de tes soins rapides au lieu de t'inquiéter de leur provenance.

L'être de feu sourit, puis s'allongea encore un peu plus confortablement sur son lit de magma. Il attrapa un morceau de roche en fusion, en croqua la moitié, puis recracha le tout sur Aquarlequin, toujours attaché au mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait désormais la taille d'un nourrisson, et quand la pierre vint heurter son front, une partie s'en évapora avant de se reformer, rapetissant encore un peu plus l'élémental.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus entendu - dit Darkness en replaçant les mains sous la tête.

Ganondorf était occupé à écrire sur un long parchemin à l'aide d'une plume sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. L'élémental de feu ne pouvait voir ce qu'il écrivait depuis sa position, aussi ne pouvait-il satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Au fait, où est parti le nouveau ? - demanda-t-il à son comparse.

- Parti en éclaireur - murmura Ganondorf, concentré - Il doit venir nous prévenir lorsque le groupe quittera la cité, afin qu'on ait le temps de s'organiser.

* * *

Deux heures de l'après-midi. Linkario sentit le groupe arriver peu à peu à ses côtés. Personne ne voulait visiblement le déranger dans sa méditation, contrairement à un certain blondinet. Il sortit finalement de sa transe et tous les autres interrompirent leurs conversations pour le regarder, et attendre les directives.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller - dit le sage en observant les tenues de chacun.

Chaque combattant était vêtu d'un manteau de voyage résistant aux chaleurs intenses. Tout le monde, même Solara, qui avait au départ refusé d'en porter sous prétexte que cela « cachait ses atouts ». Le seul à l'avoir légèrement personnalisé était Leonid, qui avait demandé au fabriquant d'ajouter des épaulettes métalliques ainsi que des poches externes pour ses munitions. Alidae sentait un léger trouble dans l'air. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, elle savait que quelqu'un les épiait. Elle savait également de qui il s'agissait …

- Linkario, Rulian nous épie.

- Comme toujours, tu es très forte, Fern ! - s'écria une voix dans le dos du groupe, et tout le monde se retourna pour voir leur ancien compagnon, perché sur le mur d'enceinte du bourg.

Tout le monde se prépara à la bataille, y compris les quatre gardes du pont, mais Linkario apaisa le groupe d'un simple geste de la patte.

- Tout n'est pas fini, Rulian, tu peux toujours revenir parmi nous si tu nous jures de nous aider à détruire Darkness et Ganondorf.

- C'est inutile Linkario - gronda Alidae, le visage marqué par la colère - Il est encore pire qu'avant.

Rulian esquissa un grand sourire sardonique avant de croiser les bras et de dire d'un ton pédant :

- Ta petite armada se brisera sur les écueils du temple, Linkario. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous massacrer, un par un. Bien entendu, je te réserve le meilleur - Fern, ajouta-t-il en adressant un odieux clin d'œil à la concernée, qui se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter dessus.

Rulian applaudit tout en riant, puis continua :

- Je vous aime. Maintenant, hop hop hop on se bouge, vous avez encore trois bonnes heures de marche avant de vous faire tuer !

Et il disparut. Alidae poussa un juron sonore et Linkario se gratta la tête.

- Pas le choix. Je savais que notre départ ne serait pas tenu secret, mais j'avais réellement pensé que Rulian n'était pas devenu aussi fou.

* * *

- Ils arrivent - dit le guerrier aux lourdes haches quand il apparut au beau milieu de la cave de Darkness - On va bien s'amuser !

Ganondorf fixa Rulian d'un regard sévère tout en repliant son parchemin, tandis que l'élémental de feu découvrait ses longues dents jaune soufre.

- Bien - dit-il - C'est le moment de répartir nos tâches.

- Je veux m'occuper de la mage ! - s'écria Rulian en frappant le bureau de Ganondorf des deux poings - Laissez-la-moi ! Compris ?

- Je suppose qu'on te doit bien ça - dit Ganondorf - cependant, tâche de ne pas nous décevoir. Sinon, tu subiras le même sort qu'eux. C'est clair ?

Le guerrier recula en affichant un sourire de dément, restant face à son coéquipier, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte. Il se retourna enfin, l'ouvrit, et partit dans les intestins du temple sans demander son reste.

- Il a l'air complètement dérangé, dit Darkness d'un air indifférent - J'aime ça. En revanche, il n'y aura pas de place pour lui dans mon nouveau monde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi ?

- Des pantins, ça se trouve partout. Je n'aurai sans doute plus besoin de lui après la bataille contre le groupe de Linkario. Non, on le tuera.

* * *

Le sage expliqua rapidement à ses compagnons la route qu'ils allaient emprunter pour parvenir au temple du feu. Tout d'abord, ils devaient longer les murs de la cité par l'Est, puis longer la rivière jusqu'à la vallée Gerudo. Une fois à l'entrée de la vallée, ils devraient faire un peu d'escalade afin d'arriver sur un grand plateau rocheux servant de frontière avec la contrée voisine. Le plateau était connecté à une partie des montagnes Goron, et le temple se trouvait au fond d'une gigantesque grotte de l'une de ces montagnes. Ils se mirent en route sans tarder. Linkario était en tête, épaulé de Blood et Maysa, suivi dans l'ordre par Alidae, Ahonora, les deux élémentales, Link, la princesse Zelda, Xamy et Leonid. Vieucaillou, Gregor et Amy leur adressaient de grands signes d'au revoir depuis les remparts, auxquels les guerriers répondaient avec entrain.

- On se reverra bientôt, c'est promis ! - cria Maysa, les mains en porte-voix.

Le groupe avait ralenti l'allure à l'occasion de ces saluts, et tout le monde observait les professeurs venus leur dire au revoir. C'est alors que d'autres personnes apparurent sur les remparts : des soldats, ainsi que le roi. Zelda serra le bras de Link contre sa poitrine, et ils adressèrent tous deux un grand signe d'au revoir au souverain. Mais d'autres personnes apparaissaient sans cesse ; des militaires tout d'abord, puis des villageois. La foule se pressait sur les remparts, et une rumeur encourageante envahit bientôt les murs de la cité, tandis que tous les membres du groupe restaient ébahis devant cette foule. Tout le village semblait s'être rassemblé pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Maysa, tandis qu'Alidae observait tous ces gens d'un air incrédule. Ahonora, enchanté par un tel succès, riait aux éclats en dressant un poing victorieux. Xamy fixait Amy droit dans les yeux ; malgré la distance, elle pouvait voir tous ses traits du visage. Elle la regardait également, la mine partagée entre la peur, la joie, la tristesse, l'empathie, et tellement d'autres choses qui se voient mais ne peuvent se dire … Leonid restait impassible, mais Linkario sentait que ces ovations lui réchauffaient le cœur et l'esprit. Blood, malgré son inexpressivité, était tout autant chamboulé. Ces gens qui, un mois auparavant, le craignaient et le prenaient pour un criminel, étaient aujourd'hui rassemblés pour donner du courage à ce qu'ils considéraient comme un groupe de héros. Dont il faisait partie. Ryuji ne jugea pas correct de ternir ce moment en plaçant l'une de ses phrases casseuses d'ambiance, et resta donc longtemps silencieux.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre ; le groupe arriva rapidement au plateau, et le gravit sans difficulté. Tous les guerriers étaient de bonne humeur, visiblement ravis de pouvoir bientôt en découdre. Tout le monde, sans aucune exception. Les heures passèrent rapidement et le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grotte renfermant le temple. La cavité était absolument gigantesque, parcourue de véritables lacs et d'énormes piliers naturels. Elle était éclairée par une sorte de mousse bleuâtre qui poussait un peu partout et dont l'odeur rappelait celle de la menthe. Plus ils avançaient dans cette grotte, plus l'atmosphère se réchauffait, jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Les lacs avaient disparu, la mousse ne poussait plus qu'à de rares endroits, et des coulées de lave parsemaient le sol et les murs, conférant à l'environnement une lumière rouge et crue qui agressait les pupilles.

- Nous approchons, à n'en plus douter - fit Linkario à ses compagnons - Ces manteaux sont d'une redoutable efficacité, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils continuèrent la marche pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à un passage très étroit qui empestait le soufre et différents gaz, vraisemblablement nocifs. Ils durent y passer à la file indienne, Blood en tête, Xamy fermant la marche. La lumière du crépuscule les accueillit, tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une immense salle creusée au milieu de la montagne, pouvant facilement accueillir une cinquantaine de cathédrales. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, à travers le trou béant de ce qui semblait être le cratère d'un volcan endormi. De la pierre noire, poreuse et cassante, formait un no man's land effrayant entre les guerriers et la mer de lave sur laquelle reposait un bâtiment à la beauté renversante. Le temple du feu était taillé dans le rubis le plus pur, et avait l'aspect d'une immense pyramide à base pentagonale. L'entrée était bloquée par deux gros geysers de lave qui éclaboussaient inlassablement les parois rutilantes du bâtiment.

- Il va falloir qu'on m'explique - commença Link en se grattant le menton - comment Blood a pu, enfant, parvenir jusqu'ici _et_ rentrer dans le temple, _puis_ en sortir vivant.

- N'oublie pas les capacités du corps de Blood - rappela Linkario en réduisant avec prudence la distance qui séparait le groupe du lac de lave - Il peut contrôler chaque cellule de son corps à la perfection et leur ordonner de résister à n'importe quelle agression. Ce pouvoir a perdu en efficacité depuis que Ryuji s'est emparé de son esprit, mais à l'époque, il était indestructible.

Le sage s'arrêta au bord de l'étendue brûlante, et demanda à ses compagnons de le rejoindre rapidement. Ils s'exécutèrent hâtivement et comprirent rapidement les raisons de cette sommation étrangement précipitée de sa part : un puissant geyser de magma venait de surgir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient encore dix secondes plus tôt.

- Cet endroit est appelé la Gueule de Cerbère - informa le Pokémon en évaluant la distance qui séparait le bord du lac à l'entrée du temple - Le sol est instable, et l'endroit est terriblement dangereux.

- Personnellement, c'est la première fois que je me balade tranquillement dans un volcan qui peut péter à tout moment, et toi ? - demanda Leonid à Solara, le regard rivé sur les bosses que formaient les seins de l'élémentale sous son manteau.

- C'est la première fois que je me balade tout court - répondit sèchement celle-ci en lui tournant le dos. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je ne me sens pas amusée par un regard de pervers.

- Un peu de concentration, s'il vous plaît - dit Linkario - On doit … **Attention !**

Il créa un énorme et puissant Abri afin de protéger tout le groupe d'une puissante explosion survenue juste à côté d'eux. Quand les derniers débris de roche noire furent retombés, il dissipa son bouclier.

- Eh bah, je vois que tu n'as pas chômé pendant l'entraînement - remarqua Maysa - C'était bien plus puissant que d'habitude.

Linkario sourit, puis tapota son crâne du bout de la patte en faisant deviner les mots « concentration » sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, Blood, comment on entre ? - demanda grossièrement Solara en tapotant l'épaule du concerné.

Celui-ci se contenta de pointer Xamy du doigt. La simili hocha la tête, puis créa un pont de Winter Ice d'un clignement d'yeux. Le pont était énorme, long, solide, et menait directement à l'entrée bouchée par les geysers. Le groupe emprunta le passage silencieusement.

- On se charge de l'entrée - dit Vanita en échangeant un regard complice avec Solara - Tu es prête ?

- Toujours !

Elles tendirent toutes deux une main vers les piliers de lave ; ils furent tout d'abord repoussés par des vents violents, avant d'être bouchés par d'énormes rochers à la densité bien plus élevée que la normale.

- Allez-y, entrez ! - dit simplement l'élémentale de l'air. Les rochers ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Et le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur du temple tandis que derrière eux, la pression causée par les geysers créait une puissante explosion. Alidae l'empêcha de les atteindre en plaçant une barrière de lumière, bien plus résistante que celle qu'elle avait créée au temple de la terre. Le hall du temple était semblable aux autres : il s'agissait d'une grande salle circulaire dont les murs étaient garnis de portes. La principale différence résidait dans le fait que ces portes étaient toutes différentes : certaines étaient minuscules, d'autres énormes. Toutes les couleurs et tous les matériaux y passaient ; il y avait en tout une bonne cinquantaine de portes, et seule une d'entre elles se trouvait au même niveau qu'eux. Le plafond n'avait rien de particulier.

- Bon, quel est le programme ? - fit Leonid en roulant des mécaniques.

- D'après ce que je sais du temple, il faut trouver la bonne porte parmi celles-ci pour parvenir à la chambre menant au boss - dit la princesse Zelda - Je me demande …

Elle se retourna vers Blood et lui demanda :

- Te souviens-tu de quelle porte il s'agissait ?

Le chasseur de primes hocha la tête et pointa du doigt une petite porte d'un bleu translucide : du saphir.

- Et alors, c'est aussi simple ? - s'étonna Link en posant les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne pense pas, déclara Linkario. Les rigolos auront sans doute changé la structure du temple et des portes. Mais bon, ils sont peut-être très idiots … Blood, peux-tu aller vérifier ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau et s'éleva au niveau de la porte grâce à la Holy Flame. Il l'ouvrit et fut aussitôt repoussé par un puissant jet de gaz, qui explosa au contact des flammes. Maysa absorba la déflagration à l'aide de son nouvel éventail et la relâcha vers l'entrée. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Blood décida de jeter un coup d'œil, à tout hasard, par la porte. Elle ne donnait sur rien d'autre que la simple poche ayant servi à contenir le gaz.

- Bon - maugréa Linkario - S'ils ont changé cette porte, alors c'est qu'ils ont changé tout le reste. Ça commence mal.

- Bof - répliqua Solara en observant les portes une par une - Il suffit de les ouvrir une par une sans y entrer, de voir lesquelles sont de simples pièges, et lesquelles semblent mener quelque part.

- En effet. Espérons juste qu'il n'y ait pas dix pièges et quarante passages … Ça risquerait de prendre pas mal de temps.

Maysa s'interrogea à voix haute :

- Mais dans le temple de saphir, Linkario avait bien sondé les portes pour savoir lesquelles renfermaient des pièges, et lesquelles semblaient clean ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire maintenant ?

Alidae lui répondit rapidement :

- La magie noire intensément concentrée en ce lieu empêche la perception, la détection ou la prescience. Je pense que le mieux pour nous serait que les trois abrutis se soient séparés, ainsi nous pourrions les défaire un par un et par conséquent, réduire leur impact magique.

- Pas grande chose d'autre à faire - reconnut Linkario en parcourant les parois du regard - Bon, eh bien … Il n'y a plus qu'à. Comme d'habitude, restez sur vos gardes, ne soyez étonnés de rien, et attendez que nous ayons ouvert toutes les portes avant de faire quoi que ce soit.


	76. Chapter 74 Arc V - Stratèges, Stratégies

_Bonsoir - Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous voilà donc rentrés dans l'avant-dernier Arc de l'épopée de nos aventuriers, se frottant au dernier et plus terrible des Temples, le Temple du Feu, dans l'idée d'en découdre pour de bon avec Darkness et ses deux traîtres de larrons imprévus. Après une lourde déception, des trahisons et de lourdes pertes, maintenant qu'il sont si proches de leur ennemi juré, les guerriers éprouvés auront-ils encore assez de courage et de force pour enfin en finir avec cette malheureuse aventure et retourner chez eux ?_

_Réponses dans ce qui suit ! Et comme à chaque série - ou presque - de chapitres par semaine, je vais rappeler que si les personnages de "Legend of Zelda" et de "Pokémons" ne nous appartiennent pas, les OCs suivant nous appartiennent, plus précisément (ordre : principaux/secondaires) :_

_- Démon = Ryan Ishtar (Blood) / Ahonora (L'Éclair Noir) / Ryuji / Stalk (La Mort) / Bianca_

_- Lenia41 = Alidae Fern / Rulian / Vensi / Maître Frederik_

_- Linkario = Linkario_

_- Fukada = Xamy / Amy Fukada_

_- Manon = Effy (morte)_

_- Kanine01 = Kesame (mort) / Me-Tsukiyo_

_- Xarlek = Spirith_

_- ChibiGanon = Leonid Bacchra_

_- Zora = Maysa Donda_

_- "PNJs élementaires" = Darkness (Feu), Aquarlequin (Eau), Vanita (Vent), Solara (Terre)_

_- "Autres PNJs perso = Manny, Reito, Gregor, Vieucailloux_

_Et voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez à laisser part de vos commentaires/remarques. Merci d'avance !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : Stratèges, stratégies** _(Par Démon)_

Le groupe était en train de réfléchir sur la prochaine porte qu'ils comptaient ouvrir, quand Ahonora proposa :

- Et si nous débutions par l'ouverture de l'antre la moins distante ?

Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Elle ne cachait qu'un simple tunnel taillé dans le rubis et n'avait rien de particulier. Linkario et le bretteur tentèrent d'en voir le bout, mais il bifurquait après une dizaine de mètres.

- Ça ressemble à un passage, mais on ne sait jamais où il peut nous mener - rappela le Lucario en se retournant vers ses alliés - Contentons-nous de la marquer d'un cercle pour nous souvenir de son type.

Xamy ne se fit pas prier et, tandis qu'Ahonora refermait le panneau de bois peint en noir, elle y appliqua une épaisse couche circulaire de Winter Ice. Blood était déjà parti explorer les autres portes ; une grande majorité d'entre elle débouchait sur des passages similaires au premier.

- Ah ! - s'écria brusquement la princesse en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, une attaque ? - tonna Link en dégainant son épée, tous les sens en alerte.

La princesse prit un air gêné avant d'annoncer :

- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir … Dans ce temple, tous nos faits et gestes sont surveillés.

- Par quelle magie ? - s'étonna Ahonora en s'approchant de la jeune femme - Il m'avait semblé comprendre que les dons mentaux d'omniscience et de prescience étaient, ici, prohibés !

La princesse fit « non » de la tête, les yeux fermés. Tout le monde la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si le temple est taillé dans le rubis - dit-elle - Cette roche permet à l'élémental de feu de recueillir toutes les informations concernant les agissements des aventuriers.

- Il nous voit, là, donc ? - fit Leonid.

Il se rapprocha du mur, l'air neutre, puis décocha au dernier moment un superbe doigt d'honneur en ruminant « Et celui-là, tu l'vois ? ». Ses camarades ne purent réprimer un petit sourire.

- Il peut nous entendre, également ? - s'enquit Maysa en posant les mains sur les hanches.

- Non, il peut simplement nous voir.

- Eh bien, heureusement que la mémoire vous est revenue dès maintenant - remarqua Xamy - Quel désastre cela aurait été si nous avions débuté les épreuves en toute ignorance de ce fait …  
Blood, qui avait continué à ouvrir les portes tout en écoutant, se reposa alors au sol, son travail terminé. Les cinq dernières entrées n'étaient que des pièges ; sur la cinquantaine de portes, il y avait en tout trente-deux passages.

- C'est ce que je craignais - fit Linkario en prenant un air contrarié - Ils multiplient les passages en espérant que l'on se divise pour les explorer.

Soudain, un grondement sourd résonna, accompagné d'un puissant tremblement. Instinctivement, Linkario créa un nouvel abri, sauvant ainsi le groupe d'une mort certaine : les murs de rubis venaient de se rompre en divers endroits, laissant une importante quantité de magma s'infiltrer dans le hall.

- Ils veulent nous mettre la pression ! - s'indigna Alidae en aidant le sage à maintenir la protection - Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut vite entrer dans une des portes !

- Comment les retrouver dans ce maelström ? - protesta Leonid en agitant les bras, comme un enfant nerveux.

- Blood, ouvre-nous un passage avec la Holy Flame ! - s'écria Zelda en s'accrochant aux épaules de Link pour ne pas tomber.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et fondit à travers la protection et la lave grâce à son armure de flammes dorées. Il chercha un passage, mais constata avec agacement que les murs s'étaient mis à tourner dans tous les sens, comme un rubik's cube à l'envers, échangeant ainsi tous les passages et les faisant bouger sans cesse. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prévenir le groupe, en raison de son – satané – mutisme … Déterminé, il rechercha activement, malgré les remous volcaniques, une des portes marquées d'un cercle de Winter Ice. Quand il en trouva une, il y planta son fourreau pour ne pas la perdre et créa un passage au cœur du vortex magmatique à l'aide de sa Holy Flame.  
La déflagration atteignit le globe bleuté du sage, qui commençait à faiblir. Alidae réagit aussitôt et renforça le passage ainsi créé à l'aide de barrières magiques. Puisque le globe et les murs mouvants étaient ainsi connectés, le passage bougeait dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il était impossible de le franchir normalement. Blood réagit rapidement en s'engouffrant dans le passage, virevoltant, accompagnant les à-coups les plus brusques avec maestria. Il pénétra dans le globe, attrapa autant de personnes qu'il put, puis les emmena avec lui, et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rentré, sain et sauf, dans le passage qu'il avait choisi.

- Ca commence décidément **très** mal - ronchonna Linkario, épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait dû produire pour maintenir un puissant abri aussi longtemps - L'entrée est détruite, le volcan est sans doute sur le point de se réveiller, et nous sommes tous réunis dans un vieux couloir dont on ne connait pas la destination.

- Ganondorf est sans doute celui qui s'est chargé des défenses de ce temple - remarqua Link en s'époussetant - Jamais un imbécile comme Darkness n'aurait compris que la stratégie prime sur la force.

Leonid frappait le mur du poing en poussant d'effroyables jurons, tandis que Solara et Vanita échangeaient des regards inquiets. Ahonora se grattait la joue, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Zelda, Maysa et Xamy restaient silencieuses, tandis que Blood partait déjà explorer le bout du tunnel.

- Attends un peu - lui ordonna Linkario - Reviens. Nous devons nous organiser.

* * *

Rien de ce qui se passait dans le temple de rubis ne pouvait échapper au regard de ceux qui siégeaient en son cœur. Ainsi, dans la cave où s'étaient installés les mages noirs, quelques petits blocs de pierre précieuse rougeoyante, incrustés dans les murs de roche grossière, retransmettaient les événements du hall tel un poste de télévision.

- Ha ha ha, ils n'ont même pas été fichus de contrecarrer notre premier piège ! - se réjouit Darkness en se tapant les cuisses, les yeux rivés sur « l'écran » - Enfin, **ton** premier piège - s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en constatant le regard sévère de Ganondorf.

- Il est vrai que je pensais qu'ils l'éviteraient - reconnut celui-ci sur un ton faussement modeste - Enfin ; certes, l'effet de surprise a fonctionné, mais leur niveau est tel qu'ils ont pu en sortir sans la moindre casse, ce n'est donc pas une totale réussite.

- Je suppose que Ganondorf essaie de nous déstabiliser, nous désorienter - dit la princesse Zelda en fronçant les sourcils - Donc la première chose à faire est de rester calme et concentré.

Linkario approuva silencieusement. Il tournait en rond, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Alidae passa une main sur les murs qui les entourait, puis dit :

- Le magma est donc rentré parce qu'ils avaient pré-découpé certaines parties du temple. Mais les différentes portes et couloirs sont restés intacts. C'est étrange, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas décidé de tout submerger directement ?

- J'ose supputer que si les seigneurs de la malveillance avaient agi de la manière que vous nous exposez, nous aurions pu nous échapper du piège en repoussant toute chose se trouvant à notre portée, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions finalement une sortie - répondit Ahonora.

- En d'autres termes, le temple aurait été détruit, nous nous serions échappés sans dommage, et les trois zigotos n'auraient alors plus d'endroit où se cacher - ajouta Link en se grattant la joue.

- Cela aurait été un combat à découvert, et nous aurions été en pleine forme - poursuivit Maysa, se remémorant les cours de tactique de base de Praha Garden - Or, ils veulent nous affronter quand nous serons le plus vulnérable. En agissant comme ils l'ont fait, ils ont réussi à nous perdre **et** à nous couper toute voie de sortie.

- Quelle chiasse - s'exclama Leonid en prenant un air bougon.

Vanita lui reprocha son manque de politesse d'un petit coup sur la tête. Linkario s'arrêta soudain de marcher, puis il ferma les yeux. Enfin, il déclara :

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ; à chaque seconde qui passe, Darkness retrouve un peu plus de ses forces. Le moyen le plus rapide pour les faire sortir de leur tanière est de leur faire croire que leur plan fonctionne.

- Un leurre … - murmura Xamy. C'est très dangereux …

- C'est vrai - reconnut le Pokémon en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, puis en balayant le groupe du regard - J'avais jusqu'à présent pensé que c'était en restant unis que nous gagnerions le plus de temps, mais la situation a changé. Et de toute façon, nous avons formé des équipes équilibrées dans cette éventualité.

- Ainsi, nous n'avons plus le choix - dit Alidae sur un ton exaspéré - Bien que cela me répugne, nous allons devoir jouer la comédie et leur faire croire que tout fonctionne comme ils l'avaient prévu.

- Ganondorf n'est pas aussi stupide que Darkness - rappela la princesse Zelda - Il suspectera un piège.

- Pas sûr - répliqua Linkario - Il nous reste une carte à jouer.

* * *

Darkness avait les yeux rivés sur son pavé de rubis et ne perdait aucune miette du périple de ses ennemis. Il les avait vus discuter longuement juste après avoir franchi le pas de la porte ; ils étaient désormais en train de marcher dans ce couloir aux multiples bifurcations. Il ne semblait pas se passer grand-chose d'intéressant, et l'élémental s'apprêta à vaquer à d'autres occupations quand son attention fut retenue par un échange visiblement houleux entre Linkario et l'un de ses compagnons.

- Viens voir ça - dit-il à Ganondorf, et ce dernier vint regarder ce qui se passait à son tour - Qui est celui qui se rebelle ?

- C'est Leonid - répondit le comparse obscur - Il est assez instable. Je me souviens, au temple de la terre, qu'il avait montré ses doutes envers Linkario. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il devienne fou.

- Encore un ?

- J'ai entendu - répliqua une voix menaçante derrière la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Rulian s'approcha des deux êtres maléfiques, l'air menaçant.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu de ce piège ? J'étais parti attendre Fern derrière un passage qu'ils n'ont pas pu prendre.

Ganondorf éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- Si l'on t'avait prévenu, tu serais parti les attendre directement dans le hall. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle.

Le guerrier aux lourdes haches prit le mage noir par le col avant de grogner :

- Un « rôle » ? Je suis un jouet, c'est cela ?

- C'est cela - dit froidement Darkness en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Rulian poussa une exclamation emplie de fierté avant de relâcher Ganondorf, puis de repartir dans les couloirs du temple.

- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'elle qui m'intéresse - ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que ses « camarades ».

Les deux autres reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

- Leonid ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! - beuglait Linkario, l'air terrifié, courant à perdre haleine aux trousses du gothique.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait les couilles de faire ça - pesta Solara, en pleine course elle aussi, derrière le sage, comme le reste du groupe - S'il touche à un cheveu de Vanita …

Ils arrivèrent à un nouvel embranchement, divisant le couloir en trois. Linkario poussa un juron sonore.

- **Maintenant, les équipes !** - hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Calme-toi, Li … - commença Zelda, mais Link lui fit signe de se taire.

- Il faut la retrouver à tout prix, à n'importe quel prix ! **Vous m'entendez ?!** Alidae, Ahonora, avec moi !

Les deux combattants ne se firent pas prier et pénétrèrent dans le passage de droite, à la suite du Pokémon hors de contrôle. Les autres échangèrent des regards gênés, puis formèrent les groupes convenus la veille avant de s'engouffrer dans les deux autres couloirs.

* * *

- Hey ! C'est inespéré ! - fit Darkness, euphorique, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur l'écran de rubis.

- En effet - dit Ganondorf en fronçant les sourcils - C'est étrange.

- Tu trouves ? S'il y a bien une seule chose qui puisse faire perdre son calme à Linkario, c'est qu'on touche à Vanita …

- Humm …

- Pas convaincu ? Je te rappelle que j'ai communiqué avec les deux autres élémentaux depuis des années et des années. Je connais suffisamment Vanita pour savoir que, entre eux deux, c'est l'amour fou !

Le mage noir resta sceptique. Puis il tourna la tête vers le nain qu'était devenu Aquarlequin et lui ordonna :

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Le pauvre être aquatique puisa dans ses dernières force pour répondre :

- Quoi … ?

- Linkario pourrait-il commettre des erreurs grossières s'il était paniqué et craignait qu'il arrive malheur à Vanita ?

Aquarlequin adressa un regard mauvais à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier fut convaincu.

- Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut les frapper quand ils sont vulnérables. Contacte Rulian et dis-lui qu'Alidae se dirige vers la salle des geysers.

Darkness posa la main sur l'écran et transmit un message visuel à son joker. Quand ce dernier le reçut, un sourire d'ogre se dessina sur son visage, et il se précipita à la salle indiquée.

- Pour ma part, je vais aller tuer Vanita - poursuivit Ganondorf en allant récupérer ses affaires de combat, posées contre le bureau - Leonid, même si ses intentions ne sont pas semblables à celles de Rulian, ne sera pas un problème. Quant à elle, n'en parlons pas … Une fois cela fait, tu ne pourras plus être inquiété, et ce sera notre victoire.

- Si jamais, laisse-moi me charger de Blood et de Linkario ! - rappela l'élémental de feu en observant son camarade partir dans les méandres du temple.

Il tourna alors la tête et tira la langue à son homologue enchaîné.

- Vous allez perdre, et quand Ganondorf aura tué ton amie, je me ferai un malin plaisir de poser son cadavre à tes côtés !

* * *

Linkario courait comme si la mort était à ses trousses, et ses deux camarades avaient bien du mal à le suivre. Soudain, la pente du couloir s'accentua et ils glissèrent ensemble jusqu'à une salle gigantesque, très semblable à celle qui abritait le temple lui-même, mis à part qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture ; le plafond ne devait d'ailleurs pas dépasser les trois mètres de hauteur.

- Par la sainte Bianca ! - s'exclama Ahonora en se redressant - Nous voici dans la gueule de l'enfer !

- Pas de temps à perdre - rappela Linkario, qui s'apprêta à reprendre sa course, mais Alidae l'en empêcha.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls - dit-elle, l'air grave et concentré.

En effet, au cœur de la salle se tenait un visage qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Voici ta fin, Fern ! - gloussa Rulian en s'emparant de ses deux haches.

La magicienne dégaina d'emblée ses deux épées et tenta un petit :

- Laissez-le moi !

Peine perdue, évidemment : ses deux camarades venaient de prendre leurs postures de combat.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça … - chuchota le mage noir, avançant par petits pas.

Un geyser de magma apparut soudain à côté de lui, mais il l'ignora.

- Le terrain me semble très instable - fit remarquer Ahonora. Nous allons devoir faire preuve de la plus grande prudence lors de cette bataille.

- Pas le temps ! - répéta Linkario - **Vite !**

* * *

Leonid jetait constamment de rapides coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si les autres le suivaient. Il tenait Vanita sous le bras droit, et serrait un pistolet paré de chargeur Bees dans sa main gauche.

- Je crois que c'est bon - dit l'élémentale en pointant du doigt les murs de roche grossière.

Le gothique poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et relâcha délicatement sa protégée. Il posa les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que la jeune femme tâtait les parois d'un air méfiant.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont mordu à l'hameçon ? - dit Leonid entre deux respirations.

- Aucune idée - répondit-elle d'un ton voilé - Mais c'était une idée plutôt dangereuse. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de voir débarquer Ga …

- Quelle perspicacité ! - vociféra le mage noir en préparant des boules d'énergie sombres dans ses mains.

Les deux combattants de Linkario n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée et furent plutôt surpris.

- Je me doutais bien que ce vieux renard mijotait quelque chose - pesta Ganondorf, approchant petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les autres reculaient - Mais il n'empêche que vous êtes désormais à ma portée !

- _**Winter Ice Beam**_ ! - lança une voix dans le dos des deux faux fugitifs.

Un puissant rayon de glace frôla leurs joues pour aller s'écraser sur leur opposant, qui para le coup à l'aide de ses poings enrobés de magie noire. Xamy, Link et Zelda, qui étaient ceux qui avaient pris le même chemin que Leonid et Vanita, arrivèrent derrière eux, prêts à en découdre.

- On se doutait que tu viendrais nous attaquer - dit simplement Vanita en remettant ses cheveux, ébouriffés par le laser, en place. -Darkness doit encore se reposer, et il était stratégiquement plus important pour vous de coincer le groupe ayant le moins de force.

- Je vois. Et vous vous étiez informés par voie orale de quel chemin vous alliez prendre, c'est pourquoi c'est le groupe de Link et Zelda qui m'accueille.

- Tout juste - se réjouit Link en dégainant son épée.

- **_Winter Ice Jail_** … - tenta la simili, mais Ganondorf disparut dans un tourbillon de sa cape avant que le cube de glace indestructible ne se referme sur lui.

* * *

- Ils nous ont eus - dit-il simplement lorsqu'il réapparut au beau milieu de la cave de l'élémental.

- Oh ? - s'étonna celui-ci, passionné par les évènements de la salle des geysers.

Ganondorf s'approcha d'Aquarlequin et lui écrasa sa semelle dans le visage.

- Et dire que j'ai cru à vos histoires d'amourettes … Aaah !

Pris d'une rage folle, le mage noir s'éclipsa dans une pièce secrète, derrière la cave. Darkness sourit, puis reprit le fil de son « émission », complètement décontracté.

- Tant mieux, de cette manière, le tout sera bien plus divertissant !


	77. Chapter 75 Arc V - De nous deux il n'en

**Chapitre 75 : De nous deux il n'en restera qu'un debout. Ce que j'ai, et que toi tu n'as pas. La plus brillante des lumières peut dissimuler les ténèbres les plus noires**

_(Par Lenia41)_

Et voilà. Le moment était enfin venu. En dépit de la chaleur étouffante du lieu, la magicienne brûlait d'énergie à dépenser. Car oui, selon la théorie des éléments, les mages pouvaient être favorisés selon le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et autant vous dire qu'ici le feu s'en trouvait grandement renforcé ... Comme les ténèbres hélas, ce qui rééquilibrait un tant soit peu la balance des forces. Certes Rulian était seul, mais sa puissance valait bien qu'ils soient trois pour essayer de le terrasser. Alidae, fière et digne, se mit immédiatement en posture de duel, prête à étriper vif le traître qui se trouvait avec arrogance devant elle. La voix mauvaise qui s'échappait de ses lèvres inquiéta un peu ses compagnons d'armes :

- On ne peut plus reculer. Il n'en restera qu'un de nous deux. Viens, que je te colle une raclée avant d'aller voir ton patron. Viens, viens, viens goûter au fil de mes lames et à la puissance de ma magie ! Viens, moi seule ai le droit de te tuer, pour ce que tu as fait et ce que tu continues de faire, traître ! Corrompu ! Je vais te ...

Une patte sur son bras pour l'arrêter en plein mouvement et une vague mentale d'appel au calme et à la sérénité la figèrent en plein mouvement. Linkario ... Furibonde, la jeune mage le fusilla du regard, avant d'accepter uniquement de se souvenir que dans ce combat, elle n'était pas toute seule. Non, elle devait compter aussi sur ses alliés, et qu'eux trois mêlent leurs forces pour compenser leurs faiblesses respectives. Rulian était un bourrin, donc Ali en combat rapproché n'avait presque aucune chance comme elle voudrait très certainement ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise de ses nouvelles techniques face à Darkness - qui devait les observer, le saligaud ! Elle fonctionnerait sur l'économie tout en restant sérieuse. Elle aurait besoin d'eux dans ce combat comme eux auraient besoin de sa contribution. Le sage Linkario lui souffla calmement :

- Ne répond pas à sa provocation, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela. N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas seule dans ce combat. Il faut que nous nous mettions très vite d'accord sur un plan, face à un adversaire aussi retors et polyvalent que lui. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Entendu, Ali ?

La mage resta silencieuse, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle allait répondre - ou si elle n'allait tout bonnement pas répondre, en faire à sa tête et foncer en solitaire - mais Ahonora ajouta d'un air pressant alors que Rulian se mettait en posture d'attaque et concentrait sa magie :

- Nous aurions besoin de vos recommandations pour entreprendre un tel adversaire ! Il nous faut travailler en équipe, comme le souligne ce sage Linkario, alors mettez y de la bonne volonté, je vous en prie !

Nouveau silence, avant qu'elle ne daigne répondre en mode télégraphe, stressée en sortant l Épée Irisée du feu et pour une autre cause moins avouable dans le passé de la jeune Élémentariste avant qu'un bref sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres capricieuses, reconnaissante malgré tout :

- Faites comme si vous vous battiez contre un double de moi. Nous avons été à la même école, donc ... Seulement, sa magie est plus puissante et brutale que la mienne, il est plus lent mais plus sournois, alors soyez prudents ! La présence des deux autres idiots doit aussi renforcer sa magie noire, celle de lumière que j'ai est en désavantage ici ! Faites-moi confiance pour annuler ses sorts, et faites comme vous le sentez, je m'adapterais. Si vous pouviez le contenir loin de moi, cela m'arrangerait pour que je puisse frapper. Je déteste le dire mais ... J'ai autant besoin de vous ici que vous ne pourriez avoir besoin de moi. Je vous préviendrai en cas de changement de programme. Ne tardons plus, il arrive !

Le choc fut vraiment rude ! Pour surprendre l'ennemi, Ali avait foncé pour parer la première hache tandis que le chasseur de primes s'était occupé de la seconde et que Linkario chargeait une aurasphère dont le mage noir se souviendrait s'il ne la stoppait pas. Mais Rulian, en riant, se dégagea des deux autres, avant de disparaitre dans les ombres à la seconde où l'attaque chargée allait l'atteindre. Ce petit jeu de "hide and seek" dura un bon petit moment. Aucun des deux mages ne pouvaient se permettre ses plus grosses attaques, sachant très bien que l'autre serait prévenu à temps et l'annulerait avec le sort némésis de leur magie respective. Mais ce qu'ils savaient tous, c'est qu'en aucun cas ils ne devaient laisser la magicienne seule contre le mage noir, auquel cas elle serait très fortement désavantagée. Dès que l'ennemi commença à élaborer son bouclier, Linkario exécuta son attaque Casse-brique pour briser le bouclier naissant, donc encore fragile, et Ahonora en profita pour repartir à l'attaque. C'était surtout lui qui s'occupait du corps à corps, tandis que Linkario s'adaptait aux deux modes de combat, et qu'Alidae essayait d'enchainer des sorts pas trop épuisants, surtout de la palette du feu alors très avantagée sur son antagoniste, l'élément eau, donc bien plus difficilement contrable. Ils évitèrent bien des coups de l'ennemi, heureusement car si l'un d'eux venait à toucher sa cible, l'issue serait fatale. Ne pas se laisser toucher par l'ennemi, en profiter dès qu'une ouverture était possible. Et surtout, œuvrer ensemble. Ils essayèrent de briser les armes du jeune homme, mais sitôt détruites sitôt elles étaient reconstruites avec l'élément des ténèbres. Le petit jeu pouvait donc durer bien longtemps ainsi ...

**_- Watery Nightmare !_**

**_- Light and Fire Requiem !_**

Les deux mages fonçaient de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, les deux attaques s'annulant, se testant, avant de s'autodétruire dans une puissante explosion qui repoussa tous les combattants aux extrémités de la dangereuse arène improvisée. Certes Rulian dominait la mage en économie question puissance, mais Linkario et Ahonora s'occupaient de pallier à cela avec des techniques auxquelles le mage n'était pas habitué, et donc endurait quelques coups assez sérieux en dépit de sa grande endurance due au choix de ses propres éléments. Il avait été affaibli par la perte de sa compagne de magie, Lilith la reine des démons, et Alidae repéra une autre faille qu'elle indiqua à ses comparses sans plus attendre :

- Son bras ! Son bras gauche est vulnérable, il l'a refait par magie, mais il fragile ! Ne cessez pas les assauts, continuez, on l'aura !

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, petit scarabée ... Je suis et je resterais toujours le plus fort et le plus rusé de nous deux ! Je te tuerai !

L'ennui, pour Rulian, était que les deux amis de son ennemie n'étaient pas vraiment décidés à lui laisser l'occasion d'approcher la mage ou de la blesser. Leur détermination était aussi louable que risible face à un duel qui s'éternisait désagréablement. Il eut alors l'idée, en voyant le sol fragile sous ses ennemis, de lancer un puissant sort d'ombre pour briser les plaques et révéler du magma brûlant en dessous. Mais Alidae anticipa ce coup et protégea ses camarades des flammes et mêla la terre au feu pour leur recréer assez d'espace pour lutter efficacement sans risquer la lave en dessous, aidée des esprits jumeaux du feu qu'elle invoquait par moments pour renforcer ses attaques, dont le célèbre "Fire Impact" si destructeur. A un moment, ils essayèrent une stratégie qui finit par payer : les deux autres s'occupèrent de distraire le mage sombre pendant qu'Alidae mêla le vent et le feu pour créer une tornade dévastatrice renforcée par le terrain, qui alla s'abattre sur leur ennemi mutuel, qui dut invoquer à la dernière minute un bouclier d'ombres pour en résorber une grande partie en s'épuisant. Ils allaient gagner à ce rythme là, ils le savaient. Mais Rulian parvint à se dégager et eut un sourire de mauvaise augure alors qu'il commençait à incanter avant que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher :

- Finalement, l'ambiance de ce coin laisse à désirer ... Et si nous changions un peu le décor de tout cela ? Mère d'infortune et de misère, reine des ténèbres et suzeraine des morts, Obscurité, recouvre-nous de ton drap de nuit pour chasser l'hypocrite lumière et armer la vérité contre ceux qui m'oppressent ! **_Eternal Night of Infernal Chaos_** !

Alidae hurla pour les prévenir de faire attention, mais trop tard, ils furent séparés alors qu'une grosse vague d'ombres les toucha, et les força à fermer les yeux quelques secondes durant. Un manteau de noirceur ... si étouffant et oppressant, comme une brume malsaine qui s'abattrait sur eux et les égarerait trop longtemps ... Quand leur vision fut de nouveau claire, ils se retrouvèrent en un tout nouveau lieu, le rire malfaisant de Rulian résonnant dans leur esprit ... Du moins c'est ce qu'ils crurent devant le spectacle chaotique qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux. Des flammes, partout. Un village calciné, des cadavres ensanglantés tout autour d'eux, au thorax visiblement percé avec cruauté au niveau du torse, d'autres calcinés. Le plus inquiétant était qu'il manquait Rulian, et pire encore, Alidae. Alidae, seule ...Voilà bien qui inquiéta le renard bleu à raison. Il avait pu observer les faiblesses de la magicienne, dont certaines étaient liées à des souvenirs insoutenables dont Rulian avait déjà essayé de tirer profit dans de précédentes confrontations. Les cadavres étaient souvent des gardes, au vu de leur accoutrement. Pas des gardes de ville, mais des escouades armées. Décimées. Ils s'égarèrent un certain moment, avant qu'une ombre encapuchonnée n'apparaisse devant eux, silencieuse, et ne les guide en une mystérieuse direction, refusant de révéler son identité. Seule une mystérieuse voix grave s'éleva au-dessus du crépitement des flammes au terme de ce cheminement et leur murmura, avant de disparaître dans le silence :

_"Les illusions seront vos pires ennemies. Retrouvez-la, aidez-la, elle aura besoin de vous pour réussir à se tirer de ce piège. Ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous voyez, frappez sans hésitation, ce qui est passé n'est plus. Seulement une machination de Rulian. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ... Ne vous ..."_

C'est alors qu'ils furent témoins d'un spectacle à la limite du soutenable. Un charnier de corps humains déformés, une mare de sang assez conséquente et malodorante, qui leur fit froncer le nez. Une silhouette leur tournait le dos, perpétuant ce massacre sans raison apparente. Ils connaissaient cette silhouette. Se rappelant des paroles du maître, Linkario héla la magicienne, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Un massacre, il en savait qui était le responsable. Même si c'était du passé, il fallait que cela cesse. Alidae n'était pas celle de son passé, il le savait, il fallait qu'il la tire de l'illusion du cruel souvenir. Pas le temps de demander des explications. C'est alors qu'un double de la demoiselle apparut au coin d'une rue, très proche mais avec quelque chose qui n'inspirait pas confiance au guerrier et au pokémon de la sagesse :

- Vous me cherchiez ? Désolée, ce satané Rulian en a encore profité pour violer mes souvenirs ! Il est là, c'est lui qui rejoue cela devant mes yeux pour me narguer ! Tuez-le, il a mon apparence, je vais le démolir !

Si Ahonora était prêt à obéir à l'ordre tandis que la silhouette du haut du charnier se tournait vers eux, effarée, Linkario retint son comparse du regard, analysant posément la situation. Un doute le saisissait, il ne pouvait se permettre ... Les avertissements de cette ombre ... Des illusions ... Ne pas se fier aux apparences ... Méfiant, il demanda tout en entourant ses mains d'aura :

- Nous ne savons pas qui est la vraie entre les deux. Il faut nous en assurer, Rulian serait bien assez sournois pour nous porter en erreur. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'assurer que tu es bien celle que tu dis être ?

- Allons, vous ne me reconnaissez même pas avec cette pâle copie ! Linkario, Ahonora, sérieusement ! C'est moi, Alidae Fern ! Pourquoi hésiter ! Si l'on hésite, c'est cette ombre qui va nous tuer ! C'est Rulian, je vous le dis !

Ahonora consulta Linkario du regard alors que ce dernier se concentra pour faire appel à ses aptitudes mentales pour débrouiller les puissances maléfiques qui opéraient et retrouver la "bonne" Alidae d'entre les deux, la suspecte ou l'ensanglantée responsable du charnier humain pour d'obscures raisons ne les regardant pas. La réponse lui vint au bout d'un moment alors qu'Ahonora avait été repoussé avec une magie n'étant pas celle d'Ali loin du sage et que la suspecte, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, attaquait Linkario laissé seul. C'est alors que l'autre Ali, la vraie, sembla se tirer de sa songerie et du piège des illusions et gronda, de mauvaise humeur :

- Espèce de sale usurpateur, menteur, illusionniste, traître ! Tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis, bas les pattes ! **_Sword of pure Fire_** !

Et - sans beaucoup de grâce, il faut l'avouer - elle balança son épée dans le vide sans rien contrôler en apparence, alors que l'objet des flammes se frayait un chemin vers l'apparence dont les armes furent furieusement et calmement dégagées par Ahonora et Linkario, avant qu'ils n'esquivent de justesse l'attaque brutale, qui fut sous-estimée par leur adversaire. Il se retrouva perforé au torse par l'épée des flammes, au-delà de l'armure de cuir, et resta interloqué alors que le monde autour d'eux disparaissait pour redevenir la salle des geysers d'avant, le sang d'Ali s'évaporant par la même occasion, alors que Rulian reprenait son apparence en se contorsionnant de douleur. Une pensée vint se faufiler dans les esprits du renard bleu et du guerrier, sérieuse et triste à la fois, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le vaincu :

_"Ce que vous avez vu ... Est un moment d'une sombre période que j'ai traversé. Ces soldats étaient de mèche avec des brigands lors de la traque des élémentaristes. C'étaient eux ou moi. Instinct de survie ... Tuer ou être tuée. Dure loi de l'existence ... Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air quand je disais que j'ai déjà tué, bien que je n'en sois pas fière du tout"_

Elle ne voulut pas s'étendre davantage alors qu'ils étaient au chevet du fou agonisant. Cruelle réalité. Linkario et Ahonora restèrent en retrait, prêts à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal, respectant ce moment entre les deux mages. Alidae restait froide, distante, solennelle, son épée de feu toujours plantée dans le torse de son ennemi - ami d'enfance de toujours. Toutefois, ses yeux trompaient ce masque de distance. Elle regrettait qu'ils dussent en arriver là et surprit tout le monde en s'agenouillant au niveau du tombé :

- Je n'ai plus de haine contre toi. Tu as perdu, il était temps d'en finir ... Puis nous n'avions pas le choix, pas vrai ? Les ténèbres des deux idiots t'ont contaminé, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond ... Tu ne t'es pas donné à fond. Tu voulais que l'on t'arrête. Tu voulais que ce cauchemar cesse.

Un vague sourire ironique du guerrier déchu des ténèbres, mais empli de sens, alors qu'il trouva la force d'être faussement désagréable juste pour la forme :

- Arrête de faire le bon samaritain, tu veux bien ! Arrête de te vanter d'avoir gagné ... Toi et tes guignols de service ! Vous savez ... Que vous allez droit vers l'enfer ?

- Au nom de mes camarades, je pense qu'on en est conscient. Et pire encore, on va se jeter dans les flammes avec allégresse pour en aller débusquer le diable et lui faire sa peau.

Silence pesant, avant que Rulian n'invite la demoiselle à s'approcher pour murmurer à son oreille, sauvant ainsi sa réputation en ne montrant pas son côté plus humain de lui-même :

- Le temps est compté pour toi aussi. Si tu fais cela, et je sais que tu vas réussir. Le temps t'es compté, ne le gâche pas. Si tu meurs sans lui refaire sa face de porc, je te massacrerai en enfer, Fern ... Il faudra que tu arrêtes de leur mentir. Ils vont t'en vouloir sinon.

- Ils n'auront pas le temps pour cela. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je ne gâcherai pas le temps qu'il me reste. Et promis, je le massacrerai de ta part, Rulian. Promis. Attends-moi, j'arrive dans peu de temps. Ne leur dis pas. Pitié. Je ... Préfère qu'ils l'ignorent.

- La politique de l'autruche ne te réussit jamais Fern. Magne-toi, le grill va s'impatienter. A plus les gens ! Mauvaise chance à vous, périssez bien !

Idiot. Elle le baffa sans plus attendre, avant de poser sa main sur le front du guerrier en murmurant "laisse-moi prendre tes fautes" puis incantant des termes incompréhensibles alors que la sphère élémentaire de Rulian se brisait pour disparaître et qu'Ali absorbait ses pouvoirs, comme demandé dans la tradition. Avec un poids dans le coeur, quand même. Le guerrier fut laissé à l'état d'enfant de quatorze ans une fois tous les pouvoirs drainés, ce qui laissa échapper une rare larme de la mage, d'ordinaire si stoïque. Par dignité, elle brûla le corps du défunt dans des flammes plus pures et ardentes que jamais. Longtemps elle ne bougea pas, immobile et silencieuse, avant que Ahonora et Linkario ne s'approchent d'elle, très inquiets et pressants en même temps bien que respectant sa douleur :

- Ali ... Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Hochement de tête de la concernée qui leur tournait toujours le dos, et semblait transie d'une douleur sourde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, en raison du trop plein de puissance renfermée dans son corps. Qu'elle contenait difficilement. Qu'elle ne pourrait tenir longuement. La malédiction était désormais sur elle. Sombre, elle rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur elle, masquant ses traits tout en lâchant sèchement :

- Ne faites pas ces têtes. Ne cherchez pas à regarder. S'il vous plaît ... Je vous le demande comme une faveur. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi, que vous m'avez aidée, mais ... C'est mieux pour vous de ne pas chercher à le faire. Faites-moi confiance. Une dernière fois.

Pas très motivés, ils s'inclinèrent toutefois, sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien. Un mince sourire à peine visible, à peine devinable, avant une autre question de la demoiselle pour savoir comment allaient les autres, priant pour que tout aille bien pour eux. Linkario répondit, toutefois soucieux du comportement de la mage :

- Il faut leur faire confiance. Maintenant il nous faut avancer. Nous les retrouverons en chemin. Venez mes amis, il ne faut pas traîner davantage. Le temps est contre nous si nous voulons prendre Darkness à revers.

Ali rassura Ahonora d'un regard à peine visible sous les ombres de sa capuche, avant que le trio ne se remette en route. Ce que Alidae voulait tant masquer à ses compagnons, après avoir repris ses armes, étaient les étranges symboles dorés qui commençaient à recouvrir son corps, mauvais signe d'un surplus de magie néfaste pour la santé du corps. Elle se déshumanisait, elle le savait. Elle y resterait, elle le savait. Mais la survie de ses amis et la liberté, la justice de ce monde là, encore vivant, pas perdu comme le sien, passaient avant tout. L'échiquier du mal venait de perdre son fou, plus que le cavalier à abattre pour avoir accès au roi. Il n'y aura plus qu'à faire un échec et mat en bonne et due forme.


	78. Chapter 76 Arc V - Quatrième équipe

**Chapitre 76 : Quatrième équipe** _(Par Démon)_

Blood, Maysa et Solara débouchèrent dans une salle qui ne semblait pas avoir de plafond. En réalité, elle ressemblait plus à une grande cheminée qu'à une véritable salle. En effet, le sol était recouvert de bois calciné, de charbon et de braises, dont de la fumée s'échappait en longs filets argentés. Hormis ce trou dans le haut plafond et la porte par laquelle ils venaient de rentrer, les trois guerriers ne voyaient aucune autre issue.

- Un cul de sac - gronda Solara en donnant un coup de pied dans un tas de charbon - Marre !

- Calme-toi - dit Maysa en l'apaisant d'un geste de la main - Nous n'avons qu'à retourner sur nos pas.

- Ouais ben c'est du temps perdu inutilement !

Alors que les deux guerrières s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin, Blood s'avança davantage dans la salle. Maysa s'en rendit compte, et décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Mais Solara resta sur place en boudant, les bras croisés.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? - demanda Maysa au chasseur de primes.

Blood s'accroupit et déblaya une partie des braises qui cachaient le sol. En-dessous, il trouva une petite trappe, suffisamment large pour laisser passer une personne. La guerrière de Praha Garden adressa un signe de la main à l'élémentale de terre afin qu'elle vienne les rejoindre, tandis que Blood ouvrait le panneau de bois qui avait été si hâtivement dissimulé. Une échelle étroite plongeait dans ce qui semblait être un puits sans fond.

- Bingo - dit joyeusement Maysa en se préparant aussitôt à descendre, tandis que Solara faisait une moue agacée et disait : "Qui sait où ça mène ?"

En entendant cette remarque, Maysa et Blood échangèrent un regard brillant, avant de le tourner vers l'élémentale.

- Puisque tu peux t'incorporer à la terre, tu peux partir en éclaireur, non ? - dit la guerrière de Praha Garden dans un grand sourire exagéré.

Solara cligna bêtement des yeux, avant de soupirer et de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle s'approcha du passage sous la forme d'un petit tas de terre mouvant, puis se mit à descendre tranquillement, sa tête dépassant de l'une de parois. Blood et Maysa descendirent à sa suite. La descente n'avait rien de passionnant, et ils mirent dix bonnes minutes avant d'enfin déboucher quelque part. Le lieu étant extrêmement sombre, Blood dut activer sa Holy Flame pour éclairer. Ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque salle aux allures de bassin souterrain. Le sol était en effet fortement érodé, comme si de l'eau y passait régulièrement, creusant des sillons particuliers sur toute la longueur. Cependant, alors que dans leurs dos se trouvait un mur qui semblait avoir souffert de nombreux chocs avec du liquide, devant eux, le tunnel bifurquait vers la droite.

- Ça sent pas bon - dit Solara - A mon avis, c'est un piège.

- Ça en a tout l'air, en effet - approuva Maysa

Mais Blood continua la marche, et elle se mit à le suivre. Solara la retint alors par le bras, et la guerrière se retourna, surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi lui fais-tu tellement confiance ? demanda l'élémentale sur un ton profondément dédaigneux.

Le regard de Maysa se posa à nouveau sur le dos du chasseur de primes. L'éclat des flammes dorées, que Blood brandissait de sa main droite, se reflétait sur ses cheveux et son long manteau de voyage brun, qu'il avait passé, comme tous les autres, au-dessus de ses vêtements habituels. Les ombres et la lumière semblaient se mêler en des volutes insaisissables sur son habit, et ce spectacle lui donnait un aspect fantomatique assez inquiétant tandis qu'il continuait sa marche, décidément imperturbable.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin que je te donne une raison ? - finit-elle par dire - Il a toujours été loyal et, contrairement à d'autres personnes dans le groupe, il n'a jamais perdu ses motivations. Il reste focalisé sur son but et ne le perd pas de puis - ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant le bras avant de lancer un regard légèrement accusateur sur son amie - il nous a toujours protégés de toute sa force. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Le visage de Solara s'évanouissait toujours un peu plus dans l'obscurité au fur et à mesure que Blood s'éloignait. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, et Maysa se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fallait de plus comme preuves pour que le groupe arrête enfin de se montrer suspicieux envers lui.

* * *

- Hooo, ils sont arrivés dans le « fourneau » ! se réjouit Darkness, frémissant d'excitation, les yeux rivés sur son écran de rubis. Viens voir !

Ganondorf ouvrit la porte de la pièce secrète à la volée et rentra précipitamment.

- Ce nullard de Rulian a perdu, et il n'a même pas été fichu d'entraîner ne serait-ce qu'un seul de nos ennemis dans la tombe !

A ces mots, un violent flash agressa son esprit et, surpris, le mage noir secoua rapidement la tête ; il avait cru distinguer le visage d'une jeune femme en colère ... Darkness ricana.

- Surmenage ? - plaisanta-t-il avant de boire un verre de lave - Sérieusement, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, te fâche donc pas tant pour Rulian. De toute façon, ma guérison a été plus rapide que ce qu'ils pensaient.

- En effet. Il faut utiliser ce point à notre avantage.

- Comment ça ? - demanda l'élémental sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Ganondorf croisa les bras tandis qu'une veine se mettait à palpiter sur son front.

- Réfléchis un peu !

* * *

Les trois combattants avançaient dans le tunnel depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et ils avaient déjà passé trois bifurcations. Ils avançaient désormais le long d'un boyau bien plus haut de plafond, en ligne droite. Au bout, grâce à la Holy Flame, ils pouvaient distinguer une sorte de grande porte rectangulaire aux bords rougeoyants.

- Ça m'a l'air bizarre - dit Maysa en fronçant un sourcil - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Blood se retourna vers elle et haussa les épaules. Solara soupira à nouveau. Soudain, un grondement sourd accompagné d'un tremblement puissant les mit sur leurs gardes. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de découvrir la source de ce vacarme : la grande porte rectangulaire s'ouvrait petit à petit, s'enfonçant lentement dans le sol. Un véritable torrent de roche en fusion jaillit alors de l'ouverture, menaçant d'engloutir les trois guerriers. Mais, aussi vif que l'éclair, Blood projeta une puissante salve de flammes dorées sur la lave, qui se durcit aussitôt, bouchant ainsi le passage et empêchant – momentanément – le reste de déferler à travers le tunnel.

- Dooonc, c'est bien un cul-de-sac ! - gronda Solara en tapant du pied - Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas écouté ?

- Je suis sûre que cette porte mène bel et bien quelque part - dit Maysa en brandissant ses éventails - La lave n'est qu'une épreuve.

- Ha ha ha, bien sûr, c'est si facile de survivre à un fleuve de feu ! - ironisa l'élémentale en levant les mains au niveau de ses épaules, comme pour marquer une évidence.

Mais alors que tous les trois pensaient que le bouchon formé par Blood allait tenir quelques minutes, il vola soudainement en éclats, projetant de la lave un peu partout. Maysa se chargea de protéger tout le monde en aspirant les jets inévitables à l'aide de son nouvel éventail, et en les relâchant dans leurs dos.

- On est pas dans la merde - souffla Solara en aplatissant sa main sur le visage.

Blood s'affairait déjà à colmater de nouveau la brèche, mais cette fois-ci, une nouvelle explosion se produisit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de tout refroidir. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils comprirent que la lave derrière le bouchon avait formé un énorme poing, qui donnait des coups sans relâche sur la pauvre barrière de magma refroidi. Ils ne connaissaient qu'un seul être capable d'accomplir une telle prouesse et aussitôt, la peur s'empara d'eux. Le poing changea alors de forme pour laisser place à un être de flammes, semblable à un homme, mesurant trois mètres et lévitant au beau milieu du tunnel, les bras croisés, le regard déterminé, la bouche tordue en un ignoble sourire. Malgré sa cicatrice brune sur le torse, Darkness semblait n'avoir aucunement changé… et encore moins faibli. Sans plus attendre, Blood activa la Holy Flame sous ses pieds et se propulsa en arrière, attrapant ses deux alliées au passage. Derrière eux, ils entendirent l'ogre ricaner, et devinèrent qu'il avait ravivé le torrent de lave lorsqu'ils entendirent le gros « Bloups » significatif de l'éclatement d'une bulle de magma. Blood jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit un Darkness plus fou que jamais lancé à sa poursuite, devançant un gigantesque raz-de marée de lave.

- Fais tes prières, blondinet !

Affairé à diriger son vol, Blood ne put voir la boule de feu que l'élémental venait de lui lancer … Mais les filles qu'il tenait chacune par la main le purent, et Maysa cria :

**- Attention ! A Gauche !**

Le chasseur de primes obéit immédiatement, sans chercher à comprendre ; il effectua une roulade aérienne sur le côté gauche, et il sentit la boule de feu le frôler. Darkness poursuivit le mitraillage, et Blood, tout en rasant les murs lors des bifurcations à pleine vitesse, dut effectuer moult cabrioles pour éviter toutes les attaques correctement.

- Je crois que je vais être malade … - dit Solara, le teint blême.

Darkness cessa son vol et commença à surfer sur la déferlante pourpre qui le suivait. Il ne cessait de rire et contemplait la fuite de son opposant avec une satisfaction certaine. Le magma finissait par rattraper le petit groupe, et bientôt, des éclaboussures brûlantes vinrent s'écraser sur leurs manteaux protecteurs.

- Plus vite ! - hurla Maysa à son compagnon, tout en déviant ce qu'elle pouvait des projectiles à l'aide de son premier éventail.

Sa position n'était cependant pas du tout avantageuse, et les cascades de son ami, couplées à la grande vitesse, rendaient toute visée hautement imprécise. Elle voyait le visage haineux de Darkness par à-coups, des explosions dans tous les sens, des projectiles s'abattre sur les parois et sur leurs manteaux … Blood arrêta soudain sa fuite à la surprise générale et lâcha ses amies un instant. Lui-même stoppa son vol et concentra une énorme quantité d'énergie dans ses mains, avant de la projeter sur son poursuivant, sous la forme d'un immense rayon d'Holy Flame concentrée. Darkness tenta de dévier l'attaque, mais elle était bien plus puissante que ce qu'il avait pensé et fut poussé à l'intérieur de la vague. Le rayon fut assez court, et Blood put reprendre ses amies avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol, et poursuivre son vol. Le bouchon qu'avait créé la Holy Flame résista suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de reprendre du terrain. Darkness émergea petit à petit de la surface du fleuve, toujours souriant.

- Là, l'échelle ! - s'écria Solara en tentant vainement de pointer la sortie du doigt.

- Mais le passage est trop étroit pour que nous puissions passer - déplora Maysa - Nous n'aurons jamais le temps …

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour provoquer une réaction chez le chasseur de primes, qui mit pied à terre et fit signe à ses deux alliées de grimper sans tarder. Mais Solara, devinant que Blood comptait à nouveau faire face seul afin de les protéger, décida de ne pas suivre ses directives et s'avança dans le tunnel, tandis que le grondement du fleuve se rapprochait.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour ! - dit-elle en faisant craquer ses jointures - _**Diamond Wall !**_

Elle plaqua ses mains au sol, s'y incorporant légèrement. Puis, alors que le rougeoiement menaçant du magma se manifestait sur les murs, à la bifurcation qui leur faisait face, un énorme mur de diamant s'éleva loin devant eux. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième…

- Une dizaine de ces murs devrait nous laisser le temps nécessaire ! - rumina l'élémentale.

- Du diamant ? - s'étonna Maysa - Mais tu vas t'épuiser !

Une fois les protections en place, l'éclat menaçant du feu commença à filtrer à travers les épaisses parois, réfractant la lumière au maximum. On avait l'impression que les murs crées par l'élémentale étaient faits de rubis.

- Moi, m'épuiser ? Jamais ! - dit Solara dans un sourire, pourtant haletante.

Sans perdre un instant, il se mirent à monter l'échelle, tandis qu'une effroyable explosion retentissait au loin ; Darkness devait commencer à briser les protections. Ils purent enfin sortir au bout de la huitième explosion. Le fait de revoir le ciel après une telle escapade était profondément motivant. Par réflexe, Solara referma la trappe, mais cela provoqua un éclat de rire général quand on se souvenait de ce qui était à leurs trousses. La neuvième explosion se fit entendre et tous se préparèrent au combat.

- Il faudrait prévenir Linkario - dit Maysa.

- Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas faire ça ! - grogna Solara en renforçant la trappe d'une épaisse couche de roche - Ça doit faire partie de leur plan, nous mettre la pression au maximum le plus tôt possible.

- Mais c'est surprenant que Darkness se soit remis aussi bien en si peu de temps …

Solara hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suppose que nous l'avons tout simplement sous-estimé. Sa capacité de guérison est consolidée par son renforcement après chaque défaite.

Maysa fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres. Elle tenait ses éventails prêts, et ne manquait pas de détermination … Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée d'affronter Darkness de nouveau.

_« Non, ressaisis-toi, c'est pour ça que tu as fait cet entraînement… »_

La dixième explosion retentit, et le sol se mit à trembler. Les braises et le charbon semblèrent soudain s'animer sous les effets de la secousse, vibrant de manière frénétique.

- Éloignez-vous de là ! - s'écria Solara et s'écartant rapidement de la trappe, redoutant son explosion.

Son ordre ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd, mais d'un muet ; pourtant, Blood semblait déterminé à rester là où il était. Maysa, qui s'était elle aussi éloignée, voulut l'écarter d'un grand coup d'éventail, mais l'effroyable explosion se produisit avant qu'elle n'ait pu lever le petit doigt. Accompagné, d'un énorme geyser, Darkness s'éleva haut dans la cheminée, les bras écartés, avant de fondre sur ses ennemis comme un rapace. Blood dégaina ses deux pistolets et commença à tirer des rafales sur l'élémental, mais il était trop rapide et les balles venaient se perdre dans son sillage enflammé, les balles du Holy Desert Eagle créant ainsi d'intenses explosions. Solara fut comme paralysée à la vue de cette superbe manœuvre de la part de son comparse de feu, alors que Maysa était encore affairée à protéger le groupe des projectiles à l'aide de ses éventails, si complémentaires. Alléché par une proie de choix, Darkness préféra se ruer directement sur Blood plutôt que sur les deux autres, n'oubliant pas le compte qu'il devait lui régler. Il créa une longue épée de flammes dans sa main droite et continua l'esquive des balles de son adversaire, recherchant une ouverture. Mais l'entraînement de Blood se faisait ressentir, et il ne laissait aucun temps mort à l'élémental, condamné à effectuer un ballet aérien d'une grande dangerosité.

_**- Enkai ! Hibarisha !**_

Darkness venait de lancer une des attaques que le groupe connaissait le mieux, aussi le chasseur de primes n'eut aucun mal à éviter la tempête de flammes qui aurait dû le carboniser. Mais le véritable but de cette opération de Darkness n'était que de lui laisser le temps de s'approcher, et Blood dut parer un violent coup d'épée de feu à l'aide des canons de ses armes à feu. La pression était énorme, et le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Darkness approcha donc son visage et murmura :

- N'hésite pas à dégainer ta lame contre moi, laisse la force de Ryuji me faire la peau !

Agacé par cette provocation, Blood activa sa Holy Flame une nouvelle fois et la canalisa dans ses armes. L'épée de feu de son adversaire s'évanouit, et il put finalement lui tirer en pleine poitrine, à bout portant. Alors que les explosions de ses balles face aux flammes auraient dû le toucher, une rafale salvatrice de Maysa l'emporta au loin au dernier moment. Il entendit Darkness pousser un hurlement de douleur ; cette attaque avait été portée au niveau de sa cicatrice, il était évident qu'elle l'avait fortement touché.

- **_Aeros Missile !_** - s'écria Maysa, et une puissante tornade horizontale fusa sur leur opposant.

Malheureusement, Darkness se contenta de dissiper l'attaque d'un mouvement de bras, et il s'apprêta à riposter quand un poing de terre surgit de sous ses pieds pour le frapper au menton. Il fut projeté dans les airs, et Maysa adressa un petit « merci » à Solara, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.  
Mais le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler, et même à gonfler, tandis que du gaz sortait sous pression de la trappe. Cet endroit n'était plus qu'un volcan menaçant d'exploser. Dans une dernière tentative avant l'explosion, Maysa se concentra davantage et commença à harmoniser la taille de ses deux éventails ; quand ils furent exactement de la même taille, elle relâcha l'énergie emmagasinée sur Darkness en hurlant :

- **_Ailes du Courage !_**

Ce dernier ricana et tenta d'esquiver le coup, mais Blood vint bloquer son mouvement en lui donnant un puissant coup de fourreau. L'élémental prit donc le coup de plein fouet et alla s'écraser contre la paroi de la cheminée qui leur faisait face. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur à l'instant précis où l'éruption se déclencha. Solara et Maysa étaient toujours au sol au moment de l'explosion, mais les ailes du courage repliées de Maysa les protégèrent toutes les deux. Constatant la violence de l'éruption, Blood et Darkness se mirent rapidement à monter le long de la cheminée, propulsés par leurs flammes respectives. Le magma se rapprochait dangereusement, et la sortie semblait encore bien loin, mais les deux adversaires s'échangeaient des tirs nourris, malgré la vitesse et leurs mouvements d'esquive respectifs.

Les boules de feu de Darkness manquaient le chasseur de primes de peu, frôlant ses cheveux, ses jambes, son manteau, tandis que les balles de Blood se perdaient toujours dans le sillage irrégulier de l'homme de feu. Leur trajectoire d'esquive anarchique fut cependant compromise par la vitesse qu'ils devaient constamment augmenter afin d'éviter la véritable gueule de l'enfer qui les poursuivait. Ils finirent par adopter une trajectoire en spirale, et continuèrent leur ascension en utilisant respectivement des rayons d'Holy Flame concentré et des jets de feu semblables à des lasers. Dans ce chaos d'une chaleur infernale, Blood commença à marquer des signes de faiblesse et reçut un coup dans l'épaule ; cela le déconcentra un instant, et il perdit de l'allure, au point de se retrouver à ras de la marée de lave qui le pourchassait. Il dut faire preuve d'un sang-froid admirable pour retrouver son allure initiale, tout en esquivant le reste des attaques de Darkness qui décidément le manquaient de peu.

- Meurs, meurs, **meurs !** - vociféra Darkness, furieux que son effroyable puissance ne puisse venir à bout d'un si pathétique adversaire - **_Solaro Shot !_**

Darkness plongea soudain dans la lave à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter la vitesse de la menace, et Blood commença à utiliser la Holy Flame au maximum de son potentiel, soutenant les jets de flammes sous ses pieds avec ceux de ses mains. Mais, enfin, la sortie était à portée. L'éruption fut visible depuis le bourg d'Hyrule : ce fut comme la naissance d'un nouveau soleil. La violence de l'évènement força le chasseur de primes à se protéger en canalisant la Holy Flame dans toutes les parties de son corps. Malheureusement, au milieu de ce maelström de roches en fusion, Darkness continuait à le harceler, passant sur lui à la vitesse d'un météore. Tandis que la nuée ardente dévalait les pentes de la montagne, menaçant la totalité du royaume d'Hyrule, Blood décida d'employer les grands moyens et se résigna à hurler :

- _**Holy Burst !**_

Toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée dans son corps fut relâchée d'un seul coup, soutenue par la déflagration causée par son cri. Cela eut pour effet de refroidir toute la lave alentours, et de briser la nuée de cendres brûlantes qui s'apprêtait à mettre la région à mal. Darkness fut également frappé de plein fouet, mais l'attaque en elle-même n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Il fut juste contraint de mettre pied à terre sur le bord du cratère, récemment mis à l'épreuve. Une fois l'attaque finie, Blood fit de même, se postant sur le côté opposant. Son manteau brun avait été presque entièrement calciné, mais le rouge était miraculeusement intact. Ses joues avaient été roussies par la chaleur et il semblait tout bonnement épuisé.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait des progrès - lui cria Darkness de l'autre côté, à une bonne centaine de mètres - Mais malgré votre puissance, vous n'avez toujours pas beaucoup d'endurance.

Le dos du chasseur de primes commença à se vouter, tandis que ses yeux se baissaient sur le fond du cratère et que son halètement s'intensifiait. Darkness n'hésita pas une seconde, et se rua sur son opposant, qu'il prit à la gorge. Puis il monta un peu plus haut dans le ciel et commença à l'étrangler. Sa main droite étant ainsi occupée, il transforma la gauche en lame de feu et s'apprêta à la plonger dans le cœur du chasseur de primes. Mais celui-ci, dans un effort désespéré, parla à nouveau :

- Je ne perdrai plus face à toi.

Cela eut pour effet de créer une nouvelle explosion, en plein sur le visage de l'élémental, qui lâcha prise sous le choc et la surprise. Blood, qui ne pouvait plus utiliser ses « réacteurs » pour amortir sa chute, s'écrasa sur le bord du cratère dans un bruit sourd.

- Vermine … - maugréa Darkness en prenant l'air le plus haineux qu'il avait jamais eu depuis le début de sa traque.

C'est à cet instant que Maysa et Solara surgirent du cratère, les ailes du courage s'étant déployées un court instant, normalement pour repousser tout ennemi. Mais Maysa avait réussi à maîtriser une technique de vol en secret de l'apprentissage de Gregor, qui était malgré tout très courte et ne durait pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes.

- Ryan ! - s'écria-t-elle à la vue de Blood, étendu sur le sol, à moitié conscient.

Solara posa les mains sur les hanches et jugea son comparse de feu d'un regard sévère.

- Tu n'es pas le Darkness que j'ai connu - dit-elle sur un ton empli de colère.

L'homme de feu regarda ailleurs et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Je suppose que je vais vous tuer, maintenant … Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je vais vous tuer, maintenant … Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Et il fusa sur les trois guerriers à la vitesse d'un météore ; il était bien trop près d'eux pour qu'ils puissent esquiver ou se protéger à temps.

- **_Kaze no Yari !_**

Des lances aériennes virent se ficher dans le corps de Darkness, à la surprise générale. Les trois guerriers tournèrent alors la tête pour voir qui venait d'arriver en contrebas. Ils reconnurent alors, en train de gravir les pans du volcan, Reito, Manny et…

- Me-Tsu ! - s'écria Maysa, réjouie.

Le louveteau était devenu un véritable loup, fier, puissant et agile. Reito poursuivit son harcèlement sur Darkness tandis que Manny se précipita au chevet de Blood.

- Eh bien, je crois que notre venue est plus qu'appréciable ! - bougonna l'homme aux cheveux violets en sortant une petite fiole d'une de ses poches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Solara, toujours méfiante.

- Nous avons décidé de vous aider pour nous faire pardonner de nos actes - répondit-il en faisant boire la potion au chasseur de primes, qui fut aussitôt remis d'aplomb - Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être entraînés, le mois dernier.

Reito parvint à planter une lance d'air dans la tête de Darkness, qui s'écroula au sol et se transforma en morceaux de charbon.

- Un clone - maugréa le ninja.

- Comment ? - s'exclama Maysa, effarée. Ce n'était qu'un clone de Darkness ? Mais, cette puissance…

- Malheureusement pour vous, et dorénavant, pour nous, il ne s'agissait que d'une faible partie des pouvoirs de l'original.

- Je crois que le message est clair : Darkness veut nous détruire le moral en nous montrant à quel point sa force reste effroyable … - dit Solara, soucieuse - Enfin, notre groupe a eu du mal à venir à bout d'un simple clone, mais peut-être que si nous l'attaquions tous ensemble …

- Surtout grâce aux renforts qui viennent d'arriver ! - ajouta Manny dans un grand sourire, appuyé par le jappement joyeux de Me-Tsu, visiblement content de retrouver ses vieux compagnons.

Maysa le caressa avec tendresse tout en demandant :

- Pourquoi est-il avec vous ?

Reito lança un regard rapide à la guerrière de ses incroyables yeux dorés.

- Il y a trois mois, je suis allé le voir, comme vous m'aviez ordonné de le faire. Je me suis repenti. Le combat que j'ai livré avec Kesame était tout à fait loyal, aussi Me-Tsukiyo a-t-il fini par me pardonner. C'est un loup exceptionnel, et je regrette amèrement de l'avoir séparé de son maître …

- Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? - gronda Solara à l'adresse de Manny, une expression effrayante sur le visage.

Le bourrin eut un petit rire gêné avant de lever une main et de répondre :

- J'avais pas envie de quitter Hyrule, aussi ai-je erré une bonne semaine avant de croiser Reito et Me-Tsu. D'un commun accord, ayant été mis au parfum de votre entraînement via des ragots de villageois, nous avons décidé de faire de même. Puis, grâce au flair de Me-Tsu, nous vous avons suivi, et avons abouti pas loin ; cependant, il semblait que vous vous étiez rendus sous terre, par je ne sais quelle magie...

- Une grotte, abruti, ça te dit quelque chose ? - dit Solara

- ... Mais lorsque nous avons vus cette éruption, nous nous sommes dit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de vous. Nous n'étions heureusement vraiment pas loin reprit Manny

- Bon, il va donc falloir faire un rassemblement avec le reste du groupe de toute urgence - dit Maysa.

C'est à cet instant précis que tous purent entendre la voix de Linkario dans leurs têtes :

_« Nous venons de vaincre Rulian, le voile de magie noire n'est désormais plus assez épais pour m'empêcher de vous contacter. Je lis actuellement dans chacun de vos esprits, et je constate qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à rajouter à celle que je viens de vous donner … Ainsi, une quatrième équipe vient s'ajouter à nos forces, tandis que nous apprenons que Darkness a retrouvé bien plus de forces que prévu. »_

- Une quatrième équipe ? - s'étonna Manny à haute voix.

_« Oui. Nous avions formé les équipes Force, Courage et Sagesse, puis avons formé des combinaisons à partir de ces équipes de base. Vous serez l'équipe Espoir, et vous allez devoir vous diviser pour nous venir en aide. »_

_« Comment cela ? »_ - demanda Reito en pensée

_« Reito, tu resteras avec Blood, Maysa et Solara. Manny, tu vas venir nous rejoindre. Nos deux équipes sont celles qui ont subi un premier combat, du renfort ne leur fera pas de mal. Quant à toi Me-Tsu, tu iras rejoindre Leonid et Vanita afin de les aider dans leur recherche d'Aquarlequin. »_

Le loup poussa un petit hurlement d'approbation.

_« Attendez, Linkario, Xamy et Link sont actuellement en train de se battre pour couvrir la fuite de Leonid et Vanita. »_ - dit Zelda, utilisant la même technique de télépathie que lui afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre clairement.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Nous avons été accrochés par … »_

Et la communication télépathique fut interrompue. Un grand silence se fit alors dans les esprits de chacun, le temps que Linkario trouve quelque chose à dire.

_« Changement de plan, tout le monde en soutien au groupe de Link, Zelda et Xamy. Je crains qu'ils ne soient en train de se battre contre un nouveau clone de Darkness. Vu leur position, c'est-à-dire un long couloir étroit, le combat va être extrêmement ardu. On devrait les rejoindre en même temps. Allez, on se dépêche ! »_


	79. Chapter 77 Arc V - Dislocation

**Chapitre 77 : Dislocation** _(Par Démon)_

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant et se mirent tous en route. Reito amena tous ses compagnons en bas du cratère grâce à des courants aériens, et le groupe de Linkario revenait sur ses pas avec hâte. Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'embranchement, exactement au même instant. Seule Alidae semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à suivre le rythme, pour d'obscures raisons qu'elle ne semblait visiblement pas dévoiler.

- Ils sont passés par ici - dit Linkario en désignant le couloir à sa gauche.

- Ils repasseront par là ? - tenta Manny, se risquant à faire de l'humour.

Mais sa blague semblait s'être évanouie dans les airs avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre les oreilles du groupe. Ils reprirent alors leur course, Blood en tête, Alidae et Reito à la traîne.

* * *

- **_Winter Ice_** … - souffla Xamy, un filet de sang coulant de son crâne, mais son adversaire lui attrapa les bras et les trancha violemment.

La simili poussa un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit ses membres se détacher, puis ferma les yeux avant de les voir s'écraser sur le sol. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation son entraînement avait donc été si vain … ?

- **Xamy **! - s'écria Link, allant secouer son amie évanouie - Reprends tes esprits !

Derrière lui, la princesse Zelda tentait de maintenir une épaisse barrière dorée afin d'éloigner le clone de Darkness. Quand la simili ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle comprit que le combat qu'elle venait de livrer n'était qu'une illusion et ressentit quelque chose de particulier quand elle vit que ses bras étaient toujours à leur place.

- Qui m'a jeté ce sort d'illusion … ? - demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- J'ai bien peur que Ganondorf puisse canaliser sa magie noire à travers les parois du temple - maugréa-t-il en aidant la guerrière à se remettre sur pieds - Nous sommes décidément à leur merci … Ce temple est notre ennemi le plus dangereux !

La protection de la princesse vola en éclats, et elle-même fut projetée en arrière. Link la rattrapa, puis dégaina son épée de Biggoron, l'air grave. Il observa l'être de feu s'approcher doucement, son sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Il faut à tout prix laisser le temps à Leonid et Vanita de s'éloigner ! - lança-t-il à ses alliées, le regard toujours fixé sur son ennemi - Laissez-le-moi !

- Je sais que ton courage ne connait pas de limites - ricana le faux Darkness en levant un bras - Mais il faut parfois se rendre à l'évidence, quand on livre un combat qu'on ne peut gagner !

Fort des bottes que Gregor lui avait apprises, Link se rua à l'attaque. Ses feintes étaient parfaites, et le clone ne put le repousser, malgré ses flopées de boules de feu. Ne laissant aucune chance à son opposant, l'être enflammé projeta un véritable mur de flammes sur le héros, prenant toute la largeur du couloir. Cependant, la princesse Zelda avait tiré une flèche de lumière à l'instant précis où Link aurait dû mourir carbonisé, et le trait béni dissipa la fournaise. Surpris, le faux Darkness ne put éviter le puissant coup d'estoc que Link venait de lui asséner en plein dans la cicatrice.

- **_Winter Ice Jail _**! - lança alors la simili, profitant de la faiblesse du monstre pour le piéger dans un carcan de glace indestructible.

Le héros du temps put retirer sa lame du torse du condamné avant que la prison ne se referme, mais le clone en profita pour passer son bras dans l'ouverture ainsi créée et expédia un puissant jet de lave sur le jeune homme, avant de trépasser. Cette dernière attaque n'eut cependant pour effet que de le jeter au sol et de détruire son manteau brun qu'il portait par-dessus sa tunique.

-**_ Ice crush_** - poursuivit Xamy, et le carcan de glace se resserra impitoyablement sur le prisonnier, dans un horrible craquement.

Zelda se précipita au chevet de Link et constata avec soulagement qu'il était sain et sauf.

- Tu as agi sans réfléchir - lui reprocha-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue - Mais comme d'habitude, ton intervention nous a tous sauvés.

- Va dire ça à mon manteau - ironisa-t-il en se relevant.

* * *

C'est à cet instant que le groupe venu leur porter secours arriva, et Link ne se priva pas de les sermonner avec humour. Mais Linkario ne semblait pas être d'humeur à rigoler :

- Au lieu de perdre du temps, nous ferions mieux d'élaborer un nouveau plan.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de cette mauvaise humeur : Vanita se trouvait loin de lui, loin de la force de frappe du groupe, dans un endroit particulièrement dangereux, en compagnie d'un guerrier instable. Cela faisait beaucoup, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi sage que ce vaillant Pokémon.

- Avant tout, trouvons une salle où leur magie ne peut nous atteindre - recommanda sagement la princesse Zelda - Cela afin de nous reposer et d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie. Nous parlerons également plus en détail des circonstances de votre arrivée - ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux nouveaux guerriers et du loup.

* * *

- Je suppose que nous n'avons essuyé que des échecs, pour l'instant - dit Darkness à Ganondorf.

Le mage noir était attablé et dévorait une énorme cuisse de Molblin grillée, juste sous les yeux d'Aquarlequin, qu'ils avaient rapproché expressément pour le faire saliver. Mais celui-ci se contentait de siffloter gaiement avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient.

- Des échecs ? - s'étonna Ganondorf en reposant sa viande, avant de s'essuyer la bouche - Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru ni en Rulian, ni en tes clones. Au contraire, nous avons parfaitement réussi à leur faire comprendre que tu étais plus fort que prévu. Ça va les rendre plus prudents et nous faire gagner du temps.

Darkness ne répondit pas et observa l'état de sa cicatrice : elle ne faisait déjà plus que la moitié de sa taille de départ. Puis il regarda à nouveau son écran de rubis et remarqua que le groupe avait disparu de son champ de vision. Peu de salles dans le temple étaient immunisées à l'espionnage, et quand il fit part de la nouvelle à son compagnon, ce dernier décida d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

- Je suppose qu'ils savent que ces salles sont des pièges - dit-il en préparant son armure, sa cape et son épée, aussi seront-ils sur leurs gardes - Mais ils ne s'attendent surement pas à me voir débouler.

- Ah ! Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, jamais tu ne pourras les vaincre - siffla courageusement Aquarlequin, malgré son été critique - Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner, ce n'est qu'une question de temps …

Darkness lui envoya une petite boule de feu sur la tête afin de le faire taire, puis il observa Ganondorf franchir le pas de la porte. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire une petite sieste.

* * *

Le groupe avait continué sa marche à travers le couloir pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber à un nouvel embranchement grâce au flair de Me-Tsu, ils purent deviner dans quelle direction s'étaient dirigés Vanita et Leonid et choisirent d'en prendre une autre, tandis que le loup se précipitait à la suite de ceux qu'il était censé retrouver. Ainsi, le groupe était arrivé dans une grande salle sans issue, taillée dans une roche particulièrement banale.

- Instant repos - somma Linkario, et la petite troupe commença à se mettre un peu plus à l'aise -Cependant, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors profitez bien de cette pause ce sera sans doute la dernière. Mais n'oubliez pas de rester sur vos gardes, cet endroit est sûrement piégé. Nos stupides adversaires n'auront sans doute pas été assez idiots pour oublier une telle faille dans leur stratégie.

L'arrivée de Reito et de Manny avait intrigué une bonne partie des guerriers, ce qui leur valut une pluie de questions auxquelles ils se firent une joie de répondre. Le moral des guerriers était toujours très haut et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au Pokémon, qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart des autres pour méditer. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement des nouvelles de sa bien-aimée, par télépathie :

_« Comment ça se passe par chez toi ? »_

_« Je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Tout va bien. Nous avançons rapidement et furtivement grâce à mes courants d'air. »_

_« C'est vrai que Vieucaillou t'avait appris à ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent … Darkness ne peut donc voir que Leonid à travers son rubis ? »_

_« Lui et Me-Tsu, qui nous a rejoints assez vite. »_

_« Ha, en effet ! Il a dû devenir bien plus rapide, on ne l'a quitté qu'il y a cinq minutes. »_

_« En tout cas, Leonid a vraiment été très content de le revoir. Je crois qu'il redevient peu à peu sociable ! »_

Cette dernière nouvelle rassura grandement le sage Pokémon. En effet, ses pires craintes, qui étaient que Leonid perde entièrement les pédales et les trahisse, venaient de s'envoler. Il avait pris un énorme risque en mettant le plan du leurre en application, mais force était de constater que c'était une réussite. L'arrivée d'un groupe supplémentaire avait également très appréciable et le gothique semblait avoir repris confiance en sa chance : Linkario pouvait donc retrouver son calme et mener le groupe avec toute la dextérité dont il était capable. Alidae s'était collée dans un coin à l'écart du groupe, elle aussi, leur interdisant de venir la rejoindre ou ignorant leurs questions. Elle sentait les marques dorées se renforcer petit à petit sous sa capuche. Tout serait bientôt fini … Mais pas maintenant ! Elle devait se battre jusqu'au bout, peu importe l'état de son corps ou de son esprit. Elle devait honorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite au peuple d'Hyrule en acceptant l'entraînement et la quête de Linkario … coûte que coûte. Xamy s'était quant à elle mise un peu à l'écart dès le début de la pause. Restant seule. Comme d'habitude. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant, et le visage d'Amy, ainsi que celui d'Horacio, vinrent lui tenir compagnie, malgré sa volonté.

_ « Laissez-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule. »_

Puis une voix dans sa tête lui dit :

_« Je ne crois pas. »_

C'était Linkario. Quel espion … Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence au cœur de son esprit.

_« Que veux-tu dire … ? »_ - demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

_« Ton cœur va recommencer à faiblir si tu t'isoles. Retourne avec les autres, cette pause doit te renforcer, et non pas t'épuiser davantage. »_

_« Mais je … je n'ai rien à leur dire … »_

_« Alors écoute-les ! Tout le monde t'aime, tu sais. Tout le monde a appris à s'aimer dans ce groupe. »_

_« S'aimer … ? »_

_« Oui, l'amour, l'amitié, la camaraderie, la fraternité … s'aimer, quoi ! »_

Elle resta muette face à ce mot. Puis elle se souvint d'Horacio et son cœur fit un bond.

_« Aimer … »_

Elle pensa à Amy, et son cœur fit un bond.

_« Aimer … »_

Elle pensa à chacun des membres du groupe, un par un, y compris les élémentaux, ses compagnons décédés et Me-Tsu, et à chaque fois son cœur imparfait fit un bond.

_« Je crois que ta quête va bientôt arriver à son terme. Alors, retourne auprès de tes amis. » _- ajouta joyeusement Linkario

_« Mes … amis … »_

Elle sentit le Lucario quitter son esprit. Alors, elle redressa la tête et regarda derrière elle, ses camarades en train de plaisanter, de s'amuser … La simili hésita encore un instant, puis s'approcha doucement, lentement … mais sûrement ! Dix petites minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Reito, Manny, Ahonora, Link, Zelda, Blood, Xamy, Maysa et même Solara ne firent que discuter. Manny se révéla être étonnamment doué d'un humour très fin, qui finit par faire craquer tout le monde. Xamy, Blood et Reito n'ouvrirent pas la bouche une seule fois, mais sourirent à plusieurs reprises, ce qui était déjà un accomplissement incroyable. Solara ne cessait de lancer des petits piques discrètes à propos de la différence de taille entre sa poitrine et celles des autres femmes, mais si l'on passait outre ces petits élans de narcissisme, elle savait se rendre très sociable, drôle, et même agréable. La princesse Zelda se réjouissait de prendre part à une nouvelle de ces petites réunions, qu'elle suivait avec intérêt depuis le début de l'aventure. Cela changeait radicalement de l'ambiance stricte et sérieuse du château et c'était décidément une excellente chose. Link la serrait contre lui avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable, et Maysa ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil significatifs vers ce couple si attendrissant. Elle espérait que Blood le remarque, ce qui fut le cas, et ce dernier décida, après quelques instants d'hésitation maladroite, de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la guerrière avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à sa taille, puis de resserrer doucement son étreinte à ce niveau.

_« Maysa : 1, Blood : 0 ! »_ - ricana Ryuji dans sa tête, tandis que le jeune homme et la guerrière se blottissaient encore un peu plus.

_« Je crois plutôt que ça fait Blood & Maysa : 10 000, Ryuji : 0 ! »_ - répondit le chasseur de primes, et le mage noir commença à bouder.

Ahonora faisait rire involontairement en raison de son langage châtié, mais plutôt que de s'en vexer, il décida de s'en amuser également. Le groupe avait donc parfaitement employé son temps de pause et Linkario s'en réjouit. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer la fin du repos, Linkario sentit une aura maléfique s'approcher à toute vitesse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu avertir ses camarades de l'arrivée imminente de Ganondorf, une grande partie du sol s'effondra et une grande partie d'entre eux tombèrent. Seuls lui, Ahonora et Link avaient pu échapper à ce piège mais heureusement, Blood avait réagi au quart de tour et rattrapé la quasi-totalité du groupe en activant ses « propulseurs Holy Flame ». Ils reprirent tous pied sur la petite partie de sol qui restait. Une seule personne manquait à l'appel : Alidae. Blood s'apprêta à partir à sa recherche, là-dessous, quand le malin apparut. Ganondorf venait d'emprunter le seul couloir menant à cette salle et leur bloquait donc toute sortie. Linkario dut prendre une décision très hâtivement et donna ses directives de manière claire, rapide, et efficace :

- Link, Reito et moi contre lui ! Les autres, à la suite d'Alidae ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Sans aucune hésitation, les guerriers exécutèrent les ordres et tout le monde sauta dans le trou créé par l'effondrement, à l'exception des trois nommés par le sage.

- C'est inutile, prévint Ganondorf de sa voix caverneuse. Seule la mort les attend, là-dessous.

Link dégaina Excalibur et brandit son bouclier, Reito créa aussitôt un globe aérien défensif et Linkario se mit à léviter, un intense halo bleu roi naissant autour de lui.

- En effet, fit-il en créant une aurasphère dans chaque patte, mon plan était purement voué à l'échec et au sacrifice inutile de mes troupes, c'est évident !

- Eh bien je suis curieux de voir comment ils vont s'en sortir. En tout cas, à vous trois, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi !

Ces derniers mots du mage noir firent perdre patience à Link, qui se rua à l'attaque en usant des fameuses bottes enseignées par Gregor. Son courageux assaut fut appuyé par une déferlante de lances aériennes du ninja, puis par deux puissantes aurasphères de Linkario. Les lames des deux ennemis jurés s'entrechoquèrent avec force tandis que toutes les attaques à distance s'abattaient avec fracas sur le plus moche des deux. Malgré la puissance de l'assaut, Ganondorf ne sembla pas avoir souffert c'était à peine s'il avait reculé. Pour continuer dans sa lancée, Link enchaîna ses attaques d'escrime et ses adroites parades au bouclier. Le contact des métaux sacrés et maudits créait des étincelles noires et blanches ainsi qu'un son bien particulier, à mi-chemin entre l'entrechoquement d'épées et le grondement du tonnerre. Le duel d'escrime était intense, mais le brave Link avait cependant bien du mal à rivaliser avec la force bestiale de son opposant, bien qu'il fût plus agile. Reito le relaya alors, le reculant dans la zone du globe protecteur grâce à un puissant courant d'air, puis en prenant sa place de la même manière. Ganondorf sourit et délaissa son immense épée pour laisser parler ses poings, recouverts de magie noire. L'agilité du ninja l'empêchait cependant de l'atteindre. En contrepartie, les frappes de Reito ne lui faisaient presque rien. Linkario, de son côté, avait commencé à charger un puissant ultralaser empreint de gyroballes. Quand il jugea le bon moment venu, il relâcha toute la puissance de son attaque en direction du couloir où se déroulait le duel, prévenant son allié par télépathie afin qu'il s'écarte comme il pouvait de la trajectoire du tir (en l'occurrence, en se collant au mur). Mais Ganondorf para l'attaque d'une main et fit un superbe retour à l'envoyeur, qui alla se briser sur le globe venteux dans un vacarme assourdissant. La protection ne céda pas, mais se dissipa en même temps que l'ultralaser métallique. Le combat allait être rude.

* * *

Xamy avait, dans sa chute, créé un toboggan de glace afin de diriger un peu la trajectoire du groupe. Blood ne prit cependant pas part à la glissade, afin de rejoindre Alidae au plus vite. La vitesse alliée de ses propulseurs et de la chute l'amenèrent très vite au fond du trou qui, comme il fallait s'y attendre, était rempli de lave. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace de l'élémentaliste … Décidant de s'occuper avant tout du sort de ses compagnons de chute, il refroidit la lave afin de créer un sol stable. Lui-même s'y posa et inspecta les murs mais il n'y avait aucune trace de passage. Alidae semblait avoir tout simplement disparu. Ou alors, elle était tombée dans la lave … mais c'était impossible ! Le manteau ignifuge aurait dû la protéger suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle soit encore saine et sauve à la surface à son arrivée … Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait, le reste du groupe acheva sa glissade et alla se brûler les pieds sur la lave refroidie, qui formait un gros bloc de roche noire dont la température avoisinait toujours les cent cinquante degrés, c'est-à-dire la chaleur de la Holy Flame. Xamy rajouta donc une épaisse couche de neige au sol, et c'est dans un concert de crissements que les guerriers se regroupèrent.

- Où est Ali ? - demanda Maysa au chasseur de primes, mais celui-ci resta, devinez quoi, muet.

Cette disparition était une énigme. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de chacun des membres de l'équipe. Que s'était-il passé durant leur courte séparation ?

* * *

Me-Tsu reconnut soudain l'odeur de Darkness et s'arrêta, forçant ses deux compagnons à faire de même, Vanita toujours sous forme de courant d'air. Leonid fronça les sourcils et sortit ses armes, prêt à tout. Mais le loup se mit alors à sautiller et à japper joyeusement, car malgré l'odeur pestilentielle du gros tas de flammes, il parvenait à déceler celle d'Aquarlequin. Ils n'étaient plus loin du but… seulement l'élémental s'en était rendu compte, puisqu'il les épiait toujours depuis son lit de magma ! Il ricana, puis décida de créer un nouveau clone pour les contrer. Puis il reporta son attention sur les membres du groupe qui étaient tombés dans le puits de lave. Me-Tsu sentit la créature arriver de loin et se mit à grogner pour informer ses équipiers du danger imminent. Cette fois-ci, Leonid s'arrêta pour de bon et commença à viser le fond du gigantesque couloir qu'ils étaient en train d'arpenter depuis une bonne demi-heure, déjà.

- Le combat est engagé un peu partout - informa Vanita-brise-d'été, qui recevait des informations télépathiques à la fois de la princesse Zelda et de Linkario - Link, Reito et Linkario se battent contre Ganondorf, le combat est serré … et les autres ont perdu la trace d'Alidae alors qu'ils ont atterri dans une crevasse sans issue !

Leonid ricana avant de répondre :

- Plutôt de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe ailleurs, intéresse-toi à ça !

Il pointa le fond du couloir à l'aide du canon d'un de ses pistolets : une lueur orangée venait d'apparaître. Le clone était entré en scène. Le gothique prit une profonde inspiration avant de vider ses chargeurs de balles classiques à grande vitesse. Le faux Darkness les esquiva toutes sans difficulté. Trois cent mètres. Leonid passa au chargeur d'Ice Bullets modifiées avec Gregor. Un véritable mitraillage de rayons gelés semblables au Ice Beam de Xamy s'abattit sur le monstre, qui se contenta de tout sublimer avec les dos de ses mains, toujours engagé dans sa course folle. Deux cent mètres. Leonid utilisa les chargeurs Snake qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré. Des serpents multicolores surgirent des canons de ses armes et vinrent s'écraser sur le corps de l'être enflammé les reptiles étaient en réalité constitués d'acides et de poisons divers. Le clone n'en souffrit pas beaucoup mais commença à s'énerver, et forcit l'allure. Cent mètres. Leonid sourit et rengaina ses armes. Puis il sortit son troisième pistolet, son arme toute neuve, dont les caractéristiques n'avaient pas encore été dévoilées au groupe. C'était un Desert Eagle semblable à ceux de Blood, mais celui-ci était rouge sang.

- OK, maintenant … commença-t-il, chargeant le magasin de son arme sans se presser.

Cinquante mètres. Vanita et Me-Tsu commencèrent à paniquer.

- … vous allez voir.

Trente mètres. Canon levé. Vingt mètres. Cible acquise. Dix mètres. Feu.

On put voir la montagne trembler depuis le château d'Hyrule, et Amy commença pour la première fois à s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait se passer au temple.

* * *

L'entrée secrète du repaire de Darkness vola en éclats, et ce dernier poussa une exclamation surprise tandis que le tout commençait à s'effondrer. Une violente secousse digne des plus puissants tremblements de terre se fit sentir, et Darkness n'eut pas d'autre choix pour sauver son temple de la destruction que de plaquer la main sur son écran de rubis et de convertir sa puissance en résistance dans les murs du la salle taillée dans la roche où se trouvaient Linkario et Reito fut tout simplement désintégrée. Link, qui s'était avancé dans le couloir de rubis pour prendre le relais du ninja au corps à corps, fut épargné, tout comme Ganondorf mais l'intensité du tremblement fut telle qu'elle cloua les deux adversaires au sol. Au fond de leur crevasse, les guerriers qui avaient chuté ne purent que constater l'ampleur de la catastrophe eux-mêmes furent protégés par les murs de rubis dont étaient constitué ce trou, mais ils purent observer la destruction de leur salle de départ, au loin. Aucun débris ne retomba, aucun corps. Juste encore un peu plus de lave, puisque les parois de roche banale étaient directement connectées au lac de magma qui protégeait le temple. Ils étaient pris au piège entre une cascade de roche en fusion et le fond d'une crevasse sans issue …

- **_Winter Ice Maxi Shield !_** - s'écria Xamy

Un impressionnant bouclier de glace indestructible, incroyablement épais, apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes pour les protéger du déluge mortel. Mais ils étaient désormais coincés dans une salle cubique, sans la moindre option de sortie. Ils étaient pris au piège.

* * *

Comment un tel chaos avait pu se produire ? Darkness resta interdit tandis que les tremblements cessaient. Que s'était-il passé ? Il sentit que son clone avait disparu, mais il n'avait pas pu voir dans quelles circonstances. Et son repaire … L'entrée était censée être invulnérable ! Elle avait toujours résisté à toutes les attaques, tous les chocs, tout, absolument tout ! Comment avait-elle pu être détruite aussi facilement ? Il décida de voir ce que ses écrans de rubis avaient "enregistré" du côté de Leonid.

« … vous allez voir ! **_Armagun Fire !_** »

Jamais l'élémental n'avait vu un rayon d'énergie de cette intensité. Le rubis n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de céder sous la puissance de l'attaque, avant que Darkness ne puisse les renforcer. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après ça. Mais il devina que l'attaque avait tout annihilé sur son passage, y compris le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée de son repaire, et qui faisait immédiatement face au couloir où ils se trouvaient. L'attaque du gothique avait élargi la potion de couloir qui leur faisait face, puis "résonné" à travers les roches moins dures, qui semblaient toutes communiquer entre elles dans ce temple. L'énergie avait donc détruit toute la roche banale du temple et permis à la lave de s'infiltrer un peu partout. Link était donc coincé entre Ganondorf et un rideau de lave qui s'abattait dans son dos, à la place de la salle où ses deux alliés se trouvaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Un duel acharné s'annonçait. Le groupe coincé au fond du puits décida de se laisser guider par Solara, qui s'était incorporée dans les murs pour voir où était la sortie la plus proche. Elle trouva rapidement le couloir où se trouvaient Leonid et les autres, puis ordonna à se compagnons de l'aider à creuser un tunnel dans le rubis jusque là-bas – ce qui était loin d'être une tâche aisée, mais c'était leur seule option. Leonid, Vanita et Me-Tsukiyo étaient restés paralysés face au couloir de forme circulaire de dix mètres de diamètre creusé par l'Armagun Fire. C'était toujours le même couloir qu'avant, mais en plus large.  
Quant à Linkario et Reito, impossible de savoir où ils étaient, ou même s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il en allait de même pour Alidae. Ainsi éparpillés, les membres de l'équipe semblaient donc pris dans un sacré pétrin …


	80. Chapter 78 Arc V - Continuer à se battre

**Chapitre 78 : Continuer de se battre. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement...** _(Par Lenia41)_

Il ne manquait plus que cela au tableau pour obtenir une version pessimiste de la fin de leur aventure. Encore, s'ils se séparaient de leur propre volonté, cela pouvait encore aller, car ils auraient prévu un moyen de se réunir sans trop de casse. Mais là ... Voilà que deux éminentes personnes manquaient à l'appel des troupes : le sage Linkario et la bouillonnante et imprévisible Alidae, qui déjà ne semblait pas tenir la grande forme. Et leurs ennemis, très loin d'être idiots par moments, en avaient bien entendu profité – si toutefois cela ne fut pas prévu par eux-mêmes, ou que cela ne soit que l'un des nombreux pièges de ce dernier temple, ultime bastion des forces du mal à abattre. Et maintenant, voyez dans quelle galère ils s'étaient plongés au cours de cette noble tâche : Link qui se battait contre son pire ennemi avec la princesse Zelda, Linkario et Alidae disparus, le groupe de Leonid juste devant la salle du boss, et les autres à la recherche des disparus, partis au hasard des dédales du couloir. Les choses ne pouvaient pas tourner plus aigrement ... N'est ce pas ?

Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer dans cet endroit. Une fournaise vivante qui au fond ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela. Au contraire, elle la trouvait rafraîchissante. Dans le sens qu'elle lui donnait assez d'énergie et de volonté pour tenir un peu plus longtemps, pour contenir en elle ce bouillonnement de magie sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à s'enfuir en lui arrachant sa vie au passage. Non, il était décidément encore trop tôt. Trop tôt pour se permettre un tel relâchement. Non, elle devait tenir un peu plus longtemps. Tenir ... Elle stoppa son avancée dans la presque obscurité du lieu, seulement illuminé par la lueur flamboyante des lacs de lave incandescente tout proches d'elle, et la rougeur maladive du rubis des murs qui lui donnait cette affreuse impression – avérée il est vrai – d'être observée sans interruption. Elle ne savait ni où elle était exactement, ni où étaient ses camarades. Elle avait attendu un bon moment au point d'impact de sa chute lorsque le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds, sans que personne ne vienne à sa rencontre. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de prendre les devants et d'aller chercher les autres. Bouger lui ferait du bien, l'aiderait à rester concentrée et à ne pas sombrer dans la même folie qui avait emporté Rulian. Son maître Frédéric. Les siens, son ordre de chevaliers-mystiques. Son monde même lorsque le génocide des élémentaristes avait commencé. Elle avait promis à son alter-ego de se charger des cas Darkness et Ganondorf pour lui. Elle tenait toujours ses promesses ... Ou presque dirons-nous. Presque ... Elle essayait du moins de tout faire pour les tenir ...

Dire qu'Alidae n'avait pas peur serait un bien piètre mensonge, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Oh, de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, cela ne manquait pas par ici : un combat désespéré contre des forces du mal désespérantes, ne pas honorer les morts de ceux du groupe tombés à peine à la mi-journée de leur voyage, décevoir ceux vivants qui luttaient encore contre l'injustice et ceux qui les avait salué à leur départ de la citadelle, décevoir ceux de son groupe, qui reposaient tant les uns sur les autres : pour s'en souvenir, il lui suffisait de poser son regard clair sur l'anneau doré qui ornait son index gauche. Les anneaux qui les avaient liés depuis le début de leur aventure, et maintenant, les liens qui les unissaient dépassaient la simple dimension matérielle de ces ornements sans fioritures : invisibles, mais présents. Impalpables, mais tangibles sur le plan spirituel. Elle pouvait les sentir, ces dangereux attachements à de simples mais nobles êtres vivants, ces dangereux attachements à la vie alors qu'elle ne devait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Au contraire, au vu des choix qu'elle avait réalisé quelques heures avant ...

_*Il vaut mieux qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Ce qui me ronge, les choix que j'ai fait pour eux ... Ils ne comprendraient pas. Je n'ai pas envie que la dernière image que j'aurai d'eux soit celle de tristes visages, j'en ai déjà bien assez dans ma mémoire, des souvenirs de ce genre ...*_

Sa main gauche se referma sur le fourreau noir sur sa hanche senestre renfermant la lame de lumière, les doigts trop pâles et tendus l'enserrant en une étreinte désespérée, presque étouffante, presque à se faire mal. Le sang palpitait dans ses veines, à une allure de folle cadence ... Maladie. Malade. Ce n'était pas une maladie à proprement dit, mais cela s'en approchait à bien des aspects. Une contamination qu'elle avait accepté pour avoir la puissance nécessaire à l'accomplissement de leur tâche ... Et de son propre destin. Du destin qu'elle s'était choisi, pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas laissé les autres décider pour elle. Mauvais signe : les graphèmes dorés de magie commençaient à se faire visible sur le dos de sa main, elle ne pourrait pas le masquer très longtemps à ses camarades. Il fallait que cela se termine, et au plus vite, pour que son geste ne reste pas vain. Le monde dont elle foulait la terre méritait la paix. Méritait l'exorcisation des forces corrompues. Ses camarades méritaient de pouvoir rentrer chez eux sains et saufs, ils avaient encore, pour la plupart, un foyer qui les attendait, un monde qui n'attendait que leur retour pour reprendre sa course circulaire. Elle ...

_*Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer. Ce qui était mon monde ne l'est plus depuis des siècles ... Il ne veut plus de moi. Ceux de mon espèce sont morts, éteints ... Ce sont de nouveaux temps qui s'offrent à lui, dont je ne ferai pas partie ...*_

Pourtant, si elle se considérait comme une condamnée à mort, la magicienne gardait encore courage et continuait d'avancer. Promise à la mort, mais pas encore morte, c'était deux choses entièrement différentes. Pour l'heure, lasse de réflexions, elle devait rejoindre les autres. Et au plus vite. L'obscurité ne l'aidait nullement, et elle devait s'avouer assez contente de porter ce manteau de protection contre les flammes. Sinon, dans sa chute, elle serait probablement morte dans le bac de lave dans lequel elle s'était réceptionnée. Et le pire était que le manteau était encore utilisable, la technique des hyliens l'impressionnerait toujours. Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui resterait du moins, pour être plus précis ... Bientôt, elle serait seule, à accuser les critiques tout à fait justifiées de ses camarades pour l'égoïsme de sa décision, sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres guerriers ...

_"Je partage leur avis, Alidae. Tu te montres bien imprudente ... Où est donc passée ta si grande sagesse habituelle ?"_

Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu SA voix. Celle du fils du vent ... Le paria des esprits élémentaires ... Un mince sourire parvint à se dessiner sur ses lèvres serrées, alors qu'elle avançait à petits pas prudents et pas toujours très stables dès que le terrain devenait friable et traître, et elle lança d'une voix posée et calme, bien qu'un brin soulagée :

- Je fais cela pour leur bien, tu ne l'ignores pas, Vensi, toi qui partages mes pensées. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu en dehors du dernier duel ... Aurais-tu réussi à ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son propos que, sans l'aide de sa magie – ou si ce fut le cas elle ne le sentit même pas - la fabuleuse créature équine apparut à ses côtés, digne et fière, le noble étalon des airs semblait toutefois quelque peu nerveux et agacé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se permettre ce genre de contact en dehors des batailles. Son partenaire de toujours, le seul souvenir positif qui lui soit resté du monde qu'elle avait abandonné. Le seul auquel elle avait confié ses rares moments de faiblesse et son entière sincérité et confiance. Quand le mythique animal vint à ses côtés, elle enlaça avec une rare affection la tête de la créature, le chanfrein de cette dernière tout contre son torse alors que la voix grave et profonde de l'être surnaturel revint hanter son esprit :

_"Il te faut être forte maintenant. Tu n'as pas choisi le plus aisé des chemins, tu sais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as motivé à réaliser une telle chose ... Toi qui voulait tant vivre."_

- Ils m'ont réappris à vivre. Je suis plus en dette vis à vis d'eux qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer. Je ne vivais avant qu'une ombre de vie. Je sais ce qu'est la Vie maintenant ... Et protéger ses défenseurs ...

Leurs visages revinrent à son esprit, alors que les quelques temps passés en commun avec eux affluaient à flots dans sa mémoire. Effy ... La petite voleuse qui avait dérobé une petite broche dorée, qu'elle avait poursuivie sur les quais et qui avait une légendaire agilité et rapidité ... Et son cadavre carbonisé. Kesame, qui le premier s'était tourné vers elle en dépit de la froideur qu'elle déployait et de son asociabilité, les premières excuses qu'elle avait formulé, le premier pas vers la sincérité, l'astuce et l'habileté du jeune ninja de l'eau, ses jeux avec son louveteau ... Tué par l'un de ceux qui les avait rejoint et dont elle se méfierait toujours lors d'une bataille inutile. Spirith, la sorte de dragon humanoïde à la puissance effarante et au caractère n'inspirant guère confiance au début, mais qui s'était révélé un aussi terrifiant combattant qu'une valeur à peu près sûre. La jeune et fragile simili, Xamy, qui s'était pourtant révélée dans sa naïveté première plus humaine qu'elle, qui avait attiré sa compassion et une certaine forme d'affectivité. Qui lui avait indirectement, sans le savoir, réapprit les fondements des sentiments, de l'émotivité, de la vie au sens pur et premier du terme. Leonid ... Le pénible de service, celui aux blagues pas drôles du tout et râleur à plein temps ... Mais attachant à sa manière, celui avec lequel elle avait eu foule de prises de bec, tout au long de leur épopée, mais dont elle comprenait le désir de rentrer et ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il puisse retourner en ses terres. Ahonora, le chasseur de primes au langage aussi raffiné que celui des nobles, redoutable bretteur. Blood, l'étrange guerrier aux yeux de sang, silencieux, insaisissable, portant un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules, à la puissance surprenante. Maysa, la fière et noble guerrière, seconde en commandement de rêve, pour maintenir leur unité en dépit de leurs disputes régulières, et l'une des rares qu'elle puisse sans remord et hésitation appeler comme l'une de ses Amies, titre qu'elle n'accordait que fort rarement ...

_"Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps silencieuse sur ton état. Tu en auras des remords ensuite, je t'en parle en conscience de cause ..."_

- Vraiment ? Me cacherais-tu des choses, mon cher Vensi ?

Linkario, l'étrange être d'une race qu'elle ne connaissait que fort peu sinon dans les légendes avant son départ, empli de sagesse vraie et de très bonnes capacités de juste autorité de commandement. Celui qui détenait une partie du pouvoir fondateur de ces terres, à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre des carnets de voyage de son ancien maître et de la visite au Temple de la citadelle, à observer les bas-reliefs et les fresques de l'immense nef du lieu consacré. Trop perspicace aussi des fois, la jeune mage ne serait guère surprise s'il venait à lui demander franchement ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il en pressente le danger imminent ...

_*Même lui n'arrivera pas à m'arrêter. Je dois le faire. C'est bien la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour eux ...*_

_"Alidae Fern ... Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu es si téméraire ... Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de ..."_

Elle hocha négativement la tête. C'était sa tâche, Rulian lui avait fait confiance et remis tout ce qui lui était précieux en se laissant mourir et la faisant réfléchir sur leur situation : ses armes, ses pouvoirs, leur destin. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper de toute manière, alors ... Autant continuer à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, le destin des guerriers-mages dans son monde. Elle souffla doucement à l'étalon tout en se déplaçant au niveau de son encolure :

- C'est mon choix, Vensi. Tu ne me laisseras pas avant ... Tu sais quoi, hein ? J'ai besoin de toi ...

* * *

Maysa était inquiète. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans un cul de sac qu'ils ne cessaient de fouiller, s'entêtant à faire remarquer :

- Ils n'ont pas pu s'évaporer comme cela sans laisser de traces. Il y a forcément des traces ... Ali, Linkario ... Je vous en prie, aidez-nous ...

Mais déjà Solara les avait guidés vers le mur qui pourrait être leur sortie, bien que tout le monde se demanda combien de temps ils allaient perdre dans la tâche, de creuser dans le rubis pour retrouver l'un des groupes. Ils devaient se regrouper au plus vite ! Déjà, elle s'étonnait que leurs ennemis n'aient pas profité de ce moment de faiblesse de leur part pour les séparer encore plus, mais bon, comme ils ne sont pas toujours très futés, cela pouvait s'expliquer ! Ce n'était décidément pas logique qu'elle ne soit pas dans le coin, il n'y avait quand même pas trente-six mille chemins possibles ! Et personne n'était vraiment rassuré, si nul ne disait mot – encore moins Blood mais cela ne changeait guère d'ordinaire – la pensée était à peu près la même. C'est alors qu'un vacarme de tous les diables vint perturber les guerriers du groupe dans leur tâche de creuser le mur, les mains se posant rapidement sur leurs armes respectives, et durent se couvrir les yeux quand l'un des murs de l'impasse vola en éclats et qu'un intense rayon de lumière se fraya son chemin très – trop – près d'eux. Le choc de lames contre d'autres armes en fer se fit entendre, ce qui rassura un peu Maysa qui accourut rapidement, sans plus réfléchir, à l'aide de la supposée retrouvée :

- Ali ! Venez, il faut l'aider, on ne sait pas dans quel état elle est !

Quelques secondes après, l'ensemble des guerriers présents se ruèrent, une fois la poussière dissipée, pour être témoins d'une étrange scène pas des plus attendues en pareille situation : des stalfoss aux armes en feu gisaient aux pieds de deux personnages – l'un étant l'inimitable magicienne aux traits voilés et l'autre était un parfait inconnu, un grand et mince guerrier plus typé mage qu'autre chose, armé d'une épée-bâton, et dont la seule caractéristique discernable dans l'aura de lumière et de vent intense qui émanait de lui étaient de longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige et probablement des traits fins, presque comme un être surnaturel, et ce que Maysa put distinguer était de léger liens d'or pur qui reliaient les mains des deux guerriers, celle de gauche pour Ali qui ne se servait que de Luxa étrangement et celle de droite pour le guerrier inconnu, et très vite les quatre créatures furent repoussées par une puissante vague magique de lumière pure, qui n'était pas de la mage, et achevées tout aussi rapidement par la lame sainte de la jeune magicienne, les quatre monstres redevenant des tas d'os poussiéreux. Puis les deux combattants s'aperçurent de leur présence, et le second disparut avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur la jeune mage qui époussetait la cendre présente sur son long manteau masquant ses traits, et à défaut du visage la voix de la magicienne prit une rare teinte gênée et avec une esquisse d'enthousiasme :

- Mes amis ! Désolée de l'attente, je ne sais pas où je suis tombée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à vous retrouver ... Où sont les autres ?

Silence pesant un moment, insistant, avant qu'elle ne rengaine sa lame de lumière dans le fourreau habituel, avant que Ahonora ne pose la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous :

- Alidae, qui était ce personnage qui vous accompagnait ? Il n'était pas un ennemi, mais il me semble que nous ne le connaissions pas. Et était-ce votre ...

Un moment interloquée, la jeune femme se mit doucement à partir dans un éclat de rire inattendu qui surprit ses camarades, se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue folle et elle si elle avait bien entendu, avant que la jeune mage, avec un sourire invisible dans les ombres de sa capuche, répliqua avec amusement :

- Oh que oui vous l'avez déjà vu, seulement pas sous cette deuxième forme ! Et très récemment en plus ... Mon pauvre Vensi, tu viens à la rescousse et personne ne te reconnaît, n'est-ce pas triste ?

Maysa ne masqua rien de son profond étonnement, s'exclamant en ce souvenir du pégase à la robe clair et aux grandes ailes de plumes auquel avait régulièrement fait appel dans les combats les plus rudes leur amie mage :

- Mais il n'était pas un pégase ? Pas un homme !

Elle fut surprise de voir la magicienne s'approcher d'elle et serrer son épaule avec sa main gauche, un sourire chaleureux perceptible à travers ses mots. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce geste presque jamais vu de la distante magicienne, ce qui avait surpris la guerrière et le reste de la troupe, comme l'affection amicale se percevait assez aisément alors que les mots de la mage remplissaient le silence de la salle :

- Un esprit des éléments a bien des talents que je n'ai hélas pas le temps de vous résumer, surtout un grand élémentaire ... C'est mon valeureux partenaire de toujours ... Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons rassurer les autres.

Alors que les autres retournaient à leur tâche, et qu'Alidae desserrait ses doigts sur l'épaule de Maysa, cette dernière aperçut les graphèmes étranges luisant doucement sur les mains de la jeune magicienne, et retint cette dernière par le poignet. Cette dernière, surprise puis se doutant de la question, baissa la tête et réfléchit quelques instants, avant de souffler avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

- C'est ... Rien. C'est trop tard de toute manière pour faire marche arrière ... Ne te tracasse pas avec cela, Maysa. Je vais bien ... Très bien même ...

- Ali ... On sait tous que tu ne vas pas bien depuis ton duel avec Rulian ... Allez, tu nous fais confiance, s'il te plaît, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe avec toi ... Tu t'éloignes de tout le monde mais tu sembles attristée de le faire ... Je veux juste comprendre ...

Un lourd silence pesa, avant que la magicienne n'attire la guerrière un peu à l'écart quelques minutes. Aucun geste ne fut esquissé pendant de longues minutes, avant que, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne les verrait, elle tourna le dos aux rubis et souleva très légèrement sa capuche pour dévoilée un pan léger de ses traits, un air de profonde tristesse sur ses traits. Du regret aussi, bien amer. Maysa ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sang se glaçait tout d'un coup, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment :

- Qu'est-ce que ... Cela signifie ...

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme étaient inhabituellement fuyants et se striaient déjà légèrement de doré, avant que les mots ne fussent glissés à son oreille dans un murmure comme la capuche reprenait sa place sur le visage de la mage :

- C'est un contre-coup que j'ai accepté en complétant mon étoile élémentaire ... Je me meurs, Maysa. Je me meurs, lentement. Mais j'aurai encore bien assez de forces pour vous aider une dernière fois ...

- Ali, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ... Eh, Ali, réponds-moi, tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ?

Un silence, puis un trop léger sourire qui ne rassura pas entièrement Maysa, et une réponse qui la conforta trop brièvement :

- Non ... Je ne suis pas encore morte, tu le vois bien, mon amie. Je suis encore bien en vie ... Allons, rejoignons les autres, je vais vous aider avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs à forer ce maudit trou !

Maysa n'aimait pas fuir cette discussion, mais comprenait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'explications. A quel jeu jouait la magicienne avec eux ? Pourquoi cette attitude envers eux ? Quelle sombre raison la motivait à agir ainsi ? Elle devait sans doute faire cela pour leur bien, dans sa pensée, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la guerrière de Praha Garden ... Et les autres sans nul doute ...


	81. Chapter 79 Arc V - Le bout du couloir

**Chapitre 79 : Le bout du couloir** _(Par Linkario)_

Linkario ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il ressenti fut une intense sensation de picotement partout sur son corps. De petits éclats de rubis constellaient son pelage bleu et il était pris dans un gros éboulis.

_« Ah, c'est vrai. Notre cowboy a encore fait des siennes … Il n'a pas retenu les moments où Gregor lui a enseigné à se servir de ses capacités au bon moment visiblement. Enfin, j'espère que ça lui sera utile. Son excitation au moment où tout a tremblé était presque palpable. Bon, reste à dégager ces cailloux et retrouver Reito dans ces gravats. »_ - pensa-t-il en enlevant les pierres précieuses de sa fourrure.

Le sage s'inquiéta un instant pour l'état dans lequel il retrouverait le ninja, déjà bien meurtri, utilisa Soin sur lui-même pour se régénérer un peu d'énergie, et prit soin de dégager les rochers proches de lui avec Psyko, et dans un effort intense il les maintint tous en l'air pour repérer le corps de son camarade. Cela lui permit par la même occasion de regarder où ils avaient atterri. C'était une salle de forme irrégulière créée par les secousses du temple, assez grande, aux parois rugueuses et coupantes aux endroits où la roche avait été sectionnée. De la lave coulait depuis tout en haut mais par chance l'effondrement de la roche avait créé un passage menant à un endroit encore plus bas sous le temple, et la lave y descendait naturellement sans les atteindre. Il n'y avait donc aucune sortie, sauf par le haut. C'était l'essentiel, car ils devraient forcément remonter pour accéder au reste du temple. Il était là, étendu à quelques mètres de lui. Tout comme Linkario, Reito avait des éclats de rubis dans la peau et les morceaux de roche avaient aggravé son état. Le renard fit léviter les rochers dans un coin de la salle et les y jeta négligemment avant de se pencher au chevet de son allié. Il ôta soigneusement les rubis de son corps en réfléchissant à la localisation de Leonid dans le temple selon l'endroit d'où étaient venues les secousses. Il regroupa tous les éclats de rubis de la salle en un petit disque compact qu'il écrasa à plusieurs reprises avec une Gyroballe pour être sûr de bien aveugler Darkness. Après avoir soigné son camarade, il l'interpella bruyamment pour qu'il revienne à lui. Mais impossible de le réveiller. Pourtant, le sage voyait son torse se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa donc une patte sur sa tempe et se projeta dans son esprit. En une fraction de seconde, il parvint à faire résonner en lui un bruit phénoménal pouvant presque réveiller un mort. Il ôta sa patte et le ninja revint brutalement à lui dans un grand hoquet avant de cracher un peu de sang. Le pokémon le redressa et le laissa se libérer les bronches. Au bout de quelques instants, le ninja put parler :

- Linkario … Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça va aller ?

- Je peux encore tenir un peu.

- Repose-toi un peu, je vais remonter voir comment ça se passe.

- Non. Je sais que ça peut te paraître insensé mais je veux retourner au combat tout de suite. Link doit encore être en train de combattre Ganondorf et un relais ne serait pas du luxe.

- C'est complètement insensé, en effet, étant donné ton état.

- Il faut que je combatte, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. C'est ce que Kesame aurait fait. Il en va de mon honneur de ninja. Je prêterai main forte à Link … Si je peux le rejoindre.

Le sage acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et gratifia le guerrier plein d'honneur d'un sourire sincère. La lave qui coulait achevait de remplir le petit couloir descendant, et menaçait d'inonder la salle.

- Je vais t'aider. Nous serons remontés dans quelques instants.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à léviter sur un pied.

- **_Hâte. Reflet. Reflet. Reflet. Reflet._**

Seize Linkarios vifs comme l'éclair se trouvaient désormais face à Reito. Aucun moyen de les différencier.

- On va te remonter ! - déclarèrent les Lucarios à l'unisson - J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal des transports parce que ça va aller très vite. C'est parti !

Ils fléchirent tous les jambes avec puissance, devant le regard interloqué du ninja, et décollèrent.  
Ils allaient vraiment très vite. Reito s'aperçut qu'il avait décollé avec eux, poussé par une force psychique, puis une autre, puis une autre … Il valdinguait d'un Linkario à l'autre et tous montaient comme des fusées. Un renard le prenait dans son aura psychique, l'expédiait plus haut en passant dernier de la file, puis le premier du peloton le prenait dans son aura, le propulsait encore plus loin et passait dernier, puis ainsi de suite, car déplacer psychiquement le ninja ralentissait le déplacement des pokémons. Reito dansait au milieu de seize comètes, et bientôt le plafond se fit visible.

* * *

Link reprit son souffle. Ganondorf avait gagné en puissance et résistance, le battre ne serait pas aussi simple que les autres fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses alliés tombent alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour ce combat, pour une fois ? Enfin, il avait réussi à faire reculer son ennemi juré dans le couloir de rubis à force de bottes enseignées par Gregor, l'éloignant du rideau de lave. Il était déterminé à remporter ce combat : il devait sauver Zelda, mais aussi d'autres amis. L'enjeu de ce combat était plus important que ceux des précédents. L'hylien repassa à l'attaque : il chargea, épée en avant, pour au dernier moment faire un petit bond à droite, continuer avec une roulade et se relever en tailladant violemment le bras gauche de son adversaire. Mais la peau résistante du Roi des Ombres ne fut qu'éraflée, et un pied enveloppé de magie noire le frappa au poitrail. Il se releva en titubant, parant péniblement un puissant coup d'épée avec son bouclier, et déposa discrètement une bombe sous son ennemi. Il recula rapidement et la fumée produite par l'explosion lui permit de passer derrière Ganondorf. Il s'accroupit et tira deux flèches de lumière, une pour chaque jambe. La cible tomba à genoux dans un cri déchirant en pivotant légèrement pour tenter de faire face à son agresseur. Link avait sorti son boomerang de vent et l'avait lancé vers le rideau de lave. Il bondit au dessus de son adversaire, épée vers le bas, mais n'éclata que de la roche. Le gerudo avait roulé sur le côté en ôtant les flèches de ses jambes pour les envelopper d'ombre avant de les renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Une parade au bouclier ne put contenir la magie, et Link recula dans un panache d'ombre. Au moment où le guerrier sombre se ruait sur lui, lame en main, pour profiter de cette ouverture, le boomerang revint chargé de lave vers son propriétaire et s'interposa entre les deux combattants, créant une petite tornade de feu assez déstabilisante pour laisser au Héros du Temps un moment pour reprendre des forces. Il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir le rythme. Dans un hurlement de haine, Ganondorf revint à l'attaque.

* * *

Reito posa un pied au sol et le contrôle psychique de son corps cessa. Les seize Linkarios reformèrent l'original, qui semblait bien épuisé et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits aux côtés du ninja. Ils se tenaient tous deux sur une petite plateforme, vestige de l'ancienne salle, au bord de l'interminable trou. Dans la direction diamétralement opposée se situait le couloir où avait lieu un combat important, masqué par la lave qui continuait de couler.

- Bien. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, si telle est ta volonté.

- Laissez-moi faire. Je me porte garant de la vie de votre ami.

- Merci Reito. Fais attention à toi. Je vais trouver les autres, rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez fini.

Le sage s'éloigna par le couloir adjacent à la plateforme, qui le mènerait au reste du groupe, tandis que le ninja prenait la direction opposée. Pour pénétrer le rideau de lave, Reito se propulsa à l'aide d'un courant d'air et maintint le flot brûlant dans les airs le temps de passer. Le roi des ombres poussa un hurlement jubilatoire en désarmant son ennemi juré d'un puissant coup d'épée. Link avait du mal à envisager ce qui allait se passer. Après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas subir une défaite précisément quand l'enjeu était le plus important … Ganondorf lui asséna un coup de pied qui le mit à terre. Il s'agenouilla sur lui et leva lentement sa lame. Des images défilèrent dans la tête de l'hylien. Tout ce que ce voyage lui avait appris … Tous ses nouveaux amis … Le visage heureux de la princesse …

- **Eh toi ! Tu crois en finir aussi facilement avec lui !?**

La douce caresse d'un vent de victoire effleura la joue de Link au moment où la lame de son ennemi fendait l'air. L'épée du guerrier sombre s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cœur de sa cible, visiblement freinée par un petit orbe transparent qui venait d'apparaître au même endroit.

**- Comment ? Tu oses arrêter mon épée ?!**

Une silhouette musclée et agile bondit sur le gerudo, le faisant lâcher prise. Le héros en profita pour reprendre son épée, quelques mètres plus loin, et remercier son sauveur, qui repartait déjà à l'assaut le temps de lui offrir quelques instants de repos. Les poings de Reito martelaient la face se son ennemi tandis que le reste de son énergie allait dans l'esquive. Son adversaire n'avait pas récupéré son épée mais restait très dangereux avec ses poings emplis de magie noire. Le ninja s'épuisait vite, et ses attaques ne semblaient avoir pour effet que rendre le face de Ganondorf encore plus hideuse. Il finit par perdre son agilité une fraction de seconde, le temps de recevoir un poing d'ombre de chaque côté de la tête, puis deux combinés en plein dans son torse. Il fut projeté jusqu'à quelques centimètres de la lave coulante. Le Héros du Temps prit le relais. Leur ennemi eut quelques instants pour se saisir de son épée et faire volte-face pour parer celle de Link dans un feu d'artifice d'étincelles blanches et noires, se repoussant sans relâche, sans harmonie possible. Quelle couleur l'emporterait ? La détermination des deux était palpable. L'hylien mit toute sa force pour repousser la lame du gerudo, et commença à le faire fléchir. Reito reprit ses esprits et se propulsa vers eux pour prêter main forte à son camarade. Il se glissa derrière Ganondorf et joignit ses mains à quelques millimètres de son dos avant de frapper en déchargeant de l'énergie aérienne. Son ennemi se cabra d'un coup, laissant à Link une ouverture pour repousser son épée et lui taillader la main. Dans un hurlement de rage, il déchaîna sa magie obscure et repoussa ses deux assaillants avant de se diriger vers celui qui l'intéressait le plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui d'un pas lent et régulier, il déversait sa rage dans de petites sphères d'ombres qu'il lançait sur le héros, le faisant se tortiller de douleur. Arrivés à quelques centimètres de lui, il le bombarda en éclatant d'un rire sombre et rocailleux. De sa main gauche, il continua de faire souffrir son ennemi. De sa main droite, il leva sa lame pour en finir. Un courant d'air parcourut le couloir. L'épée s'abattit dans un bruit sourd. Un hurlement de douleur remplaça la brise. Link avait cessé de se tortiller et était figé dans une expression de terreur. Le sourire jubilatoire de Ganondorf s'était transformé en légère expression de déception. Sa lame avait transpercé les deux bras en croix de Reito et perforé son intestin, malgré toutes ses protections. Le gerudo afficha clairement son désintéressement pour lui en tentant de l'éjecter d'un coup de pied, qui fut arrêté en pleine course. Malgré ses bras troués, le ninja retenait le pied de ses mains.

- Link … Relève-toi. Affronte-le. ... Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

- Reito, c'est du suicide ! Je ne te laisserai pas ...

- **Fais-le !** C'est ta destinée. Personne ne pourra le faire pour toi. ... Quand tu en auras fini, prends le couloir derrière la lave.

L'hylien recula vivement et se releva, épée en main, au moment où le roi des ombres reprenait le contrôle et coupait définitivement les bras du ninja. Il relâcha la puissance de son pied en lui écrasant la tête contre le sol. Des gouttelettes de sang giclèrent dans toutes les directions tandis que le corps du guerrier disparaissait dans un panache de magie obscure. Link essuya le sang de son visage d'un revers de manche. Les forces lui revinrent par ce sacrifice. Il bondit sur son ennemi et lui cisailla la gorge d'un coup d'épée circulaire. Mais la peau solide de son adversaire ne laissa perler qu'un petit filet de sang. Ganondorf fut surpris, puis ricana en parant un autre coup et en le faisant reculer de quelques mètres d'un violent coup de poing.

- J'ai eu ma dose de combat. Je retourne t'attendre avec Darkness. Ne me déçois pas, Link.

Le héros, qui lui fonçait à nouveau dessus, ne transperça qu'un épais brouillard sombre. Pestant de rage, il se hâta de suivre les indications de Reito et revenir au rideau de lave. Il gagnerait son duel.

* * *

Linkario parvint enfin à les distinguer. Les trois silhouettes qu'il recherchait : l'une féminine, une autre masculine, et la troisième canine. Il avait le poil roussi à cause des nombreux pièges de lave qu'il avait dû traverser pour trouver ce couloir. Ses membres étaient ankylosés, et sa tête lourde, mais le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis durant l'entraînement avec Vieucaillou était phénoménal. Il avait appris à mettre à profit sa force mentale pour tout surmonter. Maintenant, sa quête touchait à sa fin. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait la cause et la solution de sa quête.

- Vanita ! Leonid ! Me-Tsu !

- Linkario !

- Enfin ...

- Wif !

Le sage sourit face à ces saluts et étreignit brièvement Vanita en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille des mots que nul autre pouvait entendre.

- Leonid, tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de faire du grabuge ? Heureusement que vous êtes tous vivants. Enfin, voyons le point positif, l'entrée est dégagée, et je parviens à distinguer les auras de tout le monde dans le temple, y compris Aquarlequin, même si notre ami faiblit et ne survivra pas longtemps. Et ...

Le sage s'arrêta soudain et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et joignit ses paumes en s'inclinant, signe d'honneur.

- Je reviens sur mes paroles. Reito n'est plus. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver Link. Et Ganondorf vient de revenir dans l'antre de Darkness.

- Et où sont les autres alors ? - demanda Leonid, impatient - On ne va pas les attaquer seuls, même si je pourrais y arriver !

- Les autres ne sont pas loin. J'ai appris qu'ils creusaient dans la roche pour nous rejoindre. S'ils sont presque aussi bons que des taupes, ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques petites minutes, étant donné que Solara est avec eux. Link se dirige aussi vers nous, mais il a encore du chemin. Continuez à vous reposer en restant sur vos gardes.

Tous approuvèrent sans un mot. Linkario utilisa Danse Pluie pour qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir un peu, et le nuage qu'il invoqua se dissipa bien vite dans cette fournaise. Puis il s'assit, dos à la paroi à côté de sa compagne.

* * *

- Je suis revenu - déclara Ganondorf dans une révérence lorsque la fumée se dissipa autour de lui.

- C'était rapide - répondit Darkness en lançant une braise sur la tête d'Aquarlequin qui avait trop peu de forces pour répondre. Ton ennemi est devenu si faible que ça ?

- J'en finirai plus tard avec lui, je me suis contenté de lui donner un aperçu de mes capacités.

- Tant mieux si tu es là, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Des challengers sont déjà à nos portes.

Le roi des ombres jeta un œil aux écrans de rubis, où était encore diffusée la séquence où Leonid avait fait trembler tout le temple.

- Devons-nous les occuper ? - poursuivit l'élémental - Les autres écrans me révèlent que les autres ne tarderont pas non plus.

- Oui. Lâchons-la dans le couloir.

L'être de feu cessa de harceler l'être d'eau le temps d'ouvrir une petite porte au fond de la salle. Une grosse créature étrange s'y trouvait. Elle accueillit le nouvel arrivant dans sa pièce en lui crachant un gros jet de liquide visqueux. Le halo de feu de Darkness devint plus épais et intense. Une main de feu se forma et frappa le postérieur de la bête, la poussant ainsi vers la sortie. Ganondorf afficha de grands yeux ronds en voyant l'étrange gardien de la salle de l'élémental de feu. C'était une sorte de blaireau de quatre mètres de haut, six s'il se dressait sur ses pattes arrière. Son pelage était rayé rouge et orangé, et étrangement très chaud. Sa mâchoire géante semblait très puissante, et sa salive était un liquide dont la composition était identique à celle de l'essence, tout comme les propriétés inflammables.

- Tout bénéfice pour toi Darkness, il suffit qu'il leur crache dessus et tu pourras les brûler en un rien de temps.

Ganondorf afficha un rictus satisfait tandis que Darkness propulsait la créature dans le couloir d'une bonne claque. Il commençait à être bien rétabli, et avait hâte d'en découdre. Les deux compères s'installèrent devant les écrans pour regarder le combat et surveiller l'arrivée de leurs prochains adversaires en reprenant des forces. La suite s'annonçait intéressante.


	82. Chapter 80 Arc V - Fin du Barbecue

_Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de donner un chapitre supplémentaire, pour conclure l'Arc V. Et voilà ! Nous voici à la fin de ce cinquième arc et que nous allons rentrer suite à ce chapitre ci dessous dans le sixième et dernier temps de cette longue aventure. Ou le combat que vous - et moi - attendions le plus : la bataille dernière contre le perfide Darkness et Ganondorf le Traître. Avec un allié en moins, mais des guerriers très déterminés. Enfin, assez parlé, place à la lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 80 : Fin du barbecue** _(Par Démon)_

Un grondement sourd et inquiétant parvint aux oreilles du petit groupe de Linkario. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas encore prêt de donner sa pâtée au gros tas - pesta Leonid en faisant tournoyer ses armes dans tous les sens, comme pour évacuer son stress - Tu vois ce que c'est, Linka' ?

Le renard se concentra davantage et perçut l'aura du monstre qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer. Il prit aussitôt un air inquiet. Vanita le remarqua et demanda, inquiète :

- Le danger est-il si grand ?

Le sage hocha la tête de gauche à droite, mais conserva son air concentré et préoccupé :

- Ce n'est pas tant l'adversaire en lui-même qui m'effraie, c'est plutôt la stratégie de Darkness. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

Le grondement reprit de plus belle. La bête n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Linkario observa les parois rapprochées du tunnel et donna alors le premier ordre de la bataille à venir :

- Séparez-vous, tâchez de trouver des espaces plus ouverts. La stratégie adverse repose beaucoup sur le confinement et l'entrave de nos mouvements.

- Ha ! C'est facile de dire ça - ronchonna Leonid - On a déjà vu une grande salle dans ce maudit temple ?

- Il faut avancer pour savoir. Le monstre sera inoffensif s'il ne peut pas voir ou saisir son adversaire … Désolé de te demander ça Vanita, mais … Pourrais-tu faire diversion ?

La requête du Lucario étonna un peu l'élémentale, mais elle finit par acquiescer dans un sourire, puis par foncer au loin, vers la bête, sous forme de bourrasque. Linkario déglutit difficilement. Au bout du couloir, il y aurait certainement un embranchement débouchant sur de plus grandes salles, mais la bête leur bloquait le passage : cette diversion de Vanita était l'une des meilleurs options envisageables pour le moment. Il fit signe à Leonid et Me-Tsu de courir à sa suite ; quand le combat entre l'élémentale et le monstre serait engagé, ils devraient passer dans son dos sans perdre une seconde.

- Ah ! - s'exclama Solara, toujours incorporée dans le corps de rubis du temple.

Les guerriers qui creusaient à sa suite depuis des dizaines de minutes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ? - demanda Maysa.

- Linkario et les autres ont avancé - répondit l'élémentale de terre, son visage sortant soudainement de la paroi - Ils doivent avoir fait face à un nouvel adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ma foi - s'enquit Ahonora - nous pourrions poursuivre notre forage, sans tenir compte des divergences.

La princesse Zelda ferma les yeux et joignit les mains ; elle semblait vouloir contacter Linkario. Après quelques secondes de blanc, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et dit :

- On s'en tient à ce qu'a dit Ahonora. Linkario m'a dit que Link arriverait par ce même couloir, et que nous devrions le croiser si nous maintenions le cap.

Le visage de Solara disparut alors dans le rubis, et le forage reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Link souffrait énormément. Les coups que lui avait assénés Ganondorf auraient terrassé n'importe quel autre homme … Dont le pauvre Reito. Le souvenir du ninja se faisant trancher les bras, puis écraser au sol, le hanterait certainement toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour les regrets. Ses blessures avaient beau le lancer terriblement, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à la victoire, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce duel que le mage noir avait eu l'audace de reporter. Link serra les dents. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'échec. A l'instant précis où il souhaita revoir le visage de la princesse, pour reprendre des forces et du courage, le tunnel auparavant rectangulaire devint soudainement circulaire. De plus, des bruits de lame et divers outils creusant le rubis se rapprochèrent rapidement. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la droite pour voir la paroi éclater, et une horde de guerriers en furie lui tomber dessus dans un capharnaüm indescriptible.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose - fit innocemment Alidae, sa tête émergeant du coude de Manny.

- Moi aussi - dit Maysa, les yeux en spirale, le pied de Blood lui écrasant la tête.

Solara, qui était la seule à ne pas faire partie de cet amoncellement grotesque de chair, d'os et de cheveux, éclata d'un rire moqueur, tout en sortant peu à peu de la paroi.

- Vous avez l'air fins ! - ricana-t-elle en pointant le tas du doigt.

Link et Ahonora, qui étaient les deux seuls à supporter le poids de tous les autres, échangèrent un regard malgré leurs faces aplaties, puis sourirent ensemble. Ils poussèrent un grognement de culturiste au développé couché, tandis qu'ils soulevaient, à la force de leurs quatre bras, le reste du groupe. Une fois porté à bout de bras, ils le laissèrent retomber devant leurs pieds dans un soupir de soulagement, ignorant les bleus causés par cette action. Puis, les deux hommes firent une poignée de main virile, hilares. Après s'être extirpés de cette situation lamentable, les guerriers prirent cinq minutes pour retrouver leur force et leur dignité. Zelda s'était affairée à soigner Link du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis qu'Ahonora et Manny menaient une courte garde aux avants et aux arrières du groupe.

- J'ai l'impression que leur plan de diversion a fonctionné - dit la princesse - Sinon, le monstre nous aurait déjà attaqués.

- Mais ils sont seuls à se battre - fit Xamy, le regard perdu dans le vide - Nous devrions nous dépêcher de les retrouver.

* * *

Grâce au succès de la diversion de Vanita, les deux guerriers plus le loup avaient eu le temps de trouver une gigantesque caverne, dont le seul défaut était d'être parsemée de stalactites et de stalagmites. L'élémentale d'air n'ayant, sous cette forme gazeuse, rien à craindre des griffes, des jets d'essence et des crocs, mais ne pouvant en contrepartie pas faire de dégâts direct à son adversaire, elle se contenta de pousser le blaireau géant jusqu'à cette nouvelle arène à l'aide d'incroyables bourrasques. Les craintes de Linkario s'était avérées justifiées : le monstre crachait de véritables geysers de bave inflammable, et si l'un des combattants avait le malheur de se faire asperger, une simple étincelle suffirait à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais dans un environnement aussi ouvert, leurs mouvements étaient assez libres, et les esquives étaient bien plus aisées. Seules ces exaspérantes protubérances rocheuses, semblables à de la pilosité minérale, pouvaient poser problème. La bête, fraîchement poussée à l'intérieur de cette caverne, tâta un peu le terrain avant de s'énerver à nouveau, crachant une mer d'essence et poussant des grondements intimidants.

- Je vais lui faire sa fête ! - lança Leonid dans un rugissement d'excitation, ses deux revolvers chargés d'Ice Bullets.

Il commença à tirer des rafales de jets glacés sur le blaireau, dont le pelage était malheureusement trop ardent pour craindre un tel assaut. Il riposta avec un jet de bave rapide et précis, suffisamment puissant pour percer le blindage d'un tank. Le jeune gothique sauta rapidement sur le côté et se cacha derrière une grosse stalagmite.

- Leonid, sois plus prudent ! - somma Linkario, qui lévitait derrière leur adversaire, une intense aura bleue se dessinant sous ses pattes - Une seule erreur, et tu es condamné ! Compris ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va ! - ronchonna le flingueur, qui trahit ainsi sa position.

Le blaireau, au lieu de se concentrer sur le renard flottant dans son dos, se rua à l'attaque sur la stalagmite protégeant Leonid. Ce dernier fut surpris de constater qu'un simple coup de mâchoire pût détruire une structure rocheuse avec tant de facilité, mais il ne perdit pas ses moyens et se contenta de fuir. Vanita reprit une forme humanoïde, sans pour autant quitter pleinement son statut gazeux. Elle joignit les mains en direction du monstre et projeta une véritable lance aérienne, dans l'espoir de le perforer. Mais la bête avait été attirée par Me-Tsu, qui aboyait sur son côté gauche pour l'éloigner de Leonid, et la lance le manqua de peu. Voyant le loup dans une position aussi inconfortable, Linkario décida de relâcher dès maintenant toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée :

- **_Aura-fer !_**

Un rayon bleuté parcouru de boules d'énergie grise fusa sur le blaireau, qui ne put cette fois-ci pas esquiver le coup. Il fut comme percuté par une barre métallique et valdingua sur une quinzaine de mètres, brisant stalactites et stalagmites au passage.

- Yosha ! Bien joué, Linka' !- s'exclama Leonid en sortant une nouvelle fois de sa cachette.

Les quatre équipiers se rejoignirent, Vanita ayant repris sa forme entièrement humaine. Ils regardaient avec appréhension le nuage de poussière dans lequel la bête avait disparu.

- Ça devrait l'avoir calmé, hein ? - demanda le jeune homme blond, faisant tournoyer ses pistolets.

Mais un grondement familier surgit du nuage de poussière, accompagné d'un jet d'essence. Linkario utilisa Abri dans un réflexe ahurissant, sauvant ainsi le groupe du désastre.

- Je crois que c'est l'inverse - dit-il.

* * *

Darkness suivait le combat avec délices. Il savait à quel point cette créature était puissante, et il était certain qu'elle viendrait à bout d'au moins un guerrier de Linkario. Sans compter tous ceux qu'elle allait condamner en raison de ses crachats …

- Ho, face de braise - lança la petite voix du mini-Aquarlequin.

- La blague du jour ! - ricana l'élémental de feu - Alors, est-ce que tu vas être en forme, cette fois-ci ? Tes derniers calembours m'ont déçu.

Ganondorf jaugea le nain aqueux d'un œil critique. Un tel public ne pouvait que réjouir le petit humoriste.

- Bon, on a pas que ça à faire - grommela le mage noir - Tu nous la sors, ta vanne à deux gils ?

- Me presse pas, gros lard, l'art de la blague nécessite de la concentration.

Darkness et Ganondorf restèrent silencieux, le regard fixé sur ce petit bonhomme formé de cinq ou six gouttes d'eau.

- Je ne faisais que me demander qui de vous trois avait le plus l'étoffe d'un blaireau - finit-il par dire.

* * *

Les griffes de la puissante créature frôlèrent dangereusement les côtes de Leonid, le forçant à battre en retraite d'urgence.

- Raaah, j'aurais dû demander à Gregor de m'enseigner des techniques de combat au corps à corps ! - rumina-t-il en prenant ses jambes à con coup.

Vanita vint à sa rescousse en projetant une puissante tornade sur le blaireau géant, mais l'attaque ne le ralentit qu'à peine. Me-Tsu était inoffensif face à ce gros plein d'poils, aussi ne pouvait il rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de le distraire. Mais le potentiel de cette technique diminuait inexorablement, et après la quatrième tentative, elle ne servait déjà plus à rien. Linkario ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner face à un adversaire aussi pathétique qu'un blaireau de six mètres, mais la prudence et l'instinct lui recommandaient de ne pas insister. Tous les coups qu'il avait portés au monstre n'avaient servi qu'à le rendre encore plus furieux. Même dans un lieu aussi avantageux, ils ne pouvaient pas percer les défenses Groudonesques du monstre …

- **_Winter Ice Beam !_** - lança une voix dans le tunnel.

Un puissant rayon de glace frappa le blaireau en plein dans le dos. Linkario poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : le groupe était de nouveau uni ! Le monstre hurla de douleur et projeta une vague d'essence sur les nouveaux arrivants, que tout le monde évita hormis Solara.

- Je rêve ou …

Une veine palpita dangereusement sur son front.

- … tu viens de …

Elle leva les bras et la salle se mit à trembler.

- … **me baver dessus ?!**

La "pilosité minérale" de la caverne grandit subitement, croisant toutes ses pointes dans le corps de la bête, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Puis, tandis que les stalactites et autres stalagmites se brisaient à l'intérieur de son corps, une carapace de roche enveloppa le blaireau et l'écrasa impitoyablement dans un concerto de bruits secs. Tout le monde regarda l'élémentale d'un air impressionné, et elle jeta ses cheveux par-dessus l'épaule en disant :

- Parce que je le vaux bien.

* * *

Darkness éclata de rire avant de dire à son prisonnier :

- J'préfère son humour, tu vois !

- C'est normal, j'suis pas en forme - murmura le mini-Aquarlequin.

Ganondorf était exaspéré par le côté convivial qu'avait revêtu cette salle, mais il préféra rester muet afin de ne pas briser sa concentration.

* * *

- Ça y est, il a clamsé le moche ? - se demanda Manny, allant tâter du pied la petite bosse que formait désormais l'enveloppe rocheuse où avait péri le monstre.

Mais la poche éclata et un mélange d'os pilés, de sang, de poils et d'essence lui surgit au visage tel un geyser. Il poussa un juron tandis que ses camarades se moquaient gentiment de lui.

- Manny et Solara, faites attention - prévint Linkario en croisant les pattes - La moindre petite flamme vous serait désormais fatale.

L'élémentale poussa une exclamation de dédain, tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le sol, l'essence qui l'avait agressée formant une petite flaque. Puis, elle réapparut aux côtés du sage, l'air fier, totalement sèche. Le bourrin, en revanche, se laissa tomber à genoux en commençant une dépression éclair :

- Aaaah je suis minaaable, je n'ai même pas pu vous aider une seule fois et je suis déjà hors-jeu, waaaaaah …

- Cesse de geindre - lança sèchement Alidae sous sa capuche - Tu étais préparé à mourir, en venant nous prêter main forte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, enlève ce que tu peux, et prépare-toi à la bataille finale.

Soudain, l'une des parois de la caverne tomba en morceaux, révélant un écran de rubis géant. Le visage de Darkness leur apparut alors, accompagné de son rire narquois insupportable.

- Beau boulot, vous êtes parvenus à vaincre l'un de mes meilleurs atouts.

- Viens te battre par toi-même, sale lâche ! - s'écria Maysa, le poing levé.

- Pourquoi me fatiguer ? - dit-il en prenant un air de surprise exagéré - Vous mourrez bien avant que mon prochain clone ne vous atteigne.

Linkario lévita à hauteur de l'écran, le visage dur,et prit la parole.

- Ecoute-moi bien, l'affreux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos mâchoires ne se referment sur toi. Nous n'aurons aucune pitié, et ne t'accorderons aucun répit.

L'élémental de feu fut pris d'une crise de rire incontrôlable.

- Tu commences à t'énerver, hein ? - dit-il en essuyant une larme de lave à l'aide de son index.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux - répondit le Pokémon en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'une intense aura violette commençait à l'envelopper.

- Alors, je pense que tu joues les grands alors que depuis votre arrivée dans ce temple, vous n'avez fait que subir les coups, sans jamais pouvoir les retourner. Vous êtes faibles ! Ma prochaine épreuve vous…

- **La prochaine épreuve, c'est moi qui vais te l'imposer !** - rugit soudain Linkario, ouvrant brusquement ses yeux devenus pourpres.

L'aura du sage s'agrandit soudainement, emplissant l'entièreté de la caverne … non, passant même au travers des murs. Blood se demanda s'il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, si Linkario venait de perdre l'esprit, mais Ryuji lui dit :

_« T'inquiète petit, il sait ce qu'il fait. »_

_« A vrai dire, je préférerais ne pas être le seul à le savoir ! » _lança soudainement la voix de Linkario, dans sa tête.

_« Hooo, tu parviens à atteindre les limbes de l'esprit de Blood ? Moi qui pensais que nos discussions passaient inaperçues … »_

_« Pas le temps pour ça, Ryuji. Je dois dire à Blood ce que je compte faire. »_

Le tremblement ne cessait de s'intensifier : on avait l'impression que Leonid venait de tirer son Armagunfire une seconde fois. Le visage de Darkness disparut de l'écran, mais tout le monde eut le temps de voir son air paniqué. Les guerriers mirent un certain temps avant de remarquer que du sang coulait à flots des oreilles et des narines du sage.

- Lin … - commença Maysa, avant de se faire interrompre par une tornade rouge et or.

La grotte commençait à s'écrouler, et Blood attrapait tout le monde grâce à un lasso de Holy Flame pour les emmener en lieu sûr : le couloir de rubis. Mais personne ne manqua de remarquer que le chasseur de primes n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre Linkario avec lui.

- Mais enfin, que fais-tu ? - protesta Ahonora, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la flamme dorée. Linkario est toujours en grand danger !

Blood hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, face au groupe immobilisé, les rocs tombant dans son dos. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. La princesse Zelda tenta d'entrer en communication avec Linkario, mais c'était inutile : il n'était plus en état de parler.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? - ronchonna Darkness en quittant son lit de lave - Qu'arrive-t-il à mon temple ?

Les tremblements étaient tellement intenses que ni lui ni Ganondorf ne purent rester debout bien longtemps. Le mage noir semblait avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

- Allez, ne reste pas muet, je vois bien que tu comprends la situation. Explique-moi !

- Contente-toi d'aller vérifier la structure de ton temple - maugréa le mage noir.

Darkness poussa un juron et activa tous ses écrans à la fois. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux de magma : le temple tout entier était en train de s'élever au-dessus de la montagne elle-même.

* * *

Linkario avait besoin de toute sa force mentale pour faire léviter un objet aussi immense. Puisqu'il n'était pas dans une salle taillée dans le rubis, il ne faisait pas partie de la carcasse du temple : or, celui-ci ne formait qu'un seul gigantesque bloc de rubis, incrusté de manière habile dans la structure déjà complexe de la montagne. Aussi, l'énorme dédale qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui était vierge de toute roche grossière.

_« Encore un peu … encore un peu … »_

Sous une telle pression mentale, son corps avait bien du mal à résister, et il ne devait sa réussite qu'au formidable entraînement de Vieucaillou.

_« Un peu plus … C'est bon. »_

Il écarta soudainement les pattes, et l'énorme bloc de rubis, semblable à un casse-tête chinois rougeoyant, éclata en centaines de morceaux distincts et réguliers, flottant dans les airs. Linkario sourit, tandis qu'il relâchait peu à peu son effort. Il sentit son corps tomber peu à peu, tandis que la lave de la Gueule de Cerbère s'apprêtait à l'avaler … Mais un formidable courant d'air le stoppa dans sa chute, et parvint même à le faire remonter. Il put sentir l'aura douce de Vanita avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Darkness resta bouche bée. Son temple avait été séparé en plusieurs centaines de plates-formes, lévitant à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de la surface de la montagne. Linkario était-il vraiment capable d'un tel prodige ?

- Nom de …

- Il nous a eus ! - pesta Ganondorf, abattant son poing sur le sol de la petite salle de rubis dans laquelle les deux affreux s'étaient réfugiés depuis le début des hostilités - L' "Armagunfire" de Leonid a fait comprendre à Linkario que tout le temple était relié. Il a donc pu se concentrer sur le temple en tant qu'un objet unique, et l'a fait sortir de la montagne, comme on retire une écharde d'un doigt.

- Raaah ! Comment sommes-nous censés nous battre, maintenant ?

- C'est exactement le plan de ce taré de renard.

En effet ; au cours de l'avancée dans le temple, Linkario avait fini par comprendre l'entièreté du plan de combat de leurs adversaires. Cela suivait un schéma très simple : désorienter, diviser, épuiser, achever.  
Le tout en amoindrissant leurs forces, puisqu'ils étaient surveillés **et** ne pouvaient pas utiliser l'espace nécessaire pour déployer la totalité de leurs pouvoirs. Les combattants n'avaient jusqu'à présent pu affronter efficacement leurs adversaires que dans de grands espaces. Mais ces grands espaces n'étaient presque jamais taillés dans le rubis. Après les avoir épuisés avec toutes ces batailles, Darkness prévoyait de remplir chaque parcelle de son temple de lave, et ainsi éradiquer toute source de résistance. Un plan dépendant de l'unité de son temple, et de sa fusion avec le cœur de la montagne. En projetant tout cela dans les airs, Linkario ruinait la stratégie de son adversaire, permettant à ses guerriers de se battre à pleine puissance dans une arène sans limites, et réduisait encore le temps de repos pour Darkness. La grande bataille allait commencer.


	83. Chapter 81 Arc VI -Du Chaos naît l'Ordre

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Cinq jours écoulés, je mets donc la suite ! Nous voici donc dans le sixième et dernier acte de cette longue aventure. Il est centré sur la dernière bataille contre Darkness, comme clef de voûte dernière à ces longs périples de nos aventuriers. S'en sortiront-ils indemnes, ou sinon même vivants ? Parviendront-ils cette fois, une fois pour toute, à mettre hors d'état de nuire leur trop persistant ennemi et rentrer enfin chez eux ?_

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 81 : Du chaos est né l'ordre. Du Chaos il doit renaître pour mieux briller à la lumière d'un aigre crépuscule** _(Par Lenia41)_

Elle avait franchement du mal à y croire, et visiblement la plupart des compagnons qui l'entouraient partageaient le même avis, avec ces figures stupides d'yeux complètement ébahis et une bouche bien en ovale et ouverte à souhait, ils avaient tous, gentils comme méchants, l'air parfaitement idiots devant le miracle qui venait de se réaliser sous leurs yeux. Et la magicienne était parfaitement consciente de partager la même idiotie faciale que les autres. Devant eux, un tout nouveau champs de bataille venait de s'ouvrir : à même les cieux, sur les morceaux d'un temple dévasté, des éclats de rubis restants qui flamboyaient à la lumière d'un soleil vacillant devant l'obscurité qui les attendait devant, bras ouverts comme pour les inviter à s'y perdre, esprit et corps, dans le néant, dans la mort. Une vision tellement... fascinante pour tout érudit un peu contemplatif qui se respecte. Tant de merveilles devant tant d'horreurs... un tableau tout en contrastes, vraiment, fascinant au po...

- Maintenant c'est l'heure de jouer fair-play tas de pourritures du Mal ! Et comptez pas qu'on aille de main morte avec des ratés comme vous !

Cette voix... l'arracha de sa contemplation alors qu'elle vit ses camarades déjà en posture de combat, entourant de manière protectrice Linkario épuisé par son propre sortilège. Cette voix... tiens, l'autre abruti de service savait des fois dire autre chose que des âneries, quand il en faisait l'effort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait briller autrement que par sa maîtrise assez impressionnante des armes à feu que l'on utilisait dans le monde de ce dernier. Car oui, ils restaient un groupe, pour la première fois de toute leur épopée, presque en parfaite adéquation. Elle se rapprocha du reste du groupe, laissant l'Épée, Irisée dans son fourreau pour une obscure raison et ne tirant que l'Épée Éclatante de sa main droite, et souffla doucement à ses camarades prêts à se jeter sans réfléchir dans la mêlée :

- Attendez. Certes nous avons l'avantage du terrain, mais nous ne devons pas nous précipiter pour autant, ils n'attendent que cela. Rappelez-vous, si Darkness n'est qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle, Ganondorf lui a de la matière grise, corrompue je l'avoue, mais il en a. Si on y va en solo, c'est l'impasse assurée. Ils faut que l'on se concerte, mais rapidement. Il nous faut un plan, ou même une ébauche... est-ce que notre commandant est en état de nous proposer quelque chose ?

Un gros silence s'imposa sur le groupe, comme si un OVNI venait de s'abattre sur la zone. Leonid jeta un regard dur sur la magicienne qui avançait avec les traits masqués depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Rulian était... drôle de manière de porter son deuil... ce n'était sans doute pas cela, bien qu'il n'eut qu'un trop bref résumé de ce qui était advenu au sein du groupe de Linkario alors qu'ils avaient rencontré le mage noir dans la salle des geysers. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait en cet instant... pour qui elle se prenait, hein ?! Elle osait parler de tactiques de groupe alors qu'elle-même était... le rouge de rage vint farder le visage du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne réplique d'un ton cinglant affichant sa colère :

- Deux secondes ! Qu'est ce que je viens d'entendre ? Tu te permets de donner des ordres alors que t'as jamais accepté de travailler en groupe, ou si peu, avec ta stupide arrogance et ton stupide honneur à la noix ! Je refuse de recevoir des leçons de ta part, Fern ! T'es vraiment décidée à me mettre hors de moi jusqu'au bout ?

Maysa était tendue, et seule la présence de Blood à ses côtés lui permettait de rester calme alors que les hostilités menaçaient de pointer le bout de leur nez au pire des moments possibles, connaissant le caractère bouillonnant de la magicienne. Mais là encore, elle la surprit, comme sa voix restait calme, posée, presque compréhensive et surtout résignée au possible :

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste que le plus de monde possible reste en vie, nous avons déjà accusé trop de pertes ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps en vains enfantillages avec toi, Leonid. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi le temps presse. Le temps est contre moi... chaque seconde de gaspillée est une possibilité d'attaque supplémentaire pour nos adversaires. Réfléchissons deux minutes, mais efficacement. Linkario, je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que le gros morceau c'est Darkness, et notre épine dans le pied Ganondorf ? Il nous faut nous débarrasser du second en premier lieu, tout en tenant l'autre abruti à l'écart. Des idées, mes amis ?

Ils prirent donc quelques brèves minutes à se concerter, laissant un bref moment leurs disputes de côté. Il était clair que pour l'heure ils devraient à la fois mener l'assaut mais aussi rester sur la défensive le temps que Linkario récupère un minimum de force, lui étant comme le maillon indispensable liant les autres maillons entre eux pour constituer une chaîne de héros purificatrice des forces du mal. C'était le dernier moment où ils pourraient le faire sans trop de mal. Alors qu'ils disputaient rapidement et discrètement de la ou des stratégies à tenir, sous les sages conseils de Maysa la guerrière de Praha Garden, Linkario le meneur de leur groupe et de la sagesse de la reine Zelda, dès que la concertation n'eut plus besoin de l'avis du sage, une voix héla ce dernier pour attirer son attention, soufflée dans son esprit comme la dernière brise d'un chaleureux été annonçant un Automne trop proche :

_"Linkario, il faut que je m'entretienne avec toi en privé. J'ai des réponses à fournir, mais je préfère ne pas troubler les esprits des autres avec de menus détails. Cela ne peut pas attendre"_

Le sage pokemon, qui s'attendait à ce que tôt ou tard ce genre de chose n'advienne, ne fut guère surprit de sentir cette pensée se glisser brièvement dans son esprit, et reporta son regard de braise vers la magicienne donc l'éclat arctique des prunelles se détachait des ombres couvrant ses traits, et étaient fixés dans les siens, de manière expectative et pressante, graves aussi. Trop graves pour être annonciateurs de bonnes nouvelles. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il valait mieux mettre les cartes sur table avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour qu'au moins quelqu'un dans cette salle... heu... dans ce groupe puisse connaître tous les atouts dont leur équipe disposait. La voix mentale insista en disant que ce serait bref, et les deux se retirèrent un bref moment du reste, le renard bleu glissant toutefois à la demoiselle :

- Il serait bon que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres, Alidae. Ne les croient pas plus ignorants qu'ils ne le sont, tu pourrais les blesser.

Un léger rire inattendu se glissa d'entre le tissu de la capuche et des ombres couvrant les traits de la magicienne, rapidement explicité devant l'expression perplexe du meneur et porteur du fragment de la sagesse :

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Maître Frederik ! Mais tu te trompes sur mes intentions. Je leur fais confiance, je n'ai pas envie de les blesser, seulement...

- Seulement ?

La voix de la magicienne se fit tout d'un coup plus sombre, véhiculant une tristesse bien masquée auparavant, alors que les mots filèrent dans le vent aride et brûlant d'un calme avant une tempête ardente et dévastatrice :

- Seulement je ne veux pas les déconcentrer à pareil moment. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Maysa, elle m'a entendu mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas bien écoutée. Linkario... je te sais être quelqu'un de sage, donc je vais aller droit au but... quoi que tu dois te douter de quelque chose, pas vrai, si tu as essayé d'espionner mes pensées récemment ? Ce n'est pas une critique, rassure toi, au contraire... j'aurais préféré t'épargner cela, mais il faut que quelqu'un sache. Et quitte à choisir... je te pense assez digne de confiance pour cette tâche, sans que cela ne te distraies de notre but à tous. Cependant je ne veux pas te l'imposer, ce fardeau. Préfères-tu rester dans la douceur de l'obscurité ou que j'éclaire ta lanterne pour une amère vérité ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de hocher de manière positive la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre, avant de commenter avec un immense sérieux :

- Je t'écoute. Bien que je me doute que ce ne soit pas un message de bonne augure. Je pressentais déjà quelque chose quand Rulian a perdu face à nous. Tu as changée radicalement à cet instant. Pourquoi ? C'était comme si tu reculais après...

- Une vie est infime comparé à l'immensité de l'univers, des étoiles, des mondes existants. Combien d'univers parallèles existent ? Je me le demande... une vie, c'est peu de chose, un grain de poussière dans le désert. Ou un détail au cours d'une mission de plus grande importance. Il y a des moments où nous devons prendre des décisions, et pas toujours des plus agréables. Et comme l'on aime guère blesser ceux que l'on estime par ses choix... oh ne crois pas que je n'aie pas peur, Linkario. En vérité, je tremble de peur maintenant que je sais ce qui m'attend, quoi que je fasse... je ne pouvais y échapper. Ironie du destin, dirait l'autre idiot de service qui n'est plus des nôtres à l'heure actuelle. Oui, j'arrive au fait... je vous ai déjà expliqué il me semble les bases de la magie que j'utilise ? Un peu comme l'alchimie des mortels... quand on désire quelque chose, il faut sacrifier une autre chose de valeur égale. Plus l'objet du désir, le voeu, est important, plus le prix demandé augmente en conséquence. Vois-tu où je veux en venir, cher ami, ou dois-je aller plus loin ?

Le loup bleu plongea un regard perçant sur la magicienne qui ôtait lentement, tournant le dos à ses camarades, la capuche qui protégeait jusque là son affreux secret. Et ce qui se cachait sous la capuche n'était que... un fort mauvais présage. Certes il ne comprenait pas la signification des symboles qui couvraient le visage de leur alliée, et sans doute plus que le visage, mais il suffisait de voir les traits tirés de douleur et de ressentir l'aura certes affreusement grandie mais aussi tremblante, instable de la mage pour comprendre en gros ce qu'il se passait. Et les ombres qui glissaient dans le regard bleuté strié d'or de la magicienne ne faisaient que confirmer le constat. Plutôt que de perdre du temps dans une longue réponse, il se limita à trois questions synthétiques :

- Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Encore combien de temps devant nous ?

La mage, comme soulagée d'un infime pan du fardeau qui à l'instar d'un incendie vivant la dévorait de l'intérieur, répondit seulement en baissant très brièvement le regard, mais sa voix restait déterminée et assurée :

- C'était inévitable, après la défaite de Rulian et l'absorption de ses pouvoirs, complétant ma maîtrise des éléments. C'est la malédiction de ceux qui ne sont pas prêts quand ils reçoivent l'ultime enseignement. Vous ne pouviez rien y faire, les esprits l'avaient décidé. Il ne restait que deux membres de ma caste, il ne devait en rester qu'un. Détruire les restes d'un monde abandonné à la corruption pour rebâtir sur ses vestiges un nouveau. Demandant par là un sacrifice aux puissances de mon monde. Les élémentaristes ont un aussi grand pouvoir qu'un bien triste destin, Linkario, mais... j'en étais consciente. J'ai seulement... accéléré le processus. Car... cet état en compensation offre bien plus de puissance au sacrifié à venir. Je ne veux pas qu'il advienne à votre monde un destin pareil à celui qui a fourvoyé le mien. Je veux tout faire en sorte pour que vous puissiez vivre en un monde meilleur. Quand au temps restant... bien assez pour vous aider à mettre la raclée à ces deux idiots et m'éclipser avant mon crépuscule. Comprends moi, Linkario, je t'en supplie, et fais-moi confiance. Je ne demanderais rien de plus. Je veux vous aider tant que je le puis... j'ai encore beaucoup à dire, mais pas le temps pour cela. J'espère pouvoir... à la fin de ce combat. J'ai une dette envers vous tous, laissez-moi l'honorer, c'est... mon dernier souhait.

L'idée d'attendre et de cacher était fortement déplaisante au loup, mais il savait qu'il était préférable parfois de garder à plus tard des vérités qui pourraient perturber l'harmonie du groupe. Et la magicienne en était parfaitement consciente. En souriant posément, elle posa un bref instant une main sur l'épaule du sage, et répliqua sur une voix un tout petit peu plus légère et badine :

- Allons, mon ami, je n'ai pas encore baissé les bras. Ne pensons pas à ce qui viendra, mais à ce qui est et à ce que nous devons faire à l'heure actuelle. Profitons de l'instant présent. Ce qui est fait... est fait, et ce qui sera ne l'est pas encore. Nous attendons vos ordres, commandant Linkario. Pour que ce combat soit le dernier contre ces pourritures et les réduire à des tas de cendre !

Le reste du groupe s'étonnèrent de la vision qui s'offrit devant eux, et voulurent poser des questions que la mage repoussa à plus tard, leur rappelant leur situation présente et le combat qui les attendait. Un combat ardu, infernal, où personne n'était sûr de revenir indemne, voire même vivant tout court. Mais où tout le monde était déterminé à donner son maximum pour renverser les forces adverses et leur coller un échec et mat final. Ils étaient tous là, tendus, sérieux. Leonid et ses trois pistolets-engins de mort, Maysa et son grand éventail ensorcelé, Blood et ses pouvoirs monstrueux, Link et son épée du sacré Excalibur, Zelda et ses pouvoirs de la dame bleue de sagesse, Xamy et sa redoutable magie du froid, le sage et puissant Linkario et ses capacités polyvalentes, Ahonora et ses lames acérées, Vanita et Solara, les redoutables élémentaires de vent et de terre, et les autres combattants. Le groupe, non comme une pluralité de guerriers solitaires, non, mais une unité, un ensemble de forces rassemblées en un même but. Et alors qu'au signal donné elle chargeait, Luxa dressée vers les cieux, L'Épée Irisée brûlant non de flammes rouges mais d'or, Alidae songea combien elle était fière et honorée de se trouver là, en cet instant, avec ces personnes. Fière que, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, elle puisse se sentir utile pour autrui, comme un être de protection et non un vulgaire agent de destruction. Elle ne penserait pas à ce qui viendrait ensuite. Elle penserait à hic et nunc. Elle penserait à ici et maintenant. Tout simplement.


	84. Chapter 82 Arc VI - Ennemis Jurés

**Chapitre 82 : Ennemis jurés** _(Par Démon)_

Là-haut, dans les nuages, les deux êtres les plus abjects d'Hyrule commençaient à écumer de rage. Ganondorf ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'il rabatte le caquet de tous ces impertinents qui avaient osé lui tenir tête, et pis encore, le traiter comme un camarade pendant une partie de leur aventure. Quant à ce bon vieux Darkness, le fait d'avoir été forcé de se mettre debout faisait crépiter ses flammes d'un rouge signifiant « Danger, j'pète le feu ».

_« Ca te fait plaisir de jouer les narrateurs, Ryuji ? »_

_« Ha ha mon p'tit Blood, je trouve ça magique, ouaip ! Ça va envoyer du steak ! »_

_« Pour une fois… j'ai envie de dire que je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir. »_

Tel une fusée, avant même que n'importe quel autre combattant n'ait pu lever le petit doigt, le chasseur de primes décolla à l'aide de ses « réacteurs » de Holy Flame. Il fondit sur Ganondorf à une vitesse ahurissante et lui colla un fort coup de poing au menton. Le mage noir fut soulevé de la plate-forme par le choc, et retomba sur un autre bout de rubis flottant, quelques mètres plus bas. Ce fut comme un signal. Xamy créa des ponts de glace entre divers débris pour se déplacer plus facilement, glissant à grande vitesse, décochant de dizaines de flèches de glace en direction de Darkness et de son acolyte. L'élémental de feu, furieux d'avoir été victime du premier assaut, créa aussitôt deux clones qu'il projeta respectivement sur Xamy et sur le reste du groupe de Linkario. Puisque Blood se trouvait sur la même plate-forme que lui, il se précipita dessus, poussant un hurlement effrayant. Les deux ennemis échangèrent une volée de coups de poings enflammés, et leur niveau semblait à peu près égal. Mais bientôt, le rythme des coups de Darkness s'intensifia et Blood se prit un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. Il tomba sur le dos, et l'élémental fit un sourire démoniaque tandis qu'il joignait ses mains pour fabriquer une épée de lave. Le chasseur de primes s'empara rapidement de son fourreau et bloqua la lame de son adversaire juste à temps pour ne pas finir en brochette. Puis, il donna un violent coup de pied au genou de son adversaire, qui le plia par réflexe, et profita de ce répit pour s'éloigner un peu. Darkness prit un air mauvais et se redressa lentement, fixant le jeune homme blond d'un regard profondément haineux :

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour l'échauffement

_« Dis-lui d'aller voir dans son fion s'il y est ! »_

_« La flemme, Ryuji. »_

Blood canalisa la Holy Flame dans son fourreau et se rua sur l'être de feu, prêt à lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Xamy échappait aux coups mortels du clone avec une adresse exceptionnelle, sautant d'un pont de glace à un autre, déviant les jets de lave avec des rafales de neige… son entraînement avec Amy l'avait rendue plus forte à tous les niveaux. Mais ce clone n'avait rien d'un faible adversaire : il était rapide, puissant, rusé, et surtout, coriace. Même après deux Winter Ice Beam, il ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde. Xamy décida d'augmenter le niveau : elle créa deux shurikens de glace géants, trouva un morceau de rubis pour se stabiliser, et attendit la charge de la créature. Le clone sentait un piège et décida de rester prudent : il tourna tout autour de la plate-forme où Xamy s'était plantée en sautant de pont de glace en pont de glace. Quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attaquer, il effectua un dernier saut en direction de la simili, formant un marteau géant avec ses poings réunis.  
Xamy évita le coup au dernier moment, puis se mit à tourbillonner à une vitesse folle tout autour du clone. Elle était si rapide qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une tornade noire, grise et bleutée…  
Tandis qu'elle tournoyait, elle distribuait des volées de coups de ses deux armes, tranchant dans le vif de la créature impuissante. La vitesse du tourbillon augmenta encore et encore, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Xamy observa le clone, coupé en rondelles, se faire éjecter aux quatre bouts d'Hyrule.

- _**Xamy Tornado…**_ - souffla-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

* * *

Darkness pensait que le fait d'avoir envoyé un clone en plein milieu du groupe adverse créerait une pagaille sans nom, mais c'était tout l'inverse qui était en train de se produire : incapable de gérer tout le groupe à la fois, la créature balançait de grands coups dans le vide sans pouvoir éviter les tirs de Leonid, le tranchant des épées d'Ahonora, Manny et Alidae, les bourrasques de Vanita et Maysa, les coups redoutables de Solara, et la lumière sacrée de la princesse d'Hyrule. Linkario rechargeait encore ses batteries et ne pouvait pas vraiment aider ses compagnons pour le moment, mais il savait que son futur retour au combat serait un point crucial de la bataille. Bientôt, vidé de toute énergie, le clone perdit sa forme humanoïde et se changea en flaque de lave refroidie. Leonid n'avait pas été totalement satisfait de ce combat, et fit passer sa rage en écrasant ce qu'il restait de la créature d'un violent coup de pied.

- Mange ça, crotte de mérou !

- Ce clone était moins fort que celui d'avant - dit Maysa en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

- Je crois que la puissance des clones dépend de ce que Darkness consent à leur donner - dit Solara, une main au menton - Celui-ci, et celui dont Xamy s'est chargée n'ont été créés que dans le but de nous distraire.

- Et pour consacrer une majorité de sa puissance sur son adversaire actuel - souligna Alidae en désignant, avec la pointe de son épée, le féroce duel que se livraient les deux ennemis jurés.

* * *

La plate-forme sur laquelle se tenait Blood était à quelques mètres au-dessus des autres, environ deux cent mètres plus loin. Le rubis avait la forme d'une assiette, ce qui lui conférait l'étrange sensation d'être le plat principal de Darkness. Sa puissance était colossale et ne cessait d'augmenter. Blood avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les assauts furieux de l'élémental ; mais il ne devait surtout pas abandonner ! Il savait que Darkness ferait tout pour tuer le chasseur de primes le plus tôt possible. L'être enflammé ne pouvait pas le voir mais, le seul à souffrir d'une diversion avait été lui, depuis le début.

* * *

Link s'était séparé du groupe et voyageait de plate-forme en plate-forme à l'aide de son grappin. Il avait repéré l'endroit où Ganondorf avait chuté, et tenait à tout prix à lui régler son compte, personnellement. De son côté, le mage noir avait bêtement perdu l'équilibre et aurait pu faire une chute mortelle s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé au bord dans une réflexe surprenant. Il mit du temps à se hisser sur le rubis à la seule force de ses bras, et le temps qu'il y parvienne, le Héros du Temps l'avait déjà rejoint.

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein ? - souffla Ganondorf en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! - s'écria Link, qui n'avait pas perdu un instant et s'était précipité sur son adversaire, l'épée de Biggoron dégainée.

Le mage noir para le coup à l'aide de ses épais gantelets, mais la puissance du choc le surprit, et sa garde fut facilement brisée. Link poussa un cri déterminé et abattit sa lame une deuxième fois. Ganondorf gémit quand il sentit le métal pénétrer dans sa poitrine, mais il reprit vite constance et dévia la lame d'un coup de poing avant qu'elle ne touche ses organes vitaux. Puis, profitant du déséquilibre qu'il avait ainsi créé chez son adversaire, il effectua un excellent uppercut qui projeta Link haut dans les airs. L'épée à deux mains lui échappa, et elle passa par-dessus le bord de la plate-forme, disparaissant dans un éclat argenté. Link retomba lourdement près de la limite du sol flottant. Il suffisait à Ganondorf de le pousser pour que le jeune homme connaisse le même sort que sa puissante épée… aussi ne se priva-t-il pas. Il se précipita sur lui dans un rire triomphal, prêt à le faire tomber. Link n'avait pas le temps de se redresser ; à sa droite, il y avait le vide, à sa gauche, aussi, derrière lui, également… devant lui se tenait Ganondorf, et il n'avait pas le temps de faire une roulade pour passer entre ses jambes. C'était fini. Mais une flèche de glace salvatrice vint se ficher dans le torse déjà blessé du mage noire, qui poussa un rugissement de douleur et tomba à genoux. Link profita de cette excellente opportunité pour saisir sa seconde lame, Excalibur, et se jeter sur le traitre dans toute sa fureur.  
Mais à l'instant où il aurait dû trancher la tête de son pire ennemi, le Héros du Temps glissa sur une flaque de sang et tomba en arrière… dans le vide.

Ganondorf éclata d'un rire malsain, avant qu'une seconde flèche ne vienne se planter dans son épaule et le décide enfin de lever le camp. Xamy arriva sur le morceau de rubis à l'instant même où le chacal s'échappait, la queue entre les jambes. Plutôt que de le poursuivre, elle tenta de voir si elle avait encore le temps de rattraper Link ; mais elle constata avec… soulagement… ? que son ami n'avait fait qu'une chute de dix mètres. Il gisait, inconscient, sur un autre de ces cailloux rougeoyants, placé juste en-dessous du premier. Ses deux épées s'y trouvaient également. Ce garçon devait décidément être béni par les déesses.

* * *

Le duel de Blood et Darkness était devenu totalement déséquilibré ; le chasseur de primes s'était transformé en sac de sable et encaissait vingt coups de poings pour un unique coup de fourreau. Il abandonna bientôt ses tentatives de riposte, et adopta une garde puissante. Mais la force de Darkness était réellement effrayante, et les os de ses bras se brisèrent quasi-instantanément, ce qui découvrit son visage. Darkness ricana, et expédia une dernière violente droite en plein dans le visage de Blood, qui voltigea loin par-delà « l'assiette ».

- Non ! - s'écria Maysa, qui était arrivée derrière l'élémental grâce à une bourrasque de Vanita - **_Aeros Tempora : Loop'n Flip_** !

Elle abattit son grand éventail vers le bas, puis sont petit éventail vers le haut dans un mouvement ultra-rapide, et la tornade ainsi générée vint claquer sur le dos de l'élémental. Darkness ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était soudainement envolé, balloté dans tous les sens, le faisant confondre haut, bas, ciel, terre. Il alla s'écraser sur un pont de glace en poussant un grotesque petit « Guh… »

Maysa ne réfléchit pas et sauta aussitôt dans le vide pour rattraper le chasseur de primes inconscient. Il était déjà loin, mais elle put se propulser à l'aide de grandes bourrasques et parvint finalement à l'enserrer autour de la poitrine, ignorant le vent qui fouettait violemment son visage. Puis, grâce à un coup de main de Vanita, qui avait remarqué la scène, elle put remonter tranquillement sur un morceau de rubis flottant qui traînait par là. Elle allongea Blood, arma son bras, puis lui donna une grosse claque. Le chasseur de primes ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et crut qu'une tempête s'était levée quand il entendit Maysa hurler :

- **Imbécile** ! Une diversion, vraiment ? Toi, tout seul, contre Darkness ? **Abruti** ! Tu réalises que tu aurais pu mourir en agissant aussi stupidement ?

Blood, qui se faisait secouer comme un prunier, n'aurait même pas eu le loisir de répondre s'il n'avait pas été muet. Il se prit une autre bonne baffe sans vraiment comprendre d'où elle venait avant que la guerrière ne se calme enfin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, arborant un grand sourire et un regard déterminé.

- Nous sommes ensemble - dit-elle - Tu n'es pas tout seul, d'accord ? Alors ne fais pas comme si tu l'étais. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Pour t'épauler. D'accord ?

Le visage de Blood changea, manifestant une émotion toute particulière. Il laissa échapper un sourire, une petite larme, puis hocha la tête. Maysa lui rendit son sourire et prit un air particulièrement joyeux. Enfin, elle l'aida à se redresser, puis tourna la tête vers le haut, cherchant le point chaud de la bataille.

- Allez ! On a encore du boulot !

* * *

Darkness se redressa rapidement ; si l'attaque l'avait fortement déstabilisé, elle ne lui avait cependant fait aucun dégât. Il prit une posture intimidante, faisant face à cette équipe de combattants particulièrement irritante. Le pont de glace sur lequel il se trouvait se mit alors à fondre, et il renonça à l'appui du sol : il livrerait son combat dans les airs. Linkario avait presque retrouvé toute son énergie, grâce à la technique de méditation spéciale que lui avait enseignée Vieucaillou. Mais la situation pouvait basculer en faveur de Darkness à tout moment… le sage serra les poings et tenta de se calmer encore plus.

* * *

Alors que le gros des guerriers tentait de se rassembler sur une même plate-forme pour décider de la marche à suivre, Xamy préféra s'occuper de Link. Elle sauta en bas et atterrit doucement aux côtés du jeune homme évanoui. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, mais il ne semblait pas gravement blessé. La simili refroidit sa main et la posa sur le front de Link, tout en rapprochant les deux épées d'elle avec sa glace.

- Tu n'as pas encore achevé ton duel, jeune héros… - dit-elle dans un souffle, tandis que de petits cristaux de glace se mettaient à fleurir sur la tunique de Link - **_White Heal…_**

De la neige se mit à tomber tout autour d'eux : de gros flocons à l'aspect duveteux, lents et mystiques. La simili sourit une nouvelle fois, tandis que le filet de sang disparaissait du menton de Link avant que celui-ci ne se réveille doucement.

- Où suis-je… ? Zelda… ?

Xamy se contenta de retirer la main de son front, avant de se redresser et de partir vers un autre morceau de rubis flottant. Link eut l'impression d'avoir été guéri par l'attaque Soin de Linkario, tandis que la douce présence qu'il avait sentie lui rappelait celle de son aimée… Une fraîcheur nouvelle naquit dans son cœur, et, dans un puissant accès de courage et de détermination, il se releva et rengaina ses deux épées. Il avait un duel à achever.

* * *

Darkness constatait avec amertume l'efficacité de l'union de ce groupe, qui lui avait semblé instable encore quelques heures auparavant. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'écarter les bras et de dire :

-_** Red Army**_!

Aussitôt, des dizaines, des centaines de clones de Darkness apparurent un peu partout, dans les airs, sur les rubis, en-dessous, au-dessus, derrière, à côté… Le groupe venait de se faire encercler.


	85. Chapter 83 Arc VI - Un million d'étoiles

**Chapitre 83 : Un million de jeunes étoiles peuvent déchirer le noir manteau de la Nuit... Un Maelström de lumières** _(Par Lenia41)_

Si elle fermait les yeux et oubliait où elle se trouvait et face à quoi elle se battait, la magicienne aurait pu croire que quelqu'un l'avait propulsée dans son passé, emplit de sang et de noirceur. Ce village où elle avait terrassé un nombre assez conséquents de soldats de l'empire des républiques. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'endroit où fuir, eux mêmes ne pouvaient plus se replier. C'était la confrontation finale. Elles étaient là, les deux forces en opposition. Une vision un peu bipolaire, c'est vrai, mais que voulez vous, le fait était là : les gentils, eux, les méchants, Ganondorf et Darkness. Et si certes ce n'était pas une princesse en détresse à sauver là - puisque la princesse se faisait précisément guerrière en leurs rangs - il y avait toujours un otage dont la vie était toujours en danger. En somme, cette vision certes dépassée pouvait encore se tenir en cette situation. Et aucun des deux camps n'était décidé à se rendre. C'était donc la bataille finale... Quelque esprit imbécile aurait pu penser le combat inégal entre les deux boss maléfiques et la bande de héros - principalement Linkario, Alhonora, Leonid, Maysa, Zelda, Link, Solara, Vanita, Xamy, Blood et elle - qui représentaient très bien les différents rôles possibles au cours d'un bon MMORPG était inégal en nombre, mais au niveau des forces le combat était équitable. Et les deux zigotos s'étaient arrangés pour le rééquilibrer comme le démon de feu faisait appel à des clones pour les occuper, qu'ils broyaient presque aussitôt, très motivés et coordonnant les mouvements des uns par rapport aux mouvements des autres, en de mortelles combinaisons. Si certes Link et Zelda essayaient en priorité de mettre à terre leur plus grande épine - le traître de Ganondorf - les autres se répartissaient équitablement entre les deux zones de duels, sur les morceaux de ce qui avait été le temple du feu. Les équipes en général oeuvraient comme celles fondées au sein du château d'Hyrule, les uns ayant plus d'affinités avec les autres, mais cela n'excluait pas des changements possibles, surtout envers les membres polyvalents ou imprévisibles quant à leurs postures de combat.

Mais ce qui leur faisait un peu défaut était la puissance de leur comparse prisonnier, l'élémental de l'eau, qui s'affaiblissait dangereusement de minute en minute sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour enrayer le terrible mécanisme de lente destruction. Leur ami aussi. Ainsi les lames rugissaient de colère sur leurs ennemis, les boules de feu et autres maléfices étaient échangés à l'instar des balles de tennis au cours d'un match de pro, les poings volaient drôlement bas et les sortilèges affluaient en une pluie drue et persistente. Ce qui semblait énerver grandement Darkness était leur puissance incomparable à celle dans laquelle il les avait combattu par le passé. Une chose était sûre : les guerriers savaient qu'ici venait leur chance. La chance de terrasser ces formes du Malin. La chance d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes... ou de finir six pieds sous terre sans vivre le chaos qui surviendrait, cela reste une solution également. Mais là ils se retrouvaient en une situation plutôt ennuyeuse, en se faisant encercler. Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, comme les clones allaient les cramer sur place avec leurs si connus piliers de feu se resserrant sur eux, la magicienne du groupe réagit rapidement et s'écria avec sa fougue naturelle, un éclat vif dans ses yeux bleus virant peu à peu sur le doré :

- Je m'en occupe, je vais vous dégager le chemin ! Maysa, je crois que tu peux manipuler le feu et le vent avec ton arme ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton assistance ! Les autres, dès que le passage est dégagé, foncez !

Sans plus d'explication au vu de l'urgence de la situation, la jeune mage sur le déclin intérieur rangea sa lame de lumière et ne garda en main que celle des flammes, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de psalmodier des mots d'un langage inconnu et de ficher sa lame dans le sol déjà craquelé, terminant son incantation alors que les flammes allaient les atteindre, ouvrant les yeux d'un bleu ardent, incendiaire et s'écriant :

- **_Shield of the Ancient Flames !_**

Le sceau de l'étoile à six branches vint se tapisser sous les guerriers encerclés, d'une lueur incandescente, avant que des flammes vivantes ne viennent entourer les soldats du bien, les recouvrant comme une sphère de flammes incandescentes et vivantes, d'un rouge mêlé de doré pur, tenant en respect les autres alors que la mage restait intensément concentrée sur son sortilège, redoublant d'efforts tout en jurant entre ses dents d'une mauvaise surprise :

- Pourquoi... **Ils** devraient être là, alors pourquoi !

Le vaillant guerrier Ahonora mit alors en voix l'étonnement général des autres qui avait succédé à ces étranges paroles, incongrues dans la situation :

- Ils ? Mais tout semble aller à la perfection, rien ne manque à votre...

- Les esprits jumeaux ! Les esprits jumeaux du feu ! Ils ne sont pas apparus, voilà le problème ! Ils auraient du pourtant ! Je dois gérer le sort toute seule maintenant, ce n'est pas si simple... oh laissez tomber ! Maysa, prépare toi ! On fait comme je te l'ai expliqué !

Elle n'allait pas perdre trop temps à expliquer des notions complexes à des gens qui ne comprendraient pas la moitié des choses qu'elle expliquerait ainsi. La magie incantée résista pourtant aux attaques des clones du démon, avant d'avaler les sorts adverses et de gonfler les flammes qui venaient de surgir, modifiant la flamme rougeoyante en une flamme d'un bleu pur, le plus brûlant des feux existants. Elle eut un mauvais sourire alors que Leonid commentait avec stupéfaction :

- Il est où le bec bunsen ?! C'est pas possible ce genre de choses sans un bec bunsen, j'en suis certain !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un bec bunsen, mais ici le "buc bensen", c'est moi ! On y est presque... tenez vous prêts !

Normalement, tout en restant une Maîtresse élémentaire du feu, elle n'aurait jamais du avoir la force nécessaire pour contrôler le feu ennemi - puant d'énergie maléfique - car ce dernier était trop corrompu pour s'allier au feu pur, mais son état critique lui permettait ce genre de miracles. Tout en redoublant ses efforts, les piliers de feu et la masse informe du feu pur se mêlèrent en une tornade enflammée d'un feu que ne pouvaient absorber les clones, que la magicienne remodela pour se concentrer en une boule instable, qu'elle envoya à la surprise de presque tous vers Maysa, les traits tirés pour garder la sphère ensemble, contenir l'énergie sauvage qui y était enfermée, et alliant ses pouvoirs à ceux de la guerrière de Praha Garden, le résultat de la fusion fut une gigantesque et redoutable tornade de feu, balayant les clones en quelques secondes. Reprenant un peu son souffle, la magicienne invita ses camarades à foncer vers les deux zigotos pour profiter de la surprise de ce dernier, qui aura perdu un peu d'énergie dans la destruction de ses clones. Les guerriers ne faisaient plus qu'un, un seul et même bras armé de la justice. La jeune magicienne pour la bataille finale avait changé son arme des flammes pour la hache d'énergie aquatique de Rulian, redoutable contre les attaques de feu, s'aidant du maître d'escrime Ahonora pour créer de mortelles combinaisons, et déboussoler Darkness suffisament pour aider les autres à attaquer, comme Blood. Elle s'économisait, gardait l'énergie débordante pour le moment qu'elle avait choisit... c'est alors que Maysa pointa du doigt la petite chose qu'était devenu leur allié sous la chaleur et la puissance ennemi et la magicienne constata alors la situation précaire de Aquarlequin, et porta son regard vers le redoutable guerrier qui comprit son intention et lui répond avec énergie :

- Je vous couvre, mais hâtez vous, l'ennemi n'attendra pas lui. Qu'est ce que vous voulez...

Elle serra fermement la hache entre ses doigts, prise d'un instant d'hésitation. Pour faire ce qu'elle envisageait, il faudrait qu'elle sacrifie la lame de celui qui avait été son frère de formation. Certes, détenant maintenant les aptitudes de Rulian en plus des siennes et de celles de feu Maitre Frederik, elle pourrait la recréer, mais cela restait un souvenir de son défunt partenaire de magie... ne perdant pas plus de temps à hésiter, elle se concentra quelques secondes pour viser, et fit mine d'envoyer la hache d'eau droit vers Darkness, en un geste stupide qui étonna chacun de ses compagnon, mais son sourire malicieux rassura un peu ces derniers qui virent l'arme de mêlée disparaître dans un flash doré pour réapparaître derrière l'idiot de service qui leur servait d'ennemi principal, la hache se transformant en objet de pure eau enchantée avant de se ficher en plein coeur de leur allié. Ce qui attisa à la magicienne les regard interrogateurs ou haineux des autres, avant qu'elle ne les invita à attendre quelques secondes durant. Un petit sort bien utile du gentil Rulian, donc peu utilisé par ce dernier. Maysa vit ainsi, sous ses yeux étonnés, Aquarlequin reprendre une forme plus proche de celle qu'ils avaient connus, tandis que la magicienne, sans s'expliquer ni épiloguer, à son ordinaire, s'écria en changeant de nouveau d'armes pour reprendre l'épée de terre et d'air géante :

- Il survivra, mais faudra pas traîner ! Dépêchons nous de mettre ces gros lourdauds à terre, Rulian ne me pardonnera jamais si je tombe ici sans régler le compte de notre ennemi commun !


	86. Chapter 84 Arc VI - Chute ?

**Chapitre 84 : Chute… ?** _(Par Démon)_

Le puissant assaut des clones de Darkness avait provoqué ce rassemblement général ; les deux camps se faisaient face, à une trentaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, chacun sur leur plate-forme respective. L'élémental de feu était furieux que ses larbins se soient fait annihiler aussi rapidement. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Alidae puisse devenir aussi puissante. Pire encore, cette mégère avait eu l'audace de raviver la fougue d'Aquarlequin avec un sort aquatique d'une rare efficacité. Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Pressentant l'explosion, Ganondorf décida de s'éloigner de son comparse obscur en sautant de rubis en rubis, témoignant ainsi d'une agilité surprenante alors qu'il avait été blessé par Xamy quelques minutes plus tôt. L'échauffement semblait terminé. Tout le monde était désormais paré à passer aux choses sérieuses. Linkario, qui avait retrouvé toute son énergie, put enfin dresser un plan de combat, que ses compagnons semblaient attendre depuis si longtemps :

- Le groupe Force doit se charger de Darkness en priorité. Il faut que Blood, Xamy et Alidae fassent tout leur possible pour éloigner cette tête brûlée, le temps que nous parvenions à libérer Aquarlequin. Ne vous souciez de rien d'autre que de lui mener la vie dure, mais soyez attentifs ; je vous recontacterai par télépathie quand vous devrez changer de stratégie. Allez-y.

Faisant preuve d'une foi extraordinaire en leur leader et sage, les trois guerriers acquiescèrent vivement, avant de partir directement à l'assaut. Blood fusa de front à l'aide de sa Holy Flame, Xamy créa un pont de glace pour prendre l'adversaire par le côté droit et Alidae sauta sur une plate-forme à sa gauche. Ainsi pris en tenaille, l'élémental ne pouvait plus que reculer. Mais il était conscient du but de ce mouvement, aussi décida-t-il de faire front avec toute sa rage.

- **_Fire engine !_**

Son corps rougeoyant devint soudainement vert pétant, les longues flammes parcourant son corps se changeant en gerbes d'étincelles. Il avait l'air plus petit, mais également plus rapide, plus féroce, et plus dangereux. Mais personne ne s'en soucia vraiment, surtout pas Blood : les indications de Linkario avaient été suffisamment claires. Le chasseur de primes décida alors de se séparer de son long manteau rouge, qu'il laissa tomber sur la plate-forme au moment précis où son poing droit, ganté de flammes dorées, fonçait vers le menton de son adversaire. Au même instant, Xamy décochait une myriade de flèches de glace, et Alidae expédiait quelques estocs de lumière à distance, semblables à d'étincelants dards acérés. Darkness ouvrit la bouche et referma sa mâchoire sur le poing de Blood, dans un mouvement d'une violence et d'une rapidité inouïes. Il dévia les flèches de la simili avec l'index, et s'apprêta à faire la même chose avec les « dards » d'Alidae ; cependant, ceux-ci étaient formés à partir d'une magie si pure que jamais les ténèbres n'auraient pu les stopper. Aussi fut-il traversé de part en part dans d'intenses giclures de lave verte, le faisant ouvrir grand la bouche pour pousser un hurlement de douleur terrifiant. Blood put ainsi libérer son poing droit, blessé malgré la protection d'Holy Flame, et riposta en exécutant un surpuissant uppercut doré à l'aide de son poing gauche.  
Darkness fut projeté haut dans les airs, où Xamy l'attendait déjà, volant gracieusement à l'aide d'immenses ailes cristallines, les mains serrant fortement de grands shurikens gelés.

-**_ Night Cross…_**

Alors que Darkness venait à peine de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, la simili abattit ses deux armes avec une froideur sans pareille, les faisant impitoyablement tournoyer jusqu'au torse de la victime. L'élémental n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut littéralement coupé en morceaux, les lésions formant une croix étincelante de givre, de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite, et inversement.  
Darkness ne laissa pas ses yeux se révulser et poussa un grondement digne du tonnerre de Zeus pour reprendre constance. Ses adversaires s'étaient longuement préparés à cet affrontement : la différence de force ne leur faisait pas peur. Ils étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort, en suivant à la lettre le plan du « relais ». Peu importait que les dommages causés par leurs attaques soient minimes ou non, le but était de frapper chacun après l'autre jusqu'à ce que les effets se fassent sentir. De plus, leur relais constant accroissait considérablement leur endurance. Même si Darkness était assez fort pour tuer l'un d'entre eux en un seul coup puissant, s'il n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur un unique combattant à la fois, il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer. Il devait trouver un plan d'action, mais pour cela il avait besoin de quelques secondes de répit : surmontant la douleur de cette dernière attaque, il recula alors jusqu'à une autre plate-forme avec célérité. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir. Même une seconde était suffisante. La première pensée qu'il eut fut la suivante :

_« Merde, je viens de faire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. »_

* * *

Alors que les trois membres du groupe Force fusaient à la poursuite de leur adversaire, Linkario venait de terminer le reste de ses directives. Il avait ainsi demandé à Link, Manny, Vanita, Maysa et Me-Tsu de poursuivre Ganondorf tandis que lui-même, Ahonora, Zelda, Leonid et Solara iraient délivrer l'élémental de l'eau. Le groupe de Linkario se précipita au chevet du blagueur, toujours prisonniers des filaments de magie noire qui pompaient peu à peu son énergie, pour permettre à Ganondorf de conserver sa forme « humaine ».

- Pas fâché d'vous r'voir, les poteaux ! - lança-t-il dans un sourire, alors qu'il était toujours allongé par terre, pieds et poings liés au sol - Vous avez mis le temps, non ? J'me suis fait sacrément chier.

- Sois reconnaissant qu'on soit venu te sauver ! - grogna Leonid en donnant un coup sur la tête de l'ingrat, faisant voler quelques gouttelettes, par-ci, par-là.

Le sage porta aussitôt son attention sur les entraves de l'élémental.

- Solara - dit le Pokémon, concentré - sais-tu comment briser ces liens ? Je n'y parviens pas.

L'élémentale s'approcha et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Son visage devint un peu plus sombre, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Ahonora.

- De quelle horrible nature peut donc se vêtir la nouvelle que vous vous apprêtez à nous annoncer ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton exagérément poli.

- Cause-moi meilleur, la pelote d'épingles ! - protesta l'élémentale en faisant des yeux ronds effrayants - On est pas à la Cour, ici. Mais pour répondre à ta question, on ne pourra rien faire contre ces trucs tant que Ganondorf ne sera pas plus affaibli.

Linkario ferma les yeux un moment, et retransmit l'information par télépathie au groupe parti régler son compte au vil cochon. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers son alliée, l'air de dire : « Quoi d'autre ? »

- Hmm… je pense que, paradoxalement, si nous parvenons à détruire ces liens, Ganondorf deviendra encore plus faible, puisque tout est en rapport direct avec son pouvoir. Les autres ont donc tout intérêt à lui faire sa fête, son niveau pourrait bien baisser de deux crans d'un seul coup.

* * *

Le groupe de Link pourchassait Ganondorf sans relâche, se laissant porter par les courants aériens de Vanita. Le seigneur du malin était ainsi gravement désavantagé, et, de mauvaise humeur, il finit par pousser un juron, puis il se stabilisa sur un morceau de rubis triangulaire, prêt à en découdre.  
C'est à cet instant précis que la transmission télépathique du Pokémon leur parvint. Les guerriers échangèrent des regards sérieux, puis se firent un signe de la tête avant de se séparer, encerclant totalement le mage noir. Ganondorf les observa flotter autour de lui quelques instants, avant de ricaner et d'envoyer une puissante décharge d'énergie noire vers Vanita, qui esquiva de justesse mais perdit un peu de sa concentration. Les autres quittèrent ainsi leurs ailes invisibles et commencèrent une longue chute…

- Mince ! - s'écria l'élémentale, effrayée par son erreur stupide.

Tout en évitant les attaques de son ennemi, elle tâcha de ramener les guerriers vers le haut à l'aide d'un puissant courant ascendant.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! - hoqueta Maysa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pas le temps de papoter, on doit botter le cul du grand méchant loup - lança Manny en s'élançant vers la plate-forme, épée en main.

Ganondorf dégaina alors une lame sombre et échangea quelques coups habiles avec l'assaillant, tandis que tous les autres se stabilisaient autour des deux hommes. Manny faisait grandir sa lame d'un centimètre après chaque coup, ce qui était trop petit pour que son adversaire le remarque tout de suite, et suffisant pour tromper le sens des distances du mage noir. Ganondorf comprit la supercherie quand une profonde entaille marqua sa joue droite. Il fronça les sourcils et doubla la puissance de ses coups, ce qui était suffisant pour faire vaciller Manny. Maysa décida de se joindre à la bataille en expédiant une bourrasque dans le dos de leur adversaire. Décontenancé, Ganondorf fut poussé directement sur la pointe de l'épée du bourrin aux cheveux violets, et s'y empala. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, mais reprit vite constance et profita de s'être rapproché de l'escrimeur pour lui écraser le poing sur le crâne. Manny fut plaqué au sol par la puissance du coup, complètement KO.  
Link décida de prendre le relais : il dégaina l'épée de Biggoron et se lança dans le combat. Maysa lança une seconde bourrasque, et Vanita accrut la pression de l'air sur le corps de leur adversaire afin de ralentir tous ses mouvements.

- Aaargh…

L'épée de Link venait de lui traverser l'estomac de part en part. Il avait désormais deux longs bouts de métal planté dans le corps ; du sang coulait à flots de sa bouche, de son nez, de sa poitrine et de son ventre.

* * *

Au même instant, les liens noirâtres autour des chevilles et poignets d'Aquarlequin prirent une couleur prune très prononcée. Solara se dit que le moment était venu de débarrasser son acolyte de ses chaînes. Elle plongea sa main dans le rubis, et huit petites stalagmites surgirent au niveau des entraves, qui se brisèrent instantanément. Aquarlequin partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ne pouvant cacher sa joie d'être enfin libre. Tout le groupe de Linkario avait désormais le sourire : la première étape du plan était un succès ! Ganondorf sentit sa magie noire le quitter peu à peu. Il était encerclé et avait désormais plus de métal dans le corps que sur les épaules. Était-ce la fin ?

* * *

Sous sa forme verte, Darkness n'avait aucun mal à faire la course avec ses trois – coriaces – opposants. Mais sa puissance laissant à désirer, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure ; les flammes de son corps devinrent alors rose bonbon, et des volutes semblables à de la barbe à papa tourbillonnèrent autour de ses membres. Alidae se méfia d'un tel degré d'énergie maléfique, car malgré son allure de Barbie mal moulée, Darkness faisait désormais appel au feu corrompu. C'était une flamme traîtresse, faible et ridicule d'aspect, mais surpuissante lorsqu'elle était bien maîtrisée. Xamy devina également à quel point cette nouvelle forme pouvait être dangereuse, et quand elle vit Blood foncer au contact, comme d'habitude, elle dit :

**_- Winter Loop…_**

Imitant le geste d'un éventail que l'on abattrait violemment, elle lança une rafale d'air glacé en direction du chasseur de primes, qui fut ainsi dévié de sa trajectoire et put ainsi éviter le coup de pied mortel de Darkness. Blood eut l'impression de se faire porter par le vent de Maysa.

_« Tu trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement, ces derniers temps ? »_ - lui dit Ryuji, au fin fond de son esprit.

_« Maintenant que tu le dis… son style de combat semble être bien plus polyvalent que d'habitude. »_

_« Bien moins personnel, surtout… curieux. »_

Frustré d'avoir ainsi raté la démonstration de son pouvoir, Darkness reporta son attention sur la simili. Il se jeta sur elle sans crier gare, et Xamy fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne put esquiver le coup de poing tourbillonnant de l'être - de barbe à papa - de feu. L'attaque fut tellement puissante que le pont de glace sur lequel se trouvait la guerrière se brisa.

- Ha ha ha, goûtez à mon pouvoir ! - s'exclama Darkness en augmentant l'intensité de ses flammes roses tourbillonnantes.

Xamy avait perdu conscience. Blood le comprit quand il la vit tomber en tournoyant, les membres ballotés par le vent, du sang coulant à flots de sa tempe. Il fusa à sa rescousse avec la Holy Flame, tandis qu'Alidae s'occupait de distraire le monstre avec ses « dards » de lumière. Le chasseur de primes arriva rapidement au niveau de la simili et la prit délicatement dans ses bras ; la chute ne les avait entraînés qu'une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Il s'apprêta à remonter et à déposer Xamy dans un coin, avant de repartir au combat, mais celle-ci lui agrippa le col. Surpris qu'elle ait déjà retrouvé ses esprits, Blood la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient mi-clos. Il était facile de deviner l'étrange teinte orangée de ses pupilles, même s'il était possible, pour un inconnu, d'avoir quelques doutes.  
Malgré le sang qui lui maculait la partie gauche du visage, elle était particulièrement belle. Comme si une expression magnifique s'emparait enfin des traits de la simili.

- Horacio… - murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Un magnifique sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs puissants qui avaient suffisamment de force pour faire naître un semblant de vie sur le visage d'une simili.

* * *

Alidae faisait désormais face à une fournaise sans nom. Le spectacle d'un tornade d'un rose irréel parcourant l'espace au hasard, ricochant contre les différentes plates-formes de rubis, l'hypnotisait, tout en lui rappelant que la chaleur de la flamme corrompue pouvait aisément surpasser celle d'une étoile.

- Désolé mon gros, mais je n'ai plus assez de temps pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi ! - lança-t-elle en brandissant sa lame de lumière vers le ciel - **_Apollon !_**

A ces mots, un intense rayon de lumière s'abattit sur son épée silencieusement, voluptueusement, majestueusement, témoignant d'une pureté quasi-absolue, d'une lumière capable de pourfendre l'horreur d'un trou noir, capable de trancher le désespoir et le chaos. L'élémentaliste avait fait descendre la lame d'Apollon dans sa main, guidant toute la vie du monde dans sa paume, toute la bonté et tous les espoirs, pour quelques secondes. Seule une très haute lumière pouvait vaincre une chaleur astronomique. Elle abattit alors sa lame blanche en direction du tourbillon infernal dont s'était paré Darkness, et un puissant laser vint le heurter de plein fouet. Aucun choc ne se fit ressentir ; il sembla juste que les flammes impures se faisaient impitoyablement aspirer, purger. Punir. Darkness sentit une bonne partie de ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé, car le jugement d'Apollon avait été aussi rapide que l'éclair. Mais quand il vit Alidae au loin, la lame pointée dans sa direction, il laissa tomber la réflexion : cette espèce de crotte de bique de bonne femme venait de lui jouer un sacré tour. Il avait perdu trop d'énergie inutilement, il devait vite y remédier. L'idée lui vint aussi vite qu'il s'était fait humilier par Alidae. Juste après le flash intense causé par son attaque, l'élémentaliste observa le résultat, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit un Darkness éteint, couleur cendre, chuter à grande vitesse vers le sol dans une traînée de fumée.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait suffisant pour le mettre KO - souffla-t-elle - Je ferais mieux de l'achever tant que je le peux…

* * *

Ainsi, tous ces événements s'étaient produits au même instant : la libération d'Aquarlequin, la perte de puissance de Ganondorf et la chute libre du tas de cendres Darkness. Le mage noir s'était apprêté à abandonner quand il vit son comparse obscur chuter, dans un état pitoyable, vers les pans de la montagne. Link et les autres furent alors surpris de le voir sourire, puis éclater d'un rire sardonique tandis qu'il extirpait les deux lames de son corps dans des gerbes de sang.

- Contre-attaque ! - lança-t-il, alors que les groupes de Linkario et de Blood posaient le pied sur la plate-forme, réunissant ainsi de nouveau tout le groupe.

Seule Alidae manquait à l'appel, mais pas pour longtemps : elle apparut devant tout le monde, apparemment paniquée :

- Comme vient de le dire le père cochon, ces imbéciles vont lancer une contre-attaque.

Ganondorf profita de cette distraction pour sauter dans le vide, l'air confiant, avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher. Blood déposa Xamy, encore sonnée, avant de partir achever Ganondorf en vol. Mais ce qu'il vit l'en dissuada aussitôt. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux : Darkness venait de réapparaître d'une façon… inattendue.

- Ha ha ha ha ha !

Dans sa chute, l'élémental de feu s'était mêlé à la lave du volcan. Il grossissait à vue d'œil, passant de la taille d'une colline à celle d'une montagne, puis de celle d'une montagne à celle de deux montagnes. La plate-forme sur laquelle se tenait le groupe lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Dans un mouvement plus que colossal, projetant des océans de lave plutôt que des gouttes, il croisa les bras et continua à rire de sa voix incroyablement grave. Linkario dut déployer tous ses efforts de concentration pour protéger le groupe de cette simple projection de lave, semblable à un raz-de marée… pour eux… et à de simples gouttelettes pour l'élémental de feu.

- Contemplez ma puissance infinie - tonna Darkness dans un timbre si puissant et si grave que la terre se mit à trembler, et que les morceaux de rubis se mettaient à vibrer - Mourez !

Tandis que ce titanesque poing de lave prenait son temps et son élan, Linkario décida d'une marche à suivre :

- D'abord, priez. Ensuite…

- … visez ses couilles ! - lança joyeusement Aquarlequin, frappant sa paume avec le poing.

- Non, enfin si vous voulez, mais surtout - reprit le Pokémon - toi, Aquarlequin, tu dois récupérer ta puissance. Si tu tombais dans une rivière, que se passerait-il ?

L'élémental se gratta la tête, puis finit par dire :

- Je suppose qu'il est possible que je grandisse aussi. Mais pas à ce point… il fait dix mille mètres de haut parce qu'il a absorbé toute une poche magmatique, mais aussi parce qu'il est aidé de son pouvoir des fragments de force et de courage…

- On a pas le temps de faire de chichis - dit Linkario en poussant Aquarlequin dans le vide - Ne reviens qu'après avoir gagné deux ou trois mille mètres de haut ! Quant à nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des guerriers pétrifiés, nous devons faire tourner ce grand débile en bourrique. Ses attaques ont beau avoir une puissance démesurée, elles sont extrêmement lentes, je vous rappelle que ça fait une minute que son poing est parti en arrière pour chercher de l'élan. Mais restez vigilants : il a une portée exceptionnelle, une puissance incommensurable, et a suffisamment d'énergie pour créer une nation complète de clones, au moins tout aussi puissants que sa forme précédente au meilleur de sa forme.

Manny était toujours KO, mais Xamy avait retrouvé ses esprits. Blood se chargea de porter le blessé sur son dos, puis, tout le monde forma une ligne, Linkario au centre, Solara et Vanita aux extrémités.  
Ils voyaient, au loin, un poing de la taille d'une colline, se rapprocher lentement, très lentement, mais sûrement. Leur seule chance d'infliger des dégâts à cet être gargantuesque résidait dans le pouvoir d'Aquarlequin. Jusque-là, ils devaient virevolter de rubis en rubis, et résister. Tout en espérant ne croiser ni clones, ni Ganondorf, ni raz-de-marée de lave, ni attaque dévastatrice.

- Autant vous le dire mes amis - dit Linkario - ça va être chaud.

Et ils partirent dans toutes les directions.


	87. Chapter 85 Arc VI - Volcanic Row

**Chapitre 85 : Volcanic Row** _(Par Démon)_

Linkario jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes directions empruntées par ses compagnons : certains allaient en bas, d'autres en haut, d'autres encore à gauche et à droite. Le Pokémon était le seul à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, fusant à vive allure, sautant de plaque de rubis en plaque de rubis dans l'espoir d'arriver le plus vite possible au contact du Darkness géant. Sa course effrénée était d'autant plus dangereuse que le poing gargantuesque fonçait droit sur lui ; mais le sage était vent lui fouettait le visage, des giclées de magma le frôlaient, lui faisant roussir le poil. Il esquivait toute projection fatale avec une aisance insolente, et lorsque les phalanges de l'élémental s'apprêtèrent à réduire le Lucario en bouillie, celui-ci se contenta de combiner son attaque abri avec son attaque hâte.  
Tel un missile, le sage perfora le poing de lave, remontant sans difficulté jusqu'au coude de son adversaire. Les plates-formes de rubis avaient tant bien que mal résisté à l'impact phénoménal, et malgré le fait qu'elles fussent désormais liées entre elles par un bras ardent de plusieurs kilomètres de long, elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Darkness remarqua bien vite l'outrage que venait de faire son ennemi juré, et il décida de diviser la partie de son bras dans laquelle il se terrait en une nuée de clones. Surpris, le renard stoppa sa course un moment, mais reprit vite constance. Les poings enflammés de ses dizaines d'opposants ne pouvaient pas entamer sa protection. Ils gênaient cependant sa vision, et leurs mouvements désordonnés compromettaient l'intense concentration du sage. C'est au moment où un clone faillit percer le bouclier du pokémon que Blood surgit, ses yeux rouges luisant de rage, fourreau à la main. Linkario remercia son allié d'un vif mouvement de tête avant de repartir à l'assaut. Malgré les talents indéniables de Blood pour le combat de mêlée, se farcir un groupe de Darkness, c'était loin d'être de la tarte. Leur nombre divisait leur puissance personnelle, mais augmentait grandement leur polyvalence et leur rapidité d'action. Blood se stabilisa sur un morceau de minéral qui flottait par-là, puis tendit la main droite devant lui et expédia un rayon concentré d'Holy Flame au cœur de la masse, qui se dispersa rapidement. Une grande partie des clones put esquiver, mais une bonne dizaine d'entre eux fut pris dans une intense explosion dorée.

Le chasseur de primes se trouvait encore dans le creux du bras de Darkness, et quand celui-ci le rétracta pour préparer un nouveau coup de poing, il fut englouti par un raz-de-marée de lave. Heureusement, les clones furent eux-aussi noyés dans la masse. Blood se protégea autant qu'il le put grâce à la Holy Flame, mais la lutte était inutile, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol frêle qui le portait tant bien que mal. Maysa, qui s'était aventurée du côté opposée, sentit malgré tout que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le géant à revers, elle décida de changer brusquement de chemin, et sauta dans le vide. Un clone passa à son niveau et la poussa au moment où elle comptait se rattraper sur un fragment de rubis. La créature l'avait agrippée au niveau de la taille ; elle fit une grimace en constatant leur chute mutuelle.

- Lâche-moi, face de barbec' ! - lança-t-elle avec rage, abattant son grand éventail sur le bas du dos de la bête.

La rafale ainsi expédiée traversa le monstre de part en part, le faisant éclater en milliers de gouttelettes de lave solidifiée. Maysa se trouvait désormais au niveau du genou de Darkness géant, et poussa un juron avant de croiser ses armes et de crier :

- **_Ascendere_** !

L'essence du vent contenue dans ses éventails se libéra brusquement, ralentissant la chute. Puis la guerrière de Praha Garden ramena ses armes le long du corps, afin qu'elles agissent comme des réacteurs. Elle reprit de l'altitude à grande vitesse, s'éraflant les joues sur les divers débris flottant dans les airs, se brûlant sur les projections de lave qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'éviter. Elle visait le coude du géant, ou plus précisément ce qui s'y trouvait.

- **Vous périrez tous, ah ha ah ha !** - lança la lourde voix, absolument irréelle, de l'entité maléfique, perçant à travers les nuages.

Il commença à étendre le bras de nouveau, pour frapper dans le tas de ses adversaires. Malheureusement pour Maysa, le coude changea ainsi de position, et elle finit sa course dans un gigantesque biceps de lave.

* * *

Link ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer un adversaire de cette taille. Il suffisait de s'y frotter pour mourir carbonisé. Faisant appel à tout son attirail de déplacement, il se contentait d'éviter les jets de lave et les assauts de clones furieux, jouant du grappin et des bottes de hâte avec maestria. Alors qu'il sautait d'une plate-forme à une autre, un clone l'agrippa à la jambe ; le jeune homme se rattrapa alors à grand peine au bord de la plaque de rubis qu'il visait. Ses dix doigts ne purent supporter très longtemps le poids d'une personne et d'un malade enflammé d'environ trois mètres. Il poussa un long cri, terrifié par cette chute, avant de reprendre constance. Malgré la vitesse de la descente, il attrapa Excalibur d'une main ferme et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour trancher les bras de son fardeau de feu. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation stupide avant de dériver et de se briser sur le bord tranchant d'un morceau de rubis. Même s'il s'était débarrassé de son abruti d'adversaire, Link souffrait de ses brûlures aux jambes, et n'avait aucune idée de l'issue de cette chute : il allait désormais trop vite pour résister au choc de quelque rémission que ce fut. Alors qu'il venait de fermer les yeux, résigné à mourir, il sentit le doux contact d'une nuée de plumes sur sa joue. Puis, ébahi, il sentit son fessier frapper le dos d'un destrier. Dans les airs ?

- Roouuuucarnage !

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire lorsqu'il constata qu'il chevauchait en réalité un magnifique Roucarnage chromatique, et qu'une véritable armée de Pokémon volants les suivaient, visiblement décidés à livrer bataille.

* * *

Ahonora put constater de lui-même le sauvetage de Link par une troupe de renforts, aussi surprenante qu'appréciable. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer cette action plus longtemps, car il était encerclé par trois clones particulièrement belliqueux. Il lança d'une main agile son épée-boomerang, puis dégaina son katana et son épée d'argent.

- Que mes fières lames vous tranchent la vie, impitoyables démons ! - rugit-il, adoptant une posture de combat souple.

Le clone à sa droite lui envoya une boule de feu qu'il esquiva d'un simple hochement de tête. Il para un coup de poing de son opposant direct à l'aide de son épée d'argent, puis glissa habilement sous ses jambes pour échapper au coup de pied dévastateur de son ennemi de gauche. Son épée tournoyante revint dans son fourreau, tranchant la tête du clone de droite au passage. Ses adversaires lui faisaient dos, il les sentait préparer la prochaine attaque. Il ferma les yeux et, se fiant à tout autre sens que la vue, il évita deux coups de poing en roulant sur le côté et para un coup de pied à l'arrivée, avec les fourreaux placés dans son dos. Analysant la portée et la puissance du dernier coup, il devina la position exacte du clone et lui trancha les deux cuisses d'un coup vif à l'aide de son katana. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux à l'instant même où il déviait un jet de lave à l'aide de son épée d'argent. Son dernier adversaire se précipitait sur lui, l'air menaçant, les mains levées, telles des serres. Ahonora tourna sur lui-même ; la main droite vint se briser sur le fourreau de sa longue épée à deux mains et le bras gauche fut tranché en trois par les deux lames dégainées du bretteur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et sauta sur le dos d'un Drattak, laissant derrière lui une plate-forme animée de trois cadavres de lave refroidie.

- **Votre fin est proche, vermine !** - vociféra Darkness géant.

Xamy, qui était partie vers la droite au début du combat, découpait des nuées de clones avec désinvolture. Ses deux épées de glace géantes pourfendaient les flots de lave avec grâce et célérité ; cependant, elle n'avait pas de but précis. Qu'allait-elle donc pouvoir faire ? Une synchronisation avec le Gardien au Regard Gelé serait certainement le bienvenu, mais elle avait besoin de concentration...  
Elle décida donc de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Aquarlequin en détruisant tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

* * *

Alidae avait beau faire un véritable massacre dans les rangs de clones adverses, quand un poing de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre lui fonçait dessus, elle n'avait pas d'autre option que d'esquiver. Malheureusement pour elle, Ganondorf venait d'apparaître, l'air déterminé. Visiblement, ses blessures n'avaient pas aussi bien guéri que ce qu'il avait espéré, et cela en raison de la perte d'Aquarlequin. En effet, depuis que celui-ci avait été libéré, Ganondorf perdait peu à peu l'amour de Bianca, ce qui l'affaiblissait grandement.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter - recommanda Alidae sans ciller.

- Le feu de Darkness ne me touchera pas, sorcière - lança-t-il avec haine - **Tu** ferais mieux de t'écarter, élémentariste de pacotille.

Touchée dans sa fierté, la mage ne put rester totalement impassible. Heureusement qu'elle avait la situation bien en main :

- Tant pis pour toi, gros lourdaud - dit-elle en brandissant Luxa - **_Light Sonic !_**

Un laser rouge fusa de la pointe de l'épée, et déchiqueta l'épaule gauche du mage noir dans un vrombissement étrange. Ganondorf poussa un hurlement de douleur en observant son bras tomber, tandis que du sang sombre jaillissait de son atroce blessure. Le poing n'était plus qu'à cinquante mètres.

- **Chienne, tu vas payer !** - beugla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage - Je vais te montrer la toute-puissance de notre sombre puissance !

Il leva le bras qui lui restait et commença d'étranges incantations. Alidae, qui pour mieux insulter son opposant faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, tourna la tête vers le mur de lave qui fonçait vers eux.  
Quarante mètres.

- Dépêche-toi - dit-elle d'un ton horriblement poli.

Ganondorf serra les dents. Un halo rouge enveloppa sa main, qui se mit à trembler.

_« Alidae, écartez-vous ! » _

Avait dit une voix dans la tête de l'élémentariste, qui ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la zone d'impact en adressant un ignoble signe d'au revoir à son adversaire. Trente mètres.

- Bécasse ! - ricana le malin e se redressant, le halo rouge de sa main se dissipant - Ce feu sombre me régénérera, et je te rendrai tes coups !

Alidae se stabilisa sur la plate-forme où se trouvait la princesse Zelda, à l'origine du message mental qu'elle avait reçu. La princesse bandait son arc de lumière et visait Ganondorf avec délicatesse ; la cible était à plus de huit cent mètres, aussi devait-elle se concentrer. Vingt mètres. Quand le mage noir eut enfin compris qu'il était pris pour cible, il voulut s'échapper, mais le trait béni de la princesse lui traversa l'estomac, le clouant au sol.

- Peuh ! - cracha-t-il, projetant du sang un peu partout.

_« Vous pensez sans doute que ces flammes vous sauveront, mon cher ennemi... »_ dit la princesse dans l'esprit du mage noir.

Dix mètres.

_« Mais la flèche que je viens de décocher a purifié votre sang, aussi ces flammes impures vous dévoreront-elles le cœur. »_

Le reflet d'un mur de feu luisit quelques instants dans les yeux écarquillés de Ganondorf. Puis boum

.

- J'aurais voulu laisser le soin à Link de l'achever, mais je crois que le temps n'est plus aux politesses - dit Zelda à Alidae, qui ne put se retenir de rire.

* * *

Me-Tsu et Manny avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter avant la fin des hostilités, traumatisés par la mort brutale de Reito. Si seulement ils avaient été avec lui… Manny découpa un clone étourdi à l'aide de sa claymore extensible, puis aida Me-Tsukiyo à sauter sur une nouvelle plate-forme. Le louveteau fureta à travers la pluie de lave qui s'abattit soudain sur lui, puis agrippa une plaque de rubis indépendante du sort de lévitation de Linkario. Il s'en servit pour faire un pont de fortune entre sa plate-forme et celle de Manny, et les deux compagnons furent de nouveau réunis.

- Je me demande jusqu'où nous pourrons aller comme ça… - dit Manny en observant le chaos alentours.

- **Vous n'irez nulle part ailleurs qu'en Enfer, misérables limaces** ! - lança la voix surréaliste de Darkness.

Manny haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair…

Un hurlement du louveteau lui indiqua un danger imminent, mais le bourrin ne put l'éviter. Un clone venait de se jeter sur son dos, le brûlant grièvement. Me-Tsu, désespéré, se jeta sur l'assaillant pour le mordre avec vigueur, afin de sauver son ami, mais le corps brûlant du faux Darkness le fit reculer instinctivement.

- Aaaaargh ! Espèce de…

Manny fit passer le clone par-dessus son épaule dans un effort indescriptible, faisant ainsi tomber trois mètres de lave et de bêtise par-delà la plaque de rubis sur laquelle il se trouvait. Ses blessures étaient graves. Son habit et sa chair avaient été complètement carbonisés au niveau de la ceinture, là où le clone l'avait saisi. Il tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement déchaîné. Me-Tsu se précipita vers lui et, sans perdre un instant, se mit à lécher ses blessures, en vain.

- Ha, ha… tu es un gentil petit loup - dit alors Manny en portant une main tremblante vers son fidèle ami, essayant de le caresser.

- Wif, wif…

Manny sentit que ses organes internes avaient aux aussi été touchés.

- Hey, bonhomme…

- Wif ?

- Désolé. File.

Et le bourrin poussa son camarade dans le vide, avant de se faire engloutir par un torrent de lave. Me-Tsu sentit un désespoir absolu naître en lui, tandis que l'image de son dernier maître périssant dans des flammes sombres se gravait sur sa rétine. Cette lente chute n'aurait jamais pu être plus appropriée pour métaphoriser l'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Mais une main ferme saisit son âme, l'arrachant des portes de la mort ; Leonid venait de le rattraper au vol alors qu'il sautait de plateau en plateau.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? - dit-il bêtement, observant ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

Me-Tsu s'évanouit aussitôt. Leonid préféra éclater de rire plutôt que se vexer. En effet, il était de très bonne humeur : le capharnaüm ambiant était tout à fait à son goût. Il virevoltait à travers le feu, la mort et les pierres précieuses, comme un ange de la mort furèterait à travers les caprices de la vie, tranchant les âmes passant à sa portée.

- Boum boum boum, un con dans les loukoums ! - siffla-t-il en tirant une rafale de Ice Bullets sur un clone - Pan pan pan, j'te défonce violemment ! - ajouta-t-il en écrasant violemment son pied dans la face d'un autre monstre - Aaah, je m'éclate !

Il croisa Vanita sous sa forme courant d'air et lui jeta Me-Tsu dessus, comme on se débarrasserait d'un bagage encombrant, en disant :

- Si t'as b'soin d'un manteau d'fourrure…

L'élémentale de l'air n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner de cette remarque : un index de lave fusait droit sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu y réchapper si Solara ne s'était pas posée sur une plate-forme lui faisant face, érigeant un mur rougeoyant pour protéger le petit groupe de cette pichenette géante.

- **Reste concentrée !** - rugit la belle élémentale de roche, l'air courroucé.

- Oui, oui… merci - dit Vanita dans un souffle.

* * *

Linkario était enfin arrivé devant l'un des yeux noirs de Darkness géant. Il lui fit un signe de la patte pour vérifier s'il le voyait bien. Quand il entendit le grondement sourd qui s'ensuivit, il présuma que c'était bien le cas.

- Salut toi - dit le sage en croisant les bras, lévitant devant la pupille ténébreuse de son adversaire - T'es prêt pour notre contre-attaque ?

- **Que dis-tu espèce de larve ? Aurais-tu assez d'arrogance pour affirmer vouloir poursuivre cette lutte pathétique ?**

Darkness battit des cils, et les projections de lave ainsi créées vinrent se briser sur l'abri solide du Lucario en lévitation.

- Reste tranquille - dit simplement le sage en envoyant une puissante gyroballe entre les deux yeux du géant - et admire.

L'attaque que venait d'envoyer le Pokémon n'avait pas pour but de blesser son opposant, mais juste de le forcer à tourner le regard vers le bas. Darkness sentit un immense frisson lui parcourir la titanesque échine. Aquarlequin venait d'arriver. Il avait absorbé une rivière et faisait désormais le tiers de la taille de Darkness, ce qui était bien suffisant pour l'impressionner.

- Salut, face de pouet ! - ricana la voix lourde mais enjouée de l'élémental de l'eau - On vient t'faire ta fête !

-** « On » ? Tu as beau avoir grandi, tu ne t'es pas dédoublé…** - riposta le grand abruti de sa voix infernale.

- Regarde mieux - dit simplement Linkario.

Darkness remarqua alors l'armée de Pokémon volants qui fusait vers son torse. Il voulut les balayer d'un violent coup de sa paume, mais une flèche de lumière de Zelda accompagnée d'un puissant laser d'Alidae lui immobilisa le bras gauche. Darkness grogna et tenta d'utiliser son bras droit, mais celui-ci fut parcouru de multiples lézardes dorées avant d'éclater en millions de morceaux de lave refroidie. Blood, tenant son fourreau de la main droite, portant Maysa du bras gauche, le visage ruisselant de sang, son T-shirt gris en lambeaux, trônait à l'épicentre de l'explosion, son regard d'acier fixé sur celui de Darkness. Le géant poussa un hurlement de rage terrifiant, et tenta d'encaisser l'assaut des Pokémon en bandant tous ses muscles. Mais il entendit une petite voix lancer, au loin :

- **_Armagun fire !_**

Et il ne put rien faire pour éviter le surpuissant rayon d'énergie que Leonid lança en direction de ses abdominaux. Bien que le faisceau bleuté n'eusse fait que la taille du nombril de l'élémental, sa puissance fut telle que Darkness fut presque coupé en deux. Accusant la violence extrême du coup, le monstre relâcha ses muscles à l'instant même où tous les Pokémon lançaient sur lui leurs meilleures attaques à distance. Darkness fut secoué par un véritable ouragan d'eau, de vent, de glace, de roche…

- Here I come ! - lança le taquin Aquarlequin en effectuant une glissade titanesque vers les pieds d'argile du colosse -**_ Gigant slide_** !

Les jambes de Darkness se solidifièrent aussitôt, puis se brisèrent impitoyablement, précipitant l'être de feu au sol dans un concerto de phénomènes ahurissants. Les montagnes se brisèrent sous la cascade de lave, créant éboulements et explosions, glissements de terrains et éruptions… Le chaos dura plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent interminables, tandis que le cri d'agonie du géant se perdait dans les grondements gargantuesques de cet évènement fantastique, qui changerait à jamais les cartes d'Hyrule. Assistant à ce spectacle depuis les hautes sphères, le groupe de Linkario poussa un cri triomphal à l'unisson, particulièrement impressionné par ce travail d'équipe. Ils se rassemblèrent tous, Pokémon compris, Maysa et Me-Tsu sous les bras de Blood, Aquarlequin revenu à sa taille normale, sur l'unique plate-forme de rubis restante que Linkario avait constituée à l'aide de multiples fragments.

- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de demander le soutien aérien - dit-il dans un sourire, le regard fixé sur le Roucarnage chromatique qui venait de se poser devant lui, toujours monté de Link.

Le Pokémon poussa un cri respectueux tandis que le jeune homme posait pied à terre et disait :

- Tu as donc demandé des renforts et tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

- Des renforts auxquels on ne s'attend pas ont un impact encore plus bénéfique sur le moral des troupes - répondit Linkario en accueillant Vanita dans ses bras - Tout le monde ici a vaillamment combattu ; je sais que vous êtes au bord de l'évanouissement tant votre fatigue est grande, mais je vous demande de vous accrocher encore un peu.

- Assez blablaté - dit Leonid en faisant tournoyer ses pistolets - Le rapport de la situation, grand chef ?

Linkario prit alors un air grave. Les regards insistants du groupe ne l'aidèrent pas à ouvrir la bouche, mais il s'y résolut malgré tout, habité par le devoir avant la délicatesse :

- Manny est mort, et de nombreux Pokémon ont péri dans les flammes lors de leur attaque…

Un malaise s'empara du groupe. Décidément, la Mort rôdait. Peut-être viendrait-elle dire bonjour et au revoir à l'un d'entre eux, prochainement…

- Mais nous avons également vaincu Ganondorf - ajouta le Pokémon dans un élan de fierté, gratifiant ses camarades d'un témoignage de profonde satisfaction.

- Sérieux ? - dirent Leonid et Link d'une même voix, avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre pour se dévisager.

La princesse Zelda pouffa avant de répondre de sa voix douce :

- En effet, il est mort.

Linkario sourit avant de s'approcher du bord de la plate-forme, devançant ses camarades, puis de regarder le faible éclat vivant encore dans le bourbier du dessous.

- Nous avons également privé Darkness d'une bonne partie de ses forces - ajouta-t-il - Mais nous devons encore l'achever… puis le sceller. Nous y sommes presque.

- Je l'espère… - dit Alidae en observant sa main gantée.

Elle resserra le poing aussitôt. Linkario se retourna vers ses compagnons, les yeux emplis de détermination :

- Que ceux qui sont trop affaiblis pour se battre se reposent ici. Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait.

Mais l'équipe, bien qu'en grande partie épuisée, resta de marbre. Maysa avait repris ses esprits et serrait ses armes avec vigueur ; seul Me-Tsukiyo, qui avait dû accuser la perte de ses deux nouveaux maîtres en l'espace d'une journée de bataille, restait allongé, inconscient, sur le sol de rubis. L'armée de Pokémon volants n'était désormais plus composée que de dix membres : le Roucarnage chromatique, le Drattak qu'avait chevauché Ahonora, un Rapasdepic, un Xatu, un Bekipan, deux Dracolosse, un Altaria, un Togekiss et un Aeropteryx. Tous étaient décidé à livrer bataille jusqu'au bout. Vanita, Solara et Aquarlequin étaient réunis. Ils pouvaient donc créer le sceau. La victoire était à portée de main.


	88. Chapter 86 Arc VI - Shall I fall today

**Chapitre 86 : Shall I fall today... Never Give Up ! Rought times, staying alive !** _(Par Lenia41)_

Ces types étaient encore plus irritants que les moustiques. Vous savez, ces tout petits insectes qui volent autour de vous et s'amusent à vous piquer, pomper votre sang et vous énerver par dessus tout ? Pour Darkness, ces irritants mortels qui osaient lui faire face avaient aussi peu de puissance que les stupides volatiles. Allons quoi, ils s'extasiaient de se trouver enfin à son niveau, alors que qu'est ce qui lui faisait face ? Une dizaine de volatiles, des trucs ressemblants à des dragons de compagnie, quelques demi-douzaine très amochés d'humains à la chair si tendre, et un renard bleu particulièrement agaçant ? Sans oublier ses "très chers" collègues élémentaires, Vanita, Aquarlequin et Solara, qui avaient décidé de s'allier avec ces faibles pour défendre une cause qu'il jugeait perdu d'avance devant sa toute puissance ? Certes, il avait perdu ses deux pions - Les mages noirs Rulian et Ganondorf - ayant tous deux trahis ses ennemis pour rejoindre sa cause, avant que le premier se tombe devant celle qu'il traquait et l'autre imbécile ne perde contre ces moins que rien, mais il avait encore de la puissance à revendre. Ils n'étaient rien, et des bons à rien, même très bien entourés, n'arriveraient jamais à rien. Il fallait en finir avec cette plaisanterie, sous sa forme la plus puissance. Le démon des flammes poussa un terrible grondement à glacer ses ennemis jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il croyait en sa force, il allait se les farcir, les idiots de service, et les griller juste à point comme se doit un grand génie du mal comme lui.

_"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps..."_

Cette pensée ne cessait de la tarauder, alors qu'elle renfonçait plus encore ses doigts dans le gant qui les recouvrait, pour ne pas penser à la limite qui lui avait été imposée. Mais le groupe lui donnait assez de courage pour lutter jusqu'au bout de ses forces : ils avaient tous franchement sale mine, mais personne ne voulait se rendre face à la furie noire et magmatique qui leur faisait face. Les mots de Linkario, autant les mauvaises nouvelles que les bonnes, les poussaient à ne pas flancher. Allons quoi, ils étaient presque au bout de leur calvaire et de celui de la contrée, ils n'allaient quand même pas baisser les bras maintenant. En outre, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient le temps de bavasser encore bien longtemps : un barbecue non plus géant mais déjà grand par nature les attendait, dans l'espoir de les cuire à point. Le truc, c'est que eux voulaient enrayer la machine infernale et démoniaque. Bon tout le monde était pas mal amoché mais...

Le terrain leur convenait mieux. La plaine d'hyrule offrait de nombreux avantages, entre une liberté totale de plafond, un plancher stable et assuré pour les guerriers et un immense espace capable de porter la masse gigantesque du démon et eux à un niveau égale. Bon, quelques mètres en moins, il va de soit. Les guerriers et pokémons restant unirent leurs forces pour essayer de porter le plus de dégâts possibles sans faire un carnage écologique dans la vaste plaine du pays. Il ne fallait pas tomber, même si l'ennemi était incroyablement puissant et semblait invincible, ils avaient de puissants alliés de leur côté : les élémentaires étaient enfin réunis, ils avaient enfin une chance de sceller le lourdaud pour de bon, sans qu'un stupide pion du mal ne vienne trahir leurs rangs et tout gâcher à la dernière minute. Il fallait y croire. Il fallait y croire, en cet assaut de la dernière chance. La dernière bataille, et après ils auraient tous la paix. Ils pourraient tous rentrer chez eux, et ce en bonus avec la conscience presque tranquille. Il fallait y croire...

Naturellement le groupe s'étaient divisé en petits groupes de combattants ayant l'habitude de ferrailler ensemble. Ainsi, si Blood et Maysa comme prévu menaient la bataille d'un côté en paire, Leonid n'était guère loin de la simili tandis que Alidae prêtait main forte à Ahonora tandis que Linkario attaquait non loin de là, et qu'ils étaient soutenus par les pokémons vol restants profitant de leurs attaques à distance. Mais la tâche était loin d'être facile, et si les guerriers unissaient leurs forces presque comme une seule entité et que le retour de Aquarlequin avait un peu rééquilibré les forces en jeu. Les lames et autres armes dansaient comme une pluie, non, un déluge de coups portés sur leur ennemi. Ils y croyaient encore, et à force de sortilèges, de fer, de balles ou en combat rapproché, ils déversaient sur leur ennemi commun toute la rancoeur qu'ils pouvaient lui porter en retour des crasses qu'il leur avait attiré, en raison des morts qu'il avait causé, en raison de...

Pourtant, y avait comme un truc qui embêtait la magicienne. Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais quand même. Elle était assez bien placée pour savoir que le feu restait un élément plus que redoutable, c'était son élément gardien, et savoir qu'il pouvait exister une forme aussi corrompue de cet élément, cette force de la nature purificatrice, cela la dégoûtait profondément. C'était pas normal, c'était presque trop facile... mais qu'est ce que Darkness fabriquait ? Il ne les attaquait pas aussi franchement qu'avant, restait en retrait. Un peu paniquée, elle laissa sa pensée glisser dans les esprits de ses camarades, tendue et vigilante :

_"Soyez sur vos gardes, mes amis, je n'aime vraiment pas cela. Par tous les... ne restez pas là, il va sortir le grand jeu !"_

* * *

Personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Personne n'avait vu la puissante explosion de feu les repoussant de leur ennemi si redouté. Personne n'avait vu venir l'armée de clones du génie du Mal. Personne ne s'était attendu à une telle riposte. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps d'amortir le coup, de reculer, que déjà ils avaient des blessés à ramener vers l'arrière des lignes. Les pokémon volants, toujours en vie certes, avaient mal accusé les projectiles enflammés et tenaces qu'envoyaient leur ennemi à l'instar de balles de tennis au cour d'un match du même nom. Même eux avaient du, par tous les moyens dont disposaient ceux ayant la meilleure défense entre eux, reculer de quelques mètres, quelques brûlures inévitables dispersées entre eux. Tout était venu si vite, tout survenait si rapidement, terriblement rapidement d'ailleurs. Mais chaque fois qu'ils tombaient, ils se redressaient. Et repartaient inlassablement à l'assaut, plus déterminés que jamais. Il fallait éteindre ces flammes pour laisser plus de chance à ses comparses, ou au moins les affaiblir ! La magicienne, munie de cette idée, s'écarta temporairement du groupe pour prendre une aile non occupée du monstre gigantesque, distrait par ses camarades. Une fois prête, elle se concentra et commença à dresser Luxa vers les cieux tourmentés, interrompue toutefois avant de pouvoir achever son incantation :

- On dirait que tu n'as pas bien compris la dernière fois, barbecue géant.**_ Appo_**...

- Et tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec le même tour à deux reprises, chienne ? N'y songe même pas !

- Alidae, prenez garde... !

Mais le coup vint avant qu'elle ne puisse y songer et un poing enflammé d'une grandeur, épaisseur et puissance phénoménale vint frapper de plein fouet la magicienne, qui n'eut le temps que de dresser trop rapidement un bouclier de feu, se brisant rapidement avant d'avoir pu absorber toute l'énergie de l'attaque. Personne, rien pour amortir sa chute. Pas le temps de se téléporter. Allait-elle s'écraser misérablement contre le sol ? Elle se crispa, ferma les yeux... avant d'entendre un hennissement clair et menaçant qui eut le mérite de la tirer de son inconscience menaçante. Un tourbillon de plumes. Un corps de poils clair souple, puissante et agile l'ayant cueillie au vol en "sac à patates". Un demi-sourire vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Vensi... mais pas le temps aux remerciements. Ils devaient se battre. Profitant de la capacité de vol de son compagnon d'esprit et de bataille, la magicienne revint rapidement au combat, plus déterminée que jamais. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses alliés avaient besoin de temps. Elle allait leur en donner. Il le fallait... Un dernier ordre à Vensi...

_"Mon ami... tu sais que je dois le faire. J'aurais besoin de toi pour un dernier assaut. Non, ne dis rien. On a perdu trop de temps, si je ne fais rien là tout de suite, dans les minutes qui viennent il sera trop tard pour moi. Ne pas les inquiéter... leur donner une chance... je devrais pouvoir le maîtriser maintenant..."_

Alors que Vensi s'était remis à galoper furieusement sur le sol pour rejoindre au plus vite leurs compagnons d'infortune, la mage s'offrit quelques instants de recul et d'observation sur leur situation. Quelques précieux instants. Ne plus penser à rien, sinon à ce que l'on voyait, entendait, constatait. Quelques menues et si précieuses secondes, alors que les marques des arcanes de sa magie lui brûlaient de plus de plus en la peau. La dévoraient de l'intérieur, recouvrant désormais tout son corps. Sa tunique de voyage était déchirée, carbonisée au niveau des bras, révélant jusqu'aux épaules les étranges marques qui se mettaient à luire d'une lueur presque malade, inquiétante et froide. Froide et noire, comme la Mort. Les observer...

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Blood et Maysa luttaient ensemble. Le redoutable chasseur de prime aux yeux rouges comme le sang semblait être tantôt un tourbillon de fourreau insaisissable, tantôt un éclair pourpre redoutable qui s'abattait quand et là où l'on ne s'attendait pas, sa main fièrement armée de la Holy Flame, dans le but d'infliger le plus de dégâts possibles à Darkness. L'épaulant, Maysa, sa très chère amie, utilisait ses capacités pour le porter, lui faire esquiver une attaque, repousser difficilement des projectiles de feu les menaçant, voire quand elle le pouvait essayer d'attaquer de son mieux, mais la défense du démon du feu semblait impossible à percer dès que les clones étaient au tapis, puisqu'ils revenaient sans cesse en plus des attaques dévastatrices menaçant à chaque moment de leur ôter la vie. Ils tenaient encore, toutefois, s'acharnaient au combat...

Un peu plus à gauche, les deux élémentaires du vent et de la terre, Vanita et Solara, employaient toute leur puissance pour essayer de résorber celle de leur confrère corrompu tout en défendant les guerriers de leur mieux, mais ni la terre ni le vent ne parvenaient à éteindre l'incendie maléfique qui s'abattait sur eux, et même Aquarlequin, étant pourtant l'élémentaire de l'eau, donc le plus avantagé en élément, semblait avoir un peu de peine à infliger des dégâts persistants comme l'armée des clones de feu le ralentissait toujours, à son grand ennui. Il fallait calmer la furie au plus vite, sinon ils allaient glisser tous autant qu'ils étaient vers une très mauvaise pente dont le fond était la défaite cuisante en tous les sens du terme et un avenir bien sombre. Il fallait juste une ouverture, une accalmie que leur adversaire n'était pas décidé à leur donner...

Leonid canardait avec une joie presque folle tout ce qui lui venait à portée, pire qu'un gosse qui se serait trouvé dans un jeu vidéo de "Shoot them all !". Pourtant, il ne fallait pas douter un seul instant qu'il fut sérieux dans son attaque, à chacun de ses tirs et de chaque balle spéciale qu'il utilisait pour essayer de créer des trous dans l'armée des sosies miniatures du géant du mal pas si génial dans le fond. Il était si proche du but, si proche de rentrer chez lui et de quitter ce monde de fous... cette seule pensée lui rendait l'énergie et l'enthousiasme nécessaires pour ne jamais reculer et continuer son massacre paisiblement, presque joyeusement en fait. Sacrés Leonid... il ne changerait jamais, même en moments de crise. Et ses attaques, alliées à celles de Xamy, permettaient de tenir bon en dépit de l'assaut ennemi... pour l'instant.

Le chef de leur groupe, le sage Linkario porteur du fragment de la sagesse et ennemi juré de leur propre ennemi, combattait furieusement en mettant sa polyvalence bien à profit pour les membres de leur petit groupe de résistants contre les forces du mal. Tantôt protecteur, tantôt attaquant, tantôt attaques à distance, tentatives d'attaques rapprochées et les autres surprises qu'il gardait sous sa fourrure bleue, il ne baissait jamais les bras, esquivait les assauts adverses pour coller des contres redoutables à l'armada ennemi. Il était épaulé de son côté par le grand épéiste Ahonora, qui effectuait la même tache que lui envers Zelda, c'est à dire protéger le prochain des attaques des clones du muté tout en essayant de porter des coups décisifs face au ras de marée de feu qui menaçait à chaque minute de les engloutir tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais que ce soient par leurs lames, que ce soient par leurs sortilèges ou leurs attaques spéciales, tous essayaient de résister et de faire honneur à la promesse silencieuse qu'ils avaient fait à leur départ de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

* * *

_"Le temps est contre nous. Vensi, c'est ici que nous devons séparer nos routes. Souhaite moi bonne chance, compagnon de mon coeur. Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi seront irremplaçables dans ma mémoire. Si j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander, c'est de protéger mes camarades autant que tu le pourras. Après ce que tu sais, tu ne resteras pas longtemps, mais assure toi de les aider autant que possible, Vensi le fils du Vent !"_

Leur dialogue silencieux prit bientôt fin alors que la jeune femme mettait pied à terre non loin de ses camarades, mais pas trop près non plus. Elle allait attirer l'attention du gros tas tout en espérant lui infliger assez de dégâts. Ce serait son dernier présent à ses camarades, sans nul doute, avant qu'elle n'agonise. Déjà elle sentait la douleur poindre de son coeur, et crispant des dents, se forçait à l'ignorer et à rester debout. En dépit de la fatigue et de tout. Elle était tremblante de peur, mais la détermination brûlait ardemment dans ses prunelles partagées entre l'or et le bleu de l'océan. Elle ferait en sorte que les seules personnes lui restant de chères au monde puissent s'en sortir le mieux possible dans la mesure de ses moyens. Alors que Vensi reprenait forme humaine et se jetait dans la mêlée avec un puissant sort de lumière pour détourner le temps nécessaire l'attention du gros tas de flammes et de ténèbres. Si Apollon n'était plus suffisant, elle n'irait pas par quatre chemin, mais au plus direct et au plus brutal. Histoire de rappeler à cet idiot de première pourquoi il ne fallait pas insulter les élémentaristes et pourquoi fallait pas leur chercher de noises. De protéger les autres aussi, pas seulement de tuer cette fois. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant que le sceau des éléments n'apparaisse sous elle, comme la magicienne commençait son incantation, les yeux fermés sous l'effort de la concentration requise :

- Au commencement il y eu le Néant. Puis vinrent les sœurs Sacré et Ténèbres, les cœurs jumeaux de la pure magie. Feu et Lumière, protecteurs du sacré et de la Justice, Air et Terre, porteurs de la vie et de liberté, Ombre et Eau, gardiens des mystères et puissances redoutées ... du commencement naquirent des liens éternels entre ces éléments fondateurs... ces forces supérieures et protectrices, fières et libres...

Ses compagnons devaient se souvenir de ce sort redoutable, qu'elle n'avait employé qu'une seule fois au cours de leur épopée, et encore, elle était aidée alors de Rulian. Mais maintenant elle était seule pour équilibrer les sphères élémentaires et pour les commander. Toutefois, maintenant, sa mémoire avait au cours de leur périple reconstitué la véritable incantation du Troisième Interdit, ses chances de succès en étaient décuplées, comme sa maitrise de la magie avait atteint son zénith avant le déclin annoncé. Alors qu'elle appelait deux à deux les éléments, les armes des éléments apparurent l'une après l'autre - d'abord ses épées Luxa et l'Épée Irisée, puis la terrible épée lourde Ragnarök de feu maitre Frédéric, et enfin les doubles haches de Nuit et des Profondeurs de Rulian - avant de se briser pour libérer à chaque fois deux sphères des éléments concentrés dans leurs lames, lames sacrifiées pour le sortilège de très haut niveau. Ces sphères vint grossir celles émises par la dernière Maitre Elémentariste de son monde perdu, continuant de manière imperturbable l'incantation alors que ses compagnons contenaient Darkness, Linkario ayant été prévenu auparavant de sa situation et d'une part de ses intentions par échange mental :

- Au nom de toutes les forces originelles, moi, Maître Élémentariste j'affirme être en harmonie parfaite avec elles : Air, Feu, Ombre, Terre, Lumière, Eau, Sacré et Ténèbres... moi, par les liens du sang et de la magie... prie les forces des origines de nous venir en aide... de puiser dans mes forces leur étant offertes la puissance pour faire justice face au mal qui nous afflige... Je... Alidae Fern ... vous convoque en ce lieu et vous somme de vous accorder à ma volonté : purifiez de votre toute puissance et éternelle grandeur ce Mal qui terrifie ceux que je protège et qui garantissent la justice de ce monde...

Il fallait prendre courage et affronter son destin maintenant, aussi funeste qu'il puisse être. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus livide à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Puiser dans le courage de ses camarades. Se souvenir de leurs visages, se renforcer du souvenir des moments passés avec eux et de ce que l'on leur a laissé sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Sourire malgré tout. Leur offrir son véritable sourire toujours refusé auparavant. Terminer l'incantation, leur donner un nouvel espoir, une chance de bâtir cet espoir. Faire une percée... elle le devait... en dépit de la douleur qui lui martyrisait le corps et l'âme devant l'agonie légèrement accélérée par sa décision, elle parvint toutefois à achever dans un dernier cri de douleur, mais teintée d'une ultime détermination :

- Ultime sort élémentaire, troisième interdit : **_Chaos Élémentaire_**, déchaîne ta puissance et détruit cet être déchu !

* * *

Les derniers mots... un sentiment de joie intense l'envahit alors que le sort se mit en activité, et tous purent voir une intense lumière entourer la mage alors que le sceau des éléments se tapissait sous leur ennemi, constitué des six sphères élémentaires auparavant convoquées, et non plus une mais deux sphères centrales supplémentaires qui encerclèrent l'ennemi, le paralysant alors que l'énergie des six sphères se concentraient au dessus de Darkness pour déchainer bientôt la puissance dernière des éléments. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, elle ne prit pas la forme d'une vulgaire sphère, mais d'un oiseau immense et gracieux aux longues plumes, de flammes d'or pur, alors que le corps de la magicienne semblait avoir disparu du lieu où elle incantait, entouré d'une trop intense lueur dorée. Au moment où l'être fabuleux ouvrit les yeux, il fonça dans un cri de rage avec son corps de pure magie droit vers Darkness, sans la moindre hésitation. On entendit le cri de douleur et de rage du monstre se mêler au chant de colère de l'oiseau, puis une grande lumière aveugla les autres combattants quelques instants...

Le coup avait porté, Darkness était blessé, grièvement, mais... était encore en vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit souci, dont on pouvait se douter vu le visage à la fois paniqué et résigné du guerrier Vensi, se retenant pour ne pas regarder derrière lui et suivre les volontés de sa camarade d'esprit. La lumière s'était tue, Darkness riait et hurlait, se déchaînait comme une bête blessée à vif, mais déconcentré un bon moment. Toutefois, si certains étaient prêts à se réjouir, la mine concernée de Linkario eut tôt fait de calmer leurs ardeurs. La présence de la magicienne, intense comme jamais au court de ces brefs instants, venaient de s'effacer brutalement, aussi vite que celle d'une étoile après une super-nova. C'est alors qu'on remarqua que si le corps de la magicienne affaiblie était debout, il ne reposait pas au sol. Il était au contraire entre terre et cieux, immobile, les yeux de cette dernière presque éteints et stupéfaits. Où était le... c'est alors qu'on vit l'épée de feu qui l'avait transpercée à la poitrine, et pourquoi Darkness riait aussi furieusement, bien que très amochée. Moment d'incrédulité. Avant que l'être de feu ne dégage sans ménagement son arme du corps de l'élémentariste, rejetant sans respect le corps à l'agonie de cette dernière très près de ses camarades pour les déstabiliser. Le groupe se regroupa autour d'elle, Maysa suppliait qu'on la soigne, mais curieusement Linkario comme Zelda restaient immobiles, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Tant d'agitation... le monde et les couleurs tournaient étrangement. Elle était à l'agonie, et pourtant elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Sans le moindre regret. Apaisée, car de toute manière elle n'aurait guère pu faire plus. Les mots tournaient confusément autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter, et pourtant elle restait heureuse, un sourire rayonnant comme elle n'en avait jamais eu qui se découvrait sous les yeux de ses camarades. Tant de choses à dire, si peu de temps pour le faire... les adieux seraient dans le livre-carnet qu'elle avait laissé dans ses affaires à leur attention, relatant leur épopée. Sa voix était sèche, éraillée et difficile entre le sang qui la gagnait petit à petit, ses yeux striés d'éclats d'or dans l'azur qui les parcourait. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, presque plus de forces, et pourtant...

- Allez... Darness n'attendra pas lui. Faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas fait en vain... et cassez lui la gueule... et les couilles de ma part et de celle de Rulian. On vous en supplie. Vensi... vous aidera tant qu'il peut... encore un peu...

Ils voulurent parler, protester, mais rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle concentra une pensée qu'elle laissa accessible à tous, ses derniers paroles :

_"Merci... à vous tous. Je suis désolée... de ne pouvoir aller plus loin avec vous. C'était sympa ce voyage en votre compagnie, c'était... très instructif. Enrichissant. Vous m'avez rendu l'espoir qui me faisait défaut. Je n'ai... plus... en tout cas moins... peur maintenant. Rassurée qu'il reste encore vous, les meilleurs, pour le rayer de la carte. Merci... Maysa... tu as l'âme d'un chef, d'une gagnante, aie foi en toi, tu y arriveras... Xamy... tu es impressionnante, prends soin de ton coeur et découvre la vie dans ses plus grandes merveilles. Leonid... tu m'as souvent exaspérée, mais tu restes attachant quand même, le rebelle. Rentre chez toi et profite des tiens, ils sont réellement précieux... tu verras... Ahonora, je te fais confiance pour la suite, je te laisse avec Blood le soin de protéger tout le monde et de les ramener tous en vie, je vous fais confiance les gars ! Link et Zelda, c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer, je sais que vous ferez votre devoir, je n'ai comme regret que celui de n'avoir pu m'attarder en votre belle contrée et avec votre compagnie Et vous trois là... Solara, Aquarlequin et Vanita... vos temples étaient franchement de sacrés casse-têtes, mais je peux vous assurer qu'en tout cas vous êtes bien plus sympathiques que les élémentaires de chez moi ! Dommage qu'ils aient pas prit exemple sur vous... en tout cas, après vous avez intérêt à assurer que ce porc de démon de feu reste sage hein, sinon ! Et enfin... Linkario..."_

Faiblement, elle tourna sa tête vers la direction du sage, l'invitant du regard à s'approcher. Restreignant la pensée au chef du groupe, du moins la première partie, l'une de ses mains en sang alla serrer fermement un bref instant la patte du renard bleu, et elle esquissa même un faible clin d'oeil en sa direction en lui lançant en pensée :

_"Tu as intérêt à assurer pour la suite, mais je te fais confiance. Tu as été un excellent meneur, en dépit de tes petits secrets en court de route. Prends soin des autres, et je te prie de t'assurer qu'ils rentrent tous bien chez eux... et le plus possible en vie, s'il te plait. Si je vois l'un d'entre vous au paradis, vous êtes surs de passer un mauvais moment, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Prenez soin de vous, et assurez... à jamais... vous resterez... dans mon estime et ma mémoire... mes amis..."_

Elle ne put tenir davantage et son corps se raidit d'un coup avant qu'il ne se détendit tout d'un coup, et que ses yeux ne se fermèrent une dernière fois. Le groupe venait d'accuser une lourde perte, alors que Darkness se réjouissait d'avoir cloué le bec à cette "chienne", mais ils avaient une raison supplémentaire de continuer le combat, coûte que coûte. Pour que le sacrifice de l'incorrigible et caractérielle magicienne, ainsi que ceux l'ayant précédée, ne fussent jamais faits en vain...


	89. Chapter 87 Arc VI - Crématorium

**Chapitre 87 : Crématorium** _(Par Démon)_

Le rire guttural de Darkness parvenait aux oreilles du groupe tel un odieux requiem, chanté froidement par l'assassin satisfait. Alidae reposait là, devant Linkario, devant tout le monde, le corps impitoyablement percé et brûlé. Ses yeux clos et son teint pâle laissaient penser qu'elle venait juste de s'assoupir en plein milieu du champ de bataille ; l'illusion d'un doux sommeil, brisée par l'horrible spectacle du trou béant dans son torse, d'où s'échappait un inquiétant flot de sang. Linkario serrait toujours la main gantée de la défunte élémentariste Il ferma les yeux. C'était le genre d'évènement qui le meurtrissait le plus, et qu'il espérait – sottement, sans doute – ne plus jamais vivre. La disparition de son amie ne serait cependant pas vaine. A ses côtés se tenaient ses fiers compagnons. De puissants guerriers aux pouvoirs effrayants. La fureur causée par ce décès allait bientôt se faire sentir et, bien que cela l'inquiétât un peu, il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche ou même contacter ses amis par télépathie tant le coup qu'il venait de recevoir état dur.

_« Il a buté ta pote, Blood. »_

_« … »_

_« T'es même devenu muet d'la tête, Ryanichou ? J'ai dit : Darkness a buté ta pote ! »_

_« Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Ryuji. Mais ce n'est pas TA rage que j'utiliserai contre charbon-man, compris ? »_

Ce surnom humoristique avait pour but de faire rire grassement Ryuji et donc, attirer son attention ailleurs que sur le katana. Car Blood le tenait fermement de sa main droite, prêt à le retirer de son fourreau… mais malgré sa rage, malgré la douleur qui déchirait son corps parcouru d'entailles et de brûlures, il ne devait pas faire appel à Ryuji. Car, il ne devait pas l'oublier, l'impureté de Darkness n'était causée que par la présence maléfique du mage noir dans ses gènes magmatiques. Le véritable responsable de cette tuerie n'était autre que Ryuji, depuis le début. L'aura de colère qui planait sur le groupe fit instinctivement reculer Darkness d'un pas. Celui-ci cessa alors de rire. L'inquiétude monta inlassablement : Linkario, Solara, Vanita, Aquarlequin, Leonid, Maysa, Xamy, Ahonora, Blood, Zelda, Link et même les dix pokémon volants avaient tous le regard braqué sur lui. Un regard noir.

- A l'attaque - dit simplement Linkario, restant accroupi au chevet d'Alidae.

Il sentit le vent lui fouetter les joues quand ses compagnons se ruèrent tous à la charge.

* * *

Darkness se prépara à l'assaut ; les Pokémon volants furent les premiers à arriver à sa hauteur. Il dévia deux ultralasers, attrapa le bec du Rapasdepic exécutant son attaque piqué et l'envoya valdinguer au loin avec désinvolture. Il expédia un barrage de lave sur tous les autres, et seul le Drattak put en sortir indemne ; il profita de cette immunité passagère pour expédier une puissante attaque Dracogriffe sur l'élémental. Mais, inébranlable, l'être de feu encaissa ces coups de griffes comme s'il s'était agi de gratouillis, et envoya son pied dans la gueule du pauvre dragon. Blood fut le premier des guerriers humains à arriver au niveau de Darkness. Il échangea quelques furieux coups de poing avec lui, avant de se faire épauler par une myriade de balles de Leonid et de multiples rafales de Maysa. Xamy profita de cette diversion pour passer dans le dos du monstre et lui planter une grande épée de glace dans le dos. Ahonora et Link arrivèrent par les flancs de l'adversaire et les lui labourèrent à l'aide de leurs plus longues lames, avant de se faire rejoindre par l'un des traits de lumière de la princesse Zelda. Vanita, Solara et Aquarlequin s'étaient réunis pour préparer le sceau.

Cette contre-attaque agressive ne suffit cependant pas à faire ne serait-ce que vaciller l'élémental de feu, qui prit un sourire malsain et créa subitement d'immenses parois de feu tout autour de lui pour se protéger. Link esquiva le coup de justesse, mais Ahonora fut touché à la jambe et poussa une exclamation de douleur, avant de tituber au hasard, les mains crispées sur sa cuisse gauche. Xamy avait également pu s'écarter à temps, mais Blood n'avait même pas cherché à éviter le coup et avait foncé tête baissée dans la fournaise pour ne pas perdre de vue son opposant. C'est roussi et haletant qu'il parvint devant Darkness, torse-nu également, son T-shirt gris déjà en lambeaux ayant succombé à cette dernière épreuve. Ses Holy et Cursed Desert Eagle étaient toujours accrochés à sa ceinture, mais son couteau à crans d'arrêt était resté dans son manteau, qu'il avait quitté sur l'une des plates-formes, quelque part là-haut. Il avait le regard déterminé. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper un souffle régulier, marquant sa fatigue. Et malgré le sang qui coulait de sa tête et de ses multiples blessures au corps, il fit clairement comprendre ses intentions à son adversaire en prenant son fourreau à deux mains, le brandissant devant lui dans une posture de combat classique. Darkness éclata de rire.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié le sort que tu as subi, la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé seul face à moi, dans une arène enflammée ? - ricana le monstre en levant les bras, intensifiant les flammes parcourant son corps.

Blood serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait préféré oublier cette cuisante défaite. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un élément que son adversaire avait oublié de prendre en compte. Les flammes dorées se mirent à envelopper le fourreau, et Darkness s'esclaffa à nouveau. Blood chargea sans hésiter, alors que la voix de Linkario résonnait dans sa tête :

_« Ne fais pas ça ! »_

Le chasseur de primes aurait voulu rassurer son chef, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre une once de concentration. Le premier coup qu'il porta à son adversaire fut aisément paré avec la paume de la main. Il poursuivit l'enchaînement en bas et en haut, gagnant peu à peu du terrain, mais chaque coup était analysé et bloqué avec une aisance infernale. Blood tournoya rapidement sur lui-même, expédiant une boule de flammes dorées sur la jambe droite du monstre, avant de reprendre son enchaînement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Déstabilisé, l'élémental plia le genou et commença à prendre les divers coups de fourreau de son opposant. Mais cela l'égratignait à peine. On était à des lieues du dernier sort employé par leur camarade... Il se sentit soulagé et ricana de nouveau. Il attendit une ouverture, mais elle ne vint jamais ; alors il décida d'attaquer sans se soucier de la riposte, et attrapa la tête du chasseur de primes à pleine main. Son bras ne cédait pas malgré les coups répétés du jeune homme sur son coude.

- Je t'écrase la tête, ça te dit ? - dit-il sur un ton cruel, commençant à resserrer l'étau sur la caboche du blondinet.

- Je t'explose le ventre, ça t'intéresse ? - répondit Blood du tac-au-tac, tandis que l'explosion créée par ses paroles projetait Darkness droit sur sa protection de flammes.

Malheureusement, l'explosion affecta aussi le chasseur de primes, qui valdingua à l'exact opposé de son adversaire : sur la paroi de feu qui lui faisait face. Mais là où Darkness se secouait négligemment la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Blood retombait au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de sang, sans pouvoir se relever.

- Petit fumier - siffla le monstre en se dirigeant lentement vers son ennemi. -Je vais t'envoyer sur l'étoile la plus proche, moi, tu vas voir !

Blood se remit péniblement à quatre pattes, cracha le sang, et serra les poings. Malgré l'entraînement, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ce démon de puissance qu'était Darkness. Du temps perdu pour rien… ? Certainement pas. Après tout, la meilleure arme de Blood était sa confiance aveugle. Avait-il remis en question une seule fois les ordres de Linkario ? Avait-il perdu la foi en ses compagnons d'armes ? Lui qui avait passé tellement de temps dans la solitude la plus totale, malmené par les sarcasmes constants d'une entité maléfique au sein même de son esprit, il savait aujourd'hui ce que cela faisait de croire en quelqu'un, d'espérer, d'interagir, et même d'aimer…

- Bâtard ! - cracha l'élémental en donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Blood, qui fut une nouvelle fois projeté contre la paroi de flammes dans une explosion de sang - Maudit chien ! Tu as perdu depuis longtemps le droit de vouloir m'affronter en duel ; tu n'es rien qu'un insecte !

Blood se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps luisant d'un liquide pourpre, où se reflétaient les flammes qui l'encerclaient. Il pointa son arme vers Darkness dans un terrible tremblement. Peut-être allait-il finalement mourir… mais il avait confiance.

- Sous-merde !

Confiance.

- Résidu de chacal !

Totalement confiance. Darkness était trop occupé à assaisonner sa proie bien cuite à l'aide d'insultes faisandées pour remarquer la large silhouette qui se dressait haut dans son dos, nonobstant les murs de flammes avec un dédain angélique.

- **_Ailes du courage !_**

Quelle ironie du sort : l'élémental de feu venait de se faire balayer par un surpuissant rayon d'énergie, composé essentiellement de flammes et de vent. Puisque le coup l'avait touché de plein fouet dans le dos, il fut projeté au-dessus de Blood agonisant, passant à travers le mur enflammé qui disparut peu de temps après. Maysa retomba au sol aux côtés de son cher ami, et l'adossa délicatement au sol avant de lui soutenir la tête. Elle essuya le torrent de sang qui coulait de la bouche de Blood avec sa manche, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens afin de lui parler directement par la pensée, grâce à ce lien que le chasseur de primes avait créé des semaines plus tôt.

_« Je savais que tu viendrais, Maysa… »_

_« Je savais que tu ne m'écouterais pas et recommencerais à faire l'idiot, à te jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup. »_

_« Ne sois pas fâchée… c'est une technique efficace pour détourner l'attention de l'élémental. »_

_« Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis contente de voir que tu as réussi ton objectif. Mais c'était la dernière fois, compris ? »_

Le visage ensanglanté de Blood se fendit d'un sourire.

_« Compris. »_

Transformé en véritable ballon de jeu, Darkness volait des poings d'Aquarlequin aux lames d'Ahonora et de Link, passant par les Aurasphères de Likario et les flèches de lumière de Zelda… le monstre était incapable de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour riposter efficacement ; il se contentait de griffer ou de cracher sur ses adversaires quand ils arrivaient à sa portée, ce qui était toutefois suffisant pour leur infliger de bonnes blessures. Mais dans l'ensemble, Darkness se faisait proprement humilier.  
Blood n'arrivait plus à bouger. Seuls ses yeux parcouraient encore le doux visage de Maysa. Les ailes du courage repliées laissaient voir l'environnement d'une manière étrangement déformée, floue ; seuls quelques flashs lumineux le laissaient encore deviner que la lutte contre Darkness ne s'était pas tout à fait achevée. La guerrière de Praha Garden nettoya le corps recouvert de boue sanguinolente de son compagnon, puis appliqua divers onguents sur ses multiples blessures avec une douceur toute particulière. Elle le calmait, le remettait à neuf.

_« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose… »_ dit Ryuji.

_« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avoir la délicatesse de ne pas intervenir dans un moment pareil ? »_

_« Oho, pardon, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi. Parvenu beau gosse de mes deux. »_

_« Mais… serais-tu jaloux ? »_

_« Moi ? Peuh ! Tu… je… raaah. »_

Et il s'éclipsa un peu plus loin dans l'esprit du chasseur de primes. Blood put de nouveau bouger son corps. Il leva doucement la main vers la joue de son aimée, puis la caressa tendrement. Difficile de croire qu'une telle scène se passait au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Mais brusquement, les ailes protectrices volèrent en éclats, réduites à moins que rien par une déflagration à l'intensité extrême. Maysa poussa une exclamation surprise : en effet, les ailes du courage étaient censées pouvoir repousser n'importe quelle attaque… Blood se plaça instinctivement devant elle pour la protéger, mais c'était inutile ; la tempête de flammes les balaya tous les deux. Tandis qu'il se faisait projeter, le jeune homme remarqua qu'une dizaine de silhouettes l'accompagnaient, soufflées telles des poupées de chiffon. Soudain, une de ces silhouettes se rapprocha de lui, et le brasier cessa aussitôt. Xamy, brûlée de toutes parts, le front en sang, maintenait un épais bouclier de Winter Ice devant elle ; bientôt, tous les guerriers se regroupèrent, dans un effort extrême, derrière cette ultime protection. Mais parmi eux, seul Blood put entendre les mots que prononça la simili :

- Ne le laisse pas prendre l'avantage.

La nuée ardente cessa, accompagnée du fou rire de Darkness. Il était visiblement très content de voir que le coup de « l'onde de choc » avait si bien fonctionné, mais l'hilarité n'avait commencé que parce qu'il avait lui aussi entendu les propos de la guerrière de glace.

- Désolé très chère, mais je crois que cet avantage, je l'ai déjà pris ! - ricana-t-il, tandis que le bouclier volait en éclats et que la simili tombait face contre terre, à bout de forces.

- Elle ne parlait pas de toi.

Une explosion se déclencha aux pieds de Darkness à la suite de ces mots. Il leva les yeux vers le chasseur de primes, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Blood venait de dégainer son sabre.


	90. Chapter 88 Arc VI - Show de Ryuji

_Hello les amis ! Et oui, je sais, je suis en avance sur mon planning de mise à jour ! Du moins pour cette fiction là... je compte mettre l'EDTO V2 à jour pendant ma semaine de relâche (je travaille encore sur le chapitre VI) . Donc, nous voici dans le dernier temps du combat ultime et dernier contre Darkness, avec déjà de très lourdes pertes du côté allié. Nos aventuriers vont-ils s'en sortir ? Réponse... ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture !_

_PS : "Legend of Zelda" et "Pokemons" ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, les OC's sont les propriétés des écrivains/auteurs de cette fiction, Alidae Fern, Rulian, Maître Frederik, Vensi m'appartiennent._

_PPS : N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Des critiques, positives comme plus réservées, sont toujours les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont constructives et respectueuses ^^_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 88 : Ryuji's show** _(Par Démon)_

Linkario, grièvement blessé, comme tout le reste de ses compagnons, osa tout de même lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il avait toujours su que son apparition serait inévitable, puisqu'Amy avait entraîné Blood dans le but de contrôler un peu mieux le partage de son corps. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. L'homme aux cheveux châtains, aux lunettes sombres, au long manteau noir, comme tout le reste de son attirail, allant des gants au sabre en passant par la tunique et le pantalon, s'admira sous toutes les coutures avant d'émettre un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le cri de triomphe :

- C'est bien moiahaha !

Darkness l'observa avec des yeux de la taille d'une assiette. Non, pas possible, pas ce clown…  
Ryuji huma l'air, se retourna, observa le tas de guerriers à moitié KO, éclata d'un rire sardonique, fit tournoyer son sabre entre ses doigts, fit un petit pas de danse et, enfin, reprit position face à Darkness.

- Salut, charbon-man !

Il avait visiblement pris ce surnom en affection. Darkness grogna :

- Peu importe que tu sois revenu, je vais te consumer !

- Pas si vite, face de pet Tlefeu - riposta Ryuji en dressant un index solennel - Pense d'abord à te laver les dents, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Ensuite, kiss my ass, comme si tu avais les moyens de me cramer !

Darkness gonfla son poing de lave alors que ses veines magmatiques enflaient sur son front.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, la seule chose que tu as pu faire, c'est me faire tomber de la montagne, alors permets-moi de douter ! **_Pyro-punch !_**

Ryuji pointa son index vers la boule de feu et l'absorba. Puis, il la recréa sous forme de ballon de foot et commença à faire quelques jongles. Malheureusement, il était très mauvais à ce petit jeu et perdit la balle après seulement trois rebonds… Darkness haussa un sourcil. Un clown. Il faisait face à un clown. Le pitre en question reporta son attention sur le gros tas de lave et sourit, les yeux fermés :

- Ah c'est vrai, je dois te péter la gueule !

Il donna un coup dans le vide avec son sabre, et une lame énergétique noire fusa vers son opposant. Celui-ci esquiva de peu.

- Oups ! - s'exclama le mage noir en remontant ses lunettes - Tu arrives à bouger, malgré ton poids ?

L'élémental de feu se croyait plongé en plein délire. Il secoua même la tête pour s'assurer de ne pas être victime d'hallucination. Mais non, l'homme en noir devant lui semblait exister réellement.

- Espèce de sale loque… qui es-tu réellement ? - demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa tête qui commençait étrangement à lui faire très mal.

La mine joyeuse de Ryuji changea brusquement. Il prit un air sérieux et une posture de combat décontractée. Linkario sentit de mauvaises vibrations ; il devait faire quelque chose pour les autres. Ils ne devaient surtout pas rester ici… et lui non plus ! Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, le Pokémon se redressa et, pointant sa patte vers ses camarades, les amena tous loin derrière les deux monstres à l'aide de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Il remarqua qu'environ la moitié d'entre eux était encore conscients, et esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner à son tour en rampant, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention de Ryuji ou Darkness.

- C'est parce que je t'ai insulté que tu t'es calmé, l'empoté ? - lança l'élémental en retrouvant son éternel sourire sardonique.

Ryuji ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire quelques lents pas vers l'avant. Darkness raffermit ses poings et se prépara à tout choc éventuel.

- Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu as fait - dit calmement Ryuji, se rapprochant toujours - Tu as rempli mon nom de honte, de disgrâce, de déshonneur, tu as fait du mal à des gens que j'apprécie, mais le pire de toute, c'est que t'es moche, et que ça me fout sacrément en rogne.

Darkness ne préféra pas chercher de logique : l'homme qui lui faisait face semblait ne pas se reposer sur ce principe. Une aura ténébreuse commença à l'envelopper, et ses yeux luirent d'un rouge éclatant. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur… mais cette menace ne faisait presque que la moitié de la taille de l'élémental, aussi ce dernier eut le sentiment de pouvoir repousser l'assaut d'un seul coup puissant. Ce qu'il tenta aussitôt.

- **_Hibashiraaaa !_**

Un immense pilier de flammes s'abattit sur Ryuji avant même qu'il eût pu esquiver. Mais, tandis que les flammes dévoraient le sol après l'intense explosion, le mage noir se contenta de les dissiper d'un vif coup de sabre. L'élémental poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque :

-**_ Purgatory !_**

Une véritable cage de flammes s'empara de Ryuji, qui n'essaya même pas d'éviter. Puis, Darkness transperça le tout à l'aide d'immenses lances enflammées et, enfin, fit exploser le tout dans une déflagration digne de celle qui avait précipité tout le reste du groupe au sol et brisé les ailes du courage.

- Ha ha ha ! - lança une voix à travers la fumée. Darknessounet, je vais te montrer ce que c'est, une « offensive ».

L'élémental n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Malgré sa puissance extrême, il n'avait même pas réussi à déstabiliser le mage noir… ? Ryuji, la mine réjouie, s'élança vers son adversaire à toute vitesse et le taillada à maintes reprises avant même que celui-ci puisse lever le petit doigt.

- En fait je dois t'avouer quelque chose - dit-il en poursuivant la taillade - tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre moi… vu qu'une grande partie de la puissance qui t'habite te provient d'une rage qui m'appartient.

Darkness grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de repousser le sabre de son opposant et de reculer d'un grand bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? - demanda-t-il, ivre de rage.

- Tu es censé être habité d'un fragment de Bianca, mais au lieu de cela, c'est d'un fragment de moi que tu as hérité.

Darkness se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Linkario put constater à quel point l'écart de taille envers ces deux-là était impressionnant, et il se demanda soudain ce que ça devait être pour lui-même…  
Ryuji se cura le nez, pris d'un air béat. L'élémental grinça des dents.

- Et alors ? - dit-il, serrant les poings. Je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que ça marc…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase car le poing de Ryuji se trouvait désormais dans sa bouche.

- H'esh-he h'est he he hohel ? - parvint-il à souffler, saisissant le bras de son agresseur d'une main ferme et brûlante.

- Soirée barbecue ! - dit simplement le mage noir en expédiant l'élémental haut dans les airs.

Tandis que le tas de magma humanoïde s'élevait dans les cieux, Ryuji décolla également d'un saut puissant. Darkness tournoyait et avait du mal à se concentrer, entre les cieux orangés et la plaine rougeoyante sous le soleil couchant. Il ne vit donc pas son adversaire arriver et fut transpercé de toutes parts par une multitude de katanas sombres, créés à partir de magie noire.

-** Aaaaaaargh !**

- Ah ça, forcément, quand j'suis dans l'coin l'divertissement est plus douloureux, dit Ryuji en faisant un clin d'œil en direction du rédacteur et des lecteurs de ces lignes. Je vais te transformer en brochette, t'enrober de miel, te faire cristalliser, puis te donner à bouffer à la première baleine que je croiserai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconteeuhaaaaargh ! - s'époumona Darkness, tandis que sa mutilation se poursuivait au rythme de sa montée vers les cieux.

- Je me demande comment les taupes digèrent les pluies de lave - ajouta Ryuji en observant le « sang » de Darkness tomber en flots continus vers le sol.

Puis, son regard se posa sur la nouvelle vallée apocalyptique qui avait été créée par l'effondrement de Darkness sous sa forme de colosse, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Il siffla, impressionné.

- La vache mon gros, t'étais cosmique pour faire un truc pareil ! - dit-il en poursuivant son travail d'acupuncteur - On dirait un de mes champs de bataille après que je me sois vraiment énervé !

Darkness en avait assez de se faire humilier de la sorte, et décida de se ressaisir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme il le put, accumulant de l'énergie, avant de tout relâcher en écartant les bras et les jambes, créant une onde de choc intense. Les sabres noirs se volatilisèrent et Ryuji fut projeté vers le sol.

- Je vais te faire payer cet affront ! - rumina Darkness, tremblant de rage, flottant dans les airs grâce à la lutte que les flammes sous ses pieds opposaient à la gravité - _**Solar Shot !**_

Alors que Ryuji tombait comme une andouille vers le sol, avec l'expression faciale qui s'y accordait, un surpuissant laser jaillit des mains de son adversaire et le heurta de plein fouet. L'attaque, en touchant le sol, créa une intense explosion, forçant Linkario et les autres guerriers à s'écarter davantage. Tous les guerriers… sauf un.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu fais moins le malin, sale clown, hein ? - jubila l'élémental en retournant au sol, les flammes de son corps crépitant de joie.

Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, au centre du cratère, un dôme de glace dont la vue seule lui arrachait des nausées et des élans de furie inexplicables : Xamy et sa damnée Winter Ice ! Sous le dôme, Ryuji s'était allongé et avait entamé une petite sieste, ayant totalement oublié qu'il était en plein combat, malgré qu'il eût reçu le Solar Shot de plein fouet. Xamy, très mal en point, dont les habits avaient été presque entièrement brûlés, s'était penché vers lui et l'avait fermement saisi au col.

- Ecoute, espèce de salopard… - commença-t-elle, le ton sérieux légèrement voilé par le sang qui devait se trouver quelque part dans ses poumons et sa gorge - J'ai demandé à Ryan… de ne pas te laisser prendre le contrôle, alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ryuji semblait un peu surpris de se réveiller ainsi, secoué comme un prunier, mais il répondit cependant, s'essuyant un œil avec l'index :

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, z'êtes belle, très belle, vous me rappelez quelqu'un d'ailleurs… mais z'avez visiblement pas compris ce qui se passe actuellement. Si je me comporte de manière aussi déraisonnée depuis le début, c'est parce que l'esprit fou de mon petit-fils adoré a encore beaucoup d'emprise sur moi.

La prise de Xamy se raffermit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que ton p'tit pote le blondinet est en train de me casser les pieds, et de m'empêcher de rester en colère. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, quand j'ai essayé, j'ai à peine réussi à luire tout rouge des yeux.

Xamy lâcha Ryuji subitement, comme si elle ne supportait plus de tenir entre ses mains un être aussi grotesque. Le mage noir fit une tête idiote en retombant, regardant en direction d'un public « imaginaire ». La simili porta une main à son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait en proie à une grande souffrance.

- Ecoutez… je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, mais… peut-être que je vais pouvoir vous donner un coup de main pour achever Darkness…

_« Ne fais pas ça, Xamy ! »_ lui somma Linkario par télépathie. _« Reviens à mes côtés, je te soignerai… tu dois laisser Ryuji s'occuper de tout ça… aie confiance en Blood ! »_

La simili poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ce dernier message délivré par son chef n'avait fait que intensifier ses souffrances, et son bouclier de Winter Ice vola en éclats à l'instant même où elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua violemment de droite à gauche. Puis, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Amy - susurra la voix de Ryuji à son oreille - Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse.

Darkness était à deux mètres des deux compagnons. Il fut surpris de constater que la simili, en proie à de violentes convulsions encore quelques secondes plus tôt, s'arrêta subitement et tomba dans les pommes. Il vit Ryuji la déposer délicatement au sol, puis lui caresser tendrement les joues.

- Bon, tu viens régler ça ? - questionna l'élémental en faisant craquer ses jointures, fixant le dos du mage noir qui venait de se redresser.

Pour toute réponse, l'aura noire autour de Ryuji réapparut et s'intensifia. Le sol se mit à trembler, tandis que des éclairs bleus et rouges se mêlaient à l'enveloppe ténébreuse dont l'homme s'était paré. Darkness fit un pas en arrière, bouche bée.

- Blood m'a dit de te vaincre avec sa rage, et pas la mienne - lança une horrible voix sombre à travers le halo noir.

Ryuji se retourna vers son adversaire. Celui-ci ne pouvait désormais voir de Ryuji que ses yeux luisant d'un rouge intense à travers les éclairs et les ténèbres.

- Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre - lança une voix sarcastique à côté des deux combattants.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le nouvel arrivant. Froide, macabre, la Mort se tenait devant eux, la Faux sur l'épaule, un sourire inhumain perché aux lèvres. Stalk était arrivé.


	91. Chapter 89 Arc VI - Ça sent le roussi

**Chapitre 89 : ****_« Ça sent le roussi !_**** » dixit Aquarlequin** _(Par Démon)_

La lumière du soleil quitta enfin le champ de bataille, après des heures de lutte acharnée sous le couchant. Le groupe de Linkario avait vaillamment combattu, redoublant de férocité et de courage, même lorsque le danger était à son paroxysme. Darkness était devenu vert, puis rose, puis géant ; il avait déchaîné sur eux toute la fureur qui l'habitait, toutes les flammes qu'il contrôlait. Il avait sacrifié son unique compagnon, emporté par sa folie destructrice. Un tel déluge de puissance sauvage pouvait inquiéter n'importe qui, sauf deux personnes. Ces deux personnes venaient d'apparaître. Linkario sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il soignait ses camarades, à l'écart de ce trio formé par les êtres les plus effrayants qu'il ait jamais croisés. Le choc final, sans doute… Triste tableau du côté de ses compagnons : Xamy, Maysa, Ahonora, Zelda, Vanita et Link étaient inconscients. Blood avait laissé sa place à Ryuji. Alidae, Reito, Manny, sans oublier Effy et Kesame, étaient décédés. Il ne restait donc plus que lui, Aquarlequin, Solara et Leonid, et encore, ils n'étaient vraiment pas au meilleur de leur forme... Puisqu'il était aussi éreinté, Linkario ne pouvait mettre beaucoup d'énergie dans son attaque Soin. Cela devait faire cinq minutes que le halo bleu enveloppait Vanita, mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, et seules quelques blessures bénignes s'étaient refermées.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'options - dit le sage, les pattes tremblant sous l'intensité de l'effort - Il faut faire confiance à Blood et à Ryuji. Une fois que Vanita reviendra parmi nous, vous devrez recommencer le sceau immédiatement.

Les élémentaux de l'eau et de la roche acquiescèrent s silencieusement les yeux rivés sur la scène fantastique qui se déroulait devant eux. Leonid, en revanche, serrait les dents.

- Pourquoi faire confiance au blondinet, Linkario ? - grommela-t-il, les doigts crispés sur ses pistolets - Il n'a jamais servi à rien.

- Si j'en avais encore la force, je t'assommerais - répondit faiblement le sage, concentré sur sa tâche principale - Reste tranquille et fais comme tout le monde : observe et prie.

Le gothique poussa un juron avant de ranger ses armes et de serrer ses genoux contre lui.

* * *

Les trois monstres formaient un triangle parfaitement équilatéral. Ryuji et Darkness dévisageaient Stalk avec un certain dégoût, tandis que celui-ci arborait un sourire narquois. La nuit était tombée. Les reflets argentés de la pleine lune scintillaient dans les yeux fatigués de la Mort, lui donnant un aspect encore plus spectral, plus inquiétant, plus glacial. Après une bonne minute de silence et d'immobilité de la part du trio, Stalk ferma les yeux en souriant, coinçant sa faux entre le creux du coude et son épaule, avant de dire :

- Je commence par qui ?

**_- Spine Chaos._**

**_- Hibashira !_**

Les attaques subitement lancées par ses deux adversaires heurtèrent la Mort de plein fouet ; la décharge d'énergie noire de Ryuji lui brisa la colonne vertébrale, et le pilier de feu de Darkness le carbonisa jusqu'à l'os. Stalk ressortit de la fournaise sous forme de squelette fumant, en parfait symbole mortuaire. Mais ses chair et ses os se rétablirent aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparus, tout comme son rire effroyable.

- On ne peut tuer la Mort - dit-il simplement.

Le halo de colère qui entourait Ryuji se dissipa soudain, révélant sa mine réjouie.

- On parie ? - demanda-t-il.

- Je me souviens bien de notre dernière rencontre - dit Darkness en portant une main à sa cicatrice - Je vais te faire payer.

Stalk éclata d'un grand rire sadique en faisant tournoyer sa longue faux. La mêlée était imminente.

* * *

- Ouf - dit Linkrio à haute voix, avant de se crisper de manière étrange.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Linka' ? - s'inquiéta Aquarlequin en haussant les sourcils.

Le sage ne devait rien révéler. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Amy lui avait dit d'attendre.

- Rien - rassura-t-il maladroitement.

Vanita ouvrit alors les yeux et il sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

L'élementale se redressa difficilement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de ses deux congénères. Elle porta une main à sa tête et fit quelques mouvements étranges, avant que les mains fraîches d'Aquarlequin ne viennent la soutenir.

- Je suis encore un peu… étourdie… - confia-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Notre frangin a un peu trop joué avec le feu - dit l'élémental d'eau en laissant s'échapper quelques bulles de sa bouche.

- Ouais, il a créé une sacrée explosion - précisa Solara en mâchonnant une brindille - T'as valdingué.

- Arrête de mettre de l'huile sur le feu ! - dit Aquarlequin dans un sourire.

Linkario hocha brièvement la tête, puis partit s'occuper des autres. Vanita lui envoya un message simple par la pensée :

_« Merci. »_

Le sage s'immobilisa un instant, étrangement touché par ce mot, avant de reprendre son activité de plus belle. Leonid soupira avant de maugréer :

- Je me demande ce que nous cache Linka'… un autre problème ?

- A mon avis, tu chauffes ! - ricana Aquarlequin, la tête déformée dans un smiley aqueux de mauvais goût.

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? - gronda Solara en prenant son camarade au « col ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, t'es jalouse de mon regard de braise ? - ajouta-t-il en lui collant un doigt dans le nez.

Vanita et Leonid échangèrent un regard joyeux.

- Espèce de… ! - lança Solara en secouant l'élémental d'eau comme un prunier - Tu vas arrêter de… !

- Eh les gars, aidez-moi, j'me fais incendier !

Le gothique et l'élémentale d'air éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Solara renonçait à lutter. Linkario leur adressa un court sermon :

- L'heure est grave, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît.

Mais il ne fallait pas titiller ce cher Aquarlequin ; celui-ci se para d'un hydro-nez de clown avant de poursuivre, infatigable :

- Ouep, et même que je bous d'impatience d'aller mettre des aqua-coups d'pied au cul !

Solara rejoignit l'hilarité, mais Linkario résistait tant bien que mal.

- Mon cher Linka', je ne brûle que de te faire rire !

Le sage ne put résister quand il remarqua que le patient qu'il soignait riait lui aussi à gorge déployée, malgré son inconscience. Et ça se fendait la poire de partout, c'était n'importe quoi.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? - se demanda Darkness, dont les oreilles sifflaient étrangement.

- J'peux v'nir ? - lança Ryuji en commençant à courir vers le groupe.

- Pas si vite ! - cracha Stalk en expédiant sa faux sur le fuyard.

Le mage noir la dévia du petit doigt avec dédain avant de la renvoyer sur Darkness dans un rire gras. Celui-ci, fulminant de rage, la réexpédia vers Stalk à l'aide d'un marteau de lave, et la Mort se fit couper la tête. Jamais l'élémental ne se serait surpris à se moquer de quelqu'un de manière complice avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Ryuji.

- Woh l'autre eh, t'as vu sa tête ? - dit le mage noir en pointant le doigt vers le vide entre les épaules de la Mort, alors que Darkness se tapait les cuisses en laissant couler quelques larmes de lave.

La tête de Stalk repoussa lentement, laissant d'bord apparaître ses cheveux, puis son front, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son menton et enfin, son cou. En face de lui, une dizaine de personnes en train de se gondoler. Ca fichait un sacré coup au moral. Il fit un pas menaçant en avant, pointant une griffe dorée vers ses adversaires, en disant sur un ton à glacer le sang :

- Je vous préviens, je vais vous – **couic** !

Une épée venant d'on ne savait où venait de lui couper de nouveau le sifflet. Ryuji et Darkness en tombèrent par terre. Le corps de nouveau décapité de la Mort se mit à trembler de rage, tandis qu'un troisième appendice sortait de ses épaules, en commençant par la veine sur son front.

- Qui a fait ça ? - gronda-t-il en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

En face de lui se tenait un grand dragon en armure, qu'il avait déjà croisé auparavant. Il avait cependant l'air bien plus puissant.

- Moi, c'est Spirith - dit-il fièrement. Je viens t'empêcher de faire le mariole.

La Mort répondit en pointant le pouce par-dessus son épaule :

- Alors empêchez-les eux !

- Eh, Stalkounet ! - lança la voix de Ryuji dans son dos.

Stalk se retourna.

- On les range où ? - demanda le mage noir, le visage dégoulinant de larmes de rire, tenant dans ses mains les deux têtes que la Mort venait de se faire trancher, alors que Darkness se roulait par terre derrière-lui.

Ce fut au tour de Spirith d'éclater de rire. En réalité, tout le monde sur le champ de bataille riait aux éclats, hormis Xamy, qui avait repris conscience mais dont le cœur était encore trop fragile pour rire ainsi, et Stalk, qui fulminait de rage, persuadé de se trouver au beau milieu d'un grand cirque.  
Le pouvoir de l'influence humoristique d'Aquarlequin était décidément exceptionnel.

- **Ça suffit bande de pantins !** - vociféra la Mort en agitant ses armes dans tous les sens - Je vais tous vous détruire, je vais récupérer la Triforce Complète, **et je dominerai l'univers tout entier !**

Linkario réagit à ces mots. Le fou-rire général cessa.

- Quoi ? - lança Leonid.

- Eh, mais c'est Spirith… qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire par ici ? - demanda Maysa, surprise - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Heeiiiin ? Moi-même je ne suis plus sûr de tout saisir… - avoua Darkness en se redressant.

- Nom d'une pipe en bois ! - s'exclama Ryuji en s'époussetant - Ni moi, ni Blood, ne comprenons plus rien à ce qu'il se passe !

L'hilarité avait laissé place à l'incompréhension totale. Spirith ricana, et Linkario se redressa avant de dire :

- Il est temps de vous révéler ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette réunion secrète à la fin de nos entraînements respectifs.


	92. Chapter 90 Arc VI - Vérité

_Hey tous !_

_Petit commentaire en passant : ce chapitre est assez particulier puisqu'il coupe un petit peu la narration. Mais c'est un chapitre-clé pour comprendre la complexité de la situation et de l'intrigue... derrière l'intrigue principale. Je pense qu'il vous sera bien utile ! Et pendant que j'y suis, en dehors du fait que ni "Legend of Zelda" ni "Pokémon" ne m'appartiennent, petit rappel sur quels personnages appartiennent à quels auteurs :_

_Démon = Ryan R. (Blood) / Ahonora Asura (Éclair Noir) / Ryuji / Bianca_

_Linkario = Linkario_

_Lenia41 = __Alidae Fern__ (morte) / Rulian / Maître Frederik / Vensi_

_Fukada = Xamy /Amy Fukada_

_Manon = __Effy__ (morte)_

_Kanine01 = __Kesame__ (mort) / Me-Tsukiyo_

_Zora = Maysa Donda_

_Chibi-Ganon = Leonid Bacchra_

_Xarlek = Spirith_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 90 : Vérité** _(Par Démon)_

L'annonce Linkario venait de créer un silence infernal parmi tous les guerriers présents. Stalk, curieux, décida d'écouter lui aussi le récit du Pokémon. Car personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter un sage parler.

- Laissez-moi tout vous raconter - dit Linkario - Laissez-moi vous faire part de tous les secrets et de tous les coins d'ombre. Je vous avais promis la vérité, de nombreuses fois durant ce voyage… il est temps que vous la connaissiez.

_« Cela s'est passé la veille de notre départ. »_

* * *

Après avoir dégusté quelques-uns des mets les plus raffinés d'Hyrule, les aventuriers, repus, s'étaient retirés dans les chambres du palais qui leur avaient été assignées. Seuls Linkario, les professeurs, le roi et sa fille étaient restés à table.

- Pensez-vous que nous devons nous inquiéter, Amy ? - demanda le roi avant de vider sa coupe de vin d'un trait.

- Si nous ne nous inquiétions pas, nous serions fous ! - répondit-elle en haussant légèrement les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vide - Nous avons fait notre maximum, maintenant nous devons nous en remettre en grand partie à la chance ; nous avons prévu beaucoup de choses, mais il est impossible de prévoir l'imprévisible.

- Nos guerriers sont valeureux et sages - déclara Vieucaillou - Darkness est un enfant qui pleurniche parce qu'il n'a pas son dernier jouet. S'il n'était pas épaulé de Ganondorf et, hypothétiquement, de Rulian, il ne serait plus qu'une formalité. Mais un esprit simple combiné à un esprit complexe peut faire des ravages.

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour la cité d'Hyrule, votre majesté - dit Gregor d'un ton bourru mais respectueux - Nous serons aptes à la défendre en cas d'échec de leur part.

Linkario se redressa soudain, l'air nerveux et quelque peu frustré, avant de dire, sous les regards surpris de ses camarades :

- J'ai attendu ce moment pour vous poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres tout au long du repas. Je sais que vous avez vos raisons pour ne pas nous accompagner dans notre dernière expédition, mais je ne les connais pas, et cela me perturbe.

- Linkario… - dit simplement la princesse Zelda sur un ton destiné à le calmer un peu, mais le Lucario poursuivit :

- La cité n'aurait pas besoin d'être protégée si vous veniez avec nous pour vaincre Darkness. Vous en avez le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi ?

Amy empêcha Gregor de répondre en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête, puis déclara sereinement :

- J'attendais que tu me demandes ça. Un de tes guerriers m'a déjà posé la question, enfin à peu près. Je parle de Leonid.

Le Pokémon sourit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas - dit-il faiblement.

- Je lui ai dit que nous protégerions la cité des monstres - poursuivit l'Entité.

- Mais il n'avait pas pensé que les hordes de créatures ne prendraient la ville d'assaut qu'en cas d'échec de notre part.

- Exactement. Je ne lui ai pas menti, mais je n'ai pas été très franche non plus.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner ?

Le roi écoutait cet échange en dévorant une généreuse tarte aux cerises. Zelda lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, et il haussa les épaules, comme pour assumer sa quiétude insolente. Amy n'avait pas répondu tout de suite au Pokémon, et Gregor ainsi que Vieucaillou se contentaient d'assister à la discussion, l'air intéressé.

- Linkario… - dit doucement l'Entité - Leonid est le seul à avoir posé les questions que tout le monde aurait dû poser tout au long de l'aventure.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Leonid est humain, il appartient à un monde différent du nôtre. Comme une grande majorité des autres… et pourtant, il a été l'unique membre du groupe à se soucier du principal problème qui les concerne pourtant tous : pourquoi ont-ils été happés, eux, dans ce monde, et comment vont-ils faire pour retourner à leur univers d'origine ?

Le sage Lucario se sentit un peu honteux. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par les évènements qu'il avait fini par oublier que ses fidèles camarades n'auraient jamais dû réellement en être.

- Je vois bien que je suis obligée de t'en donner les raisons précises - reprit Amy sur un ton doux - Bianca n'a pas réellement fait d'erreur, comme tout le monde le pense. Le fait qu'elle ait enfermé l'esprit de Ryuji à l'intérieur d'un élémental était parfaitement voulu.

Linkario ne comprenait plus rien. Et visiblement, le roi et la princesse non plus.

- C'est pourtant l'histoire que notre lignée s'est acharnée à défendre - lança le souverain, ébahi.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai lu dans leurs cœurs - ajouta le Pokémon en fronçant les sourcils - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Amy Fukada ferma les yeux, se leva, et tourna le dos à la tablée.

- Il est une vérité que nul ne doit apprendre, y compris la lignée royale - dit-elle - Et ce pour le bien d'Hyrule.

Gregor s'emporta soudain et grogna :

- Et tu vas nous dire que tu la connais, toi ?

- Oui. Mais laissez-moi tout vous raconter…

* * *

_« C'était il y a des siècles. Fukada retirait la lame du cœur de Ryuji, les hostilités prenaient fin. Le mage noir, dont l'incommensurable force avait été intégralement dissipée, disparaissait enfin laissant Hyrule en paix. Cette histoire aurait pu, et aurait dû s'arrêter là. Ryuji était mort, le groupe appelé par le Livre Spatio était retourné dans son univers d'origine ; cela aurait dû signifier une paix éternelle. J'avais purifié le corps et l'esprit du mage noir. Après le départ des guerriers, il était revenu à la vie un bref instant, chargé de ces énergies positives qu'il ressentait pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Il m'avait chargé de confier ses mémoires à celle qu'il aimait… ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai donc laissé. La petite flamme de vie qui s'était rallumée n'était pas censée durer longtemps, et il aurait dû partir paisiblement. Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit. Un démon du nom de Stalk s'était emparé de son âme, dans l'espoir d'en créer un clone, et de jouir de ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Ce qu'il ne savait pas alors, c'était que Ryuji n'était plus un mage noir…_

_Stalk a donc créé un clone issu de ma purification d'âme. C'est ainsi que Bianca est née. Le démon pensait alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sinistre échec et s'apprêtait à tuer le nourrisson dans sa rage. Mais l'enfant ne pouvait mourir avant ses cinq ans, car il portait en lui quelque chose qui avait été cloné en même temps que Ryuji… La Triforce complète… un pouvoir terrifiant. Fasciné, Stalk avait décidé de vivre avec la petite fille, de l'éduquer, de lui apprendre comment le monde fonctionnait, attendant la cinquième année pour la tuer et récupérer son pouvoir. Mais l'être, qu'il s'efforçait de corrompre en lui inculquant les pensées d'un véritable diable, débordait de pureté et de bonté. La Triforce Complète avait décuplé ses facultés bénéfiques, et à l'âge de cinq ans, Stalk ne pouvait même plus la toucher. Un Démon et un Ange ne pouvaient vivre ensemble… C'est ce que tout le monde pensait… pourtant, dans son infinie sagesse, la petite avait transformé celui qu'elle considérait comme son « ami » en humain. Ainsi, ils pouvaient cohabiter, vivre ensemble, et parcourir le monde dans l'espoir de le rendre meilleur._

_Stalk s'accommodait très bien de cette nouvelle vie, qui soulageait son âme flétrie. Puis, vint un jour où la petite fille était devenue une jeune femme, forte et belle, douce et calme. Les deux amis étaient tombés amoureux… Ils vécurent ainsi de longues années, adoucissant le monde, apportant la joie partout où ils allaient. Hyrule était devenu un paradis. La mage blanche n'avait pas de nom, mais le peuple l'avait surnommée Bianca, en rapport avec ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige. Ce fut comme un sacrement, et Bianca devint le véritable nom de la mage, à travers les contrées, les époques et les cultures. Tout allait pour le mieux. J'étais moi-même retournée en Hyrule depuis quelques années, et j'avais pu goûter aux délices d'une vie empreinte de bonheur et de sérénité. De plus, tous les démons étaient devenus humains, tout comme Stalk._

_Cependant, même s'il avait le corps, le cœur et l'esprit d'un humain, Stalk n'était, au fond de lui, qu'un simple Démon, touché par la grâce de la plus puissante mage blanche de tous les temps. Quand tous deux unirent leurs corps pour donner naissance à un nouvel être, une des plus vieilles lois de cet univers fut appliquée : tout comme il ne peut y avoir d'ombre sans lumière, il ne peut y avoir de lumière sans ombre. Stalk aurait dû devenir un être touché par le bien. Mais si cela avait été le cas, alors les forces maléfiques auraient complètement disparu, ne laissant qu'une terre immaculée, emplie d'un bien dénué de sens. A mesure que la naissance de l'enfant approchait, Stalk devenait de plus en plus sombre. Bianca comprit alors que sa présence n'était plus qu'une nuisance tout aussi féroce que lorsque Ryuji noyait Hyrule dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'elle donna naissance à son fils, Stalk devint la Mort, l'entité chargée d'équilibrer les parts d'ombre et de lumière, la légende de la part obscure, salvatrice de l'équilibre. Bien évidemment, le premier être que la Mort devait éliminer était la mage blanche… Il y avait un problème évident dans l'ordre des choses. Le sang de Ryuji-Bianca coulait dans les veines de l'enfant qui venait de naître. Si Stalk tuait Bianca, elle serait souillée, et puisqu'une part d'elle vivait dans un autre corps, alors elle renaîtrait sous la forme que Stalk recherchait…_

_Ryuji. Possédant la Triforce Complète, à la merci de la Mort, le roi des démons ; un cataclysme se préparait. Une apocalypse qui menaçait l'équilibre de l'espace-temps lui-même… Si la Mort possédait la Triforce Complète, alors elle avait le pouvoir de détruire toute source de vie, et ce dans l'univers tout entier. Elle pourrait alors régner sur des enfers contenant… »_

* * *

- … toute… la vie… de l'univers… - fit Linkario, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, tombant sur sa chaise.

Zelda et son père étaient paralysés, tout comme Gregor, alors que Vieucaillou serrait les dents, sourcils froncés, et qu'Amy Fukada se retournait vers eux, le visage dur.

- Bianca a séparé son âme de son corps, puis l'a divisée en huit parties, afin que Stalk ne puisse faire renaître Ryuji - dit-elle - Et si elle a placé une partie de Ryuji à l'intérieur de Darkness, c'est parce qu'elle savait que son fils, attiré par les reliques comme une boussole à cause du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, finirait par toutes les récupérer. Ainsi, il aurait été terriblement facile de le ramener à la vie, et la Mort, qui n'était autre que son père, aurait eu toutes les cartes en main.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a aidés, lorsque Darkness était sur le point de gagner - murmura Linkario, tremblant de la tête aux pieds - C'était pour nous laisser le temps de ramener Ryuji à la vie, et, une fois cela fait, il aurait… il aurait…

Il eut un haut le cœur et se retourna brusquement pour rendre son repas.

- C'est exact - affirma tristement l'Entité - Bianca a ralenti la résurrection du mage noir. Et ce que tout le monde considérait comme une erreur était une action volontaire.

- Mais pourquoi cette quête a-t-elle donc vu le jour ? - s'indigna Gregor - Pourquoi Xamy, Leonid, Maysa et les autres ont-ils été amenés ici ? Quel est le rapport avec ce que tu dis ?

- Pour vaincre Stalk, il faut réunir des guerriers provenant d'espace-temps différents. Sinon, une entité aussi puissante que la Mort ne pourrait être vaincue. Mais je dois vous dire que cela arrive aussi souvent qu'il y a d'espace-temps différents dans l'univers.

- Notre univers est en constant changement, dans ce cas ? - demanda Vieucaillou.

- Il existe une organisation qui se charge justement de la stabilité de tout cet apparent fatras. Et vous connaissez quelqu'un qui en fait partie…

Amy se retourna et tout le monde fixa le nouveau venu des yeux. Linkario bondit et s'écria :

- C'était donc ça ta « mission plus importante » dont tu nous parlais, Spirith !

Le dragon ricana tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux, flamboyant dans son armure RegenZeit.

- Et ouaip. Je suis parti informer l'Ordre supérieur de ce qu'il se passait sur cette partie du cosmos, et ils m'ont accordé tous les privilèges. J'ai accès à ma puissance naturelle et à la totalité des pouvoirs de RegenZeit… Les plans de Stalk sont d'une priorité de niveau 4 sur 250. Autant vous dire que c'est inquiétant !

Linkario fusilla Amy du regard.

- Comment es-tu au courant de tout ? - rugit-il - Tu nous caches encore des choses.

- En effet - confia la guerrière d'un petit mouvement de tête - Je sais tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis une Entité. Il va falloir vous y faire !

- T'en fais donc pas, Linkaka - dit Spirith d'un ton bourru en abattant sa main griffue sur le dos de son allié - Le groupe ne doit rien savoir de ce qui s'est dit ici ce soir. Mais tout est prêt pour la victoire, et pour le retour des guerriers dans leurs mondes respectifs.

- La lumière qui les a amenés ici - expliqua Amy au Lucario - est la même que celle qui sert de sceau aux élémentaux. C'est un téléporteur spatio-temporel « déguisé ». Et bien évidemment, Bianca était la seule à le savoir, jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre Supérieur remarque que le sceau en question s'était rendu dans un monde où il n'aurait jamais dû être : la Terre.

Linkario cligna des yeux. Il devait récapituler les éléments dans sa tête, rapidement : la quête de Darkness n'était qu'une diversion pour induire Stalk en erreur, et les guerriers devaient, pour rentrer chez eux, emprunter le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller, c'est-à-dire le sceau élémental. Il devait organiser les étapes dans un plan, au fond de son crâne, s'il voulait mener son groupe au mieux lors de l'affrontement final. Ryuji ne devait sous aucun prétexte être ramené à la vie. Mais cette première étape souleva une question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser :

- Mais Ryuji est déjà réapparu devant nous, avant le temple de l'air, lorsque Blood avait dégainé son sabre pour tenir tête à Darkness ! Pourquoi Stalk n'a-t-il pas sauté sur l'occasion ?

- Il me semble qu'il n'est pas resté très longtemps devant vous, n'est-ce pas ? - fit Amy en se rapprochant un peu de Linkario.

- En effet… si je me souviens bien, il disait qu'il ne disposait pas de toute sa puissance… il voulait parler de la Triforce complète ?

- En effet - acquiesça l'Entité - Le sabre dégainé est soumis à une protection contenue dans le sang de Bianca, mais elle ne fonctionne qu'une fois. Quand Blood a retiré le fourreau de son arme ce jour-là, Ryuji n'était pas entièrement sorti : il n'avait fait que prendre contrôle du corps de son fils.

- Mais il est apparu une nouvelle fois en plein milieu du temple de la Terre, après la mort de Kesame - se souvint le renard bleu.

- Un cas particulier ; les émotions de Blood étaient tellement puissantes que la Holy Flame et Ryuji, qui se partagent son esprit, ont été extériorisés. Comme si Blood avait manifesté trois personnalités différentes au même instant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment Ryuji, encore une fois.

- D'accord… - dit simplement Linkario en regardant le sol.

- Cependant, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué - poursuivit Amy - mais après chaque apparition de Ryuji, Stalk n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de venir mettre son grain de sel.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… - dit le Lucario en se grattant la tête - La première fois, il s'est battu contre Blood dans le temple de l'air. Et la deuxième fois, il a empêché Darkness de nous tuer.

- Stalk ressent quand Ryuji est sur le point de réapparaître, et il fait toujours en sorte d'observer les événements depuis les enfers. C'est pour cela que lorsque j'ai entraîné Ryan Rinstar, et que j'ai affronté le mage noir, j'ai dissipé sa présence en nous protégeant avec un puissant bouclier en forme de globe.

- Mais, justement, son entraînement n'était-il pas destiné à apprendre à faire apparaître et à « contrôler » Ryuji au besoin ?

- Théoriquement, si. Il vous sera impossible de vaincre Darkness sans l'aide de Ryuji.

- Mais, pourquoi ? N'avons-nous pas passé ce mois à nous entraîner dans ce but ? Et tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir nous aider !

L'Entité soupira faiblement avant de répondre :

- C'est votre quête. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous en dire plus, et sache que j'en suis vraiment désolée.

- Bien que je sois fou de rage intérieurement, je comprends que tu puisses avoir des raisons inavouables. Mais Spirith viendra nous aider, donc ?

- Ha ha, seulement si Stalk et Ryuji venaient à se faire face - expliqua le dragon - Ce serait alors une priorité 3 sur 250. Mais tant qu'on reste au niveau 4, je serai là en tant que simple spectateur, tapi dans l'ombre.

- Si ça ce n'est que le niveau 3, quels sont les niveaux 1 et 2 ? - grommela le Lucario.

- Ha, allez, à toi je peux bien le dire. Le niveau 2 correspond à la réussite totale des plans de l'entité et donc à l'échec de l'agent s'occupant du niveau 3 ; si cela venait à se produire, avant que l'entité ne prenne totalement conscience de ses pouvoirs, un agent de niveau 2 se chargerait de le contrer et de le ramener dans l'espace-temps appelé la Prison. Si l'agent de niveau 2 venait à échouer et que l'univers était en train de commencer à changer, alors nous passerions au niveau 1, qui correspond au Conflit Universel. C'est tout bête : le maître de l'univers actuellement en activité viendrait lui-même se battre contre le nouveau Prétendant, afin de savoir lequel des deux régnerait sur l'Univers.

- Tu veux dire que l'Ordre Supérieur est une organisation créé par le maître de l'univers lui-même ?

- Yup.

- Et que tu es l'un des agents qui siègent deux places en dessous ?

- Yup.

- Je me sens mal.

- Linkario, n'oublie pas ce que tu as à faire - rappela Amy.

- Oui c'est vrai… organiser le plan…

Ryuji ne doit pas renaître, mais le groupe va en avoir besoin pour vaincre Darkness. A partir de là : pour renvoyer le groupe dans son monde, il doit entrer dans le même sceau qui emprisonnera Darkness. Mais pendant ce temps, Ryuji et Stalk seront certainement en train de se battre, Spirith avec eux, or il faut que les plans de Stalk soient contrecarrés avant que le groupe ne parte… La seule option envisageable est de faire renaître Ryuji pour attirer Stalk, de convaincre Darkness de les aider pendant ce combat, puis, une fois la victoire assurée, se servir de Ryuji pour vaincre l'élémental de feu et le sceller… mais alors Ryuji régnerait sur Hyrule… à moins que… le sang de Blood ne disparaisse d'Hyrule, faisant alors disparaître Ryuji en même temps. Récapituler, analyser : appeler Ryuji, vaincre Stalk, vaincre Darkness, faire rentrer Blood en même temps que le groupe.

- C'est faisable, mais en effet, je crois qu'il va nous falloir de la chance - dit Linkario d'une voix basse, les sourcils froncés.

- Bon. Vous avez toutes les clés en main - assura l'Entité - Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à effacer toute trace de cette conversation dans les cerveaux du roi, de la princesse, de Gregor et de Vieucaillou…

Tous les quatre se levèrent en protestant :

- Mais…

Et ils s'évanouirent. Spirith adressa un clin d'œil à l'adresse du sage Pokémon, puis disparut. Amy fixa le Pokémon.

- Vous allez y arriver, j'en suis sûre - murmura-t-elle - Linkario, prends soin de Xamy pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Et Linkario observa l'Entité tourner les talons, marcher jusqu'à la grande porte, l'ouvrir, sortir, refermer la porte, le laisser seul, tout seul, dans cette incroyable mélasse qui régissait désormais son cerveau de sage. La responsabilité de tout l'univers lui pesait sur les épaules.


	93. Chapter 91 - Heart

**Chapitre 91 : Heart** _(Par Démon)_

Choc. Les révélations de Linkario venaient de paralyser tous les combattants, à l'exception de Spirith. Un lourd silence s'installa et dura une bonne minute avant que Leonid ne le brise en disant :

- Depuis le début, notre véritable quête était d'éliminer Stalk ?

Linkario acquiesça silencieusement avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai moi-même été au courant que la veille du départ. Et j'ai été tenu de garder le secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Maintenant, il est nécessaire que vous sachiez pourquoi vous vous battez !

Stalk s'embrasa soudain et tenta de décapiter Ryuji, mais celui-ci para la faux avec sa main. Il lança un regard noir à la Mort, puis lui dit sur un ton glacial :

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me voler la Triforce complète, démon de pacotille ?

La Faucheuse haussa les sourcils à l'instant même où la lame noire de Ryuji lui labourait les intestins.

- **_Heart Attack -_** dit le mage noir, et Stalk s'immobilisa.

Ses yeux écarquillés, et sa bouche grande ouverte, manifestaient avec une terrible pertinence la surprise dans laquelle il avait été figé. De la fumée noire commença à s'échapper de sa blessure, puis de ses narines, et enfin de ses oreilles. L'expression de colère naquit à nouveau sur le visage dur de Ryuji. Visiblement, Blood ne pouvait plus le contenir. Spirith tenta de s'interposer, effrayé par l'idée d'un duel aussi dangereux pour l'avenir de l'univers. Mais Darkness lui barra la route en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? - siffla le dragon, brandissant ses lames jumelles devant sa fière armure RegenZeit - Aide-moi à neutraliser Stalk !

Darkness sourit.

- Je crois plutôt que je vais tuer tout le monde, et récupérer la Triforce complète. Ensuit, je tuerai Linkario, et du haut de mes deux Trif…

- **_Magna Terra concentrée !_** - beugla Spirith en expédiant une petite boule d'énergie sur l'élémental.

Celui-ci, furieux d'avoir été coupé, esquiva l'attaque, qui alla se ficher dans le dos de Stalk. Il hurla de douleur tandis que son corps implosait dans d'effroyables craquements. Ryuji poussa un cri de rage :

- C'est ma proie ! Ne le touchez pas !

- Laisse-le moi, c'est trop dangereux ! - rugit Spirith.

- Ne m'ignorez pas ! - vociféra Darkness.

- Je vais vous faire payer - ajouta Stalk, son corps se reconstituant lentement sur le sol, la main déjà prête à saisir sa faux de nouveau.

- **Stop !**

Les quatre monstres se retournèrent vers Linkario. Lui et tous ses guerriers s'étaient regroupés, y compris Xamy. Ils formaient une ligne parfaite face au quatuor, et chacun d'entre eux semblait incroyablement déterminé.

- Stop - répéta le sage, l'aura bleue bien familière se mettant à l'envelopper - Ce n'est pas à vous de vous battre. Ce n'est pas à vous de mettre un terme à cette quête. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider du sort de l'univers.

Les anneaux dorés que le groupe avait trouvés dans le premier temple, et qui accroissait la puissance d'une équipe unie, se mirent à briller intensément. Le Warrior's Heart s'était réactivé. Et son effet était bien plus prononcé qu'auparavant.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la force du lien qui nous unit - poursuivit Linkario - De la signification de notre voyage. De nos douleurs. Tous ensemble, nous ne faisons qu'un. Et que Bianca m'en soit témoin…

Tout le groupe se prépara à l'assaut. Ryuji sentit l'intense envie de Blood de s'y joindre, et regretta presque de ne pas le laisser revenir tant il sentait que cette ultime action allait être intéressante.

- … le Mal ne triomphera pas ce soir.

Chaque membre du groupe lança sa meilleure attaque. Ryuji, Spirith, Stalk et Darkness furent submergés. Un chaos absolu de feu, de glace, de vent, de balles, de terre, de métal, d'aura, d'eau et d'âme, les balaya impitoyablement, creusant une gigantesque traînée dans le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où les quatre monstres retombèrent. Darkness avait perdu presque toute sa puissance. Ryuji ricanait, du sang coulant de chaque partie de son corps, les habits déchirés. Stalk avait perdu ses bottes, sa faux et son gant ; il ne lui restait plus que son écharpe, la relique lui accordant l'immortalité. Spirith avait perdu conscience, et son incroyable armure RegenZeit s'était fendillée. Le groupe de Linkario arriva bientôt à leurs côtés, tandis que Vanita, Aquarlequin et Solara généraient le sceau doré. Stalk, qui n'était désormais plus qu'un bras droit monté sur bustier, poussa des exclamations à mi-chemin entre l'étouffement de rage et le gémissement de douleur. Des larmes se mirent même à couler de ses yeux fatigués.

- Si près… du but… - souffla-t-il, se traînant lamentablement vers sa faux, dans l'espoir de tenter une dernière attaque.

Ryuji se remit en position assise et s'amusa à replacer Stalk à son point de départ, pour prendre le plaisir de le voir parcourir de nouveau ce chemin qu'il avait déjà tant peiné à parcourir. Un peu comme un enfant s'amuserait avec un escargot. Darkness serra les poings, toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait.

- Je ne veux pas perdre - dit-il simplement - Je ne veux pas me faire battre. Je veux atteindre le but que je me suis fixé…

- … même s'il est vide de sens - poursuivit Ryuji - Je veux m'affirmer, être moi jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce que cela implique, je veux…

- … faire ce que je veux du début à la fin - continua Darkness - J'ai besoin d'être reconnu tel que je suis, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez…

- … accompli tant de choses…

- … dans le seul but de me vaincre…

- …d'imposer vos propres convictions…

- … et de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le groupe resta silencieux à l'écoute de ces paroles, prononcées par deux morceaux séparés d'une même personne. Le mage noir qui avait semé le chaos des siècles plus tôt. Ryuji. Il parlait à travers Darkness. Ryuji. Il avait contaminé des êtres qui n'avaient jamais désiré de sa présence. Un parasite, rien de plus. Du début à la fin. Un être d'une noirceur sans limite. Pas une once de positivité n'émanait de ce personnage. Là où des hommes malveillants conserveraient un certain honneur, Ryuji était lâche. Il n'y avait rien. Rien. Strictement rien de bon dans l'existence de Ryuji. Ce qui se trouvait de beau en lui, c'était les autres. Fukada. Amy. Bianca. Blood. Tous ces guerriers qu'il avait affrontés. Il y avait du bon en eux. Mais pas en Ryuji lui-même.

- J'y suis presque… - siffla Stalk, s'apprêtant à saisir sa faux pour la quatrième fois.

Ce avant de se faire de nouveau saisir par Ryuji, et replacer à son point de départ. Puis, le mage noir dénoua l'écharpe autour du cou de la Mort, et la planta au sol à l'aide de son katana.

- Blood me dit de te dire « A plus, papa. »

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre - gargouilla Stalk, avant de mourir.

* * *

La nuit était claire. Lumineuse. Le groupe de Linkario s'était assis, baigné par la lueur du sceau que préparaient les élémentaux. Il était bientôt prêt. Darkness avait abandonné la lutte. Parce que le fragment de Ryuji qui se trouvait en lui avait abandonné la lutte.

- Ce n'est pas la fin à laquelle je m'attendais - dit le mage noir d'un ton monocorde, le regard fixe, perdu dans l'immensité de la plaine d'Hyrule - Je pensais que je serais tué. Comme la dernière fois. Et que quelqu'un me purifierait. Comme la dernière fois.

- De quoi il parle ? - s'interrogea Leonid à voix haute.

- Ryuji - dit Linkario en ignorant le jeune gothique - laisse la place à Blood. Il doit repartir avec les autres.

- Je sais - fit-il, sans montrer aucun enthousiasme - Je vais le faire. Laissez-moi réfléchir un peu.

- Tu ne dois pas réfléchir, Ryuji. Tu ne ferais qu'accroître ton mal.

- Ryuji… - souffla Xamy en portant une main à son cœur fragile - Je… crois que… je crois qu'Amy… et Fukada… voudraient que tu cesses de te poser tant de questions.

Ryuji tourna la tête quand il entendit les noms « Amy » et « Fukada ». Il fit un faible sourire.

- Ah, simili…

Le vent se mit à souffler doucement. Spirith se réveilla.

- Merci - acheva le mage noir, tandis que le dragon regardait tout autour de lui.

- Heu… keskissépassé ? Pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué aussi ? J'suis votre allié nom d'un concombre !

La situation était inespérée. Ryuji et Darkness étaient devenus inoffensifs. Stalk était mort. La puissance du lien qui s'était créé dans le groupe était devenue toute puissante… en raison des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble… et c'était ce même lien qui avait triomphé, cette nuit. Linkario se redressa, sourit, et dit calmement :

- Allez. Il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer à la maison.


	94. Chapter 92 - Promesse vers l'Eternité

**Chapitre 92 : S'en aller. Un murmure soufflé dans la brise du vent, promesse vers l'Éternité** : _(Par Lenia41)_

_"Allez. Il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer à la maison."_

Rentrer à la maison... combien de temps qu'ils attendaient tous ces mots ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de leur lutte, de leur épique voyage au sein d'une contrée méconnue pour la plupart d'entre eux ? Un voyage, une quête souillée du sang allié gaspillé, des âmes des guerriers morts pour honorer leur but commun, tant d'horreurs et de ténèbres, de mystères et de coup de théâtre inattendus... avec comme seule lueur d'espoir le sentiment d'avoir enfin été un groupe. L'espace de derniers combats. Personne n'en était ressorti indemne, inchangé, parfait dans le sens de invariable et invariant. Non, chacun s'était légèrement érodé, avait gagné ou perdu quelque chose au sein de cette quête sans fin, interminable et oh combien dangereuse pour eux tous. Et pourtant, c'était à peine ils pouvaient se reconnaître en les personnes du début de l'aventure, les pauvres voyageurs égarés, rassemblés malgré eux, divisés en cette belle terre d'Hyrule, ne sachant guère quel était leur but en ce monde. Qui avaient vu galoper vers eux un renard bleu pourchassé par un démon gigantesque de ténèbres et de flammes.

Un renard bleu qui parlait, et fort sagement, avec une étrange marque en forme de triangles sur son poitrail. Une guerrière en devenir qui effectuait à l'origine un voyage initiatique. Un gothique aux blagues pas terribles et fort sombre d'humeur venu de la terres des hommes sans magie. Un mystérieux guerrier vêtu de la même pourpre que l'éclat de sang de ses yeux, hanté par un passé pesant mais masqué. Un ninja sympathique, volontaire, pour qui les eaux n'avaient plus de secret, accompagné de son jeune louveteau. Une voleuse en retrait, rapide, qui avait provoqué leur arrivée impromptue en ces terres inconnues. Une simili aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux aussi orangés que le soleil à son couchant, cherchant à fortifier et protéger son fragile coeur, digne nymphe des glaces. Un guerrier-dragon enrobé de mystères et à la puissance terrifiante. Une magicienne au caractère aussi ombrageux que le plus noir des orages, maîtresse des éléments, porteuse du Feu et de la Lumière. Que restait-il de ces personnages au destin aussi épique que tragique pour certains ? Ces personnages rejoints ensuite par la sage Princesse de ces terres sacrées, le héros du Temps si réputé, un chasseur de primes maniéré et à l'étrange parlé, et les dignes élémentaires d'Eau, de Vent et de Terre ? Rejoints puis trahis par le plus sombre esprit du Malin, puis par l'un des mages noirs des éléments des plus instables, insaisissable jusque dans son déclin...

Ces paroles prononcées par Linkario étaient tant porteuses de l'accomplissement de la promesse d'origine que de mélancolie pour ceux qui étaient tombés. La voleuse et le ninja, Effy et Kesame, dont les corps reposaient à l'abris des affres du Temps en des lits mortuaires de glace pure. La magicienne dont le cadavre en sang gisait non loin d'eux, les traits étrangement apaisés et tirés par la douleur, tout à la fois, Alidae. Ceux qu'ils avaient apprit à connaître, à plus ou moins apprécier, à respecter du moins, et qui pour cette quête avaient tout donner, de leur corps et de leur âme. Rien ne s'était gagné aisément, tout à la sueur du front des guerriers et au sang de leurs alliés tombés pour les soutenir. De leur propre sang versé au fils des combats interminables contre un ennemi toujours plus puissant, et du deuxième inattendu mais tout aussi pervers et terrifiant. Ce confus mélange de lumière et de ténèbres, éternel combat en le coeur des êtres qui suivaient le chemin de la vie jusqu'à leur couchant. Ils étaient au bout maintenant. Ils auraient dû se réjouir intensément. Hélas, cette réjouissance était bien amère, aussi amère que la victoire qu'ils avaient péniblement arraché aux mains des ennemis. Le prix pour cette victoire avait été bien lourd, décimant le rang des guerriers ainsi que ceux de leurs alliés, pokémons et humains compris...

Le temps des Au-revoir était arrivé. Combien partiraient ? Combien resteraient ? Certains regagneraient leurs mondes respectifs, leurs affaires, d'autres demeureraient sur ces terres qu'ils avaient toujours habité. D'autres encore quitteraient ces terres pour en gagner de nouvelles, accompagné de l'un de leurs compagnons. Tant de destinées qui, après s'être jointes lors d'une étrange et rude épopée, allaient de nouveau se séparer. Il était étrange de se séparer après avoir passé tant de temps à cheminer côte à côte, vers un avenir aussi incertain que toujours menacés. Il ne suffisait que d'un regard échangé entre tous pour savoir quelle décision prendraient les uns et les autres. Maysa serra la main de Blood avec fermeté. Leonid attendait d'un air ennuyé la suite des évènements pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Xamy gardait son air impassible et calme, chacun ayant été soigné de ses blessures. Spirit restait légèrement en retrait. Ahonora était proche des autres, mais ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

Le Silence était le maître des lieux, alors qu'une sphère dorée apparaissait doucement près du groupe, sous les yeux à la fois solennels et surpris de l'assistance, comme si elle pressait les guerriers à s'approcher d'elle. Il fallait se dire adieu, mais aucun mot ne sortaient de la gorge des personnes en présence. Tant par épuisement du redoutable combat que par simple manquement de ces derniers en ce grave moment. Une minute de silence aussi en mémoire de ceux qui étaient tombés. Les traits du visage du guerrier tout de vert vêtu se tirèrent un moment, au souvenir de la dernière discussion posée qu'il avait eu avec la défunte magicienne alors apatride, à la contrée natale dévastée, qui avait exprimé son regret de ne pouvoir rester sur les terres d'Hyrule. Comment était-ce possible que personne n'ait remarqué les quelques minces signes qu'elle leur avait laissé pour les avertir d'un trépas imminent ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été en état de l'arrêter ? Si... si seulement... ils auraient eu un proche de moins dont ils auraient à endurer le deuil, et un camarade de plus pour se réjouir à leurs côtés. Mais ainsi était la capricieuse destinée, la Faucheuse qui dérobait tout sans jamais le rendre, le gardant auprès d'elle pour l'éternité...

Maysa avait été l'une de celles des plus affectées par les morts successives, en son rôle de leader second, chaleureuse et ayant noué des liens avec la presque totalité des membres du groupe d'origine. D'abord une camarade d'infortune tuée avec d'affreuses souffrances par leur ennemi premier, puis un allié très cher tombé en un moment de confusion et de folie au sein des groupes des alliés, et finalement une amie très proche qui avait tout donné pour leur laisser une chance, jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie pour porter un coup décisif au démon des flammes et des ombres, une ouverture. Cela avait été un bien rude voyage initiatique pour elle, au contraire de la croisière en bateau qu'elle avait choisit au préalable. Qu'en rapporterait-elle aux responsables de sa formation à Praha Garden de son incroyable aventure ? La croiraient-ils seulement ? Elle avait certes beaucoup perdu, beaucoup apprit, et gagné quelque peu en la découverte d'un amour au coeur de la tourmente de lutte contre les forces du mal. Le coeur de la simili de glace, Xamy, avait certes beaucoup souffert, enduré, mais s'était aussi considérablement renforcé, faisant découvrir au fil du voyage à la jeune femme un panel d'émotions, comme un arc-en-ciel, des plus belles comme des plus sombres. Blood avait enfin vu l'injustice lié à son nom dans le passé être lavée et éclaircie, trouvé des personnes sur qui compter, une en particulier... tant d'acquis que de perdu en l'espace d'une seule et même aventure, au cours d'une convergence d'espaces et de temps différents en une situation de crise profonde. Car rien n'était dû au hasard, la coïncidence n'étant qu'une nécessité pour accomplir les volontés de la destinée, altérée selon les volontés, les buts de chaque personnalité...

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait penser à y aller, non ?

Cette phrase d'une délicatesse et d'un tact sans pareils sortit de la bouche du gothique aux revolvers, celui dont l'humeur avait souvent été noire et ombrageuse au fur et à mesure de la progression de leur aventure. Soupirant avec exagération face aux regards noirs qu'il s'était attiré de ses camarades d'aventures, haussant des épaules de manière dramatique, théâtrale. Lui, il n'avait attendu que ce moment : celui d'en terminer avec cette histoire complètement dingue pour rentrer en son monde rassurant, normal, ennuyeux mais au moins sain d'esprit. Il en avait plus que marre, lui, d'attendre. Il avait assez attendu à ses yeux. Certes, c'était vraiment moche que des compagnons soient tombés en cours de route, mais bon, ils s'y attendaient, non ? C'était prévenu dans le contrat, alors... puis de toute manière il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec les autres, encore moins avec la magicienne. La pénible et soupe au lait Alidae. Certes, c'était toujours moche quand quelqu'un mourrait, mais bon, c'est la vie quoi ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage non plus ! Elle avait choisit de mourir de toute manière depuis un bout de temps, alors autant respecter sa décision non au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort ! Après un dernier "tss" de dédain, il fut le premier à s'avancer vers la sphère de lumière, devant attendre ses collègues avant de pouvoir y entrer, poireautant au pas de cette dernière. Pfft, franchement... soupirant de dédain mêlé de mépris agacé. Pas trop tôt...

Maysa eut un soupir profondément agacé envers Leonid, mais du se résoudre comme les autres à accepter l'idée qu'il faudrait partir. Ceux sur le départ se rapprochèrent de la sphère, Linkario leur indiquant les dernières subtilités à savoir, comprenant le souhait de certains de repartir au plus vite. Maysa s'était légèrement attardée un moment en arrière, ses yeux ne pouvant totalement éviter le corps défunt de son amie perdue un peu plus loin, soucieuse. Notant ce fait, Linkario s'approcha d'elle, calmement, et lui assura comme s'il connaissait ses préoccupations silencieuses :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maysa. Comme les autres avant elle, elle aura le droit à des funérailles digne de ce nom. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait fait son choix, en donnant ce qu'il lui restait de vie pour nous aider. Il vaut mieux respecter ses dernières volontés à notre égard... elle ne disparaîtra pas, puisqu'elle continuera à vivre en nos coeurs, notre mémoire et les souvenirs de cette aventure... Maysa...

La guerrière le savait, tout au fond d'elle, mais perdre une amie n'était jamais facile, surtout avec le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre les deux jeunes femmes tout au long de leur aventure. Blood attendait patiemment à côté, elle ayant refusé de lâcher sa main, ne lui laissant guère le choix que de partir avec elle. Elle ne le perdrait pas, elle refuserait de le perdre. C'est alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et se retournait lentement vers la sphère de lumière après une brève approbation de la tête à Linkario qu'un étrange phénomène eut lieu. Il fut si surprenant et soudain qu'elle se figea, tandis qu'une voix féminine calme, posée et mélangeant sagacité et chaleur se glissa le temps de quelques secondes en leurs esprits pour leur murmurer à l'instar de la brise dans le vent :

_"N'ayez aucun regret, amis. Les liens qui nous ont unis et continuent de nous unir ne se briseront pas face à l'écoulement du Temps et la distance des espaces. Il n'y a de place dans la vie pour le regret et la mélancolie. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter, mais avancer vers l'avant, l'inconnu, armés des leçons du présent et du passé. Puisse la route du retour vous être favorable et les Esprits vous sourire sur les voies de la vie... je ne vous oublierais jamais. Mes voeux les meilleurs vous accompagneront jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le hasard puisse nous réunir sous de meilleurs hospices..._"

Surprise la première, la guerrière de Praha Garden, presque en même temps que Linkario, se figea, et ses yeux cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix. Cette voix... longtemps, elle ne vit rien de changé à la petit communauté présente en dehors du groupe, avant que par instinct son regard ne se fige sur un arbre solitaire non loin de là, rapidement suivi de la plupart du groupe, hormis Leonid qui boudait toujours dans son coin. Stupéfaite, elle remonta visuellement l'écorce du tronc de l'arbre vénérable, avant que ses prunelles ne s'élargissent d'une surprise étonnée dans le sens fort de l'adjectif qualificatif. Deux silhouettes vagues étaient perchées sur l'une des branches du grand végétal. A la droite, elle put reconnaître la silhouette moqueuse d'un esprit noir bien connu d'Alidae et d'eux, mais qui semblait dépourvue de sa folie antérieure, et dont le sourire railleurs ne leur était plus hostile. Ru... Rulian ? Mais elle s'évapora bien vite avant qu'elle ne fut sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, ne laissant que quelques volutes de noirceur derrière elle. Il ne pouvait pas être le possesseur de cette voix... naturellement, ses yeux glissèrent vers la gauche.

Une silhouette... une présence douce et réconfortante, presque familière, mais insaisissable. Trop floue, vague, d'un esprit aux traits incertains, mais qui rappelaient une silhouette humaine, et vaguement féminine. Qui tourna des yeux spirituels de braise vers elle, s'apercevant qu'elle l'observait. Un instant les traits se précisèrent légèrement. Une image nette mais impossible à saisir, comme un mirage furtif, ou la poussière dans le vent du désert. Impossi... le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle avait sous ses yeux que la mystérieuse silhouette avait disparue de l'arbre. Paniquée, la guerrière chercha dans le ciel et sur terre où elle avait put passer, le coeur serré. Puis un chant mélodieux, cristallin, semblant sortir des profondeurs des Temps Anciens et des légendes, se fit entendre par tous un bref moment. Maysa eut, comme les autres, le temps de voir vaguement la silhouette d'un grand oiseau au plumage flamboyant et doré, comme des flammes vivantes. Les yeux de la créature semblaient être fait de l'or le plus pur, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler cruellement quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait... quelque chose tomba de léger, chaud et duveteux tomba entre ses mains. Elle ne sut tout de suite ce que c'était, trop attentive à la silhouette semi-corporelle semi-spirituelle présente dans les cieux. Une apparition inexpliquée... qui s'échappa à son tour bientôt avec un dernier chant. Mais ses doigts se resserrent sur l'objet mystérieux quand elle surprit le symbole qui engloba le mythique oiseau. Une étoile à six banches, composée de sept orbes reliés par de minces fils d'or, et de mystérieuses runes en leur sein. Elle l'avait déjà vu...

_"Ali... ?!"_

Mais jamais cette ébauche ne put dépasser la frontière de ses lèvres, trop submergée par des émotions contraires, entre incrédulité et désir de croire en l'impossible. Aussi stupéfaite que les autres, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le cadavre encore présent de la défunte. Son coeur se serra : elle savait bien pourtant que jamais elle ne reviendrait, son amie perdue, pas comme avant... et pourtant... lentement elle desserra les doigts sur l'objet qui était apparu alors que ses camarades - sauf Leonid - s'approchèrent d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous été témoins du même phénomène. Se découvrit alors sous leurs yeux sur les paumes croisées de Maysa une plume de taille moyenne, aussi rouge que le plus brûlant des feu, et de couleur dorée à leur base. Une plume étrange tant par sa beauté surnaturelle que la douce chaleur rassurante qu'elle dégageait, et la présence qui l'entourait, bienveillante à leur égard, et beaucoup trop familière et légèrement différente pour être ignorée.

Un léger sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, la guerrière leva les yeux vers les cieux de nouveau déserts, les yeux légèrement embués de larmes de joie et d'espoir. Nouant avec une légère et fine corde de tissu la plume apparue autour de son cou, elle y resta près de son coeur, et repartit vers les autres, aussi silencieux qu'elle. Ils ne comprenaient pas tous la raison de la présence de son sourire un peu plus soulagé, mais la jeune femme se sentait bien plus relaxée. C'était un dernier message. Un dernier et premier présent d'amitié. C'était un murmure soufflé dans la brise du vent qu'elle seule semblait avoir réussi à déchiffrer. Une promesse de mémoire, d'amitié vouée à l'éternité, inébranlable du Temps et de l'Espace. Ce n'était pas des adieux, mais des au-revoir. Car jamais ils ne se quitteraient entièrement, les anneaux d'or autour de leurs doigts seraient là pour le leur rappeler, qu'ils resteraient à jamais liés par le coeur et par l'esprit, suite à leur périlleuse aventure. Jamais ils ne seraient complètement séparés des uns et des autres. Le Warrior's Heart n'était sensible qu'à la seule Éternité.


	95. Chapter 93 - Purification

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de notre longue aventure... enfin, l'avant-dernier, reste encore l'épilogue. La fin d'une longue quête, tant pour les personnages que leurs créateurs/auteurs, les premiers lors d'une aventure épique exceptionnelle, les seconds pour une aventure littéraire, une expérience d'écriture longue de trois ans. Mais comme tout, et surtout les bonnes choses, tout a une fin..._

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 93 : Purification** _(Par Démon)_

Le vent soufflait doucement sur la plaine, tandis que le reflet argenté de la lune baignait le groupe d'une douce lumière argentée. Aquarlequin, Vanita et Solara avaient achevé le sceau : la sphère dorée flottait tranquillement au-dessus d'un Darkness résigné. Ryuji était toujours assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, tentant de dissimuler son sourire tant bien que mal. Il était temps pour Blood de revenir avec les autres. Il adressa un regard furtif à la simili, puis à Linkario, et finalement, se releva en s'époussetant.

- C'est le moment où je vous dis au revoir, les amis - dit-il.

- D'un, on est pas tes amis, et de deux, on te dit pas au revoir mais adieu - grogna Leonid - Casse-toi. Et tu devrais emporter Blood avec toi.

C'est à cet instant que le groupe se rendit compte d'une chose très étrange. Blood était là, il tenait la main de Maysa avec fermeté. Comment était-il possible que Ryuji soit présent également, dans un corps séparé ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé - dit le mage noir dans un sourire carnassier - Pendant que vous étiez occupés à savourer votre victoire, j'ai…

- Refermez vite le sceau sur Darkness ! - lança soudain Linkario, en proie à la panique.

Ryuji se renfrogna tandis que Vanita aspirait l'élémental de feu à l'intérieur de la boule dorée. Tout le monde fut interloqué. Linkario expliqua :

- Au lieu de simplement laisser la place à Blood, Ryuji s'est expulsé du corps de son petit-fils.

-Tch - lança Ryuji en se frottant le nez.

- Toutes les parties de son âme étaient réunies : les armes de Blood, le fragment prisonnier de Darkness, et enfin, lui-même.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le mage noir.

- Donc il est resté infect jusqu'au bout - lança Maysa en froissant le nez.

Ryuji prit un air d'excuse très exagéré, puis dit, alors que son corps se désagrégeait lentement :

- Ouaip, c'est, vrai j'ai profité de l'émotion générale pour sortir discrètement du corps de Blood. Et j'étais sur le point de réussir, si seulement Linkario ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le gredin.

Ca jouait la comédie sec. Blood était persuadé que Linkario et Ryuji s'était contactés télépathiquement pour faire cette mise en scène foireuse. Ryuji aurait eu dix mille fois le temps de récupérer l'âme de Darkness et les armes maudites, alors que l'attention générale était tournée vers le retour à la maison. Visiblement, ils avaient fait cela afin que personne ne ressente de compassion pour lui, à l'instant de sa disparition. Pour que son existence s'achève pour de bon, et qu'il ne soit plus jamais la source de problèmes. Mais l'esprit de Blood était confus, alors… il se trompait peut-être ? Ryuji disparaissait. Sourire aux lèvres.

- J'suis mort - dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Et, alors que la dernière partie de son corps partait en fumée, les armes de Blood se désintégrèrent également, à commencer par le sabre. Ce sabre qui l'avait accompagné pendant si longtemps, et qui lui avait apporté plus de problèmes que de solutions. Puis, ses deux pistolets tombèrent également en poussière. Seule la Holy Flame, habitée d'un fragment d'âme de Bianca, subsista. Enfin, la dernière partie de Ryuji qui existait encore en ce monde, celle qui hbitait le cœur de Darkness, fut elle aussi annihilée. Le sceau doré relâcha donc l'élémental, purifié, dont les flammes étaient devenues d'un jaune orangé doux et calme. Il faisait la taille d'un humain, alors que son prédécesseur mesurait trois bons mètres. Mais surtout, ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un noir dévorant de haine, mais ressemblaient bien plus à ceux d'un homme normal. Ils luisaient d'un bleu clair et rassurant. Ryuji avait disparu. Le corps de Blood subit alors un grand choc. Il écarquilla les yeux, tandis que sa main se crispait sur celle de Maysa. L'héritage de Ryuji l'avait quitté. Sa douleur disparut enfin. Il eut l'impression de naître à nouveau. Il tomba à genoux.

- Ryan, que se passe-t-il ? - s'inquiéta son aimée, le saisissant par l'épaule.

Blood tourna lentement son visage vers elle. La guerrière resta bouche bée. Les yeux rouges inhumains du chasseur de primes, qui lui avaient valu son surnom, étaient devenus verts. Son visage était également plus expressif. Il était enfin libre. Tandis que tout cela se passait, l'attention des autres était tournée vers le nouveau Darkness. Solara fut la première à l'aider à se relever. Elle semblait soulagée, ce qui était un fait exceptionnel chez elle.

- Mon dieu… - murmura l'ancien monstre, portant une main honteuse à son front - Qu'ai-je fait…

Solara serra sa main avec plus de passion.

- Tu n'as rien fait - dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux, qui sonnait presque faux venant de sa bouche - Tu n'as strictement rien fait. Tu étais malade, contaminé par un mal intense. Tu n'as rien fait.

- Heureux de te revoir, mon pote - dit Aquarlequin d'un ton joyeux.

- Contente de te revoir parmi nous - souffla Vanita, pleine de bonté.

- Bienvenue, Sieur Darkness - dit respectueusement Linkario en s'inclinant légèrement - Vous sortez d'un long sommeil.

L'élémental eut un faible sourire. Il semblait heureux de renouer avec une chaleur que l'ancien lui n'aurait jamais pu créer. Le sceau l'avait sauvé. La princesse Zelda et Link vinrent également présenter leurs respects à Darkness.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir vous trouver un nouveau nom - proposa la princesse - Une flamme aussi pure que la vôtre ne mérite pas de s'affubler de tant de noirceur.

Ahonora arborait un sourire bienveillant, mais n'osait pas s'approcher. Il lui semblait qu'un évènement de cette importance ne devait pas être troublé par la présence d'un vulgaire chasseur de primes. Le reste du groupe restait un peu à l'écart, encore fatigué du combat, et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ces évènements qui leur rappelaient sans cesse qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Spirith, Xamy et Leonid ne se parlaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. La simili remarqua ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de Blood et Maysa. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha d'eux, à l'instant même où la jeune tchèque découvrait le nouveau visage de Ryan Rinstar.

- Te voilà libéré d'un lourd fardeau, jeune chasseur de primes… - dit-elle d'un ton étrangement froid.

Maysa et Blood se retournèrent vers elle en même temps.

- Xamy ! - s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Simili… - dit le chasseur de primes.

Les deux guerrières tiquèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Blood lui-même fut surpris.

- Je p… peux par… ler… - balbutia-t-il.

Un immense sourire s'empara du visage du Maysa. Puis, elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sembles ne plus souffrir… - déclara Xamy.

- N… non… mais c'est d… enc… encore d… dur de….

- Ne te force pas trop - sanglota Maysa, émue - Tu as tout ton temps pour réapprendre. On le prendra.

Xamy observa ses compagnons un instant. Le souvenir d'Horacio lui revint à l'esprit le temps d'un flash. Son regard se posa sur le sol.

- Il va être temps d'y aller - dit-elle - Vous devriez rencontrer le nouveau Darkness avant.

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant du givre sur l'herbe à chacun de ses pas. Décidément, même après une telle aventure, elle restait mystérieuse. Tout le monde finit par se réunir. Le moment était venu de rentrer à la maison. Le groupe d'Hyliens fit alors face aux autres. Seuls Blood et Spirith étaient restés entre les deux, indécis.

- Bon, bah ciao les gens, à la prochaine - dit simplement Spirith, et il se téléporta sans demander son reste.

Tout le monde resta interdit quant à l'utilité de son intervention, et Leonid s'amusa en pensant à ce que diraient ses supérieurs quand ils apprendraient qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout contre Stalk. Le regard de Blood passait de Linkario à Maysa. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il se demandait si…

_« Tu as bel et bien accompli ton devoir, Ryan. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »_ lança la voix du Pokémon à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Blood sourit. Il s'apprêta à rejoindre la guerrière de Praha Garden, quand il s'aperçut que le nouveau Darkness se dirigeait vers lui.

- Ryan Rinstar, n'est-ce pas ? - dit l'élémental d'un ton enchanté - Tu t'es démené pour protéger tout le monde quand j'étais encore contaminé. Je t'en prie, accepte mes remerciements.

Blood se demanda pourquoi il lui disait cela personnellement, alors que chaque membre de ce groupe s'était autant – sinon plus ! – démené que lui. Il eut a réponse quand l'élémental ajouta :

- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Il savait bien de quoi il parlait. La Holy Flame. C'était le fragment de Bianca qui avait échangé sa place avec le fragment de Ryuji. Il devait la lui rendre. De toute manière, il aurait été bien trop dangereux de l'emporter avec lui dans le monde de Maysa et des autres… Tous deux joignirent leurs mains. Le halo doré enveloppa soudain Blood, avant de circuler doucement par leurs bras joints vers le nouveau Darkness.

- Merci - dit-il simplement - J'espère que tu te sentiras bien dans ce nouveau monde.

Et il retourna aux côtés de ses semblables. Alors que Blood s'apprêtait à faire de même, cédant plus à la main tendue de Maysa qu'à l'impatience soutenue de Leonid, Ahonora s'avança vers lui.

- C'est donc ici que prend fin notre rivalité amicale - déclara-t-il en tendant une main amicale vers son comparse - Ne t'inquiète dont point, ce n'est pas un adieu. Nous aurons maintes occasions de nous revoir, j'en suis persuadé.

Blood accepta la poignée de main de son compagnon. Puis, enfin, ils regagnèrent tous les deux leurs rangs. La sphère dorée vibrait légèrement, semblant les appeler.

- Oh, mince, j'allais oublier ! - dit Linkario en frappant sa patte du poing.

Il se concentra un instant, puis tout le monde aperçut l'une des plates-formes de rubis qui descendait lentement vers eux. Un Me-Tsukiyo revigoré sauta alors au sol dans un hurlement magistral, semblant nager dans la lumière lunaire.

- Oh, mon dieu ! - dit Maysa - Quand je pense qu'on a failli l'oublier ici…

Elle se mit à le caresser tendrement. Linkario sourit.

- Allez. Bon retour parmi les vôtres.

Et soudain, avant que quiconque ait pu adresser le moindre signe d'au revoir, la sphère lumineuse s'agrandit, et les happa...

* * *

La citadelle d'Hyrule s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps. Mais une personne était restée sur les remparts, tout le long du combat. Elle s'était assurée, grâce à ses arcanes et sa puissante magie, que personne ne voie le combat de titan qui s'était déroulé à des kilomètres de là, dans la montagne, puis la plaine d'Hyrule. Amy sourit. Elle venait d'assister au combat le plus spectaculaire de son existence…

Ainsi qu'à l'accomplissement d'une longue et douloureuse quête.


	96. Épilogue

_... la fin ? Hum... tout est une question de point de vue. Mais d'une certaine manière, oui, c'est le tomber de rideaux pour cette aventure. Je n'ai pas eu - beaucoup- de retours écrits concernant cette fiction, j'espère que quelques courageux lecteurs donneront leur avis, ils sont les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Donc voilà pour l'épilogue. L'épilogue d'un long projet... pour qui sait une prochaine renaissance ? J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié la lecture que nous sa rédaction. Bonne lecture à vous, et merci de nous avoir suivi jusqu'à cet épilogue/95 ème chapitre écrit de cette fanfiction !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Épilogue**_(Par Démon)_

Blood ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel lui tendait les bras. Il devina bien vite que le sceau les avait emportés. Il vérifia que tout le monde était avec lui, et, en effet, il ne manquait personne. Maysa, Xamy, Leonid, Me-Tsu. Cela représentait peu de monde, au final. Alidae, Effy et Kesame ne reverraient plus jamais ce monde qui était le leur. Le chasseur de primes remarqua soudain sur quoi il s'était réveillé. Une sorte de bâtiment entouré par les flots. Il se redressa et s'approcha du bord de l'eau, protégé de la chute par une grande barrière visiblement prévue à cet effet. Il remarqua alors que ce bâtiment était en mouvement ; un bateau. Mais comment une structure aussi lourde et immense pouvait-elle se mouvoir sur l'eau sans couler ? Il entendit ses camarades gémir dans son dos. Le réveil ne devait pas être facile.

- Mais… - commença Leonid, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, ébahi - On est… on a… c'est…

- … le paquebot - souffla Maysa, qui avait l'air d'une personne sortant d'un long rêve.

- Nous avons quitté Hyrule - dit Xamy en se redressant dignement - C'est étrange… que cela se soit fait si vite…

La jeune tchèque sursauta soudain, avant de balayer le pont du paquebot. Quand elle vit Blood, son visage s'adoucit, puis se fendit d'un sourire joyeux. Leonid, lui, semblait paralysé, n'en revenant visiblement pas d'être enfin revenu dans ce monde qui lui manquait tant. Le soleil tapait fort. Xamy humait les embruns et alla rejoindre Blood. Elle s'accouda à la barrière et observa les vagues de son air neutre.

- Que vas-tu faire, désormais, chasseur de primes ? - demanda-t-elle, la voix étrangement chargée d'émotions - Tu peux parler. Tu ne souffres plus. Tu as un nom. Enfin… tu es redevenu un humain tout à fait normal.

Blood ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était relativement choqué par le ton que venait de prendre la simili. Cette dernière le fixa soudain droit dans les yeux, de son regard orangé si mystérieux.  
Ryan se perdit dans ce regard. Il y vit tous les souvenirs de cette aventure. Il y décela toutes les émotions que le cœur fragile de sa camarade avait ressenties. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le chagrin s'empara de lui.

- Il va rester avec moi - lança une voix douce mais assurée derrière les deux guerriers.

Maysa se plaça entre les deux, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, souriant toujours.

- Ryan doit réapprendre à vivre avec les autres - poursuivit la jeune tchèque - Je me ferai une joie de le guider. De toute manière, Praha Garden sera un très bon foyer pour lui. Cela me donnera courage de l'avoir à mes côtés, lorsque je devrai raconter mon voyage initiatique à mes supérieurs…

Xamy ferma les yeux. Les rayons du soleil redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? - proposa Maysa, bienveillante.

La simili pencha la tête en avant un instant. Puis elle répondit :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de méprise… voyager à vos côtés ne m'a pas laissée indifférente… j'ai découvert tellement de choses à vos côtés. Mon cœur est déjà plus fort, je le sens…

Elle joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses cheveux blancs méchés de noir ondulaient au vent.

- Je voudrais rester avec vous… mais la vie d'un simili n'est pas aussi simple que celle d'un humain… et bien que cela me… rende… triste…

Elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer son cœur affolé.

- …je dois vous laisser, mes amis… mais gardez espoir… nous nous reverrons un jour…

Blood sourit à son tour, avant de lever sa main droite vers Xamy en disant :

- C'est une… promesse ?

La guerrière de glace resta immobile un instant, avant de porter doucement sa main gauche vers celle de son ami. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. This is a promise. Xamy sourit. Une brise happa le groupe. Et la simili s'évanouit dans les airs, mêlant neige et cristaux de glace scintillante, livrant un au revoir paisible à ses amis. Dieu seul savait quelles aventures elle vivrait encore. Mais une chose était certaine : celle qu'elle venait de vivre ferait à tout jamais partie des plus intenses. Me-Tsu se réveilla brusquement. La première personne qu'il vit fut Leonid, toujours assis à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Wif !

Il se jeta sur lui et se mit à le lécher joyeusement, provoquant quelques grognements de la part du jeune homme.

- Ooh, boule de poils, du calme.

Il le prit à bout de bras et l'observa un instant.

- On revient de loin… pas vrai ?

Le louveteau jappa joyeusement pour marquer son approbation.

- Hum… tu sais… j'ai été un peu… stupide… ces derniers temps. Mais… et surtout, ne le répète pas aux deux autres… je vais me sentir seul, maintenant. Ca te dirait de vivre avec m…

- **Waf Waf !**

Le gothique ne put retenir plus longtemps le jeune loup, qui lui sauta de nouveau à la figure pour la lui lécher. Maysa et Blood se tenaient par la main, appréciant la vue.

- C'était une bien étrange croisière… - dit-elle - Je suis heureuse d'en avoir fait partie.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du chasseur de primes. Les souvenirs s'emparèrent de son esprit. Et elle pleura. La croisière arrivait à son terme. Une île était en vue.

**_FIN_**


End file.
